Neverland Side Story
by Riyuki18
Summary: Side Story dari Neverland yang terjadi sesaat setelah Sakura dan kawan-kawan kembali ke dunia nyata. Joker atau Sasori? Hanya boleh ada satu yang selamat! Terbongkar identitas Alice yang sesungguhnya! Perasaan Sakura yang sesungguhnya terungkap! Marie dan para NPC dari Neverland akhirnya kembali juga ke tempat mereka! Rencana Alice belum berakhir! Last chapter, update.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : T rate, mungkin akan ada beberapa OC (with all respect if you doesn't like OC you can click back), typos yang mungkin bermunculan tanpa saia sadari.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Mystery.

Pairing : Chapter berikutnya mungkin ada.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto yang hadir milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).

We'll try our best, for all readers who's read this story. Please enjoy this one.

**Neverland Side Story**

**~Prologe~**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah sakit terlihat seorang pemuda yang sepertinya mengalami kecelakaan yang begitu berat. Tim paramedis berusaha mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan jiwa pemuda itu.

.

.

"Kelihatannya pasien susah bernapas!" kata salah seorang perawat yang menangani pemuda itu.

"Jangan diam saja! Cepat pakaikan alat bantu pernapasan!" omel dokter yang menangani pasien tersebut kepada perawatnya.

"Ba-baik!" jawab perawat itu dengan tergesa memakaikan alat bantuan pernapasan pada sang pasien.

Disaat keadaan di dalam sedang tegang, di luar tampak wajah seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang begitu cemas menunggu orang yang di dalam.

"Kumohon selamatkan dia… " Ucap pemuda itu sambil mendoakan keselamatan pemuda yang berada di ruangan _emergency_ itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian lampu merah yang menyala berubah menjadi hijau, menandakan kalau keadaan pasien di ruangan itu sudah dapat teratasi dan sudah lewat masa kritis. Tak berapa lama dokter dengan beberapa orang perawatnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan kakakku?" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, keadaannya sudah bisa ditangani. Saat ini dia hanya membutuhkan istirahat beberapa hari saja disini." Jawab sang dokter yang mengatakan keadaan pasien sudah tidak gawat lagi, membuat anak laki-laki pirang itu langsung bernapas lega.

"Terima kasih, dokter," ucap anak itu sambil mengelus dadanya dengan lega. Dokter beserta perawatnya segera pergi dari sana.

-ooo-

Malamnya...

.

.

Tampak rumah sakit itu menjadi sepi, mungkin karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tapi anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu masih menunggu disana. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan dan mengantuk, matanya mulai setengah tertutup.

"Tuan muda Manma lebih baik anda pulang saja." Ada sosok pria berambut pirang, rambutnya lurus sampai ke lehernya. Dia menghampiri anak tersebut yang dia panggil dengan sebutan tuan muda yang bernama Manma.

"Tidak, aku masih mau disini. Kau saja yang pulang duluan." Balas anak laki-laki bernama Manma itu yang bersikeras masih mau menunggu meskipun dia sendiri sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Terserah tuan muda saja. Saya ada di tempat parkir, kalau tuan muda butuh apa-apa panggil saya." Akhirnya pria berambut pirang itu mengalah, dia tidak ingin berdebat saat ini jadi lebih baik dia keluar saja.

Tak berapa lama setelah pria itu pergi berlalu, Manma sang tuan muda benar-benar tertidur. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya lagi, matanya terpejam begitu saja. Saat itulah muncul tiga orang aneh yang berpakaian seperti ninja dengan warna hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka, kecuali bagian wajahnya yang sedikit terbuka muncul begitu saja.

"Ayo cepat masuk!" kata salah satu ninja tersebut sambil membuka pintu ruangan bernomor 301 secara perlahan. Ketiganya masuk secara diam-diam agar tidak membangunkan Manma yang tertidur di kursinya.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka ketiganya segera menuju ranjang sang pasien dimana pemuda yang sebelumnya ditemukan sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kau cepat lepas alat itu, dan bantu aku membawanya." Salah seorang ninja menyuruh ninja lainnya untuk melepas alat infus yang terhubung pada pemuda itu. Kemudian setelah dicabut mereka mendorong tempat tidur pemuda itu yang kebetulan model tempat tidurnya bisa didorong.

_Krieek... Krieek..._

Roda tempat tidur itu bergulir dan bersuara berdenyit membuat pemuda yang tadinya tengah tertidur itu jadi tersadar.

"Si-siapa kalian?" pemuda itu terbangun terheran-heran ketika melihat dirinya tengah didorong oleh tiga orang aneh yang tidak dikenalnya. "Kalian mau membawaku kemana?" tanya pemuda itu setengah berteriak membuat Manma yang sedang tertidur di luar ruangan itu terbangun.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Hey, kalian siapa?" Manma yang terbangun langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya untuk memeriksa keributan yang terjadi. Dan benar saja dia melihat ada tiga orang berpakaian aneh yang sedang berusaha mendorong kakaknya keluar.

"Minggir kau anak kecil!" salah seorang ninja itu mendorong Manma sampai terjatuh.

Pemuda itu langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melakukan gerakan tendangan di udara ke arah ketiga ninja itu. Seketika ketiga ninja itu terpukul, pemuda itu langsung lompat dari tempat tidurnya dan kembali menghantamkan pukulan kearah ketiga ninja itu dengan cukup keras.

"Mundur!" salah satu ninja langsung memberi komando pada yang lainnya untuk mundur. Seketika ketiganya menghilang di dalam kepulan asap dari sana.

"Manma, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu yang tampak mencemaskan keadaan Manma.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Tapi siapa mereka tadi? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini pada kita?" tanya Manma yang bingung dengan kejadian yang barusan saja terjadi.

"Aku juga tidak tau... " Balas pemuda itu yang juga bingung, tapi tak lama pemuda itu tampak memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

Blugh... !

Pemuda itu akhirnya jatuh pingsan karena lukanya masih benar-benar belum sembuh.

"Ka-kakak? Dokter tolong! Suster!" Manma yang kaget spontan berteriak memanggil pertolongan untuk membantu kakaknya.

Sebenarnya siapakah pemuda itu? Dan kenapa ninja-ninja itu mengincarnya? Kenapa ninja-ninja itu mirip dengan pasukan _Underground_ _elite_ yang dipimpin Tifa?

**TBC...**

* * *

Yuki : Ini adalah bagian prologe dari Neverland Side Story, dan bagi yang mau mengirimkan OC bisa ketiga tempat, yaitu kirim OC sebagai anak sekolah (yang nantinya akan bertemu dengan Gaara, Matsuri, Menma, Sasame), atau kirim sebagai mahasiswa (akan bertemu dengan Sasori, Anko, Genma, Aoba dan yah cowok yang sudah dimunculkan di bagian ini tadi).

Karena ini baru prologe saia belum bisa memberi keterangan apa-apa dulu. Hanya saja bagi yang mau mengirimkan OC jangan lupa sertakan keahlian khususnya seperti apa, bisa macam-macam seperti jago masak, jago main pedang dan lain-lain. Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih atas dukungannya. Mungkin saia akan mencoba untuk memasukkan humor yang lebih banyak sekaligus untuk menemukan ritme (apa coba?) humor saia kembali.

Saia harap yang membaca bisa mengenali tokoh-tokoh minor di Naruto seperti salah satunya Manma dan Sasame. Manma itu di naruto adalah tokoh yang bersenjatakan Ocarina saat Naruto melakukan misi bersama Neji dan Tenten, well saia tidak begitu tau nama dari tokoh ini karena keika saia mencari infonya tertulis kalau nama dia adalah Menma, tapi saia mengubahnya menjadi Manma agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman karakter antara Menma dengan Menma Uzumaki. Sedangkan Sasame adalah cewek yang ditemui Naruto ketika dia menyelidiki tempat persembunyian Orochimaru, gadis ini ninja klan Fuma dan bertualang dengan Naruto untuk mencari kakaknya yang bernama Arashi.

Segitu dulu penjelasan mengenai tokoh-tokoh minor ini. Saia ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca cerita kami. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Saran, ide, kritik ataupun pendapat kami terima. Flame? Sebenarnya saia malas meladeni hal gak ada kerjaan gini, jadi mohon flame sesuai aturan yang sudah biasa kami terapkan dan tolong jangan spam kalau kami hapus flame anda, karena alasan kami menghapusnya tentunya karena adanya alasan besar.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading this story".**


	2. NSS : Opening Chapter!

Terlihat ada seorang pemuda berambut putih yang sedang berdiri sambil menatap sebuah pohon Sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Satu-persatu kelopak-kelopak dari Sakura itu berjatuhan dan tertiup angin. Tatapan pemuda itu begitu kosong, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Kaoru-nii!" dari kejauhan tampak ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hm… " pemuda itu berbalik lalu tersenyum kepada anak itu. Tangannya setengah melambai pada anak itu.

"Ahaha!" anak laki-laki itu langsung berlari cepat menuju ke arah pemuda itu sambil tertawa riang.

.

.

"Kaoru-nii sedang apa disini sendirian?" tanya anak laki-laki itu sedikit heran melihat pemuda yang dipanggil sebagai kakaknya itu tengah berdiri saja dari tadi, tidak jelas apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Tidak… Aku hanya sedang berpikir… Ah, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan kata-kataku barusan." Jawab pemuda itu sambil mendesah pelan, kemudian dia berbalik sambil menepuk kepala anak laki-laki itu dengan lembut.

"Oh, iya hampir lupa! Dokter ingin menemuimu, katanya kakak sudah bisa pulang!" binar mata _sapphire_ dari anak laki-laki itu terpancar jelas, kelihatannya dia sangat bahagia sekali.

"Baiklah aku akan segera menemuinya." Pemuda itu mengangguk cepat sambil mengatakan dia akan segera menemui sang dokter.

"Tuan muda Manma! Ada telpon untukmu!" seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut pirang lurus seleher berteriak memanggil anak laki-laki yang bernama Manma itu.

"Baiklah Atsui! Kak, aku kesana dulu ya. Jangan lupa untuk menemui dokter!" balas anak berambut pirang yang bernama Manma itu kepada pria tadi yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Atsui. Sesaat sebelum pergi, dia sempat mengingatkan kakaknya kembali untuk menemui sang dokter agar tidak lupa. Sebenarnya dia bersikap cerewet seperti itu karena dia mencemaskan kakaknya, karena sejak dia ditemukan, kakaknya seperti mengalami amnesia.

"Iya, aku tidak akan lupa." Balas sang kakak sambil setengah tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah itu Manma berlari dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit bersama Darui. Setelah Manma benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, pemuda yang bernama Kaoru itu kembali menatap pohon Sakura.

.

.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi… Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat-ingat apa? Semuanya begitu gelap, aku_ _seperti berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya… '_ batinnya yang merasa sangat bingung dan penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, dan dia merasa begitu asing. Dia juga masih bingung dengan Manma yang 'katanya' adalah adiknya, seharusnya ikatan antara saudara itu ada tapi kenapa sampai sekarang dia masih merasa asing dengan orang-orang dikeluarga Shiin. Bahkan sedikit saja ingatan tentang keluarga Shiin tidak terlintas dalam pikirannya. Dia sendiri sebenarnya ragu mengenai jati dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu masih saja berdiri dengan tatapan kosong menerawang melihat daun-daun Sakura yang berguguran. Saat itu sekelebat dia seperti mendapati bayangan sosok seorang gadis, wajahnya terlihat samar, tapi gadis itu memiliki rambut yang senada dengan bunga Sakura.

'_Ah… Bayangan gadis itu lagi… Sebenarnya siapa dia? Semenjak bangun dari tidurku, aku selalu mengingat gadis yang sama,'_ Pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa agak sakit sambil bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati mengenai sosok gadis yang selalu muncul dalam ingatannya semenjak dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

'_Sudahlah, akan kupikirkan nanti saja. Lebih baik aku cepat bertemu dengan dokter.'_ Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melupakan mengenai bayangan-bayangan itu sejenak dan memilih untuk menemui sang dokter.

Pemuda itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan kesenangan sejenak. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan sambil menikmati pohon-pohon Sakura yang berdiri sejajar yang memang tumbuh di bagian depan rumah sakit di sepanjang jalannya. Saat berjalan pemuda itu melihat seorang pemuda lain berambut merah yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang sedang merangkul lengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Saat berpapasan dia merasakan ada perasaan yang aneh terhadap pemuda berambut merah itu, sehingga tanpa sadar dia menghentikan langkah kakinya.

_Tap…_

Dan sepertinya pemuda berambut merah itu juga menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Eh? Sasori-nii, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya gadis berambut coklat pendek itu setengah heran melihat Sasori, pemuda berambut merah itu malah berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. ayo jalan lagi, Matsuri." Jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum berusaha untuk menutupi perasaan ganjil yang dirasakannya saat dia berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut putih tadi. Keduanya melanjutkan langkah mereka tadi.

'_Dia… Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya?'_ batin Kaoru yang kini berbalik ke belakang sambil menatap punggung kedua orang itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauhinya.

**Disisi lain…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di tempat yang berbeda tampak ada seorang gadis berambut _dirty_ _blonde_ panjang sampai sepinggang. Mata _sapphire_ gadis itu menatap lurus ke depan. Saat ini dia berdiri di sebuah bukit dengan adanya pohon Sakura di sampingnya. Penampilan gadis ini sedikit unik karena dia memakai pakaian seperti pada jaman abad _Victorian_ Inggris, sebuah mahkota kecil dengan posisi miring menghiasi rambut gadis itu.

'_Aku akan menemukanmu… '_ Batin gadis itu dengan tangan yang seperti menggenggam sesuatu di lehernya.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, OC, Typo(S) (yang mungkin tidak saia sengaja).**

**Pairing : Masih belum saia pasang.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Friendship/Humor/Mystery/Tragedy.**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC)**

**This story belong to Riyuki18**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**~Neverland Side Story~**

**(Opening Chapter)**

**.**

**.**

_**Song title : Blue bird  
**_

**_By : Ikimono Gakari_  
**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

_Habata itara modoranai to itte mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

_Terlihat seseorang yang sedang membuka matanya. Mata sapphire-nya menatap tajam lurus ke depan, lalu sosoknya diperlihatkan dari belakang yang merupakan seorang perempuan berambut panjang sepinggang dengan warna rambut dirty blonde tengah menengadah ke atas. Dia memakai seperti baju seragam warna abu-abu dengan rok mini abu-abu. Lalu gambar berganti dimana terlihat kelopak bunga Sakura jatuh ke atas air dan seekor burung muncul dari dalam air terbang ke atas._

_Intro : Burung itu terbang semakin tinggi ke atas langit dan akhirnya hilang tertutup awan putih._

_"Kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu "Setsunasa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta_

_Muncul Sasori yang berdiri di depan cermin, awalnya di cermin itu muncul bayangannya tapi kemudian berubah menjadi bayangan Joker kemudian bayangannya retak di cermin itu.  
_

_Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo Ima "kotoba" ni kawatte iku_

_Berganti ke seorang pemuda berambut putih yang tengah berjalan di antara pohon-pohon Sakura, dia berhenti sejenak sambil menatap ke atas pohon Sakura yang dia lewati sambil tersenyum tipi, dan muncul gambar seorang gadis secara samar dan hanya diperlihatkan setengah wajahnya dari hidung ke bawah saja. Gadis itu memiliki rambut merah muda dan terlihat sedang mengucapkan sesuatu._

_Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu_

_Kembali ke Sasori yang sekarang tengah tertidur di dalam ruangan yang semuanya hitam, dia membuka matanya perlahan dan ada seekor burung putih di depannya. Burung itu kemudian terbang tinggi meninggalkan Sasori dan terbukalah langit biru yang cerah._

_Habata itara modoranai to itte mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo_

_Berganti ke Shun, Reiki dan Hery. Ketiganya sedang bertarung dengan para pasukan ninja elite underground, dan dikejauhan ada Aoi Rokusho sedang menyeringai sambil memakai payungnya. Kemudian Shun, Reiki dan Hery berkumpul di tengah dengan dikelilingi para ninja elite._

_Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

_Sasori yang berlari dari arah kanan ke kiri dan dari arah kiri ke kanan ada Kaoru, pemuda berambut putih itu berlari keduanya bertemu di tengah, keduanya saling mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat._

_aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora_

_Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua saling bertarung di bawah langit yang cerah._

_Aisou sukita you na oto de Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta_

_Gambar berubah memperlihatkan dua orang gadis saling memunggungi. Yang di sebelah kiri ada Queen Marie sambil memegang sebuah kalung di lehernya dan sebelah kanan ada Sakura yang sudah memliki rambut yang panjang._

_Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku Furikaeru koto wa mou nai_

_Diperlihatkan Sasame yang sedang menunduk dari dekat kemudian beralih ke Manma yang ada di belakangnya yang sedang menatap ke atas. Keduanya berada di bawah hujan dan awan gelap._

_Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu_

_Lalu muncul Gaara yang berada di dalam sebuah lorong dan di belakangnya muncul beberapa anak-anak lainnya satu-persatu, kesemuanya menatap lurus ke depan._

_Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe_

_Berganti ke Rei yang sedang berlari sambil membawa tas bersama dengan cowok berambut coklat. Keduanya melompati pagar dan dikejar-kejar oleh sekelompok monster hitam. Lalu Marie yang sedang melawan monster-monster itu seorang diri._

_Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

_Kemudian diperlihatkan sosok seorang gadis dengan telinga kelinci tengah duduk di dalam kegelapan sambil menyeringai dan ada sosok-sosok bayangan dari orang-orang yang menjadi pengikutnya. Kemudian terlihat Kagero yang berdiri di atas puncak Tears of sky sambil melihat ke langit._

_Intro : Berganti ke Killer B yang sedang bertarung dengan Kurotsuchi. Lalu ada juga Sasori yang bertarung melawan Killer B kemudian berganti dimana dia melawan Aoi dan Kurotsuchi. Setelah itu dia berlari dan membuka sebuah pintu tapi di dalamnya dia tidak menemukan apa-apa dan dia terjebak di dalamnya.  
_

_Ochite iku to wakatte ita_

_Berganti ke Sakura yang terlihat dari samping dan diperlihatkan dari dekat, sekumpulan bunga Sakura berterbangan disekitarnya, kemudian perlahan Sakura berbalik menatap ke depan dan seperti memanggil Sasori.  
_

_Soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo_

_Sebuah pedang dikeluarkan oleh Marie dari tangannya, dengan mengeratkan pegangannya dia berlari sambil menebaskan pedang itu ke arah pemuda itu sambil menangis._

_Habata itara modoranai to itte sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo_

_Sasori berdiri di atas atap gedung bersama dengan yang lainnya. Mereka semua tersenyum sambil memandang langit biru yang di iringi dengan awan putih yang berarak tertiup angin dan di atasnya ada sekumpulan burung yang sedang terbang.  
_

_Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

_Disisi lain para NPC di Neverland juga melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian Kagero yang berdiri di atas puncak Tears of sky akhirnya terbang dari sana._

_Aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora_

_Burung putih itu terbang sampai ke Neverland dan diperlihatkan gambar wilayah Neverland yang semakin lama semakin menjauh._

-ooo-

**Sunagakure University…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa seorang dosen yang masuk ke ruangan Hukum-A. Begitu masuk dosen itu sudah memamerkan seringai khasnya, seketika semua mahasiswa yang ada disana langsung mendapat firasat buruk.

"Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Mitarashi Anko! Dan saya akan menjadi dosen pembimbing untuk kelas kalian." Katanya Sambil tersenyum lebar dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hari ini kita juga kedatangan seorang mahasiswa baru, silahkan masuk Sasori." Anko mempersilahkan mahasiswa baru yang bernama Sasori itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas.

Dari luar masuklah seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan model rambut pendek biasa yang sedikit acak-acakan. Pemuda itu memiliki warna mata _hazel_ yang kini sedang menatap ke seluruh ruangan kelas. Dia memiliki kulit yang cukup putih untuk ukuran seorang cowok. Dia memiliki bola mata bulat yang agak besar, membuat wajahnya terlihat _baby_ _face_, ditambah dia terlihat tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin sekitar 165-166 cm yang membuat penampilannya tampak seperti seorang anak sekolahan dibanding seorang mahasiswa.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Akasuna Sasori," ucapnya di depan ruangan sambil membungkuk sedikit, terlihat pemuda itu sedikit gugup dan malu-malu.

"Baiklah, Sasori. Silahkan duduk di bangku kosong mana saja." Setelah itu Anko menyuruh pemuda bernama Sasori itu untuk duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di bagian belakang. Tanpa berpikir lagi, pemuda itu segera berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang berada tepat di sebelah Hery yang sedang berbinar-binar menatap Anko.

-ooo-

Lalu di kelas Hukum-B juga kedatangan mahasiswa baru.

.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Shiin Kaoru, mohon bantuannya." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri dengan santai. Dia memiliki rambut putih yang sedikit acak-acakan (mirip dengan model rambut L dari death note hanya saja rambut dia lebih pendek dan bagian sisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya kagak ada rambut, kalau L di bagian kiri sama kanan wajahnya itu kan ada rambut yang panjang sampai menutupi pipinya, kalau dia gak ada). Dia memiliki warna mata abu-abu dan kulitnya terlihat sedikit pucat (mirip sama warna kulit Hinata). (Bagi kalian mungkin bisa membayangkan dia agak sedikit mirip dengan Senri Shiki tapi bentuk matanya mirip Riku dari Kingdom hearts).

"Kau sudah boleh duduk di bangku mana saja yang kosong," kata sang dosen berambut coklat keemasan yang menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk. Dia berjalan lalu duduk tepat di sebelah seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata tebal dengan rambut hitam yang tidak jelas bentuk model rambutnya itu.

.

.

"Hai, namaku Fei Lan!" kata anak laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada anak baru itu.

"Hai… " balas anak itu sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai saja pelajarannya." Kata sang dosen yang bernama Genma itu untuk memulai pelajarannya.

Pelajaran di masing-masing kelas dimulai, tanpa mereka sadari ada empat sosok yang berada di atas atap gedung yang bersebelahan dengan gedung kampus Sunagakure tersebut. empat sosok itu seperti mengamati pemuda itu dari jauh.

"Kita harus segera melapor pada Alice-sama kalau dia ada disini," ucap salah satu sosok berambut hijau yang sedang memegang payung tersebut. Sesaat kemudian ke empat sosok itu menghilang dari sana.

-ooo-

Hari itu anak-anak Hukum pulang lebih awal dari biasanya karena masih hari pertama jadi mata kuliah belum terlalu banyak. Yah, mereka semua berjalan keluar kelas satu-persatu dari ruangan masing-masing. Waktu senggang ini digunakan oleh Hery, Reiki dan Shun membagi-bagikan kertas selembaran mengenai kegiatan aktifis penyidik yang mereka bentuk dan merekrut mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang berminat untuk bergabung dimana nanti tugas mereka akan membantu tugas kepolisian sebagai penyidik cadangan ataupun membantu menyelidiki kasus sekitar kampus.

"Sasori, minat jadi anggota gak?" tanya Hery sambil memamerkan selembaran-selembaran yang dia bawa.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasori dengan singkat dan langsung beranjak dari kursinya sambil merangkul tas selempang warna merah marun miliknya. Pemuda itu langsung berjalan keluar kelas.

Sasori berjalan keluar kelas dengan santai dan pas di depan kelas dia berpapasan dengan Kaoru, anak yang dia lihat sebelumnya di rumah sakit.

_'Dia... Anak yang waktu itu di rumah sakit,'_ Sasori menatapnya sejenak sambil mengingat-ingat wajah pemuda yang dilihatnya sekarang.

_'Rasanya dia yang ada di rumah sakit itu,'_ batin Kaoru yang juga sepertinya mengingat Sasori.

"Kaoru, kenapa diam saja? Dia itu kenalanmu ya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kacamata tebalnya itu, anak itu bernama Fei Lan yang resmi menjadi teman pertama bagi Kaoru.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya." Balas Kaoru dan langsung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa melihat kedua pemuda yang berlalu itu dengan tatapan heran.

_'Aneh, rasanya aku pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya tapi dimana ya... '_ batin Sasori sambil garuk-garuk bingung.

* * *

Di depan gerbang Sunagakure University...

.

.

Kaoru dan Fei berjalan sampai di depan gerbang kampus, tapi terjadi hal di luar dugaan. Mendadak saja ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depan mereka dan dari dalam mobil itu muncul empat orang pria berpakaian ninja yang pernah dilihat Kaoru di rumah sakit. Ke empat pria itu segera mengepung Kaoru dan Fei.

"Kau ikut dengan kami!" salah satu dari mereka langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kaoru dan berusaha untuk menyeretnya.

"Hei, lepaskan temanku!" Fei berteriak cukup keras sambil memukulkan tas ranselnya ke arah ninja yang sedang menarik kaoru.

Teriakan Fei mengundang perhatian mahasiswa lain yang berada disekitar sana.

"Eh, ayo kesana!" kata Hery yang merasa kalau terjadi sesuatu hal buruk. Dia bergegas berlari ke depan gerbang yang disusul oleh Reiki dan Shun di belakangnya.

.

.

"Hei, kalian! Lepaskan dia!" Hery begitu sampai dan melihat kejadiannya langsung mengacung-ngacungkan harinya ke arah pria-pria yang berpakaian seperti ninja itu. "Kalau tidak mengerti juga, akan kukeluarkan jurus kodok berbisa!" sambungnya sambil memasang gaya bertarung yang aneh.

_'Sejak kapan kodok berbisa?'_ batin Shun dan Reiki yang heran melihat kelakuan Hery.

Pria yang sedang menarik tangan Kaoru langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan mundur ke belakang. Akhirnya ke empat ninja itu segera masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan dengan cepat pergi dari sana.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mereka takut padaku!" Hery tertawa bangga karena ninja-ninja itu lari ketakutan begitu melihatnya.

"Kurasa mereka bukan takut padamu. Coba lihat ke belakang." Reiki langsung menunjuk ke arah belakang mereka dan disana sudah ada mahasiswa lainnya yang berkerumun. Hery langsung pundung di pojokan gerbang kampus.

"Terima kasih semuanya." Pemuda berambut putih itu langsung mengucapkan terima kasih pada mahasiswa lainnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Shun sedikit heran karena kasus seperti ini sangat jarang sekali terjadi di kampus mereka, mungkin inilah yang pertama kalinya terjadi.

"Aku juga tidak tau... Tiba-tiba saja mereka datang dan berusaha menyeretku ke dalam mobil." Jawab pemuda itu sambil menggeleng cepat, ekspresinya terlihat begitu bingung.

"Penculikan... " sambar seorang cewek yang memang sudah terkenal dengan instingnya yang begitu kuat, gadis itu adalah Yoshi Haruna. Saking seringnya tebakan dia benar semua mahasiswa disana menyebutnya dengan sebutan _the witch_.

"Jangan muncul secara tiba-tiba begitu, dong!" balas Hery yang kaget dengan kehadiran gadis itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Haruna-san." Sambar seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model rambut _spiky_ yang menjulang ke atas.

"Kau juga Aoba! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu!" Hery langsung misuh-misuh karena omongannya tidak didengar. Sedangkan Aoba langsung memasang wajah -apa salahku padamu- pada Hery.

"Berarti kau masih belum aman, bagaimana kalau kami mengantarmu?" kata Shun yang tiba-tiba saja menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantar pemuda itu.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak merepotkan?" balas pemuda itu yang jadi merasa tidak enak hati pada yang lainnya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Shun dan kedua temanku itu Reiki dan Hery," Shun memperkenalkan dirinya pada pemuda itu sekaligus memperkalkan Reiki dan Hery.

"Namaku Kaoru." Pemuda itu juga memperkenalkan diri pada Shun dan kawan-kawan.

"Aku Fei!" sambar Fei dengan cepat sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang!" kata Hery yang sudah tidak betah berlama-lama berdiri disana.

Dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang menatap mereka semua dari atas atap gedung. Sosok itu memliki rambut putih yang disisir ke belakang, dia memakai sebuah kaos putih tanpa lengan dan memakai kacamata hitam serta ikatan kepala warna putih. Dan terlihat ada beberapa pedang di belakang punggung pria berkulit coklat gelap itu.

_'Aku harus mengembalikannya sebelum ada orang lain yang memanfaatkannya,'_ ucap pria itu dalam hati sambil terus-menerus mengamati pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Chapter pembukaan disini juga belum begitu jelas ya. Apa ada yang sudah ada ide siapa cowok berambut putih itu? Dia salah satu tokoh juga di Neverland pertama *tiba-tiba muncul bohlam*. Hayooo, apa ada yang sudah tau? Hint dia banyak tuh. Untuk OCnya saia rasa sudah cukup, mungkin sebagian akan muncul di part II. Masih mencari tiga OC antagonis. Sasorinya masih belum terlalu disorot ya, tapi nanti dia pasti kebagian juga kok tenang saja, kan tokoh utama dia. Ah, ya untuk beberapa tulisan asing mungkin ada yang tidak saia italic sebagian, soalnya saia sedikit pusing kalau melihat tulisan italic (faktor background warna putih bikin kepala saia sakit jadi kalau digabung sama tulisan italic tambah mumet sebenernya). Untuk lirik lagu diatas maaf kalau salah ya, soalnya saia menulis sesuai dengan apa yang saia dengar hehehe.

Saia harap tokoh-tokoh minor Naruto yang kami tampilkan bisa kalian terima dengan baik juga dan semoga pada kenal sama tokoh minor Naruto ini.

Saran, ide, pendapat dan kritiknya selalu kami terima dan kami juga akan terus berusaha yang terbaik yang kami bisa. Di Side Story ini sebenarnya akan ada dua masalah yang pertama di kampus dan satu di sekolah. Mungkin masalah yang terjadi di sekolahnya akan kami tampilkan nanti. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	3. NSS : Kaoru True Identity!

A/N : Disini saia menyematkan ending song dari Kanon. Hemm, sedikit terdengar aneh dan agak menyeramkan kalau dilihat dari liriknya, tapi saia rasa itu cocok untuk posisi Sasori saat ini yang banyak di incar oleh orang-orang aneh yang ingin membunuhnya. Disini saia juga memasukkan tokoh-tokoh minor Naruto, saia harap kehadiran mereka bisa diterima, yah pada akhirnya posisi tokoh-tokoh minor ini jadi sedikit sama dengan OC karena gak semuanya kenal sama tokoh minor yang ada. Well, I hope everyone still enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Warning : T rate, OC, my bad typos, bad jokes.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Mystery/Tragedy.

Pairing : GaaraXMatsuri/ManmaXSasame/Slight SasoriXSakura (anyone agree with this?).

Disclaimer : All Naruto character belong to Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali para OC)

This Story belong to Riyuki18

For all readers who's love adventures, please have fun to read this!

**.**

**Neverland Side Story**

**Chapter 1**

**(Kaoru True Identity!)**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian semua bodoh! Menangkap satu orang saja kalian tidak bisa!" terlihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut biru keperakan dengan model rambut belah tengah lurus seleher sedang memarahi ninja-ninja yang tadinya berniat untuk menculik Kaoru.

"Maafkan kami tuan Mizuki!" kata salah seorang ninja itu yang tengah berlutut hormat pada orang yang bernama Mizuki itu.

"Tampaknya kau gagal lagi ya, Mizuki." Muncul sesosok pria berambut hijau sambil bersandar di salah satu pilar yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Diam saja kau, Aoi!" balas Mizuki sambil menghardik pria berambut hijau yang bernama Aoi itu.

"Heh… Selamat berjuang," ucap pemuda itu sambil menyeringai, lalu dia pergi dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Mizuki yang menatapnya dengan geram.

-ooo-

Disisi lain Kaoru, Hery, Shun, Reiki dan Fei sedang mengantar Kaoru dan berjaga-jaga agar kejadian sebelumnya tidak terjadi lagi. Pada awalnya mereka terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol satu sama lain hingga pada akhirnya terjadi sesuatu yang aneh pada Kaoru. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja terdiam di tengah jalan.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kaoru?" Fei tampak begitu mencemaskan teman barunya itu, bagaimana tidak, hampir menjadi korban penculikan dan sekarang dia malah terdiam tiba-tiba dengan tatapan kosong, seolah jiwanya saat ini tidak berada di dalam raganya.

'_Tempat apa ini? Dimana aku? Kenapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar?'_ Kaoru bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya sendiri dan dia sedang dilanda kebingungan, karena sedetik kemudian tempat yang dia lalui kini berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang begitu dingin dan gelap. Dia melihat sebuah kota yang diselimuti kabut dingin dan semuanya gelap, dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat istana putih. Dia ingin sekali berteriak tapi suaranya sama sekali tidak bisa keluar.

_Tin… Tin… Tin!_

Terdengar suara klakson dari arah depan yang berasal dari sebuah truk besar yang sedang melintas. Dan pengemudi truk itu membunyikan klakson agar Kaoru yang berada di tengah jalan segera menyingkir karena rem truknya blong.

"Gawat kita akan menabrak anak itu!" kata sang supir truk dengan panik.

"Hey, kau! Cepat minggir!" teman dari supir truk itu melambaikan tangannya berusaha meneriaki Kaoru yang masih terdiam di tempatnya untuk segera menyingkir.

"Kaoru apa yang kau lakukan!" untung Shun dengan sigap langsung menarik pemuda itu sehingga kecelakaan maut tidak terjadi disana.

"Kalau mau mati jangan di jalan!" umpat pengemudi truk itu dengan kesal. Mobilnya terus melaju meninggalkan sekawanan pemuda tersebut.

.

.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hery yang melihat wajah Kaoru begitu pucat dan dari tubuhnya keluar keringat dingin. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang ketakutan. "KAORU!" Hery terpaksa berteriak memanggil pemuda itu yang sepertinya sedang masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri.

"A-apa?" balas Kaoru yang tersentak kaget dan secara spontan malah bertanya balik.

"Kau ini hampir ditabrak truk dan kau hanya bisa bilang 'apa' ?" Hery langsung geleng-geleng melihat reaksi Kaoru yang sedikit aneh untuk ukuran orang normal yang nyaris saja mati ditabrak truk.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan. Lebih baik kita cepat jalan biar kau bisa sampai di rumah dan istirahat." Sambar Reiki yang berpendapat mungkin saja Kaoru sedang kelelahan sehingga dia jadi tidak konsentrasi.

* * *

**Sunagakure High School…**

.

.

"Wah, cowok di depan gerbang itu keren banget!" seru anak-anak gadis yang sedang melihat keluar jendela menatap seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Kira-kira dia lagi menunggu siapa ya?" sambar anak cewek lainnya penasaran, siapa sih yang ditunggu cowok itu.

"Eh, lihat itu! Itu Matsuri, kan?" salah seorang gadis lainnya menunjuk ke arah yang lain dan terlihat ada seorang gadis berambut lurus seleher dengan warna rambut coklat gelap sedang berlari menuju ke pemuda yang sedang menunggu di gerbang itu.

-ooo-

"Oniiiii-chaaaaan!" Matsuri berteriak senang sambil berlari cepat ke arah Sasori.

"Jangan lari-lari seperti itu Matsuri, ingat kesehatanmu." Balas Sasori yang malah menceramahi Matsuri. Dia hanya khawatir kalau Matsuri sampai pingsan, karena tubuh adiknya itu memang lemah.

"Onii-chan jangan begitu! Aku hanya senang melihatmu disini, karena sudah lama onii-chan tidak datang ke sekolah!" kata Matsuri sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan setengah merajuk.

"Iya-iya, aku hanya mencemaskanmu adikku! Ayo pulang!" kata Sasori sambil setengah tersenyum dan membelai lembut kepala Matsuri.

"Iya, ayo!" Matsuri dengan bersemangat langsung menggandeng tangan kakaknya. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

Pada awalnya keduanya berjalan dengan santai dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi sesuatu. Tapi saat mereka memasuki sebuah jalan kecil mereka berdua dihadang oleh seorang pria besar berkulit coklat yang dilengkapi senjata di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Sasori?" tanya pria itu dengan suaranya yang berat dan dalam, membuat Matsuri sedikit takut dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang Sasori.

"Benar, aku adalah Akasuna Sasori." Jawab Sasori sambil menjaga Matsuri di belakangnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, Maafkan aku... Kau harus mati!" tiba-tiba saja pria itu mencabut sebuah pedang yang berada di belakang punggungnya dan menebaskannya ke arah Sasori.

"Matsuri awas!" Sasori mendorong Matsuri darinya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri segera menghindar ke samping. Sasori yang tidak ingin melibatkan Matsuri dalam bahaya langsung berlari ke arah gang kecil di sebelah kanannya. Pria itu bergegas mengejar Sasori.

.

.

_Drap… Drap… Drap…_

Sasori berlari memasuki gang tersebut. Dia sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa apakah pria besar itu masih mengejarnya atau tidak.

HAP!

Pria itu ternyata langsung melompat dari belakang Sasori dan kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ck!" desis Sasori yang terpaksa mundur begitu melihat pria itu sudah berada di depannya. Sasori berniat untuk berbalik arah tapi pedang itu sudah meluncur tepat ke arah Sasori.

Sasori langsung berusaha menghindarinya, dia mengelak ke samping dengan tepat. Tapi pria itu tidak berhenti sampai disana saja. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang lainnya dan menebaskannya ke arah Sasori. Pemuda itu langsung merunduk untuk menghindari tebasan pedang itu dan dengan cepat dia melakukan sebuah gerakan tendangan ala _capoera_ dan tendangan itu tepat mengenai pria tersebut dengan keras.

DUAGH!

Dagu pria itu terkena tendangan yang cukup keras dari Sasori dan membuatnya terjatuh.

'_Hah… Hah… Ini kesempatan… Aku harus kabur dari sini!'_ batin Sasori dengan jantung yang berdegup keras, dia berpikir untuk segera pergi dari sana sebelum pria itu bangkit kembali.

Blugh… !

Namun sayang saat dia memundurkan langkahnya sedikit, dia seperti menabrak seseorang tepat di belakangnya.

"Hehehehe… Akulah yang akan menghabisimu," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Sasori. Sasori melirik ke arah belakangnya dan mendapati kalau ada seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek tengah mengacungkan sebilah belati ke arah lehernya. Sasori terdiam, tak berani bergeming, salah-salah belati itu pasti akan menusuk dirinya.

"Kurotsuchi, mau apa kau datang kemari?" pria yang terjatuh itu langsung kembali bangkit sambil menghapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sama sepertimu Killer Bee, tapi sepertinya targetmu akulah yang memenangkannya." Balas gadis yang bernama Kurotsuchi itu dengan angkuh. Dia menatap pria yang bernama Killer Bee dengan tatapan menantang.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" geram Killer Bee yang kini sudah berdiri tegak dan bersiap dengan dua pedang di tangannya untuk menyerang gadis tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, akan kulayani!" gadis itu juga tidak mau kalah. Dia segera maju dan bersiap untuk menghadapi Killer bee.

"HIAAAAAAAA!" akhirnya terjadilah bentrokan antara keduanya. Keduanya maju saling menyerang dan beradu kemampuan untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya.

'_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini!'_ tanpa berpikir dua kali Sasori langsung saja menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk segera melarikan diri. Sasori langsung menarik Matsuri dan membawa gadis itu untuk pergi secepat mungkin sebelum kedua orang yang tak dikenalnya itu menyadarinya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian kedua orang itu sadar kalau target mereka sudah pergi.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan pertarungan ini, karena sepertinya anak itu sudah pergi." Kata gadis yang bernama Kurotsuchi itu langsung melompat mundur ke belakang dan melirik kesekitarnya kalau anak yang bernama Sasori itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Ceh! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" balas Killer Bee yang kesal karena targetnya jadi lolos gara-gara Kurotsuchi.

"Heh, kita akan bertemu lagi Killer Bee!" gadis itu langsung saja menghilang dengan kepulan asap yang menggumpal. Killer Bee sedikit mengumpat, tapi pada akhirnya dia sendiri juga langsung menghilang dari sana.

* * *

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mengantarku," ucap Kaoru seraya sedikit membungkuk dan berterimakasih pada Shun dan kawan-kawan yang sudah mau repot-repot mengantarnya sampai ke rumah.

"Huah, jadi ini rumahmu? Besar sekali!" Hery berkata takjub melihat rumah yang begitu besar seperti sebuah mansion saja.

"Apa kalian mau mampir?" tanya Kaoru menawarkan teman-teman barunya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu.

"Tidak usah, mungkin lain kali saja. Kami juga harus cepat pulang ke rumah." Balas Reiki yang merasa sedikit sungkan dan menolak ajakan Kaoru dengan halus.

"Oh, begitu… Baiklah, mungkin lain kali," ucap Kaoru sedikit tersenyum, tampak ada segurat kecewa di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi di kampus!" sambar Fei dengan cepat. Mereka berempat segera meninggalkan tempat itu sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kaoru.

"Hhh… " pemuda itu setengah menghela napas, kemudian dia membuka pintu pagar yang besar itu dengan perlahan dan mulai masuk ke dalam.

.

.

"Aku pulang… " Kaoru langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati kalau adiknya Manma sedang berbicara ditelpon.

"Iya-iya aku tau itu! sudahlah jangan cemas seperti itu! Err, sudah ya! Kakakku sudah pulang." Begitu menyadari kakaknya sudah pulang, Manma langsung menutup telpon itu dengan cepat.

"Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Kaoru sedikit heran yang melihat Manma menutup telpon itu dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Ah, itu tadi teman sekelasku. Aku meminjam buku catatan darinya dan dia menyuruhku agar tidak menghilangkannya." Jawab Manma yang sedikit menggerutu sambil mendengus sebal. "Oh, ya bagaimana hari pertama di kampus? Apa kakak menyukai suasana disana?" tanya Manma yang langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kepada Kaoru.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa… Semuanya terasa begitu asing bagiku… " jawab Kaoru yang berusaha jujur dengan apa yang dirasakannya selama berada di kampus. Sebenarnya bukan hanya di kampus saja, tapi dia sudah merasa asing sejak pertama kali dia membuka matanya. Awalnya dia mengira itu karena dia hilang ingatan tapi bukankah jadi berlebihan kalau dia berpikir kalau dirinya berasal dari dunia yang lain dan beranggapan kalau dia tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Kakak… Jangan khawatir… Kau pasti akan bisa mengingatnya kembali… " Manma langsung memeluk kakaknya untuk menguatkan sang kakak yang terlihat semakin meragukan keluarganya itu.

"Maafkan aku ya, Manma… " Kaoru menepuk pelan kepala adiknya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku mau istirahat dulu." Katanya yang kemudian bergegas pergi menuju ruang kamarnya yang berada di atas.

-ooo-

Di tempat lain terlihat ada dua orang pemuda yang sedang berlari dari kejaran tiga orang di belakangnya. Dua pemuda itu yang satu sedang membawa sebuah laptop dan memiliki rambut hitam kecoklatan dan memakai kacamata tipis, sedangkan yang satunya pemuda berambut coklat dengan model rambut jabrik ikut berlari di sampingnya.

"Kali ini apalagi yang kau perbuat Rei?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu pada Rei dengan sedikit kesal. Dia yakin sekali kali ini Rei pasti berulah.

"Mana aku tau! Kau tanyakan saja pada mereka kenapa mengejar!" balas Rei sedikit emosi dituduh sudah berbuat yang bukan-bukan, padahal dia merasa tidak melakukan perbuatan buruk apapun.

"Tunggu kalian! Jangan lari!" seorang pengejar mereka yang berambut coklat cepak menyuruh keduanya berhenti, tapi justru keduanya malah berlari semakin kencang.

Keduanya terus saja berlari dan berbelok ke salah satu jalan, tapi sialnya jalan disana merupakan jalan buntu.

"Gawat, tidak ada jalan keluar dari sini!" desis pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu dengan bingung.

"Bagus sekali Nathan, idemu berbelok kemari membuat kita terjebak." Balas Rei sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Nathan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Haha kali ini kalian tidak akan bisa lolos!" kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam gelap dengan rambutnya yang menjulang tinggi setengah kesamping.

"Zaku, Kin! Tangkap mereka!" anak laki-laki yang berambut coklat cepak itu memberi perintah pada kedua rekannya untuk maju menangkap Rei dan Nathan.

Kedua rekannya langsung maju ke depan sambil menyeringai seram pada Rei dan Nathan yang sekarang sedang kebingungan untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Sebelum menangkap kalian, aku akan buat perhitungan dulu pada kalian karena sudah membuat kami kelelahan karena mengejar kalian!" kata anak laki-laki yang berambut jabrik hitam tersebut alias Zaku. Dia langsung memukul-mukulkan tangannya dengan gemas.

"Ayo kita hajar mereka!" sambar Kin, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang ujung rambutnya di ikat sedikit.

Keduanya maju sambil melayangkan tinju ke arah Nathan dan Rei, tapi disaat itu juga muncul dua orang yang tidak terduga.

DUAGH!

BUAGH!

Dua orang muncul secara tiba-tiba menyelamatkan Rei dan Nathan. Seorang pria berambut abu-abu dan memakai kacamata muncul bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut _orange_ panjang. Keduanya menghajar Zaku dan Kin.

"Kurang ajar!" geram Zaku tidak terima dikalahkan begitu saja.

"Berhenti Zaku! Kita mundur!" pemuda yang berambut coklat cepak itu menyuruh rekannya untuk meredam amarahnya dan memutuskan untuk mundur.

"Cih! Awas kalian nanti!" desis Zaku yang mengkontrol emosinya, kemudian dia pergi bersama dengan kedua rekannya yang lain meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Selamat!" Rei dan Nathan langsung bernapas lega sambil menghela napas.

"Terima kasih kalian berdua sudah membantu!" kata Nathan yang langsung berterimakasih pada kedua orang penyelamatnya.

"Ahahaha, sebenarnya kami sedang tersesat. Tidak sengaja datang ke tempat ini dan melihat kalian dalam bahaya," ucap pemuda berambut abu-abu itu sambil tertawa renyah. Kalau dilihat umurnya berkisar 20 tahun atau lebih sedikit. Sedangkan yang satu tampaknya seorang gadis yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Rei dan Nathan. Gadis itu juga sedang tertawa.

"Oh, jadi kalian sedang tersesat ya? Kalian mau kemana? Mungkin kami bisa membantu kalian." Balas Nathan sedikit terkekeh tidak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti itu. Dia langsung menawarkan bantuan untuk membalas pertolongan dari kedua orang itu.

"Sebenarnya kami sedang mencari alamat Sunagakure _high_ _school_, apa kalian tau dimana letak sekolah itu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah catatan alamat pada Nathan.

"Tentu kami tau! Kami murid sekolah Sunagakure! Lihat seragam yang kami kenakan." Jawab Nathan dengan cepat sambil menunjuk baju seragam yang sedang dia kenakan.

"Ah, baguslah! Bisa kalian mengantar kami?" pemuda itu langsung tersenyum lega dan meminta tolong untuk diantar kesana.

"Dengan senang hati! Mari kami antar," ucap Nathan yang bersedia untuk mengantar keduanya. Dia bergegas berjalan duluan ke depan yang di ikuti oleh Rei. Dan kedua orang itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian bukan orang asli Suna ya?" tanya Rei yang menduga kalau kedua orang itu berasal dari luar kota, karena tampaknya mereka berdua masih asing dengan tempat-tempat yang ada di Suna.

"Benar sekali, kami berasal dari Otogakure. Kami datang ke Suna karena pekerjaan kakakku sebagai guru pertukaran menempatkannya di Sunagakure." Jawab gadis berambut _orange_ tersebut yang menjelaskan kalau mereka berdua berasal dari Otogakure.

"Wah, jadi kami akan kedatangan guru baru nih!" sambar Nathan setengah meledek sambil melirik ke belakang.

"Hahaha, kalau diluar panggil saja aku dengan sebutan Arashi. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai formalitas." Balas pemuda berambut abu-abu itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Kalau dilihat dari gayanya dia memang tidak tampak seperti seorang guru, dia memakai pakaian _casual_ dan tidak terlalu formal.

"Dan panggil aku dengan Sasame." Gadis itu akhirnya menyebutkan juga siapa namanya pada Rei dan Nathan.

"Kalau aku Nathan dan yang di sebelahku ini Rei! Salam kenal ya," ucap Nathan sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga Rei. Tentu akan sangat tidak sopan kalau dia tidak memperkenalkan dirinya.

Mereka berjalan agak lama sampai akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang sekolah Sunagakure.

"Nah, ini dia sekolah Sunagakure." Mereka berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah Sunagakure.

"Wah besar juga ya, mirip sekolah di Oto!" seru Sasame yang terlihat begitu senang melihat sekolahan itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami berdua permisi dulu." Sambar Rei langsung, sepertinya pemuda ini ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana dan segera pulang sekolah.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantar kami!" balas Arashi berterimakasih pada keduanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Sasame melambaikan tangannya pada kedua pemuda itu yang berjalan menjauhi sekolahan. Nathan dan Rei membalas lambaian tangan gadis itu dari kejauhan. Setelah keduanya menghilang di ujung jalan, Arashi dan Sasame bergegas memasuki sekolahan tersebut.

* * *

Inside of the room...

.

.

Tampak Kaoru sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar itu. Dia menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan kosong. Tak berapa lama dia memejamkan matanya dan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tidur. Matanya terpejam agak lama, semuanya menjadi gelap. Tapi dia kembali teringat sosok gadis itu lagi. Dia melihat sebuah pohon Sakura yang berdiri kokoh di atas sebuah bukit. Daun-daun Sakura itu berguguran diterpa angin dan tak berapa lama dia melihat ada seorang gadis yang berdiri memunggungi di bawah pohon tersebut. Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang di atas pinggang dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan bunga Sakura. Kemudian gadis itu berbalik. Hanya saja dia tidak ingat bagaimana rupa gadis itu, wajah gadis itu hanya terlihat setengahnya saja, dari hidung ke bawah dan gadis itu berkata "Ayo bertemu lagi di bawah pohon Sakura". Setelah itu Kaoru langsung membuka matanya dan terbangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Begitu membuka matanya dia kembali dikejutkan oleh pemandangan aneh lagi, karena seketika kamarnya berubah dan terdapat jendela-jendela besar yang menghiasi kamarnya dan terlihat bulan purnama sedang memancarkan wajah pucatnya dari balik jendela. Kaoru menatap heran karena dia yakin sekali hari masih siang tapi kenapa suasana di kamarnya begitu gelap dan muncul bulan dari balik jendela kamarnya. Apalagi kamar ini, dia merasa lebih nyaman dengan kamar yang sekarang ini, tapi dia tetap saja bingung kenapa kamarnya berubah tiba-tiba.

"Tempat apa sebenarnya ini... " gumamnya dengan pelan seolah berharap ada seseorang yang dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. Saat itu muncul cahaya terang di tengah-tengah kamarnya.

Kaoru langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati cahaya yang semakin lama semakin besar itu. Saat ini dia hanya berjarak satu meter dari cahaya itu dan mendadak cahaya itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis. Gadis itu kini tengah berdiri di depan Kaoru, dia memiliki rambut hijau pendek dengan mata lavender dan memakai pakaian putih sampai selutut dan punggung gadis itu ada empat buah sayap tipis, membuatnya tampak seperti seorang peri.

"Wah! Kau siapa?" tanya Kaoru yang terkejut dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengira kalau dia sedang bermimpi, mana mungkin bisa ada peri muncul di depannya.

"Welcome to Neverland, Joker... " gadis yang tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya terang itu mengatakan sesuatu yang terasa familiar bagi Kaoru.

"Kau... Bicara padaku?" tanya Kaoru sedikit ragu-ragu, apa yang dipanggil Joker itu adalah dirinya.

"Yes... You are Joker... " jawab gadis itu sambil mengangguk pelan dan menatap datar pada Kaoru.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Kaoru benar-benar Joker? Lalu siapa ketiga orang yang mengejar Rei dan Nathan? Mereka berurusan dengan apa lagi? Lalu kenapa banyak yang mengincar untuk membunuh Sasori?

.

.

Ending Song by : Kanon Wakeshima

Title : The doll House!

_Intro : Diperlihatkan sebuah rumah yang besar, dan rumah itu milik keluarga Shiin. Rumah itu pada awalnya disorot dari kejauhan yang berlahan-lahan mendekat. Di dalamnya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera beranjak keluar kamar. Dia berlari turun dari tangga.  
_

_Kagamina oku iganda aijoo wa  
_

_Pemuda tadi berlari sampai menembus sebuah cermin dan dirinya langsung berganti menjadi Sasori yang keluar dari cermin itu.  
_

_Muishiki ni jiga o tokashite  
_

_Sasori yang keluar cermin langsung berdiri dan melihat Sakura yang berdiri tepat di bawah pohon Sakura.  
_

_Fujiyuuna watashi o kazari tateru shinshoku suru dootoku  
_

_Sakura berbalik tersenyum padanya tapi kemudian sosoknya berubah menjadi menyeramkan seperti sosok kegelapan yang siap menerkam Sasori, matanya yang merah menyala menatap Sasori dengan mengerikan.  
_

_Anata no egao wa watashi no namida  
_

_Kembali ke Sasori yang berlari menaiki tangga dan Kaoru menuruni tangga, keduanya berlari berlainan arah.  
_

_Towa ni nukedasenai kono meikyuu wa, Unmei?  
_

_Keduanya akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar dan secara bersamaan mereka membuka pintu itu, ada cahaya terang saat Sasori membuka pintu itu, tapi pintu yang dibuka Kaoru malah menjebaknya dan dia terjebak di dalam kegelapan.  
_

_Please take me out here! Ikigurushii sekai ni kagi o kakete, you confine me in the doll house.  
_

_Kaoru yang sudah terjebak di dalam malah terperangkap dalam sebuah kurungan berwarna silver kemudian di belakangnya muncul sosok seorang gadis bermata merah dan memakai kuping kelinci tengah menyeringai melihatnya.  
_

_Please take me out here! Garasu sei no hitomi wa kanakushite mo namida o nagasenai  
_

_Kaoru memegang besi-besi yang mengurungnya lalu wajahnya diperlihatkan dari dekat dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan ada sebuah air yang menetes dari matanya, lalu sosoknya kembali diperlihatkan tapi kali ini dia berubah menjadi boneka yang tengah duduk di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi banyak boneka.  
_

_Yuugure o shiraseru kane ga naru  
_

_Terlihat sebuah lonceng capel yang berdentang berkali-kali.  
_

_Intro : Di dalam rumah-rumah itu juga terlihat ada Queen Marie, Hery, Shun, Reiki, Fei, Gaara, Matsuri, Aoba, Yoshi, Killer Bee, Aoi, Mizuki, Kurotsuchi, Atsui, Darui, Samui, Anko, Genma yang masing-masing berlari di tangga. Masing-masing dari mereka berusaha mencari pintu keluar.  
_

_Kotoba no maku anten no kanjoo wa  
_

_Terlihat Manma yang berada di dalam satu ruangan itu bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak terlihat begitu jelas. Manma tersenyum tapi kemudian seringainya muncul dan diperlihatkan dari dekat.  
_

_Hoowa suru itami to tachikete  
_

_Kembali diperlihatkan Sasori yang tengah berdiri di jalan buntu dan dari bawah muncul tangan-tangan yang berusaha menariknya.  
_

_Fujiyuuna watashi o irodotteiku mahi suru haitoku  
_

_Diantara tangan-tangan itu Sasori melihat satu tangan yang dikenalnya, itu adalah milik Sakura. Sasori berusaha menggapai tangan itu untuk menariknya ke atas tapi yang terjadi malah dia yang tertarik dan jatuh ke bawah.  
_

_Anata no yubi wa watashi no gibusu  
_

_Sasori yang terjatuh terlihat sedang tertidur sendiri, dunianya menjadi berputar. Saat itu ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh keningnya dengan lembut.  
_

_Joogesayuu mo nai kono suteeji wa, zettaizetsumei?  
_

_Dia terbangun dan ruangannya yang tadi gelap berubah menjadi sebuah kebun. Dia melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri bersama Sasuke. Dia berusaha memanggil Sakura tapi suaranya tidak bisa dia keluarkan dan semakin lama Sakura dan Sasuke semakin menjauh, tak bisa dia raih.  
_

_Please take me out here! Ikigurushii sekai ni shibaritsukete, why you keep me in the doll house?  
_

_Tempat Sasori berada kembali menjadi gelap dan muncul tangga-tangga yang melingkar, dia berlari berusaha untuk keluar dari ruangan gelap itu. Begitu terlihat pintu dia membukanya kembali tapi yang terlihat anak-anak tangga yang melingkar lagi.  
_

_Please take me out here! Hotsureta kuchibiru wa himei o agete mo koe ni naranakute  
_

_Dia kembali berlari melewati tangga-tangga itu sampai akhirnya dia berhenti karena kelelahan. Seketika tangga yang dia pijak hancur dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah.  
_

_Koborete afureru burikiri no ai  
_

_Sasori yang terjatuh berusaha untuk berteriak tapid ia tidak bisa. Dia hanya mengulurkan tangannya berharap ada yang menolongnya.  
_

_Please take me out here! Ikirgurushii sekai ni kagi o kakete, you confine me in the doll hpuse!  
_

_Sasori terus terjatuh semakin dalam tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya berharap semuanya segera berakhir.  
_

_Please take me out here! Garasu sei no hitomi wa kanashikute mo namida o nagasenai  
_

_Perlahan Sasori membuka matanya dan begitu membuka matanya dia menyadari kalau dia berubah menjadi boneka yang tersimpan di sebuah lemari bersama dengan boneka-boneka lainnya. Dan dia dapat melihat Kaoru berjalan memunggunginya sambil melirik ke belakang dan menyeringai.  
_

_Nomihosu wa yuugi no kantarera  
_

_Muncul cermin dua arah yang berputar dan bagian depan dan belakangnya terdapat gambar Sasori dan Kaoru yang berputar secara bergantian.  
_

_Ending intro : Keduanya terlihat sedang tertidur dan membentuk posisi 69. Semakin lama sosok keduanya diperlihatkan semakin jauh.  
_

TBC...

* * *

Yuki : Wah, semoga pada tau tokoh minor dari Naruto. Sasame, Arashi, Killer bee, Kurotsuchi, Aoi Rokusho dan Aoba, Genma. Zaku, Kin sama Dosu tentu kalian kenal juga, kan? Mereka yang ada di ujian chuunin yang menyerang Sasuke waktu dia pingsan gara-gara kena gigitan si ular Orochimaru. Semoga tokoh minor ini tidak kalah dari tokoh utama Naruto lainnya. Dan semoga bisa berbaur dengan tokoh OC dan utama yang sudah ada. Mungkin bagi yang gak tau bisa cari lewat si mbah google hehehehe.

Kami ucapkan terima kasih bagi siapapun yang telah membaca cerita kami ini, dan jujur kami menulis cerita ini untuk para pecinta cerita adventure, mungkin cerita ini tidak sehebat cerita-cerita romance yang bertebaran di fandom Naruto tapi kami berharap cerita kami dapat menghibur yang membacanya. Kami menulis ini murni untuk para pembaca, tapi sebenarnya kami memiliki suatu harapan. Harapan kami kalian mau membaca cerita ini dengan tulus dan bisa membuat kalian senang.

Ah, ya untuk Khairi maaf sekali kami tidak bisa memasukkan Shiryu, karena data OC kamu yang sebelumnya kami dapat usia Shiryu itu 15 tahun dan tidak bisa diubah mendadak dia jadi anak kuliahan, sebelumnya saia sudah menulis setting cerita dan membahas jeda waktu Neverland Side Story dari Neverland part I. Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf. Dan untuk Safira, PM itu private message (kirim pesan ke author hehehe).

Dan kami masih memerlukan tiga OC untuk peran antagonis, yang bersedia mengirimnya akan kami terima dengan tangan terbuka. Kritik, saran, ide dan pendapat kami terima. Flame? Tolong lakukan sesuai aturan yang berlaku.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	4. NSS : Dangerous Situation!

A/N : Ah terima kasih atas masukannya, mungkin saia akan membuat hint dulu dan pair akan ditentukan sesuai alur cerita, jadi biarkan semuanya berjalan natural saja hehehe jadi mungkin hint-hint akan sedikit bertebaran. Ah, ya saia juga berusaha untuk memasukkan unsur humor semoga tidak terlalu berkesan lebay dan masih bisa lucu. Disini jati diri Kaoru sudah jelas tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya 'mengapa' ? Mungkin akan dijelaskan nanti.

* * *

Warning : T rate, OC, banyak tokoh minor dari Naruto, kemungkinan death chara (?)

Genres : Action/Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Mystery.

Pair : dichapter ini hanya hint.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).

This story belong to Riyuki18.

Dedicated to all readers dan para penyuka adventure, please enjoy this chapter!

.

**Neverland Side Story**

**Chapter 2**

**(Dangerous Situation!)**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ini siapa? Apa ini mimpi?" tanya Kaoru yang masih belum bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Dia menampar pipinya sekali untuk meyakinkan kalau dia tidak sedang bermpimpi.

"Aku adalah Kagero, _a guardian from Tears of sky_," ucap sosok itu yang mengatakan kalau dia merupakan penjaga dari _Tears_ _of_ _sky_.

"Hah? Apa itu _Tears_ _of_ _sky_? Neverland? Joker? Aku semakin tidak mengerti maksudmu… " Kaoru kembali duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil bersila dan berpikir.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar melupakan jati dirimu eh, Joker?" muncul sosok yang tak terduga dihadapan Kaoru. Sosok itu berwujud seperti kera berbulu putih. Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Kaoru sangat terkejut, bukan karena rupanya saja tapi karena sosok yang berwujud kera putih itu bisa berbicara.

"Huah! Ada kera bisa bicara!" dia melompat kaget dari tempat tidurnya dan segera pindah ke sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Aku ini Enma! Aku adalah salah satu penjaga _Tears_ _of_ _sky_ di Neverland! Dan berhenti bersikap seperti itu!" sambar Enma dengan cepat, meski dia menyadari bentuknya seperti seekor kera tapi tetap saja dia merasa sedikit _sensitive_ kalau ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kera'.

"Tapi dilihat dari manapun kau itu memang mirip kera!" balas Kaoru yang tidak mau kalah, memang wujudnya seperti kera, jadi wajar saja kalau dia menyebutnya sebagai seekor kera.

Pletuk!

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'kera'!" balas Enma yang sedikit emosi dan sudah berdiri tepat di samping Kaoru sambil memukulkan tongkat kayunya ke kepala Kaoru dengan sedikit pelan. "Aku ini Enma, penjaga _Tears_ _of_ _sky_! Jadi hormati aku sedikit!" sambungnya lagi yang dengan bangga menyebutkan kalau dirinya adalah penjaga dari _Tears_ _of_ _sky_.

"Enma-sama, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar. Kita harus cepat membuatnya ingat dan mengembalikannya, kalau tidak keseimbangan batas dunia akan terancam." Pinta Kagero meminta Enma untuk tenang sejenak dalam menghadapi Kaoru.

"Ini akan susah sekali. Dia sudah terikat dengan dunia." Balas Enma langsung bersunggut-sunggut sambil memejamkan matanya untuk berpikir.

"Tunggu dulu? Keseimbangan dunia terancam? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" mendengar pembicaraan kedua mahkluk aneh di depannya ini membuat Kaoru semakin pusing dan semakin tidak mengerti. Kepalanya benar-benar sudah ingin meledak.

"Kami… " Kagero sebenarnya ingin sekali segera menjelaskan semuanya pada Kaoru, hanya saja kata-katanya tertahan. Dia berhenti sejenak dan melihat adanya gelombang getaran berwarna putih yang berhembus.

"Tampaknya ada yang menggunakan kekuatan segel." Enma juga dapat merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kagero. Keduanya terdiam sambil melihat kesekeliling, hanya Kaoru yang bingung tidak mengerti karena dia tidak dapat melihat gelombang kekuatan segel itu.

"Kami harus segera pergi, maafkan kami," ucap Kagero yang kemudian sosoknya menghilang dari sana, begitu juga dengan sosok Enma yang ikut menghilang. Seketika suasana kamarnya kembali menjadi normal kembali.

.

.

BRAK!

"KAKAK!" tanpa diduga-duga muncul Manma bersama dengan tiga orang pengawalnya yaitu Atsui, Samui dan Darui (mereka tokoh di Naruto juga, yang tidak mengetahui mereka bisa cek google. Mereka bertiga sama-sama ninja yang tangguh di dalam cerita Naruto).

"Manma?" tanya Kaoru dengan bingung begitu melihat Manma yang masuk ke dalam dengan tergesa bersama dengan Atsui, Samui, Dan Darui. Mereka terlihat agak panik dan cemas.

"Kakak, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Manma dengan napas yang memburu. Dia langsung mendekati Kaoru untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian ini kenapa? Wajah kalian terlihat begitu cemas?" Kaoru segera berdiri dan menghampiri Manma yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tadi aku mendengar seperti ada suara orang lain disini… Aku takut kalau muncul orang-orang aneh itu lagi itu dan menculikmu, jadi aku panggil saja Atsui dan yang lain untuk mendobrak pintu kamar!" jawab Manma tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Sebenarnya saat ini Kaoru mulai berpikir rasa cemas Manma sudah mulai berlebihan.

"Ah, disini tidak ada siapa-siapa kok. Tadi aku yang berbicara pada diriku sendiri, dan pintu kamar memang sengaja aku kunci. Maaf ya, kalau aku sudah membuatmu cemas." Balas Kaoru dengan cepat setengah tersenyum tipis. Sungguh dia tidak bermaksud membuat Manma cemas, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang sudah dia alami sebelumnya. Dia sendiri juga tidak yakin untuk bercerita pada Manma, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang peri dan seekor kera yang berbicara padanya tentang Negeri dongeng dan mengatakan kalau dia salah satu dari penghuni Negeri dongeng tersebut.

"Syukurlah kak. Oh, ya bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan bersama? Kita sudah lama sekali tidak melakukan itu, ayo kak!" Manma langsung mengelus dada dengan lega. Kemudian anak laki-laki berambut _blonde_ itu segera menarik Kaoru untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

Besoknya…

.

.

Terlihat ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan model rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan tengah memperhatikan sekelilingnya dari balik sebuah tembok.

_Clinnnnnnggg…_

"Sepertinya keadaan aman," pemuda itu bergumam sambil memegang kacamatanya yang tampak berkilat-kilat karena terkena cahaya. Baru saja pemuda itu berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan oleh seseorang.

"Kau sedang apa, Rei?" tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Rei sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Gaara! Kau ini membuat orang kaget saja!" balas Rei yang melompat kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Gaara.

"Hahaha, kau ini kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah bergaya sok detektif segala!" sambar Gaara sembari tertawa renyah dengan suara seraknya yang menjadi ciri khas Gaara. Dia geleng-geleng saja melihat tingkah Rei yang pagi-pagi sudah bersikap aneh, pakai acara mengamati sekeliling sekolah pula.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku ini hanya sedang berjaga-jaga saja tau!" balas Rei sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya menyuruh Gaara untuk berhenti tertawa. "Kemarin, aku dan Nathan dikejar oleh tiga orang aneh! Dan aku hanya berwaspada saja dari mereka!" sambungnya sambil menceritakan kejadian yang kemarin saja dia alami bersama Nathan.

-ooo-

"Jadi kalian dikejar oleh tiga orang yang tidak dikenal setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya Gaara yang sepertinya sedikit tertarik dengan cerita Nathan dan Rei. Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul di depan kelas 1-C (kelas Rei dan Nathan).

"Kalian yakin tidak mengenal ketiga orang itu?" tanya Gaara lagi, siapa tau ketiga orang itu murid sekolah mereka juga yang iseng dan sedang mengerjai Rei dan Nathan.

"Tidak, sepertinya mereka bertiga bukan murid dari sekolah sini. Wajah ketiganya tampak begitu asing." Jawab Nathan sambil membuka laptopnya dan melihat semua data-data murid yang bersekolah di Sunagakure.

"Aneh sekali, kenapa mereka mengejar kalian ya? Kenapa tidak aku saja? Aku, kan jauh lebih keren, pintar dan kaya. Tapi kenapa kalian yang dikejar?" Gaara malah bertanya-tanya sambil mengumbar kenarsisannya.

"Hooo… Ternyata Gaara itu narsis juga ya?" kata Rei dan Nathan secara bersamaan sambil manggut-manggut plus buka buku catetan sambil mencatat sesuatu.

"Err… Balik ke permasalahan. Kalian yakin tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak?" kali ini Gaara bertanya dengan curiga sambil menyipitkan matanya tajam pada kedua temannya itu yang langsung keringat dingin.

"Ti-tidak kok! Kami tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa!" jawab keduanya dengan cepat karena merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan mata Gaara.

"Ah, kalian itu mana bisa tobat!" celetuk Gaara yang merasa tidak yakin kalau mantan kedua _hacker_ itu benar-benar bisa tobat.

'_Tepat!'_ balas keduanya hanya bisa di dalam hati.

_Teng… Tong… Teng… Tong… ! _

Bel tanda masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi, semua murid segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing termasuk Gaara yang kembali ke kelasnya dan Rei serta Nathan yang segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Murid-murid yang masih berada diluar bergegas berlarian untuk cepat mencapai sekolah agar tidak terlambat. Para guru mulai keluar dari kantor dan berjalan di lorong-lorong kelas sambil membawa buku pelajaran masing-masing.

Dan hari ini kelas 1-C kedatangan seorang murid baru…

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sasame Fuma. Aku pindahan dari Otogakure dan mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi murid sekolah Sunagakure! Mohon bantuannya teman-teman!" murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri kepada kawan-kawannya, dan dia ternyata adalah gadis yang kemarin menolong Rei dan Nathan.

"Huah! Jadi dia murid baru disini?" Rei dan Nathan menatap terkejut pada Sasame tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang kemarin saja menolong mereka akan menjadi teman sekelas mereka. Sedangkan Sasame langsung melempar senyum kepada kedua anak laki-laki yang tengah terbengong-bengong itu.

* * *

Di depan kampus Kaoru yang baru saja datang melihat Fei yang sedang dipukuli oleh beberapa anak perempuan disana.

.

.

"Hei, kalian! Berhenti!" Kaoru langsung berlari menghampiri Fei yang tengah dikeroyok oleh gadis-gadis itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Fei?" tanya Kaoru sambil melerai gadis-gadis itu dan menyelamatkan Fei dari kebrutalan gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Minggir Kaoru! Kami tidak ingin melukaimu! Urusan kami hanya pada anak culun ini!" kata salah seorang gadis dengan galak dan sedang berusaha untuk memukul Fei lagi tapi langsung dicegah oleh Kaoru.

"Kenapa kalian memukulnya?" Kaoru bersusah payah untuk melindungi Fei. Gadis-gadis itu tampak semakin brutal saja.

"Kami menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kami dari dosen tapi dia tidak mengerjakannya!" jawab salah seorang gadis lainnya yang marah-marah sambil mendorong-dorong Fei.

"Kalian hentikan! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan buat keributan di area kampus!" kata seorang gadis yang membawa Samurai di belakang punggungnya.

"Itu Mizu-sama! Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!" gadis-gadis itu langsung berlarian begitu melihat gadis itu datang. Dengan cepat mereka meninggalkan Kaoru dan Fei.

"Hah… Mereka benar-benar pembuat onar!" gadis itu langsung menghela napas berat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah gadis-gadis itu. "Apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" gadis itu kini berbalik dan menanyakan keadaan Kaoru dan Fei.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi Fei… Kelihatannya dia mengalami luka-luka." Jawab Kaoru sambil melihat keadaan Fei yang mengalami beberapa luka memar. Gadis-gadis tadi benar-benar mengerikan.

"Kita bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan saja, ayo." Gadis itu akhirnya mengantar Kaoru dan Fei ke ruangan kesehatan kampus yang berada di lantai dua dan terletak di sudut kiri paling pojok.

-ooo-

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong kamu mahasiswa baru ya?" tanya gadis itu sambil melirik ke arah Kaoru yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Oh, iya. Aku baru masuk kemarin menjadi mahasiswa, namaku Kaoru Shiin." Jawab Kaoru yang secara spontan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Namikaze Kuromizu, aku adalah ketua jurusan Hukum. Kalau kau ada masalah apa-apa laporan saja padaku." Balas gadis itu yang juga memperkenalkan diri sebagai ketua jurusan Hukum sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Samurai?" tanya Kaoru sambil menunjuk pedang Samurai yang sedang dibawa-bawa oleh gadis itu.

"Oh, ini. Di kampus ini ada klub seni bela diri dengan pedang dan aku salah satu pendiri klub itu. Apa kau berminat untuk bergabung?" gadis itu juga menjelaskan mengenai kegiatan seni bela diri yang didirikannya dan dia juga menawarkan Kaoru untuk bergabung.

"Kurasa tidak, aku tidak jago beladiri." Sambar Kaoru dengan cepat menolak ajakan Kuromizu.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di ruangan kesehatan milik kampus.

_Zreeeeet…_

Pintu ruangan itu digeser oleh Mizu dengan pelan. Begitu terbuka ternyata disana sudah ada Sasori yang sepertinya sedang mencari obat di sana. Untuk sesaat Sasori dan Kaoru terdiam dan hanya saling menatap.

"Kenapa kalian berdua jadi awkward begini?" tanya Mizu yang sedikit heran melihat sikap Kaoru dan Sasori yang mendadak saja menjadi aneh. "Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanyanya lagi memecah kecanggungan diantara kedua pemuda itu.

"Ah, tidak. Kami hanya sempat berpapasan beberapa kali saja." Jawab Sasori dengan cepat.

"Wah, kalau begitu takdir mempertemukan kalian disini! Sekalian kenalan saja!" sambar Mizu sambil menyeringai iseng dan menyuruh keduanya untuk berkenalan.

"Sasori."

"Kaoru... ".

Keduanya akhirnya berkenalan meskipun dengan cara yang aneh, mereka berkenalan tapi tidak saling melihat lawan bicara masing-masing. Mizu dan Fei langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan kedua orang itu.

CRASHHH!

Baru saja mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, tiba-tiba saja kaca jendela di ruangan itu pecah dan masuk beberapa orang ninja. Ninja-ninja itu segera mengepung Sasori, Kaoru, Fei dan juga Mizu.

"Ah! Siapa mereka?" Mizu secara reflek langsung mengeluarkan Samurainya dan berjaga-jaga dari ninja-ninja itu.

Ninja-ninja itu berjalan dengan pelan dan hati-hati, lalu salah satu dari mereka memberi aba-aba untuk menyerang. Seketika para ninja itu langsung menyerang Sasori, Fei, Kaoru dan Mizu.

"HAAAAAT!" salah satu ninja itu maju dan mengayunkan sebilah pedang dari atas yang dia hunuskan ke arah Mizu, tapi serangan itu dapat ditangkis sempurna oleh Mizu. Gadis itu langsung menendang keras tubuh ninja tersebut.

Ninja yang lainnya langsung serempak menyerang dari arah kiri, kanan, depan dan belakang. Ninja-ninja itu menghunuskan pedang mereka ke arah Mizu. Gadis itu membuat gerakan berputar dan langsung menahan semua serangan itu.

"HIAAAT!" dengan satu hentakan keras, Mizu mengeluarkan tenaganya dan mendorong semua ninja-ninja itu hingga terdorong ke belakang.

Ninja-ninja itu kini berjalan sambil mengitari Mizu yang tengah bersiap untuk menghadapi mereka kembali. Kemudian salah satu dari ninja itu mengeluarkan bom cahaya.

DAR!

ZIIIINNNNNNNG… !

Dan terjadi sebuah ledakan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan di ruangan itu. Mizu lengah akibat ledakan cahaya yang tidak terduga itu, kemudian ninja-ninja itu dengan cepat membawa Kaoru dan Sasori pergi.

-ooo-

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Setelah beberapa saat ruangan disana menjadi normal kembali. Tapi sayang Kaoru dan Sasori sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Kemana perginya Kaoru dan Sasori?" tanya Mizu sambil mencari-cari kedua orang pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya mereka dibawa kabur oleh ninja-ninja tadi!" sambar Fei yang melongok keluar jendela yang pecah itu dan melihat ninja-ninja tadi sudah berlari keluar.

"Kurang ajar! Segera hubungi polisi!" desisnya dengan kesal karena dia telah gagal melindungi kedua orang itu.

_Drap… Drap… Drap… Drap… !_

Beberapa orang berlari dan bergegas menuju ruangan kesehatan. Tentunya cahaya yang menyilaukan tadi dan suara ledakan tersebut menarik perhatian semua mahasiswa. Mereka berbondong-bondong menuju tempat kejadian dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah seorang mahasiswa yang berhasil sampai lebih dulu dan langsung menanyakan kejadian apa yang barusan saja terjadi.

"Astaga! Apa-apaan tempat ini?" sambar seorang mahasiswa lainnya yang terheran-heran melihat ruangan itu sudah kacau-balau.

Mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain segera berdatangan masuk ke dalam sambil berbisik-bisik serta menduga-duga. Tak berapa lama Shun, Hery dan Reiki juga ikutan muncul di tempat kejadian.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Mizu-san apa yang terjadi?" tanya Reiki yang juga sedikit kaget dengan keadaan di ruangan tersebut.

"Kami diserang oleh beberapa orang aneh yang berpakaian seperti ninja. Mereka masuk melalui kaca jendela dan kerusakan barang yang ada disini karena serangan mereka." Jawab Mizu menjelaskan ceritanya kenapa ruangan disana bisa berantakan. "Tapi itu tidak penting, karena yang menjadi masalah sekarang mereka membawa pergi Sasori dan Kaoru!" sambung gadis itu lagi yang kini berubah menjadi begitu panik.

"Maksudmu Sasori dan Kaoru diculik?" tanya Hery untuk lebih menegaskan maksud dari perkataan Mizu, dan gadis itu langsung mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kita harus segera menghubungi polisi!" Mizu dengan tergesa berusaha untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menelpon polisi tapi Shun segera mencegahnya.

"Jangan lapor polisi." Shun segera mencegah Mizu untuk tidak menghubungi kepolisian akan kasus ini.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa? Saat ini mereka pasti sedang berada dalam bahaya, kita harus cepat lapor pada polisi!" tanya Mizu yang sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa Shun melarangnya untuk melapor pada polisi, kemudian gadis itu berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Shun yang sedang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan lapor polisi. Apa kau tidak mengerti? Untuk kasus seperti ini akan butuh proses yang lama kalau ditangani polisi. Selain itu kita harus menunggu waktu selama 24 jam dulu untuk memastikan kalau mereka berdua menjadi korban penculikan." Balas Shun sedikit membentak gadis itu dan menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia melarang Mizu untuk melapor pada polisi.

"Jadi… Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya sedikit sedih dan merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu melindungi kedua orang itu.

"Kalian semuanya pergi dari sini, tempat ini akan kami segel untuk sementara waktu!" Shun dengan tegas menyuruh mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang sedang berkerumun itu untuk segera pergi.

"Ayo bubar-bubar!" Hery dan Reiki juga ikut membantu untuk membubarkan mereka semua.

"Para dosen kami harap jangan khawatir, masalah ini biar kami yang tangani." Kata Shun sambil tersenyum membuat para dosen-dosen itu langsung mempercayai semua masalah ini kepadanya.

.

"Lalu sekarang apa? Kita harus memulai darimana?" tanya Mizu kemudian setelah ruangan itu sepi dan sudah tersegel oleh tali pembatas.

"Kami sudah memanggil dua orang yang bisa membantu dalam penyelidikan ini. Masuklah Aoba, Haruna!" jawab Shun dan memanggil Aoba serta Haruna untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kami siap membantu!" kata keduanya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil tersenyum.

Apakah mereka mampu mengetahui keberadaan Sasori dan Kaoru yang diculik? Sebenarnya apa motif mereka menculik kedua pemuda itu?

**TBC…**

* * *

Yuki : Ah iya, semua misterinya akan terbuka satu-persatu kok dan Queen Marie nanti akan menggunakan nama Marie Kawaii. Dia mungkin akan muncul di beberapa chapter kemudian. Wah, apakah hanya kami yang menggunakan opening dan ending lagu untuk sebuah fic? Oh, OC itu dari para readers yang berminat untuk menyumbang kok ^^.

Sebenarnya kami memang sengaja membuat opening dan ending song agar kami sendiri bisa lebih menghayati dan sengaja mengemasnya seperti itu, biar yang baca bisa mendapat nuansa sedang menonton film anime saat membaca cerita ini, semoga berasa sensasinya hehehe. Dan lagu-lagu yang kami pilih mewakili alur cerita dan akan terjadi pergantian seiring bergantinya alur. Wah iya nih Kapitalisasinya ya? Dibagian mana nih? Mungkin perlu saia perbaiki untuk next chapter. Kalau untuk italic, memang sengaja tidak saia italic semua. Saia sudah pernah membahas soal ini.

Baiklah, ide, kritik serta saran silahkan beritahu saia. Flame? Baca sesuai ketentuan aturan pakai! Dan terima kasih sudah membaca kembali. Mungkin fic kami jauh dari kalimat-kalimat indah seperti sajak dan puisi, kami disini berusaha mengemasnya dengan sederhana mungkin agar mudah dimengerti. Karena terkadang apalah artinya kalimat-kalimat indah bila susah dicerna pembaca dan kami harap meski kalimat dan deskripsi yang kami gunakan begitu sederhana semoga yang membacanya tetap senang dan bisa ikut merasakan petualangan yang ada di dalam cerita.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**

.

.


	5. NSS : Two loves one girl?

A/N : Baiklah mungkin ada beberapa pertanyaan dari teman-teman yang akan saia jelaskan disini. Pertama setting ini di dunia nyata dan berlangsung setelah kejadian dari Neverland I dengan jeda waktu sekitar 1 minggu lebih setelah Sakura dan kawan-kawan kembali ke dunia nyata. Untuk Gaara dan Rei mereka asli warga Suna yang pindah sekolah karena ingin mencari Sasuke dan Gaara sendiri memiliki posisi Game master disana begitu juga dengan Rei sebagai Sub GM. Sekarang mereka kembali ke Sunagakure karena merasa tidak perlu lagi mencari Sasuke dan ada satu alasan lain yang nanti akan dibahas. Dan saia akan mengingatkan kembali kalau game Neverland itu hanya bisa dimainkan oleh penduduk Konoha atau orang yang memiliki data kependudukan di Konoha karena game itu merupakan sistem local area. Dan Sasori pindah ke Sunagakure untuk melupakan masa lalunya di Otogakure (bagian ini sebenarnya juga akan disisipkan dicerita nantinya). Mengenai Kaoru yang tidak ingat kenapa dia Joker nanti akan dijelaskan seiring dengan berjalannya cerita, jadi bersabar saja menunggunya. Marie dipastikan akan muncul kok. Saia harap semoga bisa sedikit menjelaskan rasa penasaran kalian.

* * *

Warning : T rate, OC, tokoh minor Naruto (semoga kalian kenal).

Genres : Action/Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Mystery/Tragedy.

Pair : Untuk sementara biarkan hint yang mengalir.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC)

This story belong to Riyuki18.

Dedicated to all readers dan para pecinta adventures, please enjoy it.

.

**Neverland Side Story**

**Chapter 3  
**

**(Two loves one girl)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Bagaimana? Sudah mendapat petunjuk?" tanya Hery yang sedikit tidak sabaran. Dia berdiri sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Ada sekitar lima orang ninja yang masuk ke dalam, dan… Tiga lainnya menunggu di depan." Kata Aoba sambil melakukan deteksi dengan telapak tangannya. Pemuda ini memang sudah terkenal dengan kemampuan mendeteksinya dengan bantuan _six_ _senses_. Selain itu dia juga mampu membaca pikiran orang lain dan mengetahui segala hal yang terjadi dimasa lalu dengan cara menyentuh benda ataupun orang tersebut.

"Ini mutlak penculikan." Sambar Haruna dengan yakin, gadis ini juga memiliki insting yang kuat mengenai sesuatu hal, makanya baik dia ataupun Aoba direkrut ke dalam tim penyidik oleh Shun yang mengepalai klub tersebut.

"Sekarang kita keluar," kemudian Aoba berjalan keluar menuju halaman depan kampus, yang lainnya segera mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang.

.

.

Mereka semua sekarang sedang berkumpul di depan gerbang kampus.

"Sepertinya mereka berniat untuk membawa Sasori dan Kaoru keluar dari Sunagakure." Kata Haruna yang sedang memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera menyusul mereka!" Fei yang sangat mencemaskan Kaoru berniat untuk bergegas dari sana dan mencari temannya sebelum terjadi apa-apa.

"Tenang saja, jangan terburu-buru dulu, kita masih bisa melakukan persiapan." Sambung Haruna dengan santai.

"Maksudmu melakukan persiapan?" tanya Hery yang segera mendapat firasat kalau mereka akan segera terlibat di dalam suatu masalah.

"Mereka tidak berniat untuk membawa mereka berdua keluar kota Suna saat ini juga. Mereka akan beristirahat dulu disuatu tempat, baru setelahnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka." Jawab gadis itu sambil sedikit tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya setengah menyeringai.

"Tempat yang mereka tuju kira-kira berada 30 km ke arah utara dari sini." Sambung Aoba yang kemudian melacak tempat tujuan dari para ninja-ninja itu.

"Kalau begitu kita masih bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Aku akan menyiapkan kendaraan dan kalian siapkan yang akan kita butuhkan nanti." Timpal Shun yang sudah menyusun rencana diotaknya. Mereka berpencar untuk melakukan tigas masing-masing. Shun segera pergi untuk mencari kendaraan sedangkan yang lain pergi untuk mempersiapkan persenjataan, karena ada kemungkinan mereka akan menghadapi ninja-ninja tersebut.

* * *

**Sunagakure High school…**

.

.

"Hoi Gaara!" begitu bel istirahat berbunyi Rei langsung mampir ke kelas Gaara dan memanggil pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut untuk segera keluar kelas. Karena ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan mengenai perekrutan _member_ baru untuk cabang _game_ Neverland di Sunagakure.

Gaara yang melihat Rei sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya langsung memasukkan semua buku catatannya ke dalam tas beserta alat tulisnya. Setelah selesai merapihkan semua alat tulis dan bukunya, pemuda itu lekas berdiri dan meninggalkan kursinya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar Matsuri yang sedang berbicara ditelpon terlihat begitu panik dan khawatir.

"Apa? Sasori-nii diculik oleh orang tak dikenal? Baiklah… Terima kasih atas informasinya… " itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Matsuri yang tampak bergetar. Dan dari sudut matanya muncul genangan air yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Matsuri… Apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu?" tanya Gaara yang sempat mendengar percakapan Matsuri ditelpon tadi.

"Gaara-san… Hwaaaaaaaah!" tanpa terduga gadis itu langsung menangis dan memeluk Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara langsung kebingungan harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

-ooo-

Beberapa menit kemudian...

.

"Maaf ya, tadi aku menangis tiba-tiba," ucap Matsuri sambil menunduk merasa malu atas perbuatan sebelumnya terhadap Gaara. Saat ini Matsuri, Gaara, Rei dan Nathan sedang duduk-duduk di tangga lantai dua sekolah dan membicarakan masalah yang terjadi pada kakak Matsuri.

"Lalu apa kakakmu benar-benar diculik?" tanya Nathan berusaha untuk mengembalikan topik awal pembicaraan mereka.

"Hm! Aku diberi kabar dari pihak kampus tempat kakakku belajar dan mereka mengatakan kalau kakakku menjadi korban penculikan, lalu mereka sedang berusaha menyelidikinya." Jawab Matsuri sambil mengangguk cepat. "Sebenarnya… Kemarin ada seorang pria yang menyerang kami saat pulang sekolah… Apa mungkin yang menculik kakakku adalah orang yang sama ya?" akhirnya Matsuri menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami kemarin saat ada seorang pria yang menyerang Sasori dan berniat untuk membunuhnya.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu?" tanya Rei yang sedikit penasaran.

"Dia itu seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan kulit yang kecoklatan, rambutnya klimis dengan sisiran rambut ke belakang warna putih serta mengenakan ikat kepala berwarna putih juga. Kalau untuk pakaiannya dia mengenakan celana hitam yang besar dan kaos putih tanpa lengan. Dia juga membawa beberapa senjata seperti pedang di belakang punggungnya." Jawab Matsuri menjelaskan ciri-ciri dari pria tersebut secara mendetail. Dan begitu mendengar jawaban Matsuri barusan, Rei, Nathan dan Gaara langsung terbengong kaget dan hanya bisa menatap Matsuri dalam diam dengan wajah pucat.

'_Kenapa ciri-cirinya bisa mirip dengan salah satu NPC di Neverland… '_ batin ketiga orang itu dengan bingung dan langsung berusaha menepis dugaan 'gila' mereka.

"Matsuri, apa orang itu seperti ini?" tanya Rei yang langsung menunjukkan salah satu gambar NPC yang ada di Neverland.

"Ah, benar! Itu dia orangnya!" jawab Matsuri dengan cepat mengiyakan, kalau gambar yang ditunjukkan Rei adalah gambar orang yang waktu itu menyerangnya.

Sekarang Rei, Nathan dan Gaara saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung. Wajah ketiganya kembali menjadi pucat seketika.

"Kalian bertiga kenapa? Kalian kenal orang ini?" tanya Matsuri yang merasa sedikit curiga dengan kelakuan tiga orang temannya. Dia merasa ketiganya seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ah, tidak kok! Tidak kenal!" jawab ketiganya langsung dengan kompak, sedangkan Matsuri hanya bingung saja melihat ketiganya yang mendadak bisa kompak seperti itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Matsuri?" tanya Gaara untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak terus membahas orang yang ada di gambar tersebut.

"Aku berniat untuk minta ijin dari sekolah dan pergi ke kampus kakakku." Jawab Matsuri yang berniat untuk menyelidiki sendiri ke kampus kakaknya. Meskipun pihak sana sudah mengatakan sedang menyelidki kemana perginya Sasori, tapi tetap saja hatinya belum tenang.

"Kalau begitu kami ikut denganmu!" sambar Rei dengan cepat. Gaara dan Nathan segera mengangguk kompak yang menandakan kalau mereka berdua juga ingin ikut.

"Ah, tidak usah! Ini urusanku, lagipula aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain." Balas Matsuri yang langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada ketiga cowok itu.

"Tunggu dulu Matsuri! Biarkan kami membantumu! Siapa yang tau kalau orang itu nanti menyerangmu lagi? Selain itu kami harus memastikan… " Gaara ikut berdiri dan berusaha untuk membujuk Matsuri agar dia di ijinkan ikut. Gaara mengutarakan alasannya dan hampir saja dia keceplosan, untung saja Rei segera menyambar omongan Gaara.

"Kami harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja sampai disana!" sambar Rei langsung nyengir lebar.

"Hhh… Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku." Jawab Matsuri yang pada akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan ketiga cowok keras kepala itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

* * *

Di tempat lain Kaoru dan Sasori dibawa ke suatu tempat. Keduanya dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

BLUGH!

Kedua pemuda itu dilempar begitu saja oleh ninja-ninja itu. Setelah itu ninja-ninja tersebut pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Kaoru di dalam.

Beberapa saat Kaoru tersadar lebih dulu dari pingsannya. Dia segera melihat kesekeliling dan menyadari kalau tangannya terikat. Dia melihat Sasori yang masih pingsan dan juga berada dalam posisi tangan terikat juga.

"Sasori! Sasori bangun! Ayo cepat bangun kepala merah!" Kaoru berteriak di telinga Sasori agar pemuda berambut merah itu segera terbangun.

"Siapa yang kau bilang kepala merah, hah?" sambar Sasori cepat yang sudah tersadar. Dia segera bangun dan melihat kesekeliling.

"Dimana kita?" tanyanya dengan bingung melihat seisi ruangan yang begitu hening dan mereka hanya dikelilingi oleh tembok-tembok putih, bahkan lantainya juga berwarna putih. Dan ada sebuah tempat tidur dipojokan tempat itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau… Hey, bisa tolong gigit tali ikatanku?" balas Kaoru yang juga bingung. Kemudian dia berdiri dan meminta Sasori untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

"He, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang melepaskan ikatan tanganku?" Sasori langsung saja protes keberatan dengan permintaan Kaoru.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat. Lagipula akan lebih mudah bagimu, karena kau jauh lebih pendek dariku." Balas Kaoru sambil menyeringai. Tentu saja postur tubuh Sasori yang lebih pendek darinya akan lebih memudahkan dia melepaskan tali ikatan tangan pada Kaoru daripada Kaoru yang melepaskan ikatan tali tangan pada Sasori dan harus membungkuk.

"Hhnn! Menyebalkan!" meski menggerutu tapi pada akhirnya dia melepaskan ikatan tersebut.

-ooo-

**Sunagakure University…**

.

.

"Yap, semuanya sudah lengkap!" Mizu berseru puas ketika melihat semua persenjataan yang dia bawa sudah lengkap. Ada senapan, samurai, belati, _hand_ _gun_, rantai, dan lempengan cakram.

"Darimana kau dapatkan benda itu semua?" tanya Hery setengah merinding melihat barang bawaan Mizu yang semua isinya adalah senjata, entah darimana gadis itu bisa mendapatkannya.

"Hei, hei… Kita kesana bukan berniat untuk membunuh orang, kan?" sambar Aoba yang juga begidik ngeri melihat kumpulan senjata-senjata itu.

"Senjata ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga! Lagian ninja-ninja itu sangat tangguh, kurasa kita memang membutuhkan senjata-senjata ini untuk pertahanan diri!" sambar Mizu dengan cepat yang merasa kalau mereka memang perlu untuk mempersenjatai diri mereka.

"Kurasa aku akan menggunakan ini saja." Aoba mengambil sebuah senapan laras panjang. Disusul oleh Haruna yang mengambil sebuah pistol kecil begitu juga dengan Hery. Sedangkan Reiki mengambil sebuah pedang samurai dan Shun mengambil sebuah pedang berukuran sedang. Lalu Fei memilih mengambil sebuah belati kecil.

"Sudah pukul dua siang, kurasa ada baiknya kita segera berangkat," Shun melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul dua siang. Kemudian mereka semua bergegas menuju luar.

-ooo-

Di depan gerbang kampus…

.

.

"Kalian tunggu disini dulu, aku akan ambil mobil di tempat parkir." Shun meminta yang lainnya untuk menunggu di depan gerbang kampus sedangkan dia akan segera mengambil mobil yang berhasil dia dapatkan.

Saat mereka semua sedang menunggu di depan gerbang kampus, Matsuri, Gaara, Nathan dan Rei datang dan segera menghampiri mereka semua untuk menanyakan soal Sasori.

"Maaf, permisi. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Matsuri yang sekarang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Eh? Iya? Mau tanya apa?" tanya Mizu yang kaget karena tiba-tiba muncul beberapa orang di belakangnya.

"Aku mendapat kabar dari pihak kampus kalau kakakku yang bernama Akasuna Sasori diculik, apa itu benar?" tanyanya untuk memastikan mengenai kabar yang dia dapat sebelumnya mengenai penculikan terhadap kakaknya.

"Oh, jadi kau adiknya Sasori? Itu benar sekali. Dia diculik bersamaan dengan Kaoru Shiin, dan sekarang kami semua berniat untuk menyelidiki keberadaan mereka." Balas Mizu membenarkan mengenai kabar tersebut dan mengatakan kalau saat ini mereka juga sedang melakukan penyelidikan.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku ikut!" sambar Matsuri dengan cepat yang tiba-tiba saja meminta untuk di ikut sertakan dalam penyelidikan.

"He? Ini masalah serius, bukan untuk main-main! Lebih baik kau pulang saja dan tunggu kabar dari kami!" balas Mizu yang tidak mengijinkan Matsuri untuk ikut. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan anak kecil seperti Matsuri masuk ke dalam bahaya.

"Kumohon ijinkan aku ikut! Aku ingin memastikan keadaan kakakku dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri, aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi!" tampaknya Matsuri bersikeras untuk tetap ikut, saat ini tidak ada lagi yang lebih penting selain dari kakaknya dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong kakaknya itu.

"Tenang saja, kami bertiga akan menjaga Matsuri." Sambar Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Mizu, biarkan saja mereka ikut. Lagipula aku kenal dengan mereka. Anak-anak itu pasti bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik!" balas Reiki setelah menyadari kehadiran Gaara dan Rei disana. Dia sudah cukup kenal dengan kedua anak itu dan bisa diandalkan. Dia yakin tak akan ada masalah kalau mereka dibiarkan ikut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi ingat! Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Kalian cukup ikuti kami!" akhirnya Mizu menyerah dan membiarkan anak-anak itu untuk ikut.

"Beres boss!" sambar Gaara, Rei dan Nathan secara bersamaan, sedangkan Matsuri langsung tersenyum senang dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Mizu.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau berdiri disana saja? Ayo cepat masuk!" kata Shun yang setengah berteriak sambil memanggil mereka semua untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Shun, kita kedatangan tamu." Mizu melirik ke arah Matsuri, Gaara, Rei dan Nathan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Begitu rupanya… Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat masuk!" balas Shun yang sepertinya tidak keberatan kalau ke empat orang anak itu ikut bersama mereka.

"Kalau begitu bisa dimulai sekarang… " Aoba menyalurkan energinya kepada seekor burung gagak hitam yang berada di dalam sebuah kandang. Setelah itu dia melepaskan gagak hitam tersebut. "Shun, kita tinggal mengikuti burung gagak itu terbang!" katanya menyuruh Shun untuk mengikuti burung gagak hitam yang dia lepas barusan.

"Aku mengerti! Sekarang naiklah kalian semua!" balas Shun mengangguk cepat mengerti maksud Aoba. Mereka semua segera menaiki mobil hitam tersebut. Mizu mengambil posisi depan, Reiki, Hery, Fei dan Aoba di tengah bagian mobil dan Matsuri beserta teman-temannya duduk di bagian belakang mobil. Setelah menaiki mobil itu, Shun langsung saja melajukan mobilnya dan mengikuti burung gagak tersebut sebagai petunjuk mereka.

* * *

"Hah… Sebenarnya kenapa kita dibawa ke tempat ini? Dan apa tujuan mereka?" tanya Sasori yang masih belum mengerti kenapa para ninja itu menangkap mereka dan apa motif dibalik itu semua. Apalagi kemarin dia diserang oleh dua orang yang tak dikenal dan berusaha membunuhnya.

Sekarang Sasori sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang memang berada disudut pojok dari ruangan tersebut. Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian dalam bayangannya dia teringat kembali pada Sakura. Sampai saat ini dia masih belum bisa mengatakan mengenai perasaannya pada gadis itu, dan hal tersebut sangat menyiksa batinnya.

DEG!

Disaat yang bersamaan Kaoru kembali mengingat bayangan gadis itu lagi.

"Ugh… " pemuda itu langsung memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ada suatu perasaan yang begitu menyayat di dalam dirinya yang saat ini sedang dia rasakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori yang langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan segera menghampiri Kaoru.

"Gadis itu lagi… " gumamnya dengan pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasori.

"Gadis itu lagi? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sasori yang penasaran dan tanpa sadar jadi bertanya megenai gadis yang dikatakan Kaoru.

"Ah, tidak… Hanya saja aku selalu mengingat bayangan seorang gadis yang sama. Jujur sebenarnya aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan jadi hilang ingatan akibat kecelakaan itu. Semenjak itu aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa mengenai masa laluku. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengusik pikiranku, tiap kali aku selalu didatangi bayangan seorang gadis yang berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura. Aku tidak begitu ingat wajahnya, tapi gadis itu memiliki rambut pendek yang senada dengan bunga Sakura." Jawab Kaoru yang tanpa sadar menceritakan pengalamannya pada Sasori. Sasori yang mendengar cerita dari Kaoru langsung manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Mungkin gadis itu adalah kekasihmu. Mungkin sebelum kau kehilangan ingatan, kau sempat memiliki seorang kekasih. Kau harus cepat menemuinya! Tapi… Sebelum itu kita harus memikirkan cara untuk bisa keluar dari sini." Balas Sasori yang mencari alasan paling logis mengenai sosok gadis yang selalu muncul dalam ingatan Kaoru. Kemudian pemuda itu berdiri sambil melihat sekeliling dan memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari ruangan putih yang dikelilingi tembok itu.

-ooo-

Malamnya…

.

.

"Hei, cepat bangun Fei!" Mizu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh cowok tersebut agar segera bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"He? Apa? Sudah pagi ya?" tanyanya setengah mengingau dan langsung dikeplak sama Mizu.

"Bodoh! Kita kemari untuk menyelamatkan Sasori dan Kaoru! Masa kau lupa?" desisnya kesal sambil memarahi pemuda itu dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Sssst! Jangan berisik! Nanti rencana kita bisa gagal." Sambar Aoba yang sedikit risih dengan kegaduhan yang terjadi. Sekarang mereka semua sedang berhenti di salah satu gang dan di samping mereka terdapat sebuah tembok yang menjadi pembatas antara mereka dengan sebuah rumah yang mereka curigai menjadi tempat persembunyian ninja-ninja itu. Mereka yakin tidak salah tempat karena burung gagak yang dikirim Aoba berhenti tepat di depan rumah ini. Dan saat ini mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyusup masuk dan memastikan.

Sedangkan disisi lain terlihat Atsui, Samui dan Darui sedang mengendarai mobil untuk mengejar Kaoru. Mereka sempat menyematkan alat penyadap dibalik dasi pemuda itu sebagai antisipasi dari hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan.

Bagaimanakah aksi penyelamatan Shun dan kawan-kawan? Apa mereka bisa berhasil menyelamatkan Kaoru dan Sasori?

**TBC...**

* * *

Yuki : Untuk OC yang sudah dikirimkan akan kami munculkan sesuai dengan peranannya nanti. Dan untuk Namikaze Kuromizu dia masih ada hubungan dengan Namikaze Shiryu dan hanya kebetulan saja nama marganya sama dengan Naruto. Btw, kalian tau Enma kan? Mahkluk summon yang dipanggil Hokage ke-3 saat melawan Orochimaru. Dan Nathan itu adalah si Skyphantom (untuk suatu alasan identitas dia yang asli cuma Rei yang tau jadi yang lainnya gak tau, demi kebaikan juga sih). Kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti kekuatan segel gelombang itu bukan milik Kagero ataupun Enma (coba disimak ulang). Kekuatan itu berasal dari arah lain yang mampu menahan kekuatan Kagero yang saat itu mencoba untuk mengingatkan Kaoru mengenai kota Neverland.

Ah, untuk Kuromizu saia menjadikannya perempuan karena sang pengirim tidak memberikan penjelasannya dengan mendetail (ciri fisiknya saia juga tidak tau). Untuk Atsui dan kawan-kawan saia akan buat jadi kaku sedikit dan mungkin lebih pendiam hehehe.

Baiklah, ide, saran, kritik dan pendapat silahkan kirim lewat review atau PM dan kalau mau tanya-tanya bisa lewat PM kalau mau mendetail dan sebisa mungkin akan langsung kami jawab. Dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita kami meskipun masih jauh dari kekurangan disana-sini dan maaf kalau banyak typo, semoga kesalahan ini tidak terlalu banyak dan jangan ragu untuk selalu mengingatkan kami.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	6. NSS : Time To Action!

A/N : Ah, iya untuk kemampuan-kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh beberapa tokoh disini (kemampuan diluar batas manusia normal) itu sudah dipastikan mereka NPC. Tapi kekuatan mereka selama di dunia nyata terbatas pemakaiannya, gantian jadi NPC yang kenap penalty skill hehehe. Maaf kalau saia lupa mengatakan bagian itu, dan tenang saja karena misteri dan penjelasannya akan terkuak satu-persatu seiring alur cerita. Bagi yang merindukan Queen Marie, dia hadir di chapter ini kok. Dan untuk Hery, wah jadi pemilik OC sama OCnya sama-sama masuk hukum nih! Sebenernya ide ini muncul dari Reiki yang sempat menyinggung soal detektif, jadi dibuat deh kayak gini. Lagipula untuk hal-hal penyelidikan kriminal begini emang dari jurusan Hukum yang cocok menurut saia. Dan makasih Khairi untuk konfirmasinya, saia tertolong. Di bagian akhir saia akan menjelaskan adanya beberapa kubu disini nantinya, silahkan disimak bagi yang berkenan.

* * *

Warning : T rate, Tokoh minor Naruto (semoga pada kenal), ada OC, typo(s).

Genres : Action/Adventure/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Mystery/Tragedy.

Pairing : Hint dulu (pair akhir biarkan berjalan natural).

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).

Dedicated to all readers or silent readers dan para penyuka genres Adventures, semoga berkenan.

Please enjoy this chapter.

**.**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

**(Time To Action!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Shun, Fei, Mizu, Aoba, Haruna, Hery dan Reiki sekarang sedang bersiap untuk menyusup melewati tembok besar yang mengelilingi rumah besar tersebut. Sedangkan Matsuri, Gaara, Rei dan Nathan menunggu di dalam mobil atas kesepakatan bersama.

"Kalian berempat tetap disini, jaga-jaga di dalam mobil." Kata Shun yang sekali lagi memperingati mereka dengan nada suara yang serius serta memberi _deathglare_ pada Rei, Gaara dan Nathan. Dia tau kalau ketiga anak itu tidak bisa diam dan harus diberi peringatan keras.

Ketujuh orang itu segera keluar dari mobil dan merapat ke tembok sambil membawa senjata masing-masing di tangan. Hery dan Reiki bergegas mengambil posisi sambil saling menengadahkan tangannya untuk menjadi tumpuan lompatan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi duluan." Mizu memutuskan untuk pergi duluan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dia berlari dan langsung melompat ketangan Hery dan Reiki yang menjadi tumpuan, dan kedua pemuda itu melontarkan Mizu ke atas. Gadis itu kemudian dengan mulus sudah berada di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Berikutnya aku!" Haruna dengan semangat langsung maju duluan dan mengikuti jejak Mizu. Berikutnya disusul oleh Aoba, Fei dan Shun. Setelah itu giliran Hery yang pergi dengan bantuan Reiki, kemudian Reiki yang naik dengan menggunakan rantai yang memang mereka bawa.

-ooo-

Sekarang mereka semua sudah berhasil memasuki rumah tersebut dan berada di halaman depan rumah itu. Beruntungnya halaman disana terdapat banyak pepohonan juga rerumputan sehingga mereka bisa bersembunyi di pinggirnya.

"Kita berpencar. Hery, Aoba dan Haruna, kalian pergi menyusup ke bagian belakang dan cari jalan dari sana. Lalu Aku bersama dengan Mizu, Fei dan Reiki akan menerobos dari depan." Kata Shun sambil menyusun rencana untuk membagi tim menjadi dua. Yang lainnya langsung mengangguk mengerti dengan rencana Shun.

"Kalian semua siap?" tanya Shun sambil menatap semua teman-temannya dengan serius.

"Aku siap!" kata Mizu yang langsung menguatkan pegangannya pada samurai yang sedang dia pegang.

"Kami juga siap!" balas Haruna sambil memegang pistol yang dia pegang dengan erat, begitu juga dengan Aoba dan Fei yang merasa siap.

"Tentu saja!" Reiki juga merasa sudah sangat siap untuk menghadapi ninja-ninja itu.

"Aku juga," Hery bukannya mengeluarkan senjata tapi dia malah mengeluarkan sebuah pisang dari balik bajunya, dan kulit pisang itu langsung terbuka dengan sendirinya. Hery tak membuang kesempatan dan langsung melalap buah pisang itu dalam sekali suapan.

DUAGH!

PLAK!

BLETAK!

Kontan pemuda itu mendapat beberapa bogem mentah dari yang lain karena dianggap main-main.

"Kalian semua kejam!" keluh Hery yang kepalanya sudah benjol tiga tingkat.

"Salah sendiri kenapa disaat seperti ini malah berbuat yang aneh-aneh!" sambar Mizu yang langsung kembali marah-marah dengan nada suara yang agak ketus.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi. Sekarang ayo berpencar!" Shun langsung melerai keduanya. Kemudian Aoba, Hery dan Haruna bergegas menyusup diantara lorong tembok yang ada di bagian kiri untuk menuju bagian belakang. Lalu mereka berempat langsung muncul dari balik semak-semak sebagai peralihan.

.

.

"Siapa kalian? Darimana kalian masuk?" tanya kedua ninja yang sedang menjaga di bagian pintu depan dari rumah tersebut. Keduanya langsung menghampiri Shun dan yang lainnya dengan posisi siap menyerang.

"Kami kemari untuk membebaskan teman kami yang kalian culik!" balas Reiki sambil menodongkan samurai yang masih tertutup oleh sarungnya ke arah kedua ninja itu.

"Habisi mereka!" kata salah satu ninja itu dan langsung menyerang mereka berempat.

Sementara di depan sana terjadi perkelahian. Aoba, Haruna dan Hery berhasil menemukan pintu di bagian belakang dengan mulus tanpa adanya hambatan.

"Pintunya susah dibuka!" kata Aoba yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu tersebut.

"Minggir!" Hery menyuruh agar Aoba dan Haruna segera menyingkir dari pintu. Setelah itu, Hery langsung menendang pintu tersebut dengan sangat keras.

BRAKH!

Pintu tersebut berhasil di dobrak oleh Hery hanya dengan tendangan satu kaki.

"Kerja bagus Hery!" kata Aoba yang cukup salut dengan tendangan monster dari pemuda itu sambil mengacungkan jempol. Kemudian dia bergegas masuk bersama Haruna lebih dulu.

"Kalian siapa? Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kemari?" ternyata dibalik pintu itu sudah ada lima orang ninja yang sedang berjaga-jaga.

"Benar-benar kerja yang bagus, Hery… " Aoba langsung berjalan mundur ke belakang dengan pelan-pelan setelah melihat kelima orang ninja itu tengah maju bersiap untuk menyerang mereka.

"A-AWASS!" teriak Haruna sambil menunjuk salah satu ninja yang sedang mengeluarkan sebilah pedang dari belakang punggungnya dan diarahkan ke arah Aoba.

-ooo-

Di bagian depan tampak Mizu dan Reiki sedang menahan kedua orang ninja itu, kemudian Shun dan Fei bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"HAAAAA!" Mizu sedang menghadapi salah seorang ninja tersebut. Dia melakukan satu gerakan melompat dan langsung mengarahkan pedang samurainya ke arah sang ninja.

TRAANG!

Benturan kedua pedang terjadi, tapi Mizu sepertinya jauh lebih unggul. Dia mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan menghantam wajah sang ninja yang menjadi lawannya tersebut. Kemudian dia menebaskan pedang samurainya (pedangnya masih tertutup sarung) ke arah kedua kaki ninja itu membuat lawannya terjatuh. Di sebelahnya Reiki juga tidak kalah dari Mizu, dia bahkan sudah berhasil mengalahkan ninja itu dari tadi.

"Ceh… Suatu kemajuan Reiki." Celetuk Mizu yang tidak menyangka Reiki bisa mengalahkan ninja itu lebih cepat darinya, karena biasanya di dalam klub posisi Reiki kalah satu tingkat darinya. Setelah itu mereka berdua mengikat kedua ninja itu di bawah pohon yang memang ada disana.

"Bagus, ayo susul yang lainnya!" Mizu dan Reiki bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menyusul Shun dan Fei yang sudah masuk lebih dulu.

.

.

Sekarang kita lihat bagaimana Shun, Aoba dan Haruna yang terkepung oleh lima orang ninja.

BRAK!

Aoba melempar bangku yang ada disana ke arah ninja-ninja itu, tapi bangku yang dia lempar berhasil dihancurkan oleh salah satu ninja dengan pedangnya.

"KYAAA!" Haruna terpojok oleh seorang ninja yang sekarang sedang mengarahkan pedang ke arahnya. Gadis itu berteriak sambil menodongkan pistol yang memang dia bawa. "Ja-jangan mendekat atau kutembak!" sambungnya mengancam ninja itu untuk tidak mendekatinya. Tapi tampaknya ancaman gadis itu hanya dianggap sebagai sebuah gertakan saja. Ninja itu tetap saja maju ke arahnya.

SYUUUUUURRR…

Baiklah, pada akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar menembakkan pistolnya ke arah ninja tersebut, tapi yang keluar dari pistol tersebut adalah air.

"WAAA BAKA! KENAPA YANG KELUAR MALAH AIR!" Spontan Aoba dan Hery langsung berteriak panik dengan mata melotot dan mulut yang menganga melihat pistol itu ternyata berisi air.

"Hehehe maaf… Habisnya aku tidak terbiasa dengan pistol sungguhan jadi aku tukar dengan pistol mainan berisi air!" balas Haruna yang masih sempat-sempatnya cengengesan disaat yang genting seperti ini.

"Ceh… " Aoba dan Hery akhirnya berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mengalahkan ninja-ninja yang sedang mereka hadapi untuk menolong Haruna yang berada beberapa meter terpisah dari mereka.

"Dasar gadis bodoh!" kata ninja itu sambil terkekeh merasa sudah menang.

"Tapi sebenarnya air tadi itu isinya adalah air pipis kambing loh! Gimana rasanya pipis kambing? Enak tidak?" sambar Haruna sambil nyengir lebar dan mengatakan kalau ar yang tadi merupakan air pipis kambing.

"A-APAH? GYAAAA BAUU! HOEKZZ!" tanpa terduga ninja itu malah berteriak-teriak histeris lalu kabur dari sana dengan cepat.

"Nah, apa ada lagi yang mau mencicipi air pipis kambing?" kata gadis itu sambil bergaya ala koboy dan memamerkan pistol air keramatnya. Ninja-ninja itu langsung angkat tangan dan mengaku kalah.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Hery, Aoba dan Haruna tengah mengikat ninja-ninja itu di kursi masing-masing.

"Tak kusangka kita mengalahkan mereka dengan menggunakan air pipis kambing… " gumam Hery sambil geleng-geleng dan tidak habis pikir sejak kapan ninja takut pada air pipis kambing.

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini kita harus mengadakan syukuran dan mengundang para kambing sebagai tamu kehormatan." Sambar Aoba asal nyeletuk pakai acara mau adain acara syukuran dengan kambing sebagai mahkluk sakral untuk acara tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" setelah mengikat semua ninja-ninja itu mereka bergegas pergi menuju ke ruangan berikutnya.

-ooo-

Di bagian lain Shun, Fei, Mizu dan Reiki berhasil mengalahkan tiga orang ninja lainnya.

"Untuk ukuran seseorang yang sering ditindas kau cukup hebat juga Fei," ucap Mizu yang salut kepada Fei, ternyata memiliki bela diri yang lumayan hebat, sedangkan yang dipuji hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

"Ayo kita ikat mereka!" sambar Reiki yang langsung saja mengikat ninja-ninja yang sedang pingsan itu.

Tak berapa lama muncul Hery, Aoba dan Haruna dari arah ujung yang lain dan segera bergabung dengan tim Shun.

"Tampaknya di belakang tidak ada jalan rahasia atau semacamnya." Kata Shun yang melihat Hery dan kawan-kawan pada akhirnya bergabung lagi bersama mereka, karena awalnya dia berpikir di bagian belakang ada pintu rahasia atau ruangan tersembunyi.

"Berarti yang tersisa tinggal ruangan atas… " Reiki segera menatap ke atas lantai dua yang terdapat beberapa ruangan disana.

"Mereka pasti ada di salah satu ruangan itu. Ayo kesana!" sambar Fei dengan cepat dan bergegas berlari lebih dulu ke atas. Yang lain segera mengikutinya.

_Drap Drap Drap Drap Drap!_

Mereka semua dengan cepat menaiki tangga tersebut dan sampai di atas lantai dua. Tapi di atas sudah ada enam orang ninja yang menjaga bagian atas tersebut.

Begitu melihat ninja-ninja itu Aoba langsung menembaki mereka dengan senapan yang dia bawa. Tapi ninja-ninja itu memang mahir berkelit, semua tembakan Aoba dapat dihindari ninja-ninja itu dengan lincah dan cepat. Reiki dan Mizu segera berlari bersamaan dan mencoba untuk menghalangi ninja-ninja itu, sedangkan Shun, Fei, Haruna dan Hery langsung berlari menerobos ke depan.

Shun, Fei, Haruna dan Hery berhasil sampai di atas dan langsung berpencar kedua arah. Shun bersama dengan Fei pergi ke sisi kiri dan Haruna bersama Hery pergi ke sisi bagian kanan. Mereka langsung berusaha mencari Sasori dan Kaoru yang kemungkinan besar berada di salah satu ruangan tersebut.

.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Tidak ada juga!" mereka sudah mendobrak pintu itu satu-persatu dari ujung ke ujung tapi mereka tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan dimana Sasori dan Kaoru berada. Sekarang mereka kembali berkumpul lagi di tengah ruangan lantai atas tersebut.

"Kita tidak menemukan mereka dimanapun! Bagaimana ini?" tanya Fei yang langsung panik karena ruangan yang ada semuanya kosong dan hanya ruangan kamar biasa saja.

"Jangan panik Fei. Instingku mengatakan kalau mereka berdua masih ada disini," Haruna berusaha menenangkan Fei yang sedang gelisah. Gadis ini sangat yakin kalau Kaoru dan Sasori masih berada di dalam rumah besar ini.

"Hmm… " Haruna mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan keduanya. Dia berjalan ke arah bagian lorong tengah yang menjadi pemisah antara bagian kiri dan kanan ruangan itu. "Aku mendeteksi keberadaan mereka ada di balik tembok ini… " Haruna berhenti tepat di depan sebuah dinding besar yang menjadi akhir dari ujung jalan tersebut.

"Tapi ini jalan buntu!" kata Fei setengah frustasi dan tanpa sadar tangannya menekan kepala patung yang menjadi hiasan di bagian tersebut. Dan…

_Greeeeet…_

Terbukalah sebuah jalan rahasia dari balik tembok tersebut.

"Tunggu apalagi, ayo cepat masuk!" sambar Shun yang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan rahasia tersebut. Fei, Haruna dan Hery segera menyusulnya.

* * *

"Me… Mereka tangguh sekali!" kata Aoba yang sedang mencoba menahan serangan dari salah satu ninja yang sedang mengarahkan senjatanya ke tubuh Aoba yang dia tahan dengan senapan panjang yang dia bawa.

Sementara Aoba sedang menghadapi seorang ninja, Mizu dikepung dari arah depan dan belakang oleh dua orang ninja. Ninja yang ada di belakang segera melancarkan serangan pada Mizu tapi gadis itu sudah dapat menduganya, dia segera mengelak ke samping, dan ninja yang di depan juga melakukan serangan yang sama, Mizu segera menghindari ke arah samping lainnya. Kemudian ninja yang satu melancarkan tendangan ke belakang, Mizu segera melompat untuk menghindarinya.

Di sebelahnya tak jauh dari Mizu ada Reiki yang juga sedang bertarung dengan tiga orang ninja yang mengepungnya. Ketiga ninja itu maju serentak dan menyerang Reiki secara bersamaan. Pemuda itu segera membungkuk ke bawah dan melindungi dirinya dengan samurai yang berada di belakang punggungnya, menahan serangan musuh dengan samurai tersebut. Lalu, Reiki melepaskan samurai itu dari sarung pedangnya membuat hentakan yang cukup kuat untuk menghempaskan ninja-ninja itu sedikit ke belakang. Pemuda itu langsung berputar dengan posisi setengah membungkuk, dan ninja-ninja itu segera berjatuhan akibat serangan itu.

"He-hebat sekali Reiki! Tapi bisakah kau me-menolongku disini!" kata Aoba yang sepertinya kewalahan menghadapi ninja dihadapannya. Dia masih berkutat untuk menahan serangan ninja tersebut. Tak lama Aoba terkena tendangan yang cukup telak membuat pemuda itu terjatuh ke bawah. Setelah itu, ninja tersebut berusaha menghunuskan pedangnya ke tubuh Aoba, untungnya pemuda itu dengan cepat berguling ke samping sehingga serangan itu tidak mengenainya.

_TRANNG!_

Mizu segera mengatasi ninja tersebut dan terjadi gesekan antara dua senjata. Tapi ada ninja lain yang melompat ke arahnya sambil melancarkan tendangan. Aoba dengan cepat menembak ninja tersebut.

_BANG… !_

Terjadi suatu keanehan… ninja yang ditembak oleh Aoba berubah menjadi buih pasir hitam dan menghilang.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?" tanyanya dengan heran melihat ninja tersebut berubah menjadi buih pasir hitam dan menghilang ditiup oleh angin.

"Aoba awas disampingmu!" Mizu yang melihat ada ninja lain yang menyerang Aoba dari arah lain segera melindungi pemuda itu.

_Sraaaat!_

Gadis itu akhirnya terluka karena menyelamatkan Aoba. Lengan gadis itu terkena goresan pedang yang cukup panjang akibat serangan ninja itu.

"Ugh… " Mizu memegangi lengannya yang terluka, tak lama gadis itu pingsan.

"Mizu! Mizu cepat bangun!" Aoba yang panik langsung saja berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Mizu agar gadis itu bangun.

"Percuma saja, gadis itu sudah terkena racun oleh senjata dari ninja itu!" kata seorang wanita berambut pirang yang panjang lurus seleher. Wanita itu muncul begitu saja dan di belakangnya terlihat ada dua orang lainnya, yang satu pria berambut pirang dengan model rambut yang hampir sama dengan wanita itu, hanya saja bagian poninya dibelah ke samping. Sedangkan pria yang satunya memiliki rambut pendek seleher dan sedikit gimbal dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan kedua orang lainnya. Dia memiliki bagian poni yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya.

"KAKAK!" dari arah paling belakang terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari masuk. Dia memiliki rambut pirang sebahu. Mata abu-abunya tengah menatap kesekeliling seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Serahkan ninja-ninja itu pada kami!" kata sang wanita tersebut dan langsung berlari menerjang para ninja yang sedang dihadapi oleh Reiki. Kedua orang lainnya juga langsung segera maju untuk membantu. Reiki dan Aoba segera menggotong Mizu yang pingsan ke tempat yang lebih aman.

.

"Bagaimana dengan Mizu?" tanya Aoba yang mencemaskan keadaan gadis itu.

"Kau bawa dia ke mobil dan segera bawa ke rumah sakit! Aku akan menyusul Shun dan yang lainnya." Kata Reiki yang menyuruh Aoba untuk segera membawa Mizu ke rumah sakit sebelum terlambat.

"Baiklah! Hati-hati kawan!" balas Aoba mengerti dan segera menggendong Mizu. Dia segera berlari menuju keluar. Reiki langsung berdiri, ketika dia hendak berlari ternyata Manma menariknya.

"Tunggu, aku ikut! Aku Manma Shiin, adik Kaoru Shiin… Biarkan aku ikut denganmu!" kata Manma berusaha memohon agar dia dibiarkan untuk ikut dengan Reiki.

"Ikutlah, tapi kau harus hati-hati, mengerti." Reiki mengangguk cepat membiarkan Manma mengikutinya. Keduanya langsung bergegas berlari menuju lantai dua, sedangkan Atsui, Samui dan Darui sedang mengurusi ke enam orang ninja yang ada disana.

* * *

"Hery tangkap kunci ini!" Fei yang berhasil merebut kunci dari salah satu seorang ninja yang ada di ruangan tersembunyi itu melemparkannya pada Hery, tapi…

DUAGH!

Baru saja kunci itu berada digenggaman Hery tapi tangannya sudah ditendang oleh salah satu ninja disana, membuat kunci itu terlempar kembali ke atas. Shun yang melihat kunci itu terlempar langsung melompat dengan gerakan seperti berguling dan mengambil kunci tersebut. Begitu dapat Shun langsung menuju ke salah satu ruangan yang dijaga oleh ke empat ninja tersebut.

Salah satu ninja berusaha untuk mencegah Shun tapi Fei segera menarik ninja tersebut dan menghajarnya. Hery dan Haruna juga ikut membantu menghadang ninja-ninja yang lain, sampai akhirnya Reiki dan Manma datang bergabung bersama mereka.

_Cklek…_

Pintu ruangan tersebut akhirnya terbuka, dan benar saja di dalam memang ada Kaoru dan Sasori. Kedua pemuda itu cukup kaget melihat ada Shun disana. Dengan cepat mereka berdua bergegas keluar dan melihat ternyata yang lainnya juga datang untuk menolong mereka.

"Cepat keluar dari sini!" Shun menyuruh Sasori dan Kaoru untuk segera cepat pergi keluar. Kedua pemuda itu langsung saja keluar dari sana sedangkan Hery, Fei, Shun dan Reiki mencoba menghalau ninja-ninja itu agar tidak mengejar Sasori dan Kaoru.

.

Tak berapa lama ke empat orang pemuda itu segera menyusul keluar dan begitu sampai di luar ternyata sudah ada banyak polisi yang mengerumuni tempat itu.

"SASORI-NII!" Matsuri langsung saja berlari memeluk Sasori.

"Ma-Matsuri? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasori dengan kaget melihat ternyata adiknya ada disana juga.

"Aku sangat mencemaskanmu Onii-chan! Tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!" balas Matsuri sambil memeluk Sasori dengan erat.

Akhirnya ninja-ninja tersebut ditangkap oleh para polisi yang memang dipanggil Gaara, karena pemuda itu cemas melihat Shun dan yang lainnya sangat lama berada di dalam sana. Polisi-polisi itu menggiring para ninja tersebut untuk naik mobil tahanan dan memasukkan mereka semua ke dalam mobil _box_ yang terpisah menjadi dua.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya!" kata seorang polisi sambil memberi hormat pada Gaara.

"Sama-sama," Gaara membalas sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan Mizu?" tanya Reiki yang teringat dengan gadis itu.

"Aoba sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan mobil." Sambar Rei yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari balik tembok bersama Nathan. Yah, mobil itu dipakai Aoba untuk mengantar Mizu ke rumah sakit.

"Kalian bisa pulang bersama kami, kebetulan aku bawa dua mobil," Manma menawarkan yang lainnya untuk ikut naik mobil bersamanya. Tentu saja mereka menyetujuinya.

Manma bersama dengan Kaoru duduk di mobil depan dengan Atsui yang mengendarai mobil tersebut. Shun, Sasori dan Matsuri ikut bersama mereka dan duduk di bagian tengah. Kemudian Hery dan Reiki naik di bagian belakang. Sedangkan Haruna, Fei, Nathan, Gaara dan Rei naik di mobil satunya bersama dengan Darui dan Samui. Akhirnya mereka semua pulang.

.

.

Tapi di dalam perjalanan tidak ada dari mereka yang mengetahui kalau mobil polisi yang memuat ninja-ninja itu diserang oleh seseorang.

"Siapa dia?" tanya seorang polisi yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dan terpaksa berhenti karena ada orang aneh yang berdiri di tengah jalan sambil mengacungkan sebuah payung ke arah mereka.

"Dasar orang-orang tak berguna… " desis pemuda itu dengan wajah yang terlihat marah. Kemudian dari arah payungnya terlihat ada bola sinar putih yang besar dan mengarah pada mobil-mobil polisi tersebut.

DUARRR!

Sedetik kemudian mobil-mobil itu meledak akibat serangan dari orang tersebut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di kampus…

.

.

"Wah, jadi sekarang kalian berdua di kawal ya?" tanya Hery yang takjub melihat Kaoru dan Sasori datang bersama dengan tiga orang pengawal yang mengatar mereka.

"Mau bagaimana lagi… " jawab keduanya dengan pasrah dan membatin kalau semua itu karena paksaan dari adik mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu mereka semua masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing.

.

.

Kelas Hukum-C…

Di dalam kelas itu mereka kedatangan murid baru.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi, namanya adalah Kurotsuchi! Silahkan masuk," ucap Anko sambil mempersilahkan anak baru itu untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Salam kenal, aku Kurotsuchi!" sapa murid baru itu sambil melemparkan senyuman mencurigakan ke arah Sasori. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam pendek (mirip model rambut Sai), dia memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan sweater pink pucat sebagai luarannya dan terdapat lambang Suna di bagian kiri dadanya serta dasi hitam yang menghiasi. Dia memakai celana _jeans_ putih pendek sepaha dengan sepatu skets putih.

'_Kenapa dia ada disini?' _batin Sasori yang lumayan _shock _melihat gadis yang hampir membunuhnya dua hari lalu sekarang berdiri di depannya dan yang lebih parah lagi dia satu kelas dengannya.

Gadis itu langsung berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan mengambil posisi duduk persis di sebelah Sasori.

"Hallo, salam kenal ya Sa-So-Ri!" gadis itu kembali tersenyum pada Sasori yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus bingung. "Kurasa akan lebih baik aku ada didekatmu agar mudah membunuhmu… " kali ini gadis itu berkata dengan suara pelan dan hanya bisa di dengar oleh Sasori seorang, membuat pemuda itu mau tak mau jadi merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan perkataan gadis itu barusan.

-ooo-

Kelas Hukum-B…

.

.

Di kelas sebelah juga tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka juga kedatangan seorang mahasiswa baru.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Marie Kawaii. Mohon bantuan dari semuanya!" mahasiswa baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. Berbeda dari Kurotsuchi yang terlihat _tomboy_, gadis ini terlihat begitu manis dan _feminime_. Dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna _dirty_ _blonde_, dan dia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan lengan yang digulung sampai sikunya dan memakai _sweater_ warna _pink_ pucat sebagai luarannya dan terdapat lambang Suna di bagian kiri dari _sweater_ itu. serta dasi berwarna hitam yang menggantung di leher. Gadis itu juga memakai rok lipit berwarna putih di atas dengkul serta sepatu skets putih dengan kaos kaki berwarna senada dengan _sweater_ tanpa lengan yang dia kenakan. Gadis itu memiliki warna kulit putih yang tanpa celah. Mata _sapphire_-nya dapat membius siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Waaaaaahh… Cantiknyaaaaa!" gumam para mahasiswa pria yang merasa sedang kejatuhan bidadari di kelas mereka, sedangkan para mahasiswa perempuan langsung mencibir karena merasa mendapat saingan baru.

"Duduklah di bangku kosong sebelah Kaoru." Kata Genma dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum riang. Lalu dia melangkah maju tanpa ragu menghampiri tempat duduknya dan segera duduk disana.

"Finally I find you, Joker," ucapnya yang menoleh ke arah Kaoru sambil tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Kaoru yang dipanggil Joker malah menatap gadis itu dengan heran.

Siapakah kedua gadis itu? Apa alasan mereka sampai masuk ke kampus tersebut? Lalu, siapa orang yang menghancurkan mobil-mobil polisi itu, apakah dia juga terlibat pada kasus penculikan tersebut?

**TBC…**

* * *

Yuki : Untuk OC yang sudah dikirim sudah kami tampung dan mungkin peranannya akan berpencar-pencar ke berbagai cerita Neverland. Jujur ini merupakan fic pertama kami yang rada ruwet alurnya dan bercabang-cabang, saia juga bingung *stress kumat*. Di balik misteri masih ada misteri, begitulah kira-kira dan ceritanya tetap akan saling terkait. Di Neverland Side Story ini merupakan cikal bakal permasalahan yang akan muncul pada part II. Dan disini akan terjadi perpecahan masalah. Untuk kubu-kubu yang dimaksud saia hanya akan memberi hint disini. Kubu satu yaitu yang menginginkan Kaoru dan membunuh Sasori, kubu dua ingin mengembalikan Kaoru, kubu tiga membunuh Kaoru sebagai option terakhir. Dan ada kubu yang masih misteri dengan pergerakannya sendiri yang berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan Kaoru di dunia nyata (untuk ini alasannya akan dirahasiakan dan kubu ini juga menyelidiki sesuatu dan beraksi di bagian sekolah). Yah, saia harap penjelasan kubu ini bisa memudahkan yang membaca lebih mengerti sedikit pihak-pihak mana saja yanbg mengejar dan dikejar.

Untuk sebagian OC ada beberapa yang memegang peranan penting dan saia harap fic saia kali ini dapat diterima dengan baik karena saia sadar, disini saia lebih banyak memakai tokoh minor dari serial Naruto yang jarang sekali disorot *pundung*. Yah, saia harap para pembaca juga bisa menerima mereka seperti menerima tokoh utamanya juga. Saia rasa tokoh-tokoh minor ini juga ingin dikenal heheheh, narsis sedikit. Dan baju yang dipakai Marie sama Kurotsuchi itu seragam kampus di Sunagakure.

Ida, saran, kritik dan pendapat kami terima dan jangans egan untuk meralat tulisan kami, tapi tentunya sampaikan dengan cara yang benar.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	7. NSS : You're My Husband!

A/N : Karena cerita ini bercabang-cabang jadi tokoh Naruto yang lain tentunya bakalan kami simpan dulu, jadi gak langsung semuanay dikeluarin, nanti gak seru. But thanks for advice. Peran Hery, Shun sama Reiki disini tentunya protagonis kok. Dan mungkin nanti mereka juga akan bantuin Gaara Cs. Makasih buat dukungannya untuk cerita ini, sebenarnya kami sedikit pesimis sih melihat genre adventure sama fantasy itu terbilang sedikit (genre romance dimana-mana dan sangat merajai). Jujur kami buat genre ini karena kami tidak pandai mengemas romance dan drama, dan kami merasa lebih cocok mengemas adventure yang dikombinasikan dengan beberapa genre lain. Tapi inipun masih ala kadarnya, kami harap bisa berkenan dan menghibur yang membaca. Untuk pemberitahuan kalau NPC yang mati di real world dia akan musnah. Yang pakai payung itu Aoi Rokusho (kenal?).

* * *

Warning : T rate, Ada OC, tokoh minor Naruto.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Mystery/Tragdey.

Pairing : Hint (pair berjalan secara natural).

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

This story belong to Riyuki18

Dedicated to all readers and silent readers

Buat para pecinta adventure

Please enjoy this chapter!

.

.

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

**(You're My Husband!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Selama dalam pelajaran baik Sasori ataupun Kaoru sama-sama tidak bisa konsentrasi karena kehadiran murid baru yang baru saja masuk di kelas mereka masing-masing. Di kelas Sasori dengan Kurotsuchi yang bernapsu sekali ingin membunuhnya, dapat terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang tajam tiap kali menatapnya sedangkan di kelas Kaoru ada Marie Kawaii yang mengatakan kalau Kaoru adalah Suaminya! Membuatnya sangat _shock_. Bagaimana tidak, kenal saja tidak tapi gadis itu mengaku sebagai istrinya! Terlebih lagi dia memanggil Kaoru dengan sebutan Joker, panggilan yang digunakan Kagero dan Enma.

"Ada sesuatu pada gadis itu… Dia seperti bukan manusia, dan untuk suatu alasan yang tidak kumengerti dia terlihat sangat cocok dengan Kaoru… " kata Haruna yang berbisik pelan pada Aoba yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia memang bukan manusia… Tapi dia bidadari yang turun dari langit!" balas Aoba yang matanya kini sudah berubah bentuk jadi bentuk hati. Yah, pemuda ini tampaknya sedang terpesona pada Marie yang duduk dua baris di depannya dan berada di bagian tengah itu bersama dengan Kaoru (di sebelahnya ada Fei).

"Dasar!" Haruna hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Aoba yang mendadak berubah menjadi terlalu OOC dimatanya saat ini.

Akhirnya tiga jam pelajaran selesai dan semua mahasiswa bergegas keluar kelas masing-masing (oke, untuk anak kuliah disini mereka gak ada rentang waktu istirahat, jadi _full_ pelajaran selama tiga jam dan terkadang ada mata kuliah lain di siang atau sore harinya lagi). Begitu kelas bubar gadis bernama Marie Kawaii itu segera menarik Kaoru dan mengajaknya keluar dari kelas dengan segera. Hal itu membuat para mahasiswa lain berbisik-bisik dan terdengar komentar-komentar miring yang mengatakan kalau Marie terlalu agresif. Marie mendengarnya tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing karena dia ada urusan yang lebih penting ketimbang mengurusi mulut-mulut nakal seperti itu.

-ooo-

"Kenapa kau menarikku sampai kemari?" kata Kaoru yang di bawa ke atap gedung kampus. Pemuda itu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Marie dari lengannya.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Marie sambil menatap serius pada Kaoru.

"Ya sudah, katakan saja." Balas Kaoru yang bersikap sedikit cuek pada Marie. Dia berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada, menunggu gadis di depannya untuk berbicara.

"Let's go home to the Neverland." Jawab gadis itu singkat sambil tersenyum tulus pada Kaoru. Sesaat Kaoru merasa ada suatu kenyamanan di balik senyuman gadis di depannya ini. Dia merasa ada suatu perasaan nostalgia. Tapi sesaat dia kembali teringat bayangan gadis yang berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura dan kali ini dia dapat mendengar ucapan gadis yang ada di dalam bayangannya itu dengan sangat jelas yang berkata "Kita akan bertemu lagi di bawah pohon Sakura". Kaoru langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

-ooo-

**Konohagakure high school...**

.

.

"Ah, bosan sekali!" dengus Kiba yang sedang keluar kelas menuju kantin bersama dengan Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino dan Sakura.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa? Seperti tidak ada gairah hidup saja!" sambar Sakura sambil setengah mendengus dan geleng-geleng melihat Kiba dan Naruto yang menjadi lesu begini. Hal ini sudah terjadi sejak dua hari lalu, dimana _game_ Neverland ditutup untuk sementara karena terjadi kerusakan sistem yang mengakibatkan beberapa NPC di Neverland menghilang di dalam permainannya dan seperti terkena _bug_.

"Habisnya, biasanya tiap istirahat bisa main Neverland tapi sekarang sudah tidak bisa. Rasanya benar-benar membosankan!" balas Naruto dengan sedikit kesal kenapa bisa-bisanya _game_ itu ditutup sementara, padahal dia sudah mau aura levelnya.

"Daripada kau bermain, lebih baik kau belajar, Naruto." Muncul Sasuke tiba-tiba dari belakang sambil memamerkan seringai khasnya pada Naruto.

"Ah, diam kau teme! Padahal kau juga selalu bermain, kan?" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang sebenarnya yang paling maniak sama _game_ tersebut.

"Hhn! Aku ini berbeda darimu Naruto! Meski bermain _game_ tapi nilai pelajaranku tetap bagus, tidak seperti kau yang dobe." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai sambil meledek Naruto.

"Bilang apa kau barusan? Coba bilang sekali lagi, dasar teme!" Naruto sekarang benar-benar kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dan ngomel-ngomel.

"Yang dibilang Sasuke itu benar, Naruto! Lebih baik jangan terlalu sering bermain!" celetuk Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja membela Sasuke.

"Kau juga Kiba! Kenapa kau malah membela Sasuke? Kau ini ada dipihak yang mana sih?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap curiga ke arah Kiba. "Ah, aku tau! Kau pasti takut kalau level karakterku aura duluan, bukan? Mengaku saja, Kiba!" Naruto langsung melompat mundur dan kali ini giliran Kiba yang ditujuk-tunjuk oleh Naruto.

"Naruto, kau ini berisik sekali!" omel Ino sambil menggeplak kepala cowok pirang itu.

"Hmphppt... " Sakura tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Naruto. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini. _'Kira-kira saat ini Joker sedang apa, ya?'_ batin Sakura yang bertanya-tanya penasaran dan terbayang olehnya kalau NPC itu pasti sedang duduk sendirian di dalam istananya.

* * *

**Back to Sunagakure University...**

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu… Neverland? Tempatku disini," ucapnya yang seperti sedang menepis perasaan ganjil ketika nama tempat itu disebut. Terlihat adanya segurat keraguan di wajahnya saat dia mengatakan kalau tempatnya adalah disini.

"Kau bahkan tidak ingat padaku?" tanya Marie dengan tatapan sedih dan genangan air terlihat di sudut mata _sapphire_-nya. Kaoru hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam, lalu perlahan pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita ini adalah _pair_… Kau adalah suamiku. Kita menikah di sebuah _capel_ putih di pinggir pantai, apa kau bisa mengingatnya?" Marie menjelaskan hubungannya pada Kaoru tapi tampaknya pemuda itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya. Bagi Kaoru saat ini, Marie hanyalah seorang gadis yang asing di matanya dan aneh karena mengaku-ngaku sebagai istrinya.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya, karena aku yakin ini pertama kalinya kita baru bertemu," ucapnya sambil setengah mendengus pelan dan berusaha beranjak dari tempat itu. Tapi Marie segera menarik pemuda itu kembali.

"Aku punya bukti!" balas Marie yang masih belum puas karena dia belum menunjukkan bukti yang paling kuat pada Kaoru. "Kalung! Kita memiliki kalung yang sama seperti ini, bukti pernikahan kita!" kemudian Marie mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul salib dan di tengah ukiran salib itu ada sebuah batu _aquamarine_ disana. "Kau juga memilikinya!" sambungnya lagi untuk meyakinkan Kaoru, tapi yang terjadi, pemuda itu malah tertawa kecil sambil geleng-geleng.

"Kurasa kau salah orang, karena aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kalung seperti itu!" balas Kaoru yang merasa tidak memiliki kalung yang seperti Marie tunjukkan padanya.

"Tidak mungkin… Ini tidak mungkin… Kau pasti bohong!" Marie langsung menggeleng cepat tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Kaoru. Kalung itu selalu dipakai Joker dan tidak pernah dia lepas, tapi bagaimana mungkin sekarang kalung itu tidak ada? Tanpa sadar Marie mendorong Kaoru agak keras sampai ke belakang tembok.

"Pasti ada! Kau pasti menyembunyikannya, iya kan?" gadis itu memang benar-benar tidak percaya dan langsung melakukan pemeriksaan dadakan pada pemuda itu.

Disaat yang bersamaan muncul Sasori yang masuk dengan tergesa dan menutup pintu atap gedung sekolah itu. Begitu berbalik dia mendapati Kaoru sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis dan keduanya sedang berada dalam posisi yang bisa disalah artikan oleh siapapun yang melihatnya. Yah, posisi Kaoru saat ini sedang merapat ke tembok dengan keadaan dasi yang sudah setengah terlepas dan beberapa kancing atasnya sudah terbuka dan di depannya ada seorang gadis yang berjarak tak lebih dari 10 cm dan sedang menarik kerah baju pemuda tersebut.

"Errr… Apa aku mengganggu kalian… ?" tanya Sasori yang menjadi canggung melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau Kaoru yang dia anggap sebagai pemuda kalem bisa menjadi seperti ini. "Ku-kurasa aku pergi saja, maaf mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian!" belum sempat Kaoru ataupun Marie menjawab, Sasori memilih untuk mundur dari sana saja dan mencari tempat persembunyian lain yang lebih aman.

"Kau tidak mengganggu kami! Dan tolong, yang tadi hanya salah paham saja." Kaoru dengan cepat segera membenarkan posisi berdirinya dan sedikit menjauhkan Marie darinya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasori yang tampaknya masih setengah ragu, apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau dia ada disana.

"Yakin sekali!" jawab Kaoru dengan cepat sambil memasang wajah yang seolah berkata –jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri bersamanya- sambil melirik ke arah Marie yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu… " balas Sasori seolah mengerti maksud dari tatapan tersebut dan menutup pintu itu kembali yang tadi sempat setengah terbuka (lebih tepatnya dia mengunci pintu tersebut).

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat dan gelisah… " Kaoru mencoba membangun pembicaraan karena dia sama sekali tidak mau membahas apa yang dikatakan Marie mengenai Neverland dan apapun itu yang menurutnya aneh.

"Di dalam kelasku ada murid baru, namanya Kurotsuchi. Dan gadis itu sudah mengatakan lebih dari sepuluh kali ingin membunuhku!" jawab Sasori bercerita mengenai seorang gadis bernama Kurotsuchi yang membuatnya jadi sangat frustasi. "Sekarang aku sedang lari dari kejarannya, berharap dia segera pulang duluan," sambungnya lagi sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tadi bilang Kurotsuchi?" sambar Marie menanyakan gadis yang bernama Kurotsuchi itu.

"Iya, kenapa? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasori balik ke Marie.

'_Apa dia benar-benar Kurotsuchi? Kalau iya berarti dia pasti mengincar Joker.'_ Marie terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir di dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kaoru yang heran melihat perubahan sikap Marie yang drastis. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu jadi pendiam, berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kaoru, Marie langsung melengos pergi dan berusaha membuka pintu tersebut.

"Pintu itu aku kunci, dan-" pada awalnya Sasori ingin melemparkan kunci yang dia pegang pada gadis itu tapi omongannya terhenti ketika dia melihat aksi super dari Marie yang di luar dugaan.

BRUAKH!

Tepat sekali! Pintu itu di dobrak oleh Marie dengan cara menendangnya dengan sangat keras. Bahkan pintu itu terlihat penyok dan bagian gagang pintunya terlepas. Begitu pintu terbuka Marie pergi begitu saja.

'_Gadis jaman sekarang sangat mengerikan… '_ batin Sasori dan Kaoru secara bersamaan setelah melihat aksi Marie barusan. Saat ini mereka benar-benar belajar kalau penampilan luar tidak menjadi jaminan. Siapa yang menyangka kalau penampilan manis Marie menyembunyikan fakta kalau gadis itu bertenaga monster.

* * *

**Sunagakure high school…**

.

.

"Gaara!" Rei terlihat sedang bersama Nathan sudah berdiri di depan kelas Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri kedua temannya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara pada kedua orang itu sambil berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Ayo ke kantin sekaligus membicarakan masalah itu," ajak Rei yang kelihatannya sudah tidak sabar ingin membahas mengenai sesuatu yang menjadi ganjalan pikirannya, karena sejak kemarin ada saja halangannya saat mau bicara.

"Hhh… Iya-iya, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali." Balas Gaara dengan cuek, tapi pada akhirnya pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Rei dan Nathan yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya.

-ooo-

**Back to Sunagakure University…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Sebenarnya kau tadi sedang apa dengan gadis itu?" tanya Sasori sambil sedikit menggoda iseng pada Kaoru.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa… Hanya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman saja barusan." Jawab Kaoru dengan cepat. Dia tau saat ini Sasori pasti sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena kejadian tadi.

"Gak usah malu-malu begitu! Dia lumayan cantik kok, menurutku!" sambar Sasori yang masih meledek Kaoru dengan seringai isengnya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau suka padanya?" giliran Kaoru yang balas meledek Sasori.

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak! Bagiku, hanya ada satu gadis yang kucintai dan dia adalah… Sakura." Mendadak saja suasana ceria tadi berubah menjadi hening. Sasori langsung duduk di sana sambil meluruskan kakinya dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit sambil menghela napas panjang.

DEGH!

'_Bayangan itu lagi… '_ Kaoru kembali memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sakit. Dia kembali mengingat gadis itu lagi. Kenapa setiap kali dia teringat pada gadis itu, hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Seperti ada suatu perasaan yang mengganjal dan tak bisa tersampaikan.

"Kaoru, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori yang langsung berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda itu. "Apa gadis itu lagi, ya?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Iya, begitulah… Tapi aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan bayangan-bayangan itu. Hanya saja, sampai sekarang aku masih belum begitu mengingat wajahnya." Balas Kaoru sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar suara cukup keras dari sebuah _megaphone_ yang berasal dari arah bawah.

"HARI INI AKAN TERJADI PERTARUNGAN ANTARA KUROTSUCHI DAN MARIE! SIAPAKAH YANG AKAN MENANG?" suara teriakan itu terdengar sangat jelas membuat Kaoru dan Sasori yang berada di atas jadi tertarik untuk melihat ke bawah. Keduanya langsung melihat dari arah atas gedung dan mendapati dua orang gadis yang sedang berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Itu kan, gadis yang tadi… Dan ada Kurotsuchi! Mau apa mereka?" tanya Sasori dengan bingung melihat kedua gadis itu seperti sedang bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Ayo kita kesana!" sambar Kaoru dengan cepat sambil menarik Sasori untuk pergi melihat ke bawah.

* * *

Di halaman kampus…

.

.

"Dengar ya Kurotsuchi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Joker! Kalau aku menang, kau harus menyingkir darinya!" kata Marie yang menatap Kurotsuchi dengan serius.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, karena aku tidak akan menyerah ataupun kalah darimu!" balas Kurotsuchi dengan gaya yang menantang. Dalam hitungan ketiga, Marie dan Kurotsuchi memulai pertarungan mereka.

"HIAAAAAAAAT!" kedua gadis itu maju secara bersamaan dengan satu tujuan yaitu saling mengalahkan.

DUGH!

DUAGH!

Keduanya berlari dan sama-sama saling melancarkan pukulan yang saling tertahan, kemudian keduanya mundur beberapa langkah dan langsung sama-sama melayangkan tendangan. Dalam posisi seperti itu, Marie kembali melancarkan sebuah tinju dari kepalan tangan kirinya mengarah pada wajah Kurotsuchi, tapi lawannya segera mengelak ke samping dan hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Kurotsuchi dan dapat dihindari juga oleh Marie. Kedua gadis itu langsung kembali mundur beberapa langkah lebih jauh.

"HIAAAAAA!" kedua gadis itu kembali lagi berlari untuk saling menerjang tapi aksinya keburu dihentikan oleh Mizu yang muncul di tengah-tengah mereka secara tiba-tiba. Yah, Mizu sudah dinyatakan sembuh karena racun di dalam tubuhnya bukan racun yang berbahaya.

"BERHENTI!" Mizu dengan lantang berteriak menyuruh mereka berdua untuk berhenti. Mau tak mau Kurotsuchi dan Marie segera menghentikan perkelahian mereka. "Jangan buat keributan di area kampus! Sekarang kalian berdua ikut aku!" Mizu langsung membawa kedua gadis itu untuk mengikutinya, tentu saja sebuah sanksi hukuman akan diberikan pada dua mahasiswa yang berkelahi itu. Baru saja masuk sudah cari gara-gara, benar-benar tidak tau aturan.

Sementara itu di depan gerbang kampus berhenti sebuah sedan mewah berwarna merah mencolok dan dari dalamnya keluar dua orang gadis. Gadis yang satu memiliki rambut hitam panjang di atas pinggang dengan bagian rambut bagian kiri dan kanan yang disisihkan ke bahunya. Gadis itu memakai sebuah jaket ungu lengan panjang yang ditutup rapat dan memakai celana hitam panjang ketat serta sepatu _boots_ hitam. Lalu gadis yang kedua memiliki rambut coklat muda panjang sampai mencapai pinggang dengan bagian rambut yang di ikat setengahnya. Dia memakai sebuah _dress_ _baby_ _doll _berwarna biru sampai selutut dengan kaos kaki panjang sampai mencapai lututnya dan sebuah sepatu _mary_ _jane_ berwarna biru muda.

.

Kedua gadis itu berdiri di depan gerbang kampus sambil melihat keramaian yang sedang terjadi disana.

"Ada apa ya? Kok ramai sekali?" tanya gadis berambut hitam tersebut yang bertanya-tanya heran dengan suasana kampus yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam," ucap gadis berambut coklat yang kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Hey, bukankah itu adalah Koyuki dan Haruna?" seru salah seorang mahasiswa sambil menunjuk kedua gadis tersebut yang bernama Koyuki dan Haruna.

* * *

**Sunagakure high school…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Gaara, apa benar Neverland akan diadakan di Suna?" tanya Rei yang langsung membahas masalah _game_ Neverland yang sempat membuat gempar di Konoha itu. bukan karena permainan saja, tapi ternyata ada sebuah kisah pembunuhan di balik dari pembuatan _game_ tersebut.

"Ya, kudengar pihak perusahaan _game_ di Suna sudah mendapat _license_ dari si Orochimaru dan mungkin beberapa bulan ke depan akan segera di buka beta _game_-nya." Jawab Gaara yang mendapat informasi itu dari ayahnya yang _notabene_ merupakan pemimpin dari kota Suna dan tentunya sang perusahaan tersebut meminta ijin kepada ayahnya.

"Lalu pihak mereka menginginkan kita untuk bergabung di perusahaannya?" tanya Rei kembali yang memang sempat diminta untuk bergabung dan kabar itu dia dengar dari Gaara langsung.

"Begitulah, menjadi bagian dari _game_ Neverland. Game master, Sub GM dan Admin," ucapnya sambil melempar pandangan ke Rei dan Nathan secara bergantian. "Yah, itupun kalau kalian berminat. Kalau setuju kita bisa segera konfirmasi. Tenang saja, waktunya kan masih lama jadi bisa dipikir-pikir dulu!" sambung pemuda itu lagi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku dan memain-mainkan kursinya dengan santai.

"Yah… Kurasa ada baiknya dipikir-pikir dulu. Berurusan dengan Neverland pasti tidak akan mudah… " balas Rei yang langsung tersenyum kecut. Gaara dan Nathan mengerti maksud ucapan temannya itu. _Game_ itu sudah membuat masalah besar dengan hilangnya seorang Uchiha dan Sabaku secara misterius, bukan hanya itu. _Game_ itu juga sudah menghilangkan beberapa nyawa dari orang-orang yang mengembangkannya.

Selain itu ada satu hal yang disimpan Gaara. Kejadian di _Tears_ _of_ _sky_ itu tak akan pernah bisa dia lupakan. Berbeda dari Rei dan Nathan yang tidak bisa mengingat kejadian selama mereka bertualang di Neverland, Gaara masih ingat betul kejadian terakhir itu dan semuanya. Sekarang dia baru mengerti, mungkin yang dimaksud 'beban' oleh Kagero adalah hal ini. Ingatan mengenai dunia Neverland tak pernah bisa terlupa.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau diam?" tanya Nathan yang memperhatikan Gaara mendadak menjadi diam dengan tatapan yang menerawang.

"Ah, tidak. Sudahlah bahas itu nanti saja! Sekarang aku lapar!" jawabnya dengan cepat dan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya bergegas menuju sang penjaga kantin untuk membeli makanan tentunya.

Tanpa disadari ketiganya, tak jauh dari tempat mereka ada seorang anak laki-laki yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut pirang dengan model rambut yang berdiri (seperti model rambut Natsu dari Fairy tail), matanya yang berwarna merah gelap menatap tajam pada ketiga pemuda itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat yang dia sembunyikan di bawah kolong meja.

Apa hubungan antara Kurotsuchi dan Marie? Dan apa benar yang dikatakan Marie kalau Kaoru adalah suaminya? Dan mengapa Kurotsuchi begitu bernapsu untuk membunuh Sasori? Lalu apakah benar Neverland akan segera memasuki kota Sunagakure? Dan siapa pemuda aneh yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Gaara, Rei dan Nathan? Mengapa pemuda itu terlihat marah?

**TBC…**

* * *

Riku : Errr, gue gantiin Yuki nulis di bagian ini. Sebenernya Yuki lagi mengkonsep ulang cerita untuk akatsuki sama Betrayal. Maklum gara-gara hibernasi berkepanjangan dia jadi lupa sama konsep awalnya. Dan dia benar-benar minta maaf kalau membuat yang baca jadi menunggu lama (ada yang nunggu kah?). Untuk betrayal dia udah menemukan konsep baru yang mungkin kembali akan mengambil tema Fantasy dengan tambahan Crime, sesuai dengan permintaan yang request (yah walaupun yang request mungkin udah lupa tapi dia akan tetap melanjutkannya). Tema fantasy terlihat agak kurang diminati makanya kami mau menambah sedikit tulisan yang berbau fantasy, dan maaf bila tidak berkenan.

Disini ada dua tokoh minor Haruna sama Koyuki, ada yang kenal mereka? Haruna muncul di bagian misi Naruto yang disuruh mencari seorang putri (kalo gue gak salah) dan putrinya itu nyamar jadi cowok. Sedangkan Koyuki itu muncul di bagian OVA. Dia putri merangkap artis. Sebenernya gue ragu dengan kehadiran tokoh-tokoh minor disini, tapi si Yuki tetap menulisnya, moga-moga bisa diterima dan lebih dikenal kehadiran mereka.

Saran, ide, kritik dan pendapat kirim lewat review boleh atau ke PM boleh aja dah. Flame? Baca aturan pakai, bila keluhan berlanjut segera hubungi gue lewat PM.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	8. NSS : Give Me The Answer!

A/N : Kenapa Gaara bisa ingat? Sepertinya itu sudah pernah dijawab... Itu berlaku bagi mereka-mereka yang melawan Joker di last battle. Yap, Joker dan Marie emang sempat menikah pas mereka kabur (kasian juga si Marie baru nikah tapi si Jokernya tewas). Tokoh baru itu memegang rahasia tersendiri nantinya dan berhubungan sama orang tua Sasori. Aoi Rokushu bukan maling payung itu, tapi ojek payung! tenang nanti ingatan mereka kemungkinan dikembalikan. Yosh, makasih minna dukungannya, semoga masih berkenan untuk membaca cerita ini.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, ada OC.**

**Pairing : Hint (pair akhir berjalan natural).  
**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Friendship/Mystery/Tragedy.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kecuali OC.  
**

**Dedicated to all readers and silent readers.  
**

**Semoga berkenan, please enjoy this chapter!  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

**(Give Me The Answer!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Hey sampai kapan dia mengikuti kita?" tanya Fei sambil menunjuk Marie yang berjalan tepat di belakang mereka. Sejak tadi gadis itu memang mengikuti mereka terus.

"Hhh… entahlah. Terserah dia mau berbuat apa." Balas Kaoru yang menoleh sedikit ke belakang sambil menghela napas sedikit. Sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran gadis itu dan memilih membiarkannya mengikutinya, siapa tau jalan pulangnya memang satu arah dengan mereka.

Tapi saat mereka sedang berjalan tiba-tiba saja muncul mahkluk-mahkluk aneh mengelilingi mereka.

"Wa-wah! Da-darimana datangnya mahkluk-mahkluk ini? Mereka seperti monster!" Fei yang kaget sedikit terlonjak karena kaget dengan munculnya mahkluk yang bentuknya mirip dengan kelinci dengan bulu berwarna hitam dan memiliki mata merah menyala serta gigi taring yang mencolok. Mereka muncul begitu saja dari balik semak-semak yang berada di pinggiran jalan.

"Dark rabbit… " jawab Marie yang langsung bersiaga di depan untuk menghadapi monster-monster itu.

"Apa? Apa itu dark rabbit?" tanya Fei yang bingung tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Marie barusan.

"Sudahlah, penjelasannya nanti saja! Sekarang kalian berdua cepat pergi dari sini, biar aku yang melawan mereka." Balas Marie dengan cepat dan menyuruh keduanya untuk segera menyingkir.

"Tapi apa kau-" Kaoru sebenarnya merasa tidak yakin kalau Marie bisa melawan mahkluk-mahkluk itu sendirian, tapi omongannya sudah dipotong oleh gadis itu.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menghadapi mereka. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku," kata Marie sambil menoleh ke arah Kaoru dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Fei tanpa menunda waktu lagi langsung menarik Kaoru untuk pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya. Kaoru akhirnya mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Fei sambil menatap Marie dari kejauhan dan tanpa disadarinya dia berharap kalau gadis itu akan baik-baik saja.

"Sekarang, hadapi aku!" kata Marie yang sedang menghalangi monster-monster itu sendirian. Tiba-tiba saja dari tangannya muncul sebuah payung berwarna putih. Gadis itu mengembangkan payung tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke arah para monster itu.

"Blowing Up!" seketika dari ujung payungnya keluar gelombang-gelombang angin yang berbentuk seperti cincin menyerang monster-monster itu. serangan itu menghempaskan monster-monster tersebut.

-ooo-

"Fiuh… Sebenarnya mahkluk apa yang tadi?" tanya Fei sambil menyeka keringat di keningnya. Dia masih bingung dengan mahkluk-mahkluk aneh yang tadi muncul mengelilingi mereka. Kaoru hanya menggeleng dengan pelan menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu.

_BRUUUUUUM!_

_Ckiiiiittttt…_

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam berhenti di depan mereka. Dari dalam mobil itu keluar seorang pemuda dengan kacamata hitam yang berambut hitam dengan model rambut dengan model tidak beraturan. Pemuda itu memakai baju kaos putih ketat tanpa lengan dengan ditutupi rompi _jeans_ berwarna biru tanpa lengan dan memakai celana _jeans_ biru serta sepatu hitam. Dia terlihat sedang merokok.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Fei?" kata pemuda itu menyapa Fei dengan gaya yang sedikit angin-anginan sambil menyeringai angkuh pada Fei.

"Kau… Alvaro Ishidate, bukan?" tampak Fei tidak begitu senang melihat pemuda yang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Jadi kau masih ingat padaku, ya? Hari ini aku baru saja keluar dari penjara dan berniat untuk melihat keadaanmu, tapi tak disangka malah bertemu denganmu disini." Jawab pemuda itu sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangannya dan membuang puntung rokok ke sembarang jalan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kaoru setengah berbisik pada Fei.

"Dia itu Alvaro Ishidate. Lebih baik kita jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, karena dia berbahaya. Dia sempat mendapat hukuman percobaan selama setengah tahun karena aksi provokasi yang memicu kerusuhan. Sudah, lebih baik kita hindari dia." Fei membalas sambil berbisik pelan supaya tidak terdengar oleh pemuda yang bernama Alvaro tersebut.

"Jadi sekarang kau bergaul dengan anak seperti itu?" tanya Ishidate sambil menunjuk Kaoru yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hei, kenapa menunjukku seperti itu!" protes Kaoru karena tidak suka dengan sikap pemuda tersebut yang seenaknya saja menunjuk-nunjuk orang.

"Ah, Fei. Aku punya pekerjaan untuk kita berdua, apa kau berminat?" tanya Alvaro dengan cuek, tidak mempedulikan Kaoru yang sudah mengirim _deathglare_ padanya.

"Aku sudah berhenti kau tau. Sekarang aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku dengan normal," jawab Fei dan langsung menarik Kaoru untuk segera pergi dari sana, dia tidak ingin kembali terlibat dengan urusan kriminal.

"Hooo… hmm, sebenarnya urusanku dengan temanmu itu," ucap pemuda itu yang beralih menatap Kaoru sambil menyeringai. Lalu dia bersiul dengan keras, kemudian muncul beberapa orang dari dalam mobil dan langsung mengepung Fei dan Kaoru.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Alvaro?" geram Fei sambil bertanya kesal kenapa tiba-tiba mereka dikepung seperti ini.

"Aku disuruh untuk membawa temanmu itu, jadi diam dan jangan bertindak bodoh! Atau, aku tak segan-segan melukai temanmu itu!" jawab Alvaro yang ternyata bertujuan untuk membawa Kaoru. "Cepat bawa dia!" Alvaro lalu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk segera membawa Kaoru.

"Kau… !" Fei berusaha untuk menyerang dan menghadang orang-orang tersebut.

"Jangan macam-macam atau temanmu akan terluka!" sambar Alvaro dengan cepat mengancam Fei untuk tidak bertindak bodoh. Fei langsung diam di tempatnya, dia kenal betul dengan Alvaro. Dia selalu melaksanakan ancamannya bila omongannya tidak di dengar. Fei terpaksa diam melihat Kaoru dibawa oleh orang-orang itu.

"Selamat tinggal temanku!" Alvaro bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil setelah melihat Kaoru sudah dimasukkan ke dalam. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Fei sambil memberikan senyuman menghina pada pemuda itu, setelah itu mobilnya melaju cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kurang ajar… " geram Fei yang sangat marah atas kejadian tadi. Dia meraih telpon genggamnya di dalam tas, dan segera mengirim pesan pada Shun untuk meminta bantuannya.

Tak lama Marie datang. Gadis itu berlari dari kejauhan dan dia berlari semakin cepat saat dilihatnya Fei sedang berdiri sendiri disana tanpa adanya Kaoru, dan melihat tas pemuda itu tergeletak begitu saja di jalanan.

"Fei, kemana Kaoru?" tanya gadis itu begitu sampai di dekat Fei. Tampak jelas raut wajahnya sangat cemas.

"Seseorang membawanya pergi… Maafkan aku tak bisa menjaganya… " jawab Fei sambil menunduk lemah dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada _handphone_ yang sedang dia pegang itu.

* * *

Di dalam mobil...

.

.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membawaku pergi? Dan kau mau membawa aku kemana?" tanya Kaoru dengan sedikit amarah yang sudah hampir naik ke atas kepalanya. Kemarin dia diculik oleh para ninja sekarang muncul lagi satu orang yang tak dikenalnya dan menculiknya. Dia semakin tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya ini, kenapa banyak orang-orang yang ingin menculiknya.

"Kau itu sedang menjadi sandera! Sandera tak pantas untuk berbicara, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja!" balas pemuda berandal itu sambil membentak Kaoru.

'_Aku tidak mau seperti ini!' _batin Kaoru yang sudah lelah terus-menerus harus mengalami hari-hari seperti ini.

_Set!_

Tanpa terduga sebuah kartu muncul dari balik tangannya yang sedang terikat itu.

_Sreeeeet!_

Kartu yang muncul dari balik tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Kaoru dan pemuda itu melepaskan ikatan tali tersebut dengan kartu tersebut. Begitu terlepas Kaoru segera berbalik ke belakang dan menghantam keras wajah pria yang sedari tadi tengah memeganginya.

DUAGH!

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di wajah pria tersebut membuat aliran deras berwarna merah muncul dari hidungnya dan pria tersebut pingsan akibat pukulan tersebut.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kau bisa lepas?" tanya pria satunya yang berada di sebelah dengan bingung melihat Kaoru bisa lepas dari ikatannya. Pria itu kemudian berusaha untuk menangkap Kaoru.

"Pintunya tak bisa terbuka!" Kaoru berusaha membuka pintu mobil tersebut tapi sepertinya pintu itu terkunci dari depan (kunci otomatis dari depan, ada yang mengerti maksudnya?). _'Tak ada jalan lain,'_ ucapnya sambil melihat ke sisi jendela mobil tersebut. Lalu…

CRASHHH!

Dia memecahkan kaca mobil tersebut dengan menendangnya kuat-kuat. Kaca mobil itu akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau lolos!" kata pria tersebut berusaha menarik Kaoru kembali. Kaoru segera berbalik dan menendang pria tersebut. Dia keluar dari kaca jendela mobil dan jatuh terguling di jalanan. Setelah itu dengan cepat dia bangkit dan bergegas berlari dari sana.

"Benar-benar anak yang menyusahkan!" desis Alvaro yang menjadi geram melihat aksi Kaoru barusan. Dia segera memutar arah mobilnya untuk mengejar Kaoru.

.

.

Kaoru terus berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk menghindari kejaran dari Alvaro yang mengejarnya dengan mobil. Saat itu ada sebuah cahaya seperti laser mengarah padanya dari arah depan. Reflek dia segera mengelak ke samping menghindari cahaya yang melesat ke arahnya itu. sinar cahaya itu kini tertuju pada mobil yang sedang mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Ceh, apa itu?" desis Alvaro dengan kaget, mendadak ada sebuah cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan menuju arahnya. Pemuda itu segera membanting setir mobilnya ke samping, membuat mobilnya itu menabrak dinding jalan.

BANNNG!

Mobil itu terbentur ke samping dengan cukup keras. Beberapa detik kemudian mobil tersebut mulai berasap.

"Uhuk… Uhuk… Sialan!" Alvaro keluar dari dalam mobil bersama dengan dua orang pria lainnya sambil terbatuk-batuk dan mengumpat.

"Ayo cepat kita kejar dia!" Alvaro langsung menyuruh yang lainnya untuk segera mengejar Kaoru yang saat ini sedang terdiam diposisinya.

.

.

"Ternyata seranganku tadi meleset, ya?" saat ini sudah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang memakai pakaian kaos hitam ketat dengan model _turtle_ _neck_ dan memakai celana _jeans_ putih yang sedikit ketat dan di pinggangnya terikat sebuah mantel bulu warna putih. Pemuda itu juga sepertinya membawa payung tradisional yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Kaoru yang sudah tidak bisa menahan semua rasa penasarannya juga emosi di dalam hatinya.

"Mudah saja. Kau cukup diam dan ikut denganku tanpa melawan." Jawab pemuda itu sambil memamerkan senyum pura-pura kepada Kaoru.

"Jangan harap!" balas Kaoru dengan cepat yang langsung saja menolak ajakan dari pemuda berambut hijau tersebut.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada jalan lain, aku akan pakai cara kekerasan!" sambar pemuda itu yang langsung menyerang Kaoru dengan payung yang dia bawa itu. Pemuda itu mengarahkan payungnya ke arah Kaoru tapi dapat dihindari oleh Kaoru.

"Anak kurang ajar! Gara-gara kau mobilku jadi rusak!" tanpa terduga datang serangan dari arah belakang. Alvaro yang sedang kesal langsung saja melancarkan tinjunya ke arah Kaoru. Pemuda berambut putih itu melirik serangan Alvaro sesaat, lalu dia bergerak ke samping kiri sedikit kemudian melompat beberapa kali ke belakang.

"Sekarang kau tak bisa lari lagi bocah!" Kaoru terkepung oleh dua orang pria lainnya. Alvaro dan pemuda berambut hijau itu juga ikut mengelilinginya. Dia terpojok, karena tepat di belakangnya adalah sebuah tembok pembatas yang cukup tinggi. (Akan dikasih penggambaran sedikit suasana jalan disini. Jalan ini kiri dan kanannya ditumbuhi pohon dan semak-semak, hanya saja di bagian kiri ada dinding putih yang menjulang tinggi dan di atas dinding itu ada pohon-pohon juga dan di atasnya itu merupakan hutan dari daerah tersebut, semoga bisa terbayang).

"Tch… " decak Kaoru yang bingung mau melakukan apa karena dia sudah terpojok.

"KAORUUU!" tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan terdengar suara teriakan dari Fei yang datang bersama Hery, Yoshi Haruna (mulai sekarang dia akan dipanggil Yoshi agar tidak tertukar dengan Haruna-Hime), Aoba, dan juga Marie. Kelimanya segera berlari menghampiri Kaoru (Reiki dan Shun gak ikut disini karena mereka berdua sedang mengurusi sesuatu).

"Aoi Rokusho! Kalau kau berani saja melukainya, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk melenyapkanmu!" kata Marie sambil memasang muka galak dan mengarahkan payung putihnya itu kepada pemuda berambut hijau yang dia sebut sebagai Aoi Rokusho.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu putri. Aku hanya berniat untuk meminjamnya saja." Balas Aoi dengan santai sambil menyeringai.

"Kau… !" Marie yang melihat sikap Aoi sedikit terpancing dan menjadi emosi. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada payungnya itu, bersiap untuk menyerang pemuda itu bila dia berani macam-macam.

"Kalian bertiga urus mereka! Aku akan membawanya pergi dari sini!" Aoi menyuruh Alvaro dan kawan-kawannya untuk menghadapi Fei dan yang lain. Seketika dia dengan cepat memegang tangan Kaoru dan sedetik kemudian muncul cahaya yang meliputi keduanya, setelah cahaya itu menghilang baik Kaoru ataupun Aoi sudah tidak berada di tempat.

"Hehehehe… Kalau begitu ayo kita bermain-main dulu, anak-anak serang mereka!" Alvaro menyeringai aneh sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya. Lalu dia memberi komando pada dua orang anak buahnya untuk menyerang Fei dan kawan-kawan.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya lolos!" Marie tiba-tiba saja berlari dari sana sambil mengikuti arah cahaya tadi yang melesat ke arah atas untuk mengejar Aoi dan Kaoru.

* * *

Di suatu tempat…

.

.

Kaoru tiba di sebuah tempat yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan serta semak-belukar. Pemuda itu segera bangun dan berdiri sambil melihat keadaan disekitarnya, kemudian dia melihat pemuda berambut hijau itu sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa kau bawa aku kemari?" tanya Kaoru kepada pemuda yang bernama Aoi itu.

"Sekarang, mari kita coba kekuatanmu!" pemuda itu kembali menyerang Kaoru. Dari jarak yang sedekat itu dia melancarkan serangan dari payung yang dibawanya itu.

'_Apa itu?'_ Kaoru melihat adanya kumpulan sinar terang yang berkumpul menjadi satu di ujung payung tersebut, dan lama-kelamaan membentuk menjadi sebuah gumpalan cahaya yang besar.

"RASAKAN INI!" cahaya sinar itu ditembakkan oleh Aoi ke arah Kaoru yang berada tepat di depannya.

"BAHAYA!" saat itu pula muncul Marie yang langsung menahan cahaya itu dengan payung miliknya. Kemudian kekuatan cahaya itu dia lontarkan ke arah yang lain. (Marie yang berlari saat itu langsung melakukan gerak _teleport_ untuk mengejar saat Fei dan yang lainnya tidak terfokus padanya).

DARR!

Cahaya yang dilontarkan itu menimbulkan ledakan saat menabrak pohon yang berada di belakang Aoi.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu? Don't dare you to bother with him!" kata Marie dengan galak sambil memperingati Aoi sekali lagi.

"Ceh… lebih baik aku pergi dari sini. Selamat tinggal!" Aoi akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Dia membuka payungnya lalu berputar, setelah itu sosoknya menghilang dari hadapan Kaoru dan Marie.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Joker?" tanya Marie yang kini beralih menatap Kaoru yang masih terbengong saja di tempatnya.

"Se-sebenarnya apa itu tadi? Siapa orang itu? Marie, kau pasti tau sesuatu, kan? Cepat katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Dan kenapa kau terus memanggilku dengan nama Joker?" pertanyaan itu keluar secara bertubi-tubi dari mulut Kaoru. Dia perlu tau apa yang sedang terjadi disekelilingnya, kenapa semuanya jadi terasa begitu aneh dan ganjil.

"Yang sebenarnya adalah… " baru saja Marie ingin menjawab semua pertanyaan Kaoru, tapi Fei beserta yang lainnya sudah muncul saja dan sekarang sedang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kaoru! Marie! Kalian baik-baik saja?" teriak Yoshi dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kita bicarakan ini besok saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi dari sini." Marie segera berjalan duluan menghampiri yang lain dan disusul oleh Kaoru yang sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena Marie tidak mau langsung menjelaskan padanya.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah membantu," ucap Marie sambil membungkuk sedikit pada yang lain.

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu! Kalian berdua teman kami, jadi wajar kalau saling tolong–menolong!" sambar Hery dengan cepat. Jujur dia sedikit canggung kalau sikap Marie jadi begitu formal terhadapnya.

"Lalu kemana orang itu?" tanya Fei sambil mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut hijau tadi.

"Ah, dia sudah pergi entah kemana," jawab Marie sambil tersenyum canggung, dia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan bagaimana, tapi sepertinya Hery dan yang lain tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kemana perginya pemuda tadi.

"Tapi sebenarnya tadi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa menghilang cepat begitu dan membawa Kaoru pergi tiba-tiba?" tanya Hery yang sempat kepikiran dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki pemuda berambut hijau yang bernama Aoi tadi. Benar-benar seperti sihir, dalam sekejap saja dia mampu menghilang dari pandangan mata.

"Tidak ada yang mau tau soal itu," kata Kaoru yang langsung berjalan menghampiri Fei dan meminta tasnya kepada temannya itu. Setelah itu, Kaoru beranjak pergi dari tempat itu begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan yang lainnya.

"Kaoru… " Marie menatap khawatir pada pemuda itu sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa saling pandang sambil angkat bahu heran melihat sikap Kaoru yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

* * *

**The Next day…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Gaara!" Nathan berlari menghampiri Gaara yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah dan sedang hendak masuk ke dalam.

"Hmm?" Gaara berhenti sejenak sambil menoleh ke arah belakang dan sudah mendapati sosok Nathan yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"SELAMAT PAGI GAARA-SAMAAAA!" teriak beberapa gadis dari _fans_ _club_ milik Gaara yang langsung berlari kencang ke arahnya dan menabrak apapun yang berada di depan mereka.

"UWAAA!" Gaara yang tadinya terlihat kalem dan santai langsung berubah jadi panik dengan mata melotot. Pemuda itu langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan Nathan yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

DUAGH!

_Drap Drap Drap Drap Drap Drap Drap!_

Begitulah akhirnya, para cewek-cewek itu lari dan akhirnya menginjak-nginjak Nathan yang tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri.

_Wuuuusssshh!_

Semilir angin berhembus dan memperlihatkan seonggok (?) tubuh Nathan yang sudah hancur terinjak-injak sampai babak belur dan penuh dengan jejak kaki di belakang punggungnya.

"Hei, kau masih hidup?" muncul Rei disaat yang tidak tepat. Anak itu dengan sengaja mencolek-colek Nathan dengan ujung kakinya, benar-benar perbuatan yang sangat nista sebagai seorang teman.

"Aku masih hidup… dan singkirkan kakimu itu!" omel Nathan sambil berusaha mencoba untuk berdiri. Sesaat kemudian pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu langsung merapihkan bajunya yang kotor berkat di injak-injak.

"Oh, kupikir kau sudah abrahum!" balas Rei dengan santai sambil tersenyum licik.

"NATHANNN-SAMAAA!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan yang cukup dahsyat dari seorang gadis yang sedang berlari dengan tergesa menuju Nathan.

"Aku harus cepat masuk kelas! Bai-bai!" tanpa menunggu lama-lama, Nathan langsung saja berlari cepat dari sana dan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

WUUUUUSSSHHHH!

Gadis itu berlari, saking cepatnya sampai menimbulkan suara angin. Dia berlari mengejar Nathan sambil menabrak Rei yang masih berdiri disana dan Rei tidak sempat menghindar. Dan sekarang pemuda itu sedang berputar-putar dengan kepala yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang ck ck ck.

-ooo-

Beberapa saat kemudian…

.

.

"Keterlaluan kau Gaara! Kabur gak bilang-bilang!" omel Nathan yang langsung memprotes Gaara yang tadi main kabur-kabur saja tanpa bilang apa-apa.

"Maaf, saat itu nyawaku lebih penting!" sambar Gaara sambil sedikit menyeringai karena jarang-jarang dia melihat Nathan hancur babak-belur seperti bubur begitu.

"Kau juga keterlaluan!" Rei datang-datang langsung menjitak kepala Nathan cukup keras. "Gak bilang-bilang kalau ada _jet_ _coaster_ mau lewat!" sambungnya sambil mengingat-ingat kecepatan lari gadis tadi yang memang bisa disamakan dengan _jet_ _coaster_.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalau mau pacaran nanti saja! Sekarang aku mau tanya, apa kalian sudah mendapat pesan dari Kazahana. Corp?" tanya Gaara asal nyeletuk yang langsung mendapat tatapan _deathglare_ dari kedua temannya.

"Aku dapat pesan itu." jawab Rei sambil menunjukkan pesan yang dia dapat.

"Aku juga," timpal Nathan sambil mengangguk cepat.

"Bagaimana keputusan kalian?" tanya Gaara yang sekarang berubah menjadi lebih serius sedikit.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Kita pergi saja kesana, namanya juga diundang!" jawab Rei setengah menghela napas sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Kalau begitu minta ijin dulu untuk hari ini." Nathan mengingatkan yang lain untuk tidak lupa minta ijin absensi khusus hari ini.

"NATHANNN-SAMAAA!" ternyata dari balik tangga muncul gadis yang tadi menabrak Rei. Dengan cepat Rei menghindar karena takut tertabrak lagi.

BRUKH!

"Huwaaaa, akhirnya bisa satu sekolah dengan Nathan-sama!" seru gadis berambut hitam dengan kulit putih bersih itu sambil memeluk-meluk Nathan.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan pergi ke kantor guru untuk absen." Akhirnya Gaara dan Rei berjalan duluan meninggalkan Nathan yang kelihatannya sedang 'asik' bersama dengan gadis itu.

* * *

**Sunagakure University…**

.

.

Di kampus Sunagakure hari ini sedang ada kesibukan lain. Mereka para mahasiswa sedang mempersiapkan sebuah acara untuk menyambut tamu dari **Kazahana** **Corporation** yang dipimpin oleh dua gadis muda yaitu Koyuki Kazahana dan Haruna Kazahana. Kali ini mereka sedang mencoba untuk menggeluti dunia _game_, dan sebagai langkah pertama, mereka akan melakukan _launching_ _game_ Neverland yang sudah terkenal di Konoha. Dan hari ini mereka berniat untuk melakukan wawancara dan promosi dari _game_ itu. Tentunya pihak mereka mengundang Gaara, Rei dan juga Nathan yang rencananya akan dijadikan _staff_ di perusahaan mereka untuk mengurusi _game_ tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Kaoru!" Marie menghampiri Kaoru yang juga sedang ikut membantu bersama dengan beberapa mahasiswa lain sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aaaaaah manisnyaaaa!" satu-persatu mahasiswa cowok disana langsung tumbang begitu melihat senyuman manis dari Marie.

"Marie… soal yang kemarin-" Kaoru segera berbalik ke arah Marie yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya. Tapi seperti sudah mengetahui apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh pemuda itu, Marie segera memotong perkataan Kaoru.

"Aku tau! Kalau urusanmu disini sudah beres, temui aku di atas gedung, ok!" sambar Marie sambil tersenyum ceria. Dia setengah berlari mau masuk ke gedung kampus, tapi tak lama dia berbalik sebentar dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kaoru sambil berteriak "Aku tunggu, ya!" dengan sebuah senyuman riang yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Kemudian gadis itu berbalik kembali dan berbalik masuk kampus.

-ooo-

Setelah sampai di kelas Marie segera pergi menuju tempat duduknya dan meletakkan tas berwarna kuning miliknya di atas meja. Kemudian dia bergegas keluar kelas. Dengan langkah riang gadis ini berlari menaiki tangga menuju atas gedung kampus.

"HUAAH!" begitu sampai di atas, gadis itu segera merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menghirup udara yang masih segar itu. Dia berjalan ke arah pembatas besi yang memang mengelilingi atap gedung tersebut. Tangan gadis itu bergelayut pada besi tersebut sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

_Krieeeet… _

Tak lama pintu atap tersebut terbuka.

"Eh, Joker? Cepat se-!" awalnya dia mengira Kaoru yang datang tapi kata-katanya terhenti begitu dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat siapa yang datang bukanlah Kaoru. "Kalian! Mau apa kalian kemari!" begitu melihat siapa yang datang, Marie langsung mengeluarkan payung yang menjadi senjatanya. Dia segera memasang posisi waspada.

"_Queen_ Marie, kami akan melenyapkanmu karena kau mencoba menghalangi kami!" kata gadis berambut pendek yang ternyata adalah Kurotsuchi. Gadis itu datang bersama Aoi. Kedua orang itu berniat untuk menyerang Marie yang hanya seorang diri.

Bagaimanakah nasib Marie selanjutnya? Bagaimana acara _launching_ nanti? Apakah akan berjalan dengan lancar? Lalu ada hubungan apa antara Fei dan Ishidate?

**TBC**…

* * *

Yuki : Perlahan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan akan terjawab dan terima kasih atas setiap dukungannya pada fic ini sehingga dapat terus berjalan. Saran, ide, kritik dan pendapat selalu diterima dan saia akan berusaha untuk menulis sebaik yang saia bisa dan semoga kesalahan-kesalahan di dalamnya dapat semakin minimalis (rumah kali, ye!). Kami juga berharap agar tokoh minor disini bisa dikenal hehehehe salah satunya si ojek payung itu tuh! Dan Kurotsuchi jadi berasa liat Sai versi cewek... Well, happy reading minna!

Oh, ya hampir lupa! Sebenarnya pengen masang cover buat ini fic tampangnya si Kaoru (yang saia dapat dari kumpulan koleksi gambar punya adik perempuan saia dan saia menganggap ciri-ciri fisiknya sama kayak si Kaoru). Tapi pasangnya gimana ya? Ada yang bisa bantu kasih tau? Thanks before.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	9. NSS : Tears and Pain

****A/N : Mungkin Sasori akan lebih disorotnya dichapter depan, dan rahasia satu-persatu akan terkuak dichapter depan dan berikutnya yang akan lebih menjelaskan posisi Sasori kenapa dia di incar juga. Dan nikmati saja dulu alurnya hehehehe. Sebelumnya saia kasih warn di genre ini ada tragedy (yang kemungkinan akan terjadi hal yang tidak baik hohohoh *dikeplak*). Tapi tenang, saia akan berusaha menghindari kematian chara disini. Yah, selamat membaca dan maaf bila banyak typo(s).

* * *

**Warning : T rate, tokoh minor Naruto, OC (dislike it? Click back tab ^^).**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Mystery/Tragedy.  
**

**Pair : SasoriXSakura (in his memories)/KaoruXMarie.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Dedicated to all readers and silent readers.  
**

**For adventures lover, pelase enjoy this chapter.  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

**(Tears and Pain)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian? Kenapa kalian ingin menculik Joker?" tanya Marie yang merasa ini sudah saatnya untuk menanyakan semuanya, kenapa kedua orang yang _notabene_ adalah NPC itu bersikeras ingin menculik Joker.

"Ini adalah perintah dari Alice-sama. Selain itu kami ada tugas lain, membunuh Sasori." Kurotsuchi menjawab sambil menyeringai menyeramkan ke arah Marie.

"Apa kau bilang? Alice? Ja-jangan-jangan dia adalah… !" Marie sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang menjadi pucat setelah mendengar nama Alice disebut.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya!" Aoi tiba-tiba saja langsung melancarkan serangan. Marie yang menyadarinya dengan cepat bergerak menghalangi serangan itu dengan payungnya, tapi gadis itu terdorong ke belakang dan menabrak pagar besi pembatas di belakangnya. Dari arah yang lain Kurotsuchi melayangkan pedang panjangnya ke arah Marie. Untungnya serangan itu dapat dihindari, Marie segera berputar mengelak ke samping.

_Srinnnnnng…_

"Tch… " Kurotsuchi sedikit berdecak kesal karena serangannya tidak mengenai Marie tapi malah membentur pada pagar besi pembatas tersebut. Dia mencoba menghunuskan pedangnya itu pada Marie, tapi dengan sigap Marie menahanya dengan payung.

_Zinnnnngg…_

Dari arah samping Aoi menembakkan sinar laser ka arah Marie, tapi gadis itu dengan cepat segera merunduk. Marie dengan cepat mendorong Kurotsuchi dan menghantamkan ujung payungnya ke perut gadis itu. Kurotsuchi yang masih penasaran akhirnya kembali melancarkan serangan. Dia menyerang Marie dengan menyilangkan pedangnya dari arah bawah ke atas, tapi Marie berhasil menghentakkan tangan Kurotsuchi dari bagian bawahnya dengan cukup keras sehingga pedang yang dipegangnya terlempar ke atas.

HAP!

TAP!

Marie segera melompat dan berhasil mengambil pedang tersebut dan mendarat di atas besi pembatas tersebut.

_Set…_

Marie sekarang mengarahkan pedang tersebut ke arah Kurotsuchi. Gadis berambut pendek itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap kesal pada Marie.

"Kurang ajar!" desis Aoi yang berusaha untuk menyerang Marie dengan payungnya. Pemuda itu mengembangkan payungnya dan mengarahkannya pada Marie. Aoi memutar-mutarkan payungnya dengan cepat dan dari payungnya itu terlihat ada jarum-jarum kayu yang cukup besar melesat ke arah Marie.

_Tang Tang Tang Tang Tang Tang!_

Jarum-jarum kayu itu ditangkis dengan pedang yang berada dalam genggaman Marie. Jarum-jarum kayu itu berjatuhan ke bawah dan tak ada satupun yang berhasil mengenai Marie.

"Heh… Kena kau!" tiba-tiba saja Aoi menyeringai aneh pada Marie. Seketika Marie dapat merasakan hal buruk yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia mengeratkan pegangan pada pedang dan payungnya bersiap menanti serangan berikutnya.

WUUSSHHH!

Pemuda itu mengibaskan payungnya ke tanah mengakibatkan hembusan angin yang begitu kuat dan kencang. Seketika jarum-jarum kayu yang tadinya berjatuhan berdiri kembali. Lalu Aoi sekali lagi mengibaskan payungnya kali ini ke arah kiri, dan jarum-jarum kayu itu secara serentak mengarah ke arah Marie dengan begitu cepat.

_Set… Set… Set… Set… Set… Set!_

Jarum-jarum itu menyerang Marie lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, dia mencoba untuk menghalaunya dengan menggunakan payung miliknya. Tapi sayang payung itu sendiri tertembus oleh jarum-jarum itu dan langsung melesat ke arah tubuh Marie.

"AAAHHH!" jarum-jarum itu melukai tubuh Marie dan gadis itu terhempas ke belakang dan terjatuh dari pagar besi tersebut.

.

"Hey lihat! Ada yang terjatuh dari atas atap gedung!" teriak Koyuki yang baru saja tiba di depan gerbang dan sudah mendapati pemandangan mengerikan itu. Dia menunjuk ke arah Marie yang sedang terjatuh itu.

"Itu, kan… Marie… " Kaoru segera melihat ke arah gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Marie. Entah mengapa saat melihat gadis itu dalam keadaan tak berdaya seperti itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Dia merasa ngeri membayangkan tubuh gadis itu kalau sampai membentur tanah di bawah.

'_Aku harus menyelamatkannya,'_ ucap batin pemuda itu. Kemudian dia segera berlari dengan cepat ke arah gadis itu, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kaoru saat itu, yang menjadi tujuan utamanya saat ini hanyalah untuk menyelamatkan Marie bagaimanapun caranya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Kaoru disana?" Aoba menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut putih itu yang sekarang sedang berlari dengan cepat ke arah Marie. Dan terjadi hal di luar dugaan, karena pemuda itu berlari menaiki gedung tersebut tanpa menggunakan alat bantuan apapun. Kaoru terus berlari menaiki gedung itu dan warna matanya seketika berubah menjadi biru senada dengan batu _aquamarine_. Bahkan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang melihatnya sampai mengedipkan mata mereka beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan penglihatan mereka kalau mereka benar-benar tidak salah melihat.

.

DAP!

Kaoru berhasil menangkap tubuh Marie yang terjatuh dan menahannya dengan tangan kirinya. Keduanya terdorong ke belakang secara perlahan.

"Joker… " Marie cukup terkejut dan tak menyangka kalau Kaoru datang menolongnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Kaoru sambil sedikit tersenyum karena merasa senang.

"Rupanya dia datang menolong gadis itu! Akan kubuat mereka benar-benar terjatuh!" Kurotsuchi menatap dari arah atas dengan tatapan marah melihat Marie ditolong oleh Kaoru. Gadis itu menggeram dengan marah.

"Hentikan Kurotsuchi! Kau tidak boleh membunuh Joker!" Aoi berusaha memperingati Kurotsuchi untuk tidak bertindak di luar perintah, tapi sayang gadis itu sudah terlanjur melompat ke atas. Dengan satu hentakan kaki dia melompat tinggi ke udara, kemudian dengan cepat dia meluncur ke arah Marie dan Kaoru. Dia mengarahkan pedangnya pada Kaoru.

"Awas, dia datang!" Marie memperingati Kaoru dengan kedatangan Kurotsuchi yang datang menyerang mereka berdua.

_Set…_

Begitu gadis berambut pendek itu sudah mendekat, Kaoru mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari tangannya.

_Srinnnngggg…_

Dengan kartu itu dia menahan serangan pedang dari Kurotsuchi dan terjadi gesekan antara kartu yang dipegang Kaoru dengan pedang milik Kurotsuchi.

'_Kurang ajar! Dia menahanku hanya dengan sebuah kartu!'_ geram Kurotsuchi yang kesal dan merasa diremehkan.

"Take this!" kemudian Kurotsuchi mengeluarkan bola asap dari mulutnya yang langsung menghantam Kaoru dan Marie membuat mereka berdua kali ini benar-benar terjatuh. Kurotsuchi langsung tersenyum puas begitu melihat dua lawannya terjatuh, dan dia menghilang dari balik kepulan asap, begitu juga dengan Aoi yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menghilang juga dari sana.

"Mereka berdua akan terjatuh! Cepat ambil sesuatu untuk menahan mereka!" perintah Anko menyuruh beberapa mahasiswa untuk mengambil apapun untuk menahan mereka yang sedang meluncur cepat ke bawah.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ batin Kaoru yang bingung harus melakukan apa. dia melirik ke arah Marie yang memejamkan mata sambil mendekap tubuhnya. Saat melihat Marie yang seperti itu dia seperti melihat sebuah _flashback_ dimana dia melihat ada seorang _clown_ yang tengah bersimpuh di depan seorang putri. Putri itu tersenyum bahagia. Kaoru menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk menepis bayangan aneh itu. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah depan.

_Zreeeeeeeeeeet…_

Seketika dari tangannya itu muncul kartu yang langsung bertebaran dan kemudian seperti membentuk rantai yang panjang. Kartu-kartu itu membentuk seperti rantai yang terjulur panjang ke arah atas dan membelit besi pembatas di atap gedung tersebut. Kartu-kartu itu terus bertambah panjang seiring dengan semakin jauhnya posisi Kaoru dan Marie dari atas gedung.

_Greb…_

Kaoru memegang kartu-kartu itu dan berhenti pada posisi tinggal dua meter lagi. Semua yang melihatnya langsung bernapas lega Karena keduanya tidak jadi terjatuh. Perasaan lega bercampur takjub dengan kejadian yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Pertunjukan sulap yang bagus untuk penyambutan." Koyuki malah mengira apa yang baru saja dilihatnya adalah sebuah pertunjukan sulap yang sengaja ditampilkan untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka sebagai tamu kehormatan.

_Prok Prok Prok Prok Prok!_

Semua yang ada disana malah teprok tangan heboh, malah ada yang bersiul-siul segala.

GUBRAKH!

Kaoru dan Marie akhirnya jatuh berdua tapi untungnya mereka berdua tidak terluka.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Anko yang langsung menghampiri kedua mahasiswa itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi sepertinya Marie terluka… " jawab Kaoru yang langsung mengkhawatirkan keadaan Marie. Dia dapat melihat ada beberapa luka goresan di tubuh gadis itu.

"Aktingmu sangat bagus! Mau bergabung dengan perusahaan _entertainment_ kami? Ini kartu nama perusahaan kami." Haruna langsung menghampiri Kaoru dan memberikan kartu nama miliknya kepada pemuda itu.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih." Kaoru dengan cepat menolak kartu nama tersebut dan langsung membawa Marie ke ruang kesehatan.

-ooo-

Akhirnya acara itu berlangsung juga dengan Koyuki dan Haruna sebagai pemilik acara, juga Gaara, Rei dan Nathan beserta Sasori sebagai tamu undangan yang juga diminta untuk menjelaskan dari game Neverland yang akan dibuka di Sunagakure.

Koyuki dan Haruna akan menjadi pemimpin dari perusahaan Kazahana yang akan menaungi _game_ Neverland. Sasori disana juga menjelaskan mengenai asal-usul _game_ Neverland dan menjelaskan konsep dari _game_ tersebut. Gaara, Rei dan Nathan juga ikut membantu Sasori dalam menjelaskan. Mereka juga mendemonstrasikan _game_ Neverland _offline_ di sebuah layar besar, setelah itu barulah _game_ Neverland _online_-nya diperlihatkan.

Tiga jam berlalu akhirnya acara itu selesai juga. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan lancar tanpa adanya halangan sedikitpun. Dan kelihatannya semua yang menghadiri acara itu menyambut _game_ Neverland dengan baik dan sepertinya akan sukses. Koyuki dan Haruna juga merasa puas dengan sambutan yang mereka terima dengan acara yang mereka adakan ini dan membuat mereka semakin bersemangat untuk membawa _game_ itu ke Sunagakure secepatnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih semuanya. Kami berharap agar pembukaan beta Neverland akan berjalan dengan sukses nantinya." Koyuki berdiri sambil mengakhiri acara tersebut. Tepuk riuh berkumandang dari orang-orang yang hadir. Setelah itu Koyuki dan Haruna bergegas keluar kampus dengan digiring oleh beberapa pengawal setelah acara selesai.

.

.

"Haaah… Akhirnya selesai juga!" kata Nathan yang merasa lega karena acaranya sudah selesai. Tiga jam duduk disana tanpa berbuat apa-apa benar-benar membuatnya bosan. Dia tidak seperti Gaara yang sudah terbiasa dengan urusan formalitas, atau Sasori yang terlihat anteng dan kalem sambil menebar senyum, atau Rei yang bisa berubah menjadi diam seperti itu. Saat ini dia benar-benar ingin cepat pulang dan ganti baju karena udara sudah mulai panas.

"Ayo pulang!" sambar Rei sambil berjalan menuju depan gerbang kampus yang disusul oleh Gaara dan juga Nathan.

Tapi begitu ketiganya berjalan sudah menjauhi kampus mereka dihadang oleh tiga orang yang waktu itu pernah menyerang Rei dan Nathan.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Gaara dengan datar sambil melirik ke orang-orang yang sekarang sedang berdiri mengelilingi mereka.

"Serahkan tas itu pada kami!" kata Dosu sambil menunjuk tas yang berada dalam rangkulan Gaara.

Dengan sedikit mendengus Gaara menyerahkan tas itu tanpa perlawanan. Dosu mengambil tas itu dengan kasar dari tangan Gaara. Kemudian pemuda itu langsung mengacak-acak isi tas Gaara, membuat sang pemilik tas mengernyit heran dengan kelakuan rampok di depannya ini.

'_Bagus, ketemu!'_ pemuda itu mengambil kepingan kaset dari dalam tas Gaara yang sebenarnya itu merupakan kaset lagu milik Gaara.

"Ayo pergi!" Dosu menyuruh dua anak buahnya untuk pergi dari sana dan melempar tas Gaara ke tanah begitu saja.

"Aneh… Kenapa mereka malah mengambil kepingan kaset?" tanya Nathan dengan heran melihat sikap tiga orang perampok tadi yang bukannya merampok uang atau benda berharga tapi malah mengambil kepingan kaset.

"Sepertinya mereka salah sasaran… " sambar Gaara yang merasa kalau ketiga rampok itu sebenarnya mengincar kaset Neverland _offline_ yang saat ini ada pada Sasori bukan padanya.

"Salah sasaran gimana maksudmu?" tanya Nathan setengah bingung dengan ucapan Gaara barusan.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali lagi ke kampus dan menemui Sasori." Gaara tidak menjelaskan ucapannya pada Nathan. Dia hanya bilang untuk menemui Sasori dan pemuda itu segera memutar arah menuju kampus kembali. Nathan dan Rei tanpa banyak bicara hanya bisa mengikuti Gaara dari belakang.

* * *

Di dalam ruangan kesehatan…

.

.

Di ruangan itu tampak Marie yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang terluka oleh beberapa luka goresan. Sedangkan Kaoru berusaha mencari obat untuk luka-luka Marie. Dia mengambil sebuah kapas dan alkohol, kemudian dengan hati-hati dia membersihkan luka-luka yang ada pada tangan gadis itu.

"Jangan… Jangan pergi! Kumohon… Jangan pergi!" Marie tampaknya mengigau dalam tidurnya, tapi tak berapa lama gadis itu terbangun dengan wajah pucat dan terlihat air mata menetes dari bola mata _sapphire_-nya yang indah.

"Marie… ? Kau kenapa?" Kaoru segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menghampiri gadis itu lebih dekat hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Marie.

"Joker… Joker kumohon jangan pergi!" tiba-tiba saja gadis itu memeluk Kaoru dengan erat. Tangan itu bergetar saat memeluk pemuda di depannya ini.

"Kenapa kau terus memanggilku Joker? Marie, kau bilang kau tau sesuatu, kan? Kumohon katakan padaku, aku tidak bisa terus-menerus hidup dengan penuh kebingungan seperti ini… Kumohon… " Kaoru melepaskan pelukan Marie dengan pelan, kemudian dia memohon pada Marie untuk mengatakan semua yang dia ketahui tentang jati dirinya.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku memberitahu semuanya padamu… " Marie sedikit mendesah pelan. Dia memutar tubuhnya ke samping hanya untuk berhadapan lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu. Kemudian dia menghela napas panjang dan mulai bercerita.

.

"Kaoru… Kau bukanlah berasal dari dunia ini… Tapi kau berasal dari Neverland, dunia _game_ dan kau disebut sebagai Joker. Keberadaanmu di dunia ini akan merusak keseimbangan batas dimensi dua dunia, kau harus segera kembali ke Neverland," ucap Marie yang menceritakan kebenarannya pada Kaoru dan mengatakan kalau keberadaan Kaoru hanya akan membahayakan bagi keseimbangan dua dunia.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Semuanya terdengar tidak masuk akal bagiku! Jangan mempermainkanku!" balas Kaoru yang sepertinya tidak mempercayai cerita Marie dan menganggap gadis itu berbohong padanya.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu!" sambar Marie dengan cepat dan sedikit berteriak pada Kaoru. "Kaoru… Kau harus mengingat kembali siapa dirimu, sebab kalau tidak… Killer Bee pasti akan membunuhmu… "sambungnya lagi kali ini dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu sedih. Marie menatap kaoru dengan tatapan yang begitu menyayat. Kaoru hanya bisa diam tenggelam di dalam tatapan itu, tak berapa lama wajah Marie di depannya berganti menjadi wajah Sakura yang kali ini bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas.

'_Wajah itu… '_ Kaoru melihat wajah itu lagi yang kali ini tampak begitu jelas. Gadis itu memiliki kulit putih yang bersih, serta manik _emerald_ di matanya dan bersurai merah muda. Kaoru lama terdiam melihat bayangan gadis itu, hingga akhirnya dia dapat mengingat nama gadis itu.

"Sakura… " ucapnya dengan pelan tapi Marie dapat mendengar ucapan Kaoru yang membuatnya kaget karena pemuda itu malah memanggil nama Sakura.

"Kau ingat pada Sakura?" tanya Marie secara reflek yang merasa heran kenapa dari sekian ingatan yang harusnya di ingat oleh Joker, dia malah mengingat Sakura.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kaoru malah bertanya balik pada Marie dengan wajah yang begitu antusias. "Kau tau, aku sering melihat bayangan gadis itu dan selalu bertanya-tanya siapa dia sebenarnya. Aku meyakini kalau dia adalah orang yang sangat penting dimasa laluku." Pemuda itu malah jadi membahas mengenai Sakura, gadis yang selama ini ada dalam bayangannya. Dia sama sekali lupa dengan tujuan awalnya yang berniat untuk menanyakan jati dirinya pada Marie.

"Kenapa… Kenapa harus Sakura lagi!" tiba-tiba saja Marie kembali berteriak, kali ini terlihat ada pancaran kekecewaan dari raut wajah manisnya. "Kau bodoh!" akhirnya gadis itu lari begitu saja dari sana meninggalkan Kaoru yang kebingungan tak mengerti dengan sikap Marie. Dia keluar begitu saja sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang dari balik pintu yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka barusan.

_'Bukan Sakura gadis di masa lalumu, tapi aku... '_ gadis itu terus berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju luar gedung sambil membatin dengan lirih.

Ada urusan apa sebenarnya Gaara dengan Sasori? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Lalu kenapa ketiga orang itu mengincar kaset yang ada di dalam tas Gaara? Dan siapa orang yang mendengar pembicaraan antara Marie dan Kaoru?

**TBC...**

* * *

Yuki : Ah, ya disini saia berusaha untuk menampilkan beberapa humor ringan saja, semoga bisa jadi refreshing disela-sela seriusnya masalah di dalam cerita ini. Sekalian saia juga sedang mencari ritme humor saia kembali. Soal Fei sama Alvaro mungkin nanti akan dijelaskan hubungannya hehehehe, kebetulan aja bisa dikaitkan. Sebenarnya cerita ini jadi berat antara Kaoru dan Sasori pada akhirnya, menulisnya juga jadi agak berat (dan sedikit tega). Dan, yang liat opening diawal chapter ada adegan Kaoru Vs Sasori, mungkin hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi nantinya.

Yosh, Ide, saran, kritik dan pendapatnya silahkan sharing lewat review atau PM. Dan maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan kata-kata dan lainnya, serta terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini. Semoga kalian bisa terhibur sejenak.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	10. NSS : Another Secret!

A/N : Sepertinya dichapter ini terlihat topeng asli Manma hohohoho. Yah, maafkan saia membuat Marie jadi seperti ini, tidak tega juga sih... Nanti sekali-kali gantian si Joker yang ada diposisi Marie *disambitkartu*. Yah disini juga ada beberapa penjelasan, semoga bisa memuaskan pertanyaan yang membaca.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, tokoh minor Naruto (semoga berkenan, hate this? Click back).**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Mystery/Tragedy.  
**

**Pair : SasoriXSakura (in Sasori's memories)/KaoruXMarie (dan ada hint lain).  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Dedicated to all readers and silent readers and for adventures lover.  
**

**Please enjoy this chapter!  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 8  
**

**(Another Secret!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kaoru yang melihat Marie tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu langsung merasa tidak enak. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengejar gadis itu, tapi ketika dia membuka pintu tanpa terduga muncul Manma yang masuk ke dalam.

"Kakak!" tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki itu masuk dan langsung memeluk Kaoru dan sedikit mendorongnya masuk ke dalam lagi.

"Manma? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya pemuda itu dengan kaget karena melihat adiknya ternyata datang menemuinya, dia pikir saat ini Manma sedang sekolah.

"Aku kemari karena ingin melihat _game_ Neverland yang akan diluncurkan di Sunagakure." Jawab Manma menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia bisa berada di kampus kakaknya.

-ooo-

Disisi lain Marie sudah berlari dan sekarang gadis itu sedang berhenti tepat beberapa meter jauh dari kampus. Napasnya benar-benar terasa sesak, dia merasa hancur berkeping-keping saat mengetahui orang yang dia cintai malah mengingat gadis lain.

"Kenapa kau harus mengingat Sakura… ?" bisiknya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Queen_ Marie… " tiba-tiba saja muncul Kagero di sampingnya. Gadis berambut hijau pendek itu melayang dan mendekati Marie secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak bisa membuatnya ingat… Sepertinya ingatannya pada Sakura terpatri terlalu dalam di pikirannya… Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, kenapa bisa begini… Kalau begini terus, dia akan… " balas Marie yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi kecemasannya itu.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu… " Kagero juga tampaknya seperti menyesali sesuatu. Dia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Kagero?" tanya Marie yang sekarang langsung berusaha berdiri tegap dan menatap Kagero.

"Ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan Enma dan Killer Bee… Ini mengenai Joker, dan kau harus mengetahuinya," balas Kagero yang langsung balas menatap Marie tak kalah seriusnya. Marie tak menjawab apa-apa. Dia mengangguk dengan cepat, sesaat kemudian keduanya menghilang dari tempat itu.

* * *

Kelas Hukum-A...

.

.

"Yo, Sasori!" Hery menghampiri Sasori yang sedang duduk melamun di tempatnya.

"Ah… Apa?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit kaget sambil mengedipkan matanya sesaat.

"Ada tiga orang anak dari sekolah Sunagakure untuk bertemu denganmu di depan." Hery menunjuk ketiga orang anak yang dimaksud itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Ketiga orang anak itu adalah Gaara, Rei dan Nathan.

"Hah… Thanks ngasih tau." Sasori dengan cepat langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

.

.

"Ada urusan apa kalian menemuiku?" tanya Sasori tanpa basa-basi lagi begitu sampai di depan pintu kelas.

"Bisa bicara di tempat lain?" Gaara meminta Sasori untuk ikut dengannya berbicara di tempat lainnya.

"Hmm… " Sasori terdiam sejenak, sepertinya dilihat dari mimik wajah Gaara, pemuda itu sedang serius. "Baiklah," jawab Sasori mengangguk cepat. Dia merasa kalau ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan, lagipula dosen pelajaran belum masuk kelas.

Gaara tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda itu segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi kelas. Rei dan Nathan juga berjalan mengikuti langkah Gaara dalam diam. Sasori hanya sedikit menghela napas dan mengikuti langkah ketiga orang di depannya.

* * *

Di ruangan kesehatan…

.

.

"Manma kau harus cepat pulang, tidak usah menungguku." Kaoru meminta Manma untuk segera pulang dan tak perlu menunggunya karena hari ini dia akan pulang lebih sore dari biasanya.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau disini menunggumu!" balas Manma yang tetap bersikeras untuk menunggu Kaoru sampai pulang. Ada yang aneh dari sikapnya, dia seperti ketakutan. Entah hal apa yang dia takuti, dia memaksa untuk tetap bersama Kaoru.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Tapi kau disini saja ya, jangan kemana-mana." Kaoru akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Manma untuk melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan dengan satu catatan kalau anak itu tidak boleh kemana-mana dari ruang kesehatan.

"Terima kasih, nii-chan!" mata Manma membulat seketika, dia tersenyum dengan senang karena di ijinkan untuk tetap menunggu disana.

"Kalau begitu kau disini saja dulu. Aku mau mencari temanku." Kaoru menepuk pelan kepala Manma, lalu pemuda itu pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

-ooo-

Di tempat lain…

.

.

"Apa yang mau dibicarakan? Kelihatannya penting sekali," kata Sasori yang setengah penasaran. Sekarang mereka berada di depan halaman kampus atau lebih tepatnya di depan gerbang kampus.

"Ini masalah Neverland, lebih tepatnya kepingan CD Neverland yang asli. Apa ada padamu?" tanya Gaara tanpa bertele-tele dan langsung berbicara ke akar permasalahannya.

"Aku… Tidak mengerti… " jawab Sasori setengah ragu.

"Saat keluar dari kampus ada tiga orang yang menyerang kami, dan ketiga orang itu mengambil kepingan kaset yang ada di dalam tas Gaara." Nathan menjelaskan kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami.

"Dan sepertinya ketiga orang itu mengincar kaset Neverland, tapi mereka salah ambil karena kaset Neverland ada padamu." Gaara melanjutkan perkataan Nathan. "Sasori, apa selama ini ada yang kau sembunyikan mengenai _game_ Neverland?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap serius pada Sasori. Nathan dan Rei langsung saling pandang ikutan bingung, karena jujur mereka berdua juga tidak tau alasan Gaara yang tadi ingin menemui Sasori. Dan apa maksud Gaara? Apa masih ada misteri lagi di dalam _game_ itu yang belum diketahui? Sekarang mereka menatap Sasori menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu.

" … " pemuda itu tak menjawab, dia hanya diam membisu dengan tangan yang terkepal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada mereka?" mendadak muncul seorang pemuda yang waktu itu mendengarkan pembicaraan Gaara bersama Rei dan Nathan di kantin. Ternyata dia juga datang melihat acara ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih, ini? Kenapa kalian sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini?" tanya Rei yang semakin bingung saja. dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini.

"Aku adalah Jun Yoshida, anak dari orang yang membuat _game_ Neverland _offline_ yang sebenarnya," ucap pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya yang mengaku sebagai anak dari pencipta _game_ Neverland yang sebenarnya.

"Lho? Bukannya game itu berasal dari Orochimaru dan ayah Sasori?" giliran Nathan yang sekarang bertanya dengan heran.

"Tidak… Dia benar. _Game_ itu berasal dari keluarga Yoshida," jawab Sasori sambil menunduk. Dilihat dari sikapnya pemuda itu seperti sedang merasa bersalah atas sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kupikir game itu dibuat oleh Orochimaru dan ayah Sasori!" Nathan benar-benar jadi tidak mengerti, soalnya dia juga mendengar cerita itu dari Kabuto kalau _game_ tersebut dari Orochimaru, apa jangan-jangan Kabuto tidak menceritakan semuanya.

"Tentu saja bisa karena mereka membunuh kedua orang tuaku!" sambar Jun setengah berteriak dengan sedikit amarah yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"A-apa itu benar?" tanya Rei yang sekarang kembali menatap Sasori yang masih terdiam tak bergeming di tempatnya. Pemuda itu tetap menundukkan wajahnya, tubuhnya bergetar seperti menahan suatu beban yang berat.

"Aku minta maaf... " hanya kata-kata itu saja yang dapat keluar dari mulut Sasori. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk dalam.

-ooo-

Di kelas Hukum-B…

.

.

"Aoba! Apa kau melihat Marie?" Kaoru berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya sambil melongok ke dalam mencari-cari sosok Marie, tapi ketika dilihatnya gadis itu tak ada disana dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Aoba dengan setengah berteriak.

"Tidak lihat! Aku pikir dia masih bersamamu!" Aoba balas berteriak sambil menggeleng cepat.

'_Kemana perginya dia… '_ batin Kaoru mulai merasa cemas, apalagi gadis itu masih terluka dan belum diobati. "Baiklah, terima kasih!" Kaoru melambaikan tangannya sedikit lalu bergegas pergi dari sana.

'_Aku harus mencari Marie dan minta maaf padanya,'_ kata pemuda itu dalam hati sambil menuruni tangga. Meski dia tidak tau kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat tapi dia merasa kalau dia perlu meminta maaf dan hatinya merasa tidak tenang kalau belum minta maaf pada gadis itu.

* * *

Kaoru berjalan di luar gedung kampus dan sekarang dia berjalan menuju gerbang. Dia melihat ada sekumpulan orang disana dan salah satunya adalah Sasori. Kaoru memutuskan menghampiri Sasori, mungkin pemuda itu melihat kemana perginya Marie.

"Sasori!" Kaoru setengah berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri Sasori yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kampus. Gaara, Nathan, Rei beserta Jun yang ada disana langsung menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil, yaitu Kaoru.

"Dia… " betapa terkejutnya Gaara setelah melihat pemuda yang berlari menghampiri mereka. _'Kenapa_ _dia mirip sekali dengan Joker? Ini tidak mungkin… Apa hanya kebetulan mirip saja?'_ batin Gaara sekarang bertanya-tanya dengan bingung melihat pemuda di depannya ini, kenapa dia bisa begitu mirip dengan Joker. Meskipun fisiknya sedikit berbeda tapi wajah itu benar-benar mirip dengan joker.

"Jo-" baru saja Gaara mau memanggil nama Joker tapi terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja muncul para ninja yang sudah mengepung mereka entah sejak kapan. "Se-sejak kapan mereka disini?" tanya Gaara sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran ninja-ninja itu.

"Sejak dari tadi baka! Makanya jangan bengong aja!" samber Rei cuek yang lagi di iket sama dua orang ninja, dianya sih cuma jongkok pasrah malah sempet-sempetnya buka komik. Gaara lalu melirik Nathan yang di sebelah Rei. Pemuda itu juga gak jauh beda dari Rei. Dia malah asik jongkok sambil ngemut permen karet dan pasrah aja di iket sama ninja-ninja tak bermoral itu.

'_Mereka berdua tidak bisa diharapkan… '_ kata Gaara sambil _sweatdrop_ melihat kedua teman _hacker_-nya itu, sambil berpikir apa semua _hacker_ sikapnya sama seperti mereka berdua (kurasa tidak?).

DUAGH! BAGH! BUAKH!

Yah terlihat Sasori, Jun dan Kaoru sedang memukul ninja-ninja yang mengelilingi mereka itu.

"Jangan diam sama Gaara!" kata Sasori menyuruh Gaara yang dari tadi diam saja untuk membantu mereka. Jumlah ninja yang mengepung mereka lebih dari sepuluh orang dan mereka sedikit kewalahan. Apalagi disekitar mereka suasana sedang sepi karena para mahasiswa sedang melakukan proses pembelajaran. Gaara tentunya tidak tinggal diam saja, pemuda berambut merah itu segera bergerak untuk bertindak. Mereka berempat berusaha melawan ninja-ninja tersebut.

"Shun, lihat disana!" Reiki yang baru saja pergi ke tempat foto _copy_-an (yang jaraknya bisa ditempuh 10 menit dari kampus) langsung menunjuk Sasori dan kawan-kawan yang sedang berkelahi dengan para ninja yang waktu itu pernah menculiknya.

"Ayo kita tolong mereka!" sambar Shun yang langsung saja bergegas menuju kesana dengan Reiki.

.

.

Reiki dan Shun segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk melawan ninja-ninja itu. Akan tetapi, jumlah ninja-ninja itu malah semakin bertambah dan membuatnya jadi lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Kurang ajar, mereka terus bertambah!" desis Shun yang menyadari kalau jumlah ninja-ninja itu terus bertambah. Dia segera mundur, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Kalau begini tak akan ada habisnya!" timpal Reiki yang merasa kewalahan juga.

"Mereka mengincarku… " kata Kaoru yang merasa kalau ninja-ninja itu pasti datang untuk menculiknya lagi.

"Tapi, kenapa mereka mengincarmu?" tanya Shun sambil melirik ke arah Kaoru. Dia mulai merasa aneh kenapa mereka mengincar Kaoru berkali-kali, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya di incar seperti ini.

"Aku juga tidak tau… " balasnya dengan pelan. Dia sendiri juga tidak tau apa-apa.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka inginkan darimu… " sambar Gaara yang dugaannya semakin menguat kalau Kaoru itu memang Joker dan para ninja di depannya itu datang untuk membawa pergi Joker. Dan satu yang jadi pertanyaannya, kenapa Joker bisa ada di dunia nyata dan hidup seperti manusia normal.

"Kalian lepaskan teman-temanku, maka aku akan ikut dengan kalian." Kaoru maju ke depan dan memutuskan untuk ikut dengan para ninja tersebut asal mereka tidak melukai teman-temannya.

"Kaoru, apa-apaan kau! Kita masih bisa melawan mereka!" Reiki langsung protes dengan keputusan yang diambil Kaoru begitu saja. Dia merasa masih sanggup untuk melawan ninja-ninja itu.

"Jumlah mereka semakin banyak dan kita tak mungkin bertahan lama menghadapi mereka!" sambar Kaoru dengan cepat dan setengah membentak Reiki tanpa disadarinya. "Ah, sudahlah… Lagipula ini urusanku, bukan urusan kalian. Sudah kuputuskan untuk pergi dengan mereka, jangan halangi aku." Pemuda itu sepertinya memang sudah bertekad bulat untuk tetap ikut dengan ninja-ninja itu. Dia berpikir mungkin dengan ikut dengan ninja-ninja itu, dia bisa mengetahui apa maksud dan tujuan dari mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, kami akan melepaskan teman-temanmu. Ayo cepat ikut kami!" salah seorang ninja langsung memberi komando pada ninja lainnya untuk membebaskan yang lain. Lalu dia membawa Kaoru pergi dari sana, dalam kepulan asap semuanya menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Mereka… Menghilang semuanya… Siapa mereka sebenarnya?" tanya Jun yang terheran-heran dengan kejadian yang barusan saja dia alami.

"Tch… Kita harus segera cari bantuan!" Reiki dengan cepat bergegas masuk ke dalam kampus, begitu juga dengan Shun yang menyusul di belakangnya.

"Kalian pulang saja dulu, kita bicarakan urusan kita nanti saja." Sasori juga tanpa menunda waktu lagi menyuruh Gaara dan yang lain untuk pulang dan membahas masalah mereka belakangan, karena sekarang dia juga ingin menolong Kaoru. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Gaara dan yang lain, pemuda itu bergegas masuk ke dalam menyusul Reiki dan Shun.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang, dan ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian," ucap Gaara sambil berbalik. Lalu dia menatap kedua temannya dengan serius, mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan. "Aku juga ingin bicara padamu, Jun," sambungnya lagi sambil melirik Jun.

Lalu mereka berempat bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Rei, Nathan dan juga Jun akhirnya mengikuti Gaara dengan rasa penasaran sambil menebak-nebak, kira-kira apa yang mau dibicarakan Gaara pada mereka apalagi Gaara terlihat begitu serius.

* * *

Kelas Hukum-B…

.

.

"Aoba! Yoshi! Kami butuh bantuan kalian!" begitu sampai ke atas, Reiki langsung saja menuju kelas Aoba dan Yoshi lalu memanggil keduanya dari depan pintu. Aoba dan Yoshi yang dipanggil sempat sedikit kaget, apalagi melihat wajah Reiki yang terlihat panik. Keduanya bergegas meninggalkan tempat duduk masing-masing dan menghampiri Reiki di depan pintu kelas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua terlihat panik?" tanya Aoba sambil menatap ke arah Shun, Reiki dan Sasori yang memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Kaoru kembali dibawa pergi oleh ninja-ninja itu, kami butuh bantuan kalian untuk melacak kemana perginya mereka!" sambar Reiki dengan cepat dan langsung menarik Aoba untuk ikut bersamanya ke depan. Yoshi, Shun dan Sasori langsung mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Fei sedikit bingung dan merasa ada hal yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Diam-diam pemuda ini meninggalkan kelas dan mengikuti mereka semua.

-ooo-

Mereka berjalan menuju gerbang di depan kampus sampai pada akhirnya mereka berpapasan dengan Manma di jalan dari ujung lorong kelas lain dan dia terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Kau… Bukannya kau Manma adiknya Kaoru Shiin?" tanya Shun yang langsung bisa mengenali anak laki-laki pirang tersebut.

"Ah, iya benar. Aku adiknya Kaoru Shiin." Manma langsung membungkuk sedikit pada Shun dan yang lainnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau harusnya sekolah?" tanya Shun yang sedikit heran kenapa Manma bisa berada di kampus bukannya di sekolah.

"Ah, sebenarnya diam-diam aku melihat acara yang diadakan Kazahana. Corp. Oh, ya kalian semua teman kakakku, kan? Aku sedang mencarinya, apa kalian tau dia dimana? Tadi dia pamit mau mencari temannya tapi dia pergi terlalu lama." Balas Manma menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia bisa berada di kampus, selain itu dia juga menanyakan keberadaan kakakknya yang pergi terlalu lama dan mulai mencemaskannya.

Shun dan yang lainnya langsung diam seketika mendengar pertanyaan Manma yang terakhir. Mereka saling pandang dan merasa tidak enak, tapi pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kaoru, karena biar bagaimanapun juga Manma berhak untuk mengetahuinya.

"Sebenarnya Kaoru… Ada orang-orang tak dikenal yang membawanya pergi lagi… " Shun akhirnya mau tak mau menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya juga pada Manma.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana keadaan kakakku?" tentunya Manma langsung panik setelah mengetahui kalau kakakknya kembali dibawa pergi.

"Tenang saja, kami sedang berusaha melacaknya. Kami butuh nomor telponmu, jadi kalau ada apa-apa kami bisa menghubungimu." Aoba berusaha menenangkan Manma, lalu dia meminta nomor anak itu agar bisa dihubungi nanti.

"Baiklah, ini kartu nama milik keluarga Shiin." Manma menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada Aoba, dan tanpa sengaja tangan keduanya saling bersentuhan dan membuat Aoba dengan kebetulan melihat kejadian yang dialami Manma sebelumnya.

Di dalam bayangannya itu, dia melihat Manma yang tengah berada di hutan sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Lalu terlihat Manma yang sedang menemukan Kaoru dalam keadaan yang terluka cukup parah. Dia juga melihat sekelebat sosok Manma yang berada di dalam ruangan sedang memegang sebuah kalung berbentuk salib yang bersinar di bagian tengah kalung itu. Kemudian dilihatnya sosok Manma yang sedang memainkan sebuah ocarina. Setelah itu muncul bayangan dimana Manma tengah didatangi oleh seseorang berjubah dan keduanya melakukan pembicaraan yang serius.

"Aoba!" Shun menepuk pundak pemuda itu dan membuat Aoba segera tersadar. Dia tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Kita harus cepat pergi!" sabar Sasori yang sudah tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat pergi dan mencari kemana perginya Kaoru.

"A-ah, iya baiklah. Ayo pergi!" jawab Aoba dengan sedikit tergugup. Setelah itu mereka semua bergegas menuju luar.

'_Aneh… Bayangan yang tadi kulihat sedikit aneh, dan Manma tampak mencurigakan… Aku harus tau kebenarannya nanti.'_ Kata Aoba dalam hati yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya Kaoru itu, dan berencana untuk melakukan penyelidikan sendiri nanti.

.

.

Manma hanya menatap mereka semua dari kejauhan, lalu setelah mereka benar-benar sudah tak terlihat, Manma langsung menghubungi seseorang.

"Atsui. Cepat kau ikuti Shun dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka saat ini sedang pergi menuju keluar gerbang kampus, kau pasti akan segera menemukannya. Ikuti mereka, dan kalau mereka berhasil menemukan Kaoru cepat ambil Kaoru dari mereka, tapi ingat jangan sampai mereka tau kalau itu adalah kau. Kaoru tidak boleh tau kalau dia adalah Joker." Manma menghubungi Atsui dan memberi perintah padanya untuk mengikuti Shun secara diam-diam serta untuk membawa pergi Kaoru dari mereka.

Saat itu Manma tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraannya tadi di telpon.

'_Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa Manma menyuruh orang untuk menculik kakaknya sendiri? Dan_ _apa maksudnya kalau Kaoru adalah Joker?'_ tanya Fei yang berdiri di balik tembok atas setelah mendengar pembicaraan Manma barusan. Sekarang dia meyakini kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Manma (jadi posisinya Manma lagi di tangga berdiri dan Fei posisinya di tangga atas yang mau menuju ke bawah dan ada tembok kayak model tangga-tangga sekolah lah).

Dibawa kemanakah sebenarnya Kaoru? Hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Gaara? Siapa sebenarnya Manma? Dan siapa sosok berjubah yang dilihat Aoba pada masa lalu Manma? Apa semuanya ada kaitannya dengan Manma?

**TBC…**

* * *

Yuki : Wah alasan kenapa Marie takut, itu kan karena si Joker dalam masa hilang ingatan, dan otomatis dia sendiri gak nyadar sama kekuatannya sendiri... Jadi dia takut Killer Bee macem-macem begitu. Killer Bee sama kayak Enma, Kagero. Tapi emang dia yang paling berkuasa diantaranya. Hehehe emang rencananya mau bikin battle Kaoru VS Sasori (dan udah ada plot untuk bagian ini huehehehe). Dan Neverland _online_ itu dicerita sebelumnya sudah diceritakan kalau awalnya adalah permainan _offline_ (permainan biasa bukan multi-player dan tidak perlu konek ke internet).

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	11. NSS : Sasori or Kaoru?

A/N : Chapter ini banyak sekali penjelasan-penjelasan dan saia harap itu bisa menjawab pertanyaan readers. Mungkin dari sini kalian akan mengetahui takdir yang akan ditempuh Sasori ataupun Kaoru, dan kalian mungkin bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya. Yah, pokoknya selamat dinikmati dan maaf bila banyak kesalahan.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, OC, banyak tokoh minor Naruto.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Mystery/Tragedy.  
**

**Pair : SasoriXSakura (only in his memories)/KaoruXMarie.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Dedicated for all readers.  
**

**Please enjoy this chapter!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 9  
**

**(Sasori Or Kaoru)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

'_Aku harus cari tau siapa itu Joker… '_ akhirnya Fei tidak jadi untuk menyusul Shun dan kawan-kawan. Dia berlari lagi kembali ke atas, tapi bukan ke kelasnya melainkan pergi ke ruangan komputer di lantai paling atas.

Fei dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa segera memasuki ruangan komputer.

_Klek… _

Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan begitu terbuka ternyata…

"Ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari? Kami sedang ujian!" ternyata anak dari jurusan komputer sedang melakukan ujian di ruangan tersebut, dan tanpa segan-segan sang dosen memarahi Fei.

"Ma-maaf!" dengan cepat pemuda berambut hitam itu menutup pintu sambil mengucapkan maaf.

"Kau… CEPAT KELUARRRR!" teriak dosen itu menggelegar, karena Fei nutup pintu tapi dianya masih di dalam lupa keluar.

"MAAAF!" pemuda itu langsung saja membuka pintu itu kembali dan langsung lari terbirit-birit dari sana.

.

.

"Hah… Sekarang bagaimana ini… " keluh Fei yang bingung harus mencari informasi dimana lagi. Pemuda ini sekarang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di depan kelas A (kelas dia disebelahnya, dia gak masuk soalnya udah ada dosen yang masuk ngajar, dia jadi males untuk masuk ke dalam).

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hery yang mendadak saja muncul. Pemuda ini memang sedang kelayapan karena dosen yang mengajar di kelasnya sudah pulang dan mereka sedang menunggu foto _copy_-an yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Reiki dan Shun, tapi kedua pemuda itu belum kembali juga.

"Tidak ada… Aku hanya sedang berpikir, itu saja… " balas Fei sambil setengah menghela napas.

"Eh? Ja-jangan-jangan… " Hery segera jongkok bersandar di sebelah Fei dan menatap pemuda itu dengan serius.

"A-apa?" tanya Fei yang bingung dengan sikap Hery. Dia menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Hery yang menatapnya terlalu dekat.

"Jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" tanya Hery yang asal nebak sambil melebarkan cengirannya dan memelototkan matanya.

"BUKAN ITU!" dijawab dengan cepat oleh Fei sambil berteriak kencang. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan siapa Joker itu… " sambungnya menjelaskan apa yang saat ini sedang dia pikirkan supaya Hery gak asal nebak lagi.

"Hoooo… Kirain, hehehehe." Hery langsung nyengir begitu tebakannya salah.

"Hery… Apa kau tau sesuatu mengenai Joker? Atau kau kenal sosoknya?" akhirnya Fei bertanya juga pada Hery, meskipun dia sendiri ragu dan kurang paham mengenai sosok Joker yang dimaksud itu yang mana. Dia menanyakannya pada Hery, mungkin saja pemuda itu pernah mendengar nama Joker atau tau sesuatu tentang nama itu.

"Joker ya? Aku hanya tau tiga Joker. Satu Joker di film, dan dua Joker di _game_, lalu yang ketiga Joker yang ada di dalam kartu remi." Jawab Hery sambil melipat tangannya dan setengah bersunggut-sunggut. "Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Joker?" tanya Hery yang merasa tumben pertanyaan Fei begitu _random_.

_'Hmm… Tak mungkin Joker yang ada di film, itu sih semua orang juga tau. Lalu yang di dalam kartu juga tidak mungkin… Berarti tinggal satu kemungkinan… Tapi apa iya, kalau yang dimaksud Joker yang ada di dalam game?'_ Fei kembali berkutat dengan hati kecilnya dan terus menduga-duga Joker mana yang dimaksud Manma.

"Woi! Malah bengong nih, anak! Mikir apaan sih?" Hery yang merasa dikacangin langsung mendorong Fei ke samping sambil bertanya apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu sedang pikirkan.

"Apa… Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Joker di _game_?" tanya Fei yang akhirnya benar-benar menanyakan hal itu pada Hery.

"Hah?" Hery hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

* * *

Sementara di sebuah _café_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari kampus. Di dalam sana terlihat empat orang pemuda, yang satu berambut merah, satu lagi berambut pirang, satu lagi berambut coklat gelap dan yang satu berambut coklat sedikit terang dari yang satunya. Wajah ke empat remaja itu terlihat begitu serius, dan tampaknya mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Jangan bercanda Gaara! Kau bilang Kaoru itu adalah Joker? Dapet ide konyol darimana kau, sampai bisa bicara seperti itu?" terlihat Rei begitu _shock_ mendengar pernyataan dari Gaara yang mengatakan kalau Kaoru itu adalah Joker. Pemuda ini langsung menepis ide konyol yang dikatakan Gaara. Tidak mungkin seorang Joker yang _notabene_ hidup di dunia _game_ bisa muncul di dunia nyata, hal itu benar-benar sangat tidak masuk diakal dan tak bisa diterima secara akal sehat.

"Lupakan saja, kurasa Gaara otaknya sedang tidak beres!" sambar Nathan dengan cepat sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dia pikir selama ini hanya Rei saja yang otaknya tidak beres, ternyata Gaara juga sudah mulai tertular. Berarti dengan nama dewa komputer, cowok ini mendeklarasikan dirinya dalam hati sebagai satu-satunya yang paling waras diantara mereka bertiga.

"Aku serius! Masa kalian berdua tidak percaya padaku?" dengus Gaara dengan kesal karena telah diragukan oleh kedua temannya.

"Bukannya kami tidak percaya… Baiklah, anggap saja dia benar-benar Joker, tapi apa kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai ke dunia nyata?" balas Rei yang langsung menanyakan apa ada hal yang bisa menjelaskan atau membuktikan kalau Kaoru itu adalah Joker, karena menurutnya, bisa saja Kaoru hanya kebetulan mirip dengan Joker. "Lagipula Joker di _game_ selalu memakai topeng, tak ada satupun yang tau wajah NPC itu. Kenapa kau terlihat begitu yakin sekali?" tanyanya lagi yang bingung kenapa Gaara bisa sangat yakin dengan pendapatnya, padahal tak ada satupun yang tau wajah NPC itu di _game_, karena sosoknya selalu mengenakan topeng.

"Kalau itu, aku juga tidak tau… " balas Gaara dengan pelan. Dia sendiri juga tidak tau bagaimana caranya Joker bisa sampai di dunia nyata, selain itu sepertinya Joker sendiri belum menyadari siapa dirinya sendiri. Kedua hal itu masih menjadi misteri bagi Gaara sendiri.

"Nah, kan! Kau sendiri juga tidak bisa menjelaskannya! Sudahlah, lupakan saja teori konyolmu itu!" sambar Rei dengan cepat dan menyuruh Gaara untuk segera berhenti mengatakan hal-hal aneh tersebut. Sedangkan Nathan hanya manggut-manggut saja sambil memperhatikan Rei.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Rei yang baru menyadari Nathan sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya.

"Oh, aku hanya baru tau kalau kau bisa juga menjadi waras kadang-kadang." Jawab pemuda itu cuek dengan wajah datar.

"Aku pasti akan mencari tau dan menunjukkan buktinya pada kalian!" Gaara sepertinya masih ngotot dengan pendapatnya dan bertekad untuk menyelidikinya sendiri.

Akhirnya ketiga orang itu malah jadi bertengkar sendiri, sedangkan Jun hanya bisa diam. Dia bingung harus berkomentar atau berpendapat apa, bahkan alasannya disana bersama yang lainnya dia sendiri juga tidak tau. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menikmati tontonan pertengkaran gratis di depannya sambil menikmati es jeruknya.

* * *

Di kantin kampus…

.

.

"Jadi Joker itu NPC yang ada di dalam _game_ Neverland?" saat ini Fei dan Hery sedang berbicara di kantin. Keduanya sedang membahas masalah Joker yang ditanyakan oleh Fei sebelumnya.

"Dia salah satu NPC rahasia terkuat yang hanya bisa muncul dan menjadi pendamping para pemain kalau berhasil mengumpulkan 100 buah kartu. Selain itu dia bisa ditemukan di kota Neverland." Hery juga menjelaskan mengenai sosok Joker yang sudah dikenal di dalam permainan tersebut dan tampak Fei manggut-manggut saja mendengarnya. Saat ini otaknya berpikir apa hubungannya Kaoru dengan Joker, dan kenapa Manma menyebut Kaoru sebagai Joker. Apa maksudnya Kaoru itu Joker? Tapi hal itu terdengar sangat mustahil.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Joker?" sekarang gantian, giliran Hery yang bertanya pada Fei, kenapa pemuda itu sepertinya ingin tau sekali mengenai sosok Joker ini. Fei hanya diam, dalam hatinya dia bingung harus menceritakannya pada Hery atau tidak.

"Ah, ya sudahlah kalau tidak mau bicara. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku nanti saja." Hery menghela napas dan mengerti ada keraguan dari wajah Fei. Dia memilih untuk menunggu pemuda itu untuk bicara dan tidak memaksanya. "Ayo kembali ke atas, jangan-jangan dosen udah masuk kelas!" akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Fei tak menjawab, dia hanya berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Hery yang berjalan di depannya.

-ooo-

Di tempat lain…

.

.

"Selamat datang, Joker." Muncul sesosok pria berambut biru keperakan di depan Kaoru.

" … "

_krik… Krik… Krik…_

Tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik nama, karena pemuda itu malah asik sendiri duduk di tengah-tengah sambil main kartu dengan beberapa ninja lainnya yang ada disana.

"Kalian… Beraninya kalian tidak mendengarkanku!" omel pria tersebut sambil menonjok mejanya sendiri sampai terbelah dua. Seketika Kaoru dan ninja-ninja yang sedang bermain dengannya langsung terdiam dan otomatis langsung menoleh ke arah pria itu sambil memberi teprok tangan.

_Prok prok prok prok prok!_

"Hebat sekali! Kau bisa membelah meja itu jadi dua!" kata Kaoru dengan salut melihat meja besar itu bisa terbelah jadi dua, benar-benar sakti pikirnya saat itu.

"Tentu saja, karena aku ini kuat! Hahahahahahaha!" balas pria tersebut yang malah langsung pasang pose narsis sambil ngibasin rambut lurusnya yang seleher itu.

"Ayo main lagi!" Kaoru sih malah cuek dan ngajakin ninja-ninja tadi buat main lagi.

"SUDAH KUBILANG KALAU AKU SEDANG BICARA DI DENGARKAN!" sambar pria itu kembali marah-marah sambil ngangkat meja yang udah kebelah dua tadi.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Nah, kalau begini aku bisa bicara dengan lancar!" kata pria itu dengan puas karena dia udah ngiket Kaoru di bangku biar pemuda itu diam dan bisa mendengarkannya.

"Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik, karena apa yang akan kukatakan ini sangat penting untukmu," ucap pria tersebut dengan serius.

-ooo-

**Somewhere place else…**

.

.

"Marie, kami semua sudah sepakat kalau Joker benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya, maka hanya tersisa dua pilihan." Killer Bee saat ini sedang berkumpul dengan Kagero, Enma dan Marie di dalam hutan. Mereka sedang membicarakan masalah mengenai Joker.

"Dua pilihan? Apa itu?" tanya Marie dengan perasaan cemas, karena tiba-tiba saja firasatnya jadi tidak enak. Pasti dua pilihan yang dimaksud Killer Bee tidak ada yang baik.

"Bunuh Sasori atau… Bunuh Joker." Jawab Killer Bee yang memberi dua pilihan antara membunuh Sasori atau membunuh Joker dan keduanya benar-benar pilihan yang berat.

"Tunggu dulu Killer Bee, aku tidak setuju dengan ide itu! Aku yakin kalau Joker pasti akan segera mengingatnya!" sambar Marie dengan cepat yang memprotes keputusan Killer Bee itu. "Lagipula kenapa harus membunuh Sasori? Apa hubungan pemuda itu dengan Joker? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," sambung gadis itu lagi yang masih bingung kenapa masalahnya jadi merambat ke Sasori.

"Sebenarnya pada saat Sasori kembali ke dunia nyata... Joker yang saat itu masih menjadi satu dengan Sasori tanpa sengaja terbawa masuk ke dunia nyata... " Kagero menjelaskan kalau Joker tanpa sengaja terbawa bersamaan dengan kembalinya Sasori karena saat itu Sasori berada di dalam tubuh Joker.

"Kalau begitu... Kenapa Joker bisa mengingat Sakura? Dari sekian banyak hal yang dia lupakan, dia hanya bisa mengingat gadis itu... " tanya Marie dengan suara pelan. Ada suatu kesedihan tertahan dari nada bicaranya.

"Kemungkinan yang di ingat olehnya adalah ingatan milik Sasori. Mungkin pada saat dia terbawa terjadi benturan antara ingatan milik Sasori dengan ingatan miliknya sendiri. Saat ini Joker merasa kalau dia adalah seorang anak biasa dan ingatan-ingatan itulah yang menghalanginya untuk mengingat kebenaran siapa dirinya." Kali ini giliran Enma yang memberi penjelasan mengenai ingatan tentang Sakura yang berada di dalam pikiran Kaoru.

"Kalau terus seperti itu sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali... Dan _portal_ yang rusak akan menimbulkan _destruction_... Kalau itu sampai terjadi maka tak ada pilihan lain selain melenyapkan kesalahan itu," sambung Killer Bee dengan serius, seolah dia tidak memberi pilihan lain.

"Tapi kalian tidak bisa melenyapkannya begitu saja!" balas Marie yang langsung memprotes. Biar bagaimanapun membunuh menurutnya bukanlah suatu solusi yang baik.

"Kita juga tak ada pilihan lain, Marie! Semakin lama Joker berada disini, maka kerusakan _portal_ dimensi akan semakin melebar! Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau monster-monster yang bermunculan akan semakin banyak!" jawab Killer Bee yang mengatakan kalau keadaannya saat ini memang benar-benar kritis dan luka pada _portal_ yang menjadi pembatas dua dunia semakin meluas.

"Maafkan kami Marie… Kami bertiga sudah memutuskannya seperti itu… " Kagero ikut menimpali, dia jadi merasa tidak enak terhadap Marie karena sudah membuat keputusan tanpa sepengetahuan dari gadis itu.

"Kau masih punya waktu satu minggu untuk membuat Joker mengingat semuanya. Tapi kalau selama itu dia juga belum menyadarinya, maka kau sendiri yang harus memilih Sasori atau Kaoru, atau aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan," kata Killer Bee yang sudah membuat keputusan dan keputusannya mutlak harus dilaksanakan. "Membunuh Sasori akan jauh lebih mudah menyelesaikan permasalahan. Karena, kalau dia tidak ada, otomatis ingatan-ingatan itu akan menghilang secara _instant_ dan Joker akan kembali menyadari siapa dirinya," sambung Killer Bee sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Marie tak berkomentar apa-apa, dia hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil berusaha memikirkan caranya agar tak ada yang terluka baik Joker ataupun Sasori.

"Bagus kalau mengerti, sekarang kami pergi dulu," ucap Enma. NPC berbulu putih itu segera pamit dari hadapan Marie begitu juga dengan Killer Bee yang langsung menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Jangan khawatir _Queen_ Marie… Aku akan berada dipihakmu dan membantumu," kata Kagero yang langsung mendekati Marie untuk memberi dukungan pada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih Kagero… " balas Marie sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

"Jadi maksudmu aku itu memang benar-benar dari dunia _game_?" tanya Kaoru sambil setengah mendengus setelah mendengar pernyataan dari pria yang bernama Mizuki di depannya ini yang bilang kalau Kaoru itu adalah Joker, NPC dari sebuah permainan _game online_ bernama Neverland. "Dan kau minta aku untuk mempercayainya?" tanyanya lagi sambil geleng-geleng. Sampai saat ini dia memang masih belum percaya dengan hal itu, meskipun sudah ada beberapa yang mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

"Biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya," ucap seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara mereka. Gadis itu memakai jubah berwarna hitam dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat, tapi Kaoru tau kalau dia adalah seorang perempuan dari suaranya.

"Alice-sama!" semua yang ada disana langsung tunduk pada gadis itu, termasuk Mizuki yang langsung membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Kalian semua pergilah. Tinggalkan aku berdua dengannya." Gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'Alice-sama' itu meminta yang lainnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tanpa banyak protes para ninja termasuk Mizuki pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan hanya menyisakan Kaoru dan Alice di dalam.

.

.

"Apa yang dikatakan Mizuki semuanya adalah benar. Namamu yang sebenarnya ada Joker dan kau berasal dari Neverland." Gadis itu kembali menegaskan apa yang diceritakan Mizuki sebelumnya. "Aku tau kau tidak bisa percaya begitu saja tanpa adanya bukti," sambungnya lagi dengan cepat begitu dia melihat Kaoru hendak protes.

"Apa kau bisa memberi buktinya?" tanya Kaoru seolah menantang Alice untuk membuktikan semua ucapannya itu.

"Membuktikannya memang sulit… Karena satu-satunya benda yang kau bawa dari dunia Neverland adalah sebuah kalung berbentuk salib." Jawab Alice yang sepertinya juga tidak dapat banyak memberi petunjuk. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau Kaoru memilik kalung dari dunia Neverland.

'_Kalung? Apa kalung yang mirip dengan Marie?' _tampak pemuda itu langsung berpikir dan teringat dengan perkataan Marie beberapa hari lalu yang bilang kalau Kaoru memiliki kalung yang sama dengannya.

"Apa yang kau maksud kalung berbentuk salib yang di tengahnya terdapat batu permata?" tanya Kaoru untuk memastikan apa benar yang dimaksud itu adalah kalung yang sama yang pernah ditunjukkan Marie padanya.

"Begitulah, kau memiliki kalung itu." Balas Alice mengiyakan perkataan Kaoru.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kalung itu, mungkin kau juga sama seperti gadis itu… Kalian salah menduga orang." Kaoru menjelaskan kalau dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kalung seperti itu dan merasa kalau Alice beserta orang-orangnya salah mencari orang. "Dengar ya, aku sama sekali tidak tau siapa Joker yang kalian maksud ini. Tapi yang jelas dia bukan aku, karena aku hanya manusia biasa dan aku memiliki keluarga normal dan aku adalah Kaoru Shiin, bukan Joker." Dengan sedikit menahan emosi, Kaoru mencoba memperingati Alice untuk menjauh dari kehidupannya karena dia yakin sekali baik Alice ataupun Marie salah mencari orang, dia hanya ingin menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal tanpa harus terus-terusan dikejar oleh orang-orang yang tidak jelas.

"Keluargamu yang ada sekarang bukanlah keluargamu yang sesungguhnya, dan ada kemungkinan mereka menyimpan kalung yang kau miliki." Alice mulai bercerita, memberitahu kalau keluarga Shiin bukanlah keluarga asli Kaoru. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa mencarinya di dalam rumahmu sendiri. Dan kalau kau berhasil menemukannya kembalilah kemari, aku akan menunjukkan bukti yang kau minta itu. Lalu bawalah ini!" Alice menyuruh Kaoru untuk mencari kalung miliknya yang kemungkinan besar disimpan di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Kalau Kaoru berhasil mendapatkannya dia berjanji kana menunjukkan bukti yang dia minta, kemudian dia melemparkan sebuah boneka kelinci hitam pada Kaoru.

"Benda ini untuk apa?" tanya Kaoru dengan heran kenapa dia malah diberi boneka kelinci hitam.

"Itu bukan boneka biasa, karena boneka itu bisa mengirimmu kemari. Setelah kau berhasil mendapatkan kalung itu, gunakan boneka itu untuk datang kembali lagi kemari. Sekarang kau boleh pergi dari sini." Alice menjelaskan kegunaan dari boneka yang dia lemparkan pada Kaoru yang merupakan sebuah alat _teleport_.

Akhirnya setelah percakapan itu Kaoru diantar kembali oleh para ninja-ninja tersebut keluar dari tempat tersebut. Sebelum keluar mereka menutup mata pemuda itu untuk menjaga kerahasiaan dari tempat tersebut.

-ooo-

Sedangkan disisi lain Aoba, Shun, Reiki, Sasori dan Yoshi sedang pergi untuk mencari Kaoru, tapi mereka kesulitan karena baik Aoba dan Yoshi tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan pemuda itu, sepertinya ada sebuah kekuatan lain yang menghalangi mereka. Tapi mereka memutuskan untuk tetap mencari Kaoru, mereka berniat untuk kembali mencari pemuda itu di rumah yang waktu itu mereka datangi saat mau membebaskan Sasori dan Kaoru yang letaknya 30 km dari kampus mereka.

"Berhenti Shun!" tiba-tiba saja di tengah jalan Aoba menyuruh Shun untuk menghentikan laju kendaraannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shun yang menghentikan kemudinya dan melirik ke arah Aoba sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"Aku merasakan Kaoru ada di sekitar sini… " kata Aoba sambil mencari-cari ke sekeliling jalan.

"Dia mendekat… " timpal Yoshi. Lalu dia dan Aoba segera keluar dari mobil.

_Bruuuuuumm!_

Sebuah mobil kijang hitam yang agak besar melintas di samping mereka dengan laju yang begitu cepat. Sesaat Aoba dan Yoshi dapat merasakan keberadaan Kaoru di dalam mobil itu.

"Shun! Ikuti mobil yang barusan melintas! Disana aku dapat merasakan keberadaan Kaoru." Dengan cepat Aoba dan Yoshi masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, lalu Aoba meminta Shun untuk memutar arah dan mengikuti mobil yang barusan saja lewat.

"Baiklah!" tanpa banyak bertanya, Shun segera memutar mobilnya dan mengejar mobil kijang hitam yang melintas tadi.

* * *

Di kafe dekat kampus…

.

.

Disana terlihat tiga orang pemuda yaitu, Gaara, Rei, dan Nathan sudah selesai berargumen. Sekarang Gaara tampak sedang manyun-manyun, Rei sedang geleng-geleng, Nathan yang manggut-manggut sedangkan Jun yang kedip-kedip. Yah, Gaara masih kesal karena omongannya dianggap tidak masuk akal dan konyol, dia berani bersumpah demi alisnya yang tidak pernah lahir ke dunia kalau ucapannya itu benar. Sedangkan Rei geleng-geleng saja menganggap Gaara terlalu banyak bermain _game_ sampai ber-_fantasy_ seperti itu, lalu Nathan yang baru mengerti kadang Gaara bisa juga berpikiran konyol dan Rei bisa berpikir secara waras. Jun hanya bisa pasrah menatap mereka sambil kedip-kedip.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita bahas masalah kaset Neverland saja. Jun jelaskan pada kami, apa semua yang kau katakan itu benar?" Gaara memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraannya ke pembicaraan lainnya yang ingin dia ketahui. "Apa benar kalau orangtuamu dibunuh?" tanyanya lagi dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi.

"Itu benar… Itu terjadi saat Otogakure, Sunagakure dan Konohagakure sedang melakukan perang dingin… kedua orang tuaku bekerja sebagai militer perancang strategi. Dan mereka berdua merancang penyerangan terhadap Konoha… Mereka melakukan suatu kamuflase untuk mengirim rancangan mereka pada mata-mata Oto yang sudah berada di Konoha." Jun mulai bercerita mengenai kedua orang tuanya dan sangkut pautnya dengan kaset yang sekarang menjadi incaran tersebut.

"Aku baru tau soal itu… " celetuk Nathan yang dengan serius mendengarkan cerita Jun. Dan dia baru tau kalau ketiga Negara itu pernah mengalami perang dingin.

"Ceh… " Rei hanya mendesis tidak jelas, sedangkan Gaara hanya diam. Dia sendiri juga sudah tau betul mengenai kejadian ini.

"Lalu yang mereka perebutkan adalah rancangan yang dibuat oleh kedua orang tuamu, bukan? Tapi sayang tak ada satupun yang berhasil menemukannya… Jadi selama ini rancangan itu tersembunyi di dalam kaset _game_?" celetuk Rei secara tiba-tiba yang sepertinya dari omongan pemuda itu dia mengetahui juga tentang perang dingin itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau soal itu?" tanya Nathan sambil melirik curiga pada Rei.

"Aku hanya pernah mendengar kejadian itu di komunitas. Katanya dulu sempat terjadi _cyber war_ untuk memperebutkan rancangan itu, tapi sayang tak ada satupun yang berhasil mendapatkannya." Balas Rei yang mendengar hal itu dari _rumor_ yang beredar saja dikalangan _hacker_.

"Ya, itu benar… Rancangan itu disembunyikan kedua orang tuaku di dalam _game_ yang memang sengaja mereka ciptakan… Dan pada saat mereka ingin mengirimnya, muncul Orochimaru yang ternyata sudah bekerja sama dengan orang tua Sasori… Mereka merebut kaset itu… " jawab Jun sambil menggeram marah.

"Dan sekarang serahkan kasetnya pada kami!" tiba-tiba saja dari arah samping kaca ada seseorang yang menerobos masuk memecahkan kaca tersebut. Orang tersebut lalu berdiri di atas meja tempat Gaara, Rei, Nathan dan Jun sedang duduk. Meja itu langsung ambruk seketika karena tidak bisa menahan bobot orang tersebut.

"GYAAAAAA! ADA MONSTERR!".

"KYAAAAA CEPAT LARI!".

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang langsung terdengar begitu melihat aksi orang besar yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan Gaara dan kawan-kawan.

SAAAT!

Pria bertubuh besar itu segera melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Gaara dan Rei yang duduk bersebelahan. Gaara dengan cepat memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk menghindar sedangkan Rei secara reflek lompat dari sana.

"Cepat lari!" sambar Nathan yang malah udah lari duluan sambil narik Jun yang tadinya berniat untuk melawan pria besar itu.

Gaara dan Rei segera menyusul kedua orang lainnya sebelum pria besar itu benar-benar mengamuk.

Bagaimana nasib Gaara dan teman-temannya yang sedang dikejar pria bertubuh besar yang seperti monster itu? Lalu apakah Kaoru akan melakukan apa yang disuruh Alice padanya?

**TBC…**

* * *

Yuki : Agak ngebut ngerjain ini, jadi maaf bila banyak kesalahan. Mungkin ini lasth chapter saia update dan saia akan hiatus untuk beberapa hari (atau minggu ke depan) karena sepertinya saia harus mendapat hotel di rumah sakit bareng Riku hehehe. Well, thanks yang udah baca cerita kami. Kami tidak berharap banyak, kami hanya berharap kalian terhibur. Saia lagi tidak bisa banyak berkomentar banyak saat ini. Pokoknya yang mau kirim ide, saran, kritik dan pendapat boleh lewat review atau PM langsung.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	12. NSS : Run! Run! And Run!

A/N : Saia ingin ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua masukan yang masuk baik lewat review atau PM. Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi akan diperlihatkan pihak-pihak yang bersebrangan lebih jelas lagi. Dan saia akan kembali menampilkan akatsuki! Ide muncul berkat saran dari Hery, arigatou ^^. Mungkin mereka akan muncul dua atau tiga chapter lagi, dan peran mereka disini bukan antagonis! Yah, saia akan menampilkan humor-humor nantinya. Semoga berkenan nantinya. Mungkin peran Kaoru sebagai anak baik disini sisa beberapa chapter lagi. Saia juga berniat untuk membuat hint MarieXFei, kayaknya cocok juga Marie yang cantik sama Fei yang kaku dan terlihat seperti kutu buku (tapi aslinya dia keren juga tuh). Hampir lupa, dua orang yang mengejar Gaara Cs itu Raijin dan Fujin, ada yang kenal mereka? Mereka salah satu tokoh minor juga di Naruto yang hadir dalam episode saat Mizuki melarikan diri dari penjara dengan bantuan mereka (konon kekuatan mereka sebanding dengan Tsunade).

* * *

**Warn****ing : T rate, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, ada OC (with all respect you can click back if you dislike it.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pair : Slight SasoriXSakura/KaoruXMarie (dan hint lain)  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18.  
**

**Dedicated to all readers, please enjoy this chapter.  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 10  
**

**(Run! Run! Run!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Shun dan kawan-kawan akhirnya berhasil mendahului mobil kijang hitam tersebut dan langsung mencegatnya di pinggir jalan. Mobil itu segera berhenti karena merasa dipojokkan. Tanpa menunggu basa-basi lagi, Shun beserta yang lainnya segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri mobil hitam tersebut.

"Cepat keluar!" Shun yang turun langsung mengetuk-ngetuk pintu mobil itu dengan agak keras.

Tak lama pintu mobil itu terbuka dan dari dalamnya keluar Kaoru yang dikawal dengan beberapa orang ninja.

"Kalian lagi! Cepat lepaskan teman kami!" desis Sasori yang langsung berjaga-jaga dari ninja-ninja itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka tidak menyakitiku sama sekali. Kalian cukup sampai disini saja mengantarku." Kaoru melirik para ninja itu untuk cukup mengantarnya karena dia sudah bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Ninja-ninja itu mengerti dan langsung kembali ke dalam mobil. Seketika mobil itu meluncur cepat dari sana.

"Kaoru, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Reiki dan yang lainnya langsung mengerumuni pemuda itu.

_Ckiiiiiiittttt…_

Baru saja mereka hendak mengantar Kaoru kembali ke kampus ternyata sudah ada sebuah mobil sedan berhenti disana. Dari dalamnya muncul Atsui, pelayan keluarga Shiin. Pria berambut pirang itu segera menghampiri Kaoru dengan wajah yang datar.

"Tuan muda Kaoru, biar saya yang antar," ucap pria itu dan segera menyuruh Kaoru untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Yang lainnya hanya diam melihat sikap Atsui yang sedikit aneh, tapi mereka tidak keberatan karena hal itu dianggap wajar. Kaoru tak banyak bicara, pemuda itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kalau begitu kita juga pergi." Shun segera kembali menaiki mobil yang di ikuti dengan yang lainnya.

-ooo-

Di dalam mobil…

.

.

"Kita langsung ke rumah saja Atsui." Kaoru meminta untuk tidak kembali ke kampus dan memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke rumah.

"Baiklah, tuan muda," ucap sang pelayan menuruti perkataan Kaoru. Mobil mereka terus melaju cepat tanpa berbelok ke arah kampus.

.

.

Di lain tempat…

.

.

"Astaga! Mereka itu monster dari mana?" tanya Rei sambil terus berlari bersama dengan Gaara, Nathan dan Jun. Mereka tengah dikejar dua monster berbadan besar yang mengerikan. Mereka berempat terus saja berlari di sepanjang jalan.

"Lebih baik kita berpencar!" Gaara memutuskan untuk berpencar jadi dua. Dia dan Jun terus lari lurus, sedangkan Nathan dan Rei berbelok ke salah satu gang yang ada.

Tapi sayang gang itu ternyata hanyalah sebuah gang sempit dan ujungnya merupakan jalan buntu.

"Ah, kenapa kalau bersamamu kita selalu menemukan jalan buntu!" celetuk Rei yang merasa nasib mereka benar-benar sial sekali. Tiap kali melarikan diri pasti berakhir di jalan buntu, jalan kesesatan.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Tapi salahkan jalannya yang buntu!" balas Nathan yang tidak mau disalahkan, masa jalannya buntu gara-gara dia.

"Kalian sudah tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi, heheheheh." Pria bertubuh besar itu sekarang berdiri di hadapan Nathan dan Rei sambil tertawa mengerikan. Dilihat dari tubuh besarnya saja, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau dia mampu melumat seseorang dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya itu.

"Hei, ada ide tidak?" tanya Nathan pelan sambil berbisik ke Rei.

"Ada, jurus _tackle_. Bersiaplah Nathan!" kata Rei sambil senyum-senyum, sedangkan Nathan langsung menatap bingung pada Rei.

"Ingat, kesempatan ini hanya ada satu kali dan kau harus mengikuti gerakanku!" kata Rei dengan suara yang agak keras membuat pria besar di depannya itu langsung bersiap untuk menghadang Rei.

"Majulah kalau bisa!" pria besar itu langsung menyeringai dan menantang Rei serta Nathan untuk maju menghadapinya.

"HIAAAAAAAA!" Rei sengaja berteriak keras sambil berlari ke arah pria besar yang menghalangi jalan. Nathan juga ikut berlari tepat di sebelah Rei. Rei berlari sambil mengepalkan tangannya seperti hendak meninju pria besar itu.

"RASAKAN INI! _TACKLE_!" Rei berlari dan dia berhenti sesaat di depan pria itu, membuat pria itu sempat kaget melihat Rei yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Ternyata pemuda itu bukannya mau memukul dia, karena tepat pas berada di depannya dia malah merosot ke bawah dan berseluncur di bawah kakinya dan berhasil lolos. Begitu juga dengan Nathan yang berseluncur di bawah tangannya.

"Hahahahah badanmu boleh besar! Tapi otak kecil!" ledek Rei yang sudah berhasil di sebrang sana bersama dengan Nathan. Setelah itu keduanya langsung lari dari sana.

"KU-KURANG AJAR! AKAN KUHABISI KALIAN BERDUA KALAU SAMPAI TERTANGKAP!" omongan Rei tadi berhasil dengan sukses membuat pria itu marah-marah. Dia langsung bergegas mengejar kedua buruannya.

* * *

Disisi lain Jun dan Gaara juga sedang menghindari pria besar yang satunya lagi. Mereka berlari menuju arah jembatan sungai.

_Grab…_

Pria besar itu berhasil meraih lengan Jun. Dengan kasar dia menarik Jun dan melempar pemuda itu ke sisi sungai. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terjatuh dan menimbulkan percikan air yang sangat keras. Pria itu melompat ke sungai itu, begitu juga dengan Gaara yang melompat cepat dan berlari menghampiri Jun untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda itu.

"Jun kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara mencoba membantu Jun untuk berdiri, terlihat dari balik celananya ada darah. Kemungkinan besar lututnya menghantam bebatuan yang ada di sungai.

Pria besar itu mendekati Gaara dan Jun, lalu dia mengarahkan sebuah tinju ke arah mereka. Gaara langsung menahan tinju tersebut. Tapi serangan pria itu tidak berhenti sampai disana, dia melayangkan tangan yang satunya untuk memukul Gaara. Saat itulah Jun maju dan menahan pukulan itu agar tidak mengenai Gaara.

BUAGH!

Pria itu membanting Gaara dengan keras ke air. Pemuda itu terjatuh akibat bantingan tersebut. Pria bertubuh besar itu berusaha untuk memukul Gaara yang terjatuh, tapi tangannya segera ditahan oleh Jun. Pemuda itu menahan kedua tangan pria besar itu dengan kedua tangannya.

JDUAGH!

Jun berhasil membanting pria besar itu ke tanah. Wajahnya menghantam ke bawah dengan keras dan membentur permukaan bebatuan cukup keras. Pria itu terlihat pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Gaara, cepat bangun! Kita harus pergi dari sini!" Jun menyuruh Gaara untuk cepat bangun dan mengajaknya segera pergi dari sana sebelum pria besar itu sadar kembali. Gaara langsung berdiri sambil memegangi bagian lengan atasnya yang sepertinya membentur bebatuan juga. Keduanya segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

-ooo-

Disisi lain Rei dan Nathan masih berusaha lari dari kejaran pria besar yang satunya. Mereka berlari melewati gang-gang kecil.

"Ada cara untuk melawannya?" tanya Rei sambil berlari pada Nathan. Jujur napasnya sudah tidak kuat, kalau dia diharuskan berlari lebih lama lagi, dia pasti akan pingsan.

"Kurasa aku dapat satu!" sambar Nathan yang di tangannya sudah ada sebuah daging yang entah sejak kapan berhasil dia ambil.

'_Maksudmu dapat satu daging?' _tanya Rei dalam hati sambil _sweatdrop_ melihat Nathan.

Nathan berbalik lalu berhenti sebentar. Dengan segenap kekuatannya dia melempar daging yang ukurannya cukup besar itu ke arah si pria tersebut. Sepertinya jurus itu cukup ampuh karena perhatian pria itu teralihkan. Pria itu menatap arah lemparan daging yang dilempar dan mengikutinya.

"Ayo cepat pergi sebelum dia kembali!" Nathan langsung menarik Rei yang masih bengong melihat aksi lemparan daging tersebut.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya berhasil meloloskan diri dari kejaran pria besar itu.

"Hah… Hah… Mimpi apa semalam sampai dikejar raksasa seperti itu!" Rei sekarang sedang bersandar di salah satu tiang jalan sambil melepas lelah, begitu juga dengan Nathan yang langsung jongkok bersandar pada tembok rumah.

"Entahlah… Kayaknya kaset itu benar-benar penting… Kita harus segera tanyakan hal ini pada Jun. Dia tadi cerita belum sampai habis, kan… " sambar Nathan yang merasa mereka harus segera menanyakan hal ini pada Jun lagi.

"Ayo cari dia, semoga saja mereka tidak tertangkap." Rei segera mengatur napasnya sesaat lalu kembali berdiri dengan tegak sambil mengajak Nathan untuk mencari Jun serta Gaara. Keduanya segera berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

-ooo-

Kelas Hukum-B…

.

.

"Fei, kau melihat Kaoru?" tanya Marie yang sekarang sudah berada di kelas dan langsung menanyakan keberadaan cowok berambut putih itu karena tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Kemari sebentar." Tanpa bicara apa-apa, pemuda yang memakai kacamata tebal itu segera menarik Marie keluar kelas.

"Ada apa Fei? Kau terlihat serius sekali... " tanya Marie dengan sedikit perasaan tidak enak. Dia khawatir jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Kaoru.

"Sebenarnya saat ini aku juga tidak tau Kaoru dimana, tapi sepertinya dia kembali dibawa pergi oleh sekelompok ninja yang waktu itu. Soalnya aku sempat melihat Aoba pergi bersama yang lainnya dengan tergesa." Pemuda itu menjelaskan apa yang dia ketahui sedikit pada Marie. Kontan gadis itu langsung panik seketika.

"Gawat! Kalau begitu aku harus mencarinya juga!" sambar gadis itu yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi rasa cemasnya setelah mendengar cerita dari Fei.

"Tunggu dulu, Marie! Mereka sudah pergi agak lama, aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka kembali. Jadi tunggu saja mereka kembali." Fei langsung mencegah gadis itu yang hendak beranjak pergi dan memintanya untuk menunggu Shun tiba dulu. Marie terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya dia bersedia menunggu, siapa tau Shun berhasil menemukan dan membawa Kaoru kembali.

* * *

"Selamat datang tuan muda," ucap Samui yang berada di gerbang pintu rumah dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kakak!" Manma yang mengetahui Kaoru sudah pulang langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Manma?" Kaoru sedikit kaget ternyata Manma yang awalnya dia pikir masih ada di kampus ternyata sudah pulang ke rumah. Padahal dia berencana untuk mencari kalung itu di kamar Manma.

"Aku diberitahu kalau ninja-ninja itu kembali membawa kakak pergi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang sambil menunggu kabar." Seolah seperti mengetahui apa yang membuat kaget Kaoru, anak laki-laki itu langsung menjelaskan kenapa dia ada di rumah duluan.

"Manma, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Tidak seperti biasanya, sikap Kaoru sedikit berbeda. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia meminta Manma untuk ikut dengannya karena ada hal yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan anak itu.

"Ah… Baiklah," balas Manma hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa bisa berkomentar. Dia mengikuti langkah Kaoru yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

-ooo-

**Sunagakure University…**

.

.

Marie dan Fei sedang menunggu Shun beserta yang lainnya di tangga bawah, dan tak lama yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Shun, Aoba, Reiki, Yoshi, dan Sasori datang juga.

"Itu mereka!" Fei menunjuk teman-temannya yang berada di kejauhan dan sedang berjalan menuju arah mereka.

"Teman-teman!" Marie yang melihatnya bergegas menghampiri mereka semua dan disusul oleh Fei. "Kaoru mana?" tanya gadis itu mencari sosok pemuda berambut putih itu yang tidak ada bersama mereka. Wajahnya kali ini berubah cemas dan pikirannya sudah macam-macam.

"Oh, tenang saja. Dia sudah pulang dengan Atsui," jawab Shun yang mengatakan kalau pemuda itu baik-baik saja dan sudah pulang duluan bersama Atsui.

"Hah, syukurlah… " Marie dan Fei secara bersamaan langsung menghela napas lega.

"Sudahlah Marie, dia tidak apa-apa kok! Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas, yuk!" Aoba langsung merangkul gadis manis itu dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kelas. Marie tanpa protes langsung saja menurut dan mengikuti Aoba.

"Dasar, tukang cari kesempatan… " gerutu Yoshi dengan pelan melihat tingkah Aoba yang kumat kalau melihat cewek cantik. Kemudian mereka semua segera menyusul Aoba dan Marie yang sudah berjalan duluan ke kelas.

* * *

"Apa yang ingin kakak bicarakan padaku?" tanya Manma pada Kaoru. Sekarang keduanya sedang bicara di ruangan perpustakaan keluarga.

"Manma, katakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Apa kau benar-benar adikku?" tanya Kaoru dengan serius dan menatap tajam mata anak laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Ka… Kakak… Ke-kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu? Apa sampai sekarang kau masih belum bisa percaya?" tanya Manma berusaha untuk melunakkan hati Kaoru.

"Aku hanya perlu tau, siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Kau tau kalau aku ini kehilangan ingatan, dan banyak hal aneh yang terjadi disekitarku. Aku hanya perlu tau, itu saja," jawab Kaoru menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia sampai menanyakan hal itu kembali. Semakin lama dia sendiri semakin ragu dengan dirinya yang sekarang ini, terlalu banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui terjadi disekitarnya. Apalagi perasaan yang terus-menerus menghantui dan menyiksanya. Dia hanya butuh suatu jawaban pasti saat ini.

"Kau itu Kaoru Shiin… Kakakku… Kau mengalami kecelakaan saat berkemah di hutan... " Manma menjawab hal yang sama seperti biasa. Dia bersikeras mengatakan kalau Kaoru adalah kakaknya.

"Baiklah… Aku percaya padamu… Maafkan aku telah meragukanmu." Kaoru menghela napas sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban Manma. Dia merasa kalau Manma memang menutupi suatu kebenaran darinya. Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

-ooo-

Di depan rumah Gaara…

.

.

"Baguslah kalian tidak apa-apa!" kata Rei yang melihat kalau Gaara dan Jun tidak apa-apa.

"Lumayan… " balas Gaara sambil sedikit meringis memegangi lengannya yang terluka akibat serangan dari pria besar sebelumnya.

"Kau tau siapa kedua orang itu, Jun?" tanya Nathan kepada Jun, mungkin saja pemuda itu mengenal dua sosok raksasa besar yang mengejar mereka barusan.

"Tidak, aku belum pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya." Balas Jun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit meringis menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Tapi, siapapun mereka. Pasti mereka mengincar kaset Neverland," timpal Gaara yang meyakini kedua pria besar tadi mengincar kaset Neverland dan pasti ada hubungannya dengan ketiga orang yang sebelumnya juga menginginkan kaset itu.

"Sekarang bisa kau lanjutkan ceritamu sebelumnya?" tanya Rei yang masih penasaran dengan omongan Jun yang sempat terputus tadi.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di dalam rumahku saja biar lebih aman. Selain itu... Jun perlu diobati di dalam," kata Gaara memberi usul untuk bicara di dalam saja untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan seperti sebelumnya sekaligus untuk mengobati luka-luka mereka. Mereka setuju dan langsung mengikuti Gaara masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

-ooo-

Di dalam kamar Gaara…

.

.

"Sekarang lanjutkan ceritamu yang terputus itu." Rei langsung membuka topik pembicaraan mereka dan meminta Jun segera melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Baiklah." Jun mengangguk dengan cepat dan segera kembali bercerita. "Rancangan itu dibentuk ke dalam sebuah program yang dimasukkan ke dalam program Joker, itulah kenapa dalam _game_ tersebut ada NPC bernama Joker. Karena Joker berarti kematian, kartu hitam. Begitu juga dengan fungsinya yang menyimpan program kelam," sambungnya yang menceritakan kalau di dalam program Joker ada suatu rahasia lain yang tersembunyi dan itu jugalah kenapa dia diberi nama Joker yang sesuai dengan arti dari Joker sendiri.

"Jadi itu asal mulanya dia diberi nama Joker… " Nathan dan Rei langsung manggut-manggut mengerti, baru tau kalau asal-muasal nama Joker dari situ.

"Dan program itu akan terbuka dengan kata kunci. Kalau kata kunci itu disebut maka Joker yang ada di permainan dengan sendirinya akan memberitahukan rancangan serangan itu, hal itu sangat berbahaya kalau sampai diketahui pihak luar. Makanya aku berusaha mencari kaset itu dan berniat untuk menghapusnya, tapi sepertinya sudah ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya dan mengincarnya!" Jun kembali menjelaskan fakta berbahaya lain di dalam _game_ itu yang memang benar-benar bukan permainan biasa.

"Kalau rancangan itu berhasil dibuka dan dibeberkan, kemungkinan besar akan memicu provokasi antara tiga Negara, dan bisa saja terjadi perang kembali." Sambar Gaara yang sekarang mulai mengerti kondisinya saat ini.

"Apa kau tau kata kuncinya?" tanya Nathan pada Jun.

"Tidak… Aku tidak tau apa kata kuncinya," jawab Jun sambil menggeleng lemah. Untuk urusan soal seperti itu dia memang bukan ahlinya, tapi dia akan mencari orang-orang yang mungkin bisa membantunya mencari tau kata kunci tersebut.

"Hmm, apa kau tidak punya petunjuk? Seperti peninggalan dari kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Nathan yang sepertinya jadi tertarik untuk mengetahui masalah ini lebih dalam lagi.

"Kurasa ada laptop peninggalan ayahku, tapi aku harus mengambilnya di Otogakure. Aku akan menyuruh pelayanku mengambilnya, mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga hari kuberikan pada kalian." Jawab Jun yang menjanjikan akan memberikan laptop itu pada Gaara dan yang lainnya sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah ada hubungi kami." Rei langsung memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Jun. Nathan dan Gaara juga melakukan hal yang sama agar memudahkan komunikasi.

"Lalu, nomor ponselmu berapa?" tanya Nathan yang berniat ingin memasukkan nomor milik Jun ke ponselnya tersebut.

"Err… Aku… Tidak punya ponsel," jawab pemuda itu dengan jujur sambil garuk-garuk kepala bingung.

GUBRAK!

"Hari gini gak punya _handphone_? Apa kata dunia!" teriak Rei nyaris gak percaya kalau Jun seorang anak dari keluarga kaya Yoshida gak punya _handphone_! Sungguh terlalu, pikirnya dengan dramatis.

"Jangan lebay!" samber Nathan yang langsung mencomot sebuah bantal dan memasukkannya ke mulut Rei.

"Pueh! Apa-apaan sih!" gerutu Rei langsung ngirim _deathglare_ ke Nathan, sedangkan yang mendapat _deathglare_ hanya nyengir. Sisa Gaara yang meratapi nasib bantalnya yang mampir ke mulut Rei.

"Itu tidak jadi masalah, yang penting kau punya nomor kami bertiga dan juga lupa hubungi kami. Tapi kalau bisa kau juga harus punya ponsel agar kami mudah menghubungimu," balas Gaara dengan bijak dan menyarankan ada baiknya Jun juga memiliki _handphone_ agar muda dihubungi kalau ada apa-apa.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu dua jam di rumah Gaara, ketiga pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Jun, Nathan dan Rei segera berpamitan pada Gaara. Gaara mengantar ketiga temannya sampai ke depan gerbang pintu dan baru benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah setelah dilihatnya ketiga orang itu aman-aman saja.

"Kuharap mereka bertiga pulang dengan aman… " gumam pemuda itu dengan pelan yang mencemaskan ketiga orang itu sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Gaara… " ternyata tanpa disadari Gaara, di depannya sudah berdiri sosok Temari, kakak perempuannya yang kini sedang menatap Gaara dengan cemas.

"Nee-san? Ada apa?" tanya Gaara yang sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Temari yang tiba-tiba, apalagi dilihatnya wajah kakak perempuannya itu begitu cemas seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Gaara!" secara tiba-tiba Temari memeluk adik satu-satunya itu sambil setengah terisak sedih.

"Ne-Nee-san? Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara kaget mendapat perlakuan aneh dari Temari, karena tidak biasanya sang kakak bersikap melankonis seperti ini.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Gaara, kumohon jangan libatkan dirimu ke dalam masalah, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi, Gaara," ucap temari sambil menyeka air matanya yang sempat mengalir tadi. Dia mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Gaara bersama yang lainnya. Sungguh dia sama sekali tidak berharap Gaara terlibat ke dalam suatu masalah yang bisa membahayakan dirinya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Gaara atau melihat Gaara dalam bahaya.

"Temari nee-san… Aku sudah memutuskannya, maafkan aku… " balas Gaara yang tidak bisa menarik ucapannya untuk membantu Jun, dia sudah mantap dengan pilihannya saat ini. Dia tersenyum tipis seolah meminta dukungan pada sang kakak.

" … Gaara… Kalau begitu, aku minta kau harus hati-hati… " balas Temari sambil menghela napas berat dan meminta Gaara untuk sangat berhati-hati.

* * *

**Sunagakure University…**

.

.

"Fei! Kau mau mengantar tas itu ke rumah Kaoru, ya?" tanya Marie yang langsung menghampiri Fei yang sudah berada di depan pintu kelas dan hendak pergi ke rumah Kaoru untuk mengantarkan tasnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah pulang duluan tanpa mengingat tasnya yang masih tertinggal di kelas.

"Iya." Fei menjawab dengan singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut ya?" tanya Marie bersemangat untuk ikut dengan Fei. Sekalian dia juga ingin tau dimana Kaoru tinggal.

"Kau yakin mau ikut denganku?" tanya Fei setengah ragu sambil melihat beberapa mahasiswa cowok yang sedang mengirim deathglare padanya. Maklum saja Marie menjadi popular seketika dikalangan anak-anak cowok, dan tentu saja mereka tidak menyukai kalau gadis itu dekat-dekat dengan pemuda lain.

"Tentu saja! Ayo pergi!" sambar Marie cepat sambil merangkul lengan pemuda tersebut dan menyeretnya pergi.

**TBC…**

* * *

Yuki : Yah, saia jenuh berdiam diri di rumah sakit hanya bengong tidak melakukan apa-apa, jadi saia kembali mengetik saja mumpung beberapa tugas sudah selesai (sisa setengahnya). Rasanya tidak enak hanya bisa menatap keluar jendela tidak bisa kemana-mana. Rasanya sudah lama sekali saia dan Riku tidak merasakan matahari di luar sana, kami seperti terjebak dalam kegelapan? All in our live turn into black, lost of light. We can only see from afar with no brave to come closer. The dark part of us will hidden forever without light can reach it, but we try to accept it and try the best we can do to live in this way.

Kritik, ide, saran dan pendapat kami terima dengan senang hati. Kami mengharapkan saran yang berbobot yang dapat memajukan penulisan kami dan mengingatkan kami. Flame? Kurasa itu suatu tindakan yang kekanak-kanakan dan tidak berguna, saia minta tolong jadi kalian sebagai flamer untuk menjadi orang yang bisa berguna untuk orang lain, jangan jadikan diri kalian seperti seekor nyamuk yang datang lalu hinggap menebar penyakit lalu pergi tanpa ada kegunaan. Kalau kalian berhadapan dengan Naruto mungkin dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang dia katakan pada Neji. Intinya flame sesuai konten (meski saia tau kebanyakan flame tidak ada yang berguna dan hanya berisi kata-kata kosong). No spam! Kalau merasa tidak suka login dan PM kami.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita ini yang banyak terdapat kekurangannya.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	13. NSS : New Enemy!

A/N : Well, chapter ini lebih mengisahkan keinginan Marie yang ingin melupakan Joker. Dan disini juga diperlihatkan Manma bicara dengan seseorang yang kemungkinan dialah yang mengatur gerakan Manma. Disini juga muncul dua orang musuh baru, apa ada yang bisa menduga siapa mereka? Untuk Sari silahkan cari di google, dia tokoh minor Naruto. Dan makasih untuk masukannya. Saia memang berencana untuk membuat chapter refreshing, makanya saia berniat dimana mereka akan kemah bersama heheheh.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, tokoh minor Naruto, ada OC (you can click back tab if you doesn't like it!),**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Mystery/Angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pair : SasoriXSakura/KaoruXMarie (and another hint).  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18.  
**

**Dedicated to readers! Please enjoy this chapter, hope you like it.  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 11  
**

**(New Enemy!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Ngomong-ngomong Fei, kau baik sekali yah! Kau sampai mau repot mengantarkan tas itu pada Kaoru," kata Marie yang berbicara sambil berjalan dan memuji pemuda di sebelahnya ini, ternyata Fei benar-benar pemuda yang baik dan tulus.

"Ah, biasa saja kok. Lagipula, Kaoru itu kan temanku," jawab Fei sambil tersenyum sedikit pada Marie.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau itu memang terlalu baik menurutku. Jarang ada teman yang sepertimu sampai mau repot-repot seperti ini," balas Marie setengah meledek Fei yang raut wajahnya langsung berubah jadi merona karena diledek dipuji seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya saat melihat Kaoru, aku dapat merasakan kalau dia kesepian dan kebingungan… Dia sama sepertiku dulu… " akhirnya Fei mengutarakan alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa dia bisa begitu mempedulikan Kaoru.

"Oh, ya? Memangnya dulu kau seperti apa?" tanya Marie yang jadi sedikit tertarik ingin mengetahui masa lalu Fei. Dia ingin tau latar belakang pemuda kutu buku ini seperti apa tadinya.

"Yah, bisa dikatakan aku ini dulu seorang pemuda brengsek yang sering melakukan hal-hal buruk. Sampai pada akhirnya, ada sebuah kejadian yang menyadarkanku… " jawab Fei menceritakan sepenggal dari masa lalu kelamnya pada Marie.

"Tapi masa lalu sudah berlalu! Kau harus tetap semangat mencari masa depanmu! Hal yang lalu jangan di ingat-ingat lagi!" Marie menepuk pundak pemuda itu sambil memberinya semangat untuk terus maju menatap ke depan dan tidak melihat ke belakang lagi.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tau itu. Masa lalu hanya akan menjadi kenangan meski berat meninggalkannya tapi kita harus tetap maju dan tidak terpaku," ucap Fei yang sepertinya memang sudah mengerti maksud dari perkataan Marie.

"Kau benar… " tiba-tiba saja Marie terdiam dan sikapnya berubah. Gadis itu seperti sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Fei dan perkataannya sendiri barusan.

"Marie? Kau kenapa?" tanya Fei yang menghampiri gadis itu.

" … Katakan padaku Fei… Apakah cinta di masa lalu itu juga merupakan suatu kenangan yang harus dilupakan?" tanya gadis itu secara tiba-tiba. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kepedihan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Hmm… Aku tidak tau soal itu, tapi… Kurasa cinta di masa lalu lebih baik dilupakan kalau mengingatnya hanya akan membawa kesedihan saja… " balas Fei sambil menghela napas panjang dan menatap ke atas. Dia tau perasaan seperti itu juga pernah dia rasakan ketika dia harus kehilangan orang yang paling terkasihi, yaitu kematian ibunya sendiri. Setiap mengingat ibunya dia selalu merasa bersalah dan sedih, maka dia mengambil keputusan untuk menghapus semua kenangan tentang ibunya agar dia bisa terus melangkah ke masa depan. Mungkin suatu saat dia akan kembali mengingat tentang ibunya kalau dia sudah merasa kuat.

"Yah… Kurasa… " Marie kembali berdiri tegak dan berusaha tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. _'Kurasa aku juga harus segera melupakannya… Apa aku sanggup?' _tanya Marie pada dirinya sendiri yang mencoba untuk melupakan Joker, karena dia merasa sosok itu sudah bukan miliknya lagi.

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi untuk ke rumah Kaoru. Dan tak lama mereka berdua sampai juga di sebuah rumah besar yang seperti mansion mewah. Mereka berdiri di depan gerbang dari rumah tersebut.

.

.

"Jadi, Kaoru tinggal disini?" tanya Marie sambil menatap ke arah rumah besar itu. Dia benar-benar tak sabar ingin menemui pemuda itu meskipun sebelumnya dia berjanji untuk melupakannya. Fei tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk cepat. Dia sedang memencet bel pintu tersebut berharap sang pemilik rumah atau orang yang di dalam segera keluar.

_Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!_

Fei memencet bel tersebut beberapa kali dengan sedikit tidak sabar, karena hari sudah mulai siang dan dia mulai merasa kepanasan di luar. Tapi akhirnya ada seorang wanita berambut pendek seleher keluar dari dalam rumah tersebut. Wanita berambut pirang itu tengah memakai kimono pendek berwarna putih dan dengan sedikit tergesa menghampiri pintu gerbang dengan raut muka sedikit penasaran.

"Maaf, kalian siapa?" tanya wanita itu dengan sopan sambil menatap ke arah Fei dan Marie.

"Kami temannya Kaoru. Kami kemari untuk mengantarkan tas ini," jawab Fei sambil menunjukkan tas milik Kaoru yang dia bawa.

"Kaoru ada?" sambar Marie dengan cepat langsung bertanya mengenai Kaoru.

"Tuan muda Kaoru ada di dalam, tapi dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Kalau ada yang mau dikatakan, katakan saja, nanti akan kusampaikan pesan kalian padanya," jawab wanita itu sambil membuka pintu gerbang dan mengambil tas milik Kaoru dari tangan Fei.

"Oh… Begitu ya… Bisa kau katakan padanya… Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakannya… Terima kasih kalau kau mau menyampaikan pesan itu untuknya." Tampak Marie sedikit kecewa karena Kaoru tidak bisa ditemui, tapi dia pikir mungkin itulah yang terbaik karena untuk mengatakan hal seperti tadi tidaklah mudah kalau harus bertemu langsung dengan orangnya.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan pesanmu nanti. Terima kasih sudah membawakn tas tuan muda kemari, maaf merepotkan," balas wanita itu sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Ah, iya tidak apa-apa kok! Kalau begitu kami berdua permisi dulu." Fei merasa sedikit canggung, lalu dia membungkukkan badannya juga dan segera permisi dari sana. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Wanita itu juga masuk kembali ke dalam dan perlahan menutup pintu gerbang.

.

.

"Hey, Marie… Tadi apa yang kau maksud untuk mencoba melupakan Kaoru?" tanya Fei yang penasaran dengan perkataan Marie pada pelayan tadi.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk mengikuti saranmu saja," balas gadis itu yang berjalan lebih dulu di depan Fei. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya! Sampai ketemu besok Fei!" gadis itu lalu berbalik ke arah Fei sambil tersenyum sesaat lalu dia kembali berbalik dan berlari. Setelah agak menjauh dia melambaikan tangannya pada Fei, kemudian dia kembali berlari lagi. Fei hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

-ooo-

Di tempat yang berbeda terlihat Sasori sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Dia berbelok ke arah gang rumahnya. Tapi di tengah-tengah dia kembali dihadang oleh orang yang sama, orang yang waktu itu pernah mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Pria itu muncul sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas ke bawah. Reflek Sasori segera mengelak ke samping, dan dapat terlihat serangan itu menyebabkan retakan yang cukup besar di jalanan yang beraspal itu. Tak bisa dibayangkan kalau serangan tadi mendarat di tubuhnya.

"Kau lagi! Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dariku dan siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" tanya Sasori dengan emosi yang sedikit memuncak. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya dia perbuat sampai-sampai ada orang yang berniat untuk membunuhnya.

"HIAAAAAH!" pria itu tidak menjawab, dia terus menyerang Sasori dengan membabi-buta. Dia kembali mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya ke arah Sasori.

"Tch… " Sasori kembali menghindari serangan itu secepat yang dia bisa. Dan sebuah kartu keluar dari tangannya begitu saja tanpa dia sadari. Reflek Sasori melemparkan kartu-kartu ke arah sang penyerang.

_Set… Set… Set!_

Sasori melempar kartu-kartu itu tepat ke arah sasaran.

_Tang… Tang… Tang!_

Kartu-kartu itu dapat dihalau oleh pria itu dengan menggunakan dua pedang miliknya.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku, kau memiliki setengah kekuatannya." Pria itu berhenti sejenak dan mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa Sasori mengerti. Saat ini otaknya sedang mencerna apa yang barusan dia lakukan, kenapa kartu-kartu itu bisa muncul begitu saja.

"Sigh… Kau telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal… " pria itu menghela napas berat dan menghentikan serangannya. Setelah mengatakan hal itu dia pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sasori.

"Hey, tunggu! Apa maksud semua ucapanmu!" Sasori yang berusaha mencegah pria itu pergi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena pria itu sudah menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya. Kini Sasori hanya bisa diam sambil berpikir apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud pria tadi dan kesalahan fatal apa memangnya yang sudah dia lakukan.

"Huft… Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti… Sudahlah… " Sasori hanya mendesah pasrah, tidak tau apa yang harus dia pikirkan. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah dan menenangkan pikirannya di dalam kamarnya nanti.

* * *

Malamnya di kediaman Shiin…

.

.

Malam itu Kaoru keluar dari kamarnya diam-diam. Saat ini dia memiliki tujuan untuk membuktikan kata-kata Alice padanya, dan dia berniat untuk mencari kalung itu di kamar Manma. Secara perlahan-lahan pemuda ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Manma yang ada di lantai bawah.

Sekarang Kaoru berada tepat di depan kamar Manma, dia tau kalau pintu kamar anak itu tidak pernah terkunci. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan mencoba mengintip di dalamnya. Ternyata di dalam sana terlihat Manma yang masih terjaga, dan dia seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

"Kapan kau akan kemari, K? Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan segera tau. Sekarang saja dia sudah mulai curiga… Aku khawatir dia akan menyadarinya lebih cepat dari dugaan sebelum kau berhasil melakukan _extract_ padanya," kata Manma yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang dia panggil sebagai "K".

Percakapan Manma yang mencurigakan itu akhirnya membuat Kaoru sadar kalau yang dikatakan Alice padanya adalah benar, sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa Manma melakukan ini semua dan apa tujuannya.

"_Tunggulah beberapa hari lagi, aku akan segera kesana."_ Balas suara dari seberang telepon meminta Manma untuk menunggu beberapa hari lagi.

"Cepatlah, karena kalau dia sampai menyadarinya bisa-bisa kami disini terbunuh!" jawab Manma yang sepertinya mendesak orang bernama K itu untuk segera datang.

"_Secepatnya aku akan kesana."_ Orang yang bernama K itu hanya membalas dengan datar dan segera memutus komunikasi.

"Dasar seenaknya… " terlihat raut wajah Manma berubah jadi kesal. Dia menggeram pelan. Kemudian anak laki-laki itu berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil sesuatu. Kaoru berusaha untuk melihat lebih jelas benda apa yang diambil Manma dari dalam lemari.

'_Itu kan… '_ Kaoru langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat yang diambil Manma adalah sebuah kalung berbentuk salib dengan batu _sapphire_ yang berada di tengah-tengah kalung itu. _'Jadi benar… Selama ini aku mempunyai kalung dan disembunyikan oleh Manma… '_ sekarang Kaoru baru bisa mempercayai kalau kalung itu benar-benar ada dan merupakan kalung miliknya.

'_Aku tak bisa mengambil kalung itu sekarang… Lebih baik aku memikirkan caranya nanti.'_ Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil kalung itu dari Manma.

* * *

**Tomorrow morning in Sunagakure High school…**

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" seorang guru berambut pirang masuk ke dalam kelas Gaara. Dia tersenyum hangat pada murid-muridnya.

"Pagi, Yashamaru-sensei!" balas murid-murid kelas dengan bersemangat kepada guru tersebut.

"Kalian kelihatan bersemangat pagi ini. Hari ini ada pengumuman penting, besok sekolah akan diliburkan!" kata guru itu memberi kabar kalau sekolah akan diliburkan besok.

"HOREEEE!" kontan semua murid langsung teriak kegirangan mendengar kabar baik tersebut.

"Tapi... " sambung Yashamaru pakai kata 'tapi' sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"YAAAH!" setelah mendengar kata 'tapi' dari sang guru, semua murid-murid langsung kecewa dan lemas. Mereka yakin sekali kalau hari libur itu mereka akan diberikan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk.

"Tapi apa sensei?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang. Sekilas dia terlihat seperti Matsuri. Gadis itu adalah Sari, sahabat dekat Matsuri (ada yang kenal Sari? Salah satu tokoh minor Naruto juga, yang gak tau bisa cek di google).

"Tapi selama hari libur itu kalian harus _packing_! Karena hari sabtu kita akan pergi berkemah dengan anak-anak pencinta alam dan anak hukum dari **Sunagakure University**!" jawab sang guru yang berhasil membuat kelas kembali ramai.

"ASIKKKK!" murid-murid kembali berteriak kegirangan karena mereka akan pergi liburan, ditambah lagi mereka akan pergi berlibur bersama para mahasiwa dari Sunagakure _University _yang pastinya bakalan seru dan ramai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu selamat berlibur. Kalian hari ini boleh pulang lebih awal," sambung Yashamaru sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah murid-muridnya yang lucu.

"HOREE PULANG CEPATT!" hari itu para murid Sunagakure benar-benar sedang senang. Bagaimana tidak, mereka akan berkemah bersama para mahasiswa Sunagakure, dan sekarang mereka dibolehkan pulang cepat lalu besoknya mereka libur. Benar-benar seperti kejatuhan durian runtuh.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu hari sabtu." Yashamaru setelah mengabarkan berita gembira itu segera berpamitan dan pergi keluar kelas. Saat ini semua kelas satu murid-muridnya sedang berbahagia karena kabar tersebut.

-ooo-

**Sunagakure University…**

.

.

"Kalian semua jangan ribut!" pagi-pagi Anko sudah berteriak-teriak di dalam kelas menyuruh mahasiswa-mahasiswa untuk diam, karena sejak tadi mereka sibuk mengurusi diri mereka masing-masing dan ngobrol kesana-kemari, benar-benar kelakuan seperti anak kecil.

"Siap, Anko-sensei!" sambar Hery dengan cepat dan langsung duduk manis di tempatnya sambil memasang cengiran lebar yang malah membuat Anko kesal karena merasa diledek.

"Kau! Berhenti memasang senyum seperti itu atau akan kulempar keluar dari kelas!" Anko menunjuk Hery dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk tidak tersenyum lebar kepadanya karena dia merasa risih. Seketika pemuda itu langsung manyun dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dan jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Kau tampak konyol dan menyebalkan!" sambarnya lagi dengan cepat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hery yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya. Semua mahasiswa di dalam kelas langsung tertawa tergelak melihat kelakuan Hery dan Anko yang seperti anjing dan kucing bila bertemu di dalam kelas.

"Ceh… " desis Hery sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dan memutuskan untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan buku daripada dia diprotes terus sama Anko.

"Nah, itu baru bagus!" Anko langsung mendengus sambil tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar saja, kalau hari sabtu pagi nanti kita akan berkemah bersama dengan pecinta alam dan murid-murid kelas satu dari Sunagakure _High_ _school_. Jadi bagi kalian diharapkan ikut semua kalau tidak mau masuk ke dalam _blacklist_! Ingat jam tujuh harus sudah kumpul semua di kampus!" Anko memberitahukan pada mahasiswanya kalau hari sabtu mereka akan berkemah bersama dengan anak dari jurusan kehutanan pecinta alam dan murid-murid Sunagakure. Dia juga mengingatkan agar mereka semua harus datang dan berkumpul tepat jam tujuh pagi.

"Dalam rangka apa kita semua harus ikut? Bukannya kita anak hukum tidak ada hubungannya dengan jurusan kehutanan?" tanya Shun secara kritis yang ingin tau alasan diadakannya acara berkemah ini. Apakah hanya untuk liburan semata? Tapi kalau hanya untuk liburan, sepertinya agak berlebihan kalau yang tidak ikut harus masuk ke dalam _blacklist_.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Saya akan menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan dari acara ini," balas Anko sambil menunjuk ke arah Shun yang tadi bertanya padanya. "Tujuan acara ini bagi jurusan hukum adalah untuk meneliti kasus penebangan hutan liar yang akhir-akhir sering terjadi. Nanti kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dan melakukan beberapa pencarian serta penelitian dan tugas itu sebagai tugas penting untuk kalian semua, sekarang kalian mengerti kan, bagi yang tidak ikut sama saja bunuh diri!" Anko menjelaskan kalau tujuan mereka adalah demi kepentingan tugas dan nilai di mata kuliah mereka.

"Kurasa sudah cukup penjelasannya, sekarang kita lanjutkan materi yang kemarin," ucapnya sambil membuka buku pelajaran yang dia bawa dan kembali dalam proses pembelajaran.

* * *

"Rei! Nathan!" Jun terlihat sedang berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah dan berteriak memanggil Rei dan Nathan yang berada di gerbang sekolah.

"Yo!" balas Rei mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada Jun. Keduanya berhenti sambil menunggu Jun yang hendak menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nathan pada Jun yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya mereka dengan muka senyum-senyum, membuat Nathan merasa heran dibuatnya.

"Ini nomor ponselku!" Jun menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Nathan dan di kertas itu tertulis nomor ponselnya yang baru saja dia beli kemarin.

"Kau ini lucu sekali. Tidak usah repot-repot menulisnya di kertas! Kau, kan bisa mengirimnya lewat sms!" balas Nathan sambil geleng-geleng.

"Itu… Aku masih belum mengerti cara menggunakannya, tapi nanti aku akan belajar!" jawab cowok pirang itu dengan jujur kalau ternyata dia tidak bisa menggunakan _handphone_! Sungguh suatu pernyataan yang tak disangka-sangka karena masih ada orang yang gaptek menggunakan benda kecil untuk komunikasi tersebut.

"Ya sudahlah… " Nathan menerima kertas itu dari Jun dan segera menulis nomor tersebut di ponselnya, begitu juga Rei yang ikut memasukkan nomor itu ke dalam ponselnya.

"Oh, ya. Apa kalian berdua mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Jun menawarkan kedua orang itu untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Kami sedang menunggu Gaara, itu dia orangnya!" jawab Rei sambil menunjuk ke belakang Jun dimana sudah ada Gaara yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka.

"Maaf aku lama!" kata Gaara sambil berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Oh… Apa aku boleh ikut pulang bersama kalian?" tanya Jun pada ketiga orang itu apa dia diperbolehkan untuk pulang bersama-sama.

"Kau ini aneh! Tentu saja boleh!" jawab Rei yang merasa sikap Jun itu aneh dan unik. Masa mau pulang bersama harus minta ijin seperti itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya!" pemuda itu bergegas berlari ke arah yang lain. Disana dia berbicara dengan seorang pria yang kemungkinan adalah pelayannya. Setelah itu dia berlari kembali ke depan gerbang sekolah. "Aku sudah bilang pada pelayanku untuk pulang duluan! Ayo kita pulang sama-sama!" kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ceria, dia tampak begitu senang sekali.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan laptop milik ayahmu itu?" tanya Rei pada Jun yang membahas masalah laptop itu, kapan mau diambilnya.

"Aku sudah meminta pelayanku untuk mengambilnya. Kemungkinan sore nanti dia akan segera berangkat ke Otogakure," jawab Jun menjelaskan kalau urusan itu sudah dia serahkan pada pelayan kepercayaannya yang memang menyimpan barang-barang peninggalan orang tuanya di Otogakure.

"Baguslah, lebih cepat lebih baik," sambar Gaara dengan lega.

"Aku setuju. Apalagi semakin lama semakin banyak orang-orang yang mengincar kaset itu." Rei ikut menimpali pendapat Gaara sambil mengingat-ngingat sudah ada lima orang yang berusaha merebut kaset itu.

"Kuharap saat ini tak ada orang yang sedang mengikuti kita!" sambar Nathan yang langsung celingukan ke sekelilingnya untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tau ada orang yang diam-diam mengikuti dari belakang.

"NATHANNN!" mendadak muncul seorang gadis yang berlari dari kejauhan dan sedang menuju ke arah Nathan. Pemuda itu langsung terbelalak dan bergegas lari dari sana.

_WUUUUUSSSSSHHH!_

Cewek itu berlari lurus dengan cepat mengejar Nathan yang sudah lari duluan.

"Si-siapa itu tadi?" tanya Jun dengan kaget melihat penampakan gadis yang sekelebatan itu, matanya nyaris gak kedip.

"_Jet_ _coaster_… " balas Rei asal nyeletuk.

-ooo-

Disisi lain Sasori dan Kaoru di tempat yang berbeda terlihat seperti sedang merapihkan barang mereka masing-masing. Setelah selesai merapihkan beberapa barang milik mereka, keduanya segera pergi meninggalkan rumah masing-masing. Sasori yang pergi karena merasa keberadaannya akan membahayakan Matsuri karena dia sadar saat ini ada orang-orang yang mengincarnya dan dia tidak ingin Matsuri terlibat di dalamnya. Sedangkan Kaoru, pemuda ini pergi karena merasa tempatnya bukanlah disana, dia pergi untuk mencari kebenarannya sendiri.

Keduanya pergi dan menuju ke sebuah apartement untuk tempat tinggal mereka sampai urusan masalah mereka benar-benar selesai. Tanpa terduga kini berduanya tengah berdiri saling bersebelahan di depan pintu ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing.

"Kaoru?".

"Sasori?".

Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama kaget melihat temannya ternyata berada tepat di sebelahnya dan berdiri di depan sebuah pintu ruangan.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanya Kaoru yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan.

"Yah, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di kamar nomor 107 ini. Kau sendiri?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sasori pada Kaoru.

"Sama sepertimu… " jawab pemuda itu sedikit mendesah pelan. Keduanya terdiam sejenak, tak lama mereka berdua tertawa.

"Hahahaha, ini kebetulan yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka! Baiklah tetangga, mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya, ya!" kata Sasori sambil tertawa renyah. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Kaoru sembari bercanda.

"Hahaha, aku juga! Mohon bantuannya!" balas Kaoru ikut membungkukkan badannya.

-ooo-

Keduanya terlihat bahagia. Mereka bagaikan seekor burung yang sudah lama terkurung di dalam sangkar dan akhirnya bisa lepas dan terbang ke langit biru yang luas. Tapi keadaan di rumah mereka masing-masing tentu saja berbeda. Kepanikan, kekhawatiran serta kecemasan melanda seisi rumah di tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Rumah kediaman Akasuna…

.

"Sasori-nii… Kenapa… Kenapa kau harus pergi lagi… " terlihat Matsuri yang baru sampai ke rumahnya dan mengetahui kalau Sasori pergi dari rumah langsung terduduk lesu dengan wajah sedih. Dia memegang sebuah surat yang ditulis Sasori.

"Matsuri… Jangan menangis… Kakakmu pergi tidak lama, dia pasti akan segera pulang." Sang nenek yang bernama Chiyo berusaha menghibur Matsuri agar tidak sedih dengan kepergian Sasori.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Shiin…

.

"Kalian bodoh! Kenapa kalian bisa tidak tau dia pergi dan membawa kalung itu?" Manma yang mengetahui kalau Kaoru pergi terlihat begitu marah. Dia membentak ketiga pelayannya.

"Maafkan kami tuan muda. Kami benar-benar lengah!" ketiga pelayan itu hanya bisa berkata seperti itu dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Sekarang kalian bertiga cepat bawa dia kembali kemari! Apapun caranya kalian harus mencarinya dan jangan kembali kalau kalian belum berhasil!" Manma akhirnya memerintahkan ketiga pelayannya untuk segera mencari keberadaan Kaoru.

"Baik, tuan muda!" ketiga pelayan itu dengan cepat bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

**Back to Sasori and Kaoru…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Tok tok tok… !_

Kaoru sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasori dan mengetuknya beberapa kali berharap pemuda berambut merah itu segera keluar.

_Cklek…_

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat Sasori yang sedang mengenakan baju kaos merahnya dengan _jeans_ putih.

"Kaoru? Ada apa? Ayo masuk." Pemuda itu sedikit kaget melihat Kaoru berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia segera membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi dan menyuruh pemuda berambut putih itu untuk masuk.

"Tidak usah, aku hanya mau mengajakmu cari makanan di luar. Mau ikut?" balas pemuda itu menolak untuk masuk karena tujuan dia hanya untuk mengajak Sasori pergi keluar menemaninya. Ini pertama kalinya dia sendirian dan dia merasa bosan kalau harus pergi keluar sendiri jadi dia berpikir untuk mengajak Sasori.

"Boleh. Kebetulan aku juga mau keluar cari makanan." Sasori langsung mengiyakan ajakan Kaoru. Dia berlari sebentar ke dalam untuk mengambil uang dan menaruh handuk yang masih melingkar di lehernya. Kemudian dia kembali keluar. Setelah mengunci pintu kamar keduanya segera pergi keluar.

-ooo-

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari _apartement _dan menuju ke sebuah _café_ yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal. Setelah memesan makanan keduanya duduk di paling pojok. Tak banyak bicara, mereka hanya saling terdiam. Tak lama makanan yang dipesan segera diantar oleh sang pelayan. Keduanya makan dengan tenang. Selesai makan mereka membayarnya di kasir dan bergegas pergi keluar dari _café_ itu. Tapi di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh yang datang menyerang.

"Serahkan kaset itu pada kami!" kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang baru datang langsung menyerang Sasori dengan tinjunya. Sasori yang reflek langsung menghindari serangan itu.

Disisi lain muncul dua orang yang lebih aneh lagi. Mereka memakai pakaian yang sedikit berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, apalagi salah satu diantara mereka ada yang memakai topeng putih. pria yang satunya membawa sebuah pedang yang sangat besar. Keduanya juga menyerang Sasori.

"Kau harus mati!" kata pria yang membawa pedang besar itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas Sasori.

Kaoru dan Sasori terpojok, bagaimana kelanjutan nasib mereka nanti? Siapa orang-orang itu? Lalu apakah Kaoru berhasil ditemukan oleh Atsui, Samui dan Darui?

**TBC…**

* * *

Yuki : Bagian ini bisa kalian skip tapi saia hanya ingin menulis sebuah renungan. Sebenarnya sebuah cerita yang ditulis difanfiction itu tidaklah harus selalu sesuai pada pakemnya, karena ini berasal dari imajinasi dari masing-masing author yang menulis. Terkadang cerita yang berbeda dari alur aslinya terlihat lebih menarik, mungkin bersetting AU/OOC/Lebay dan lain-lain, karena sebenarnya yang menjadi minat pembaca alur ceritanya bukan? Terkadang ada saja author yang mungkin sudah merasa sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi tulisannya belum mendapat respon dari para pembaca, meskipun memang tulisan dia bagus sekali. Saia harap para author yang mengalami hal ini jangan berputus-asa, mungkin bukan tidak direspon tapi belum, yang artinya kita (sebagai author) kurang berusaha dan harus menyuguhkan cerita yang lebih menarik lagi.

Dan untuk para pembaca diluaran sana, sebenarnya banyak juga author yang down karena hal seperti yang saia katakan di atas. Mungkin kalian membaca dan menyukai cerita mereka tapi kalian tidak menunjukkan apresiasi kalian untuk para author yang menulis cerita itu. Jadi kalau kalian benar-benar menyukai cerita dari mereka (mewakili semua author siapapun itu) mulai sekarang tunjukkan apresiasi kalian dan eksistensi kalian meskipun hanya seorang silent reader. Mereka (para author termasuk saia) review bukan karena ingin dipuji, tapi sebagai tanda kalau kalian mengikuti cerita yang telah dibuat dan mengetahui jalan ceritanya (meski untuk hal ini dari traffic bisa juga diliat, tapi lebih baik kalian meninggalkan jejak meski hanya satu atau dua jejak). Let us to know you, if you're there watching us and stop keep silent because you all our breaths. We're exist cause of you and for you. We'll happy if you feel happy, we'll cry when you get sad and mad.

mungkin seperti itu kira-kira. Kalian para pembaca merupakan napas bagi para author untuk memotivasi mereka untuk terus hidup dan ada menemani kalian dengan cerita-cerita yang mereka buat. Tanpa hal itu semua para author akan redup, mati dan meninggalkan kalian.

Saia menulis ini bukan karena ingin direview, jujur ini saia sadari setelah melihat suatu fic lain (apa harus saia sebutkan?). Yah, saia harap siapapun yang membaca ini mulai memahami itu dan kalian bisa memulainya dengan author lain hehehehe. Mulai sekarang pada author siapapun mulailah tunjukkan apresiasi kalian kalau kalian memang benar-benar dan menginginkan author itu untuk ada atau yah, seperti yang saia bilang, dia akan mati dan pergi. Terkesan lebay mungkin? Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Lalu untuk flamers, mungkin flamers muncul karena banyak hal, bisa karena dia tidak suka karena OOC? Lebay? Karena pairing? Atau karena ada masalah pribadi dengan sesama author? Saia harap kalian bisa menghentikan kegiatan ini, apalagi kalau ternyata kalian juga seorang author, harusnya kalian sudah bisa memahami menulis itu tidak mudah dan menuangkan imajinasi, mengatur alur mengembangkan karakter dalam cerita tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Kalian dengan santainya menghina para author dengan bermacam-macam perkataan yang tidak sepantasnya, tanpa mengetahui kondisi dan siapa si author yang kalian hina itu, Bisa saja dia lebih tua dari kalian, atau lebih muda, dan yang lebih parah author yang menulis itu menggunakan satu tangan! Atau kondisinya sedang buruk atau dalam keadaan sakit parah dan menulis untuk menghabiskan waktunya atau yang lebih mengerikan saat author itu publish itulah hari terakhirnya. Kalian tidak akan pernah tau itu.

Hubungan authors-readers-flamers itu bagaikan sebuah cinta segitiga dan seperti cinta yang belum tersampaikan dengan baik. Well, maaf kebanyakan nulis renungan. Maaf dengan semua kata-kata saia dan maaf bila banyak terdapat kesalahan dicerita yang saia buat. Saia sudah berusaha sebaik yang saia bisa untuk menghibur pembaca, saia akan bahagia kalau kalian terhibur dan terima kasih dengan segala kerendahan hati kalian mau membacanya. Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu mengingatkan saia.

Saia ijin pamit beberapa saat, terima kasih untuk semuanya.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	14. NSS : Power Of Friendship!

A/N : Bagian ini Yuki yang nulis tapi gue yang publish sama update. Disini dia mencoba untuk menampilkan beberapa adegan humor biar gak tegang terus. Akatsuki disini ditampilkan tentunya sebagai bala bantuan buat Sasori! Jujur bagian akatsuki ini murni ide dari dia. Tapi para akatsuki ini kagak bisa muncul serombongan dalam waktu yang bersamaan atas dasar keselamatan portal dan mereka gak selalu bisa mendampingi si Sasori. Well, adegan kemah mereka mungkin chapter depan buat refreshing para karakternya dan pembaca hehe. Enjoy it, please.

* * *

**Warning : T rate,** **chara death (mungkin?), banyak pake tokoh minor Naruto, OC.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pair : SasoriXSakura/KaoruXMarie (dan hint lainnya).  
**

**Disclaimer : Meski tokoh minor mereka juga milik Masashi Kishimoto sama kayak tokoh Naruto lainnya.  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18.  
**

**Dedicate to all reader! Please enjoy it.  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 12  
**

**(Power Of Friendship!)****  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Rupanya semuanya berkumpul disini ya?" sambar pria besar yang membawa banyak pedang di belakang punggungnya. Dia muncul tiba-tiba di depan Sasori dan Kaoru.

"Ck… Kau lagi! Apa kau kemari juga mau membunuhku?" tanya Sasori sambil berdecak kesal.

"Yo kalian semua, harap dengarkan aku bicara karena aku si hebat sudah datang jadi bersiaplah! Hahahahahah-" pria itu malah nge-_rap_ sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung dilempari oleh yang lain dengan berbagai macam barang.

Duagh!

Buagh!

Plakh!

Klontang!

Tuing! Lemparan yang terakhir itu kaleng kosong yang tepat mengenai jidatnya (yang lempar Haku nih).

"Argh! Siapa yang berani-beraninya lempar kaleng ke kepalaku!" omel pria itu yang tak lain adalah Killer Bee sambil ngelus-ngelus jidatnya yang sukses benjol dan memerah.

"Mau lagi?" tanya yang lain serempak langsung megang kaleng-kaleng kosong entah diambil darimana. Killer Bee langsung mingkem, pundung dipojokan.

"Lupakan dia! Lebih baik kita selesaikan urusan kita sekarang! Serahkan kaset itu pada kami!" kata pemuda berambut coklat cepak itu meminta kaset Neverland dari Sasori, karena kaset yang sebelumnya dia ambil dari Gaara bukanlah kaset Neverland melainkan bagaimana caranya membuat alis. Dia benar-benar sudah dipermalukan karena sudah mengambil kaset yang salah itu, setelah dilihat isinya adalah seorang gadis yang sedang menunjukkan caranya menyulam alis. Gara-gara hal itu dia jadi dianggap pria mesum.

"Maaf sekali tapi kami harus membunuhnya dulu." Orang yang bertopeng putih itu langsung menyambar omongan pemuda berambut coklat cepak tersebut.

"Siapa kalian hah?" tanya Dosu, pemuda berambut coklat cepak itu menunjuk kedua saingannya dengan sinis.

"Benar juga, kita belum kenalan. Nama saya Haku dan dia adalah Zabuza." Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak lalu melangkah maju bersama _partner_-nya sambil menyalami trio belang aka Dosu, Kin dan Zaku.

"Tidak bisa! Dia harus menyerahkan kasetnya dulu!" balas pemuda itu langsung pasang pose menantang pada dua saingannya yang juga mengincar Sasori.

"Nyawa dulu!"

"Kaset!"

"Nyawa!"

"Kaset!"

Akhirnya kedua kubu yang saling bersebrangan dan mengincar Sasori itu malah bertengkar sendiri.

"Mereka itu apa benar sedang mengincarku?" tanya Sasori yang malah merasa dikacangin oleh para pengejarnya.

"Entahlah… " balas Kaoru sambil bengong menatap tingkah laku para penjahat itu yang malah bertengkar seperti anak kecil yang sedang rebutan mainan.

"Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja mereka." Sasori yang malas langsung mengajak Kaoru untuk kembali saja ke apartment mereka.

"Kau! Kau mahkluk bertopeng jangan halangi kami!" pemuda berambut coklat cepak itu sekarang sedang marah-marah sambil menunjuk pemuda yang memakai topeng itu.

"Apa kau bilang! Kalian bertiga yang jangan menghalangi kami! Dasar trio macan tutul gagal!" balas pemuda itu yang tak terima ditunjuk-tunjuk dan membalas omongan pemuda berambut cepak itu.

"Kalian sudah berhenti! Sasaran kita sudah pergi!" kata satu-satunya perempuan yang ada disana sambil menunjuk ke area yang sudah kosong.

"Tch… Semua ini gara-gara kalian! Ayo kita pergi Zabuza!" pemuda itu menggeram marah melihat sasarannya hilang. Dia terpaksa pergi dari tempat itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu! Huh… Dasar duo racun!" balas Dosu sang pemuda berambut coklat cepak itu juga turut kesal karena rencananya lagi-lagi gagal. Dia juga bergegas pergi untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Eh, udahan? Kok udahan? Lagi dong, kan seru!" sambar Killer Bee yang sepertinya tidak rela kalau kedua kubu itu selesai bertengkarnya.

"MATI SAJA KAU!" teriak kedua kubu itu secara kompak dan langsung kembali melempari Killer Bee dengan kaleng kembali.

* * *

"Benar-benar deh! Hari ini kenapa banyak sekali orang-orang aneh?" gerutu Sasori yang bingung dengan kejadian yang dia alami seharian ini.

"Yo, Sasori!" mendadak saja muncul seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan bagian poninya yang menutupi sebagaian wajahnya. Dia tepat berdiri di depan Sasori membuat pemuda berambut merah itu lompat ke belakang.

"Dei-Deidara?" tanya Sasori kaget yang mengenali sosok itu sebagai Deidara, temannya yang sudah tewas dalam kebakaran itu.

"Ada aku juga!" muncul sosok lainnya yang berambut putih dengan model rambut disisir ke belakang sedang jongkok alias nangkring di atas tembok sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hi-Hidan?" Sasori langsung lompat ke samping, kaget dengan penampakan Hidan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Jangan kaget seperti itu Sasori." Muncul sosok lainnya di belakang Sasori. Pemuda itu langsung berbalik dan melompat mundur begitu melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Itachi!" serunya lebih kaget lagi melihat Itachi ada disana.

"Jangan lupakan aku!" sambung sosok lainnya yang muncul dari bawah tanah.

"Zetsu! Jangan muncul dengan cara seperti itu!" Sasori langsung menginjak Zetsu membuat pemuda itu kembali terpendam ke dalam tanah, tapi tak lama sosok Zetsu kembali muncul di tempat lainnya.

"Ka-kalian kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanyanya terbengong-bengong heran melihat semua temannya yang sudah meninggal itu kini muncul dihadapannya.

"Mudah saja, kami disini untuk melindungimu!" jawab Deidara sambil senyum-senyum mencurigakan. Dan seketika mereka melakukan pose seperti pasukan pelindung dunia (bayangkan mereka melakukan gerakan pose kayak gerakan Son Gohan dari Dragon Ball).

"Sasori sepertinya kau sedang sibuk dengan teman-temanmu itu, aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu." Kaoru langsung menyela dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sasori bernostalgia bersama teman-temannya, setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Kaoru saat ini. Dengan cepat pemuda itu masuk ke tempatnya.

"Kita jangan bicara disini, masuklah!" Sasori langsung saja membuka pintu _apartment_-nya dan menyuruh mereka semua untuk masuk.

* * *

**Di dalam apartment Sasori…**

.

.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku bagaimana **kalian** bisa ada disini? Apakah kalian ini bangkit dari kubur dan berubah jadi _zombie_?" tanya Sasori sambil menekankan kata pada 'kalian' dan menunjuk-nunjuk Deidara dan yang lainnya.

"Kami terlalu keren untuk jadi Zombie." Itachi ngomong dengan pede dan langsung didepak Sasori.

"Aku tanya dengan serius!" sambar Sasori yang sedikit kesal karena ditanggapi dengan candaan oleh Itachi, padahal dia memang sedang serius dan butuh penjelasan saat ini. Otaknya benar-benar terasa mau meledak.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan." Hidan langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan. Pemuda itu langsung duduk sambil menatap Sasori dengan tatapan serius. "Kami kemari untuk memberimu peringatan, karena nyawamu dalam bahaya. Kau telah melakukan suatu kesalahan tanpa kau sadari." Hidan mulai mencoba menjelaskan permasalahan yang sebenarnya pada Sasori.

"Kesalahan? Memangnya kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat?" tanya Sasori dengan bingung, kenapa ucapan Hidan sama persis dengan orang yang menyerangnya waktu itu.

"Saat jiwamu terperangkap di dalam tubuh Joker, itulah awal mula dari semua masalah ini," sambung Deidara yang mengatakan kalau semua permasalahan dimulai saat jiwanya masuk ke tubuh Joker. Sasori terdiam tampak sedang berpikir dan mencoba mengingat kejadian apa saja yang dia alami selama dia koma akibat kejadian itu.

-ooo-

Sedangkan di kamar sebelahnya Kaoru terlihat sedang mengeluarkan boneka kelinci hitam yang waktu itu diberikan Alice padanya.

"Aku harus bisa, tak boleh lagi ada keraguan," ucapnya mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau tindakan yang dia lakukan kali ini sudah benar. Dia mencoba melakukan sesuatu pada boneka itu, karena kata Alice, boneka itu dapat mengirimnya ke tempat Alice.

"Boneka ini sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" tanya Kaoru dengan bingung bagaimana cara memakai boneka itu. Kemudian pemuda itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh boneka itu berkali-kali, dan tiba-tiba saja boneka itu berubah.

_POOF!_

Boneka itu seketika berubah menjadi besar kira-kira seukuran anak berusia 10 tahunan.

"U-uwaaa!" Kaoru yang kaget langsung melepas pegangannya dari boneka itu dan terjatuh ke belakang. "Mo-monster!" kata Kaoru setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk boneka kelinci itu yang kini sudah berbuah bentuk dan tiba-tiba hidup di depannya.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Tubuhku sakit semua tau kalau kau mengguncangnya terlalu keras!" kata kelinci itu marah-marah pada Kaoru sambil memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan sebuah pentungan kayu yang entah sejak kapan dia pegang.

"Tapi sudahlah, aku diperintahkan oleh Alice-sama untuk membantumu. Karena kau sudah memanggilku jadi aku akan membawamu kesana, pegang tanganku." Monster itu mendengus angkuh, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kaoru. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit ragu tapi dia akhirnya dapat memberanikan diri memegang tangan monster itu. Seketika keduanya menghilang dari sana.

-ooo-

**Back to Sasori apartment…**

.

.

"Maksudmu gara-gara itu Joker jadi terbawa ke dunia nyata? Dan sekarang dimensi portal antara dua dunia itu terbuka?" tanya Sasori dengan tampang gado-gado, antara mau tertawa, bingung atau kaget, tapi akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tertawa lebih dulu.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" pemuda itu tertawa dengan keras sambil guling-guling di lantai dan memukul-mukul lantai, bahkan ada air mata yang menetes dari matanya. "Hah… Hahaha… APA KATAMU? PORTAL DIMENSI TERBUKA ANTARA DUNIA _GAME_ DAN DUNIA NYATA? ITU GAWAT!" lanjut Sasori yang sekarang berteriak panik setelah mendengar keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" kali ini Sasori bertanya dengan bingung sambil menarik kerah baju Hidan dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda di depannya itu.

"Hoek… Per-pertama, tolong le-lepaskan aku dulu!" jawab Hidan sambil mengangkat satu jarinya meminta Sasori untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Baiklah," balas Sasori dengan singkat dan langsung melepaskan Hidan. Pemuda berambut klimis itu langsung merosot ke bawah.

"Sigh… Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku hanya manusia biasa, mana mungkin aku bisa menghadapi para NPC yang mengincar nyawaku, cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan terbunuh kalau begini!" kata Sasori yang kelihatannya sudah frustasi ke tingkat paling akut.

"Itulah kenapa kami disini! Kami sudah bilang kalau kami akan melindungimu, lagipula… " balas Hidan sambil geleng-geleng kalau Sasori tidak mendengarkan perkataan mereka sebelumnya. Kemudian pemuda itu mengeluarkan sabitnya dan mengayunkannya pada Sasori.

_ZRAAAAAT… !_

Hidan menebaskan sabit besarnya itu ke arah Sasori. Pemuda itu reflek mengelak sehingga tebasan itu mengenai meja yang ada disana dan membelahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasori dengan kaget karena Hidan tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya.

"HEYAAAAA!" Hidan kembali berlari dan langsung menyeruduk Sasori sehingga pemuda itu terpental dan terhempas ke belakang.

"Rasakan ini!" dia kembali menebaskan sabitnya dari atas ke arah Sasori.

"Tch… Apa-apaan ini!" desis Sasori yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap Hidan.

_Zreeeeet…_

Tanpa sadar Sasori mengeluarkan benang tipis dari tangannya dan mengikat senjata yang sedang dipegang Hidan dan menahan gerakan serangan Hidan terhadapnya.

"Hehehehe… Kau bilang kau hanya manusia yang tak bisa melawan NPC, eh Sasori? Coba sekarang lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau masih tidak menyadarinya?" Hidan terkekeh sesaat lalu menghentikan serangannya. Ternyata pemuda itu hanya mau mengetes Sasori saja.

"Apa… Aku… ?" Sasori reflek terdiam dan melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Dia berhenti dan membiarkan benang-benang itu jatuh ke lantai. Sekarang dia baru mengerti maksud yang diucapkan oleh orang itu. Sasori ingat kalau orang itu mengatakan kalau dia memiliki setengah dari 'kekuatannya', apakah ini yang dimaksud kekuatan yang dimiliki Sasori.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti? Kau memiliki setengah kekuatan dari Joker," sambar Itachi yang sekarang sedang berubah jadi serius. Sasori hanya terdiam, dia masih bingung dengan apa yang barusan saja terjadi. Pemuda itu melihat ke semua teman-temannya lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Dia menghela napas panjang , lalu…

"HIDAN! MEJA ITU KUBELI DENGAN HARGA LIMA RATUS RIBU! KAU HARUS GANTI!" teriaknya dengan muncul beberapa aksen marah di kepalanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk meja yang sudah hancur terbelah dua akibat perbuatan Hidan.

"Ganti pakai uang _game_ bisa, gak?" tanya Hidan sambil mamerin uang yang ada di dalam permainan.

_Set!_

Sasori dengan cepat menyambar uang-uang kertas yang sedang dipegang oleh Hidan.

_PLAK!_

"Ini bukan dunia _game _tau!" Begitu uang-uang kertas itu berpindah tangan dia menamparkan dengan keras uang kertas itu ke pipi Hidan.

"Sigh… Kembali ke pembicaraan," lanjut Sasori yang terlihat sudah bisa tenang. Dia sedikit menghela napas lagi. "Kalau benar Joker ikut terseret kemari, berarti dia ada di dunia nyata, bukan? Lalu kalian tau dimana dia?" tanya Sasori yang menanyakan keberadaan Joker saat ini.

"Tidak." Mereka menjawab dengan kompak sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sasori langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Joker itu sosok yang paling misterius di _game_, apalagi dia selalu mengenakan topeng. Mungkin yang mengetahui wajahnya adalah _Queen_ Marie dan anak-anak yang ikut melakukan petualangan pada saat itu," sambung Itachi menceritakan sedikit mengenai sosok Joker di dalam _game_.

"Tapi Sasori… Seharusnya kau tau wajah Joker, kan? Kau yang memegang NPC itu waktu dalam proses pengembangan. Masa kau bisa tidak tau?" tanya Zetsu yang sedikit bingung dengan sikap Sasori yang seolah melupakan Neverland begitu saja.

"Jujur saja, setelah bangun dari koma aku tidak bisa begitu ingat jelas apa saja yang kualami. Sosok Joker sendiri tak bisa kuingat, dia seperti tenggelam dalam kegelapan… " jawab Sasori menjelaskan kalau ingatan dia mengenai perjalanannya di Neverland sudah terlupa dan sulit dia ingat, dia sendiri juga tak bisa mengingat sosok Joker seperti apa.

"Hah… Kalau begitu kami akan pergi mencari informasi untukmu, setelah itu kami akan kembali lagi." Itachi segera berdiri dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Neverland untuk mencari tambahan informasi yang lebih detail.

"Kalian… Apa kalian akan kembali lagi kemari?" tanya Sasori penuh harap, jujur saja meski kadang mereka menyebalkan tapi justru Sasori merindukan saat-saat seperti itu, dia sangat merindukan teman-temannya.

"Kami akan kembali setelah mendapat informasi." Itachi menjawab dengan datar, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya, Sasori sedikit tertawa kecil melihat sikap Itachi yang seperti itu.

"Lagipula kami tidak bisa setiap kali bolak-balik melewati portal itu, karena itu hanya akan menambah kerusakannya saja," sambar Hidan sambil garuk-garuk kepala dan tangan yang satunya sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Kau juga harus menyelidiki Sasori. Coba kau ingat-ingat kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini kau alami, mungkin ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Joker." Kali ini giliran Zetsu yang angkat bicara meminta Sasori juga melakukan penyelidikan sendiri.

"Kami pergi dulu, un! Sasori jaga diri ya, un!" sambar Deidara sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan pintu.

"Tenang saja, kalau dia mati bagus malah! Kita bisa berkumpul lagi!" celetuk Hidan yang malah menyumpahi Sasori biar ikut mati seperti mereka.

_Ctak!_

Sebuah aksen persimpangan muncul satu di kepala Sasori.

"Wah, kalau begitu kau mati saja Sasori!" sambung Zetsu sambil nyengir.

_Ctak! Ctak!_

Muncul dua aksen marah.

"Tenang saja Sasori! Kami sudah mempersiapkan tempat untukmu di Neverland kalau kau benar-benar mati!" kekeh Itachi yang ternyata sudah mempersiapkan tempat untuk Sasori, dan ternyata mereka semua memang mengharapkan Sasori untuk mati, benar-benar teman yang durhaka.

_Ctak! Ctak! Ctak!_

"KA… LIAAANNN… KEMBALI SANA KE DUNIA KALIAN!" Sasori tanpa ampun langsung menendang teman-temannya itu keluar dari _apartment_ miliknya.

"UWAAAAAAA!" teriak Itachi dan kawan-kawan yang mental keluar dan langsung jatuh gedebum ke bawah. Untungnya mereka semua sudah mati, jadi jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu tak masalah buat mereka. Sedangkan Itachi dan lain hanya bisa menggerutu dan buru-buru kabur dari sana sebelum Sasori kembali mengamuk.

-ooo-

Setelah melihat teman-temannya sudah pergi, Sasori langsung mengunci pintu _apartment_-nya. Dia langsung menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya disana, pemuda itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia kembali teringat apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya barusan.

_'Mengingat kejadian apa saja yang sudah kualami… '_ dalam hati Sasori terus-menerus mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dia mengikuti saran tersebut dan mencoba mengingat beberapa kejadian-kejadian aneh disekitarnya. Semua kejadian yang dia alami setelah kembali sadar semuanya seperti berputar ulang kembali di otaknya, seperti menonton sebuah rekaman. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat sesuatu… Kaoru… Pemuda itu juga menarik perhatiannya karena dia merasa ada aura tersendiri pada pemuda itu, selain itu dia juga turut mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya, menjadi incaran orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

_'Jangan-jangan… Kaoru!_' Sasori langsung membuka matanya dengan cepat dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dia tidak tau apa kecurigaannya benar tapi dia harus mencari tau soal itu. pemuda itu bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka kembali pintunya yang sudah terkunci. Dia langsung menuju ke kamar sebelah dimana Kaoru tinggal.

_Tok tok tok tok!_

Sasori dengan sedikit tergesa mengetuk pintu kamar Kaoru berharap pemuda itu belum tertidur.

"Kaoru, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Sasori setengah berteriak sambil kembali mengetuk pintu itu lagi beberapa kali. Hening, tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

_'Hah… Mungkin dia sudah tidur… Sudahlah, besok saja.'_ Sasori menghela napas sambil berpikir mungkin temannya itu sudah tidur, sambil melihat jam di tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempatnya dan tidak mengganggu pemuda itu.

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

.

.

Di tempat lain terlihat Kaoru sedang melihat gambaran-gambaran mengenai masa lalunya dari sebuah cermin yang diperlihatkan Alice kepadanya. Dalam cermin itu dia benar-benar melihat sosok dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang NPC yang hanya eksis di dunia permainan.

"Meskipun aku sudah melihatnya… Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengingatnya… " pemuda itu berkata dengan lirih, kenapa kenangan-kenangan itu sama sekali tidak terbesit dalam pikirannya.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis ini? Kau ingat dia?" Alice menunjukkan salah satu gambar dimana terdapat seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan surai _pink_ sedang berbicara padanya. Yah, perjalanan yang dia lalui bersama dengan Sakura kembali diperlihatkan.

"Sakura… " Kaoru dapat mengenali gadis itu dan langsung menyebut nama pemilik rambut bersurai merah muda itu.

"Apa kau juga mengenali pemuda ini?" kali ini Alice memperlihatkan sosok pemuda yang sangat dikenal Kaoru. Pemuda itu adalah Sasori.

"Kenapa bisa ada Sasori?" tanya Kaoru yang tak menyangka kalau ternyata dia juga melihat Sasori ada di dalam permainan itu, tapi kenapa selama ini Sasori diam saja padanya.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa ada Sasori disana," ucap Alice yang sepertinya bisa menangkap reaksi Kaoru yang terkejut setelah melihat Sasori. "Akan kuberitahu sesuatu… " Alice menyeringai licik, dia pasti ada rencana untuk meracuni pikiran Kaoru.

"Dia pemuda yang telah merebut semuanya darimu. Dia mengambil posisimu, kekasihmu, kekuatanmu bahkan hidupmu." Alice memulai aksinya untuk meracuni pikiran Kaoru.

"Tidak mungkin... Sasori bukanlah orang seperti itu!" balas Kaoru dengan cepat, tapi Alice dapat menangkap sebuah keraguan yang terpancar dari wajah pucat pemuda itu.

"Dengarkan aku. Sasori pernah mengambil alih posisimu di Neverland dengan masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Dia memanfaatkanmu untuk mencapai tujuannya, lalu sekarang dia dengan seenaknya menyeretmu masuk ke dunia nyata." Alice kembali menghasut Kaoru dengan kata-katanya. "Bagaimana rasanya terperangkap di dunia nyata Joker? Bagaimana rasanya berada di dunia yang asing tanpa ingatan sama sekali? Menderita dan tersiksa bukan?" sosok itu kembali menyeringai pada Kaoru.

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Bayangan itu selalu muncul tiap saat aku memejamkan mata! Itu nyata!" Kaoru mencoba untuk menepis keraguan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Kemungkinan itu adalah ingatan yang Sasori miliki. Keberadaanmu saat ini hanyalah seperti bayang-bayang dari Sasori. Kau tidak nyata! Semua yang kau rasakan dan semua ingatanmu pada gadis itu tak nyata." Kata-kata itu berhasil menampar mental Kaoru dengan keras. Pemuda itu terdiam begitu mendengar kata-kata kalau dia tidak nyata. "Ada yang lebih buruk dari itu, keberadaanmu dianggap suatu kesalahan dan harus dimusnahkan! Kau yang menanggung semua kesalahan itu bukan Sasori," sambung Alice lagi yang sepertinya mencoba memancing kebencian di dalam diri Kaoru.

"Kalau aku memang berasal dari Neverland... Lebih baik aku kembali saja, bukankah itu lebih mudah?" tanya Kaoru yang masih bingung kenapa semuanya jadi begitu sulit untuknya.

"Kalau bisa, cara itu mungkin sudah digunakan sejak awal. Kau tau kenapa kau tidak bisa kembali Neverland?" Alice melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Kaoru dan pemuda itu hanya menggeleng cepat tak bisa menjawab. "Neverland tidak bisa menerima kau yang masih terikat dengan dunia nyata karena dengan demikian kau akan dianggap sebagai kesalahan juga. Kau terikat disini karena ingatan Sasori yang terlalu kuat dan telah menghapus ingatan milikmu sendiri, jadi kalau kau mau kembali tak ada cara lain selain kau harus ingat kembali jati dirimu yang sebenarnya atau... Melenyapkan Sasori." Alice menjelaskan kenyataan pahit, hal yang dia katakan sama saja dengan memberitahu kalau keberadaan Joker saat ini tidak bisa diterima di dunia nyata ataupun Neverland.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan bisa mengingat semuanya lagi karena ingatan milik Sasori yang terlalu kuat untukmu. Jadi tak ada pilihan selain melenyapkan Sasori. Bagaimana? Kau harus mengambil milikmu kembali dari Sasori," kata sosok Alice yang memakai jubah hitam serta topeng itu kembali menyarankan agar Kaoru melenyapkan Sasori.

" ... Baiklah... Akan kulakukan itu, tapi bukan karenamu melainkan untuk diriku sendiri." Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bekerjasama dengan Alice dan bersedia melenyapkan Sasori.

_'Maafkan aku Sasori... Aku tak ada pilihan lain... '_ ucapnya dalam hati yang merasa ada sebuah penyesalan setelah memberikan keputusan itu.

_'Bagus sekali... Setelah Sasori lenyap kekuatanmu akan kembali utuh, saat itulah rencana yang sesungguhnya dijalankan'_ kata Alice dalam hati sambil menyeringai licik di balik topengnya.

Apakah akan terjadi pertempuran antara Kaoru dan Sasori? Ataukah ada cara lain yang bisa menyelamatkan keduanya?

.

.

_Ending song : Broken wings_

_Originally Trinity Blood OST_

_._

_._

_Opening Intro : Terlihat Marie yang sedang berdiri di tengah hujan, menatap sendu sosok yang berdiri di depannya._

_I know this will not remain forever_  
_However it's beautiful_  
_Your eyes, hands and you warm smile_  
_They're my treasure_  
_It's hard to forget_

_Marie menatap sosok itu. Sosok pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sosok itu terdiam di tempatnya, hanya terpaku dengan segurat kepedihan yang terpancar dari matanya. Marie tak banyak bicara, dia hanya bisa diam setia mendampinginya. Seketika teringat sosok Joker yang selalu tersenyum padanya, melindunginya dan selalu mencintainya di masa lalu tapi semua itu sudah berubah saat ini._

_I wish there was a solution_  
_Don't spend your time in confusion_  
_I will turn back now and spread_

_Akhirnya gadis itu berbalik meninggalkan Kaoru yang masih terdiam disana. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan sambil menggenggam erat kalung yang menghiasi lehernya, hingga akhirnya dia berlari pergi._

_My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with_  
_My broken wings How far should i go drifting in the wind_  
_Higher and higher in the light_

_Kali ini giliran Marie yang berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura. Gadis ini berdiri sambil menatap lurus ke depan ditemani oleh aroma pohon Sakura dan semilir angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun Sakura. Dia menatap bulan yang berada di atasnya bersinar dengan pucat._

_My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with_  
_My broken wings How far should i go drifting in the wind_  
_Across the sky, just keep on flying_

_Berganti ke sosok Sakura yang sedang menatap bulan di langit yang sama dan ditaburi oleh bintang-bintang sebagai perhiasan malam._

_Keisoku no dekinai itami to keisoku no dekinai jikan no narega_  
_subete wo umete shimaou toshitemo_  
_soredemo watashi ni wa kanjirareru_  
_sora kara ochitekuru no wa_  
_sora kara ochitekuru no wa ame de wa nakute_

_Lalu diperlihatkan sosok marie di bagian kiri dan Sakura di bagian kanan, keduanya tengah merunduk dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh rambut panjang mereka. Keduanya saling mengucapkan kata-kata._

_Did i ever chain you down to my heart_  
_'Cause i was afraid of you ?_  
_No, I couldn't hold you any longer_  
_Love is not a toy_  
_Let go of me now_

_Disini ada sosok Marie dan Kaoru yang sedang duduk dan saling memunggungi. Tak lama sosok Kaoru menghilang dari sebelahnya. Marie berdiri menyadari sosok itu menghilang, lalu Kaoru muncul di sebelahnya. Sosok pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya pada Marie dan gadis itu berusaha meraihnya namun lagi-lagi sosoknya menghilang._

_The time we spend is perpetual_  
_Our future is not real_  
_I'll leap into the air_

_Dia berdiri sendiri dengan hamburan kartu-kartu yang menghujaninya. Dia berlari dari tempat itu dengan cepat._

_My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with_  
_My broken wings How far should i go drifting in the wind_  
_Higher and higher in the light_

_Berganti ke sosok Marie yang sedang tertidur dengan sebuah dress putih panjang dengan adanya sayap putih di belakang punggungnya dan bulu-bulu sayap itu berguguran terbawa air._

_My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with_  
_My broken wings How far should i go drifting in the wind_  
_Across the sky, just keep on flying_

_Sebuah kalung salib dengan batu sapphire terjatuh dari atas. Berganti diperlihatkan seseorang yang sepertinya sedang didekap oleh seseorang. Tubuhnya itu dipenuhi oleh darah dan air hujan yang ikut membahasi. Lalu terdengar sebuah suara (milik Sasori) yang berkata "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan ini padamu... Maafkan aku, Joker... "._

_Sora kara ochitekuru no wa are wa ame de wa nakute_

_Di belakang Sasori ada Marie yang menatap lirih dan menangis. Dia kemudian berbalik dan pergi._

**TBC...**

* * *

Riku : Well, lagu ending yang dipake itu dari anime Trinity blood, gue gak tau siapa yang nyanyi (ada yang tau?). Ending itu mewakili perasaan Marie untuk saat ini pada Joker. Semoga bisa mengerti maksudnya. Maaf kalau banyak typo, gue editnya rada malem. Nanti gue perbaiki lagi kalau ada kesalahan dan tolong di ingatkan. Makasih yang udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini, meski jauh dari kata sempurna, kami tetap berharap bisa membuat yang baca terhibur.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	15. NSS : Goes To Camping!

A/N: Cerita ini anggap aja sebagai refreshing meskipun nanti juga akan terjadi beberapa kejadian. Saia akan coba untuk kembali menapilkan humor di chapter berikutnya semoga berkenan dan thanks for all support. Well, saia pasang avatar untuk cerita ini yang mewakili Joker, saia dapat gambar itu ditumpukan folder milik adik saia dan memang berencana untuk memasangnya. Soalnya gambar itu yang kami anggap cocok aja sih. Ah, ya sesuai dengan tema camping, mungkin nanti akan saia tulis bagian api unggunnya juga, yang ada ide buat nambahin silahkan, hope you'll like this chapter.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, tokoh minor Naruto, OC (with all respect click back if you dislike it).**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pairing : SasoriXSakura (Sasori POV)/KaoruXMarie (banyak hint lain).  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18.  
**

**Dedicate to all reader, enjoy it  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 13  
**

**(Goes to camping!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Mereka berempat juga akan membantumu," ucap Alice yang terdengar puas dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh Kaoru. Lalu muncul empat orang yang sebelumnya pernah dilihat Kaoru.

"Mereka… " Kaoru tidak berkomentar banyak setelah melihat ke empat orang itu.

"Tak disangka kalau kita akan bekerjasama, eh Kaoru? Atau haruskah kupanggil kau dengan sebutan Joker sekarang?" sambar seorang pemuda yang waktu itu pernah membawanya pergi dan menyerang Marie. Pemuda yang pernah dipanggil dengan nama Aoi itu kini sedang berdiri di belakang Kaoru sambil memasang gaya yang angkuh dan menyeringai terhadap Kaoru.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan mereka, biar aku yang lakukan sendiri." Kaoru segera berbalik ke arah Alice dan menolak bantuan dari orang-orang yang dipanggil oleh Alice barusan.

"Jangan seperti itu Joker. Biar bagaimanapun, Sasori telah memiliki setengah kemampuan dari kekuatanmu, kau tidak akan mudah menghadapinya sendiri. Lagipula mereka setidaknya bisa sedikit berguna untukmu." Alice tetap memaksakan kehendaknya pada Kaoru, dan tampaknya dia ingin semuanya segera selesai dengan cepat. Dia bahkan mengirim empat orang sekaligus untuk membantu Kaoru dalam rencana ini.

"Hhn… Terserah kau saja." Pemuda itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Meskipun dia tidak suka tapi dia membiarkan Alice untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Such a good boy… " gumam Alice pelan. Dia senang karena rencananya tinggal selangkah lagi maka semua keinginannya akan tercapai. "Kalau begitu, Kurotsuchi dan Aoi. Kalian berdua kutugaskan untuk membantu dari dalam, lalu kalian berdua… Haku dan Zabuza, awasi mereka dan bantu dari luar." Alice kemudian memberi perintah pada ke empat orang itu.

"Kami mengerti!" balas mereka berempat secara bersamaan dengan patuh dan tunduk pada Alice.

"Kalau begitu aku harus kembali… " Kaoru membalas dengan cepat. Dia sudah tidak betah berlama-lama disana.

"Ah, sebelumnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan lagi padamu." Alice segera menyela Kaoru yang hendak pergi. Pemuda itu otomatis kembali teralihkan dan menatap pada Alice, kembali merasa penasaran.

"Gadis yang bernama Marie itu. Aku tau dia ada disekitarmu. Kuharap kau jangan percaya dengan semua yang dia katakan padamu, karena gadis itu sebenarnya dikirim untuk membunuhmu." Alice memperingati agar Kaoru berhati-hati pada Marie yang memiliki misi untuk membunuhnya. Tentu saja saat ini Alice berbohong, dia tidak ingin Kaoru mengetahui masa lalunya yang sebenarnya. Saat ini dia ingin memupuk kebencian dan dendam di dalam jiwa pemuda itu.

"Jadi dia… " Kaoru sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan Alice dan benar-benar tidak menyangka sama sekali. "Hhn… Baiklah aku tau itu, kalau dia berani macam-macam aku juga tidak akan segan-segan terhadapnya." Pemuda itu menghela napas sesaat menyadari kalau saat ini pasti banyak yang ingin melenyapkannya dan tidak seharusnya dia terkejut kalau Marie adalah satu diantaranya. Dia mengangguk cepat pada Alice. Kemudian pemuda itu kembali pergi dari sana dengan menggunakan boneka kelinci hitam itu lagi.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat setelah pemuda itu pergi.

"Wah, wah Alice-sama… Apa kau tidak terlalu kejam mengadu domba Marie dan Joker?" tanya Aoi yang sebenarnya saat ini dia sedang memuji sang Alice yang berhasil menghasut Joker.

"Gadis itu akan menjadi halangan. Semakin gelap, Joker akan semakin kuat dan gadis itu hanya penghalang. Kalian berdua cepatlah pergi," jawab Alice dengan santai tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Kemudian dia menyuruh Aoi dan Kurotsuchi untuk segera pergi.

"Baik, Alice-sama!" kedua orang itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kalian juga. Awasi Joker dan jangan biarkan siapapun melukainya, sekarang pergilah!" Alice memberi perintah terakhir pada sisa dua orang lainnya, Haku dan Zabuza. Tanpa banyak bicara kedua orang itu pergi menghilang dari sana.

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang dinanti tiba juga. Semua murid Sunagakure dan para mahasiswa Sunagakure sudah berkumpul di halaman depan tempat mereka masing-masing. Mari kita lihat keadaan di Sunagakure _high_ _school_. Disana murid-murid kelas satu semuanya sudah berkumpul, mereka sedang sibuk mengecek barang bawaan mereka satu-persatu agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. Tak lama bis mereka datang, sebuah bus berwarna merah gelap dengan garis-garis hijau berhenti di depan mereka. Tiga buah bus itu berhenti di depan mereka.

"Ayo anak-anak cepat naik! Jangan sampai ada barang yang tertinggal!" kata Kurenai (dia jadi guru transfer) sambil mengingatkan murid-muridnya agar jangan sampai ada yang kelupaan.

Para murid yang sudah tidak sabar segera berebutan naik ke bus. Kelas 1-A naik bus satu yang diawasi oleh Yashamaru, 1-B naik bus dua diawasi oleh Kurenai dan 1-C naik ke bus tiga yang diawasi oleh Arashi.

Begitu semua murid sudah naik ke dalam bus dan sudah duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing, ketiga bus itu segera berangkat menuju Sunagakure _University_.

-ooo-

**Sunagakure University…**

.

.

Keadaan di halaman kampus juga tidak jauh berbeda dari sekolah Sunagakure tadi. Disini para mahasiswa jurusan kehutanan sedang berkumpul bersama para mahasiswa jurusan hukum. Mereka semua sedang menunggu kedatangan bus yang akan mereka naiki nanti sambil bersenda gurau dengan teman mereka masing-masing.

"Fei, kau duduk denganku ya, nanti?" tiba-tiba saja Marie mendekati Fei yang sedang mengecek barang-barangnya. Dia sedikit kaget dengan permintaan gadis itu karena tadinya dia pikir Marie akan meminta Kaoru untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fei sedikit ragu apalagi dia melihat beberapa pasang mata tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada yang melarangnya, kan?" balas Marie yang sepertinya masih belum menyadari perubahan disekitarnya. Dia hanya bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Tidak ada sih… Tapi nanti reputasimu bisa jelek kalau kau duduk denganku. Aku hanya tidak ingin itu terjadi padamu," balas Fei yang menjawab dengan sedikit miris. Jujur dia tidak mau Marie ikutan dicap sebagai orang aneh oleh mahasiswa lainnya, cukup dia saja yang dianggap seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah! Jangan dipikirkan!" balas Marie yang langsung tersenyum ceria.

.

.

"Sasori!" disisi lain Kaoru sedang menghampiri Sasori yang sedang berkumpul dengan Hery, Shun dan Reiki. Mereka berempat tengah asik mengobrol sedari tadi.

"Oh, pagi Kaoru!" pemuda berambut merah itu membalas balik sapaan Kaoru yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya. "Ada apa? Kau tidak bergabung dengan Fei dan yang lainnya?" tanya Sasori sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya Kaoru memisahkan diri dari Fei.

"Ah… Kurasa dia sedang dekat dengan Marie," balas pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang dimana Fei sedang berbicara dengan Marie yang terlihat tampak senang berada di sisi pemuda itu. "Biarkan saja mereka. Oh, ya Sasori. Kau tidak keberatan nanti duduk denganku?" tanya pemuda itu yang sebenarnya sejak tadi ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Sasori.

"Tentu, tak jadi masalah," jawab Sasori yang merasa tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Kaoru. Sekilas dapat terlihat pemuda berambut putih itu tersenyum lega setelah mendengar jawaban Sasori.

"Aku kesana dulu untuk mengambil tasku." Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat Sasori menuju tempat dimana dia meletakkan tasnya. Begitu sampai dia segera meraih tas ransel miliknya yang berukuran besar dan ketika dia hendak kembali menghampiri Sasori, seorang gadis berambut pendek menghentikan langkahnya.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sasori, nanti dia bisa curiga." Gadis itu tak lain adalah Kurotsuchi, dia meminta Kaoru untuk tidak terlalu mendekati Sasori, dia hanya tak ingin rencana mereka gagal hanya karena hal itu.

"Ini rencanaku untuk mendekatinya dan merebut kepercayaannya, and then… I'll crush him… " balas Kaoru dengan santai yang sepertinya mendekati Sasori adalah taktik awal untuknya. "Lebih baik kau yang jangan mendekatiku, jangan sampai dia menyadari kalau kita bekerjasama." Pemuda itu malah menyuruh Kurotsuchi untuk menjauhinya.

"Tch… " gadis itu tak menjawab. Dia hanya berlalu sambil berdecak kesal. Setelah itu Kaoru kembali menghampiri Sasori kembali.

.

.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan gadis itu?" tanya Sasori heran yang memang sempat melihat keduanya saling berbicara tadi.

"Dia tadi menjatuhkan barang yang tidak sengaja kuinjak, jadi dia sedikit memarahiku," jawab Kaoru yang tentu saja dia berbohong pada Sasori. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Tak berapa lama tiga buah bus tiba juga dan masuk ke dalam halaman kampus mereka. Ukuran ketiga bus itu lebih besar daripada bus yang digunakan oleh anak-anak sekolah Sunagakure. Dua bus untuk jurusan anak hukum dan satu bus untuk anak jurusan kehutanan yang memang jumlah mahasiswanya tidak terlalu banyak.

"Baiklah semuanya! Cepat naik ke dalam dengan rapih! Jangan berebutan dan jangan lupa lihat barang bawaan kalian jangan sampai tertinggal!" Anko selaku dosen penanggung jawab langsung mengingatkan para mahasiswanya untuk hati-hati.

Para mahasiswa segera naik ke dalam bus yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka. Kemudian dari arah luar tiga buah bus lain berhenti tepat di depan kampus mereka. Tampaknya ketiga bus itu dari Sunagakure _high_ _school_. Bus-bus itu menunggu di luar.

Setelah mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing dan sudah memastikan tak ada satupun yang tertinggal maka bus itu jalan satu-persatu, dari mulai bus anak-anak kehutanan yang disusul oleh bus anak jurusan hukum yang keluar dari kampus. Setelah tiga bus itu berjalan keluar, bus-bus dari Sunagakure high school segera menyusul di belakang.

* * *

**Di dalam bus…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Baiklah saya akan menjelaskan kegiatan kita nanti disana. Pertama setelah sampai kita akan makan siang terlebih dahulu, setelah itu anak jurusan kehutanan akan mengajak para murid sekolah Sunagakure masuk ke hutan untuk mencari tumbuh-tumbuhan obat untuk penelitian." Genma menjelaskan kegiatan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan nantinya, dan Anko di bus satunya juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya.

"Sensei!" Aoba yang berada di depan langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya pada Genma.

"Ada pertanyaan apa, Aoba?" tanya Genma sambil menunjuk Aoba.

"Kapan anak hukum melakukan kegiatan?" tanya Aoba yang sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui kegiatan apa yang akan dilakukan anak hukum dan kapan.

"Makanya, kau jangan memotong pembicaraanku dulu!" balas Genma sambil sedikit mendengus kesal. "Anak hukum akan melakukan kegiatannya di minggu pagi. Kami sudah melakukan kontak dengan pabrik setempat juga pemerintah daerah itu untuk diwawancarai." Genma menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh anak hukum nantinya disana.

"Lalu kapan kita pulang?" kali ini giliran Yoshi yang bertanya, belum apa-apa gadis itu sudah menanyakan kapan mereka akan pulang, padahal sampai tempatnya saja belum sudah mau pulang. Aoba yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung geleng-geleng.

"Kita akan pulang senin sore," jawab Genma dengan singkat. Setelah itu dia kembali duduk di bangkunya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya sambil menatap lurus ke depan menikmati pemandangan jalanan yang ada.

.

.

Perjalanan sudah berlangsung selama satu jam para murid maupun mahasiswa mulai merasa bosan dengan perjalanan mereka. Akhirnya satu-persatu dari mereka mulai memilih untuk tidur sambil menunggu sampai mereka tiba ditujuan tak terkecuali Sasori yang terlihat mulai mengantuk sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia ingin tidur tapi dia merasa tidak enak dengan teman di sebelahnya, Kaoru. Pemuda di sebelahnya terlihat masih terjaga dan melihat santai ke arah luar jendela.

"Tidur saja kalau mengantuk," kata pemuda itu sambil melirik Sasori yang sedang menahan rasa kantuknya. Sepertinya dia mengetahui kalau teman sebelahnya sedang mengantuk.

"Iya… " balas Sasori dengan suara yang pelan. Dia segera berbalik ke arah yang lain dan berusaha menyamankan posisinya untuk tidur. Namun tiba-tiba...

JDUAGH!

Tiba-tiba saja bus yang mereka naiki terguncang cukup keras, karena tanpa sengaja menghantam lubang yang cukup besar.

"Uah!" Marie yang duduk di sebelah Fei dan sedang berusaha untuk tidur juga tanpa sengaja kehilangan keseimbangan pada posisinya dan tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu pemuda itu. fei segera memegang gadis itu agar jangan sampai terjatuh.

"Ma-maaf!" kata gadis itu pada Fei dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, karena ini pertama kalinya ada pemuda lain yang menyentuhnya seperti ini selain Joker.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," balas Fei sambil tersenyum ramah pada Marie dan melepaskan pegangannya pada gadis yang tengah sedikit tersipu itu.

"Tapi kacamatamu jadi terjatuh… " Marie menatap tidak enak pada kacamata Fei yang terjatuh karenanya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan." Fei mengambil kacamata miliknya yang terjatuh itu dan memeriksa kacamatanya. Dia sedikit mendesah pasrah begitu menyadari kalau gagang kacamatanya patah.

"Fei… Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Marie kembali minta maaf dan benar-benar merasa tidak enak kali ini, karena kacamata Fei patah.

"Jangan minta maaf terus, dong!" dengus Fei melihat Marie yang terus-terusan meminta maaf padanya. "Kacamata ini sudah lama, kurasa memang sudah waktunya kuganti. Jadi ini bukan salahmu," ucapnya sambil mencari alasan agar Marie berhenti meminta maaf padanya. Marie mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Mereka terlihat semakin akrab saja." Sasori langsung nyeletuk sambil melihat Marie dan Fei yang duduk di sebrang mereka.

"Hmph… " Kaoru tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi jendela. Dia tadi memang sempat memperhatikan Fei dan Marie dari kejauhan.

"Cemburu, eh?" goda Sasori sambil menyeringai licik.

"Yang benar saja. Aku hanya... " balas pemuda itu yang berusaha bersikap cuek tapi akhirnya kata-kata yang dia ucapkan menggantung begitu saja tanpa bisa dia jelaskan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Kau hanya mulai menyukai gadis itu, iya kan?" Sasori kembali menggoda temannya yang sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. _Skak_ _math_.

"Tidurlah Sasori! Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin tidur?" Kaoru tak bisa menjawab, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan sekarang saat ini. Sasori hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sambil terkekeh begitu menyadari pemuda di sebelahnya tidak bisa berkutik.

"Ya, ya aku akan tidur! Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai!" balas Sasori yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali tidur dan berhenti menggoda temannya.

-ooo-

Satu jam kemudian…

.

.

Akhirnya baik Sasori ataupun Kaoru sama-sama tertidur. Tapi mendadak saja dalam tidurnya, Kaoru kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan itu. Kenangan yang sama sekali tidak dia ingat tapi muncul begitu saja dalam mimpinya. Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu kembali muncul tapi kali ini bukan hanya Sakura, tapi Sasori juga turut hadir dalam mimpinya. Dia seperti melihat sebuah kisah masa lalu yang dimiliki oleh Sasori bersama gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Hah… !" sesaat kemudian pemuda itu terbangun kaget. Dia melirik ke arah Sasori yang masih tertidur lelap di sebelahnya.

'_Yang dikatakan Alice benar… '_ ucap pemuda itu dalam hati yang kembali teringat dengan semua perkataan Alice padanya. Dia menghela napas dengan berat dan langsung berusaha untuk tidur kembali.

.

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan tiga jam akhirnya mereka semua tiba di tempat tujuan. Mereka tiba di sebuah desa kecil yang berada di daerah pegunungan. Atas ijin dari warga setempat bus-bus itu diparkir di depan sebuah sekolahan yang ada di desa itu. Para mahasiswa dan para murid yang ada di dalam bus masing-masing segera keluar sambil membawa barang bawaan mereka. Setelah itu mereka semua segera berkumpul di depan halaman sekolah tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang tolong kalian semua bentuk barisan sesuai dengan kelas kalian masing-masing!" Kurenai mencoba mengatur murid-muridnya agar tidak berpencar kesana-kemari dan meminta mereka semua untuk membentuk barisan.

"Yang mahasiswa coba berkumpul sesuai dengan jurusannya!" Genma juga sedang mengatur mahasiswanya untuk membentuk kelompok masing-masing sesuai dengan jurusannya.

Setelah 20 menit mereka semua sudah berbaris dan membentuk kelompok sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan oleh guru dan dosen masing-masing. Kemudian masing-masing dari mereka mulai diabsen kembali untuk memastikan jumlah murid dan mahasiswa yang datang saat itu sudah lengkap atau belum.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan naik ke gunung yang ada disana. Harap nanti kalian hati-hati jangan berpencar atau memisahkan diri! Kita akan menempuh perjalanan sekitar satu jam untuk sampai ke tempat perkemahan kita." Anko menjelaskan kalau mereka akan segera berangkat mendaki puncak yang akan memakan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Kalau begitu sebelum kita berangkat, kita berdoa dulu untuk keamanan dan kelancaran kita disini. Berdoa dimulai!" Yashamaru memimpin doa bagi semua peserta yang ikut hari itu. Semua murid dan mahasiswa segera berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka selama perjalanan nantinya.

"Berdoa selesai! Baiklah kita akan mulai mendaki, dimulai dari para murid Sunagakure dulu dan baru disusul oleh para mahasiswanya!" setelah berdoa mereka semua mulai berjalan secara beriringan mulai dari para murid-murid Sunagakure yang di belakangnya disusul oleh kelompok mahasiswa kehutanan dan hukum.

* * *

Satu jam kemudian…

.

.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam mereka sampai juga di tempat yang akan menjadi tempat mereka berkemah. Para murid maupun mahasiswa langsung bernapas lega dan segera mencari tempat duduk untuk melepas lelah. Berjalan selama satu jam siapa yang tidak lelah dan pegal? Bahkan para guru dan dosen juga beristirahat sejenak di bawah pepohonan yang memang banyak terdapat disana.

"Huah Vliss tunggu aku!" seru seorang anak perempuan yang lumayan manis. Gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat panjang yang bergelombang dan sedang menghampiri gadis yang dia panggil tadi.

"Siapa mereka? Aku belum pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya?" tanya Sasame yang langsung menghampiri Rei dan Nathan yang sedang duduk berdua.

"Oh, itu Vliss dan Serena dari keluarga Strife. Mereka memang baru kelihatan, maklum anak orang kaya, abis keliling dunia," jawab Rei dengan santai. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak terlalu mengenal Vliss dan Serena yang jarang terlihat itu.

"Mereka terlihat cantik-cantik, aku jadi ingin berteman dengan mereka berdua," ucap Sasame yang berharap bisa menjadi teman kedua gadis dari keluarga Strife itu. Soalnya dia sama sekali belum memiliki satu orang teman perempuan pun di kelas. Dia hanya bergaul dengan Rei ataupun Nathan, atau berbincang-bincang dengan kakaknya, Arashi.

"Coba aja kenalan, siapa tau bisa akrab," usul Nathan memberi gadis itu dukungan.

"Tapi kalian berdua juga ikut ya? Aku malu kalau harus sendirian kesana… " balas Sasame sambil memalingkan sedikit wajahnya ke samping menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. Gadis itu benar-benar sedang merasa malu dan takut.

"Hhn… Ayo kutemani. Nathan kau juga ikut!" Rei akhirnya menghentikan aktifitas dari membaca komiknya dan segera berdiri untuk menemani Sasame. Dia melirik Nathan dan meminta pemuda itu juga untuk ikut.

"Tidak, ah! Kalian saja. Aku malas." Cowok itu menjawab dengan singkat dan memilih untuk malas-malasan duduk di sebuah batang pohon. Tapi keputusannya langsung berubah sesaat dia melihat gadis yang waktu itu mengejar-ngejarnya. Nathan segera berdiri dan menyusul Sasame dan Rei yang sudah jalan duluan untuk menghampiri Vliss dan Serena.

"Ikut juga? Katanya gak mau tadi." Rei melirik Nathan yang sudah ada di belakang mereka sambil meledek cowok itu.

"Diam saja kau! Ayo cepat jalan!" jawab Nathan sambil mendengus sedikit dan menyuruh Rei untuk cepat berjalan.

.

.

Ketiga remaja itu bergegas menghampiri Vliss dan Serena yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar sambil meminum jus buah.

"Ha-hai! Boleh gabung?" tanya Sasame menyapa kedua gadis itu dengan sedikit canggung.

"Huh, ada perlu apa?" balas gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Vliss dengan nada yang sedikit ketus.

"E-eh… Kami hanya mau bergabung dengan kalian dan mengenal kalian saja, kok… Maaf kalau kalian terganggu!" balas Sasame yang sedikit _shock_ dengan perlakuan gadis pirang itu. Sasame yang merasa tidak enak segera meminta maaf kalau keberadaannya mengganggu.

"Kalian tidak mengganggu kami kok! Gabung saja, biar jadi lebih ramai!" balas gadis di sebelah Vliss, dia adalah Serena, adik kembar dari Vliss. Gadis itu langsung menyela dan malah menyuruh Sasame dan yang lain untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasame yang masih merasa takut sambil melirik Vliss yang sedang membuang muka ke arah yang lain.

"Iya tidak apa-apa! Jangan khawatirkan Vliss, dia memang seperti itu kalau sedang capek." Serena segera mendekati Sasame dan berbisik padanya mengenai Vliss agar mereka dapat memaklumi sikap kakak kembarnya itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih! Namaku Sasame, dan mereka berdua adalah Rei serta Nathan!" Sasame langsung tersenyum riang dan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya serta dua orang pemuda di belakangnya itu.

"Aku Serena dan dia kakak kembarku, namanya Vliss. Ayo duduk sini sama-sama!" balas Serena yang juga merasa senang dengan kehadiran ketiga teman kelasnya. Akhirnya dia bisa juga memiliki teman di kelas, karena selama ini mereka jarang sekali bergaul dengan orang lain. Sasame, Rei, dan Nathan segera duduk disana.

"Sudah waktunya jam makan siang! Ayo yang perempuan berkumpul disini, bantu memasak mie untuk yang lain, ya!" kata Kurenai yang segera berdiri sambil menepuk tangannya beberapa kali dan meminta untuk anak-anak perempuan membantu memasak mie untuk semuanya. Kebetulan mereka sudah bawa persediaan air dan kayu bakar jadi mereka tinggal memasaknya saja.

"Yang anak laki-lakinya bantu membuat tenda!" Arashi juga ikut berdiri dan meminta anak laki-lakinya untuk membangun tenda kemah.

Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan oleh Kurenai dan Arashi, semua anak perempuan mulai bekerja untuk memasak dan anak laki-laki mulai saling bahu-membahu untuk membangun tenda. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian mie yang dibuat selesai dimasak dan langsung dihidangkan di atas sebuah meja panjang (meja yang bisa dilipat jadi pas dibawanya tadi digotong) yang memang sengaja dibawa. Mangkuk-mangkuk berisi mie tersebut langsung dihidangkan di atas meja tersebut.

"Baiklah kalian semua, bangun tendanya dilanjutkan nanti! Sekarang kita makan dulu!" kata Anko sambil berteriak menyuruh yang sedang membangun tenda berhenti sejenak untuk segera makan. Tentunya mereka tidak akan bisa bekerja kalau sedang lapar, bukan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi semua murid dan mahasiswa langsung menyambar mangkuk-mangkuk mie yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

Baiklah mereka memang brutal, anak dari jurusan kehutanan berusaha mengambil jatah mereka sambil berteriak-teriak ala Tarzan, entah apa maksudnya, sedangkan anak dari jurusan hukum malah berkoar-koar mengenai tata cara peraturan dalam hal mengambil makanan yang baik dan benar agar tidak menyalahi peraturan lalu-lintas perebutan makanan. Kalau anak-anak sekolah memakai cara sepak dan terjang. Guru-guru dan dosen yang ada disana langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku mereka semua. Tapi tidak bagi Kaoru yang tidak berselera dengan makanan seperti itu, kemudian pemuda itu meminta ijin untuk pergi sebentar ke dalam hutan. Marie yang melihatnya jadi sedikit cemas. Marie yang meminta ijin untuk masuk ke hutan juga dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat Kaoru yang juga sedang berada di dalam hutan dan sedang memegang sebuah bunga aster biru.

'_Dia… Tidak mungkin… Apa dia sudah ingat semuanya?' _tanya Marie dalam hati setelah melihat sosok itu memakan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu. Bunga itu makanan kesukaan Joker selama di Neverland, dan sekarang dia melihat Kaoru memakan bunga itu sama seperti yang dulu biasa dia lakukan.

Apakah Kaoru benar-benar sudah kembali mengingat semuanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan acara kemah mereka selanjutnya? Apakah bisa berjalan dengan lancar tanpa halangan? Atau malah akan terjadi hal di luar dugaan?

**TBC…**

* * *

Yuki : Dichapter berikutnya akatsuki akan muncul lagi tapi gak semuanya bisa muncul seperti yang sudah pernah saia jelaskan sebelumnya. Disini saia membuat hint lain untuk Marie dengan Fei, semoga berkenan. Yap, kemungkinan Kaoru aka Joker akan berusaha menyerang Sasori disini hohohoh, kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana jadinya. Thanks buat yang udah baca cerita ini sampai sekarang, terutama untuk semua masukan yang udah masuk, saia ucapkan terima kasih.

Ide, kritik saran dan pendapat bisa kirim ke review ataupun ke PM, dan semoga kalian bisa terhibur membaca cerita ini yang masih banyak terdapat kekurangan.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	16. NSS : Boys Love Girls!

A/N : Uh, tanpa sadar disini banyak hint MarieXFei. Mungkin alurnya akan sedikit saia percepat setelah acara kemping ini. Untuk cover gambarnya itu Kaoru/Joker semoga bisa membayangkan sedikit sosok si Joker ini biar yang baca lebih mudah membayangkannya saja. Untuk NPC yang makan bunga itu gak semuanya kayak Joker. Soalnya yang dimakan Joker itu bukan bunga tapi jiwa yang ada di bunga itu. Jadi setiap jiwa monster yang mati berubah jadi bunga dan jenis-jenis jiwa itu beda-beda dan akan menghasilkan bunga yang beda-beda juga. Bunga-bunga jiwa itu hanya bisa ditemukan di wilayah Neverland. Aster biru kebanyakan jiwa dari roh-roh yang kesepian dan dendam. Jiwa itu juga berfungsi untuk memperkuat dirinya. Well, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, OC (click back if you dislike it!).**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pair : SasoriXSakura (hanya di ingatan Sasori)/KaoruXMarie (others hint).  
**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh Naruto semuanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicated to all reader.  
**

**Please enjoy this chapter!  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 14  
**

**(Boys Love Girls!)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Marie menatap tidak percaya melihat Kaoru yang memakan bunga itu persis seperti yang dilakukannya sebelum dia hilang ingatan. Apa itu berarti ingatannya sebagai Joker sudah kembali? Marie bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan tanpa dia sadari kalau kakinya menginjak sebuah ranting pohon dan menimbulkan suara yang terdengar oleh pemuda itu.

"Hm?" pemuda itu segera berbalik ke arah sumber suara.

'_Gawat!'_ dengan cepat Marie segera bersembunyi disalah satu pohon besar yang ada disana.

"Keluarlah!" kata pemuda itu sambil melemparkan dua buah kartu ke arah pohon tempat Marie bersembunyi saat ini.

_Jleb… Jleb…_

Kedua kartu itu menancap dalam di batang pohon itu. Marie mau tak mau keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia kembali terkejut melihat kartu-kartu yang menempel di pohon itu.

"Maaf… " Marie keluar dari balik pohon itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan merasa bersalah.

"Kuharap kau bisa menutup mulutmu dengan apapun yang barusan kau lihat," kata pemuda itu dengan dingin. Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Marie yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

'_Dia… A-apa dia mengancamku?'_ tanya batinnya dengan lirih. Perasaannya menjadi begitu sakit mendengar ucapan Kaoru yang seperti itu. Kakinya benar-benar terasa lemas seolah sudah tidak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Tapi Marie berusaha untuk tetap berjalan mengikuti langkah pemuda itu dari belakang dan berusaha memberanikan diri menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kaoru… Apa kau… Sudah mengingat semuanya… ?" tanyanya dengan pelan tapi sepertinya pemuda yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya dapat mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mengingatnya, tapi aku mengetahuinya." Dia kembali menjawab dengan datar.

"Apa maksudnya dengan mengetahuinya? Apa… Apa jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang memberitahukannya padamu?" Marie bertanya dengan sedikit cemas, dia takut apa yang dikhawatirkannya terjadi, dia takut kalau ada orang lain yang memberitahukannya pada Kaoru dan berniat untuk menghasutnya.

"Aku tau dari Alice." Jawaban dari pemuda itu berhasil membuat Marie membeku di tempatnya. Seperti mendapat serangan mendadak, gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan tatapan terkejut yang sulit dijelaskan. Kaoru menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung melihat reaksi Marie.

"Dan… Kau percaya?" tanya Marie dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, yang jelas sekarang aku jadi tau apa yang seharusnya kulakukan saat ini," balas Kaoru yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Marie. Dia benci tatapan mata itu, yang menyiratkan ketakutan dan juga kepedihan yang dalam, dia merasa tidak kuat menatap mata itu dengan lama. Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Kau salah Kaoru! Mengingatnya dengan mengetahuinya itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda! Kau akan menyesal!" balas Marie sambil setengah berteriak. Dia sekarang sudah mengerti, kalau Kaoru bergabung dengan Alice dan dia tidak ingin pemuda itu masuk perangkap yang dibuat Alice. Tapi sayang, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata Marie. Dia terus saja berlalu dari Marie.

.

.

'_Sekarang… Aku harus bagaimana… Kalau begini dia akan… Menjadi musuh kami? Ini semua salahku… Salahku… '_ gadis itu meratap sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia akan berhadapan dengan orang yang dia cintai sebagai musuh. Berkali-kali dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" terdengar suara seorang pemuda dari arah samping gadis itu. Marie segera menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda berambut merah sedang berdiri disana.

"Sasori… " mendadak wajah Marie berubah seketika dia melihat Sasori disana. Hatinya berkecamuk marah begitu saja setelah melihat Sasori. Bisa dikatakan kesalahan ini semuanya berawal dari Sasori, andai saja pemuda itu tak pernah hadir di dalam Neverland dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Joker, hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Sasori, aku ingin bicara denganmu, ikuti aku." Gadis itu berdiri dan tanpa banyak bicara dia meminta pemuda itu untuk ikut dengannya. Sasori hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengikuti gadis itu.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan menjauhi perkemahan, dan setelah dirasa agak jauh gadis itu segera menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis di ikuti oleh Sasori.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Sasori setelah dirasanya gadis itu sudah memutuskan tempat untuk mereka berdua berbicara.

"Aku bukan ingin bicara padamu melainkan mengambil nyawamu!" kata gadis itu yang segera berbalik ke arah Sasori dan menyerangnya dengan sebuah payung yang cukup panjang, dan entah sejak kapan payung itu sudah berada di tangannya.

_Sraaaaat…_

Sasori reflek menghindari serangan tersebut dengan melompat sekali ke belakang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau menyerangku?" tanya Sasori yang kaget dengan serangan Marie. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapat serangan dari orang yang benar-benar tak terduga.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kau harus mati!" balas Marie yang kembali menyerang Sasori dengan payungnya. Gadis itu bergerak cepat dan langsung menyilangkan payungnya ke tubuh Sasori.

_TRAAANG…_

Tapi serangan itu ditahan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Sasori.

"Hi-Hidan?" sontak Sasori terkejut melihat sosok Hidan sudah muncul di depannya dan sekarang sedang menahan serangan dari Marie.

"Heh, kau tak akan bisa melukainya selama ada aku disini!" kata Hidan sambil memberikan seringai khas miliknya pada Marie. Gadis itu berdecak kesal lalu melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari Hidan.

"Jangan ganggu aku kakek tua!" balas Marie yang memanggil Hidan dengan sebutan 'kakek tua' dan langsung membuat pemuda berambut putih itu pundung di bawah pohon sambil ngorek-ngorek daun pakai sabit miliknya. Sasori hanya bisa menatap aneh pada Hidan yang sekarang lagi suram.

'_Kurasa julukan kakek tua masih terlalu bagus… '_ batin Sasori sambil manggut-manggut melihat ke Hidan dan Marie secara bergantian.

"_Queen_ Marie, kami tak akan tinggal diam kalau kau berusaha menyerang Sasori." Tiba-tiba muncul sosok lainnya di samping Marie. Dia adalah Itachi yang sudah siap dengan Muramasa di tangannya.

"Hmph… " Marie tidak berkomentar banyak, dia hanya merubah payung yang dia bawa menjadi sebuah pedang yang begitu bening bagaikan kristal. Sepertinya dia sudah siap untuk menghadapi Itachi.

Itachi segera melompat untuk menerjang Marie sambil mengayunkan pedang Muramasa miliknya. Tapi ternyata terjadi hal di luar dugaan.

TANG!

"A-apa?" Itachi melotot meratapi nasib pedangnya yang patah akibat bentrokan dengan pedang milik Marie.

"Muramasa patah? Itu tak mungkin… " desis Hidan yang sekarang sudah kembali normal, pemuda ini menatap tak percaya melihat Muramasa sebagai pedang terkuat bisa patah dengan mudah oleh serangan Marie.

"Jangan kau anggap remeh senjataku. Pedang ini terbuat dari ratusan berlian yang dihaluskan dan memiliki kekuatan sihir di dalamnya, nama pedang ini adalah **_Tears_ _of_ _love_**," kata Marie menjelaskan kemampuan pedang yang dimilikinya sambil menunjukkan pedang tersebut yang tampak rapuh tapi kuat itu.

"Sekarang aku akan menyerangmu!" Marie tanpa menunggu waktu lagi segera berlari untuk menyerang Itachi yang masih _shock_ tidak percaya melihat Muramasa terbelah dua.

_Sreeeeeeeett…_

Sasori langsung melepaskan tali-tali tipis dari tangannya dan mengikat pedang yang dipegang Marie untuk menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ternyata kau tidak jauh berbeda dari Kurotsuchi!" kata Sasori yang memang tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Marie mengincarnya juga. Tapi berkat kata-katanya itu Marie menghentikan serangannya. Gadis itu seperti menyadari sesuatu.

_Zwiiiiiiiiiinnnng…_

Pedang di tangannya langsung dihilangkan. Gadis itu menghela napas dengan berat sesaat kemudian dia berbalik menatap Sasori.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan, saat ini hanya kau yang bisa menolong Joker," ucapnya dengan tatapan sendu yang dia lemparkan pada Sasori. Setelah itu Marie berjalan dan melewatinya, sekilas Sasori dapat melihat gadis itu menangis. Tangisan gadis itu membuat Sasori teringat pada Sakura dan membayangkan kalau saat itu yang menangis adalah Sakura, hatinya pasti akan sangat sakit sekali.

-ooo-

Disisi lain…

.

.

KLOTAK!

Sebuah penyangga tenda yang sedang berusaha didirikan oleh Kaoru terjatuh begitu saja membuat posisi tenda yang sudah susah payah berdiri jadi runtuh kembali. Kondisi itu seperti sedang menggambarkan keruntuhan hati yang dirasakan Kaoru saat ini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Fei yang heran melihat pemuda itu mendadak saja jadi tidak fokus.

"Tidak… Hanya teringat sesuatu… " balas Kaoru mencoba menutupi kebenaran yang saat ini tengah dia rasakan. Bayangan Sakura kembali hadir dalam ingatannya dan menjebol pertahanannya, gadis bersurai _pink_ itu bahkan mampu merobohkannya hanya dalam bayangan semata. Dia benar-benar membenci perasaan seperti ini. Kaoru mencoba untuk menepis semua itu dan kembali membangun tenda yang dia robohkan tadi.

Dari balik semak-semak di belakang mereka muncul Marie, gadis itu langsung menyandarkan dirinya di sebuah pohon sambil terisak. Kaoru sempat melirik gadis tersebut yang kelihatannya seperti sedang menangis, tangisan itu membuatnya ikut merasakan kepedihan gadis itu tapi dia berusaha mendiamkan gadis itu sambil kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Alice padanya. Namun berbeda dari Fei yang juga melihatnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera berdiri dan menghampiri Marie.

"Marie, kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada yang sedikit cemas. Marie yang menyadari adanya Fei segera menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh!" balas gadis itu berusaha terdengar seceria mungkin sambil memasang sebuah senyuman.

"Kau ini aneh… Kau bilang tidak apa-apa sambil tersenyum, padahal air mata terus mengalir dari matamu!" Fei langsung geleng-geleng tidak mengerti dengan sikap Marie. Dia langsung mengelap air mata itu dengan sapu tangan berwarna putih miliknya sambil berpikir kalau perempuan itu benar-benar sulit dimengerti, kenapa mereka banyak melakukan hal yang berbeda dari hati nuraninya sendiri. Bukankah hal itu hanya akan menyakiti diri mereka sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Fei… Maaf kalau aku selalu merepotkan… " Marie hanya berkata pelan sambil mengalihkan wajahnya sedikit ke samping.

"Kalau kau ada masalah jangan sungkan berbagi denganku. Biar begini aku termasuk pendengar yang setia lho!" pemuda itu berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana agar Marie tidak canggung terhadapnya. Marie hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis dan mengangguk.

"Oh, ya kemana yang lain?" tanya Marie yang sepertinya mulai kembali bersikap biasa. Dia menyadari kalau jumlah orang yang ada di perkemahan berkurang setengahnya.

"Oh, anak-anak Sunagakure _high_ _school_ sudah masuk hutan beberapa menit lalu bersama mahasiswa dari jurusan kehutanan," jawab Fei menjelaskan kalau kegiatan sudah dimulai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau istirahat saja, aku mau kembali membantu Kaoru membangun tenda disana." Fei menyuruh gadis itu untuk menenangkan diri sejenak, setelah itu dia kembali ke tempatnya dengan setengah berlari. Marie hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

"Kau perhatian sekali padanya… Apa kau menyukai Marie?" tanya Kaoru begitu Fei kembali di dekatnya.

"Tidak… Aku hanya simpatik padanya. Kelihatannya Marie sedang mengalami masa-masa yang berat di dalam hidupnya dan dia butuh dukungan. Sebagai teman aku ingin memberinya dukungan, karena aku juga pernah seperti dia… " jawab Fei dengan jujur. Dia bisa merasakan betul bagaimana perasaan Marie saat ini yang sedang terombang-ambing, sama seperti yang dia rasakan dulu saat harus kehilangan ibunya akibat suatu kesalahan fatal yang dia perbuat.

* * *

Di dalam hutan…

.

.

"Huaaah… Capek sekali. Hana-senpai, bisa istirahat sebentar tidak?" tanya Rei sedikit malas dan kelihatannya pemuda itu sudah agak kelelahan berjalan.

"Kau itu payah sekali!" sambar Nathan mengejek teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Kita harus masuk lebih ke dalam lagi untuk mencari tanaman obat di hutan ini, jadi bersabarlah!" balas Hana dengan sedikit tegas pada Rei, dia tau kalau anak-anak jaman sulit sekali diatur jadi dia harus bersikap tegas sedikit pada mereka.

Rei terpaksa menuruti keputusan Hana, kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia kena marah atau yang lebih parah dia ditinggal di dalam hutan. Saat ini Rei sedang menelusuri hutan yang dipimpin oleh Hana Inuzuka, dilihat dari marganya sudah jelas dia adalah kakak dari Kiba Inuzuka. Dia satu kelompok dengan Sembilan orang lainnya yaitu, Gaara, Nathan, Manma, Sasame, Matsuri, Sari (sekali lagi dia tokoh minor di Naruto bukan OC), Serena, Vliss dan Jun. Mereka memang dibagi ke dalam kelompok dimana masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari sepuluh orang dan penentuan anggota kelompoknya adalah acak bisa dari berbagai macam kelas. Ketua kelompok disini adalah Gaara atas kesepakatan bersama. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh ke dalam hutan akhirnya Hana memutuskan tempat pencarian.

"Baiklah kalian mencari disekitar sini. Sementara aku akan memeriksa beberapa pohon yang ada disini kalian berpencar dan jangan terlalu jauh." Hana akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari di daerah itu karena disini dia juga akan mengerjakan tugasnya meneliti kondisi beberapa pohon yang sepertinya ditebang secara liar. Dia menyuruh Gaara beserta teman-temannya untuk berpencar dengan catatan tidak pergi terlalu jauh.

.

.

"Kita berpencar berpasangan saja cewek sama cowok!" sambar Vliss yang kelihatan bersemangat sekali memberi usulan tersebut.

"Hmm, tidak masalah. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" balas Gaara yang tidak keberatan dengan usulan yang diberikan Vliss, dan yang lain juga tampaknya setuju-setuju saja dengan ide itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dengan Rei, ayo jalan!" Sasame langsung saja menarik tangan pemuda berambut coklat itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Cowok itu hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Sasame.

"Gaara, aku ikut dengamu yah?" kata Vliss dengan mata _sparkling_-_sparkling_. Cowok berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk saja dan langsung melangkah pergi ke arah yang lainnya. Vliss segera mengekor dari belakang.

"A-aku dengan siapa?" tanya Serena dengan sedikit takut-takut.

"Tidak keberatan kalau ikut denganku?" sambar Manma yang menawarkan diri untuk berpasangan dengan Serena. Gadis itu langsung saja mengangguk menerima ajakan Manma. Akhirnya pasangan itu segera menyusul kedua pasangan yang lain yang sudah berjalan ke arah yang berlainan.

"Matsuri ikut denganku saja, dan Sari ikut sama Jun." Sisa mereka berempat yang akhirnya Sari berpasangan dengan Jun sedangkan Matsuri berpasangan dengan Nathan. Mereka semua langsung berpencar ke berbagai arah dan memulai mencari tanaman obat apapun yang bisa mereka temukan.

* * *

Di tempat yang berbeda…

.

.

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?" tanya Sasori yang heran melihat keberadaan Hidan dan Itachi yang tidak terduga itu.

"Kami mencarimu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang penting." Tiba-tiba saja Itachi dan Hidan menatap Sasori dengan sangat serius tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sasori ini mengenai Joker… " ucapan Itachi barusan sukses membuat darah Sasori seakan membeku seketika. Dia merasa seperti ada angin dingin yang merasuk ke dalam tulang-tulangnya. Untuk sesaat Hidan dan Itachi saling berpandangan, kemudian Hidan mengangguk kecil seolah meminta Itachi untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Joker… Dia adalah Kaoru." Pernyataan barusan benar-benar membuat Sasori tercekat dengan ekspresi yang sangat terkejut. Dia masih terdiam tidak tau harus memberikan respon seperti apa. tapi setelah beberapa menit terjadi keheningan, akhirnya pemuda itu membuka mulutnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin… Kalau dia memang benar Joker, tapi kenapa selama ini sikapnya biasa saja?" tanya Sasori yang masih belum bisa percaya atas pernyataan tadi, apalagi selama ini sikap Kaoru dianggapnya biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang janggal sedikitpun.

"Itu karena ingatan Joker tertutup oleh ingatan milikmu, makanya dia sendiri juga tidak sadar!" jawab Hidan yang menjelaskan kondisi Joker yang sebenarnya.

"Sasori bagaimanapun juga, kau yang telah menyeretnya kemari dan hanya ada dua cara untuk menolongnya," sambung Itachi yang sepertinya dia mendapatkan solusi untuk masalah ini.

"Solusi apa?" sambar Sasori cepat yang langsung penasaran.

"Jangan kau samakan dengan solusi untuk menghilangkan keriputmu! Karena itu tidak akan mempan sama sekali!" sambar Hidan langsung nyeletuk duluan sambil bawa-bawa keriput Itachi.

"Berisik!" dengus Itachi sambil mendelik ke Hidan sesaat, setelah itu dia kembali beralih ke Sasori. "Kau harus melupakan Sakura dan ingatan-ingatanmu yang mengikat Joker di dunia nyata atau… Kau harus mati," ucapnya memberitahukan dua cara yang dimaksud itu. cara yang terakhir membuat Sasori menelan ludah, kini dia mengerti kenapa banyak sekali yang menginginkan kematiannya.

"Kau pikirkan cara pertama baik-baik, kau harus lupakan gadis itu." Hidan menatap Sasori dengan serius dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk segera melupakan Sakura. Sasori terdiam sejenak, dia terlihat bingung. Di lain sisi dia tak ingin mati tentunya, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin melupakan Sakura.

"Kurasa… Itu tidak mungkin… " jawab pemuda itu dengan suara yang pelan.

"Sudah kami duga pasti kau akan jawab itu. Berarti tak ada pilihan lain… Jokerlah yang harus mengalah." Tampaknya kedua temannya itu sudah mendapatkan keputusan dari jawaban Sasori kalau pemuda itu juga tak bisa mengalah begitu saja. Mereka sama-sama menyadari salah satu diantara mereka harus ada yang mati, Sasori atau Joker.

"Kalau begitu kami kembali dulu. Ingat, kau harus hati-hati pada Marie dan Kaoru sendiri kalau kau tidak mau mati konyol! Sampai jumpa Sasori!" akhirnya Hidan dan Itachi bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Keduanya pergi masuk ke dalam hutan menyisakan Sasori sendirian. Sasori hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan terasa berat. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke perkemahan.

* * *

**Back to Gaara cs…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Berbeda dengan Gaara dan kawan-kawannya. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati perburuan mereka pada tanaman obat-obatan yang bisa mereka temukan di hutan itu.

.

Gaara and Vliss moment.

"Gaara sedang apa kau di atas sana?" tanya Vliss yang heran melihat tingkah Gaara yang ternyata di luar dugaannya. Dari luar keliatan kalem tapi ternyata gak beres juga.

"Mencari dari atas, kenapa? Mau naik juga?" jawab Gaara dengan santai sambil celingukan ke sekeliling arah, dan sempet-sempetnya ngajakin Vliss untuk ikutan naik ke atas pohon.

"Aku bukan spesies panda sepertimu!" balas Vliss sambil mendengus sedikit keki. Pada akhirnya dia hanya pasrah mencari tanaman obat itu di bawah sendirian.

.

Nathan and Matsuri moment.

"Nathan! Nathaaaaaaan!" baiklah, ini Matsuri yang sejak sepuluh menit lalu berteriak-teriak memanggil cowok berambut jabrik itu dengan penuh penghayatan dan napsu saking kesalnya tidak direspon oleh sang pemilik nama.

"Hahahaha, seru-seru!" sedangkan Nathan yang dipanggil malah asik ketawa-ketawa gak jelas sambil mandangin layar laptop miliknya.

"Ini cowok minta dikubur hidup-hidup kayaknya!" gerutu Matsuri yang udah ngeluarin aura angker sejadi-jadinya, dan malang bagi Nathan tidak menyadari aura angker yang keluar dari Matsuri. Pemuda itu tetap saja asik bermain _game_ di laptopnya.

PRAK!

"WADAW!" cowok itu langsung teriak kesakitan gara-gara tangannya sekarang dijepit sama Matsuri sama penutup laptopnya.

"Itu akibatnya karena membiarkan seorang gadis bekerja sendirian!" dengus gadis itu dengan galak dan melepaskan tangannya dari penutup laptop tersebut.

"Kau itu bukan seorang gadis melainkan mak lampir," gerutu Nathan sambil memegangi tangannya yang cenat-cenut.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Matsuri yang langsung berbalik menatap Nathan dengan tatapan –coba ulangi lagi akan kutelan kau-. Nathan langsung menelan ludah melihat wajah Matsuri berubah menyeramkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa! Ayo kita pergi cari tanaman obatnya!" sambar Nathan langsung ngeles dan buru-buru jalan ke depan mendahului Matsuri.

.

Manma and Serena moment.

Tidak banyak yang terjadi pada kedua orang ini. Mereka menjalankan tugas sesuai dengan aturan yang benar dan baik. Tampaknya mereka satu-satunya pasangan yang menjalankan tugas dengan khitmat, aman, tentram dan sentosa, intinya lancar jaya tanpa hambatan.

.

Rei dan Sasame moment.

_Tik tik tik tik tik…_

Gak berbeda jauh dari Nathan, cowok ini juga malah asik lagi buka laptop sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon. Kelihatannya dia serius banget sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasame di sampingnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan Rei saat ini.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya gadis itu yang akhirnya malah jadi tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Rei daripada kembali mencari tanaman obat yang seharusnya menjadi prioritas utama mereka.

"Mencari informasi." Rei menjawab dengan singkat sambil tetap fokus ke layar laptopnya. Akhirnya Sasame malah ikutan asik ngeliatin Rei yang lagi ngutak-ngatik laptop meski dia sendiri juga gak terlalu ngerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh cowok yang satu itu.

.

Jun and Sari moment.

Yah, mereka pasangan kedua selain pasangan Manma dan Serena yang melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Jun dan Sari juga mencari tanaman obat-obatan sesuai dengan ketetapan aturan dari guru dan menjalankannya dengan baik, intinya perjalanan mereka langgeng sehat walafiat.

.

.

Setelah melakukan pencarian yang penuh perjuangan dan rintangan, Gaara beserta teman-temannya kembali ke tempat dimana sebelumnya mereka berkumpul.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Hana yang sepertinya dia juga sudah selesai dengan penelitiannya.

"Kami sudah mendapatkan apa yang kami cari," balas Gaara sambil mengangguk cepat. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah berhasil membawa _sample_ tanaman obat yang ada di hutan tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita kembali." Akhirnya Hana kembali memimpin para murid tersebut untuk kembali ke perkemahan.

* * *

Di perkemahan…

.

.

Semua para murid sudah berkumpul kembali begitu juga dengan semua mahasiswa dari jurusan kehutanan. Tenda-tenda juga sudah berdiri dengan kokoh semuanya.

"Baiklah, karena hari sudah sore kita hentikan semua kegiatan!" kata Anko yang menjelaskan tidak boleh ada yang pergi jauh-jauh dari kemah lagi.

"Sekarang anak perempuannya ikut kami! Kita akan mandi di sungai, dan buat anak cowok belakangan. Tapi ingat! Jangan ada yang berani-beraninya ngintip ya?" sambung Kurenai sambil memperingati anak-anak cowoknya dengan senyuman iblis yang keluar dari wajah manis guru yang satu itu.

"Kalau begitu cepat kalian bawa peralatan mandi kalian, setelah itu kita akan pergi menuju sungai!" Kuromizu selaku ketua jurusan juga ikut hadir dan mengawasi. Dia meminta yang lainnya untuk membawa peralatan mandi mereka masing-masing. Setelah semuanya menyiapkan peralatan masing-masing, akhirnya para cewek-cewek itu pergi menuju sungai yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi perkemahan.

.

"Asik! Mereka udah jalan, saatnya beraksi!" seru Aoba yang kegirangan sambil nyengir-nyengir mesum. Yang disambut oleh senyuman mencurigakan dari yang lainnya.

"Aoba, jangan bilang kalau kau berniat... " Reiki langsung melotot, udah bisa menduga niat Aoba dan yang lainnya.

"He'eh! Kesempatan, kapan lagi!" balas Aoba sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"Bahkan murid-murid dari Sunagakure juga ikutan!" sambar Hery sambil nunjuk pasukan murid-murid cowok yang ternyata, oh ternyata mau ikutan juga.

"Genma-sensei harus tau! Genma-sensei! Genma-sensei!" Reiki langsung berniat buat ngasih tau ke Genma, cowok ini celingukan nyari sosok dosen berambut coklat terang itu.

"HADIR!" teriak Genma yang ternyata ada di barisan pasukan pengintip bareng yang lainnya.

GUBRAK!

"Sensei, ngapain ikut-ikutan?" tanya Reiki sambil _sweatdrop_, gak sangka ternyata Genma sebagai salah satu pelopor aksi pengintipan ini bareng sama Aoba, bener-bener dosen sama mahasiswanya sama aja.

"Sudahlah Reiki. Kesempatan ini jarang-jarang bisa di dapat, jadi nikmati saja. Pasukan siap jalan! Let's go!" jawab Genma dengan tampang gak berdosa sambil berapi-api. Dia langsung mimpin yang lainnya buat jalan ngikutin dia.

"Genma-sensei benar, Reiki. Sudahlah, santai saja!" kata Hery sambil cengir-cengir dan kibarin bendera bertuliskan 'GANBATTE!' dengan tulisan gede dan norak yang entah sejak kapan dia bawa.

"Hery, kau cari mati!" desis Reiki geleng-geleng sambil bayangin temannya yang satu itu terkapar sambil ditutup kain bertuliskan 'MATI NE!'. "Tu-tunggu dulu, Shun kau juga ikutan?" tanya Reiki gak percaya liat Shun ikutan ngekor di belakang Hery.

"Takdir memang kejam kawan," balas Shun dengan tidak jelasnya dan langsung melengos jalan begitu aja. Reiki juga liat ternyata GAARA! seekor panda juga berniat mengikuti jejak senior-seniornya yang mesum. Di belakang Gaara juga ikutan Nathan yang lagi asik nyeret Jun yang malah keliatan bingung. Di belakang mereka Rei ngekor sambil nutupin muka pake buku, keliatan kupingnya merah, pasti itu anak udah mikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Tidak mungkin... Ah, pasti Kaoru, Fei sama Sasori gak ikutan!" kata Reiki merasa yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau ketiga pemuda yang dia sebutkan tadi gak bakalan ikutan rencana konyol milik Aoba dan Genma. Tapi ternyata dia salah, karena ketiga cowok itu juga ikutan! Dia liat Kaoru yang ngekor sambil muter-muterin bunga warna biru sambil pasang tampang _poker_ _face_. Di sebelahnya ada Fei yang jalan santai ngikutin Kaoru dengan tampang datar dan di belakang mereka ada Sasori.

"Ka-kalian bertiga juga ikut mereka?" tanya Reiki sambil kedip-kedip matanya, saking gak percayanya kalau ketiga cowok itu ikut juga.

"Cuma iseng".

"Bosan".

"Daripada sendirian".

Kaoru, Sasori dan Fei menjawab serempak secara bersamaan, dan jawaban terakhir dari Fei menyadarkan Reiki kalau memang sisa dia sendirian doang. Akhirnya mau gak mau Reiki ikut juga ke dalam rencana nista dan laknat milik Genma dan Aoba.

Gimana acara ngintip mereka yang dipelopori oleh sang sensei sendiri? Apa berhasil atau mereka bakalan ketahuan? Gimana acara api unggunnya nanti? Apa semuanya bisa berjalan lancar?

**TBC...**

* * *

Yuki : Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak menulis suasana anak sekolahan seperti ini. Saia harap yang membaca bagian ini berkenan dengan suasana kemahnya. Dan kasian Reiki, dugaannya salah hahaha ternyata Fei, Kaoru sama Sasori juga ikutan. Well, yang mau kasih masukan silahkan. Maaf saia tidak bisa berkomentar banyak, terima kasih sudah mau membacanya dan maaf apabila masih banyak sekali kekurangan. Saia belum sempat mengeditnya jadi langsung saia publish chapter ini, jadi jangan lupa ingatkan kalau ada yang salah, akan saia edit bagian yang salah.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	17. NSS : Who's that boy?

A/N : Sepertinya dichapter sebelumnya ada kesalahan, ya? Gomenasai tapi sudah saia perbaiki, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saia. Saia akan menjelaskan posisi Killer Bee disini, dia bukan sepenuhnya NPC, dia seperti kayak penjaga portal antara dua dunia dan dia mengawasi portal yang robek itu sambil mencegah monster-monster dari dunia game berkeliaran. Untuk Manma dan Matsuri bisa dikatakan memiliki sifat brother complex, tapi itu akan diperjelas dibeberapa chapter kedepan. Sekali lagi terima kasih, please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, banyak tokoh minor dari Naruto, OC.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Friendship/Angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pair : SasoriXSakura/KaoruXMarie (others hint).  
**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh Naruto semuanya punya Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18.  
**

**Dedicate to all reader, please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 15  
**

**(Who's that boy?)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Akhirnya Reiki mau gak mau mengikuti mereka semua. Benar-benar dia tidak menyangka akan melakukan perbuatan maksiat seperti ini, tapi boleh juga sih pikirnya dalam hati yang langsung menampar mentalnya sendiri karena sempat berpikiran nista.

Sekarang semua anak cowok sedang memasang mata mereka baik-baik dari balik semak-semak tanpa bergeming atau berkedip sekalipun.

"Lebih baik kita kembali saja… " kata Reiki berusaha menarik salah satu temannya. Dia menarik Sasori yang jongkok di sebelahnya dan pemuda itu malah udah asik meneropong dan menerawang pakai teropong buku. Reiki langsung _sweatdrop_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya melihat tingkah Sasori yang baru dia ketahui.

"Kaoru apa kau mau kembali?" sekarang Reiki berbalik ke sebelah kanannya dan mendapati Kaoru sedang memakan bunga.

'_Kenapa ini anak malah makan bunga? Dia itu keturunan kambing atau apa?'_ batin Reiki geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Kaoru lebih aneh lagi (baiklah, seperti yang kita ketahui dia ini sedang lapar dan bunga itu adalah makanan dia tapi dia tidak merasa kenyang karena yang sebenarnya dia membutuhkan jiwa untuk dimakan! Joker di game NPC yang memang memangsa jiwa monster disekitarnya).

"Aku lapar!" jawab Kaoru yang berbalik menatap Reiki dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Kalau lapar jangan makan bunga!" balas Reiki yang langsung nyomot bunga itu dari tangan Kaoru lalu membuangnya begitu saja. Sang pemilik bunga langsung melotot melihat makan sorenya dibuang, pemuda itu langsung berbalik ke belakang dan mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap.

"Sudahlah Reiki, jangan banyak protes! Kesempatan seperti ini jarang-jarang bisa kita dapatkan!" sambar Aoba yang memang sejak dari pertama sampai sekarang sangat menikmati kegiatan terlarang ini.

"Lagian kau ini aneh! Jangan-jangan… Kau tidak suka sama perempuan, ya?" tuduh Hery sambil memicingkan matanya dengan curiga ke Reiki dan langsung bergeser menjauhi temannya beberapa meter.

"Aku ini NORMAL!" balas Reiki sambil berteriak keras saat dia berkata 'normal' dan Shun langsung dengan cepat menutup mulut pemuda itu.

"Awas mereka melihat ke arah sini!" kata Genma menyuruh para cowok untuk merunduk semuanya agar tidak terlihat oleh gadis-gadis itu.

Tapi sayang sepertinya Kaoru tidak mau bekerjasama. Dia malah dengan polosnya jongkok menatap balik anak-anak perempuan yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Ck, apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu!" desis Genma dengan pelan yang bersembunyi di balik rerumputan sambil misuh-misuh melihat Kaoru yang dengan polosnya menampakkan diri.

"Gawat, kita bisa ketahuan kalau begini!" kata Hery yang langsung ngeper duluan dan diam-diam berusaha untuk kabur tapi udah ditarik duluan sama Aoba.

"Jangan mau enaknya aja dong! Menderitanya juga bareng-bareng!" kata Aoba yang mencegah Hery biar gak lari dari sana, intinya susah dan senang harus dihadapi bersama.

.

.

"Kaoru! Apa yang kau lakukan disana, hah!" Anko sudah melotot angker aja ke arah pemuda berambut putih itu. Matanya memperhatikan sekeliling sambil mencari-cari sosok lainnya yang kemungkinan bersembunyi disana juga.

"Aku hanya mengikuti mereka yang sedang melihat kalian!" jawab pemuda itu dengan tampang tak berdosa sambil menunjuk anak cowok lainnya yang sedang tiarap melakukan kamuflase dengan rumput.

"Dengar, dengan hitungan ketiga semua berbalik sambil tiarap dan balik ke kemah… " bisik Genma ke anak-anak lainnya sudah merencanakan pelarian diri secara teratur dari sana.

"Siap komandan!" balas yang lainnya sambil mengangguk setuju. Sekarang mereka dihadapkan antara dua pilihan hancur jadi bubur atau kabur. Pastinya mereka serempak milih kabur daripada jadi samsak.

"SEMUANYA BERSIAPLAH! KITA LANCARKAN SERANGAN! MULAI!" Anko berteriak menggunakan _megaphone_ yang muncul secara _random_. Dia memberi ancang-ancang dan dalam hitungan ketiga terjadi hujan mangkuk plastik yang bertebaran di lempar ke arah para pengintip yang berada di sebrang.

_Syuuuuuuuut!_

_Hyuuuuuung!_

_Tuuuuuuuinnngg!_

_Toet-toet (?)._

Berbagai macam lemparan benda itu terjadi begitu saja dan dengan indahnya mendarat sesuka hati di kepala-kepala para cowok yang mengintip itu.

"Uwaaaaah! Gelap, gelap!" Rei teriak-teriak gaje kegelapan. Ya, jelaslah gelap, orang kepala dia ketimpa ember yang sekarang udah nangkring nutupin kepalanya.

_Pletuk!_

Sebuah lemparan sakti sukses mengenai kepala Kaoru yang malah asik aja duduk disitu tanpa bergeming. Pemuda itu langsung meringis sambil memegangi jidatnya yang merah. Fei yang melihat Kaoru masih diam disana langsung menyeret pemuda itu untuk segera pergi dari sana sebelum terkena amukan para cewek yang sedang berlari dengan sangar menuju arah mereka.

* * *

Kemudian di perkemahan…

.

.

Terlihat semua anak cowok sedang bersunggut-sunggut sambil menyiapkan makanan. Mereka mendapat hukuman untuk memasak bagi para cewek dan dilarang ikut makan, sungguh sangat kejam. Ide itu pastinya dari Anko yang sudah menyeringai iblis di pojokan.

"Anko-sensei, masa kami tidak boleh makan? Cacing-cacing di perutku bisa menangis nih!" keluh Hery yang udah kelaperan gara-gara gak dikasih makan, dan nasib anak cowok lainnya tidak jauh berbeda. Sebagian dari mereka hanya memakan makanan ringan saja sebagai cemilan.

"Biar tau rasa! Makanya jangan suka ngintipin!" sambar Yoshi sambil mendengus jengkel.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

.

.

"Anak-anak ayo kita bikin api unggun!" kata Arashi sambil membuat api unggun dengan beberapa murid cowok (jangan salah, kalem-kalem gitu dia juga ikutan ngintip bareng yang lain dan sukses kena tabokan mangkok di mukanya).

"Sekalian cerita horror!" sambar Vliss langsung tepuk tangan sendiri kegirangan.

"Jangan cerita serem dong!" Matsuri sama Sari udah kompak aja protes idenya si Vliss.

"Cerita cinta aja! Yang romantis!" sambar seorang cewek yang cukup manis apalagi saat ini dia sedang tersenyum. Gadis berambut hitam itu adalah gadis yang selalu mengejar Nathan dan namanya ada Tamaki Shiori.

"Ide yang bagus, kalau begitu kau duluan yang bercerita," balas Kurenai sambil tersenyum ke arah Shiori dan menyuruh gadis itu duluan yang bercerita.

"Aku… Aku suka sama seseorang ta-tapi… Uh… Dia cuek! Padahal aku sudah mengejar-ngejarnya sampai ikut sekolah di Sunagakure!" kata gadis itu sambil melirik-lirik Nathan, sedangkan yang dilirik malah cengo gak ngerti kenapa dia diliatin.

'_Benar-benar tidak peka!'_ batin yang lainnya sambil geleng-geleng melihat Nathan yang sangat tidak peka itu, padahal sudah jelas yang dimaksud Shiori itu adalah si Nathan.

"Sekarang giliranmu bercerita." Kurenai menunjuk Rei yang mukanya langsung tegang pas disuruh cerita.

"Di-dia begitu cantik… Mulus tanpa adanya goresan di tubuhnya… " Rei mulai bercerita sambil merunduk malu-malu dan wajahnya terlihat merona. Mungkin saat itu orang-orang berpikir kalau ternyata cowok yang satu ini bisa sedikit bersikap _kawaii_. Tapi pandangan itu berubah seketika ketika mereka mendengarkan lanjutan ucapan Rei dan melihat tingkahnya yang mendadak autis.

"Lihat! Valentine cantik, bukan? Layarnya bening! Punya kemampuan yang hebat! Warna badannya begitu indah dengan warna biru laut!" lanjut Rei yang malah pamerin laptop kesayangannya sambil ngelus-ngelus sang laptop. Yang liat langsung _sweatdrop_ dan berpikir Rei perlu dikarantina di rumah sakit jiwa setelah acara kemping ini selesai.

.

"Giliranmu Matsuri." Kurenai dengan cepat beralih ke Matsuri, dia malas lama-lama melihat Rei yang semakin menjadi-jadi memeluk laptop kesayangannya.

"Apa boleh menceritakan tentang orang yang kita sayangi selain dari kekasih?" tanya gadis itu secara tiba-tiba sambil menunduk ke bawah dan hanya berani menatap tanah.

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Kurenai sambil tersenyum hangat pada gadis itu.

"Aku… Sangat menyayangi kakak laki-lakiku… Aku ingin dia segera pulang. Dia tidak tau kalau aku sangat merindukannya, karena semenjak dia koma aku selalu sendirian. Sekarang saat dia sudah pulih… Dia malah pergi meninggalkanku," ucap Matsuri sambil menatap ke arah Sasori yang duduk di sebrangnya. Matsuri tersenyum kecil pada Sasori berharap kakaknya itu dapat mengerti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Sasori berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak menatap Matsuri, dia takut kalau tatapan itu akan merubah tekadnya yang sudah dia niatkan untuk pergi meninggalkan Matsuri, pergi demi kebaikan sang adik.

"Semoga kakakmu cepat ditemukan… Hiks… Hiks… " balas Kurenai yang malah nangis gak jelas.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Sasame?" tanya Arashi yang menggantikan Kurenai sejenak. Pria berambut biru muda itu tersenyum manis pada adiknya itu, berharap kalau Sasame akan menceritakan tentang dirinya.

"Aku sangat menyukai Arashi-nii!" balas gadis itu dengan semangat sambil memasang wajah cerianya. Arashi langsung manggut-manggut senang dan menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu.

"Lalu kau!" Arashi menunjuk Nathan yang lagi asik main _game_ (lagi) di laptop.

"Aku sangat… MENCINTAI KOMPUTER! HIDUP KOMPUTER!" Nathan malah sempet-sempetnya berkampanye ria dengan semangat 45 dan menggebu-gebu.

"HIDUP!" sambar beberapa anak lainnya yang juga menyukai komputer (salah satunya pasti Rei). Arashi langsung nepok jidat dan membatin _'Salah nunjuk orang nih'_, setelah itu dia buru-buru nunjuk yang lainnya secara acak.

"Aku ya? Aku suka sama Gaara! Kyaaaaaaaaa, Gaara keren bangetttt!" Sari malah jerit-jerit histeris sendiri dan gak lama cewek itu _nosebleed_ gak jelas, entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu. Gaara langsung merinding, apapun yang dipikirkan Sari dia tidak akan pernah mau tau.

.

"Giliranmu Gaara." Arashi menunjuk Gaara yang masih merinding sambil kedip-kedip gara-gara Sari.

"A… Aku tidak menyukai perempuan… " Gaara secara reflek mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka sama perempuan. Pernyataan Gaara barusan sukses membuat beberapa anak cowok yang duduk di dekatnya menyingkir jauh-jauh dan membuat sebagian anak cowok yang diam-diam menyukai Gaara langsung memasang tatapan penuh harap pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Sedangkan sebagian anak perempuan ada yang ambruk dan sebagian lagi senyum-senyum nista.

"Kalau begitu kau menyukai laki-laki?" tanya Arashi ke Gaara sambil senyum aneh.

"Hah?" Gaara gak mudeng sama maksud pertanyaan Arashi cuma bisa ber'hah' ria dan memasang tampang sepolos mungkin.

"Lalu kalian berdua bagaimana?" tanya Anko mengambil alih dan bertanya pada dua gadis kembar, Serena dan Vliss.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kembaranku!" jawab Serena yang langsung memeluk Vliss dengan erat, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya.

"Huh, tidak ada yang begitu istimewa!" Vliss malah menjawab dengan cuek.

"Bagaimana denganmu Jun?" tanya Yashamaru yang kini beralih pada Jun. Cowok itu langsung kedip-kedip dan memasang wajah bingung.

_Tik tok tik tok tik tok… _

"Aku tidak mengerti?" balas Jun yang sebenarnya bingung sama tema pembicaraan mereka.

GUBRAK!

Ternyata pemuda itu masih benar-benar polos dan tidak tau apa-apa, Yashamaru segera melewati pemuda itu dan beralih ke Manma.

"Aku menyayangi kakakku… Tapi sepertinya sekarang dia sudah berubah… Aku hanya berharap dia mau kembali ke rumah, itu saja… " jawab cowok itu sambil menatap lurus ke arah Kaoru.

.

"Nah, sekarang giliran mahasiswanya nih! Kalian pasti punya kisah cinta romantis, kan? Pada siapapun terserah, tidak harus selalu dengan pacar kok!" kata Anko sambil menyeringai, dia keliatan pengen tau banget rahasia mahasiswa-mahasiswanya ini.

"Biar aku duluan sensei!" Hery dengan semangat membara langsung menawarkan diri untuk bercerita lebih dulu. Anko hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan akhirnya membiarkan pemuda itu untuk bercerita duluan.

"Aku punya kisah romantis! Setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya dan setiap kali berbicara kami selalu bertengkar! Tapi aku yakin itu membuktikan hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik dan romantis!" sudah jelas siapa yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Dia bercerita sambil memasang senyum lebar, wajah Anko langsung merah padam begitu menyadari siapa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda itu.

"Bicara sekali lagi akan kupatahkan lehermu… " ancam Anko sambil memasang wajah angker dan sudah mulai meremas-remas jemarinya.

"Benarkan, hubungan kami sangat romantis!" bisik Hery dengan pelan sekali kepada Reiki yang asal manggut-manggut aja padahal dia kagak denger Hery ngomong apaan.

.

Anko kini beralih menatap yang lainnya sambil mencari kira-kira mana yang waras yang bisa ditanyakan. Kemudian pilihannya jatuh pada Yoshi.

"Yak, kamu coba cerita Yoshi!" Anko langsung menunjuk Yoshi untuk bercerita.

"A-aku?" Yoshi menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bingung, tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bercerita sambil menghela napas panjang. "Aku hanya gadis bodoh yang menyukai seorang cowok bodoh!" Yoshi malah ngomong gak jelas, Anko hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Giliranmu Marie, kau gadis yang cantik pasti punya banyak kisah cinta, kan?" Anko memutuskan untuk beralih pada Marie.

"Aku… " Marie sedikit terdiam dan melirik Kaoru yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Aku tidak punya kisah cinta satupun! Aku belum pernah berpacaran!" sambung Marie dengan cepat, mengatakan kalau dia belum pernah memiliki pacar. Sontak semua laki-laki menatap penuh harap pada Marie, bahkan sebagian dari mereka ada yang menghela napas lega.

"Hooo… Lalu bagaimana denganmu Sasori? Apa kau juga sama seperti Marie?" tanya Anko sambil melirik ke Sasori sambil menyeringai. Dia ingin tau apakah pemuda yang terlihat seperti anak-anak itu punya pengalaman cinta romantis atau tidak, meskipun jujur dia ragu kalau Sasori punya pengalaman seperti itu.

"Aku… Tak punya kisah cinta romantis… Tapi aku mencintai seseorang dan belum bisa tersampaikan sampai saat ini… " jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum miris. Yang lainnya langsung manggut-manggut mengerti maksud perkataan Sasori, benar-benar disayangkan kalau belum tersampaikan.

"Apa kau juga senasib dengannya?" Anko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaoru. Pemuda yang tadinya tengah melamun itu sontak langsung tersadar dan menatap sekeliling, melihat semua pasang mata kini tengah menatapnya. Sasori melihat dengan rasa penasaran, begitu juga dengan Gaara, sedangkan Marie menatap dengan penuh harapan kalau pemuda itu dapat mengingatnya.

"Hmm… " pemuda itu tampak sedang berpikir sambil memutar-mutarkan daun di tangannya.

_Krik… Krik… Krik…_

Saking lamanya menjawab, akhirnya yang ngejawab malah jangkrik-jangkrik yang ada di hutan.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kita sudahi saja acara api unggunnya!" Genma menyuruh semua mahasiswa dan para murid untuk masuk ke dalam tenda masing-masing yang sudah disediakan.

"Jangan lupa untuk anak-anak hukum besok pagi kira-kira jam delapan kita akan pergi ke pabrik!" Anko kembali mengingatkan agar anak-anak hukum tidak lupa sama kegiatan mereka besok pagi. Kemudian satu-persatu para murid dan para mahasiswa segera memasuki tendanya.

* * *

Dalam tenda…

.

.

Di dalam tenda Kaoru malah tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Setiap kali dia memejamkan mata, sosok Sakura selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Dia sangat tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini apalagi merasakan suatu hal yang sebenarnya bukanlah miliknya. Dia bangun dan menatap Sasori yang tidur di sebelahnya (dia satu tenda sama Sasori, Reiki dan Hery).

"Perasaanmu membuatku tersiksa, Sasori… " pemuda itu berbisik lirih sambil menatap Sasori yang tertidur pulas dan kelihatannya pemuda itu sedang bermimpi mengenai gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

_Set…_

Seketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang kemudian dilekatkannya ke leher Sasori yang masih tertidur pula situ.

"Maafkan aku… " ucap pemuda itu dengan pelan, dia berniat untuk membunuh pemuda itu saat ini. Tapi Kaoru pada akhirnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia merasa tidak sanggup. Kartu di tangannya kembali menghilang begitu saja, pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napas dengan berat. Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari tenda. Sesaat setelah pemuda itu keluar, Sasori yang sedari tadi dikira tidur ternyata terbangun. Pemuda itu bergegas keluar dari tenda dengan pelan.

.

.

Sasori keluar dari tenda dan melihat Kaoru berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam hutan. Tapi saat itu bukan hanya Sasori seorang diri yang berniat untuk mengikuti Kaoru, karena Gaara ternyata juga memiliki niatan yang sama. Gaara berada di sebrang sambil menatap Sasori.

"Ssssst!" Gaara memberi isyarat pada Sasori ketika dilihatnya pemilik mata hazel itu hendak membuka mulutnya, lalu Gaara menunjuk ke arah perginya Kaoru menyuruh Sasori untuk ikut mengikuti. Sasori langsung mengangguk, dan kedua pemuda itu berjalan perlahan membuntuti Kaoru.

"Gaara, kenapa kau mengikuti Kaoru?" tanya Sasori dengan pelan pada pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Aku yakin Kaoru itu Joker." Gaara menjawab dengan mantap kalau Kaoru itu adalah Joker.

"Jadi, kau mengetahui dia Joker?" tanya Sasori setengah kaget tak menyangka kalau ternyata Gaara juga berpikiran seperti itu. Gaara tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dia berhenti!" Gaara dan Sasori otomatis berhenti dan segera bersembunyi di balik pepohonan ketika dilihatnya pemuda berambut putih itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Kaoru terdiam disana tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Pemuda itu terlihat gelisah dan sepertinya ada yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Sigh… " Kaoru menghela napas berat, dari mulutnya keluar asap tipis, maklum saja udara di pegunungan memang sangat dingin. Tak lama pemuda itu menatap telapak tangannya begitu lama, sampai akhirnya dia menyadari kalau telapak tangannya terlihat seperti akan menghilang. Kejadian itu juga dilihat oleh Sasori dan Gaara dengan cukup jelas.

"Apa yang terjadi… ? Aku seperti menghilang?" tanya Kaoru kebingungan setelah melihat telapak tangannya seperti menghilang sesaat. Dia membuka-tutup telapak tangannya beberapa kali untuk memastikan kalau dia masih bisa merasakan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Kelihatannya kau semakin melemah ya, Joker?" tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok seorang anak laki-laki kecil dari arah depan menghampiri Kaoru.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kaoru yang sedikit menaikkan kewaspadaannya, karena dia merasa aura kekuatan yang tidak baik disekitar anak kecil yang baru muncul itu.

"Aku adalah Ranmaru, NPC pendamping Alice," ucap anak laki-laki itu yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai NPC pendamping Alice. Mata merahnya menyala begitu terang sambil menatap Kaoru dengan tajam.

Apa yang di inginkan anak laki-laki yang bernama Ranmaru itu? Kenapa dia muncul dihadapan Kaoru? Kalau dia adalah NPC pendamping apakah itu artinya Alice adalah manusia?

**TBC…**

* * *

Yuki : Spoiler, kemungkinan ada beberapa chara yang mati dan identitas K bakalan terungkap beberapa chapter ke depan. Adakah yang tau Ranmaru? Cewek rambut ungu yang ada pas misi Naruto, Lee, Neji sama Tenten yang pas mereka menyelidiki Raiga? Ranmaru itu NPC pendamping Alice dengan kata lain Alice itu manusia, dan dia ada disekitar perkemahan. Ah, untuk saran lagu ya, mungkin nanti bukan disini hehehe, thanks buat sarannya.

Wah, lagi-lagi saia ucapkan terima kasih heheheh. Saia kira Ranmaru perempuan (sudah agak lupa juga soalnya) tapi ternyata dia laki-laki. Baiklah ini sudah saia ralat, thanks to Hitomi ^^.

Bagi yang ada ide, saran, pendapat, kritik bisa lewat review atau PM langsung. Flame? Lakukan sesuai dengan tata aturan. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ini, meskipun serba kekurangan kami berharap dapat menghibur kalia.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	18. NSS : Fight Against Killer Bee!

A/N : Sebelumnya kami mau ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkan saia, maklum kemarin-kemarin ngetiknya selalu dini hari dengan konstentrasi yang tidak penuh, tapi sudah saia perbaiki beberapa kesalahan yang ada, semoga tidak salah lagi. Terima kasih pokoknya sudah mengingatkan dan kami memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengingatkan kami seperti itu, arigatou ^^. Semoga di chapter ini bisa lebih baik, dan jangan lupa untuk kembali mengingatkan saia bila terdapat kesalahan hal. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, tokoh minor Naruto, ada OC (click back tab if you doesn't like it).**

**Genres : Action/Adventures/Romance/Humor/Friendship/Angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pair : SasoriXSakura/KaoruXMarie (others hint).  
**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, please enjoy it.  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 16  
**

**(Fight Against Killer Bee!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Kaoru yang sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui alasan anak laki-laki itu muncul di depannya saat ini.

"Alice tau kau akan seperti ini, maka dia mengirimku untuk memberikan ini padamu," jawab gadis itu sambil melemparkan sebuah bunga berwarna biru pada Kaoru yang segera ditangkap oleh pemuda itu dengan cepat.

Kaoru hanya memandangi bunga biru yang sekarang berada di tangannya itu, sekilas dia tampak ragu. Tapi pada akhirnya dia memakan bunga itu, tampak Ranmaru tersenyum puas begitu melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kata gadis berambut ungu pendek itu langsung berpamitan. Seketika sosoknya lenyap dari sana. Gaara dan Sasori hanya bisa saling pandang dengan bingung.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita segera kembali," bisik Gaara memberikan usul pada Sasori yang disambut sebuah anggukan kecil. Kedua pemuda itu bergegas kembali menuju tenda perkemahan. Tak lama Kaoru yang masih berada disana ikut beranjak pergi kembali menuju perkemahan juga.

.

**Besok paginya…**

.

.

Sasori yang sama sekali tidak bisa tidur itu terbangun lebih awal. Saat dia terbangung ternyata sosok Kaoru sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, reflek pemuda itu segera keluar dari tenda.

"Oh, pagi Sasori!" sapa pemuda yang terlihat pucat itu pada Sasori.

"Pagi… " balas Sasori sedikit tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menghampiri Kaoru.

"Mau?" Kaoru menyodorkan sebatang es krim _blueberry_ pada pemuda itu.

"Pagi-pagi sudah makan es krim, nanti kau bisa sakit perut!" balas Sasori sambil geleng-geleng melihat Kaoru sudah mengulum salah satu es krim yang dipegangnya.

"Cepatlah diambil nanti es krimnya keburu cair!" Kaoru kembali menyodorkan es krim itu pada Sasori dan tidak mempedulikan nasihat temannya itu. Sasori hanya sedikit mendesah napas lalu mengambil es krim tersebut.

"Cie! Pagi-pagi udah ada yang mesra, nih!" celetuk Hery yang tau-tau aja udah nongol di belakang sambil nepuk-nepuk kedua bahu pemuda itu. "Hahahahahaha!" cowok itu terus saja tertawa lebar tanpa menyadari kalau Kaoru sudah memegang sesuatu di tangannya.

Hap!

Dua bungkus plastik es krim sukses masuk ke dalam mulut Hery.

"Pueh! Kurang asem! Memangnya kau pikir mulutku ini tempat sampah?" Hery langsung misuh-misuh sambil ngebuang bungkus-bungkus es krim yang sempat masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu.

"Oh… " Kaoru kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan bermaksud untuk memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Hery.

"Mulutku juga bukan rak buku!" sambar Hery dengan cepat sebelum buku itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kaoru kembali mengambil benda secara acak yang bisa dia temukan disana.

"Mulutku bukan rak sepatu!" teriak Hery saat melihat Kaoru sudah mengambil sepatu entah milik siapa yang terdampar disana. "Mulutku juga bukan pot bunga!" Hery langsung mengambil rerumputan yang ada di tangan Kaoru dan langsung membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Kepala saya juga bukan pot bunga, Hery!" sambar Anko yang langsung memasang muka horror dan seringai iblis. Dengan penuh napsu dia mengambil rumput-rumput yang bertengger di atas kepalanya dan melemparnya dengan kasar tepat mengenai muka Hery.

"GOLLLLL!" Nathan dan Rei yang kebetulan keluar langsung bersorak riang plus lompat-lompat sambil nari-nari gak jelas dan teriak-teriak gol.

"Kalian anak hukum cepat siap-siap! Kita akan pergi ke pabrik jam delapan nanti!" sambar Genma yang sudah keluar dari tenda dan menyuruh semua anak-anak hukum untuk bersiap-siap.

"Kalau begitu kalian anak cowoknya langsung mandi! Biar kami yang masak!" timpal Kuromizu yang sedang menyiapkan perapian untuk memasak.

"Kalian tidak akan balas dendam pada kami, kan?" tanya Kaoru sambil menatap penuh kecurigaan pada Kuromizu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu yang masih belum mengerti maksud kata-kata Kaoru barusan.

"Maksudku, kalian tidak akan balas mengintip kami, kan?" Kaoru kembali memperjelas maksud perkataannya pada Kuromizu sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kuromizu yang menyadari maksud kata-kata pemuda itu langsung _blushing_ seketika.

"HAL ITU TIDAK AKAN TERJADI! PERGI SANA!" balas gadis itu sambil melempar Kaoru.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo semuanya kita ke sungai!" sambar Genma kepada semua anak-anak cowok disana. Kemudian dia berjalan duluan menuju sungai sambil memimpin yang lain untuk mengikutinya. Kaoru segera bangkit dan mengekor dosen berambut coklat muda itu.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah itu tepat jam delapan semua anak-anak dari jurusan hukum pergi meninggalkan perkemahan menuju desa setempat untuk pergi ke pabrik yang ada di desa tersebut.

"Kalian kerjakan tugas ini berpasangan dan ingat nanti di dalam kalian harus jaga sikap!" kata Anko meminta mereka semua untuk berpasangan dalam mengerjakan tugas wawancara dan penelitian ini. Dia juga mengingatkan agar mahasiswa-mahasiswanya menjaga sikap selama berada di dalam pabrik.

"Anko-sensei! Kami, kan bukan anak kecil yang harus diperingatkan seperti itu!" sambar Aoba yang langsung melancarkan protes karena Anko memperlakukan semua mahasiswanya seperti anak sekolah dasar saja untuk menjaga sikap pun harus diperingatkan.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo kita masuk ke dalam!" kata Genma sambil menepuk tangannya. Kemudian pintu pabrik itu segera dibuka dan mereka semua masuk ke dalam.

-ooo-

**Di dalam pabrik…**

.

.

"Pertama-tama kalian harus melakuan beberapa penelitian mengenai pabrik ini, apakah sudah layak atau belum? Apakah pabrik ini melakukan pembuangan limbah yang berbahaya atau tidak? Dan apakah pabrik ini dapat merusak lingkunga atau tidak, bertentangan dengan hukum atau tidak." Genma mulai menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang harus diteliti oleh para mahasiswanya. Dia menerangkan sambil berjalan.

"Kalian boleh berkeliling disekitar pabrik dan tiga jam kemudian kita berkumpul lagi disini." Anko berhenti di tengah-tengah ruangan dan menyuruh para mahasiswanya untuk berpencar mengelilingi pabrik dan akan berkumpul kembali setelah tiga jam. Sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan Anko, para mahasiswa tanpa menunda waktu lagi segera berpencar ke segala arah berpasang-pasangan.

.

.

"Kira-kira kita periksa apa dulu ya?" tanya Reiki yang saat itu berpasangan dengan Shun. Pemuda ini tampak bingung melihat betapa luasnya pabrik yang ada di desa itu, cukup aneh kalau di desa kecil seperti ini ada pabrik besar yang cukup modern.

"Kita lihat bagian pembuangan pabrik ini, apakah banyak bahan kimia yang berbahaya dibuang dan merusak lingkungan atau tidak," kata Shun yang mengusulkan untuk melihat pembuangan limbah pabrik tersebut.

"Eh? Itu Kaoru dan Sasori, kan? Kenapa mereka masuk ke ruangan itu?" Reiki menunjuk kedua pemuda itu yang sepertinya masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang menyimpan alat-alat pabrik yang ada disana.

"Mungkin mereka ingin meneliti alat-alat yang digunakan pabrik," jawab Shun dengan selogis mungkin. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita juga cepat menulis," sambungnya lagi menyuruh Reiki untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

.

"Ada yang tidak beres… Aku merasa akan terjadi hal yang buruk disini." Yoshi tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan firasat buruk. Wajahnya berubah menjadi muram seketika.

"Apa berkaitan dengan Kaoru dan Sasori?" tanya Fei yang ikutan menjadi cemas.

"Kita harus cari mereka berdua!" balas Yoshi yang kemudian menyeret Fei untuk mencari kedua pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini memang sering menjadi incaran orang-orang tak dikenal.

* * *

**Di tempat yang berbeda…**

.

.

"Kurasa alat-alat yang digunakan pabrik ini tidak membahayakan lingkungan." Di sana terlihat Sasori yang sedang memperhatikan satu-persatu mesin pabrik yang bergerak secara otomatis untuk memotong batang-batang pohon.

Sasori terus saja berjalan tanpa mencurigai kalau Kaoru yang berada di belakangnya sudah mengincar dirinya sejak tadi.

_Set…_

Sebuah kartu muncul di tangan Kaoru, pemuda itu berniat untuk menghabisi Sasori di tempat ini. Apapun yang terjadi dia sudah bertekad dan kali ini dia harus bisa melakukannya tanpa adanya keraguan lagi.

'_Kali ini aku harus bisa… '_ kata Kaoru yang sedang berusaha menguatkan tekadnya untuk membunuh Sasori.

Tapi ternyata terjadi hal di luar dugaan. Mendadak saja muncul pria besar dengan banyak pedang di belakang punggungnya di depan mereka. Kaoru sedikit berdecak lalu kembali menghilangkan kartu di tangannya. Pria itu berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada dan menatap Sasori dan Kaoru secara bergantian.

"Ternyata kalian berdua ada disini. Baguslah, dengan begitu aku tidak usah susah-payah mencari kalian! Yo, time to battle!" pria itu tampak mengeluarkan dua bilah pedang miliknya dan seketika diayunkannya ke arah Sasori. Pemuda itu dengan cepat mengelak mundur.

"Jangan diam saja Joker! Cepat serang dia!" pria itu menatap Kaoru dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk membantunya menyerang Sasori.

"Jadi benar, kau adalah Joker?" tanya Sasori yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kaoru, sekarang dia baru benar-benar yakin kalau Kaoru memang benar-benar Joker.

_Set… Set… Set…_

Ternyata Kaoru tidak menyerang Sasori, dia melemparkan kartu-kartu itu menyerang pria tersebut aka Killer Bee. Killer Bee langsung berdecak kesal melihat kartu-kartu itu diarahkan padanya.

"Kau bodoh, Joker! Kalau kau tidak membunuhnya berarti kau yang akan mati!" desis Killer Bee berusaha menyadarkan posisi Joker saat ini, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Killer Bee padanya. Sasori sama terkejutnya dengan Killer Bee. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Joker malah menyerang Killer Bee bukan dirinya.

"Cepat pergi dari sana!" Kaoru segera menyuruh Sasori beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. Sasori bergegas berlari untuk menghindari Killer Bee.

"Kau tidak bisa lari begitu saja!" Killer Bee tentu tak tinggal diam saja. Dia segera berlari untuk mengejar pemuda itu, tapi Kaoru segera maju ke depan menghalangi Killer Bee.

"Tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi!" Kaoru mengeluarkan sebuah pedang berwarna putih yang sangat bening seperti Kristal dan diayunkannya ke arah Killer Bee, tetapi serangannya segera dihalau oleh pria besar itu.

"Ceh… Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau melindunginya? Tapi terserahlah, aku tidak tunduk pada siapapun, kalau kau coba menghalangi berarti aku juga tak ada pilihan lain, aku juga akan melenyapkanmu!" Killer Bee akhirnya memutuskan untuk membunuh Kaoru juga.

-ooo-

"Reiki! Shun!" disisi lain Yoshi dan Fei sedang menghampiri Reiki dan Shun yang masih sibuk menyelidiki limbah pabrik tersebut.

"Hm? Ada apa? Kalian tampak tergesa-gesa sekali," tanya Reiki sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Yoshi serta Fei dengan bingung.

"Apa kalian melihat Kaoru dan Sasori?" Fei segera menanyakan mengenai kedua pemuda itu apakah Shun dan Reiki melihat keduanya.

"Kalau tidak salah mereka berdua memasuki ke ruangan itu." Reiki menunjuk salah satu ruangan yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo cepat kesana!" tanpa menunda waktu lagi Yoshi segera berlari menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Reiki. Fei bergegas menyusulnya. Sikap Yoshi yang aneh itu membuat Reiki dan Shun penasaran, akhirnya kedua pemuda itu juga ikut mengejar Yoshi yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

-ooo-

**Back to Sasori and Kaoru…**

.

.

"Sasori merunduk!" Kaoru meneriaki Sasori yang lari di depan Kaoru untuk segera merunduk, tapi pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya.

_Zraaaaaaaaat…_

Satu tebasan dilancarkan oleh Killer Bee ke arah Sasori, akan tetap Kaoru segera melompat untuk melindungi temannya itu.

_Blugh!_

Kedua pemuda itu terjatuh ke bawah dengan keadaan dimana Kaoru masih melindungi Sasori agar tidak terkena serangan itu.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Joker! Tapi ini adalah pilihanmu, akibatnya kau rasakan sendiri!" Killer Bee tanpa ragu-ragu lagi segera menghunuskan pedang itu ke arah kedua pemuda itu. Kaoru dengan cepat berbalik dan dia menahan pedang tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu… Aku tak akan membiarkanmu… Melukainya!" balas Kaoru yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan serangan pedang itu.

_Sreeeeet…_

Tapi pedang itu akhirnya bisa lolos dari tangannya dan berhasil menusuk bahu kanan pemuda itu, tapi meskipun begitu Kaoru masih tetap memegang pedang itu sehingga Killer Bee yang berniat mencabut pedang tersebut menjadi kesulitan karena tertahan.

_Crack!_

Tanpa terduga pedang tersebut akhirnya patah. Patahan pedang yang tertinggal di tubuh Kaoru segera dicabut oleh pemuda itu dan dia melemparkan patahan pedang itu ke arah Killer Bee. Killer Bee mengelak sedikit ke samping dan patahan pedang itu berhasil menggores wajahnya. Killer Bee kemudian kembali mengayunkan pedang di tangannya yang satu lagi untuk menebas Kaoru, tapi Sasori segera menahan serangan itu dengan sebuah kartu yang berhasil dia munculkan dari tangannya.

_Zraaaannng… !_

Gesekan antara pedang dan kartupun terjadi. Sasori berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya.

DAGH!

Tapi Killer Bee berhasil menghempaskan tubuh Sasori ke samping membuat pemuda itu terpelanting. Killer Bee menyeringai melihat adanya kesempatan ini. Dia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya lagi untuk menyerang Sasori, kali ini dia akan memastikan serangannya tidak akan meleset.

"Sasori!" Kaoru dengan cepat melindungi Sasori kembali dan serangan itu akhirnya mengenai punggung pemuda itu. Darah mengalir deras dari belakang tubuh pemuda itu.

"Menyingkir dari sana, Joker!" Killer Bee menatap tidak percaya lagi-lagi Joker melindungi Sasori. Karena merasa kesal dia kembali menebaskan pedang itu ke punggung Kaoru.

"Jo-Joker… Kenapa kau melindungiku… ?" tanya Sasori dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan tidak mengerti. Awalnya dia berpikir kalau Joker pasti akan membunuhnya tapi kenapa dia malah melindungi dirinya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tau… Jujur aku sangat membencimu dan ingin sekali membunuhmu… Tapi tubuh ini bergerak dengan sendirinya melindungimu… Aku juga tidak tau kenapa… " balas Kaoru sambil tersenyum miris. Segurat perih tergambar di mata _aquamarine_ milik pemuda itu (mata dia berubah mode dari abu-abu ke warna asli). Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kaoru langsung ambruk di tempat.

"Kaoru!" Sasori segera bangkit dan berusaha untuk membangunkan temannya yang sedang terluka itu.

"Akan kuhabisi saja kalian berdua disini!" Killer Bee kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, dan sepertinya kali ini Sasori ataupun Kaoru tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi.

"HENTIKAN!" untungnya Yoshi, Reiki, Shun dan Fei datang tepat waktu. Ke empatnya kini tengah berdiri di belakang Killer Bee.

"Hmm, pengganggu!" Killer Bee segera berbalik dan dengan satu kibasan dari pedangnya dia mampu mendorong ke empat orang itu ke belakang.

_Baaaashhh!_

Yoshi, Shun, Reiki dan Fei terhempas ke belakang akibat kibasan pedang tersebut.

"Uwaaaa! Dia kuat sekali!" kata Reiki yang tak percaya dengan kekuatan pria yang ada di hadapan mereka itu. Hanya dengan satu kibasan saja dia mampu menghempaskan empat orang sekaligus.

"Chaaaaaaargeeeee!" Killer Bee dengan bersemangat berlari ke arah mereka berempat.

BUAGH!

Pria itu langsung menubruk Shun dan membuat pemuda itu terdorong ke belakang. Dengan cepat Killer Bee menghampirinya sambil mengangkat pedangnya yang berniat dia hunuskan ke tubuh pemuda itu. Shun yang menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya segera melakukan tindakan pertahanan. Dia melakukan gerakan tendangan putaran (posisinya dia lagi di bawah belum bangun, dan gerakan tendangannya itu kakinya di putar searah jarum jam, semoga dapat gambarannya) dan hal itu berhasil membuat Killer Bee sedikit mundur agar terhalangi dari tendangan tersebut. Saat itulah Fei dari arah samping melancarkan sebuah tinju ke wajah Killer Bee. Killer Bee sedikit terhuyung akibat tinju tersebut, lalu dia berbalik ke arah Fei. Pria itu mencabut pedangnya yang satu lagi dan secara bersamaan dia menyilangkan kedua pedangnya (bentuk "X") dan serangan itu tepat mengenai Fei membuat pemuda itu terluka cukup parah (sebenarnya itu bukans erangan langsung tapi serangan tenaga dalam).

"Heh, kalian masih beruntung tidak kubunuh! Sekarang jangan halangi aku!" Killer Bee sedikit menyeringai, kemudian dia kembali berbalik ke arah Sasori yang sedang berusaha membangunkan Kaoru. "Sekarang tinggal pilih, kau apa dia yang harus mati?" Killer Bee menyuruh Sasori untuk membuat keputusan. Dia mengarahkan pedangnya pada Sasori dan juga Kaoru.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! Butterfly Shuriken!" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di luar dugaan yang membantu mereka semua. Ratusan kertas berbentuk kupu-kupu menyerang lurus pada Killer Bee dan pria itu menahan serangan tersebut dengan kedua pedangnya. Serangan itu mampu membuat Killer Bee terdorong mundur ke belakang.

"Ko-Konan?" Sasori mengenali sosok yang datang membantunya ternyata adalah Konan. Rupanya gadis berambut biru itu juga datang untuk membantunya.

"Kalian jangan diam saja! Cepat pergi dari sini!" Konan berteriak pada mereka semua untuk segera pergi meninggalkan pabrik. Dia segera melompat ke hadapan Killer Bee.

"Ayo cepat pergi!" kata Reiki yang langsung membantu Fei untuk berdiri bersama dengan Yoshi. Lalu Shun bergegas membantu menggendong Kaoru. Mereka semua bergegas berlari dari sana.

"Kalian tak bisa lari semudah itu!" Killer Bee berusaha mengejar Sasori dan yang lain tapi Konan dengan cepat menghalanginya.

"Hadapi aku dulu Killer Bee!" kata Konan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sabit besar yang terbuat dari kertas dan diarahkannya pada pria bertubuh besar itu.

"Ck… Kau yang minta Konan! Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku melenyapkanmu disini!" Killer Bee sedikit berdecak karena Konan sangat keras kepala untuk menghalanginya. Akhirnya dia sendiri juga tak ada pilihan, dia terpaksa menghadapi Konan.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

.

.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Kita harus segera kembali ke perkemahan!" kata Sasori yang sedang bersandar diri pada tembok luar pabrik, yang lain langsung mengangguk cepat. Tak lama Sasori kembali membetulkan posisi tubuhnya untuk berlari kembali. Mereka dengan cepat bergegas berlari dari sana untuk menuju ke perkemahan.

"Ini tidak baik! Kaoru mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak!" kata Yoshi yang melihat darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Keadaan Fei juga tidak begitu baik, tubuhnya panas sekali!" timpal Reiki yang merasa kalau tubuh Fei seperti memanas.

"Lebih baik kita bawa mereka ke rumah penduduk. Reiki kau cepat ke perkemahan untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain!" Shun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa kedua temannya ke rumah para penduduk agar cepat mendapat pertolongan pertama. Dia meminta Reiki untuk mengabarkan hal ini pada yang lain.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan segera pergi!" Reiki bergegas berlari lurus naik ke atas menuju ke perkemahan. Setelah Reiki pergi naik ke atas, Yoshi segera meminta pertolongan pada penduduk setempat yang ada di desa itu.

"Kalau begitu bawa ke rumahku saja." Salah satu penduduk menawarkan bantuan pada Sasori dan teman-temannya. Wanita tua itu menyuruh mereka semua untuk ke rumahnya. Sasori dan yang lain tentu tidak menolak, mereka segera membawa kedua pemuda yang terluka itu ke rumah wanita tua tersebut.

-ooo-

**Di dalam rumah…**

.

.

"Ibu, siapa mereka?" tanya seorang pemuda yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang.

"Karashi, cepat ambil obat-obatan! Kedua anak ini terluka!" wanita itu tak menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda tersebut. Dia meminta pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Karashi itu untuk mengambilkan obat-obatan.

"Baiklah!" mengerti kondisi yang sedang terjadi saat ini, Karashi bergegas berlari ke dalam untuk mengambil obat-obatan.

"Cepat bawa mereka ke kamar!" wanita itu juga menyuruh Shun dan Sasori untuk membawa Fei serta Kaoru ke dalam salah satu kamar yang ada di rumahnya.

Sementara Kaoru dan Fei sedang berada di dalam rumah penduduk, Reiki bergegas berlari untuk mencapai perkemahan. Namun di tengah jalan pemuda itu dihadang oleh segerombolan mahkluk yang berwujud seperti kelinci besar dengan bulu-bulunya yang berwarna hitam dan sedang mengelilinginya.

Bagaimana nasib Reiki selanjutnya? Apakah Kaoru dan Fei dapat diselamatkan?

**TBC…**

* * *

Yuki : Disini Kaoru bukannya melawan Sasori tapi melindunginya, hehehehe. Mungkin nanti akan dijelaskan kenapa dia seperti itu. Killer Bee disini jadi sedikit terlihat antagonis ya *pundung*, padahal dia bukan jahat sih sebenernya. Apa ada yang ingat Karashi sama Sansho? Mereka berdua nenek-nenek penjual kari sama anaknya, yang muncul bersamaan dengan Ranmaru dan Raiga, semoga masih pada ingat. Disini peran Sansho (nama ibunya Karashi, kalau salah tolong di ingatkan) dia adalah dokter setempat di desa itu, mungkin lebih tepatnya tabib.

Pedang yang dipakai Kaoru sama kayak Marie tapi namanya adalah 'Tears Of Hate'. Untuk Neverland part II ada bocoran sedikit kalau Sakura dan kawan-kawan akan berkeliling dunia heheheh.

Saran, ide, kritik dan pendapat bisa kalian kirim lewat review ataupun PM langsung. Kami akan sangat menghargai kalau kalian selalu mengingatkan saia. Semoga kalian semua terhibur membacanya.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	19. NSS : Tears Rain

A/N : Wah, soal Hery dan Anko lihat saja nanti ehehehe. Kaoru sama Sasori, ya? Adegan itu dibuat begitu saja secara spontan, kalau dipikir-pikir memang mirip ya. Ah, ya mungkin saia akan memunculkan Sakura juga nanti disini. Kemungkinan dia akan akan bertemu dengan Kaoru. Untuk Manma bisa dikatakan dia tidak sepenuhnya bad guy juga sih. Mungkin nanti akan ada rahasia lainnya yang terungkap berkaitan dengan Joker. K juga akan saia munculkan juga nantinya. Yap, semoga chapter ini dapat menghibur.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, OC (klik back kalau gak suka).**

**Genres : Action/Adventures/Romance/Humor/Friendship/angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pair : SasoriXSakura/KaoruXMarie (and others hint)  
**

**Disclaimer : They're belong to Masashi Kishimoot (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader.  
**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 17  
**

**(Tears Rain)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sementara di dalam rumah penduduk yang bernama Sansho, wanita itu tengah sibuk untuk mengobati Kaoru dan Fei yang sedang terluka. Kesibukanpun terjadi di dalam rumah itu.

"Karashi! Cepat ambilkan tanaman obat untuk menurunkan panas tubuh lalu tumbuk menjadi halus dan kau rebus!"

"Baik!" pemuda itu segera berlari ke kebun belakang rumahnya untuk mengambil tanaman obat tersebut.

"Kalian bertiga jangan diam saja! Kau cepat bantu aku mengkompres mereka berdua! Lalu kalian segera cari kain bersih di lemari sana!" wanita yang bernama Sansho itu menyuruh Yoshi untuk membantunya mengkompress Fei, lalu dia menyuruh Shun dan Sasori untuk mengambil kain bersih yang ada di lemari. Wanita itu bergegas ke belakang untuk memeriksa ramuan obat yang sedang dimasak oleh Karashi.

.

.

Sementara itu Reiki terkepung oleh monster-monster kelinci yang tengah mengerumuninya di tengah jalan dan siap menyerangnya.

DUAGH!

DUAGH!

Reiki mulai menendang monster itu satu-persatu, tapi percuma mereka kembali berdiri dan datang lagi.

_'Ck… Percuma! Mereka seperti Zombie!' _desis Reiki dalam hati setelah mengetahui monster dihadapannya bukan monster biasa. Reiki tampak berpikir keras mencari cara untuk mengalahkan monster-monster itu.

"Reiki! Tangkap ini!" tiba-tiba saja muncul Kuromizu yang melemparkan sebilah pedang pada pemuda itu.

Hap!

"Terima kasih, Kuromizu!" balas Reiki sambil menangkap pedang tersebut.

"Ayo kita hadapi mereka!" Kuromizu segera bergabung dengan Reiki. Keduanya bersiap untuk melawan monster-monster itu.

**Meanwhile…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Ugh… Sudah kuduga aku tak bisa mengalahkanmu," kata Konan yang kini tubuhnya sudah dipenuh luka akibat serangan dari Killer Bee.

"Konan… Maafkan aku. Lebih baik kau disini jangan bergerak banyak agar kau tidak mati kehabisan darah." Killer Bee sebenarnya merasa tidak tega melihat Konan yang terluka seperti itu. "Aku pergi dulu." Killer Bee melirik sedikit pada Konan yang ada di belakangnya, setelah itu dia beranjak pergi untuk mencari Sasori dan Kaoru.

.

.

Disisi lain Reiki dan Kuromizu tengah bertarung melawan monster-monster aneh itu.

"HAAAAAAT!" Kuromizu melesat cepat lurus ke depan sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke arah monster-monster yang menghalanginya. Satu-persatu dari monster-monster itu tumbang.

_Set set set set set set!_

Tak jauh dari Kuromizu, Reiki melakukan sebuah gerakan cepat dan dalam sekali ayunan saja dia mampu menebas beberapa monster yang kemudian berjatuhan di belakangnya. Akhirnya monster-monster itu dapat dikalahkan. Setelah jalanan bersih dari monster-monster itu, keduanya bergegas kembali menuju perkemahan.

* * *

**Inside Sansho House…**

.

.

"Apa obatnya sudah siap, Karashi?" tanya Sansho setengah berteriak pada Karashi yang ada di dapur. Sedangkan dia tengah membersihkan luka pada tubuh Kaoru yang terluka akibat serangan Killer Bee sebelumnya dengan handuk hangat.

"Sebentar lagi, ibu!" jawab Karashi dari belakang. Pemuda itu menuangkan obat tersebut ke dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil dan dia bergegas membawanya.

"Ini obatnya!" pemuda itu menyerahkan mangkuk tersebut pada Sansho. Wanita itu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati meminumkan obat itu pada Fei.

"Bagus, sekarang kau cepat tumbuk tanaman obat untuk menghentikan pendarahan pada anak ini." Sansho kembali menyuruh Karashi untuk menumbuk obat yang lainnya. Tanpa banyak protes pemuda berkuncir itu segera lari lagi ke belakang.

"Kau juga terluka, cepat obati lukamu itu dengan ini." Sansho menunjuk Sasori yang wajahnya terlihat agak memar akibat hantaman Killer Bee sebelumnya. Dia memberikan sebuah obat pada Sasori dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk mengoleskannya pada wajahnya saat ini.

Tak berapa lama Karashi kembali datang sambil membawa ramuan obat yang sudah dia tumbuk secara kasar, dan dia berikan tumbukan obat itu pada Sansho.

"Cepat ambil perban yang ada di kotak obat." Sansho mengambil tumbukan obat itu, lalu dia meminta Karashi untuk mengambil gulungan perban untuk di ikatkan nanti pada bagian tubuh Kaoru yang terluka agar tumbukan obat tersebut tidak jatuh atau berantakan. Dengan sigap pemuda itu bergegas pergi ke belakang.

-ooo-

Disisi lain Killer Bee sedang berlari menuju rumah penduduk. Dia yakin kalau Kaoru dan Sasori berada disana, karena pemuda itu terluka mereka tak mungkin pergi jauh dengan luka yang seperti itu. Matanya mulai mencari-cari kesekeliling rumah penduduk, tapi pandangannya terhenti pada sosok yang entah sejak kapan ada di depannya.

"Kisame, apa kau kemari juga mau menghentikanku?" tanya Killer Bee sedikit meremehkan Kisame.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berminat tapi Zetsu tuh!" jawab Kisame dengan santai sambil menunjuk Zetsu yang muncul dari bawah tanah.

"Ini dia… Jurus mematikan! Tusukan neraka!" Zetsu ternyata muncul dari bawa Killer Bee dan langsung saja melancarkan serangan yang sangat mematikan pada Killer Bee (percayalah jurus ini memang mematikan).

CUUUUS!

Tusukan maut Zetsu sudah beraksi (mirip jurus tusukan maut Kakashi ke Naruto waktu pertama kali mereka latihan pertahanan). Tinggal tunggu beberapa detik…

"UWAAAAAA!" benar saja, Killer Bee langsung mental ke atas dan nyangkut entah dimana, tinggal Zetsu yang tertawa nista dan membuat Kisame pundung karena gak jadi bertarung sama Killer Bee.

"Udah jangan pundung begitu! Kita harus cari Konan sekarang!" sambar Zetsu yang langsung ngilang lagi ke dalam tanah. Kisame akhirnya menghentikan aksi pundungnya sesaat buat mencari Konan, mungkin bakal dia lanjutkan nanti aksinya itu.

* * *

**Di perkemahan…**

.

.

"Kau sudah kembali? Kenapa hanya Reiki yang ikut denganmu?" tanya Genma pada Kuromizu. Rupanya dosen itu menyuruh Kuromizu untuk mencari Sasori dan kawan-kawan yang tadi tidak berkumpul saat pembagian tugas.

"Ada yang gawat sensei! Fei dan Kaoru terluka dan saat ini mereka sedang dirawat di salah satu rumah penduduk desa!" jawab Reiki dengan tingkat kecemasan yang belum berubah. Jawaban dari Reiki barusan sukses membuat Genma terkejut dan menarik beberapa perhatian dari para mahasiswa dan para murid yang sedang berkumpul itu.

"Kau bilang kakakku terluka?".

"Bagaimana keadaan Saso-nii?".

Manma dan Matsuri yang kebetulan mendengar juga langsung melontarkan pertanyaan secara bersamaan. Kedua remaja itu tampak mencemaskan kakak mereka masing-masing.

"Kaoru terluka dan kondisinya tidak begitu baik, tapi sepertinya keadaan Sasori baik-baik saja," jawab Reiki menjelaskan kondisi kedua kakak mereka masing-masing.

"Antarkan aku kesana!" balas Manma dan juga Matsuri secara bersamaan, meminta Reiki untuk mengantar mereka ke tempat kakak mereka sekarang berada.

"Huh, baiklah aku akan mengantar kalian kesana." Reiki sedikit menghela napas , dia tau kalau kedua remaja itu pasti akan meminta untuk diantar kesana. "Ayo ikut aku!" sambung Reiki yang akhirnya mengajak keduanya ke rumah penduduk di desa setempat.

"Mizu-senpai, jangan lupa beritahu soal mahkluk-mahkluk itu pada yang lain. Kami pergi dulu!" Reiki berbalik ke belakang sesaat untuk mengingatkan Kuromizu agar jangan lupa memberitahukan keberadaan monster-monster aneh itu pada yang lain. Setelah itu dia bergegas pergi bersama Manma dan juga Matsuri untuk kembali ke rumah tempat Kaoru dan Fei berada sekarang.

"Apa maksudnya dengan mahkluk-mahkluk itu?" tanya Anko yang tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Reiki barusan.

"Itu benar sensei. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, karena tak jauh dari sini ada monster-monster aneh yang menakutkan. Lebih baik kita segera kembali daripada membahayakan jiwa yang lainnya." Kuromizu menjelaskan mengenai keberadaan monster yang sempat dia lihat bahkan bertarung dengan monster-monster itu.

"Kalau begitu kita cepat menyuruh yang lainnya berkemas dan pergi dari sini!" sambar Yashamaru dengan cemas.

"Aku mengerti!" balas Anko sambil mengangguk cepat. Kemudian para guru segera meminta murid-murid dan semua mahasiswa untuk segera berkemas pulang karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan mereka tinggal lebih lama lagi.

-ooo-

Sedangkan disisi lain keadaan Fei semakin membaik. Panas tubuhnya sudah menurun jauh dari sebelumnya. Pendarahan pada tubuh Kaoru juga mulai berhenti, hanya saja kedua pemuda itu masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Kakak!" begitu masuk ke dalam rumah itu, Manma dan Matsuri bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditunjuk Reiki. Keduanya bergegas menghampiri kakak mereka masing-masing.

"Sasori-nii! Untunglah kakak tidak terluka!" kata Matsuri yang merasa lega melihat keadaan Sasori baik-baik saja. Gadis itu langsung memeluk erat kakaknya.

"Kaoru-nii! Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Manma segera duduk di sebelah Kaoru dan melihat pemuda itu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua orang di dalam meminta sebuah jawaban atas apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya kini.

"Maafkan aku Manma… Dia seperti ini gara-gara aku… " Sasori menjawab dengan penuh penyesalan, tangannya terkepal dan tubuhnya bergetar. Dia seperti menahan suatu kesedihan di dalam dirinya yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan. Manma tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap wajah pucat Kaoru yang terbaring. Sasori yang merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri langsung pergi keluar dari sana yang disusul oleh Matsuri.

.

"Kakak… " Matsuri menatap cemas pada kakaknya yang kini tengah menyandarkan diri di tembok depan rumah sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

_'Kenapa aku tak bisa berkorban sedikit untuk membantunya? Setidaknya dia sudah menyelamatkan jiwaku dua_ _kali… '_ Sasori berkata lirih dalam hatinya sendiri. Dia merasa telah menjadi orang paling egois di dunia. Sasori menundukkan kepalanya cukup dalam seperti sedang menyesali sikapnya sendiri. Sasori ingat meski secara samar, Joker pernah membiarkannya mengambil alih posisinya di Neverland bahkan membantunya dengan meminjamkan tubuhnya agar Sasori dapat keluar dari _game_ tersebut. Bertahun-tahun dan hal itu cukup lama sekali, lalu sekarang dia kembali menolongnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan… Aku masih sangat mencintai Sakura untuk bisa melupakannya… " Sasori bergumam dengan pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Dia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah bisa dia jawab.

"Kakak… Kalau begitu lupakan…. " kata-kata Matsuri yang tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat Sasori tersadar akan kehadiran adik manisnya itu disisinya. Sasori terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Matsuri yang menatapnya balik dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Matsuri? Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Sasori sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Lupakan Sakura." Dua kata itu sukses membuat Sasori membeku, ternyata adiknya sendiri juga memintanya untuk melupakan Sakura. Sasori tidak tau bagaimana adiknya itu bisa mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Sakura yang selama ini dia pendam dan dia juga tidak ingin tau bagaimana bisa Matsuri mengetahuinya. Yang ingin dia ketahui saat ini adalah, apakah Matsuri bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya itu.

"Sigh… Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau… Aku tau kalau Sasori-nii sudah lama sekali menyimpan rasa pada gadis bernama Sakura itu! Untuk apa kau menyukai gadis itu? Sebesar itukah perasaanmu? Pada kenyataannya dia tidak membalas perasaanmu, kan? Lupakan dia… Kumohon." Sebuah jawaban meluncur mulus dari bibir Matsuri. Gadis itu tau dan menyadari perasaan kakaknya. Dia paham bagaimana kakaknya sangat mencintai gadis bersurai _pink_ itu.

"Sigh… " Sasori tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Matsuri. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas dengan berat. Sebuah kenangan berputar di dalam otaknya, mengingatkannya pada sebuah pertemuan kembali antara dirinya dan Sakura setelah sekian lama.

**Sasori flashback**

"_Taidama… "._

"_Okaeri… Sasori… "._

_Saat ini Sakura dan Sasori kembali bertemu di bawah pohon Sakura, tempat mereka berdua untuk saling mengikat janji untuk bertemu suatu saat nanti. Sakura tersenyum riang padanya, dan Sasori membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat._

"_Sasori-nii!" begitu keduanya saling berdekatan Sakura langsung memeluk sosok yang sudah lama sekali dia lupakan tapi begitu dia rindukan. Sasori tersontak kaget, bukan karena Sakura memeluknya tapi karena cara Sakura memanggilnya. _

"_Sigh… Arigatou, Sakura," ucap pemuda itu sambil mendesah pelan, diam-diam dia tersenyum miris ternyata gadis yang dia cintai menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak._

_Pertemuan mereka berjalan dengan baik, mereka saling berbicara dan bersenda gurau, tapi hari itu adalah hari Sasori yang terakhir untuk menemui Sakura karena setelahnya dia bertekad untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bagaimana Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak' hatinya bagaikan teriris ribuan pisau._

**End Flashback.**

"Kalian berdua jangan di luar saja, ayo cepat masuk! Hujan sudah turun dengan lebat!" Sasori sedikit tersontak kaget menyadari kalau ternyata sedang turun hujan entah sejak kapan. Dia menatap pada Matsuri yang masih menggenggam tangannya, juga menatap wanita bernama Sansho itu yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Ayo cepat kita masuk, Matsuri." Sasori lalu menggiring Matsuri untuk jalan lebih dulu masuk ke dalam. Tak lama, Sasori ikut masuk ke dalam. Sesaat sebelum dia masuk, Sasori sempat berbalik sambil menatap derasnya hujan yang turun. Dia tersenyum sedikit menyadari kalau kenangannya bersama Sakura harus terhapus seperi hujan yang menghapus jejaknya di bumi. Dia tak boleh egois seperti ini, karena perasaannya pada Sakura telah mengakibatkan banyaknya orang-orang disekitarnya yang terluka.

.

.

"Kalian berdua sudah baikan?" tanya Sasori yang baru masuk kepada Kaoru dan Fei yang sudah siuman. Saat ini Fei sedang meminum ramuan yang diberikan Sansho padanya (mari berharap itu bukan kari super pedas), sedangkan Kaoru tengah memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik," jawab Fei sambil meneguk minuman yang ada di dalam mangkuk tersebut. Sedangkan Kaoru tidak memberi jawaban, pemuda itu hanya terdiam tanpa arti.

"Syukurlah… " Sasori menghela napas lega, sepertinya keadaan Fei lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan Kaoru juga bisa dikatakan cukup baik.

"Kau mau kemana, Kaoru?" tanya Shun dengan heran yang melihat Kaoru seperti sedang berusaha untuk beranjak pergi dari sana.

"None of your business." Pemuda itu menjawab singkat dan langsung saja pergi dari sana tanpa menatap pada yang lainnya. Dia pergi begitu saja, sikap anehnya ini membuat yang lainnya cemas. Sasori berusaha mengejarnya tapi segera ditahan oleh Manma.

"Biar aku saja yang menyusulnya," kata Manma yang kemudian dia langsung mengejar Kaoru yang pergi keluar di tengah hujan deras itu.

* * *

**Di luar…**

.

.

"Kakak! Kakak, tunggu aku!" Manma berlari menerobos hujan berusaha untuk menggapai sang kakak yang berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

Kaoru terus saja berjalan, malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya tanpa berhenti atau menatap sedikit pada Manma yang sedang bersusah-payah mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Kakak tunggu a-aah!" Manma yang mengejarnya dari belakang akhirnya terpeleset karena jalanan mendaki yang licin. Dia terjatuh cukup keras ke tanah membuat semua bajunya basah kuyup dan kotor. Kaoru yang mendengar suarah rintihan Manma segera berhenti dan berbalik. Pemuda itu langsung menghampiri anak laki-laki malang yang terjatuh itu.

"Manma, kau tidak apa-apa?" tampak kecemasan di wajah Kaoru sambil memastikan keadaan Manma kalau anak laki-laki itu tidak terluka. Kaoru meraih tangan Manma untuk membantunya berdiri tapi seketika dengan cepat Manma merengkuh leher kakaknya.

"Tetaplah menjadi kakakku," ucap Manma sambil menatap dalam pada Kaoru. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak tidak mengerti harus berkata apa, tapi keheningan itu segera terpecahkan.

"Jadi... Aku memang bukan kakakmu, kan?" Kaoru kembali mengulangi pertanyaan yang dulu sempat dia tanyakan pada Manma. Dia melepaskan kedua lengan Manma yang berada di lehernya.

"Kau memang bukan kakakku tapi kau di _design_ berdasarkan dari kakakku, Kaoru Shiin," jawab Manma yang pada akhirnya mau juga berterus-terang pada Kaoru setelah sekian lama tutup mulut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaoru sambil berdiri di depan Manma dan menatap tajam pada anak laki-laki itu. Dia harus tau apa yang dimaksudkan Manma, dia harus tau semuanya.

"Akan kujelaskan kalau kau ikut pulang bersamaku. Aku berjanji akan menjelaskannya padamu," jawab Manma yang berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kaoru nanti.

Apakah Manma akan benar-benar memberitahukan semua maksudnya pada Kaoru? Apa dia juga akan menjelaskan mengenai identitas Kaoru yang sebenarnya adalah Joker? Apakah Sasori benar-benar bisa melupakan Sakura atau perasaannya malah akan semakin dalam pada gadis itu?

**TBC...**

* * *

Yuki : Thanks untuk setiap masukannya yang mampir dan juga selalu mengingatkan kami. Well, chapter ini sebenarnya murni hasil pemikiran saia tanpa Riku (kami biasanya memikirkan cerita ini berdua). Chapter ini sepertinya pendek ya? *scrolling*. Mungkin setelah mereka semua kembali dari perkemahan akan ada beberapa kejadian lain yang akan terjadi, dan saia akan menggunakan opening baru heheheh.

Untuk saran, kritik, atau mau share ide serta pendapat kalian bisa lewat review ataupun PM. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic kami yang masih banyak kekurangan dan sederhana ini. Semoga kalian terhibur.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	20. NSS : Sasame and Arashi

**A/N : Well, saia kembali menggunakan opening baru untuk cerita ini. Seperti yang saia katakan, Sakura akan saia munculkan untuk beberapa chapter. Lagu yang saia gunakan disini saia anggap liriknya lumayan cocok dengan keadaan Kaoru saat ini, selain itu saia juga suka sih musiknya haha. Semoga berkenan dengan opening barunya. Enjoy this chapter.**_  
_

* * *

_Opening intro : gambar terlihat gelap dan muncul tulisan Neverland Side Story di tengahnya. Kemudian terlihat Kaoru dan Sasori yang saling berdiri dari kejauhan. Pertama disorot Kaoru yang sedang memegang sebuah pedang kemudian Sasori yang juga bersiap disisi satunya dengan pedang yang sama._

_Sepia iro ni somaru mioboe ni aru joukei._

_Sasori dan Kaoru akhirnya sama-sama berlari untuk menyerang satu sama lain. Masing-masing pedang diarahkan pada lawan di depannya dan saling beradu, seketika kedua pedang itu saling berbenturan warna merah menyelimuti keduanya menjadi retak._

_Taikutsu na sora miagete wa tameiki majiri no gogo._

_Berganti ke sosok Marie yang diperlihatkan dari jauh sedang berdiri di atas gedung kampus Sunagakure sambil, kemudian di perlihatkan wajahnya dari dekat dimana dia menatap ke atas langit dengan tatapan yang menerawang._

_Kodoku oshitsubusare kurutte shimai sou._

_Muncul sosok Sasori yang diperlihatkan dari atas ke bawah secara perlahan, sosoknya tengah memegang bunga mawar berwarna merah._

_Ubawareta kioku mo uso mo shinjitsu mo._

_Dan di sebelah Sasori muncul sosok Kaoru di kanan yang diperlihatkan dari bawah ke atas secara perlahan dan tengah memegang mawar berwarna biru._

_Omoi shizume zankoku ni sugisaru jikan._

_Berganti yang memperlihatkan Manma tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan seperti sedang memeluk sebuah foto frame._

_Naze koko ni iru ka sae shirazu ni._

_Kemudian memperlihatkan sosok Jun yang sedang berdiri di depan Izky Klein dan keduanya saling menodongkan senjata ke kepala masing-masing._

_Tada kanjou nai mama bara bara kokoro o tokashite yuku._

_Berganti memperlihatkan Reiki dan Kuromizu yang sedang berdiri di sebuah lorong jalan saling memunggungi sambil memegang samurai dan disekeliling mereka bermunculan para ninja satu-persatu yang mengelilingi mereka._

_Omoidasenai taisetsu na mono o._

_Memperlihatkan Aoba yang sedang memegang kacamatanya dan di belakangnya muncul Manma, Samui, Atsui, Darui dan muncul sosok K yang memakai jubah putih di belakangnya._

_Remember kegareta tsumibukaki ai (kegareta), jikan ga moshi modoseru nara (modoseru nara)._

_Terlihat Rei, Nathan, Jun dan Gaara yang berlarian sambil melompati sebuah palang besi, ke empat pemuda itu berhenti berlari saat melihat Dosu, Kin dan Zaku di depan mereka._

_Anata to sugoshita azayaka na (sugoshita kisetsu), Kisetsu o mou ichido shiritai (mou ichido shiritai)._

_Lalu di belakang mereka bertiga muncul Sasame dengan tatapan datar menatap mereka dan Arashi yang tengah menyeringai._

_Remember oshiete kuuhaku no mama (oshiete), Doushite namida wa koboreru? (namida wa koboreru)._

_Diperlihatkan Marie yang sedang berdiri di tengah hujan dan di belakangnya ada Kaoru yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung gadis itu. Sebuah aliran air mengalir di pipi pemuda itu._

_Toki o kakemeguri ano basho e (toki kakemeguri), nukenai itami no wake wa doko ni? (nukenai itami no wake wa)._

_Berganti ke Sasori yang sedang berlari cepat dan bertarung bersama dengan Kurotsuchi, Aoi dan Mizuki sampai akhirnya dia melihat sosok Matsuri berdiri membelakanginya._

_Nureta kami o hodoki kawashita kuchizuke no ato._

_Kaoru yang sedang duduk di atas gedung sekolah sedang menatap Marie yang berdiri di depannya, keduanya sedang diguyur oleh gerimis._

_Zankoku ni mukuchi na anata no hitomi no oku ni._

_Disana keduanya hanya saling menatap dalam diam dan tiba-tiba tangan Kaoru menarik tangan Marie dan berkata "teach me to remember… again"._

_Koko kara sukutte to eien yakusoku shita._

_Monster-monster berbentuk kelinci hitam bermuncul satu-persatu dari bawah._

_Doku ni nomikomare mubyuu no you ni._

_Kelinci hitam itu satu-persatu berjalan pelan dan terlihat sudah memenuhi Sunagakure._

_Azayaka sugite mienai anata no yokogao._

_Diperlihatkan kembali sosok Sakura yang berdiri membelakangi di sebuah ruangan yang putih._

_Mabushiku teraseraru hikari wa maboroshi._

_Tapi sosok Sakura berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan rambut dirty blonde yang sedang memakai dress putih dan berdiri di sebuah kebun bunga. Ketika gadis itu berbalik dia adalah Marie dan memberikan senyumannya lalu sosoknya menghilang._

_Intro : Diperlihatkan kembali pertarungan Kaoru dan Sasori sampai akhirnya berakhir dimana masing-masing saling menodongkan pedang itu di leher masing-masing lawan. Berganti dimana Rei, Nathan, Vliss, Serena, Jun, Gaara dan Sasame berlari seperti di sebuah gua hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan mulut gua tersebut._

_Remember kegareta tsumibukaki ai (kegareta), Jikan ga moshi modoseru nara (ai o modoseru nara)._

_Layar gambar menjadi gelap dan hanya memperlihatkan Sasame yang di belakangnya ada Rei._

_Anata to sugoshita azayaka na (sugoshita kisetsu), Kisetsu o mou ichido shiritai (mou ichido shiritai)._

_Pemuda itu menutup mata Sasame dari belakang dan dari mata serta mulutnya mengalir darah, dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasame lalu sosoknya menghilang._

_Remember oshiete kuuhaku no mama (oshiete), doushite namida wa koboreru? (namida wa koboreru)._

_Sasori dan Kaoru terlihat sedang duduk sambil membelakangi satu sama lain. Pedang yang di pegang Sasori menghilang begitu juga dengan pedang di genggaman Kaoru._

_Toki o kakemeguri ano basho e (toki kakemeguri), nukenai itami no wake wa doko ni? (nukenai itami no wake wa)._

_Diperlihatkan kalung milik Kaoru terjatuh dari atas secara perlahan dan retak tengahnya, membuat serpihan-serpihan Kristal itu bertebaran._

_Nando demo anata no namae yobu kara, omoidashite hoshikute koe karete mo_.

_Terlihat Sakura yang berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk dan berkata "I will call your name again and again" sambil menangis dan sosoknya berubah menjadi Marie yang mengulurkan tangannya seperti ingin meraih sesuatu sambil berkata "even if I lose my voice for I want you to recall everything"._

_Remember torimodoshita kioku no (kioku no), hahen ga mune o shimetsukete (hahen mune shimetsukete)._

_Kaoru berdiri sendiri sambil memegang mawar biru dan di sekelilingnya bertebaran kartu-kartu dimana di tiap kartu-kartu itu tergambarkan kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya._

_Kimi ga satta kotae o shiru tabi (kimi ga satta), oroka na jibun o ayamete mo (jibun o ayamete mo)._

_Terlihat Sasame yang tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan menatap dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Dia memegang sebuah pistol yang diarahkan pada kepalanya sendiri._

_Remember tsunagatta kizuna no ito (kizuna no), itsuka musubareru you ni ito (ito ga itsuka)._

_Matsuri terlihat sedang tertunduk dengan menggenggam erat tangannya, ketika dia menengadahkan kepalanya muncul sosok Alice di belakangnya dengan mata merahnya yang menyala._

_Kurikaeshi inori o sasageru yo (kitto ai sasageru yo), tatoe kore ga ayamachi dato shitte mo…_

_Memperlihatkan Sakura yang berdiri di tengah dengan Kaoru yang berdiri di kirinya dan Sasori di kanan. Kedua pemuda itu berdiri saling membelakangi Sakura dan keduanya seperti terikat tali hitam yang saling terhubung pada Sakura._

_Remember yami ni ochiteku_

_Terlihat Sakura yang tengah tertidur di tumpukan bunga mawar putih, disisi kananya ada Sasori dan Kaoru di sisi kirinya, tapi kedua pemuda itu menghilang menyisakan Sakura sendiri._

_Remember._

_Ditutup dimana Kaoru dan Sasori tengah tertidur dalam kegelapan dan posisi tidurnya membentuk angka '69'. Lalu di belakangnya ada gambar seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih serta seorang gadis berambut pirang.  
_

_.  
_

**_Song title : Immoral memory, the lost memory._**

_**By : Clear, Pokota, Neko96 (oke original song is Kaito, Gakupo and Len, but I using Clear as Kaito, Pokota as Gakupo and Neko96 as Len version. You can check thisversion out from youtube, Neko96 is the best in her line).**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**Warning : T rate, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, OC, dengan berat hati saya nyatakan akan ada chara death.  
**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pair : SasoriXSakura/KaoruXMarie (others hint).  
**

**Disclaimer : They're belong to Masashi Kishimoto (Except OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader.  
**

**Please enjoy this chapter!  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 18  
**

**(Sasame And Arashi)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Akhirnya setelah dari perkemahan, Kaoru kembali ke rumahnya begitu juga dengan Sasori yang menyadari kalau dia sudah membuat Matsuri terlalu mencemaskannya. Saat itu di kediaman Shiin, Manma dan Kaoru berada di dalam kamar Kaoru. Sesuai janji Manma akan menceritakan tujuannya pada Kaoru.

"Sekarang katakanlah padaku, jangan ada yang disembunyikan lagi," ucap Kaoru sambil berdiri tegap di depan Manma yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur milik kakaknya itu. Pemuda itu menatap datar pada Manma. Pagi ini Manma sudah berjanji padanya, makanya khusus hari ini dia menyempatkan waktu untuk tetap di rumah dan tidak pergi kemana-mana.

"Orang tuaku berasal dari Otogakure dan mereka merupakan perancang dari _game_ Neverland _offline_." Akhirnya Manma mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Kaoru.

Disisi lain Rei, Nathan, Jun dan Gaara sedang berkumpul di kantin sekolah. Ke empat pemuda itu tampak serius memperhatikan Rei yang katanya dia punya suatu informasi penting.

"Apa maksudmu? Neverland _offline_ bukan buatan kedua orang tuaku?" tanya Jun yang tidak percaya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rei kalau _game_ Neverland itu bukanlah dibuat oleh keluarga Yoshida melainkan keluarga Shiin.

"Hah? Kok bisa ke keluarga Shiin? Kalau tidak salah, itu nama keluarga Manma kelas sebelah, kan?" Gaara sama Nathan juga ikut-ikutan bingung kenapa masalahnya jadi bawa-bawa keluarga Shiin.

"Kemarin saat di perkemahan aku sempat mencari informasi mengenai Neverland dan setelah melakukan pencarian aku mendapat info mengenai keluarga Shiin dan aku menelusuri jejaknya, lalu lihat ini." Rei memperlihatkan salah satu situs yang memuat informasi mengenai keluarga Shiin yang dinyatakan telah membuat sebuah _game_ atas permintaan intel dari Otogakure. Jun, Gaara dan Nathan membacanya dengan penuh seksama. Situs milik koran yang terkenal di Sunagakure.

.

Di tempat berbeda Manma juga mulai menceritakan hal yang sama pada Kaoru.

"Orang tuaku adalah _programmer_ handal dan mereka diminta oleh pasangan Yoshida, pemilik perusahaan _game_ terbesar di Otogakure saat itu untuk membuatkan mereka sebuah _game _yang bertema _fantasy_. Orang tuaku menyetujuinya tanpa tau maksud dan tujuan untuk apa _game _itu dibuat." Manma mulau mengungkapkan mengenai Neverland yang sebenarnya buatan dari kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan Kaoru dengan serius mendengarkan cerita anak laki-laki itu.

"Kemudian _game_ itu berhasil dibuat dan berpindah tangan. Keluarga Yoshida membayar _license_ hak cipta atas _game_ itu dan orang tuaku tidak keberatan. Asal kau tau, karakter Joker itu _design_-nya diambil dari kakakku yang meninggal diusianya yang tujuh tahun… Jadi secara teknis kau itu kakakku." Manma mengambil selembar foto milik kakaknya yang memang bernama asli Kaoru Shiin. Anak itu bisa dikatakan versi chibi dari Joker, sangat mirip sekali dengannya.

.

"Jadi maksudmu orang tuaku membeli _game _itu dari pasangan Shiin? Membeli _license_-nya? Lalu mereka mengubah beberapa bagian data di dalam program itu?" tanya Jun dengan bingung, dia sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti karena kabar yang dia dapat bukan seperti itu.

"Yap, seperti itulah kira-kira!" jawab Rei sambil mengambil alih laptop-nya kembali dan mematikannya.

"Aku pernah mendengar berita mengenai hal itu juga, katanya keluarga Shiin juga mengalami nasib yang sama seperti keluarga Yoshida. Keluarga itu mati dalam kebakaran tapi banyak pihak yang meyakini mereka dibunuh oleh saingan bisnis mereka yaitu keluarga Klein." Nathan ikut-ikutan berceletuk sambil mencoba mengingat-ngingat berita yang dulu pernah dia dengar. "Yah, tapi kurasa sekarang sudah jelas mereka tewas karena apa. Kemungkinan mereka dibunuh oleh pihak intel Suna atau Konoha karena dianggap telah bekerja sama dengan pihak Otogakure," timpalnya sambil bersandar pada bangku dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Jun dan Gaara hanya terdiam saja mendengar penjelasan kedua temannya. Jun sedikitnya merasa bersalah pada keluarga Shiin karena secara tidak langsung kedua orang tuanya lah yang mencelakakan kedua orang tua Manma. Sungguh dia benar-benar tidak pernah tau kalau apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya akan menyeret orang lain yang tak bersalah. Pemuda itu menghela napas dengan berat, dahinya tampak berkerut, sedangkan Gaara hanya geleng-geleng saja tidak habis pikir pada kedua temannya itu yang bisa mengetahui hal-hal rahasia yang tidak diungkap di umum itu.

"Jun… Kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya. Ini semua kecelakaan, jangan terlalu merasa bersalah. Sekarang fokuskan saja pada tujuanmu untuk mengambil kaset itu," kata Rei secara tiba-tiba setelah melirik pemuda itu yang tampak gelisah raut wajahnya.

"Sigh… Kau benar… " jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku jadi curiga dengan Kabuto. Jangan-jangan alasan dia membunuh semua teman-teman Sasori pada saat itu bukanlah karena iri semata, tapi jangan-jangan dia ada sangkut-pautnya dengan ini semua, lalu Orochimaru-sensei juga patut dicurigai." Celetuk Gaara yang akhirnya pikirannya jadi tertuju pada Kabuto dan Orochimaru yang _notabene_ adalah warga asli Otogakure.

"Kami serahkan masalah itu padamu, Gaara," sambar Nathan dengan santai. Dia yakin untuk keluar-masuk ke penjara Sunagakure bukanlah suatu masalah untuk pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Yah, aku juga akan menyelidikinya nanti," balas Gaara sambil mengangguk cepat.

.

Disisi lain Manma juga menjelaskan pada Joker apa tujuannya yang sebenarnya, dan kenapa dia bisa tau kalau Kaoru adalah Joker dan bisa tepat menemukannya. Hal itu tak lain karena dengan bantuan K.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku adalah Joker dan mengetahui keberadaanku disini?" tanya Kaoru yang sedikit heran kenapa anak itu bisa pas sekali menemukannya.

"Hal itu sudah terencana… Dan yang merencanakan semuanya adalah K," jawab Manma yang memang sudah bekerja sama dengan orang yang bernama K dalam hal ini.

"Akan kujelaskan… Mungkin saat ini kau tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi pernah terjadi suatu kejadian besar di Neverland, dimana hampir semua pemain masuk ke dalam permainan itu. K adalah salah satu pemain yang juga masuk, tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar karena dia tidak benar-benar masuk ke dalam permainan itu." Manma akhirnya mulai menjelaskan secara pelan-pelan dari mana dia bisa mengetahui keberadaan Joker yang terseret ke dunia nyata bersamaan dengan Sasori.

"Saat semua pemain mendapat pesan mengenai kartu Joker, K juga mendapatkan pesan itu. Setelah itu dia menyiapkan sebuah program yang dia pasang di dalam _game_ itu. Saat semua pemain tertarik ke dalam Neverland, karakter K juga ikut masuk ke dalamnya tapi hanya karakternya saja karena pada dasarnya karakter itu sudah di _setting_ sendiri. Jadi saat karakternya masuk, K yang asli tidak ikut terseret dan dia memantau karakternya itu dari jauh dan karakternya selalu mengirimkan laporan mengenai apa saja yang terjadi termasuk pertempuran terakhir yang terjadi di Neverland." Manma menjelaskan bagaimana caranya K bisa mengetahui semua ini meskipun saat itu dia tidak terseret masuk ke dalam Neverland.

"Untuk apa kalian melakukan ini semua?" tanya Kaoru akhirnya sampai kepada puncak pertanyaan. Apa alasannya Manma sampai mau melakukan hal ini begitu juga dengan K.

"Di dalam dirimu ada sebuah program lain yang tersembunyi dan K menginginkannya, sedangkan aku… " Manma berhenti sejenak sambil setengah menunduk. "Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kakakku kembali… " sambungnya dengan lirih dan menatap Kaoru dengan tatapan yang seolah menyimpan kerinduan begitu lama. Kaoru tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, dia benar-benar bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Dia merasa kehidupannya penuh teka-teki, ah itupun kalau dia memang benar-benar hidup. Dia hanya sebuah program lebih tepatnya yang terealisasikan secara tak sengaja.

"Sigh… " pemuda itu menghela napas dengan berat, tatapannya mengarah pada langit-langit atap dengan pandangan kosong. Dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

"Tetaplah disini… Tetaplah jadi kakakku… Kau tidak perlu mengingat kembali soal Neverland." Manma mengatakan keinginannya sambil tersenyum lirih, terlintas adanya ketakutan di mata anak itu. Dia takut kalau Kaoru menolak permintaannya dan pergi meninggalkannya, dia pasti akan kembali sendirian seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Pemuda yang berdiri di depannya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya berlutut di depan Manma yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Kaoru mengangkat wajah anak laki-laki itu, dia dapat melihat ada air mata yang mengalir dari sana dan menghapus air mata itu. Manma sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kaoru padanya, dia berpikir kalau pemuda itu akan marah lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu untuk selalu berada disisimu… Tapi aku akan menjadi kakakmu selama yang kubisa," ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum hangat pada Manma. Anak laki-laki itu segera membalas dengan senyuman riang dan segera melompat untuk memeluk 'kakak'nya.

-ooo-

Disisi lain Shiori yang berniat untuk mengajak Nathan ke kantin dikejutkan dengan pembicaraan Sasame dan Arashi yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Informasi apa yang berhasil kau dapatkan dari anak itu?" tanya Arashi pada Sasame yang sedang duduk dengan santai di salah satu meja kelas. Saat itu suasana kelas memang sedang sepi karena semua murid sedang istirahat semuanya.

"Tidak ada yang begitu penting selain dia berhasil menguak hubungan antara keluarga Shiin dan Yoshida, hanya itu," jawab Sasame sambil melipat tangan di dada dan memasang wajah bosan.

"Kurasa cepat atau lambat mereka akan menyelidiki mengenai data itu. Dekati dia terus dan pantau perkembangannya, kalau kau dapat informasi mengenai kata kunci tersebut segera laporkan padaku," balas Arashi sambil memegang kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya, tampak seringai licik muncul di bibir guru baru itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melakukan sesuai dengan petunjukmu," jawab gadis berambut panjang itu dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku akan menghubungi Dosu dan teman-temannya, setelah itu kita lakukan sesuai dengan rencana." Ternyata Arashi dan Sasame ada sangkut pautnya dengan ketiga orang yang sering mengejar-ngejar Nathan dan Rei. Pria itu segera mengambil _hanphone_ dan menghubungi Dosu.

'_Apa-apaan mereka? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan? Apa mereka punya tujuan yang tidak baik? Aku harus segera mencari Nathan dan Rei agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka berdua!'_ Shiori yang memang tanpa sengaja menguping bergegas pergi dari sana untuk mencari Nathan dan Rei.

* * *

**Sunagakure University…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Fei! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasori yang memang sengaja datang ke kelas Fei segera masuk ke kelas itu dan menghampiri Fei.

"Keadaanku sudah semakin membaik!" balas Fei sambil tersenyum hangat. Semenjak kejadian itu Fei memang sempat tidak masuk selama dua hari, tapi hari ini dia merasa sudah baik dan sehat kembali.

"Hey, bagaimana setelah pulang nanti kita ke rumah Kaoru? Dia sudah tiga hari tidak masuk, kan." Hery yang saat itu juga ikut ke tempat Fei langsung mengusulkan untuk menjenguk Kaoru.

"Aku setuju!" sambar Sasori langsung mengangguk cepat. Tentu saja dia setuju, dia sangat ingin tau bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu.

"Sip! Siapa saja nih yang mau ikut?" Hery langsung mengacungkan jempol lalu menanyakan siapa saja yang berminat untuk ke rumah Kaoru sambil menatap yang lainnya.

"Aku ikut!" Aoba dengan cepat mengatakan dia ingin ikut. Pemuda ini sebenarnya ada tujuan lain. Dia masih penasaran dengan Manma dan dia ingin memastikannya sendiri.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa, aku sudah ada janji dengan Mizu-senpai, maaf ya," kata Yoshi sambil memasang wajah tidak enak karena tidak bisa ikut untuk menjenguk teman sekelasnya. Apa boleh buat? Dia sudah berjanji untuk membantu Kuromizu yang akan menyelenggarakan acara drama untuk minggu depan nanti bersama dengan Haruna dan Koyuki.

"Aku juga sama dengan Yoshi… Titip salam saja untuknya." Marie tak biasanya bersikap seolah cuek saja, biasanya gadis ini selalu menomor satukan Kaoru, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Gadis ini hanya menitip salam saja untuk pemuda itu.

Akhirnya setelah pelajaran usai Sasori, Aoba, Hery, Reiki dan Shun berkumpul di depan gerbang. Bersama-sama mereka berjalan menuju rumah kediaman Shiin tanpa Yoshi dan Marie yang tampaknya lebih memilih untuk membantu dalam persiapan untuk acara drama yang akan segera diselenggarakan.

* * *

**Sunagakure High School…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Nathan! Rei!" Jun yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah langsung meneriaki kedua pemuda itu yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dengan cepat dia berlari menghampiri Nathan dan Rei sambil membawa-bawa suatu benda di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Rei yang langsung tertarik dengan benda yang ada di tangan Jun.

"Seperti yang kujanjikan! Ini adalah laptop peninggalan kedua orang tuaku, ambillah. Mungkin kalian bisa mendapatkan sesuatu di dalamnya." Jun menyerahkah laptop itu pada Rei.

"Laptopnya kenapa nih? Rusak yah?" tanya Rei sambil mengecek laptop itu.

"Karena sudah lama tidak digunakan, laptop itu menjadi rusak," jawab sang pengawal yang menyerahkan laptop tadi pada Jun.

"Wah, kalau begitu harus diperbaiki dulu dong! Kira-kira siapa yang bisa ya?" sambar Nathan sambil mengira-ngira siapa yang bisa membetulkan laptop itu.

"Butuh bantuan?" sambar Vliss dan Serena yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka mengenai laptop tersebut.

"Eh? Kau bisa membetulkan laptop ini? Tanya Rei penuh harap pada kedua gadis itu.

"Tidak sih, tapi kami kenal seseorang yang ahli untuk membetulkan laptop!" jawab Vliss sambil setengah menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Apa kalian bisa antar kami bertemu orang itu?" gantian Jun yang bertanya sambil memberikan tatapan penuh harap.

"Bisa sih, tapi tidak hari ini! Sekarang kami sedang buru-buru karena ada urusan, lebih baik besok saja," balas Vliss sambil setengah mendengus dan menyibakkan rambut panjangnya sedikit. Kemudian dia berjalan ke luar gerbang.

"Kami permisi dulu!" sambung Serena yang segera mengikuti Vliss. "Jangan lupa laptopnya besok dibawa!" sambungnya lagi sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka semua, lalu keduanya segera berjalan menjauh meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Saat itu tak ada satupun yang menyadari kalau pembicaraan mereka di dengarkan oleh Arashi.

"Dosu, bersiaplah di tempatmu. Mereka akan segera keluar dari sekolah." Ternyata pria itu sudah menyiapkan jebakan untuk Rei, Nathan dan Jun. setelah memberi perintah Arashi segera menutup telpon itu dan langsung mengikuti Rei dan Nathan yang sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah (Jun disini mencar karena dia naik mobil). Namun, tanpa Arashi sadari, Shiori mengikutinya juga dari belakang.

* * *

**Di kediaman Shiin…**

.

.

"Maaf ya, keadaan rumah berantakan." Kaoru menyambut teman-temannya dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa. Dia keluar dengan memakai celemek dan keadaan baju serta celemeknya cukup kotor.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang pelayanmu kemana semua?" tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Mereka sedang pergi keluar, masuklah." Pemuda itu mempersilahkan Sasori dan yang lainnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

.

.

"Kalian duduk saja dulu, aku sedang membuat kue di belakang." Kaoru mempersilahkan yang lainnya untuk duduk dulu sebentar, lalu dia bergegas pergi ke dapur.

"Biar kuambilkan minuman!" sambar Manma yang menyadari kalau kakaknya kedatangan tamu. Anak laki-laki itu bergegas ke belakang juga untuk mengambil minuman.

Sebenarnya Sasori dan yang lain hanya ingin mengecek keadaan Kaoru saja dan tak ingin berlama-lama disana karena takut mengganggu, tapi karena mereka disuruh menunggu jadilah mereka sekarang duduk manis disana.

Selang beberapa saat Manma keluar sambil membawa beberapa gelas minuman segar yang langsung dia sediakan di atas meja.

"Diminum saja kalau haus!" kata anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum riang.

Tak lama Kaoru juga muncul sambil membawa beberapa potong kue di atas piring.

"Dicoba, yah!" pemuda itu meminta yang lainnya untuk mencoba kue buatannya sendiri sambil memasang senyuman penuh harap (ah, ya sebenarnya Joker itu kan pengawal pribadi Marie tadinya, jadi dia ahli dalam hal masak-memasak, khususnya dalam hal kue).

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasori langsung menanyakan keadaan Kaoru saat ini, apakah pemuda itu masih sakit. Karena sejak sepulang dari perkemahan dia sudah tidak masuk kampus selama tiga hari.

"Aku rasa keadaanku semakin membaik, tapi mungkin aku tidak akan pergi ke kampus lagi," jawab pemuda itu menjelaskan keadaannya yang semakin membaik. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak berniat untuk kembali datang ke kampus.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hery secara spontan dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi, apa yang membuat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke kampus lagi.

"Kami akan meninggalkan Sunagakure dan pindah ke Otogakure!" sambar Manma yang menjawab pertanyaan Hery. Anak berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat senang dan antusias ketika memberitahukan kalau dia dan Kaoru akan pindah ke Otogakure.

"Pindah ke Otogakure? Kenapa mendadak kalian ingin pindah?" tanya Shun yang merasa kalau keputusan mereka untuk pindah itu tiba-tiba sekali.

_Kringg… Kringg… _

Pembicaraan mereka sedikit terinterupsi oleh suara deringan telepon dari ruangan sebelah.

"Biar aku yang angkat!" Manma segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke ruangan sebelah untuk mengangkat telepon. Sekilas dapat terlihat Kaoru menatap Manma sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Manma… Dia sangat ingin pindah ke Otogakure, dan sebagai seorang kakak aku hanya bisa mengabulkan permintaannya agar dia senang," ucap Kaoru yang melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terpotong tadi.

'_Kaoru terlihat bahagia dengan keluarga barunya ini… '_ Sasori berkata dalam hati sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Kaoru yang terlihat senang. Apa mungkin pemuda itu bahagia karena memiliki keluarga di dunia nyata ini. Sesaat Sasori menghela napas. _'Sepertinya Joker berusaha untuk bertahan di dunia ini… Aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya… '_.

"Kaoru, apa aku boleh meminjam ruangan itu?" Sasori bertanya sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang tampak kosong.

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Pemuda itu mempersilahkan Sasori untuk menggunakan ruangan tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya yang langsung bergegas berdiri dan pergi ke ruangan itu.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Aduh, jadi repot nih bawa-bawa dua laptop!" keluh Rei yang sedang memegang laptop milik Jun, sedangkan laptopnya sendiri ada di dalam tas (oke, dia pakai tas ransel warna hitam yang bagian dalamnya ada tempat khusus buat laptop, jadi di bagian dalamnya itu ada satu slot hitam yang bisa dibuka dan ditutup untuk meletakkan laptop).

"Gantian dong bawanya!" Rei menyodorkan laptop tersebut ke Nathan.

"Ah, gue juga ribet kali bawa-bawa buku setumpuk nih! Sama laptop juga!" balas Nathan sambil memamerkan tumpukan buku dan tas laptop miliknya (nah, kalau Nathan dia bawa tas kecil khusus untuk laptop warna biru).

Tapi tiba-tiba di tengah jalan mereka kembali bertemu dengan Dosu, Kin dan Zaku yang sudah menghadang mereka di persimpangan. Sepertinya ketiga orang itu memang sengaja menunggu kedatangan kedua pemuda itu.

"Cih… Mereka lagi!" desis Rei yang tidak menyangka mereka harus kembali berhadapan dengan orang-orang itu.

"Mundur teratur… Lalu… KABURRRR!" serentak kedua pemuda itu langsung kabur dengan cepat. Otomatis Dosu, Kin dan Zaku langsung mengejar mereka berdua.

-ooo-

**Back to Sasori dan kawan-kawan…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di dalam ruangan itu Sasori terdiam cukup lama sambil memandangi layar _handphone_ miliknya dan disana tertulis nama Sakura. Pemuda itu tampak bingung dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa, tapi setelah berdebat dalam kesunyian, pemuda itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mulai menekan tombol _call_ untuk Sakura.

Tak lama ada seseroang yang mengangkat panggilan Sasori. Pemuda itu tampak menelan ludah dan keringat muncul dari pelipisnya. Dia bingung kalau yang mengangkatnya adalah Sakura, apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Hallo?" sebuah suara mengangkat panggilan Sasori.

_Klik!_

Sasori yang gugup akhirnya malah mematikan panggilan tersebut. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Dia merasa sangat panik tanpa menyadari kalau Kaoru sedari tadi ada di belakangnya memperhatikan. Tanpa menunggu lama pemuda berambut putih itu berjalan ke arah Sasori dan mengambil _handphone_ tersebut.

"Hey!" Sasori tersontak kaget karena tiba-tiba Kaoru muncul dan mengambil _handphone_ miliknya.

"Kau itu bodoh!" kata pemuda itu sambil menatap datar pada Sasori. Lalu dia memencet tombol _call_ untuk Sakura kembali. Sasori kontan langsung panik dan berusaha meraih kembali _handphone_-nya dari tangan Kaoru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembalikan!" Sasori berusaha mengambil _handphone_ itu, tapi percuma dia tak bisa menjangkaunya dari tangan Kaoru. Pemuda itu dengan santai menahan wajah Sasori dengan telak.

"Dengar Sasori, kalau kau tidak bisa melupakan Sakura aku tak ada pilihan lain selain membunuhmu, atau… " Kaoru sepertinya mencoba mengingatkan posisinya saat ini. Dia terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Sasori dengan serius, membuat pemuda itu menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"A-atau apa?" tanya Sasori memecahkan keheningan dengan rasa penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakan Kaoru selanjutnya.

"Atau lebih baik Sakura yang kubunuh? Dengan begitu ingatanmu padanya akan segera hilang, bukan? Lagipula membunuhmu itu agak sulit karena kau adalah orang yang mengembangkanku... Sigh..." sambung Kaoru sambil setengah menyeringai sesaat lalu memasang wajah pasrah sambil menghela napas.

"Jangan coba-coba!" balas Sasori penuh dengan emosi sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke tembok. Tapi perdebatan antara keduanya segera berhenti ketika sebuah suara menyambut panggilan Kaoru.

"Halo? Ini Sasori-nii? Tadi kau juga meneleponku, kan?" tanya dari sebrang yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"Sakura… Ada yang ingin aku katakan… Aku… " Kaoru langsung kembali menyeringai begitu Sakura mengangkat panggilannya. Dia segera berbalik membelakangi Sasori, dan dia mengatakan sesuatu.

_'Ini... Ini bukan suara Sasori... Aku masih ingat suara ini... Suara ini milik Joker.' _Gadis itu menelan ludah ketika dia menyadari kalau suara dari sebrang bukanlah milik Sasori, tapi lebih mirip seperti suara Joker. Tentu saja gadis ini tidak lupa dengan suara NPC yang selalu mendampinginya selama dalam perjalanan di Neverland. Yang jadi pertanyaan apakah dia benar-benar Joker?

"Ma-mau mengatakan apa?" tanya Sakura dari sebrang dengan sedikit gugup. Disana Sakura berusaha untuk memasang kupingnya baik-baik dan mendengarkan suara yang sedang dia dengar saat ini.

Apakah yang akan dikatakan Kaoru pada Sakura? Lalu siapakah sebenarnya Sasame dan Arashi? Bagaimana nasib Rei dan Nathan yang harus kembali berhadapan dengan Dosu, Kin dan Zaku?

**TBC…**

* * *

Yuki : Cerita ini mungkin akan sedikit saia percepat konfliknya hehehe. K akan segera saia munculkan, dan Vliss serta Serena juga bukan murid 'biasa' yang memiliki misi sendiri nantinya. Seperti yang saia tulis diwarning, akan ada chara death, mungkin satu atau lebih jadi saia mohon maaf bila ada chara yang death dan tidak berkenan. Untuk Kaoru hahaha, banyak yang gemes ya dia gak inget-inget? Tapi tenang, dia akan belajar untuk coba mengingat lagi, yah mungkin dia merasa kalau Sasori pasti akan sulit untuk lupa sama Sakura even worse, jadi dia mencoba untuk mengingatnya sendiri dengan bantuan Marie tentunya.

Untuk cara yang digunakan K itu benar-benar ada, dan mungkin kalau kalian pernah memainkan game online pernah bertemu dengan beberapa karakter yang sedikit aneh, dimana karakter itu bisa bergerak sendiri tanpa ada pemainnya. Karakter itu bersikap seperti karakter yang ada pemainnya, dia bisa membunuh monster, berbicara, berkomunikasi dan lain-lain, tapi pada dasarnya karakter itu empty (alias tidak ada pemain yang memainkannya dan gerakannya semua hasil settingan) sedangkan sang pemilik asli karakter itu hanya memantau lewat layar hitam untuk mengendalikan karakternya itu (saia tidak akan menyebutkan apa nama programnya karena mungkin udah pada tau hehehe).

Ah, ya apakah ada diantara para pembaca yang berminat untuk mengirimkan lagu Korea atau Indonesia untuk ditampilkan? Saia benar-benar buta sama musik Korea dan Indonesia, mohon bantuannya yang ada ide lagu. Sebenarnya lagu itu bukan untuk cerita ini, tapi untuk lagu di fic teman saia yang baru menulis cerita di akun ini juga (Song in our life). Dia berniat membuat cerita tentang grup musik (meski wawasan lagunya NOL besar hahaha), diantara kami tidak ada yang mengetahui banyak tentang lagu Korea dan Indonesia (sama saja), jadi mohon bantuannya yang tau bisa PM langsung. Dia akan menyematkan nama kalian sebagai pengirim lagunya.

Saia ucapkan terima kasih buat yang membaca cerita kami dan mungkin Side story juga akan segera tamat kurang lebih 15 chapter kedepan dan akan saia usahakan untuk membuat tiap chapternya sekitar lebih dari 3k words. Maaf atas segala kekurangan kami dan semoga cerita sederhana ini bisa menghibur kalian.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	21. NSS : Movement!

Riku : Permasalahan akan mulai menaik dari sini. Sorry kalo ketikan gue rada aneh, gue lagi demam (ketularan Yuki). Ini udah setengah dia tulis dan gue lanjutin, mungkin kedepannya gue jarang update, nunggu demam gue turun dulu. Maaf kalau banyak typo dan lain-lain, gue kagak double check soalnya, nanti kalo ada kesalahan tolong ingetin gue jadi nanti gue benerin pas keadaan gue membaik. Mengenai judul chapter disini, maksud movement itu dimana musuh yang tersembunyi mulai bergerak dan menampakkan diri. Thanks sebelumnya.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, tokoh minor Naruto, ada OC, chara death (maybe more than one chara).**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Mystery/Angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pair : SasoriXSakura/KaoruXMarie (others hint).  
**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader.  
**

**Please enjoy it and happy read!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 19  
**

**(Movement!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Sakura… Ada yang ingin kukatakan… Aku menci-" Kaoru dengan sukses berbicara dengan Sakura disebrang sana, sepertinya pemuda itu berniat untuk menyatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu. namun sayang, omongannya terputus begitu saja karena Sasori dengan cepat berhasil merebut _handphone_ itu dari tangan Kaoru.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Sakura! Maaf, tadi temanku… Tolong jangan dipikirkan kata-katanya!" Sasori segera meminta Sakura untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang tadi hendak dikatakan Kaoru pada Sakura dan langsung memutuskan telepon. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Sasori beralih menatap Kaoru sambil memelototi pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, itu sama saja menyiksa diri sendiri dan akan berimbas padaku!" balas Kaoru yang sekarang mengirim _deathglare_ pada Sasori.

"Ck… " Sasori berdecak sedikit. Sekarang kedua pemuda itu saling terdiam dengan keadaan _awkward_.

"Aku minta kau segera menyelesaikan masalahmu itu dengan Sakura, kalau tidak aku yang akan turun tangan," ucap pemuda berambut putih yang kemudian segera meninggalkan Sasori sendiri di dalam ruangan itu.

Sasori menghela napas panjang sesaat setelah Kaoru keluar dari ruangan itu. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap kembali layar _handphone_-nya. Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian pemuda itu kembali menelepon Sakura.

"Halo? Sasori-nii? Ada apa sih, sebenarnya?" Sakura bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi begitu mengangkat panggilan dari Sasori.

"Sakura… Aku… Ingin bertemu denganmu… Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, apa kau ada waktu?" akhirnya meski penuh dengan keraguan, pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Sakura bertemu dengannya kembali.

"Oh, begitu… Kebetulan aku akan datang ke Sunagakure menemani Tsunade-sama dalam minggu-minggu ini. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu," jawab gadis itu dengan bersemangat yang mengatakan kalau dia sendiri memang ada keperluan bersama Tsunade di Sunagakure.

"Hahaha… Kebetulan sekali, ya. Baiklah, kabari aku kalau kau sudah ada di Sunagakure. Terima kasih sebelumnya!" balas Sasori dengan riang. Kemudian Sasori segera menutup komunikasi dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur.

"Hahaha… Hahahahahahahahaha!" Kaoru masuk kembali lagi ke dalam sambil tertawa. Dia tertawa menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori yang wajahnya sekarang sudah merah padam. Pemuda itu akhirnya duduk sambil bersandar pada pintu karena tidak kuat menahan tawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Tidak lucu, kau tau!" geram Sasori sambil menggenggam erat _handphone_-nya tersebut. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat, pasti sudah dilemparkannya _handphone_ itu ke kepala pemuda yang saat ini tengah mentertawainya dengan keras.

"Kau itu, hanya mengatakan hal seperti itu saja kau tidak bisa! Lihat wajahmu sekarang, merah semua! Hahahah… Astaga, kau lucu sekali! Hahahaha!" Kaoru kembali tergelak ketika melihat wajah Sasori yang semakin memerah.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau tidak pernah merasakan sih!" balas Sasori yang sedikit kesal. Lalu Sasori bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu yang disusul oleh Kaoru yang mengelap air mata akibat terlalu banyak tertawa tadi.

.

.

"Kakak! Barusan ada telepon dari Kaito, dia bilang akan segera datang kemari." Tiba-tiba Manma berlari menghampiri Kaoru yang keluar dengan Sasori. Dia mengatakan kalau mereka akan kedatangan tamu. Seketika wajah Kaoru berubah sedikit tegang, tapi tak berapa lama waut wajahnya kembali tenang.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, cepat sembuh Kaoru dan cepat masuk kampus! Aku yakin Marie pasti merindukanmu!" kata Hery sambil sedikit menggoda pemuda itu dan langsung berpamitan untuk pulang dengan yang lainnya.

"Bicara apa kau!" balas Kaoru yang tiba-tiba saja jadi sedikit salah tingkah begitu mendengar nama Marie disebut.

"Dia titip salam untukmu, lho!" sambar Sasori cepat sambil menyeringai, sambil balas dendam gantian dia yang meledek sekarang.

-ooo-

Disisi lain Rei dan Nathan sedang berlari dari kejaran Dosu, Kin dan Zaku yang sedang mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Kenapa mereka selalu mengjar-ngejar kita, sih!" gerutu Nathan yang kesal dengan ketiga 'fans' setianya yang selalu mengejarnya tanpa menyerah.

"Takdir!" sambar Rei dengan asal. Keduanya berbelok ke salah satu gang, tapi kali ini mereka beruntung karena gang tersebut bukan jalan buntu. Mereka berdua secepat kilat berlari lurus ke depan. Dosu yang mengejar langsung melompat ke tembok dan berlari di atas tembok itu untuk mendahului Rei serta Nathan, begitu juga Zaku yang melompati tembok lainnya.

Rei dan Nathan langsung berbelok ke dua sisi yang berbeda, keduanya menunggu di ujung sisi tembok tersebut. Ketika dilihatnya Dosu dan Zaku mendekat, Rei dan Nathan langsung menghantamkan pukulan ke wajah kedua orang itu.

BUAGH!

DUAGH!

Rei menghantamkan tas ransel miliknya yang berat itu ke muka Zaku, membuat pemuda berambut jabrik itu terjatuh dari atas tembok. Begitu juga dengan Dosu yang terkena hantaman keras dari tendangan Nathan. Dosu juga terjungkal dari atas tembok. Melihat kedua pengejarnya sedang meringis kesakitan, Rei dan Nathan bergegas berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kalian berdua ayo cepat bangun!" Kin segera menghampiri kedua rekannya dan menyuruh kedua pemuda itu untuk segera bangun dan kembali mengejar sasaran mereka.

-ooo-

Di tempat yang berbeda terlihat Vliss dan Serena yang sedang berada di _airport_. Kedua gadis itu tampak sedang mengamati seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja turun dari pesawat. Disana terlihat seorang pemuda memakai kemeja putih yang terbalut rapih dengan dasi hitam. Pemuda itu memakai celana _jeans _hitam panjang dengan sepatu skets, dan kemejanya sengaja tidak dia masukkan ke dalam celananya, di biarkannya keluar berantakan begitu saja. Meski demikian pemuda itu terlihat cukup berkarisma dengan kacamata bening yang dia kenakan dan menutup matanya yang berwarna biru, sedangkan rambutnya yang berwarna biru tua dibiarkannya berantakan.

Di belakang pemuda itu ada tiga orang yang sepertinya sudah tak asing lagi. Ketiga orang itu adalah Samui, Atsui dan Darui yang berjalan beriringan tak jauh dari pemuda di depannya itu.

"_Lapor, aku sudah melihat target semakin mendekat."_ Vliss tampaknya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"_Bagus, kalau ada kesempatan cepat sergap pemuda itu dan tangkap!"_ ternyata yang memberi perintah pada Vliss dan Serena adalah Temari beserta Kankuro yang juga sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda yang baru datang itu.

"_Dimengerti!"_ balas Vliss yang kemudian memutuskan kontak dengan Temari dan kembali fokus pada targetnya.

* * *

**Back to Shiin Mansion…**

.

.

"Sudah, sudah! Katanya kalian mau pulang, tapi terus-terusan menggangguku!" Kaoru terlihat kurang nyaman dengan 'serangan' ejekan dari Sasori dan Hery yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ternyata kau bisa bersikap manis juga, ya?" ledek Hery sambil menyeringai begitu dilihatnya Kaoru semakin kewalahan menghadapi ledekan-ledekan dari Sasori dan Hery.

"Hah? Apa? Manis? Sikap memang bisa manis? Setahuku yang manis itu gula dan kue… " Kaoru malah bingung sendiri sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud dengan omongan Hery. Sasori langsung memukul jidatnya sendiri dengan pasrah.

_Krik… Krik… Krik…_

Semuanya langsung menatap Kaoru dengan tatapan aneh. Ayolah, masa dia tidak bisa menangkap apa maksud perkataan Hery. Seketika itu Sasori langsung menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

"Maksudnya sikap manis itu adalah sikap yang kuat! Itu hanya kata-kata kamuflase saja," sambar Sasori dengan cepat mencoba untuk membohongi temannya itu. Benar dugaannya, setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasori, Kaoru langsung manggut-manggut mengerti (ngerti apaan coba? Orang dia lagi dikibulin). Shun, Fei, Hery, Reiki dan Aoba langsung _jawdrop_ tak percaya kalau Kaoru percaya begitu saja sama Sasori.

'_Hahahah dia pasti belum mengerti apa-apa mengenai istilah-istilah yang ada di dunia nyata! Biar bagaimanapun juga dia masih baru disini.' _Batin Sasori langsung tertawa nista dan berniat untuk mengerjai Kaoru lagi nantinya.

"Manma, kau kenapa?" tanya Kaoru yang menyadari kalau raut wajah anak itu berubah menjad muram.

"Siapa gadis yang bernama Marie itu? Kenapa sikapmu berubah saat membahas mengenai gadis yang bernama Marie itu?" tanya Manma yang sepertinya ada aura ketidaksukaan pada Marie.

"Marie itu calon keka-" baru saja Hery mau menjawab pertanyaan Manma tapi mulutnya sudah kemasukan segepok kue yang dilemparkan Kaoru dengan cepat (dia pikir itu kue kartu mungkin).

"Maksudnya pacar?" tanya Manma yang langsung celingukan. "Kakakku tidak mungkin menyukai gadis itu, iya kan?" Manma dengan yakin sekali menyatakan kalau kakaknya tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada gadis bernama Marie itu. Dia beralih menatap Kaoru, seolah meminta pernyataan yang sependapat dengannya. Tapi pemuda itu hanya diam saja dan hal ini membuat Manma sedikit kesal.

"Seberapa besar kemungkinannya kau bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis bernama Marie itu?" kali ini tampaknya Manma benar-benar serius. Dia kembali bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

_Plok!_

"Jangan bahas itu ya, Manma." Pemuda itu kembali tidak menjawab. Dia menepuk kepala Manma dengan pelan sambil sedikit tersenyum. "Aku akan antar mereka sampai ke depan gerbang." Kaoru bergegas mengantarkan Sasori dan kawan-kawan yang hendak pulang keluar gerbang, sedangkan Manma hanya berdiri sambil memasang raut wajah kesal.

* * *

**Di bandara Sunagakure…**

.

.

Di sana terjadi kegemparan karena tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pemuda yang disergap oleh beberapa orang yang mengaku sebagai anggota kepolisian rahasia Sunagakure, dan tampak ada sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi. Disana ada Vliss dan Serena.

"Cepat angkat tangan kalian ke atas dan berbalik!" Temari selaku ketua pimpinan penyergapan menodongkan senjata ke arah pemuda itu dan menyuruhnya untuk segera merapat ke tembok bersama dengan Atsui, Darui dan Samui.

"Ada apa ini? Apa salah kami?" tanya pemuda itu yang kebingungan kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba disergap.

"Kami mendapat info dari seseorang kalau kau adalah teroris! Sekarang berbalik!" Temari dengan agak kasar menghadapkan pemuda itu ke arahnya dan memeriksa pemuda itu untuk memastikan apakah pemuda itu membawa senjata ataupun benda-benda yang mencurigakan.

"Teroris? Yang benar saja! Ibuku pasti menangis di alam sana kalau tau aku menjadi teroris! Ini pasti hanya kesalahpahaman saja." Pemuda itu terbelalak kaget ketika mendengar tuduhan yang menyatakan kalau dirinya dicurigai sebagai seorang teroris. Dengan cepat dia segera membela dirinya.

"Penjelasannya katakan saja di kantor! Sekarang kau ikut dengan kami!" Vliss segera memborgol kedua tangan pemuda itu dan menariknya.

"Tunggu sebentar, saya yakin ini hanya salah paham saja." Samui segera mencegah tangan Vliss yang hendak menyeret pemuda itu pergi. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan datar, Vliss langsung menatap tidak suka pada wanita itu.

"Dia adalah saudara dari tuan muda kami, namanya Kaito Shiin dan dia sama sekali bukan teroris seperti yang kalian katakan," timpal Darui yang mengatakan kalau pemuda itu adalah warga biasa yang bernama Kaito Shiin.

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama Shiin, tapi dimana ya… " gumam Serena sambil berbisik pelan pada Vliss.

"Yang mereka katakan itu benar! Namaku Kaito Shiin, aku berasal dari Otogakure dan kemari untuk menjenguk saudaraku yang bernama Manma Shiin. Kalau tidak percaya kalian bisa melihat KTP ku," sambar pemuda itu dengan cepat dan langsung menyodorkan KTP miliknya. Temari langsung mengambil KTP itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Hmm… " gadis itu mencocokan gambar yang ada di KTP dengan wajah pemuda itu, dan juga melihat data-data kependudukannya. Semua yang dia katakan cocok. _'Aneh sekali… Apa mungkin AK salah memberi informasi? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin… Ada baiknya aku tetap mengamati pemuda ini.'_ Temari tampak berpikir sejenak sambil mengamati pemuda itu, tapi pada akhirnya dia menghela napas dan mengembalikan KTP itu pada sang pemilik.

"Lepaskan mereka, tampaknya kali ini kita salah sasaran. Biarkan mereka pergi!" Temari akhirnya memerintahkan semuanya untuk membiarkan pemuda itu beserta tiga pengawalnya untuk lewat.

"Kami mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini," ucap gadis berkuncir empat itu sambil membungkuk, meminta maaf atas tindakan salah tangkap yang mereka lakukan.

"A-ah, sudah tidak apa-apa! Sekarang kami harus pergi dulu, saudaraku pasti sudah sangat menungguku! Permisi semuanya, dan selamat bertugas!" pemuda itu langsung tertawa konyol sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Dia segera berpamitan untuk segera pergi. Sesaat pemuda itu sempat berbalik ke belakang dan memberi semangat agar Temari berjuang dalam menjalankan tugasnya, kemudian dia kembali berbalik ke depan.

"Heh… Selamat berjuang… " tiba-tiba saja perangainya berubah setelah menjauhi Temari dan yang lain. Pemuda itu tampak menyeringai licik dan berjalan keluar dari bandara, sedangkan Temari terus memperhatikannya dari jauh dengan tatapan curiga.

"Vliss, Serena. Bukankah di sekolah kalian ada seorang anak dari keluarga Shiin disana?" Temari menanyakan perihal Manma Shiin yang sekolah di Sunagakure _high_ _school_. Kebetulan Gaara pernah menyinggung masalah pemuda itu sebelumnya dan mengatakan kalau kakak dari anak itu mirip sekali dengan Joker.

"Iya, namanya Manma Shiin. Ada apa?" balas Vliss sambil bertanya balik pada Temari. Dia merasa gadis berkuncir empat itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku minta kalian berdua mendekatinya dan mencari informasi mengenai keluarganya, setelah itu berikan laporannya padaku." Akhirnya Temari meminta kedua gadis itu untuk menyelidiki mengenai keluarga Shiin. Dia sedikit curiga dengan sikap pemuda tadi.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

.

.

_Beeeet…_

Zaku melancarkan sebuah tinju pada Rei yang segera dihindari pemuda itu dengan cara merunduk. Kemudian sebuah serangan lain diarahkan ke tubuhnya, Rei segera menahan pukulan itu dengan tas ranselnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya agar tidak terkena hantaman itu. Ketika dilihatnya ada celah, Rei menendang Zaku dengan cukup keras membuat pemuda itu sedikit meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

Di sebelahnya terlihat Nathan yang juga sedang berkelahi dengan Dosu. Pemuda itu melayangkan beberapa tinju secara acak pada Dosu. Serangannya nyaris mengenai Dosu, tapi tampaknya lawannya itu lebih mahir dalam hal berkelahi, dengan mudah dia menghindari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan Nathan.

"Kalian berdua berhenti melawan!" akhirnya Kin mengambil jalan tengah. Dia menodongkan sebuah pistol yang diarahkan kepada Rei dan Nathan secara bergantian. Kedua pemuda itu segera terdiam melihat sepucuk pistol yang diarahkan pada mereka.

"Kami sudah muak bermain-main dengan kalian! Sekarang serahkan tas itu pada kami!" Kin berjalan ke arah kedua pemuda itu sambil memberikan isyarat pada Zaku untuk mengambil tas yang ada digenggaman Rei. Dengan kasar Zaku berusaha merebut tas tersebut, tapi Rei tetap melindungi tasnya itu. Zaku sedikit berdecak kesal lalu melakukan isyarat pada Kin. Kin berjalan ke belakang Rei dan Nathan, menyuruh kedua pemuda itu untuk berjalan mengikuti perintahnya.

Tapi sesaat ketika mereka tengah berjalan muncul Arashi yang tanpa terduga memergoki kejadian itu. Shiori yang memang sudah sejak awal mengikuti jejak Arashi ikut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Gadis itu berteriak memperingati Nathan dan Rei.

"NATHAN! REI! HATI-HA-" Shiori yang awalnya ingin memperingati mengenai keberadaan Arashi yang dia duga ingin mencelakai Nathan dan Rei ternyata salah perkiraan, karena Arashi tidak menyerang kedua pemuda itu. Malah sebaliknya, guru berambut biru pucat itu malah menolong Nathan dan Rei. Dia berhasil menendang tangan Kin yang sedang memegang pistol, tentu hal ini membuat Shiori menjadi semakin bingung, apa sebenarnya yang direncakan pria itu.

"Kurang ajar!" dengus Zaku yang kesal karena rencana mereka 'digagalkan' oleh Arashi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan mereka. Pemuda itu bergegas mengambil pistol yang tadi terlempar dari tangan Kin dan mengarahkannya pada Arashi.

"Benda itu sangat berbahaya, hati-hati kau bisa melukai orang disekitarmu." Arashi tetap berdiri dengan tenang sambil tersenyum saat menghadapi Zaku, bahkan dia sempat menasehati pemuda itu.

"Berisik!" balas Zaku yang sudah bersiap untuk melepaskan pelatuk pistol tersebut. "Pergi atau kutembak!" ancam Zaku menyuruh Arashi untuk pergi, tapi sepertinya Arashi tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Dia berjalan perlahan untuk mendekati pemuda yang tengah bingung itu.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Sekarang serahkan pistol itu padaku," ucap Arashi yang berusaha membujuk Zaku agar mau menyerahkan pistol tersebut padanya.

"Diam! Atau kutembak dia!" tanpa terduga Zaku mengarahkan pistolnya pada Shiori yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Gadis itu langsung membeku begitu menyadari adanya sebuah senjata yang diarahkan padanya.

"Shiori… " Nathan menatap cemas pada gadis itu, dia khawatir kalau Zaku benar-benar akan menembaknya.

"Sudah kubilang benda itu berbahaya!" Arashi akhirnya mengambil langkah lebih maju ke depan dan langsung menyergap Zaku. Terjadi pergulatan antara keduanya. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara tembakan...

BANG!

Letupan timah panas itu akhirnya terlepas dari pelatuknya dan mengarah tepat pada Shiori.

"AWASSS!" Shiori yang ketakutan itu tak bisa bergerak untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, namun Sasame yang entah sejak kapan berada disana segera menolong gadis itu. Sasame mendorong Shiori agar terhindar dari peluru yang melesat lurus ke arahnya.

BLUGH!

"AKH!" Shiori berhasil terhindar dari maut yang mengancamnya. Gadis itu terjatuh ke samping, tapi malang bagi Sasame. Timah panas itu menembus lengan kanannya, gadis itu segera terjatuh sambil memegangi lengannya yang tertembak itu.

"Zaku, Kin! Ayo pergi dari sini, cepat!" melihat ada orang yang tertembak membuat ketiga orang itu panik. Dosu segera menyuruh kedua rekannya untuk mundur, dan ketiganya langsung melarikan diri dari sana.

"Sasame!" Arashi langsung berlari cepat untuk melihat keadaan Sasame yang tergeletak sambil menahan sakit. Shiori masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, dia menatap Sasame dengan bingung dan dengan rasa takut. Rei dan Nathan segera ikut menghampiri Sasame.

"Sasame, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rei sambil menatap ngeri dengan darah yang mengalir cukup banyak dari lengan gadis itu.

"Ughh… " gadis itu tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya merintih kesakitan.

"A-aku akan segera memanggil ambulan!" Nathan dengan cepat segera menelepon ambulan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian ambulan itu datang juga. Melihat Sasame mengalami pendarahan di bagian lengannya yang sudah terbalut oleh baju kemeja Arashi, para petugas ambulan segera membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam ambulan.

"Kalian cepatlah pulang dan jangan khawatirkan keadaan Sasame." Arashi sempat meminta agar murid-muridnya untuk segera pulang ke rumah, setelah itu dia ikut masuk ke dalam ambulan.

.

Ambulan putih itu berjalan menjauhi mereka dan suara sirinenya juga perlahan-lahan menghilang seiring dengan menjauhnya ambulan itu.

'_Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi… Kenapa jadi begini… ?' _Shiori masih terpaku di tempatnya. Gadis itu benar-benar sangat bingung dengan apa yang barusan saja terjadi. Dia yang berusaha untuk memperingati Nathan dan Rei dari Arashi serta Sasame tapi dia malah ditolong oleh orang yang dia curigai.

"Shiori… Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke rumah." Nathan melirik gadis itu sesaat dan menyadari kalau Shiori sedang mengalami terapi _shock_ yang cukup hebat, bahkan gadis itu tak menyadari kalau saat ini Nathan tengah menggenggam erat tangannya, kalau Shiori yang biasa, dia pasti sudah berteriak karena senang. Tapi kali ini gadis itu hanya diam sambil memasang wajah _shock_ dan bingung.

"Iya… Aku minta maaf," ucap gadis itu dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat gadis itu mulai menangis. Mungkin dia menangis karena rasa takut yang sebelumnya dia tahan. Siapapun pasti akan ketakutan saat ada seseorang yang menodongkan senjata padanya dan nyaris saja terbunuh.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa!" Nathan yang menyadarinya langsung meraih gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia merangkul tubuh Shiori yang bergetar karena takut. "Jangan memangis, ayo kita pulang," ucapnya dengan pelan dan lembut untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Ketiga remaja itu akhirnya pulang dari tempat kejadian, sedangkan disisi lain tampak Gaara yang sepertinya sedang mengunjungi Kabuto. Apa yang akan dibicarakan Gaara pada Kabuto? Siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang bernama Kaito Shiin itu? Lalu siapa itu AK? Kemudian, apa rencana Sasame dan Arashi yang sebenarnya?

**TBC…**

* * *

Riku : Gue ngetik ini gantiin Yuki, berhubung ceritanya udah terkonsep jadi gue gak terlalu mengalami kesulitan buat menyatukan alurnya. Gue harap masih nyambunglah. Gue rasa bakalan ada adegan drama (yang sempet disinggung dichapter sebelumnya), yang punya ide soal bagian drama boleh disharing. Kami berniat memunculkan Sakura untuk beberapa chapter ke depan, dan sekali lagi gue minta maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan dengan adanya chara death nanti (udah diwarning dan mungkin lebih dari satu chara), please gue jangan dicincang.

Untuk sifat Kaoru aka Joker, dia sebenernya bukan polos sih, tapi namanya juga mahkluk NPC yang nyasar ke dunia jadi dia belum mengerti istilah-istilah di dunia nyata (siapa suruh dulunya terlalu sibuk mendekam di Neverland city?). Disini gue juga kasih hint sedikit perasaan Kaoru ke Marie, biarpun sedikit tapi itu jadi clue kalau sebenarnya tanpa ingat pada Marie, dia masih tetap bisa jatuh cinta sama Marie. Sisanya penentuan sikap Sasori ke Sakura, dan mohon jangan bantai gue kalau misalnya penentuan akhirnya tidak berkenan (gue sadar adanya pro kontra sama pair SasoSaku, hey jangan lupakan SasuSasku yang di awal hint Neverland menunjukkan kalau cowok itu juga suka sama si Sakura).

Sekali lagi kami ucapkan (gue mewakili Yuki) terima kasih buat yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini, kami harap kalian semua yang membacanya dapat terhibur dengan fic yang sederhana dan masih terdapat kekurangannya ini. Selamat menikmati.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	22. NSS : Pein In Action!

Riku : Sebelumnya gue mau mengingatkan buat yang baca fic ini, jangan jadikan fic ini acuan buat kalian mencari tau tentang program atau teknik hacking apapun yang ada disini, karena gue gak akan menjelaskannya secara terperinci dan gak bakalan gue kasih tau. Ini fic untuk have fun, bukan memacu kalian untuk melakuan tindakan yang dilakukan beberapa tokoh di bawah (contoh Rei, Nathan, ataupun Kaito). Meskipun kalian tau tapi belum tentu juga bisa melakukannya dan jangan tanya ke gue gimana cara ngelakuinnya, 100% gak bakalan gue kasih tau. Gue harap kalian bisa menghormati fic ini sebagai hiburan semata. chapter ini yang ngetik Yuki dengan hasil pemikiran kami berdua, tapi gue khusus ngasih tau warning ini karena gue gak mau ke depannya ada yang nanya-nanya masalah hacking ke gue (kalo untuk program gue rasa hampir semua gamers pasti udah pada tau dan menggunakannya juga, bagi yang gak tau sorry gue gak bisa kasih tau). Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Warning : T rate, tokoh minor, OC, chara death (maybe more** **than o****ne).**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pair : SasoriXSakura/KaoruXMarie (others hint).  
**

**Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader!  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 20  
**

**(Pein In Action!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Saat itu di penjara bawah tanah, tampak seorang pemuda berambut putih sedang terduduk dengan tangan yang diborgol. Tampak tempat pemuda itu terkurung terpisah dari tahanan lainnya. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Kabuto yang dihukum dengan hukuman seumur hidup, karena perbuatannya telah melakukan pembunuhan berencana terhadap Sembilan orang dan kebakaran secara disengaja. Meski begitu, tak tampak penyesalan di wajah pemuda itu.

"Kalian tinggalkan kami berdua," ucap seseorang yang memasuki ruangan tersebut dan orang itu tak lain adalah Gaara. Dia mencurigai kalau pembunuhan yang dilakukan Kabuto bukan hanya sekedar karena kecemburuan semata, tapi ada misteri lain yang disembunyikan dan dia harus tau misteri itu.

"Baik, tuan muda Gaara!" dengan cepat penjaga-penjaga penjara itu segera mematuhi perintah Gaara dan membiarkannya berdua saja dengan Kabuto disana.

Setelah keadaan sepi, pemuda berambut merah itu mulai berjalan mendekati Kabuto dengan langkah pelan tapi mantap. Kabuto yang berada di dalam penjara langsung menatap sinis pada Gaara yang sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Kabuto langsung bertanya sinis pada Gaara.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, apa kau tau soal program rahasia yang tersembunyi pada data Joker?" tanpa mengulur-ngulur waktu Gaara langsung bicara pada pokok permasalahannya ke Kabuto. Dia yakin Kabuto pasti punya motif lain kenapa dia melakukan pembunuhan itu.

"Heh… program apa maksudmu?" balas Kabuto yang balik bertanya pada Gaara, gelagatnya menandakan kalau insting Gaara benar, apalagi saat ini Kabuto tengah menyeringai licik.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Kabuto! Wajahmu itu tidak cocok untuk memasang wajah polos!" balas Gaara yang kesal dengan sikap Kabuto yang menyebalkan di matanya.

"Hahaha… Jadi sepertinya pangeran Sunagakure sudah mengetahuinya? Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar?" benar dugaan Gaara, Kabuto memang licik. Dia bahkan langsung membuat rencana licik untuk mengambil kesempatan.

"Bertukar?" Gaara langsung mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap curiga pada Kabuto. Sungguh saat ini dia merasa menyesal telah menemui Kabuto, tapi apa boleh buat, dia sudah terlanjur mengambil langkah dan dia tidak boleh berhenti di tengah jalan begitu saja.

"Aku akan memberikanmu informasi tapi dengan satu syarat… " pemuda itu kembali menyeringai licik, "bebaskan aku." Sesuai dugaan Gaara, Kabuto pasti tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Aku perlu memikirkannya dulu," ucap Gaara yang jelas saja merasa ragu. Dia tidak ingin salah mengambil langkah. Gaara akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Aku akan memberikanmu saran, Gaara. Jangan menjerumuskan diri ke dalam bahaya." Entah apa maksudnya, apakah Kabuto sedang menantangnya atau memperingatinya, tapi sepertinya pemuda berkacamata itu memang mengetahui sesuatu mengenai program itu.

* * *

Di kediaman Shiin…

.

.

Malam itu Kaoru tidak berniat untuk tidur di kamarnya, apalagi dengan datanganya pemuda bernama Kaito yang membuatnya menjadi khawatir dan tidak tenang. Manma memang sudah menceritakan perihal orang itu padanya, tapi dia tidak yakin apakah dia bisa mempercayai kedua orang itu. Dia merasa seperti kembali terperangkap. Pemuda itu diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari jendela dan melompat langsung keluar, dia meloloskan diri dengan mulus tanpa jejak dan dengan cepat.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak di tengah jalan, dia bingung harus kemana. Dia sedikit menghela napas, tapi kemudian akhirnya dia berjalan perlahan menjauhi kediaman Shiin.

"Tak kusangka kau malah kelayapan malam-malam begini, eh?" tanpa terduga muncul Killer Bee yang di belakang Kaoru.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya pemuda itu yang langsung bersiap, siapa tau pria itu kembali menyerangnya dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi dia siap melakukan serangan balasan.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk menyerangmu, tapi untuk berbicara padamu," balas pria itu yang sepertinya sedang tidak ada niat untuk bertarung dengan Kaoru. Begitu mendengar jawaban Killer Bee, pemuda itu langsung kembali bersikap tenang, setidaknya untuk sementara.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan datar.

"Masih mengenai antara kau dan Sasori… Sudah kau putuskan harus bersikap bagaimana?" lagi-lagi masalah itu yang dibahas dan membuat Kaoru merasa muak.

"Apa tak ada cara lain? Kenapa harus Sasori? Lagipula anak itu… Aku tak bisa membunuhnya… " balas Kaoru yang terlihat sedikit frustasi dengan pilihan itu.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku." Killer Bee mengajak pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya. Kaoru tidak tau apa yang di inginkan pria itu meminta Kaoru untuk ikut dengannya. Pemuda itu sedikit mendesah lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Killer Bee.

-ooo-

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan malam dan ditemani rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai turun satu-persatu, angin dingin mulai berhembus membuat Kaoru sedikit merasa menggigil. Dia menatap heran pada Killer Bee yang hanya memakai selembar kaos putih tanpa lengan tanpa merasa kedinginan sedikit pun. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah hutan yang berada dekat dengan kampusnya.

"Mau apa kita kemari?" tanya Kaoru dengan bingung kenapa Killer Bee membawanya ke dalam hutan.

"Ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu. Tenanglah aku bukan pria mesum yang-" balas Killer Bee sok _cool_, tapi sikapnya langsung berubah sambil memasang wajah seperti om-om senang yang sedang mencari mangsa.

DUAGH!

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Cepat jalan!" Kaoru langsung membuat Killer Bee K.O tepar di tanah.

"Uh, aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana tau!" balas Killer Bee yang kesal kena bogem mentah di kepalanya yang sekarang benjut tiga tingkat. Dia kembali berjalan menuntun Kaoru menuju tempat yang ingin dia tunjukkan pada pemuda itu. Sepanjang perjalanan Killer Bee bernyanyi rap 'Tik tik tik bunyi hujan di atas genting'.

.

Akhirnya mereka benar-benar sampai di suatu tempat di dalam hutan itu. Disana tampak ada sebuah dinding tipis yang membatasi hutan itu dengan 'suatu tempat' yang pemandangannya jauh berbeda. Kaoru melihat di dalam dinding tipis itu ada sebuah hutan berkabut tebal yang jenis pepohonannya berbeda dengan hutan tempat dia berada sekarang.

"Apa ini?" tanya pemuda itu, meski dia terlihat diam dan tenang tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak menutupi kalau dia sedang terkejut saat ini.

"Ini adalah dinding batas dimensi yang telah robek dan tempat itu… Menunggumu, Joker." Killer Bee menjelaskan kalau yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah dinding pelindung yang telah robek dan tempat yang berbeda itu adalah tempat yang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Menunggu… Ku?" Kaoru bergumam pelan sambil melontarkan pertanyaan yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Pemuda itu memasukkan tangannya melewati dinding pembatas itu.

_Bzzzt…_

Begitu tangannya masuk kesana, dia dapat merasa seperti ada sengatan listrik yang mengenai tangannya. Dengan cepat pemuda itu segera menarik tangannya kembali.

"Tampaknya Neverland menolakmu, sigh… " tampak Killer Bee kecewa begitu dilihatnya kejadian tadi. Namun kemudian, pria itu segera mencabut kedua pedang dari balik punggungnya dan segera memasang kuda-kuda. "Bersiaplah, mereka akan muncul." Tanpa adanya penjelasan lebih detail lagi, pria itu menyuruh Kaoru untuk berwaspada diri. Dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi, tapi pemuda itu menuruti perkataan Killer Bee.

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Killer Bee, karena tak lama muncul sosok-sosok monster berbentuk kelinci dengan bulu-bulunya yang berwarna hitam. Kelinci-kelinci itu bermunculan dari balik dinding dimensi dan mulai tampak nyata begitu keluar dari dinding tersebut.

"Bantu aku!" dengan secepat kilat Killer Bee menyerang sekawanan kelinci-kelinci itu. Kaoru tak ada pilihan lain, dia juga ikut membantu dengan teknik kartu yang dia sendiri bingung bagaimana dia bisa menguasainya.

Satu jam mereka membasmi kelinci-kelinci yang berkeliaran itu, sampai pada akhirnya keadaan kembali tenang seperti sedia kala.

"Monster itu berasal dari dunia sana, kah?" tanya Kaoru yang terlihat bingung dengan kehadiran mahluk-mahkluk tadi. Dia benar-benar tidak tau harus berkomentar apa, kepalanya merasa sangat pusing.

"Benar, mereka suka berkeliaran di malam hari dan aku harus menghancurkan mereka semua, selain itu mereka juga terkadang muncul di siang hari," jawab Killer Bee menjelaskan waktu kedatangan monster-monster itu yang sepertinya sudah dia hapal di luar kepala.

"Tempat macam apa itu sebenarnya… " gumam Kaoru yang tidak habis pikir tempat seperti apakah yang memiliki monster-monster mengerikan seperti itu.

"Mereka berasal dari Neverland, lebih tepatnya di hutan **illusion **forest. Di tempat itu ada robekan dimensi yang cukup besar dan memungkinkan mereka untuk keluar. Selain itu ada satu tempat lagi yang robekannya jauh cukup besar, tapi disana sudah ada Kagero, Enma dan Marie yang menjaganya." Pria itu kembali menjelaskan kalau ternyata ada robekan dinding lain selain di hutan ini, dengan kata lain ada dua robekan. Tapi tempat itu sudah terjaga cukup aman.

"Dengarkan aku Joker… " Killer Bee berbalik dan menatap Kaoru dengan serius, tatapan yang membuat Kaoru merasa merinding dan menimbulkan hasrat ingin sekali dia lari dari sana. "Kalau kau tidak segera kembali, robekan ini akan semakin membesar dan akan ada lebih banyak lagi monster yang berdatangan dan yang labih kuat, jadi pikirkanlah cara untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan dunia. Sekarang semua tergantung padamu, kalau kau tidak mengambil sikap maka aku yang akan mengambil sikap." Itulah kata-kata yang dikatakan Killer Bee, setelah itu pria besar tersebut membiarkan Kaoru untuk pergi. Dia hanya akan menunggu dan melihat untuk sementara, dan dia berharap kalau Kaoru mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

* * *

Pemuda berambut putih itu akhirnya pergi dari hutan, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Fei yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus.

"Kaoru? Ada apa malam-malam begini? Ah, masuklah dulu! Maaf berantakan!" temannya sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Kaoru yang tidak biasanya, apalagi dia datang hampir tengah malam, membuatnya sedikit mengernyit dan berpikir kalau pemuda itu sedang ada masalah di rumahnya dan bisa saja dia bertengkar dengan Manma dan kabur lagi dari rumah.

Tanpa banyak berpikir dia segera membukakan pintu untuk pemuda yang sepertinya sedikit kehujanan itu dan menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk.

"Maaf, kalau aku mengganggu," ucap Kaoru yang merasa sedikit tidak enak bertamu dilarut malam seperti itu.

"Ah, jangan sungkan begitu! Duduklah, aku akan membuatkan coklat panas untukmu." Fei menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk dan melemparinya sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang terlihat agak basah. Dia sendiri bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat coklat panas.

Selang beberapa menit, dua coklat panas sudah terhidang di atas meja.

"Boleh aku tau kenapa tengah malam begini kau kelayapan di luar? Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan adikmu?" tanya Fei membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa tidak betah saja… " jawab pemuda itu yang menyatakan kalau dia merasa tidak nyaman di rumahnya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya Fei merasa lega karena pemuda itu tidak bertengkar dengan adiknya, mungkin dia sedang bosan merasa di rumah.

"Oh… Baguslah." Fei langsung menghela napas lega mendengarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong besok kau ke kampus?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Hm." Pemuda itu hanya menggumam kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Ah, iya kau bisa pinjam bajuku untuk mengganti bajumu yang basah itu," kata Fei sambil menunjuk pakaian Kaoru yang memang sudah basah sebagiannya. "Kau bisa ambil di lemari kamar," sambungnya lagi sambil menunjuk kamarnya yang berada di sisi kiri mereka. Kemudian pemuda berambut hitam yang tidak memakai kacamata itu segera mengambil dua cangkir tersebut dan beranjak ke dapur, sedangkan Kaoru mengikuti saran Fei untuk mengganti bajunya.

-ooo-

Di dalam kamar…

.

.

Kaoru masuk ke dalam kamar Fei yang ternyata cukup rapih dan tertata, ruangan itu tampak sunyi. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian yang cukup besar, berdiri kokoh disana.

_Krieeet…_

Pemuda itu membuka dua pintu lemari tersebut, namun terjadi suatu hal di luar dugaan.

"BAA!" sesosok mahkluk berkepala _orange _muncul begitu saja di hadapan Kaoru.

"Waa!" kontan pemuda itu langsung kaget dan setengah berteriak melihat penampakan mahkluk aneh yang mukanya dipenuhi oleh anting-anting yang bergemerincing.

"Kau kenapa Kaoru?" teriak Fei dari arah dapur yang mendengar teriakan temannya sesaat tadi, lalu pemuda itu bergegas berjalan menuju kamar.

BUAGH!

Secara reflek Kaoru menonjok muka mahkluk yang nongol dari dalam lemari itu ketika Fei sudah berada di depan pintu kamar dan sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok! A-aku hanya kaget ternyata… Ternyata lemari itu gelap ya! Hahahaha!" jawab Kaoru dengan asal sambil tertawa cengengesan tak jelas. Fei hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan Kaoru sambil membatin _'Justru kau seharusnya berteriak kalau lemarinya terang benderang'._ Fei tidak membahas masalah itu, dia hanya berjalan kembali ke dapur sambil geleng-geleng.

"Fiuh… " Kaoru langsung mengurut dadanya dengan lega, kemudian dia kembali membuka pintu lemari itu secara perlahan untuk mengecek, apakah mahkluk tadi masih ada di dalam lemari. Begitu pintu di buka dia sudah melihat sosok pemuda berambut _orange _yang tampak tepar di dalam lemari itu. pemuda itu dengan cepat segera mengambil sebuah sapu yang ada disana dan mencolek-colek pemuda itu.

"Ow! Tonjokkanmu itu sakit sekali tau!" kata pemuda itu yang kemudian terbangun dan langsung mengeluh sambil mengelus-ngelus hidungnya yang memerah.

"Kaoru, kau tidak keberatan, kan berbagi tempat tidur denganku? Kamar belakang berantakan seperti gudang. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tidur disana," kata Fei yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan pintu kamar dan lagi-lagi dia melihat Kaoru bertingkah aneh, karena temannya itu seperti menyodok 'sesuatu' dengan sapu (keadaan orang di dalam lemari itu saat ini sudah mengenaskan).

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Fei yang lagi-lagi _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Kaoru yang mencurigakan.

"Uh, lemarinya mau kubersihkan sebagai ucapan terima kasih!" jawab Kaoru sambil pura-pura menyapu bagian dalam lemari (lebih tepatnya dia menyapu wajah pemuda berambut _orange_ itu).

"Lalu, mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu? Cepat ganti bajumu, nanti kau bisa sakit!" Fei dengan sedikit tidak sabaran meminta Kaoru untuk segera ganti baju.

"Oh, iya baiklah!" jawab Kaoru yang baru menyadari hal itu. Dengan asal dia menarik salah satu baju yang tergantung di dalam lemari itu tanpa menduga kalau dia salah tarik.

_Greeeb…_

Benar sekali, pemuda itu malah menarik baju orang tersebut dengan kuat dan menariknya keluar, lalu…

BRUKH!

Akhirnya orang tersebut tertarik keluar dari lemari dan dengan tepat jatuh menimpa Kaoru.

"WHAT THE!" Fei yang melihat adanya seseorang yang keluar dari dalam lemarinya tidak kalah terkejutnya. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam lemariku?" tanya Fei dengan aura-aura membunuh sambil melemaskan otot-otot jari tangannya, membuat pemuda berambut _orange_ itu menelan ludah.

"Kyaaaaaa! Joker aku takut, tolong lindungi aku!" pemuda itu malah berteriak lebay dan manja. Dia langsung bersembunyi di belakang Kaoru dan merangkulnya dari belakang.

BUAGH!

DUAGH!

Naas, pemuda berambut _orange_ itu akhirnya tetap saja mendapat bogeman dari Fei dan Kaoru karena dia merasa risih dengan rangkulan pemuda tadi yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Ka-kalian berdua kejam… " pemuda itu K.O di lantai dengan benjolan dua tingkat.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Akhirnya pemuda yang mengaku bernama Pein itu mau tidak mau menceritakan semuanya (ingat! Semuanya!) jadi Fei sekarang sudah tau siapa Kaoru yang sebenarnya serta alasan kenapa banyak orang yang mengincarnya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Meski begitu, Kaoru sendiri masih tidak yakin kalau dia benar-benar Joker, karena tidak ada satupun ingatan yang tersangkut di dalam otaknya kecuali gadis itu, gadis yang selalu terlihat tengah menunggu seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasori, dia adalah Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya… " hanya itu komentar yang dapat diungkapkan Fei saat ini. Dia sendiri sudah kehabisan kata-kata mau mengatakan apa, karena dia masih terlihat sangat kaget. Jadi sekarang sudah jelas, siapa 'Joker' yang dimaksudkan Manma waktu itu yang tak lain adalah Kaoru yang berasal dari Neverland, dunia _game_.

"Percaya tidak percaya, itulah kenyataannya. Sekarang Sunagakure sedang mengalami krisis karena kalau Kaoru tidak kembali ke Neverland, dapat dipastikan akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Keseimbangan batas dua dunia akan terganggu dan satu-satunya cara membuatnya kembali adalah membuatnya kembali ingat dengan semua hal di Neverland. Kalau dia tidak bisa ingat, tak ada pilihan lain selain memilih, dia atau Sasori yang harus dimusnahkan." Pein kembali menjelaskan permasalahannya lebih terperinci, dan Fei benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau keadaannya sudah sangat _emergency_ seperti ini. Tapi masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal membuatnya ingat saja, kan? Kenapa harus membawa-bawa Sasori?" tanya pemuda itu yang jujur bingung ada kaitan apa Sasori dengan semua ini.

"Argh! Sudah kukatakan kalau Sasori menutup ingatan milik Joker, karena dulu mereka pernah bersatu. Kalau Sasori tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Sakura maka hal itu akan terus menghantui Sasori dan juga Kaoru dan sampai kapanpun ingatan Kaoru akan tertutup!" balas Pein yang berusaha menjelaskannya secara benar, jujur dia tidak pandai berbicara ataupun menjelaskan sesuatu hal.

"Benar-benar pilihan yang berat… Jujur saja, kalau aku diharuskan memilih Kaoru atau Sasori, aku tak akan memilih keduanya karena mereka berdua temanku… Pasti akan menyakitkan melihat orang yang dekat dengan kita hilang begitu saja… " balas Fei sambil berandai-andai dan membayangkan kalau hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Posisinya sebagai teman akan sulit menentukan siapa yang harus dia dukung. Dia menghela napas sesaat, lalu suasana menjadi hening seketika.

"Kurasa kita butuh bantuan yang lainnya, kita tidak bisa memecahkan masalah ini sendiri," kata Fei memberi usul untuk mengatakan hal ini pada teman-teman yang lainnya dan tentu saja ke orang yang bisa mereka percaya.

"Entahlah… Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah ini dulu, berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir," jawab Kaoru yang meminta agar masalah ini jangan diungkit dulu ke yang lainnya. Fei akhirnya mengangguk setuju, dia sendiri juga tidak memaksa.

* * *

Besok paginya…

.

.

"Konan chayank… Muuuuu~~" pagi itu Pein sudah membuat ulah. Dia akhirnya ikut menginap dan tidur disana. Dengan semangat empat lima pemuda yang wajahnya dipenuhi anting-anting itu sedang bermimpi mesra dengan Konan dan sudah mencapai adegan klimaks, dimana di dalam mimpinya dia hendak mencium gadis cantik berambut biru itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya dia sedang mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"WAAA!" terbangun karena merasa tubuhnya menjadi berat, Kaoru segera membuka matanya. Dia sangat kaget ketika dilihatnya wajah Pein sudah begitu dekat dengannya, spontan dia kembali melayangkan hantaman telak di wajah pemuda itu dengan keras dan membuatnya terpental jauh ke tembok.

"AUH! Ada apaan sih?" pemuda yang sedang bermimpi indah itu secara instan langsung terbangun dan merasakan bekalang kepalanya begitu nyeri. Dia mengelus-ngelus belakang kepalanya yang panas dan segera berdiri celingak-celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu. Sedangkan di depannya tampak Kaoru yang sedang memandangnya dengan horror. Fei yang ikut terbangun hanya menatap cengo sambil berpikir kenapa tembok rumahnya bisa retak begitu.

"Ah, yayang Konan disana rupanya!" ternyata Pein masih mengigau. Dengan riang dia segera berlari ke arah 'Konan' yang tujuan larinya kini beralih ke Fei karena Kaoru segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan kabur dari sana.

DAGH!

Pein yang berlari dengan memasang tampang tingkat kemesuman level aura segera mendapat satu tendangan di mukanya (lagi).

"Auch!" Pein hanya merintih sedikit sambil mengelus wajahnya yang kena tendang, tapi kemudian dia bangkit dan berusaha kembali menerjang 'Konan'.

BYUUUUR!

Tapi belum sempat aksinya terlaksana, sebuah guyuran air dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Pein langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan langsung memasang wajah bingung kenapa dia basah kuyup begitu.

"Kenapa aku jadi basah begini?" tanya pemuda itu yang akhirnya benar-benar sadar dan bangun dari mimpi nistanya.

"Kena bocoran air hujan!" balas Kaoru dengan cepat menjawab sekenanya dan langsung kabur lagi ke belakang buat mengembalikan ember yang tadi dia ambil secara acak, sedangkan Pein manggut-manggut gak ngerti sambil liatin langit-langit rumah, mencari-cari bagian mana yang bocor.

-ooo-

Beberapa saat kemudian…

.

Sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah di ijinkan menginap, Kaoru membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga. Ketiganya makan dengan khitmat sampai pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dari luar. Dengan reflek Kaoru dan Fei berdiri bersamaan untuk membuka pintu, tapi pada akhirnya Kaoru yang membuka pintu dan Fei berdiri di belakang.

_Klek…_

Kunci pintu rumah itu dibuka dan terjadilah kegemparan karena tampak ada sekelompok mahkluk yang sedang berusaha menerjang ke arahnya.

"JOKERR-SENPAIIIII!" teriak salah satu mahkluk bertopeng yang dengan autisnya langsung melompat ke arah Kaoru. Pemuda itu dengan cepat menghindar, membuat mahkluk aneh itu nemplok pada Fei.

Tapi serangan dadakan itu tak berhenti sampai disana saja, karena seekor ikan hiu yang ikut meramaikan pawai (?) juga melompat dengan gaya lumba-lumba ke arah Kaoru, dan lagi-lagi pemuda itu berhasil mengelak. Serangan lainnya berasal dari mahkluk bercadar bermata ijo-ijo kaya rambu lalu-lintas, disusul oleh penampakan mahkluk dari dalam tanah dan kesemuanya berhasil dihindari. Mahkluk-mahkluk itu dengan sukses nemplok pada Fei.

"Be… Berattth!" Fei yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang orang-orang nista itu langsung tumbang. Lalu Pein langsung mengambil peluit sambil berlagak ala wasit dia berteriak "K.O!".

* * *

Di tempat lain di kediaman Shiin…

.

.

Pagi itu Manma langsung menyadari kalau Kaoru tidak berada di sisinya, dia panik apalagi kalau hal ini sampai diketahui oleh K, bisa-bisa dia dianggap berkhianat. Keringat dingin langsung mengucur deras begitu K masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu.

"Ka-Kaito! Kenapa masuk tidak ketuk pintu dulu!" kata Manma yang kaget dengan masuknya pemuda itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Kemana dia?" tanyanya dengan datar, matanya menatap tajam pada Manma. Sudah jelas dia menanyakan keberadaan Kaoru.

"Dia pagi-pagi sekali sudah berangkat ke kampus." Manma berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin dan menatap balik Kaito dengan penuh keyakinan dengan jawaban yang dia berikan.

"Baiklah." Pemuda itu tidak berkomentar banyak, dia segera beranjak pergi dari sana menuju ruangannya.

.

.

Di dalam ruangannya itu Kaito tampak sedang mengirim pesan singkat pada seseorang yang isinya adalah _**aku minta kau mengawasi Manma, beserta anak yang bernama Rei, Nathan dan Jun. Segera berikan informasi padaku kalau kau berhasil mendapatkan kata kuncinya**__. _

Ternyata pesan itu dikirimkan pada Arashi. Pria itu tampak menyeringai tipis begitu mendapat pesan tersebut, lalu dia membalas dengan pesan yang berisi _**aku akan mengawasi Manma untukmu, sedangkan untuk ketiga anak lainnya sudah kuserahkan pada adikku.**_

Tampak Kaito tersenyum puas setelah mendapat balasan dari Arashi karena pria itu dapat dipercaya. Pemuda yang sedang memakai kacamata itu langsung menatap layar komputernya sambil menyeringai. Dia mengetik _keyboard_ dengan cepat. Dia sedang melakukan _hacking_ pada _server _Neverland di Konoha.

'_Hehehehe… Untuk melakukan pencarian seperti ini membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan, tapi untungnya aku sudah memasang **backdoor **yang memudahkan akses untuk masuk kembali dan sedikit lagi aku pasti akan mendapatkannya.' _ Pemuda itu tampak yakin dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini dan sebentar lagi dia menemukan apa yang dia cari-cari selama ini, namun ternyata terjadi hal di luar dugaan. Mendadak saja komputernya ke _restart_. Kaito sedikit berdecak kesal, dengan cepat dia kembali melakukan aksinya namun sepertinya server Neverland mengalami _crash_ alias _shut_ _down_.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah mengalami _crash_!" Kaito yang kesal langsung menggebrak meja, padahal sedikit lagi, tapi server mengalami shut down dan tidak bisa dia akses untuk sementara.

-ooo-

**Somewhere else…**

.

.

"Hahahaha, kerja bagus Nathan!" kata Rei sambil melakukan tos pada Nathan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Keduanya sedang berada di kantin dan tampaknya mereka berdua sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Kalau dugaanmu benar, orang itu pasti sedang panik saat ini!" balas Nathan sambil tertawa lebar.

"Kita buat dia kewalahan menghadapi kita!" Rei langsung berapi-api mengibarkan bendera perang.

"Bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita runtuh! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" kedua pemuda yang tampak sedang gembira itu langsung tertawa lebar-lebar, membuat orang-orang di sekitar kantin langsung mengambil jarak lima meter menjauhi mereka.

"Kalian… ! Ayo cepat ke kelas!" tapi sayang kebahagiaan keduanya tak berlangsung lama, karena di belakang mereka muncul Kurenai yang langsung menyeret mereka berdua untuk masuk kelas.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat para akatsuki itu bermunculan di depan Kaoru? Ada hal penting apa yang membuat mereka sampai datang dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dari biasanya? Lalu apakah keputusan Gaara? Apakah rahasia Sasame dan Arashi bisa terpecahkan oleh Gaara, Nathan, Rei dan Jun nantinya? Lalu bagaimana pertempuran antara Rei dan Nathan VS kaito?

**TBC**

* * *

Yuki : Seperti yang Riku katakan, apapun yang menyangkut hacking disini tolong, kalian tidak perlu mencari tau atau malah ingin mencobanya. Anggap saja ini sebagai pengetahuan saja, bukan untuk dicontoh atau dilakukan.

Disini saia perkenalkan istilah Backdoor, istilah indonesianya pintu belakang dan cara kerjanya memang benar-benar seperti pintu belakang. Hacker dengan kata lain adalah maling, dimana maling biasanya kalau mau mencuri pasti lewat pintu belakang (ngerti, kah?). Jadi backdoor biasanya dibuat oleh hacker untuk menghindari sistem pertahanan pintu depan dari security computer. Backdoor ini bisa menjadi akses sewaktu-waktu bila si hacker ingin masuk kembali ke dalam komputer yang sudah menjadi incarannya. Saia hanya akan menjelaskan istilahnya saja, saia tidak akan memberitahu cara kerjanya/cara membuatnya/cara tersebarnya backdoor ini secara detail dan kami tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan mengenai hal ini.

Sekali lagi ingat! Jangan ditiru!

Untuk saran, ide, kritik dan pendapat silahkan kirim ke review atau PM, dan sekedar pemberitahuan Neverland 2 bersetting setelah Side Story, saia akan mengupdate cerita itu secara random (jadi jangan berharap saia cepat mengupdatenya), saia akan mengupdate Neverland 2 dengan serius setelah Side Story benar-benar tamat. Saia hanya berharap bisa menamatkan Side Story ini dengan lancar dan mohon dukungannya.

Saia ucapkan terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini, terima kasih sekali lagi. Maaf atas segala kekurangan yang masih bertebaran di fic ini.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	23. NSS : Marie's plan!

A/N : Sepertinya chapter ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya, tadinya mau saia jadikan satu tapi saia memutuskan untuk membaginya jadi dua. Manma disini saia gambarkan sedikit brother cpmplex dan bisa jadi dia akan menjadi sebuah hambatan besar untuk Marie. Untuk Sakura, kemungkinan dia akan saia munculkan di festival bersama dengan Tsunade. Festival itu bisa menjadi suatu klimaks pertama, kedatangan akatsuki yang lain bukan semata karena dipanggil Marie, tapi mereka turut membantu Kagero dan Enma untuk membasmi monster-monster yang bermunculan di malam hari (karena tempat yang mereka jaga monsternya lebih buas dari yang dijaga Killer Bee). Dan, saia minta pendapat pairing untuk Sakura enaknya dengan siapa? Yang masuk kategori, Sasuke, Naruto, (kemungkinan) Gaara, Masked man number one (yang muncul bawa Sakura pergi). Maaf keterlambatan update, gara-gara game jadi rada lupa heheh. Enjoy this one, please.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, tokoh minor Naruto, OC, chara death (more than one).**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pair : SasoriXSakura/KaoruXMarie (others hint).  
**

**Disclaimer : Meski hanya minor tapi mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, please enjoy this chapter!  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 21  
**

**(Marie Plan!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sunagakure University…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Pagi itu di kampus semuanya berjalan seperti biasa tanpa adanya banyak perubahan, kecuali suasana kampus tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mungkin hal itu dikarenakan adanya acara festival yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi. Beberapa mahasiswa yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara tersebut terlihat mulai tampak sibuk mempersiapkan _stand _masing-masing.

"KAKAK!" terdengar teriakan dari kejauhan yang berasal dari belakang Kaoru dan Fei. Ternyata teriakan itu berasal dari Manma yang sekarang sedang berlari menuju keduanya. Spontan Kaoru langsung berhenti menunggu Manma sampai di depannya.

"Kenapa kau pergi tidak bilang-bilang? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" dengan cepat Manma langsung melancarkan protes pada Kaoru karena semalam pemuda itu pergi begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa bocah itu?" tanya Pein sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Manma yang tampak begitu akrab dengan Kaoru.

"Aku ini adiknya!" sambar Manma dengan cepat sambil melayangkan tatapan ketus pada Pein.

"Kau adiknya? Hahahaha, jangan bercanda! Dia ini mahkluk berba-" belum sempat Pein meneruskan kata-katanya dia sudah kembali terkena hantaman yang tepat mengenai wajahnya lagi. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu nyusruk ke tembok.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Manma. Sekarang aku mau tanya, kenapa kau disini? Memangnya kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Kaoru sambil mengibaskan tangannya, isyarat agar Manma tidak mempedulikan Pein.

"Aku tidak sekolah hari ini karena aku mau menemanimu! Se-selain itu… Aku ingin melihat gadis yang bernama Marie ini," jawab Manma setengah tergugup, rupanya anak ini penasaran dengan Marie.

"Sigh… Jadi kau masih memikirkan masalah gadis yang bernama Marie itu, ya?" tanya Kaoru dengan lembut pada anak itu sambil berjongkok di depannya. Manma hanya mengangguk pelan.

"A-apa… Apa kau akan meninggalkanku kalau kau mengetahui sesuatu mengenai Marie itu?" Manma bertanya dengan suara pelan dan seperti kehilangan harapan. Dia hanya takut kalau seandainya Kaoru mengingat semuanya, pemuda itu akan pergi meninggalkan dia dan itu artinya dia akan kembali sendirian lagi dan kesepian.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tetap menjadi kakakmu selama yang kubisa, bukan? Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Pemuda itu mengacak pelan rambut Manma sambil sedikit tersenyum hangat.

"Awwwww~~~ So sweeeet~~~" komentar Pein, Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, dan Kakuzu sambil mendekapkan tangan mereka ke dada. Kaoru segera menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan tatapan _deathglare_ pada kelima mahkluk aneh tersebut, dan tatapan mautnya sukses membuat kelima mahkluk itu terdiam seketika.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku akan membelikanmu es krim." Pemuda itu langsung menggandeng tangan Manma, menuntun anak laki-laki itu berjalan beriringan dengannya, sedangkan Fei yang sedari tadi diam hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti keduanya dari belakang. Pein dan yang lain belum berani berkutik dari tempatnya masing-masing, mereka masih shock gara-gara kena _deathglare_.

Keadaan di Sunagakure _University_ berbeda jauh dari keadaan di Konoha _Office_, dimana mereka semua gempar karena _server_ Neverland tiba-tiba saja mati alias _shut down _tanpa penyebab yang jelas. Semua teknisi disana dibuat kelimpungan, karena masalah _bug_ dengan para NPC di Neverland saja belum beres, sekarang malah muncul masalah baru. Mereka benar-benar sibuk pagi ini.

* * *

**Sunagakure high school…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di dalam kelas terlihat Rei dan Nathan sedang berbicara serius dan tentu saja dengan pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Menurutmu apa mereka bisa membetulkan _server _dengan cepat?" tanya Nathan yang sedikit khawatir kalau usaha mereka tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan.

"Hah, mereka tidak akan semudah itu melewati kita! Optimislah sedikit!" balas Rei yang menyuruh Nathan untuk bersikap lebih optimis dan yakin kalau usaha mereka akan berhasil. Teman sebangkunya tidak berkomentar, dia hanya terdiam dan kembali menatap papan tulis berharap apa yang mereka lakukan benar-benar bekerja.

-ooo-

**Back to Sunagakure University…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kaoru terlihat sedang mengajak Manma menuju kantin dan membeli es krim untuk anak itu dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dua buah es krim _blueberry _sudah berada di tangan dan dia segera memberikan salah satu es krim itu untuk Manma yang langsung diraih anak laki-laki itu dengan senyuman riang.

"Fei!" tiba-tiba saja Haruna dan Koyuki menghampiri Fei yang sedang berdiri agak jauh di belakang Kaoru dan Manma. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil.

"Ikut kami sebentar!" Haruna langsung menarik pemuda itu menjauhi Kaoru.

"Kaoru, kami pinjam dulu temannya!" kata Koyuki sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kaoru yang tampak sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi sedetik kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

.

.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Fei yang sedikit risih karena ditarik-tarik. Dia langsung membetulkan leher bajunya yang sempat turun sedikit dan menggulung kembali lengan bajunya.

"Kau tau kalau festival nanti akan diadakan drama?" tanya Koyuki yang sepertinya ingin memastikan apakah Fei mengetahui mengenai festival yang akan digelar atau tidak.

"Tentu saja aku tau, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Fei sedikit menghela napas dengan pertanyaan aneh Koyuki. Siapapun yang melihat _stand_ yang dipajang di depan halaman kampus pasti sudah bisa menduganya.

"Kami mau mengajakmu ikut berpartisipasi di acara drama tersebut, coba kau lihat naskah drama ini." Ternyata kedua gadis itu berniat untuk mengajak Fei ikut mengisi acara drama yang akan diadakan. Koyuki mengeluarkan naskah drama yang sudah selesai ditulis pada Fei.

Dengan hati-hati Fei membaca naskah drama tersebut, sesekali keningnya tampak berkerut dan sesekali dia tampak manggut-manggut, tak berapa lama dia mengembalikan naskah tersebut pada Koyuki sambil menghela napas.

"Aku tidak berminat," jawab Fei dengan singkat dan menolak ajakan kedua gadis itu.

"Ah, ayolah Fei! Yang menulis naskah itu Marie! Kami tau kalian sangat dekat saat di perkemahan, makanya kami memutuskan untuk memasangkanmu dengan Marie!" Haruna terlihat kecewa dan setengah berteriak memprotes keputusan pemuda di depannya ini yang menolak untuk berpartisipasi di dalam drama tersebut.

"Naskah apa?" tanya Kaoru yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping mereka semua bersama Manma.

"Ah, Kaoru kebetulan! Tolong bujuk Fei supaya dia mau memerankan tokoh di drama ini, dong!" Haruna langsung beralih pada Kaoru dan merajuk pada pemuda itu. Marie yang kebetulan lewat sontak berhenti sambil melihat interaksi antara Kaoru dan Haruna yang menurutnya terlalu dekat. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, gadis itu langsung berjalan mendekati mereka berempat.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Meskipun dia sedang tersenyum tapi aura gelap terpancar dari tubuhnya membuat Fei menjaga jarak beberapa langkah, sedangkan Haruna, Koyuki dan Kaoru sepertinya tidak menyadari aura tersebut. Manma sendiri memilih untuk memperhatikan gadis itu dengan rasa penasaran.

"Marie! Kebetulan kau ada disini!" Koyuki berseru senang melihat adanya Marie disana.

"Kami sedang membicarakan mengenai drama yang akan diselenggarakan dan meminta Fei untuk menjadi lawan mainmu!" timpal Haruna dengan cepat.

Sepertinya gadis itu sangat antusias untuk memasangkan Fei dan Marie, tapi sayangnya Marie tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu karena dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Haruna yang entah kenapa terus menempel pada Kaoru. Saat itu ingin sekali rasanya Marie menarik Haruna agar mejauh dari Kaoru dan mengatakan kalau pemuda itu adalah suaminya, tapi dia tak bisa melakukannya. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas, menyadari kalau dia sampai melakukan apa yang dia pikirkan itu sama saja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, apalagi sampai saat ini Kaoru masih belum bisa mengingatnya.

"Fei, ikut denganku!" tiba-tiba saja Marie menarik Fei untuk pergi dari sana. Pemuda itu tidak sempat bereaksi untuk menolak. Akhirnya keduanya menghilang ke arah halaman belakang kampus.

"Kak, ayo kita pergi," ucap Manma sambil menarik lengan baju Kaoru, menyadarkan pemuda itu yang sempat melamun beberapa saat tadi.

"Ah, ya… Kami berdua permisi dulu." Kaoru yang tersadar segera mengambil jarak untuk menjauhi Haruna dan langsung pamit dari sana.

* * *

**Back at campus…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Marie yang menyeret Fei ke belakang kampus akhirnya berhenti juga di sebuah taman bermain (di kampus ini belakangnya kayak ada taman bermain kecil, yang isinya ada ayunan, perosotan dll).

"Maaf, tiba-tiba menarikmu seperti tadi," ucap gadis itu yang merasa tidak enak pada Fei karena dia menarik pemuda itu tanpa sepertujuan darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa… " balas Fei sambil tersenyum tipis yang maklum dengan sikap Marie. Dia tau gadis itu pasti sedang menghindari Kaoru tadi.

Keadaan jadi hening sesaat, mereka hanya terdiam. Fei yang bingung tidak tau harus berbicara apa, dan Marie yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ditahannya.

"Jadi… Kenapa tadi kau menyeretku? Apa karena kau menghindari Kaoru?" tanya Fei akhirnya memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka. Dia bersandar pada salah satu besi tiang penyangga ayunan.

"Bu-bukan!" dengan cepat gadis itu menggeleng dengan semburat _pink_ di wajahnya sambil membatin _'Sebenarnya itu juga sih… '._

"Sigh… " gadis itu terlihat sedikit menghela napas. "Sebenarnya bukan itu, aku ingin memintamu membantuku," sambung gadis itu yang ternyata mengutarakan keinginannya, meminta Fei untuk membantunya pada acara drama yang akan diadakan.

"Meminta bantuan yang bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Fei meminta penjelasan yang lebih terperinci lagi dari gadis itu.

"Apa kau sudah membaca naskah drama yang tadi?" tanya Marie untuk memastikan. Fei mengangguk pelan, dia tadi memang sempat membaca beberapa bagiannya saja belum semua. Tapi secara keseluruhan dia mengerti isi dari drama tersebut. "Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, mengenai sebuah rahasia… " sepertinya Marie bertekad bulat untuk menceritakan mengenai masalahnya dengan Kaoru dan siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua. Fei langsung terdiam dan memasang wajah serius, bersiap untuk mendengarkan.

-ooo-

"Nah, kau tunggu disini saja ya. Aku akan menjemputmu lagi nanti." Kaoru meminta Manma untuk diam di dalam ruang kesehatan, menunggu sampai dia datang kembali untuk menjemputnya. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kak… " tapi saat pemuda itu ingin beranjak pergi, Manma kembali menarik ujung bajunya. Pemuda itu menoleh menatap anak itu yang tengah memasang wajah serius.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan pergi, kan? Siapapun gadis yang bernama Marie itu, tak akan merubah keputusanmu untuk pindah dari Sunagakure, kan? Kau akan tetap bersamaku, iya kan?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dikeluarkan anak itu. Ada ketakutan besar yang tersirat dari kedua bola mata coklatnya.

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya." Kaoru tidak menjawab, dia melepaskan tangan Manma dengan pelan dan berusaha untuk menghindari pertanyaan itu, karena sampai saat ini dia masih belum tau jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" sepertinya Manma memang tidak puas sebelum mendapat jawaban yang pasti dari Kaoru. Pemuda itu selalu saja menghindari pertanyaannya. Apakah ini artinya Kaoru memang berniat meninggalkannya kalau dia tau siapa dirinya dan hubungannya dengan Marie.

"Sigh… " Kaoru akhirnya kembali berjongkok di depan anak itu dan menepuk kedua bahunya. "Aku sudah pernah berjanji padamu, kan? Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku sendiri, jadi tenang saja dan jangan tanya tentang hal ini lagi." Pemuda itu mengalah, dia mencoba sebisa mungkin membuat adiknya tenang, dan janji yang sudah dia ucapkan itu memang sungguh-sungguh karena dia benar menyayangi anak itu, hanya saja keberadaan Marie mulai mengusik pikirannya tapi sebisa mungkin dia menepis itu semua demi adiknya.

"Sudah ya, Manma. Aku harus masuk kelas! Sampai ketemu nanti!" pemuda itu berdiri kembali dan mengacak rambut Manma dengan gemas, setelah itu dia berlari keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada anak laki-laki yang sedang memasang wajah cemberut.

'_Terima kasih, kakak… Tapi maafkan aku… Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tau mengenai gadis yang_ _bernama Marie itu… Maaf kalau aku harus memisahkanmu darinya… ' _ Manma langsung tersenyum tipis sendiri begitu melihat kakaknya sudah keluar dari sana, ada segurat rasa sesal di hatinya tapi dia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Sepertinya anak laki-laki itu memiliki rencana sendiri.

-ooo-

"Aku sudah tau," ucap Fei sambil menghela napas setelah mendengar cerita Marie. Ya, gadis itu menceritakan semuanya pada Fei dan dia memang sangat mempercayai pemuda itu sejak awal. Hal itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Fei.

"Ja-jadi kau sudah tau? Sejak kapan? Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Marie yang kaget, ternyata Fei sudah mengetahuinya. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, kira-kira siapa yang memberitahukannya pada Fei. Apa Enma? Kagero? Atau Killer Bee?

"Aku yang menceritakannya!" muncul Pein secara mendadak di belakang Marie, membuat gadis itu berteriak histeris dengan penampakan tidak senonoh di belakang bahunya.

"KYAAAAA! TUKANG INTIP!" teriak gadis itu yang segera melompat bangun dari kursi ayunannya dan bergegas mengambil sesuatu secara _random_ yang ada disana.

BUAKH!

Sebuah kaleng rombeng yang lumayan guedhe dilempar gadis itu persis mengenai muka Pein yang malang dan membuat pemuda itu teler seketika.

'_Untung bukan gue… ' _ batin akatsuki lainnya sambil mengucap syukur di dalam hati masing-masing (termasuk Tobi) saat melihat nasib Pein yang begitu tragis.

'_Itu orang nasibnya sial melulu… '_ batin Fei sambil geleng-geleng heran melihat nasib Pein yang dari kemarin kena sial terus.

"Aduh… Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melemparku dengan tong sampah sih!" gerutu Pein yang kesal karena kena timpuk tong sampah (pantes aja dia teler, orang mukanya ketiban tong sampah dari kaleng).

"Siapa suruh muncul secara tiba-tiba begitu!" dengus Marie membela diri.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar! Kita kemari bukan untuk perang mulut! Marie, apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk membuat Kaoru ingat kembali?" Zetsu langsung melerai keduanya untuk tidak bertengkar (tumben banget!). Lalu dia berbicara ke topik pembicaraan mengenai ingatan Kaoru yang sampai sekarang belum pulih juga.

"Justru itu! Aku berencana untuk mengingatkannya agar bisa ingat kembali lewat drama!" jawab gadis itu dengan penuh semangat, sepertinya dia memang masih belum putus asa dan belum menyerah. "Makanya, Fei. Aku minta bantuanmu untuk memerankan tokoh Joker di drama ini, kau mau kan?" Marie beralih menatap Fei, sebuah harapan yang dipancarkan dari matanya agar pemuda itu mau membantu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membantu." Akhirnya pemuda itu bersedia untuk membantu Marie.

"YAAAY!" Tobi yang berada di belakang malah sudah bersorak duluan dan sekarang lonjak-lonjak kayak kodok lompat.

"Terus, kami ngapain disini?" tanya Pein dengan wajah cemberut, masalahnya mereka diminta datang oleh Marie, tapi masa mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku minta kalian mengawasi Aoi, Kurotsuchi dan utusan Alice yang lain. Aku khawatir kalau mereka berniat untuk menggagalkan rencanaku ini," jawab Marie yang meminta bantuan Pein dan yang lainnya untuk menjaga keadaan kampus saat acara berlangsung.

"Kau bisa percayakan pada kami! Tenang saja!" balas Pein sambil mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum lebar.

"Selain itu… " tiba-tiba gadis itu terdiam sejenak, dia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Selain itu?" tanya Pein dan yang lain secara serempak, penasaran.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa! Sudah, ya. Fei, ayo kembali ke kelas!" dengan cepat gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia menyeret Fei dan segera pergi dari sana. Yah, sebenarnya Marie tadi hanya sedikit khawatir saja pada Manma. Karena pandangan anak itu begitu tidak bersahabat kepadanya. Tapi dengan cepat dia menepis perasaannya itu dan berharap acara nanti akan berjalan sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Sepertinya kita lebih baik segera kembali." Pein dan yang lainnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali, mereka juga tidak mau berlama-lama berada di dunia manusia.

* * *

**Sunagakure high school…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Akhirnya proses pembelajaran hari itu selesai, para murid segera keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan tertib. Hari itu Shiori mengajak Nathan serta yang lain untuk menjenguk Sasame di rumah sakit, tentunya kejadian sore itu masih membuatnya terbayang-bayang dan dia merasa sedikit tidak enak hati karena sudah mencurigai Sasame dan Arashi.

"Nathan!" Shiori melambai ke arah pemuda itu dari depan pintu kelasnya. "Kalian jadi ikut ke rumah sakit menemaniku, kan?" gadis itu dengan riang menghampiri Nathan dan Rei yang terlihat sedang membereskan buku-buku pelajaran mereka.

"Tentu saja jadi!" balas Nathan dengan cepat.

"Apa? Kami pikir hari ini kita akan pergi ke kampus Suna buat bertemu orang yang akan membetulkan laptop itu!" sambar Vliss dengan cepat dan langsung memprotes rencana Nathan dan Rei. Bukankah mereka berdua sudah berjanji akan pergi ke kampus untuk membetulkan laptop itu.

"Iya juga, ya… " Rei langsung terdiam sambil menatap laptop yang memang dia bawa. Jujur dia lupa kalau hari ini ada janji dengan Vliss dan Serena untuk membetulkan laptop itu.

"Bagaimana ya?" Nathan juga tampak bingung, dia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya sambil berpikir enaknya bagaimana. Dilain sisi dia sudah berjanji pada Shiori tapi disisi lain dia memang sudah membuat janji pada Vliss dan Serena.

"Hey! Hari ini jadi ke rumah sakit?" muncul Gaara yang setengah berteriak sambil berjalan menuju mereka semua dan menanyakan rencana hari ini, apakah jadi untuk menjenguk Sasame atau tidak. Di belakangnya ada Jun dan juga Matsuri yang berniat untuk ikut menjenguk juga.

"Jadi sih, tapi… " balas Nathan yang benar-benar bingung harus memutuskan untuk bagaimana.

"Sigh… Biar aku saja deh, yang pergi menemui orang itu di kampus." Akhirnya Rei memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Vliss dan Serena ke kampus.

"Kalau begitu ayo jalan! Nanti keburu orangnya pulang!" Serena dengan bersemangat menarik Rei untuk keluar kelas dan segera pergi.

"Aku titip salam buat Sasame, ya!" teriak Rei dari kejauhan. Setelah itu sosoknya menjauh dari kelas bersama dengan Vliss dan Serena.

Apakah semuanya bisa berjalan dengan lancar? Apakah Rei dan yang lainnya bisa bertemu dengan orang itu? Lalu apakah rencana Marie akan sukses?

**TBC**

* * *

Yuki : Di drama itu saia akan mencoba menampilkan akatsuki untuk meramaikan hahaha. Jujur adegan Pein itu saia buat dengan penuh cinta bin nista *evilgrin* semoga terhibur. Mungkin chapter depan bakalan ada adegan yang sedikit menegangkan dan memunculkan Sasame yang sesungguhnya (apa coba?). Saia juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalian tidak menanyakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan hacking yang kami tulis (makasih sebesar-besarnya), ingat! Jangan ditiru atau malah mencari tau, ya! Dilarang! Ada hukumnya di UU ITE (it's true! Bukan nakutin).

Satu lagi, kami hanya ingin menjelaskan disini tidak membahas cheat karena pengertian cheater dan hacker itu berbeda. Baiklah akan saia jelaskan sedikit perbedaannya, cheater adalah orang-orang yang memakai program cheat untuk mendapatkan sesuatu agar lebih mudah (biasanya mereka donwload dari web/situs yang menyediakan program cheat untuk beberapa game) sedangkan hacker yang membuat cheat itu, bagaimana caranya supaya (misal game) bisa ditembusin dengan cheat, dia buat lalu disebar di berbagai situs dan hacker sendiri terbagi dalam kategori, hacker, cracker dan kiddies. Saia menjelaskan hal ini hanya untuk penambahan wawasan atau pengetahuan saja ^^.

Kami juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Saran, ide, kritik dan pendapat silahkan kirim ke review ataupun PM. Yang mau tanya-tanya soal cerita ini ataupun Neverland 2 lewat PM saja. Selamat menikmati fic sederhana kami ini, semoga bisa menghibur kalian yang membaca.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading and Happy Read!".**


	24. NSS : Raijin and Fujin

Warning : T rate, tokoh minor, ada OC, chara death (maybe more than one). Click back if you dislike it.

Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.

Pair : SasoriXSakura/KaoruXMarie (others hint).

Disclaimer : Para tokoh minor ini tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto, sama seperti tokoh utamanya.

This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader.

Please enjoy this chapter!

.

Neverland Side Story

Chapter 22

(Raijin and Fujin)

.

.

**Sunagakure Hospital…**

.

.

Shiori, Nathan, Gaara, Jun beserta Matsuri akhirnya sampai juga di rumah sakit. Mereka segera pergi menuju kamar 203, tempat dimana Sasame dirawat.

"Sasame!" begitu pintu terbuka Shiori langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Sasame yang kelihatannya habis membaca sebuah buku. Nathan dan Jun segera mengikuti dari belakang, tak lupa Jun menutup pintu ruangan itu kembali.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Nathan menanyakan keadaan gadis itu.

"Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya," balas gadis itu sambil memasang senyum di wajahnya dan memegangi lengannya yang kini terbalut perban.

"Maaf ya… Gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini… " Shiori yang sudah tidak dapat membendung perasaan bersalahnya langsung meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

"Tak usah sungkan begitu! Kita ini teman, dan sudah seharusnya saling menolong. Lagipula itu semua kecerobohanku, aku memang tidak bisa tinggal diam kalau melihat orang berada dalam bahaya! Tubuhku ini seolah bergerak secara reflek begitu saja!" gadis itu menjawab sambil tertawa kecil dan memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Sasame… HUWAAAA!" Shiori yang terharu dengan sikap Sasame langsung saja menghambur untuk memeluk gadis berambut panjang tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, ya… " gumam Shiori dengan pelan, meskipun begitu Sasame tetap dapat mendengarnya. Shiori sedikit terisak sambil memeluk Sasame.

"Sudah, jangan meminta maaf terus! Aku, kan sudah tidak apa-apa!" Sasame langsung melepaskan pelukan Shiori dan menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya pada gadis itu.

'_Bukan masalah itu… Tapi karena aku sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu… Ah, ternyata Sasame baik sekali, aku jadi merasa bersalah sekali padanya dengan pikiran jelekku… '_ batin Shori berkata miris pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa telah salah menuduh orang sebaik Sasame, tak mungkin gadis sebaik dia adalah orang jahat. Dia mendesah sedikit lalu tersenyum pada Sasame. Biarlah, pikiran itu dia simpan sendiri saja dan akan segera dia buang jauh-jauh.

Tak berapa lama Gaara dan Matsuri datang dan masuk ke dalam sambil membawa-bawa keranjang buah dan _bucket_ bunga. Matsuri dengan cekatan langsung meletakkan bunga-bunga itu di dalam vas dan Gaara meletakkan buah-buahan yang dia beli tadi di meja yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang Sasame.

"Aduh… Aku jadi merepotkan kalian semua… Terima kasih ya, semuanya!" balas Sasame sambil tersenyum senang ternyata teman-temannya begitu perhatian padanya, hampir saja dia luluh dan terlena dengan keadaan ini, tapi gadis itu langsung mencengkram kuat selimutnya untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**Sunagakure University…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Rei yang memutuskan untuk pergi dengan Vliss dan Serena akhirnya sampai juga di kampus Sunagakure.

"Memangnya orang yang ingin kita temui itu seperti apa sih?" tanya Rei yang penasaran dengan sosok orang yang akan dia temui saat ini. Saat ini ketiganya sedang berjalan sambil menaiki tangga.

"Seperti apa, ya… ?" Serena malah sengaja bersikap sok misterius yang membuat Rei semakin penasaran saja dibuatnya.

"Namanya Ivan Aufa, dia anak teknik yang sangat ahli dalam membetulkan benda-benda elektro dan dia juga mahir memodifikasi mesin!" sambar Vliss yang membangga-banggakan temannya itu. Mata Rei langsung berubah jadi bintang-bintang.

"Tapi kalau bicara dengannya kau harus hati-hati! Soalnya dia sedikit moody." Serena menambahkan kalau Ivan sosok yang angin-anginan dan _moody_, jadi kalau bicara dengannya harus hati-hati jangan sampai membuat _mood_-nya menjadi jelek. Rei langsung menelan ludah dan mengangguk, sepertinya tipikal orang seperti Ivan tidak akan cocok dengan dirinya pikir Rei.

.

.

SLAM!

"IVAN-SENPAI!" Vliss membuka sebuah pintu ruangan sambil berteriak memanggil nama seseorang. Gadis itu melambai ceria kepada seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit agak coklat.

"Huh? Vliss? Serena?" pemuda itu segera menoleh ke arah Vliss dan Serena dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"Lagi sibuk yah, senpai?" tanya Serena yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Ivan yang tampak seperti sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Disana juga terlihat ada beberapa laptop yang berjajar.

"Tidak juga. Ada apa kalian kemari?" pemuda itu segera berdiri sambil mengambil sebuah lap yang dia gunakan untuk mengelap tangannya. Dia langsung menatap Vliss dan Serena yang tak biasanya itu datang menemuinya, pasti mereka sedang butuh bantuan.

"Sebenarnya yang butuh bantuan bukan kami, tapi teman kami!" Vliss segera mendorong Rei yang sedang memegang laptop dengan cepat. Ivan langsung mengernyitkan alis sambil menatap Rei dengan heran.

"Ah, iya. Namaku Rei, kata Vliss dan Serena kau bisa membetulkan laptop ini, makanya aku kemari meminta bantuanmu." Rei yang sedikit kaget karena didorong tiba-tiba langsung menjelaskan maksudnya datang kepada Ivan. Dia menyodorkan laptop milik orang tua Jun pada pemuda itu.

"Hmm… Kelihatannya ini laptop model lama dan sepertinya sudah lama tidak dipakai." Pemuda yang bernama Ivan itu segera memperhatikan bentuk laptop yang ada di tangannya ini dengan seksama sambil manggut-manggut.

"Bagaimana? Bisa membetulkannya?" tanya Rei dengan penuh harap.

"Kurasa bisa, aku akan langsung mengerjakannya setelah memodifikasi motor ini. Lalu… " Ivan menyanggupi permintaan Rei dan mengatakan akan segera mengerjakannya setelah tugasnya yang satu selesai. Lalu dia menggantung kata-katanya sejenak, membuat ketiga remaja yang ada di depannya langsung menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Lalu, apa?" tanya ketiganya yang sudah gemas, apa sih yang mau dikatakan oleh Ivan sebenarnya.

"Lalu aku butuh bayaran tentunya!" jawab pemuda itu sambil setengah menyeringai.

"Eh? Ayolah, senpai bantu kami! Masa bayar sih!" Vliss langsung melancarkan jurus maut merayunya.

"Iya, nih! Senpai baik deh! Bantu kami, ya pleaseee~~" Serena juga ikut-ikutan merayu sambil bersikap manja pada Ivan.

"Senpaaaaaai~~ " Rei malah ikut-ikutan sambil kedip-kedipin mata sok aksi yang otomatis bikin Ivan merinding dan membuat Rei langsung digeplakin sama Vliss dan Serena.

"Najis lo!" dengus kedua gadis itu yang sukses keplakin kepala coklat pemuda itu, sedangkan yang dikeplakin hanya bisa meringis sambil mengelus-ngelus ubun-ubunannya yang terasa nyut-nyut.

"Uh, yang tadi itu bercanda! Udah, nanti dikerjain abis ini. Kalian kalau mau nunggu disini silahkan, atau kalau bosan bisa keliling kampus," kata Ivan sambil tertawa renyah. Dia menyuruh ketiga remaja itu untuk menunggunya.

"YAY! Makasih senpai!" Vliss dan Serena langsung bersorak riang dan secara bersamaan memeluk Ivan, membuat pemuda itu sedikit _blushing_.

"Kalau begitu kami tinggal dulu ya, senpai!" Vliss bergegas berlari kecil keluar dari ruangan _workshop_ itu.

"Kami mau keliling dulu!" sambung Serena yang lagi-lagi kembali menyeret Rei yang sebenarnya lagi males buat kemana-mana, tapi akhirnya pemuda itu pasrah saja membiarkan dirinya diseret-seret.

* * *

**Sunagakure Hospital…**

.

.

Di dalam kamar itu terlihat Sasame sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Gadis berambut _orange _itu terlihat begitu senang dan menikmati kebersamaannya.

"Eh, iya aku hampir lupa. Rei kemana? Biasanya dia selalu bersamamu, Nathan." Sasame yang baru teringat dengan Rei langsung bertanya heran kemana perginya pemuda berambut coklat muda itu.

"Oh, dia sedang ada urusan. Tapi dia titip salam untukmu, katanya semoga kau cepat sembuh!" jawab Nathan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan menyampaikan salam Rei pada Sasame.

"Oh, begitu… " gadis itu terlihat agak kecewa karena pemuda itu tidak ikut datang menjenguknya.

"Wah, wah! Ternyata disini sedang ramai, ya!" tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan muncul Arashi yang datang sambil membawakan bunga. Dia berjalan mendekati Sasame dan menepuk lembut kepala gadis itu.

"Selamat sore, Arashi-sensei!" sapa semuanya secara spontan begitu dilihatnya ada Arashi disana.

"Ah, jangan terlalu formal begitu! Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih karena kalian sudah menjenguk Sasame." Pemuda itu tersenyum begitu ramah dan terlihat sangat tulus, membuat siapapun yang melihat senyuman itu pasti akan luluh dan menganggap pemuda itu bagaikan seorang malaikat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pinjam Sasame sebentar ya. Dia harus melakukan _check_-up sekarang. Kalian tidak apa-apa, kan menunggu disini sebentar?" Arashi langsung menuntun Sasame untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya karena hari ini jadwalnya untuk memeriksakan keadaan lengannya pada dokter yang menanganinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami akan menunggu disini!" sambar Shiori cepat dan ikut membantu Sasame untuk turun dari tempat tidur.

-ooo-

**Back To Sunagakure University…**

.

.

Terlihat tiga remaja yang memakai seragam sekolah Sunagakure tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar lorong-lorong kampus sambil sesekali melihat-lihat nama ruangan-ruangan yang mereka lewati.

"Wah, sepi sekali ya… " gumam Serena yang melihat hampir seluruh ruangan yang mereka lalui begitu sepi, tidak ada satupun mahasiswa di dalamnya.

"Wajar lah! Sekarang sudah hampir jam lima sore, kemungkinan semua mahasiswa sudah pada pulang. Palingan yang ada di kampus sekarang cuma mahasiswa yang sedang melakukan kegiatan klub saja," sambar Rei dengan gaya yang nyebelin, bikin Serena pengen nabok itu anak tapi gak jadi.

"Jadi pengen cepet-cepet kuliah disini!" celetuk Vliss secara yang jadi berminat untuk kuliah di Sunagakure.

Setelah itu, ketiganya memilih untuk mencari makanan di kantin kampus, namun sayang kantin kampus juga sudah tutup. Keadaan disana juga gelap dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Yahhhhh, kantinnya tutup!" Vliss dan Serena mengeluh secara serempak begitu melihat kantin disana sudah tutup.

"Ya udahlah, balik lagi aja ke atas!" Rei sedikit menghela napas lalu mengusulkan untuk balik lagi ke atas. Vliss dan Serena menyetujuinya daripada mereka kesal lalu makan meja kantin yang ada disana, mendingan mereka balik lagi ke tempat Ivan.

Tapi begitu berbalik, di belakang mereka muncul sosok bertubuh besar yang saat ini tengah berdiri sambil menyeringai seram. Serena secara reflek ketiganya mundur ke belakang, merasa ngeri melihat perawakan orang besar itu.

"Haloo… " sapa pria besar itu sambil memamerkan sederet giginya yang tajam-tajam dan tak beraturan itu. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kantin menghalangi jalan keluar.

"Ck, dia lagi!" Rei langsung berdecak kesal begitu dilihatnya sosok pria besar itu yang dulu pernah mengejarnya dan nyaris saja melukainya.

"I-itu Raijin… Mau apa dia kemari… " Vliss yang mengenali sosok itu langsung ikut memilih mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dari pria itu.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Rei yang kini menatap tidak percaya pada Vliss dan Serena kalau ternyata dua gadis itu mengenal pria besar di hadapan mereka sekarang ini.

"Nanti saja kami ceritakan! Sekarang kita harus kabur dari sini dulu!" balas Vliss dengan cepat sambil melirik pintu lainnya untuk segera kabur dari sana. Seakan mengerti dengan maksud Vliss, Serena dan Rei segera berlari menuju pintu yang lainnya untuk melarikan diri.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa kabur dariku!" teriak pria besar yang bernama Raijn itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengangkat salah satu meja besar yang ada di kantin dan melemparnya ke arah mereka bertiga.

"AWAS!" Rei memperingati Vliss dan Serena sambil mendorong kedua gadis itu, sedangkan dia sendiri segera menghindar ke belakang.

BRAKH!

Meja itu melayang dan menabrak tembok di belakang mereka. Nyaris saja mereka terkena lemparan itu.

"Ayo cepat lari!" Rei langsung menyuruh kedua gadis itu untuk cepat-cepat lari. Vliss dan Serena yang sempat bengong tadi bergegas berlari ke depan disusul oleh Rei di belakangnya.

"JANGAN LARI KALIAN!" pria besar itu tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Dia ikut lari mengejar dari belakang.

-ooo-

"Nah, sekarang tinggal membetulkan laptop ini." Ivan yang tampaknya sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya segera beralih ke laptop tersebut dan mulai memeriksanya.

Pemuda itu mulai asik mengutak-ngatik tanpa menyadari adanya seseorang yang muncul di belakangnya. Orang tersebut terlihat sedang memegang sebuah kayu yang cukup besar. Kayu tersebut secara perlahan diarahkannya ke kepala Ivan, tapi Ivan tampaknya segera menyadari adanya kehadiran orang lain di belakangnya.

"Siapa kau!" Ivan segera menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati sosok laki-laki bertubuh besar yang kini tengah menyeringai dan mengangkat sebuah balok kayu yang cukup keras. Keringat dingin muncul dari pelipis pemuda itu.

BUAGH!

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, pria besar itu memukulkan balok kayu besar itu ke kepala Ivan membuat pemuda yang tak sempat menghindar itu segera terjatuh pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Hehehehe… " pria besar itu terkekeh begitu melihat Ivan pingsan tak berdaya. Dia segera mengambil laptop yang tadinya ingin dibetulkan Ivan. Sebenarnya dia salah ambil, karena laptop milik Jun masih tertutup oleh sarung laptop yang berada di sisi kirinya, sedangkan yang dia ambil laptop lain yang berada di sisi kanan Ivan.

-ooo-

_Drap drap drap drap drap!_

Disisi lain, Vliss, Serena dan Rei tengah berlari menaiki tangga dari kejaran Raijin.

"Ini aneh… Biasanya Raijin selalu berdua dengan kembarannya itu, tapi kenapa dia sekarang sendiri?" Vliss langsung merasakan firasat tidak enak, dia sudah tau kalau Raijin itu selalu melakukan tugasnya berdua dengan Fujin, tapi sekarang hanya dia seorang diri.

Mereka terdiam sambil terus berlari, ada segurat perasaan tidak enak di dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Perasaan buruk yang terlintas di dalam pikiran mereka…

"Jangan-jangan… " Serena bergumam kecil sambil melirik Rei dan Vliss.

"Ivan!" ketiganya serempak menyebutkan nama Ivan. Mereka merasa kalau yang satunya lagi sedang mengincar Ivan.

"Kita harus segera menemui Ivan!" kata Serena dengan panik. Dia khawatir kalau sampai terjadi hal buruk pada pemuda itu.

"Aku rasa dia mengincarku… Lebih baik kita berpencar, kalian ke tempat Ivan-senpai dan aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari kedua gadis itu, Rei langsung berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Benar saja pria besar itu lebih memilih untuk mengejar Rei.

"Sudah biarkan saja, Rei pasti bisa menjaga diri! Lebih baik kita cari Ivan-senpai!" Vliss segera menyeret Serena untuk pergi dan tidak mencemaskan keadaan temannya itu. Dia yakin Rei pasti bisa mengakali Raijin. Keduanya segera bergegas pergi ke tempat _workshop_ Ivan.

* * *

**Sunagakure Hospital…**

.

.

"Sasame, kami pulang dulu ya! Semoga cepat sembuh!" akhirnya Shiori dan teman-temannya berpamitan, karena hari sudah sore dan hampir pukul enam.

"Kalian hati-hati!" balas Sasame sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada kawan-kawannya. Satu-persatu dari mereka menghilang dari balik pintu, hingga akhirnya menyisakan Sasame sendiri di dalam ruangan itu.

"Akhirnya semua sudah pergi… " gadis itu menghela napas sambil menatap seisi kamarnya yang kosong. "Seandainya aku terlahir menjadi warga biasa… Apakah aku bisa berteman dengan mereka… " gumam gadis itu dengan pelan.

"Tapi kau tau itu tak mungkin, kan. Kita punya tugas dan harus kita lakukan demi Otogakure." Tiba-tiba saja Arashi muncul dari balik pintu dan dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasame.

"Aku tau, kau tidak usah khawatir." Sasame dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

-ooo-

**Back To Sunagakure Unversity…**

.

.

Terlihat dua gadis kembar itu berlari menuju _workshop_ tempat Ivan berada. Mereka berlari secepat mungkin untuk memastikan kalau keadaan pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Mereka khawatir kalau Fujin melukai Ivan.

BAM!

"IVAN-SENPAI!" kedua gadis itu berteriak memanggil Ivan secara serentak sambil membuka pintu tersebut dengan kasar.

Vliss dan Serena langsung berlari menghambur ke arah Ivan yang sedang tergeletak di atas lantai dengan darah yang menggenang.

"Ivan-senpai! Ivan-senpai bangun!" Vliss mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan keras.

"Ugh… " pemuda itu segera terbangun. Dia berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah.

"Ivan-senpai, syukurlah!" Serena langsung menghela napas lega begitu melihat pemuda itu terbangun.

Tapi kelegaan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, karena ternyata sosok pria besar itu kembali datang dan mengarahkan balok kayu yang dia gunakan sebelumnya untuk memukul Ivan kepada Vliss dan Serena yang ada di depannya. Sayangnya kedua gadis itu belum mengetahui sosok yang sedang mengincar mereka dari belakang.

"Kalian berdua awas!" Ivan dengan cepat mendorong Vliss dan Serena ke samping. Ivan menahan serangan balok kayu itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mencoba bertahan sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Ayo cepat bantu!" Vliss dan Serena tentu tidak tinggal diam. Kedua gadis itu segera bangun dan melancarkan tendangan ke perut pria besar itu.

Dug!

Dug!

Kedua gadis itu menendang persis di perut pria besar itu, tapi sayang tendangan itu tidak mampu membuat sang pria besar bergeming, bahkan meringis kesakitan saja tidak.

BUGH!

Pria besar itu berhasil menghempaskan Ivan ke samping. Pemuda itu terlempar cukup keras dan kembali terjatuh. Tapi serangannya tidak terhenti sampai disana saja, karena dia kembali mengayunkan kayunya untuk memukul Ivan. Untungnya Serena dan Vliss berhasil menyeret pemuda itu sehingga pukulan itu tidak mengenainya.

.

.

Disisi lain Rei yang berlari dari kejaran Raijin masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang ada. Pemuda itu bersembunyi di balik rak-rak buku. Napasnya setengah-setengah dengan keringat yang mengucur dari keningnya.

"Ketemu kau!" ternyata Raijin muncul di sampingnya. Rei dengan cekatan langsung berlari sambil menjatuhkan salah satu rak buku untuk menghalangi pria besar itu.

BRAKH!

Rak buku lainnya kembali dijatuhkan pemuda itu. Satu-persatu dia jatuhkan dan hal itu cukup menghambat pergerakan Raijin yang mengejarnya.

_Greb…_

'_Ini, kan… '_ tangan pemuda itu menyentuh sesuatu yang ada di salah satu rak disana. Sepertinya dia memiliki rencana dengan benda yang dia pegang itu. Diambilnya benda tersebut dan dia segera lari dari sana.

Vliss dan Serena yang berhasil lari dari ruangan tersebut sambil bersama Ivan yang sedang memegang laptop di tangannya bertemu dengan Rei yang juga sedang berlari dari kejauhan.

"Itu Rei!" Serena langsung menunjuk-nunjuk sosok pemuda yang sedang berlari menuju arah mereka.

"Cepat lari ke bawah!" Ivan menyuruh mereka untuk lari ke bawah.

* * *

Area parkir...

.

.

Mereka bertiga lari ke area parkiran yang berada di _basement_ (oke, jadi kampus ini ada _basement_ khusus untuk parkir mobil dan motor).

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Serena yang cemas kalau persembunyian mereka akan ditemukan oleh kedua orang itu. Mereka bersembunyi di balik-balik pilar besar yang menjadi penyangga di _basement_ itu.

"Kita harus menangkap kedua orang itu," kata Rei dengan serius membuat Vliss dan Serena membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dan berpikir kalau Rei sudah tidak waras.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Bahkan aku dan serena saja tidak bisa mengatasinya!" Vliss langsung memprotes usulan dari Rei dan menyuruh agar pemuda itu tidak memikirkan hal nekad seperti yang dia katakan barusan.

"Vliss benar! Apalagi Ivan-senpai terluka... " Serena juga sepakat dengan kata-kata Vliss.

"Disana ada tangga untuk tembus ke lantai dua... Mungkin kita bisa kesana secara perlahan... " Ivan menunjuk sebuah anak tangga yang berada di ujung yang tembus ke lantai dua.

Dengan perlahan sekali mereka berempat pergi menuju anak tangga yang ada di ujung tersebut. Mereka memang berhasil keluar secara diam-diam, tapi jejak darah yang ditinggalkan oleh Ivan membuat Raijin dan Fujin menyadarinya dan segera membuntuti mereka. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka selanjutnya? Apakah mereka akan tertangkap oleh Raijin dan Fujin?

**TBC...**

* * *

Yuki : Mungkin sampai chapter depan yang lebih banyak disorot OCnya. Well, sebelumnya saia sudah peringatkan akan ada chara death, dan saia harap siapapun chara yang death tidak membuat kalian marah. Akatsuki disini tentu keliatan wujudnya (ingat mereka juga memiliki tubuh NPC di game, kan?) jadi mereka bukan hantu gentayangan hehehe. Terima kasih buat pendapatnya mengenai pairing untuk Sakura.

Mengenai drama, saia akan menceritakan secara singkat mengenai Joker dan Marie di Neverland jauh sebelum Sakura dan kawan-kawan masuk heheh. Mulai dari sini satu-persatu masalah akan terkuak dan terpecahkan. Untuk Tifa dia mungkin tidak bisa saia munculkan disini (gomen), karena plot untuk Tifa disini tidak ada, kalau dia di masukkan ke cerita ini otomatis akan membuatnya menjadi antagonis.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya dan maaf telat update akhir-akhir ini, hohohoho. Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur. Kami tau fic kami masih banyak kekurangan, tapi kami harap kalian tetap bisa senang saat membacanya.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	25. NSS : Courage Act!

**A/N : Neverland Side Story akan segera tamat dan akan berlanjut ke Neverland 2. Mungkin klimaksnya pas di acara festival yang akan diadakan dan sekitar 10 chapter lagi or less (maybe more). Pokoknya gak jauh-jauh dari segitu. Saia ucapkan terima kasih buat yang mengikuti cerita ini dari Neverland sampai ke Side Story, big thanks and standing applause to all of you! Cerita ini tidak dapat berlanjut tanpa dukungan kalian semua, terima kasih sekali lagi.**

* * *

Warning : T rate, tokoh minor, OC, chara death (if you dislike this story just click back arrow, don't waste your time).

Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.

Pair : SasoriXSakura/KaoruXMarie (others hint).

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

This Story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader!

Enjoy this chapter and happy read.

.

Neverland Side Story

Chapter 23

(Courage act!)

.

.

Vliss, Serena, Rei dan Ivan berhasil keluar dari _basement_ dan pergi menuju lantai dua. Mereka pergi ke ruangan yang paling ujung yang merupakan ruangan kesehatan.

"Cepat kunci pintunya dan tutup tirainya!" Vliss menyuruh Rei dan Serena untuk mengunci pintu tersebut dan juga menutup tirai ruangan tersebut agar tidak terlihat. Sedangkan dia sendiri mulai mencari-cari perban ataupun obat yang bisa dia gunakan untuk Ivan.

"Serena bantu aku!" Vliss yang sedang mengelap darah di kepala Ivan langsung meminta Serena untuk ikut membantunya. Dia menunjuk gulungan perban yang belum terbuka dan meminta kembarannya itu untuk membuka gulungan tersebut. Tanpa banyak protes gadis itu segera melakukan apa yang disuruh Vliss padanya.

Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup bersih, Vliss mulai memperban kepala Ivan itu dengan beberapa gulungan agar pendarahan di kepalanya bisa sedikit di atasi.

"Tch! Gawat, dia menuju kemari!" Rei yang sedang mengawasi dari balik tirai segera berdecih kesal saat dilihatnya kedua pria besar itu sedang berjalan menuju arah ruangan dimana mereka berada. Dengan cepat pemuda itu meninggalkan sisi jendela.

"Bantu aku untuk menahan pintunya dengan ini!" Rei meminta Serena untuk membantunya mendorong benda-benda berat yang ada disana.

_Greeeeet…_

Rei dan Serena menyeret rak-rak peralatan ke dekat pintu untuk menahan pintu tersebut.

"Hah? Bagaimana mereka bisa tau kita disini?" Vliss bertanya sambil setengah menggerutu karena tampaknya kedua pria besar itu mengetahui kalau mereka saat ini berada di dalam ruangan kesehatan.

"Darah… " jawab Rei sambil menunjuk bercak-bercak darah yang menetes di lantai ruangan tersebut.

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Serena yang lagi-lagi panik. Dia khawatir kalau penyangga itu tidak akan kuat, mengingat yang mengejar mereka memiliki kekuatan yang besar seperti monster.

"Sial! Disaat seperti ini _handphone_-ku malah _low_-_bat_!" Vliss menggebrak kasur dengan kesal sambil meratapi _handphone_-nya yang _low_-_bat_, begitu juga dengan milik Serena. Rei sendiri _handphone_-nya malah sudah mati sejak tadi.

"Kalau begini kita tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun untuk diminta bantuan… " Serena tertunduk bingung sambil berpikir yang tidak-tidak akan segera menimpa mereka.

"_Handphone_-ku juga hancur karena terlempar tadi… " Ivan juga menimpali kalau _handphone_-nya sendiri terlempar akibat serangan orang itu sebelumnya.

_Dug dug dug dug!_

Benar saja, akhirnya pintu itu diketuk dengan sangat keras dari arah depan. Sepertinya kedua orang itu sengaja tidak langsung mendobrak pintu itu dan ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan menakut-nakuti Rei dan yang lainnya.

"Bantu aku menarik benda lainnya!" Rei segera menyeret sebuah lemari kaca yang ada disana dan langsung dibantu oleh Serena.

"Ugh… " tampaknya luka di kepala Ivan cukup parah. Pemuda itu kembali memegangi kepalanya lagi.

"Kita harus segera membawa Ivan keluar dari sini, kalau tidak… " Vliss menatap cemas pada Ivan, dia khawatir kalau pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

_Greeeet…_

Rei dan Serena berusaha menarik kasur yang ada di sebelah Ivan untuk menahan pintu tersebut.

_Blugh… !_

Benar saja, pemuda itu pingsan. Sepertinya dia sudah mencapai batas _limit _untuk menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya itu.

"Uh… Aku punya rencana… " Rei tiba-tiba saja mengatakan kalau dia punya rencana. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang berusaha menarik Ivan dari tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan dia menarik pemuda itu dan membawanya ke salah satu lemari besar yang ada disana (lemari itu berisi jas-jas putih, baju untuk penjaga ruang kesehatan).

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Vliss dengan bingung, masih belum mengerti apa yang mau dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Kalian masuk juga." Pemuda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Vliss, tapi langsung menyuruh kedua gadis itu untuk ikut masuk ke dalam lemari.

"Eh? Apa-apaan sih!" Serena dan Vliss langsung menepis tangan Rei yang sedang menarik keduanya.

_Dug dug dug dug!_

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Cepat atau lambat kedua orang itu pasti akan bosan dan memilih untuk benar-benar mendobrak pintu ini!" Rei langsung memarahi kedua gadis itu sambil melirik pintu yang kelihatannya akan segera didobrak. Dia tidak ingin disaat seperti ini digunakan untuk berdebat dan dia berharap keduanya menuruti apa kata-katanya.

"Ingat, jangan bersuara! Saat kedua orang itu sudah pergi dari sini, kalian segera keluar membawa Ivan dan cari bantuan!" kedua gadis itu akhirnya menuruti perkataan Rei. Pemuda itu menyuruh keduanya untuk menjaga Ivan dan jangan sampai ketahuan.

.

"Aku akan memancing mereka berdua untuk mengejarku, dan setelah mereka terpancing kalian segera pergi dari sini, ingat itu!" pemuda itu kembali mengingatkan Vliss dan Serena agar tidak lupa melakukan apa yang dia minta. Sepertinya dia memang sudah bertekad bulat untuk menangkap kedua orang besar itu. Dia menyerahkan laptop milik Jun pada Vliss, kemudian dia menutup pintu lemari itu dan menguncinya.

"Jangan lupa, kata-kataku… " lalu dia memberikan kunci itu pada Serena dari lubang lemari tersebut (model lemarinya yang ada lubang-lubang sebagian di bagian atasnya). Setelah itu dia mengambil obat merah yang ada di rak kemudian dia berlari ke arah jendela dan membuka jendela tersebut. Rei menggeser jendela itu dengan agak keras agar terdengar oleh Raijin dan Fujin yang ada di luar.

"Sepertinya mereka berusaha kabur!" terdengar suara dari arah depan pintu, kelihatannya taktik Rei berhasil. Pemuda itu setengah tersenyum mengetahui kalau kedua orang itu bereaksi sesuai dengan dugaannya. Dia langsung melompat keluar jendela sambil meneteskan obat merah tersebut (tak lupa sebelumnya dia menghilangkan jejak darah yang asli dari lantai).

BRAKH!

Akhirnya kedua orang yang sudah bosan bermain-main itu segera mendobrak pintu tersebut. Serena dan Vliss sempat tercengang kaget melihat pintu itu hancur begitu saja. Kedua gadis itu langsung menutupi diri dengan baju-baju yang tergantung di lemari itu.

"Mereka sepertinya kabur dari jendela! Lihat jejak darah ini!" salah satu pria besar yang memakai kaos coklat menunjuk ke arah lantai yang terdapat bercak darah (yang sebenarnya itu obat merah) yang mengarah ke arah jendela yang sudah tergeser (yang pakai kaos coklat Fujin dan yang kaos biru Raijin).

"Hehehehe… Mereka benar-benar bodoh sekali! Ayo kita kejar mereka dan kita habisi!" timpal pria besar yang memakai kaos biru itu sambil menyeringai.

CRASH!

Kedua pria besar itu menghancurkan jendela itu dan langsung keluar mengikuti jejak darah yang mereka lihat. Keduanya berjalan di pinggiran beranda sambil berjalan lurus yang menuju ke arah ruangan lain (saia harap kalian bisa membayangkannya, jadi di pinggirannya itu ada beranda/jalanan kecil yang saling terhubung ke ruangan-ruangan lain, yang sering kabur lewat jendela pas di sekolah pasti paham bener bentuknya kayak gimana).

"Sepertinya keadaan sudah aman… " Serena melirik-lirik ke sekeliling ruangan sambil menyingkirkan baju-baju yang menutupi dirinya. Di ruangan sudah tidak siapa-siapa lagi dan sepertinya kedua orang itu sukses terpancing.

"Kita harus segera melakukan apa kata Rei!" Vliss dengan cepat membuka pintu lemari dan keluar dari sana sambil merangkul Ivan yang masih pingsan. Serena pelan-pelan keluar dan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati.

"Mereka sudah tidak terlihat!" Serena melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Vliss untuk maju. Keadaan di depan kelihatannya memang sudah aman.

"Bagus! Ayo bantu aku!" kesempatan itu segera digunakan kedua gadis itu untuk pergi dari sana untuk keluar dari kampus.

* * *

Disisi lain Nathan yang sedang berusaha menghubungi Rei menjadi kesal karena panggilannya tidak di angkat oleh anak itu, pesan yang dia kirimkan juga tidak dibalas.

"Arghhh! Sebenarnya sedang apa sih itu anak! Kenapa mendadak gak ada kabar gini sih!" pemuda itu setengah menjerit frustasi karena tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari temannya itu, membuatnya penasaran apa sih yang sedang dilakukan Rei? Atau jangan-jangan dia malah sedang asik-asikan sama Vliss dan Serena.

"Hah… Sudah, lah! Nanti juga dia menghubungi memberi kabar… " akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah. Dia membanting dirinya di atas kasur empuknya sambil menerawang menatap langit-langit. Sebenarnya dia penasaran sekali, ingin tau mengenai laptop itu, tapi apa daya. Dia mencoba menghubungi Rei, Serena dan Vliss tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon.

"Aneh sekali… Kenapa disaat bersamaan mereka bertiga sulit dihubungi… " gumam pemuda itu sambil berpikir. _'Atau jangan-jangan… Terjadi sesuatu? Ini gawat kalau hal itu sampai terjadi!'_ Nathan mulai mengkhawatirkan ketiga temannya, karena saat ini memang seperti ada orang-orang yang mengincar mereka. Dengan cepat pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu dia menghubungi Jun dan juga Gaara untuk menemaninya ke kampus.

.

.

Kembali pada Rei yang saat ini sedang berlari dari kejaran kedua orang besar itu. Dia masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan dan tetap menumpahkan obat merah yang memang sengaja dia ambil tadi.

BRAKH!

Pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil membanting keras pintu ruangan itu untuk menarik perhatian kedua orang pengejarnya.

"Arah suaranya dari sini! Ayo cepat kejar!" pria besar berbaju coklat itu menunjuk ke arah salah satu ruangan. Mereka segera menaiki jendela tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Heheheh… Sepertinya mereka kabur lewat tempat ini," ucap pria yang satunya sambil terkekeh, mereka bergegas mengikuti jejak darah yang ditumpahkan itu. Keduanya mengikuti jejak buatan itu sampai keluar ruangan.

.

.

"A-apa ini? Jejaknya menghilang!" begitu sampai di luar ternyata terjadi hal yang tidak mereka duga, jejak darah itu menghilang. Tentu saja hal ini membuat kedua pria besar itu bingung.

"Jangan panik Fujin! Salah satu dari mereka terluka, pasti mereka tidak bisa lari jauh dari sini!" tampaknya pria yang satu lebih bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Dia menyuruh kembarannya untuk tidak panik. "Kita periksa satu-persatu ruangan yang ada disini, mulai dari ruangan sebelah." Pria yang bernama Raijin itu langsung tersenyum licik. Keduanya mendatangi ruangan kelas sebelah dengan langkah mantap.

'_Ini gawat! Mereka ke arah sini!' _Rei yang tak menduga kalau keduanya berjalan ke arah kiri langsung mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi di ruangan itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia segera masuk ke dalam bawah meja dosen yang pinggirannya tertutupi. Beruntung baginya yang dapat dengan muat masuk ke dalam.

'_Aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan mereka.' _Anak itu segera membuka laptopnya, entah apa yang mau dilakukannya dengan laptop itu.

-ooo-

Sedangkan disisi lain Serena dan Vliss berhasil membawa Ivan ke pos kepolisian setempat yang berjarak 100 meter dari kampus. Dengan tertatih keduanya membawa pemuda itu, dan para polisi penjaga yang melihat segera membantu mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini?" tanya seorang polisi yang ada disana begitu melihat keadaan Ivan yang terluka cukup parah.

"Ada seseorang yang berusaha membunuh kami di kampus Sunagakure! Salah satu teman kami masih tertinggal disana, tolong kami!" jawab Vliss menjelaskan situasi yang mereka alami, dan dia juga meminta tolong pada polisi itu untuk segera menolong Rei.

"Kalau begitu bawa masuk anak itu ke dalam pos!" polisi itu dengan sigap membawa Ivan ke dalam pos lalu menidurkan pemuda itu di atas tempat duduk panjang yang ada di dalam pos.

"Kau cepat panggil ambulan!" polisi itu menyuruh temannya untuk segera memanggil ambulan.

"Siap, pak!" balas polisi itu yang segera berlari ke belakang untuk menelpon ambulan.

"Dan kau, antar aku ke sana untuk menolong temanmu itu!" kemudian polisi itu juga meminta Vliss untuk mengantarkan ke kampus tersebut. Dia segera mengambil jaket polisinya, borgol serta pistol. Setelah semua dirasanya sudah lengkap, polisi itu segera pergi keluar dan mengambil motor. Polisi tersebut pergi bersama Vliss menuju kampus Sunagakure, sedangkan Serena tetap di pos menjaga Ivan sambil menunggu datangnya ambulan.

.

.

Kembali ke Rei. Pemuda itu masih terlihat nyaman dalam tempat persembunyiannya. Dia sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya sambil setengah menyeringai. Tak jauh darinya dua orang besar, Raijin dan Fujin tengah memeriksa ruangan itu.

_Beeep… _

Tiba-tiba saja salah satu komputer di ruangan itu menyala, membuat kedua orang itu kaget dan segera menuju ke arah komputer itu.

_Beep beep beep beep beep!_

Tak lama komputer-komputer lain ikut menyala dan kedua orang tersebut kebingungan dengan kejadian tersebut.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Ke-kenapa komputer-komputernya menyala sendiri!" salah satu dari mereka (Fujin) langsung panik dan ketakutkan. Dia merapatkan dirinya pada Raijin yang juga terlihat bingung.

"Hahahah… Rasakan kalian!" gumam Rei dengan pelan sambil menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa terlalu keras.

"Nando demo anata no namae yobu kara, omoidashite hoshikute koe karete mo!" dari masing-masing komputer itu terdengar satu bait lagu yang keluar. Lalu muncul gambar seorang gadis di layar komputer-komputer itu.

"Aku takut!" Fujin yang lebih penakut dari Raijin langsung jongkok ketakutan, sementara Raijin sibuk menyadarkan kembarannya.

"Bagus, sepertinya mereka sedang terfokus di tengah!" Rei mengintip dari balik tempat persembunyiannya dan melihat kedua orang itu sedang kebingungan. Kesempatan itu dia gunakan untuk menyelinap keluar.

BAM!

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbanting dan langsung ditutup dari luar.

"Kurang ajar! Cepat buka pintunya!" kedua pria itu langsung menggedor-gedor pintu yang dikunci dari luar itu oleh Rei.

"Lihat saja, kalau sampai tertangkap akan kami patahkan tulang-tulangmu itu!" ancam Fujin dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak, sedangkan Rei hanya tersenyum meledek dari luar.

"Sial! Dia meledek kita! Ayo hancurkan pintunya!" Raijin yang ikut-ikutan emosi langsung menggedor pintu itu dengan keras bersama dengan Fujin. Rei tercengang melihat penyangga pintu itu hampir lepas.

_'Mereka benar-benar monster! Aku harus kabur dari sini!'_ tanpa berpikir dua kali Rei bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu menuju lantai satu.

BRAAKH!

Benar saja, pintu itu akhirnya berhasil didobrak oleh Raijin dan Fujin sampai hancur. Begitu melihat Rei yang berlari menuruni tangga, keduanya langsung saja mengejarnya.

_'Astaga… Pintu benar-benar dihancurkan!'_ Rei yang sempat mendengar suara pintu itu didobrak langsung membatin ngeri membayangkan kalau dia benar-benar tertangkap, nyawanya pasti akan tamat.

.

.

Pemuda itu akhirnya berlari menuju kantin dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menemukan jalan buntu. Dia mengacak-ngacak di lemari kaca makanan kantin seperti sedang mencari sesuatu disana.

"Kau tak bisa lari anak kecil!" Fujin akhirnya sampai duluan. Dia langsung berdiri di depan pintu bagian belakang kantin itu.

"Akan kupatahkan kakimu itu!" sambung Raijin sambil berteriak mengancam. Dia berdiri di pintu yang ada di ujung depan. Rei langsung bingung harus lari kemana lagi.

"Tak ada lagi jalan bagimu untuk lari lagi!" kedua pria itu berjalan mendekati Rei yang semakin terpojok.

* * *

Vliss dan polisi itu akhirnya tiba juga di depan kampus. Keduanya segera memasuki halaman kampus sambil melihat kesekeliling.

"Temanmu ada dimana?" tanya polisi itu sambil mengeluarkan senjata dari sakunya.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi kemungkinan dia ada di atas!" Vliss hanya bisa menebak-nebak saja dan mengatakan kalau Rei mungkin berada di lantai atas.

"Baiklah ayo kita segera periksa ke atas!" tanpa mengulur-ulur waktu lagi, polisi itu dan Vliss langsung bergegas berlari menuju anak tangga yang ada di lorong.

.

.

"Ka-kalian berhenti sampai disana!" Rei dengan setengah mengancam menyuruh kedua orang itu berhenti di tempatnya.

"Kau mengancam kami bocah? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Raijin malah tertawa sambil setengah mengejek Rei. Dia yakin anak itu hanya sedang menggertaknya saja.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekat atau akan kulempar kalian dengan ini!" Rei sepertinya bersungguh-sungguh dengan omongannya. Dia menunjukkan sesuatu, benda yang akan dia lemparkan. Tapi bukannya takut, kedua pria itu malah langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Kau mau melempar kami dengan tepung?" kedua pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mentertawakan Rei yang dianggapnya konyol mau melempar mereka dengan tepung.

"Heh… Tepung itu bisa menjadi senjata yang cukup berbahaya kalau kalian tidak waspada!" balas Rei yang terlihat santai saja, bahkan dia sempat melemparkan senyuman meremehkan pada kedua orang itu.

"Hahahaha kau boleh melempar tepung kalau mau membuat kue!" Raijin dan Fujin masih saja tetap tertawa dan membuat Rei sedikit naik darah.

"Hah, kalian yang akan jadi kue! Rasakan ini!" pemuda itu melemparkan kantong tepung yang sebelumnya dia temukan tadi tepat ke arah Raijin dan Fujin. Kedua orang itu terus tertawa saja sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tepung yang melayang di atas kepala mereka dan mulai menghamburkan butir-butir tepungnya dari kantong tersebut. Pemuda itu lalu menyalakan korek api yang berhasil dia temukan di lemari makanan kantin tadi, dia menyeringai sedikit lalu menyalakan api tersebut.

"AWAS LEDAKAN!" pemuda itu melemparkan korek api yang menyala itu ke arah tepung yang sudah agak berhamburan di udara. Setelah itu dia segera berjongkok dan melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Huh?" Raijin dan Fujin menatap ke atas dengan _slow_ _motion_. Sesaat kemudian…

BLAAAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar disana, dan tentu saja suara ledakan yang besar itu langsung menarik perhatian Vliss dan polisi itu. Keduanya bergegas turun lagi ke bawah dan polisi itu segera menghubungi kantor pusat karena mendengar ledakan tadi.

-ooo-

"Itu Rei!" Vliss langsung menunjuk sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang baru saja keluar dari kantin dengan tergesa. Rei yang melihat ada Vliss beserta polisi, segera berlari menghampiri keduanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Barusan ada suara ledakan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya polisi itu sambil mengecek keadaan Rei untuk memastikan apakah anak itu terluka atau tidak.

"Hahaha, kuharap kedua orang itu tidak mati! Lebih baik cepat kau tahan keduanya sebelum mereka sadar dan mengamuk!" balas Rei dengan setengah tertawa sambil mengingat wajah bodoh Raijin dan Fujin saat terkena ledakan tadi.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini. Aku akan masuk ke dalam untuk memeriksa." Polisi itu meminta Vliss dan Rei untuk menunggu di luar, lalu dia masuk ke dalam ruangan kantin untuk memeriksa keadaan.

.

.

"Uhuk… Uhuk… Huk!" begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, sang polisi langsung terbatuk-batuk dengan debu yang berterbangan (yang sebenarnya itu adalah tepung). Dia berjalan secara perlahan sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan melihat ada dua orang pria bertubuh besar yang tergeletak di lantai dengan tubuh yang luka-luka dan dalam keadaan pingsan. Polisi itu sedikit menggeleng dan berpikir bagaimana caranya dua orang bertubuh raksasa itu bisa dirobohkan.

"Hey! Cepat di tahan sebelum mereka sadar!" Rei meneriaki polisi itu dari kejauhan menyuruhnya untuk segera menahan kedua orang besar itu. Polisi itu segera tersadar dan langsung memborgol tangan kedua orang itu (mereka masing-masing diborgol dengan satu tangan).

"Dengan begini kita tinggal tunggu polisi bantuan datang," ucap polisi itu yang sekarang berdiri di depan kantin sambil menunggu polisi bantuan yang sebelumnya dia minta untuk datang menuju kampus Sunagakure.

.

.

20 menit setelah itu, polisi bantuan yang dihubungi akhirnya datang juga dan segera mengangkut Fujin dan Raijin ke dalam mobil.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya telah membantu kepolisian!" salah satu polisi yang datang mengucapkan terima kasih sambil memberikan hormat.

"Sama-sama… " balas Rei yang sepertinya tidak bergairah. Dia langsung duduk dengan lemas di salah satu bangku taman kampus yang dekat dengan kantin.

Polisi bantuan itu segera pergi meninggalkan lokasi sambil membawa kedua penjahat itu. selang beberapa saat Vliss dan Rei dengan diantar oleh polisi tadi berjalan menuju luar. Disana mereka bertemu dengan Gaara, Jun dan juga Nathan yang berlari masuk ke kampus dengan tergesa.

"Ternyata kalian masih disini?" Nathan adalah orang pertama yang langsung bertanya begitu mendekati Vliss dan Rei.

"Kami tadi melihat ada mobil polisi keluar dari sini, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara yang penasaran dengan mobil polisi yang tadi berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Hah… Ceritanya panjang! Besok saja diceritakan! Sekarang aku mau tanya sesuatu pada Vliss." Rei tidak menjawab, dia malah mengibaskan tangannya sambil memasang wajah bosan, kemudian dia beralih menatap Vliss. Dia penasaran apa hubungannya gadis itu dengan Raijin dan Fujin yang mengejar mereka.

"Ah, ceritanya panjang! Besok saja kuceritakan!" balas gadis itu sambil setengah terkekeh. Rei langsung memutar kedua bola matanya, menyadari kalau gadis itu mengembalikan kata-katanya. "Lebih baik kita ke pos polisi untuk menanyakan keadaan Ivan! Apakah dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit atau belum," sambung gadis itu yang lebih memilih untuk memikirkan keadaan Ivan yang mereka tinggal di pos. Berharap saja pemuda itu masih bisa diselamatkan. Rei langsung menghela napas, baru ingat pada pemuda itu.

Akhirnya mereka semua berjalan menuju pos polisi terdekat sambil berjalan kaki untuk mengecek keadaan Ivan yang ditinggal disana. Di dalam perjalanan itulah Rei menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Vliss juga menjelaskan kalau Raijin dan Fujin itu merupakan dua orang suruhan dari Izky Klein, yang merupakan anak dari pengusaha berlian yang terkenal kaya-raya itu. Alasan kenapa sampai Izky juga terlibat dalam hal ini, dia juga tidak tau tapi dia akan menanyakannya pada pemuda yang sempat dulu menjadi pacarnya itu.

Apakah dengan ini satu musuh sudah tertangkap dan keadaan sudah aman? Lalu apakah Izky ada kaitannya dengan Kaito, Sasame dan juga Arashi?

**TBC…**

* * *

Yuki : Sedikit penjelasan, yang dilakukan Rei itu bukan sulap, tapi teknik marionette dimana dia mengendalikan beberapa komputer untuk melakukan apapun yang dia perintahkan. Teknik ini sebenarnya butuh waktu lama (termasuk tingkat tinggi juga) tapi dia sebelumnya pernah melakukan hacking pada komputer-komputer itu jadinya dia bisa dengan cepat mengkontrolnya. Tap hacker yang udah jago biasanya mampu mengendalikan satu kompie lain (untuk ini infonya saia dapat dari Riku). Jadi tindakan yang dilakukan Rei itu bukan asal dan memang bisa dilakukan (don't ask me to do how? It's secret).

Untuk ledakan tepung itu bisa digunakan kok, tapi jangan dicontoh yah karena lumayan bahaya (kecuali kalian nekad dan cari perkara). Mungkin bisa diaplikasikan kalau kalian dalam keadaan bahaya? hehehe. Sekali lagi jangan ditiru kecuali benar-benar butuh dan terdesak.

Maaf, untuk chapter ini lebih banyak menampilkan OC, tapi ke depannya sudah tidak kok. Wah tak saia sangka ada yang suka Sasori dan Hidan juga sama Pein *tos*.

Yap, sekali lagi saia ucapkan terimakasih atas support dari kalian semua untuk fic ini, saia terharu (serius). Mungkin adegan action akan diperbanyak lagi. Terima kasih sekali lagi, untuk saran, ide, kritik dan pendapat boleh lewat review ataupun PM.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	26. NSS : Their true identity!

A/N : Drama mungkin akan segera dibuat beberapa chapter ke depan, dan mungkin nantinya ending disini masih mengandung misteri. Dan kemungkinan ada sebagian dari tokoh di sini kembali muncul dalam Neverland Side Story dan ada juga yang tidak. Saia hanya berharap kalian bisa puas. Di bagian ini mungkin tergambarkan kalau Arashi tidak sepenuhnya patuh pada Kaito dan jelas terlihat dia memiliki niat yang berbeda, dimana Kaito menginginkan kode itu sedangkan Arashi ingin menghilangkannya. Dia juga tampak bekerjasama dengan orang yang tak terduga. Sasame juga jadi saia gambarkan sedikit manipulatif dan err berbisa. Yah, selamat membaca, maaf kalau banyak terdapat kesalahan pada chapter ini.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, banyak tokoh minor, ada OC, chara death (if you dislike it just click back and don't waste your time).**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Friendship/Humor/Mystery/Angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pairing : SasoriXSakura (most from his vision)/KaoruXMarie (others).  
**

**Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Masashi Kishimoto kecuali OC.  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18.  
**

**Dedicate to all reader, please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 24  
**

**(Their true identity!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kejadian tertangkapnya Fujin dan Raijin membuat Rei, Serena dan Vliss harus bolak-balik ke sidang pengadilan selama beberapa kali untuk menjadi saksi. Mereka didampingi oleh Arashi yang ternyata merupakan seorang pengacara di luar pekerjaannya sebagai guru, dan hal ini tentu membuat Arashi secara otomatis mengetahui semua permasalahan yang terjadi pada anak-anak muridnya itu. Mulai dari sekelompok orang yang muncul untuk menyerang mereka, masalah Raijin dan Fujin, sampai pada masalah Jun dan tentang kode itu akhirnya ikut diceritakan. Tampaknya saat ini Arashi sudah menjadi orang yang sangat dipercayai oleh Rei dan teman-temannya. Arashi yang bersikap begitu baik, seolah menjadi malaikat penolong tidak membuat mereka curiga siapa sebenarnya dia di balik topeng malaikatnya. Karena sebenarnya pemuda yang sengaja datang dari Otogakure itu adalah mata-mata yang bekerja sama dengan Kaito. Arashi dan Sasame adalah mata-mata dan belum ada yang menyadarinya akan hal itu.

"Terima kasih atas semua bantuannya sensei! Kami tidak tau harus bagaimana kalau tidak didampingi oleh sensei! Pasti kami akan menjadi sangat tegang dan gugup di pengadilan," ucap Rei pada pria berusia 20 tahun lebih itu. Hari ini sidang untuk kasus Fujin dan Raijin sudah selesai dan dia benar-benar merasa sangat lega, karena itu berarti dia tidak perlu datang lagi ke pengadilan.

"Sama-sama. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk melindungi murid-muridku," balas pria itu sambil tersenyum tipis. _'Bagus, dengan begini mereka akan mempercayaiku tanpa adanya kecurigaan'._

"Tapi sebisa mungkin hindari diri dari masalah, kalian mengerti? Apalagi sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas. Jangan sampai nilai kalian terganggu karena masalah ini!" Arashi mengingatkan murid-muridnya untuk fokus pada pelajaran mereka sekaligus mengingatkan mereka untuk selalu waspada.

"Beres-sensei!" balas Vliss, Serena dan Rei secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok di sekolah!" akhirnya pria itu berpamitan dan berpisah jalan dari Rei dan kawan-kawan. Pria itu memang mengajar juga di sekolah lain selain di sekolah utama Sunagakure.

"Sekarang kita bagaimana?" tanya Serena dengan bingung, masalahnya hari ini mereka terpaksa tidak sekolah karena urusan sidang tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jenguk Ivan-senpai? Ajak yang lainnya juga!" Vliss langsung melonjak senang sambil memberikan usul untuk menjenguk Ivan di rumah sakit.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menghubungi Nathan dan yang lainnya!" timpal Serena ikutan senang, dan dia mulai memencet-mencet tombol _keypad_-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku ijin untuk tidak ikut, ya!" kata Rei yang tumben-tumbenan memilih untuk tidak ikut, tidak seperti biasanya.

"E-eh? Mau kemana?" tanya Serena yang heran melihat sikap pemuda itu yang terlihat seperti tergesa-gesa.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang!" balas Rei yang segera berlari kecil memisahkan diri dari kedua gadis itu. "Titip salam saja untuk Ivan-senpai! Oh, ya jangan lupa katakan pada Nathan atau Jun untuk mengambil laptop itu dari Ivan!" sambung cowok itu yang menitipkan pesan, setelah itu dia melambaikan tangan pada kedua temannya dan bergegas berlari pergi dari sana.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja?" tanya Serena yang masih bingung, sedangkan Vliss terkikik geli melihat kelakuan adik kembarannya yang sedang bingung itu.

"Hihihihihi, aku yakin kalau Rei ingin pergi menemui Sasame!" kata Vliss sambil geleng-geleng dan setengah terkekeh melihat sikap Rei barusan.

"Hee?" Serena langsung menatap curiga pada Vliss, sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu yang dia tidak ketahui.

"Kau pasti tidak tau! Sasame dan Rei itu sudah jadian!" pernyataan Vliss yang sekarang ini sukses membuat Serena _jawdrop_ dengan mata melotot tidak percaya mendengar kabar itu.

"Kapan? Kok bisa?" tanya Serena yang masih tidak bisa percaya, soalnya dia merasa kalau Rei adalah tipe cowok yang gak mementingkan yang namanya cinta apalagi yang namanya pacaran, tapi ternyata yang terjadi malah di luar dugaan.

"Aku juga tau dari Shiori! Sekarang dia pasti sedang menuju rumah Sasame!" balas Vliss sambil geleng-geleng. Sebenarnya sih dia juga tidak percaya kalau cowok konyol itu bisa juga mendapatkan pacar seperti Sasame dan yang tidak terduga gadis itu menerimanya, benar-benar keajaiban pikirnya.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan! Lebih baik kita ke sekolah buat menunggu yang lain dan dari sana kita bisa berangkat sama-sama!" Vliss mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Serena yang masih bengong. Gadis yang tersadar dari lamunannya itu segera mengangguk cepat dan keduanya melangkah menuju arah sekolah mereka.

* * *

**Sunagakure University…**

.

.

Di kampus Sunagakure terlihat anak-anak yang akan mengisi acara drama sedang berlatih. Mereka semua tampak begitu bersemangat. Mereka semua berlatih _full_ setiap hari dari pagi sampai siang demi suksesnya acara drama tersebut, dan melibatkan banyak pihak yang turut serta dalam acara ini.

Saat ini sedang terlihat Marie sedang berlatih adegan bersama Fei dan latihan mereka ditonton banyak orang, tentu saja karena mereka ingin melihat pasangan ini. Salah satu yang ikut menyaksikan adalah Kaoru. Dia duduk di pinggiran sambil melihat latihan drama tersebut, meskipun dia sedikit enggan tapi nyatanya dia datang juga untuk melihat atas permintaan Marie.

"Sigh… " pemuda itu tampak menghela napas sambil menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Disana selain anak-anak drama, ada juga beberapa anak lain yang juga turut mengisi acara seperti _dance _dan nyanyi, hanya saja bagian anak-anak yang nyanyi biasanya berlatih setelah latihan drama tersebut, sedangkan yang mengisi acara dance ikut berlatih di belakang.

"Yo! Kenapa dari tadi kau terus menghela napas?" tanya Aoba yang muncul sambil menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya bosan… " balas pemuda itu segera merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, dapat terlihat sekali kalau dia memang sedang jenuh.

"Kenapa tidak latihan saja? Kau juga ikut mengisi acara, kan?" sambar Sasori yang langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu latihan lagi." Pemuda itu setengah menyeringai sambil memamerkan satu buah kartu di tangannya yang kemudian berubah menjadi sederetan kartu hati _full_ _house_. Sasori hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan katakan kau bosan karena melihat mereka berdua… Atau… Cemburu, ya?" celetuk Aoba sambil memainkan kedua alisnya dan nyengir lebar.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa dia memintaku untuk menemaninya, apa dia sengaja?" balas Kaoru yang kelihatannya sedang bingung sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Kau ini aneh! Kalau memang bosan kenapa juga kau mau menemaninya? Kau bisa saja menolak permintaannya, kan!" sambar Sasori yang sedikit menyadari kalau Kaoru itu sedikit lamban untuk mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Sekarang dia hanya bisa geleng-geleng saja melihat kelakuan tidak jelasnya Kaoru.

"Benar juga, ya… Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi saja dari sini." Seperti mendapatkan petuah dari omongan Sasori, pemuda itu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Marie hanya bisa melihat pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan sambil sedikit menghela napas, kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan latihannya.

-ooo-

Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk pergi ke atap kampus sambil memandangi langit biru. Hari itu memang begitu cerah sekali, langit di atas terlihat begitu bersih tanpa cacat. Udara yang hangat berhembus disekitarnya, membuat pemuda itu sedikit memejamkan mata untuk menikmati terpaan angin tersebut.

"Kuharap kedatangan kami tidak mengganggu." Datang dua orang yang menghampiri Kaoru yang sedang bersandar pada besi penyangga disana.

"Kalian… Mau apa kalian menemuiku?" tanya Kaoru yang tampaknya memang agak terganggu dengan kehadiran dua orang yang baru datang itu.

"Kami kemari ingin menanyakan bagaimana dengan tugas yang diberikan Alice padamu? Bukankah kau seharusnya membunuh Sasori, bukan malah berteman dengannya!" seorang gadis berambut pendek tampak berkacak pinggang di depan Kaoru dan dari nada bicaranya saja sudah ketahuan kalau dia sedang kesal. Dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Kaoru bisa berteman dengan korban yang harus dibunuhnya. Sedangkan pemuda berambut hijau di sebelahnya tidak banyak berkomentar, tapi jelas dari raut wajahnya dia juga menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada Kaoru.

"Aku punya rencana lain," jawab Kaoru dengan singkat sambil kembali memalingkan dirinya dari kedua orang itu dan kembali menatap ke atas.

"Rencana lain? Rencana seperti apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Kurotsuchi. Dia dan pemuda di sebelahnya saling memandang bingung satu sama lain, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Kaoru yang masih membelakangi mereka.

"Semua akar dari permasalahan ini sebenarnya adalah Sakura. Kalau gadis yang bernama Sakura itu tidak ada, kemungkinan besar Sasori akan melupakannya dan semuanya akan jadi beres." Sepertinya pemuda itu memiliki rencana lain. Dia mengalihkan targetnya pada Sakura bukan Sasori.

"Maksudmu? Kau mau membunuh gadis itu? Tapi, kau tidak tau dimana dia, kan?" balas Aoi yang merasa pesimis dengan rencana Kaoru.

"Jangan khawatir. Gadis itu akan datang kemari untuk menemui Sasori, dan kesempatan itu akan kugunakan untuk membunuhnya," balas pemuda itu sambil berbalik ke arah Aoi dan Kurotsuchi. Pemuda itu tampak setengah menyeringai, tampaknya dia sangat yakin dengan rencananya.

* * *

**Sasame House…**

.

.

"Rei! Kau datang juga!" gadis berambut panjang itu terlihat begitu senang melihat kedatangan Rei di rumahnya. Sasame terlihat masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia memang masih membutuhkan beberapa hari untuk beristirahat di rumah.

"Aku membawakan ini untukmu, semoga cepat sembuh." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kepada gadis itu dan memberikannya pada Sasame.

"Apa ini?" tanya gadis itu penasaran sambil mencoba menerka-nerka apa isi dari kotak tersebut.

"Coba saja dibuka," balas pemuda itu sambil tersenyum kecil dan menyuruh Sasame untuk membuka kotak tersebut.

"Waaah… I-ini lucu sekali!" gadis itu tampak senang saat melihat isi kotak tersebut yang di dalamnya ada sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna _orange_ terang dan sedang memegang bantal dengan tulisan 'I love you'. "Terima kasih, ya! Aku senang sekali dengan boneka ini!" Sasame langsung mengeluarkan boneka itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Rei sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah Sasame yang ternyata bisa juga kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau baik sekali… " kata gadis itu yang tiba-tiba saja sekarang berubah menjadi sedih. Entah apa yang membuat perubahan sikapnya itu. Rei menatap Sasame dengan heran begitu melihat perubahan yang mendadak itu.

"Hey, kau kenapa Sasame… " pemuda itu menepuk pundak gadis itu dengan pelan sambil berusaha menatap wajah Sasame yang kini sedang tertunduk.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang selama ini kusembunyikan dari kalian semua… " Sasame menggenggam erat tangan Rei dan mencengkramnya cukup keras. "Aku… adalah utusan mata-mata dari Otogakure!" sambung gadis itu yang menyatakan kalau dirinya adalah seorang mata-mata kiriman.

"A-apa?" Rei langsung terlonjak kaget dan segera berdiri sambil menghindari Sasame beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Kumohon jangan berpikiran buruk dulu terhadapku!" Sasame dengan cepat meminta kepercayaan pada pemuda itu dan memintanya untuk tidak berpikiran buruk padanya.

"Aku akui, aku salah! Aku ditugaskan untuk mendekatimu dan Jun sekaligus untuk mencari tau tentang kode itu, aku juga diperintahkan untuk membunuh kalian… Tapi sungguh! Sekarang aku sudah berubah, ada banyak hal yang kudapatkan setelah mengenal kalian, apalagi kau… Kau sangat baik padaku… " Sasame menjelaskan apa yang menjadi tugasnya yang seharusnya dirahasiakan dan tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain. Dia mengatakan kalau tujuannya sekarang sudah berubah.

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini padaku?" pemuda itu tampaknya masih bingung dengan penjelasan Sasame yang di luar dugaan itu. Dia bertanya sambil berpikir apakah Sasame sungguh-sungguh dan kenapa dia menceritakan semua itu kepada dirinya.

"Itu karena… Aku mempercayaimu… Aku yakin kalau kau pasti akan percaya padaku. Aku berjanji akan berubah demi dirimu… Kau mau membantuku, kan?" gadis itu berdiri dan mendekati Rei yang masih berdiri menjauhi dirinya.

"Tentu aku akan membantumu, Sasame… " pemuda itu mengangguk dengan yakin kalau dia bisa merubah Sasame ke jalan yang benar. Dia memeluk gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

**Sunagakure High School…**

.

.

Bel tanda jam pelajaran hari itu telah usai dan bergema ke seluruh isi sekolahan. Para murid keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan teratur.

"Jun! Nathan!" kedua gadis itu segera berteriak memanggil Jun dan Nathan yang sedang berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah, tak jauh dari mereka ada Gaara yang segera berlari kecil menyusul mereka berdua.

"Sudah dari tadi?" tanya Jun kepada Vliss dan Serena yang sepertinya sudah dari tadi menunggu di depan gerbang.

"Tidak juga, baru sampai kok," balas Vliss sambil megerlingkan matanya dengan semangat.

"Lalu, apa urusan kalian sudah selesai?" sambar Gaara menanyakan mengenai sidang yang mereka jalani hari ini.

"Tenang saja! Sudah beres kok!" Vliss kembali menjawab sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Dan… Kemana Rei?" giliran Nathan yang celingukan mencari-cari Rei yang tidak kelihatan.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan Sasame! Sudah, jangan dipikirkan! Ayo kita segera ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Ivan-senpai!" Vliss mengibaskan tangannya dengan gaya yang menarik. Dia menyuruh agar yang lainnya membiarkan Rei memiliki ruang untuk berdua bersama Sasame. Akhirnya mereka semua pergi menuju ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Ivan.

-ooo-

**Sunagakure University…**

.

.

Di sebuah lorong yang agak sepi terlihat Aoba sedang berbicara dengan Hery, Shun dan Reiki. Ke empat pemuda itu tampak sangat serius, sepertinya ada hal penting yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau yakin dengan penglihatanmu itu, Aoba?" tanya Hery yang kelihatannya sedikit ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan Aoba.

"Aku yakin tidak salah! Kaoru itu, bukan manusia!" balas Aoba yang tampak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Sedangkan Shun, Hery dan Reiki hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan bingung, apakah mereka harus percaya cerita Aoba ataukah tidak.

"Bukannya kami tidak mau percaya, hanya saja penjelasanmu itu tidak masuk diakal." Bahkan Shun juga meragukan dengan perkataan Aoba dan menganggapnya tidak masuk akal.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan kejadian saat dia menolong Marie yang terjatuh itu? Apa hal itu juga masuk akal?" balas Aoba sambil mengingat-ngingat kejadian dimana Kaoru menyelamatkan Marie yang terjatuh dengan cara yang tidak wajar, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berjalan lurus ke atas gedung tanpa menggunakan alat apapun, selain itu kartu-kartu itu bermunculan dengan cara yang tak wajar juga.

Ke empat pemuda itu saling terdiam, bingung harus berkomentar apa. Kalau dipikir-pikir hal tersebut memang aneh, belum lagi kejadian yang sering menimpa pemuda itu juga sulit dijelaskan.

"Selain itu… Aku mendapat penglihatan kalau Manma, adik Kaoru itu sepertinya menyembunyikan suatu hal besar… Entahlah, firasatku mengatakan kalau anak itu sedang menutup-nutupi sesuatu." Aoba kembali menceritakan mengenai apa yang dia lihat mengenai Manma. Dia merasa kalau anak itu baik di luar tapi berbahaya di dalam.

"Lagipula saat datang ke rumah keluarga Shiin… Di rumah itu aku hanya dapat melihat kenangan-kenangan mengenai Manma saja, sedangkan sosok Kaoru sama sekali tidak terlihat… " kata Aoba dengan serius, dan perkataannya itu tanpa disadarinya membuat suasana menjadi tegang, bahkan Hery langsung menelan ludah. Itu berarti sama saja dikatakan kalau Kaoru tidak pernah ada di rumah itu. lalu bagaimana dengan foto-foto anak kecil berambut putih yang mirip dengan Kaoru itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau yakin sekali mengatakan kalau Kaoru itu bukan manusia?" tanya Reiki yang memang otaknya sekarang sedang berpikir keras memikirkan logika dari penjelasan Aoba.

"Karena… Kemampuanku hanya berlaku pada mahkluk yang masih hidup yang berasal dari dunia ini… Sedangkan untuk Kaoru… Aku tidak bisa melihatnya sama sekali," ucap pemuda itu menjelaskan mengenai alasan kalau dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat _flashback_ dari Kaoru. "Aku sudah mencobanya dengan mendekati dia dan menepuk bahunya dan aku sangat terkejut karena aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dari masa lalunya… " raut wajah Aoba terlihat begitu serius dan pemuda itu tak mungkin berbohong.

"Dengan kata lain kau menyatakan kalau Kaoru bukanlah mahkluk hidup yang berasal dari dunia kita?" tanya Shun ingin memastikan pendapatnya apakah satu suara dengan Aoba. Pemuda berkacamata itu langsung mengangguk sambil menatap tajam pada yang lainnya.

* * *

**Sunagakure Hospital…**

.

.

BAM!

Pintu kamar rumah sakit, persisnya ruangan 312 tempat Ivan dirawat terbuka lebar. Dari luar muncul penampakan lima orang remaja yang datang menjenguknya.

"Ivan-senpaaaaaai~~~ " begitu masuk Vliss langsung berkicau dengan merdu memanggil nama Ivan. Gadis itu memamerkan cengiran lebar dan langsung menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Ivan-senpai?" tanya Serena yang jauh lebih kalem daripada Vliss.

"Sudah lumayan kok, tapi masih sedikit pusing," jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum tipis kalau keadaannya sudah jauh lebih membaik daripada sebelumnya. "Kemungkinan dua atau tiga hari lagi aku dibolehkan untuk pulang," lanjutnya sambil bernapas lega mengingat dirinya bisa secepatnya pulang, karena dia sudah bosan berlama-lama di rumah sakit, apalagi hanya terbaring tanpa melakukan apa-apa, tangannya benar-benar sudah gatal ingin mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong mereka bertiga siapa?" Ivan mengalihkan pandangannya pada tiga orang yang belum pernah dia temui yang sepertinya merupakan teman satu sekolah Vliss dan Serena.

"Oh, mereka ini Gaara, Jun dan Nathan!" Vliss menunjuk mereka satu-persatu sesuai dengan urutan nama mereka. Ivan hanya manggut-manggut mengerti sambil melempar senyum sedikit.

"Vliss… Laptopnya!" Nathan setengah berbisik pada gadis itu, mengingatkannya pada laptop yang diserahkan pada Ivan untuk diperbaiki.

"Kau bodoh! Disaat seperti ini jangan tanya masalah laptop! Dia sedang sakit tau!" gadis itu balas berbisik sambil menyikut Nathan. Benar-benar tidak tau kondisi, disaat seperti ini malah mementingkan laptop.

"Kalian membicarakan masalah laptop?" tanya Ivan yang kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

"Ah, jangan didengarkan anak ini!" Vliss langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan menepuk punggung Nathan dengan keras. Dia merasa tidak enak kalau mereka mengunjungi Ivan lalu membahas masalah laptop, kesannya mereka semua hanya memikirkan nasib laptop itu saja.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa kok! Lagipula aku sudah memperbaiki laptopnya!" pemuda itu tertawa renyah, lalu dia mengambil laptop yang berada di sisi tempat tidurnya dan menyerahkannya pada Vliss.

"Hebat!" celetuk Nathan dan Jun secara bersamaan. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau laptopnya sudah dibetulkan.

"Hehehehe, karena bosan jadinya kupikir tidak ada salahnya membetulkannya selama aku di rumah sakit." Sebuah cengiran terukir di wajah Ivan. Dia merasa senang bisa membantu Vliss dan teman-temannya itu.

-ooo-

**Sasame House…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Sasame, aku pulang dulu ya. Sudah hampir sore!" Rei yang sepertinya merasa sudah terlalu lama di rumah Sasame memutuskan untuk pulang, apalagi setelah dilihatnya waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

"Iya! Kau hati-hati, ya!" balas gadis itu sambil mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan hati-hati! Kau juga jaga kesehatan!" balas pemuda itu dengan bersemangat.

Rei akhirnya keluar dari kamar Sasame seorang diri, karena dia ingin Sasame tetap diam di tempat tidurnya dan banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatannya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dia sempat melempar senyum tipis pada gadis itu, lalu dia menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan pelan.

"Sudah mau pulang, Rei?" tanya Arashi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya.

"Uwaa! A-Arashi-sensei, kau membuatku kaget!" balas pemuda itu yang sedikit terlonjak kaget sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

"Hahaha, maaf membuatmu kaget!" Arashi sedikit tertawa renyah dan meminta maaf pada pemuda itu.

"Uh, tidak apa-apa sensei. Aku mau pulang dulu, permisi." Pemuda itu berpamitan dengan sopan pada Arashi.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah mau menjenguk Sasame," balas Arashi dengan senyuman tipis. Dia mengantar pemuda itu sampai ke depan pintu. Rei kembali berbalik padanya dan sedikit membungkuk, setelah itu dia berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah itu. Arashi hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Dia sudah pulang?" tanya Sasame yang keluar dari kamarnya begitu dirasanya pemuda itu sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Begitulah," balas Arashi dengan santai, sebuah seringai kembali muncul di sudut bibirnya. Setelah itu, pria berambut biru itu segera menghubungi Dosu dan kawan-kawannya.

.

.

_"Apa kalian melakukan tugas kalian dengan baik?"_ tanya Arashi pada Dosu. Kelihatannya pria itu tengah memberi sebuah perintah pada Dosu sebelumnya dan sekarang dia ingin mengecek perkembangannya.

_"Kami sudah berada di depan rumah sakit Sunagakure dan sedang menuju ke dalamnya,"_ balas Dosu yang ternyata mereka mengikuti Nathan dan yang lainnya sampai ke rumah sakit.

_"Bagus, cepat kerjakan tugas kalian. Kode itu tidak boleh sampai diketahui oleh orang lain, kalau perlu hancurkan bersama dengan mereka… "_ entah apa maksud perkataan 'hancurkan' yang dimaksud Arashi, tapi tampaknya Dosu memahami betul apa artinya.

_"Akan segera kulaksanakan."_ Setelah mendapat perintah itu Dosu segera mematikan komunikasi dengan Arashi, kemudian dia bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit bersama dua rekannya, Kin dan Zaku.

.

.

"Bukankah itu anak buah Arashi? Apa yang mereka kerjakan disini? Kenapa mereka bertindak di luar perintah K… ?" Darui yang kebetulan melewati rumah sakit itu sepintas melihat Dosu dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Karena penasaran pria yang memiliki rambut sedikit gimbal itu memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya dan mengikuti ketiga orang tersebut.

Apa sebenarnya perintah Arashi pada Dosu dan yang lain? Benarkah kata-kata Sasame bisa dipercaya? Lalu bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan Arashi dan K, kenapa dia bertindak sendiri?

**TBC...**

* * *

Yuki : Alurnya akan sedikit saia percepat, dan akatsuki kemungkinan tidak semuanya muncul, mungkin hanya beberapa saja. Oh, ya untuk kedepannya mungkin agak telat update, kuota modem saia mau habis hehehe jadi maaf kalau lama updatenya nanti. Izky nanti akan dimunculkan kok, selama ini dia baru bekerja di belakang layar sama seperti K. Semoga saia bisa kembali menamatkan cerita ini tanpa banyak halangan dan terima kasih atas semua dukungannya.

Ide, saran, kritik, pendapat atau mau tanya-tanya silahkan kirim review atau PM langsung. Semoga fic yang masih banyak kekurangan ini dapat menghibur teman-teman semua.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	27. NSS : New Guy!

**A/N** : Maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Sebenarnya saia sedang memikirkan finishing touching untuk fic ini, dan adegan klimaksnya pada acara festival dimana Sakura akan saia munculkan. Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu dan masih mau membaca fic ini, semoga chapter ini dapat menghibur.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, tokoh minor Naruto, OC (dislike it? click back button).**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pairing : SasoriXSakura/KaoruXMarie (others hint).  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, dedicate to all reader.  
**

**Please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 25  
**

**(New Guy!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sunagakure Hospital…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Tampak Vliss bersama teman-temannya masih asik berbincang-bincang tanpa menyadari adanya bahaya yang sedang mengintai mereka.

Disisi lain Dosu, Kin dan Zaku berhasil menyamar dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu. Mereka bertiga dapat perintah untuk memusnahkah kode itu apapun caranya. Meskipun cara itu akan membahayakan orang lain yang tersangkut dengan kode itu. Karena tugas mereka yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menghancurkan kode itu dan melenyapkan semua orang yang terkait dengan program rahasia itu. Ketiga orang itu merencanakan untuk melakukan bom bunuh diri juga membakar rumah sakit itu. Kin bahkan sudah menyiapkan bensin.

"Eh, aku tinggal ya. Mau beli minuman di depan!" Gaara yang kelihatannya sedikit bosan memutuskan untuk keluar beli minuman.

"Ikut!" sambar Vliss yang langsung mengekor di belakang Gaara. Kedua orang itu pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Gaara dan Vliss membeli minuman di luar rumah sakit, mereka membeli di kantin yang ada di depan dari rumah sakit tersebut. Tapi belum lama mereka keluar tiba-tiba saja terdengar ledakan yang sangat dahsyat dari arah rumah sakit.

_Klotak…_

Minuman yang dipegang Vliss langsung terlepas dari genggaman tangannya, begitu juga Gaara yang langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat rumah sakit itu sudah terbakar. Beberapa orang yang berhasil keluar segera berlarian menuju arah kantin tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Hey! Apa yang terjadi disana!" Gaara bertanya panik pada salah seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"A-aku tidak tau! Tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan di lantai lima dan ada api dimana-mana!" jawab pria itu yang tidak begitu mengetahui kejadiannya karena setelah mendengar suara ledakan itu dia langsung lari keluar.

"Serena!" Vliss yang mencemaskan kembarannya segera berlari menuju rumah sakit yang disusul oleh Gaara.

* * *

Tampak kericuhan terjadi di depan rumah sakit. Ada yang berteriak histeris, menangis karena takut dan ada juga yang berusaha memaksa untuk masuk kembali karena ada orang-orang yang mereka sayangi tertinggal di dalam. Salah satunya Vliss dan Gaara. Mereka berdua berusaha untuk memaksa masuk tapi dua orang petugas keamanan mencegahnya, mereka meminta agar mereka semua menunggu di luar karena keadaan di dalam sangat berbahaya. Mereka sudah memanggil petugas pemadam kebakaran untuk mengatasi hal ini.

DUAAAAAAR!

DUAAAAAAAR!

Kembali terjadi dua ledakan yang berasal dari lantai tiga dan lantai satu. Melihat hal itu semua orang semakin panik dan mencemaskan keadaan orang-orang yang masih berada di dalam.

"Minggir kalian!" Vliss berhasil mendorong kedua petugas keamanan itu dan menerobos masuk ke dalam. Gaara langsung mengejar gadis itu.

Vliss dan Gaara segera masuk ke dalam dan mencari jalan untuk ke atas, tapi sayang tangga menuju lantai tiga terblokir oleh reruntuhan yang tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk naik kesana.

"Tidak mungkin… Bagaimana ini… " Vliss langsung menatap lemas saat melihat jalan menuju atas terhalangi oleh reruntuhan.

-ooo-

"Kalian semua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ivan untuk memastikan keadaan mereka apa ada yang terluka atau tidak.

"Kami semua baik-baik saja… Tapi… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" balas Serena yang dibalas anggukan cepat dari yang lainnya. Kelihatannya memang tidak ada yang terluka.

"Lebih baik kita keluar untuk melihatnya!" Nathan bergegas menuju pintu untuk keluar, tapi sepertinya pintu itu tidak mau terbuka.

_Klek klek klek klek... _

"A-ada apa ini? Kenapa pintunya tidak mau terbuka?" pemuda itu berkali-kali mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut tapi sepertinya ada yang menahan dari luar sehingga pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka.

"Biar kubantu!" Jun ikutan membantu Nathan untuk membuka pintu tersebut, bahkan keduanya mencoba untuk mendobraknya tapi hasilnya nihil. Pintu itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Tak berapa lama muncul asap yang mulai memasuki ruangan mereka.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk! Asap apa ini!" Ivan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil menutup hidungnya.

Alarm kebakaran di ruangan itu berbunyi membuat mereka semua semakin kebingungan.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini! Sepertinya terjadi kebakaran hebat disini!" Nathan kembali berusaha untuk mendobrak pintu itu tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

"Percuma! Kita tidak bisa mendobrak paksa pintu itu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menahannya!" kata Ivan yang merasa tindakan yang dilakukan Nathan sia-sia saja.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini, kalau tidak kita pasti akan mati! Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita keluar!" Nathan benar-benar sudah frustasi dengan keadaan seperti ini, dimana mereka semua terkurung dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Enak saja bilang mati! Aku tidak mau mati disini!" sambar Jun yang kesal melihat sikap pesimis Nathan.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Serena yang saat ini sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kurasa aku ada ide… " Jun tidak banyak bicara, dia hanya bilang kalau dia ada ide. Pemuda itu menarik tirai ruangan kamar tersebut yang menutupi seluruh jendela. Lalu dia juga menarik sprei kasur milik Ivan juga kasur kosong di sebelahnya.

BRAKKK!

Atap-atap langit ruangan itu akhirnya runtuh, membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Kayu-kayu yang terbakar itu terjatuh membuat suasana lebih mencekam.

"Bantu aku mengikat ujung-ujungnya!" Jun dengan cepat meminta yang lain membantunya untuk mengikat ujung-ujung dari kain itu.

"Jun, kau tidak berniat untuk turun dari jendela dengan kain ini, kan?" sepertinya Ivan sudah dapat membaca rencana Jun. Tapi menurutnya hal itu sangat mustahil karena di sisi jendela tersebut tidak ada beranda. Kalau melompat nekad dari ketinggian seperti itu sudah dapat dipastikan mereka pasti akan celaka. Kain yang di ikatkan itu juga tidak begitu panjang dan tidak mungkin bisa mencapai bawah dengan aman. Selain itu jendela ruangan tersebut adalah jendela mati yang terkunci, sedangkan jendela yang bisa dibuka hanyalah jendela kecil yang berada di paling atas (jadi rumah sakit ini ada dua jendela, satu jendela kecil yang bisa di buka-tutup dan di bawahnya jendela besar biasa yang merupakan jendela mati alias tidak bisa dibuka).

Jun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ivan, pemuda itu sibuk melihat-lihat sekitar. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Tapi setelah menyadari apa yang dicarinya tak ada pemuda itu langsung menghela napas sesaat, lalu dia membuka kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah miliknya.

"Tolong ikatkan ujung kain ini pada besi tempat tidur sampai kuat." Pemuda itu meminta tolong pada Ivan untuk mengikat ujung kain tersebut dengan kuat pada penyangga besi tempat tidur, sedangkan ujung kain yang lainnya dia ikatkan ke tubuhnya. Tanpa banyak bertanya Ivan segera melakukan apa yang diminta Jun.

"Bersiaplah! Aku akan melompaaaaaat!" pemuda itu benar-benar melompat. Dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan kemeja miliknya yang lumayan tebal itu. Dia berlari menuju arah jendela dan memecahkan kaca jendela itu dengan pukulannya (jadi dia lari sambil menonjok kaca itu dan melindungi tubuhnya dari serpihan kaca itu dengan kemeja).

-ooo-

Begitu dia berhasil memecahkan kaca itu, kini dirinya sempat tidak berpijak pada apapun. Dia segera membalik tubuhnya ke arah depan dengan cepat dan dengan mengayunkan diri, dia berhasil terayun ke arah sisi jendela yang berada persis di bawah ruangan milik Ivan. Jun kembali memecahkan kaca jendela itu dengan cara menendangnya kuat-kuat. Kemudian begitu tubuhnya mulai memasuki jendela kamar tersebut, dengan cekatan dia melepaskan ikatan kain itu dan berguling masuk ke dalam.

"Kalian cepatlah turun dengan kain itu!" pemuda itu segera pergi ke arah jendela dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah atas sambil menyuruh yang lain untuk mengikutinya jejaknya.

Akhirnya satu-persatu dari mereka berhasil lolos dari ruangan tadi. Setelah semuanya berkumpul, mereka bergegas menuju pintu untuk keluar, dan beruntung karena pintu yang ini tidak tertahan sehingga mereka bisa keluar dari sana. Ke empat orang itu bergegas menuju tangga bawah, tapi sayang disana sudah terblokir oleh reruntuhan atap.

"Ck, sial!" decak Ivan dengan kesal begitu melihat jalanan tersebut tertutup oleh reruntuhan. "Kita lewat tangga darurat saja! Ayo ikuti aku!" pemuda itu dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari menuju tangga darurat. Jun, Nathan dan Serena mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Sedangkan di luar keadaan semakin gaduh. Berita kebakaran dan ledakan yang terjadi dengan cepat menyebar. Beberapa stasiun televisi pada berdatangan untuk meliput. Mereka semua berlomba menanyakan para nara sumber untuk mengetahui kejadian detailnya. Tak berapa lama mobil petugas pemadam kebakaran langsung datang. Mereka segera bergerak cepat untuk memadamkan api. Disusul dengan para petugas evakuasi yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumah sakit untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang berada di dalam dan terjebak. Vliss dan Gaara hanya bisa berharap kalau teman-teman mereka semuanya selamat.

.

Harapan Vliss dan Gaara menjadi kenyataan, karena tak lama berselang, Serena dan yang lainnya muncul dari bagian samping rumah sakit. Mereka bergegas menghampiri Vliss dan Gaara yang sedang menunggu mereka dengan wajah cemas.

"SERENAAA!" gadis itu segera menghambur untuk memeluk kembarannya itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Vliss yang kelihatannya sangat mengkhawatirkan Serena.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa… " balas Serena sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara pada yang lainnya.

"Kelihatannya kami baik-baik saja. Untungnya Jun dapat bertindak cepat, kalau tidak kami pasti akan mati terbakar disana!" balas Ivan sambil menceritakan tindakan yang sudah dilakukan Jun sehingga mereka semua selamat.

"Semuanya benar-benar terbakar… " Jun memandang ke arah atas bangunan tersebut yang sudah dilalap api. Pandangannya menjadi agak buram, sekilas dia melihat _flashback_ masa kecilnya dimana rumahnya terbakar dan hanya dia yang berhasil selamat.

Brukh… !

Pemuda itu akhirnya malah jatuh pingsan tanpa sebab. Semua pandangannya perlahan gelap, dia hanya mendengar sayup-sayup suara teman-temannya yang mencemaskannya. Setelah itu dia benar-benar terjatuh dalam kegelapan.

.

.

"Hmm… Dimana aku?" Jun terbangun dan melihat dirinya sudah berada di dalam ruangannya sendiri. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit merasa sakit. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling kamarnya dan tidak melihat teman-temannya disana.

"Sigh… " pemuda itu sedikit mendesah pelan, lalu pandangannya langsung tertuju pada selembar kertas yang ada di samping bantalnya. Pemuda itu mengambil kertas tersebut, seketika dia tersenyum lembut setelah melihat kertas tersebut yang bertuliskan 'Kami pulang dulu, dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu!', senyumannya kembali mengembang saat melihat tulisan tambahan di bawahnya yang bertuliskan 'PS : Kau tadi hebat sekali! Terima kasih karena kau kami masih hidup hehehe'.

_Krieeet…_

Tiba-tiba masuk pelayan Jun ke dalam ke ruangan itu. Pelayan tersebut tersenyum kecil saat dilihatnya Jun tampak bahagia.

"Anda memiliki teman-teman yang baik," ucap pelayan itu sambil tersenyum. Jun mengangguk cepat sambil memeluk erat kertas surat tersebut.

* * *

Besoknya…

.

.

"Nathan!" Rei berlari dari kejauhan sambil melambai pada Nathan. Pemuda itu tampak begitu tergesa. Nathan menghentikan langkahnya sesaat untuk menunggu Rei.

"Hey, apa benar yang dikatakan berita itu? Rumah sakit tempat Ivan dirawat kena teror bom?" tanya pemuda itu begitu sampai di depan Nathan. Berita mengenai kejadian di rumah sakit itu dia sudah mengetahuinya lewat televisi yang tanpa sengaja didengarnya. Tentu saja dia langsung menanyakan kepastiannya saat ini.

"Begitulah. Lebih baik kita ke kelas dulu, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu." Nathan hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian dia menyuruh Rei untuk segera masuk kelas dan menunda ceritanya untuk nanti.

-ooo-

**Sunagakure University…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Saat itu tampak Kaoru tengah berada bersama Kurotsuchi dan Aoi. Ketiga orang itu berada di atap kampus dan sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Jadi apa rencanamu mengumpulkan kami semua disini?" tanya Kurotsuchi yang sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui dengan segera, apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Sakura akan datang bertepatan pada hari festival, aku minta kalian mengurusi Pein dan teman-temannya karena aku yakin mereka pasti akan mendampingi Sasori dan akan menjadi penghalang dari rencana ini." Pemuda itu ternyata sudah memiliki rencana. Dia meminta Aoi dan Kurotsuchi mengawasi Pein serta yang lain.

"Hmm… Jadi kau serius untuk membunuh gadis itu? Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" tanya Aoi ingin memastikan apakah pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh dengan niatnya, jangan-jangan nanti dia malah berubah pikiran, sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Sasori. Bukannya membunuh Sasori tapi dia malah melindungi pemuda itu, meskipun sikap Kaoru saat itu beralasan karena biar bagaimanapun juga Sasori terlalu erat hubungannya dengan dirinya, selain mereka pernah bersatu, Sasori adalah _programmer_ untuk sosok Joker dan hal itu menyulitkan bagi Kaoru untuk melukai pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang dan aku akan benar-benar melakukannya." Tampaknya kali ini Kaoru benar-benar serius.

-ooo-

**Sunagakure High School…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Akhirnya Nathan menceritakan semua yang terjadi di rumah sakit itu pada Rei, dan saat ini Gaara juga ikut serta dalam penyelidikan karena dia menduga kalau pelaku bom itu adalah orang-orang yang pernah mengincar mereka.

"Jadi begitu… " ucap Rei sambil terdiam sejenak, dia merasa sedikit lega kalau orang-orang yang mengejar mereka sudah tidak ada. "Oh, ya… Aku juga mempunyai suatu kabar dan ini berkaitan dengan Sasame." Rei mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan sepertinya dia berniat untuk menceritakan mengenai Sasame pada Nathan.

"Mau pamer udah jadian sama Sasame?" sambar Nathan dengan cepat sambil setengah mendengus. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dalam urusan cinta dia bisa keduluan sama Rei.

"Bukan itu! Tapi ini masalah identitas Sasame yang sebenarnya!" balas Rei sedikit sewot.

"Identitas Sasame yang sebenarnya? Maksudnya bagaimana?" tanya Nathan yang kemudian tertarik ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan Rei. Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak sekali kejadian mengejutkan yang terjadi disekitar mereka.

"Sasame itu sebenarnya adalah… "

Akhirnya Rei menceritakan semuanya mengenai Sasame yang mengaku sebagai mata-mata Otogakure dan ditugaskan untuk melenyapkan kode rahasia itu demi menjaga keamanan Otogakure agar tidak terjadinya perang kembali.

"Dan kau percaya?" tanya Nathan yang kelihatannya tidak bisa mempercayai Sasame begitu saja.

"Aku percaya padanya, lagipula dia sudah berjanji akan mengubah jalan hidupnya." Sepertinya Rei sudah benar-benar yakin dan percaya pada Sasame sepenuhnya. Nathan hanya bisa menghela napas saja, tampaknya cinta sudah membuat Rei tidak bisa berpikir secara logika, dia khawatir kalau gadis itu hanya berbohong dan ingin memanfaatkan temannya saja.

"Terserah kau sajalah, tapi aku akan tetap mengawasi gadis itu," balas Nathan yang memilih untuk mengambil sikap waspada pada Sasame, karena apapun bisa saja terjadi.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari sekolah…

.

.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah semua murid satu-persatu keluar dari kelas dengan tertib.

"Eh, iya laptopnya udah dibenerin sama Ivan." Nathan menyerahkan laptop yang sudah diperbaiki oleh Ivan kepada Rei.

"Kalau gitu nanti malam aku kerumahmu, jangan lupa kasih tau Jun soal ini, siapa tau dia mau ikut!" Rei mengingatkan soal Jun pada Nathan, dan kedua pemuda itu langsung pergi menuju kelas Jun.

Ternyata terjadi keributan di luar kelas Jun yang melibatkan Vliss, Serena dan Izky. Kedua gadis itu tampak sedang bertengkar mulut dengan seorang pemuda yang terlihat santai menghadapi Vliss dan Serena. Karena penasaran Rei dan Nathan segera menghampirinya.

"Izky! Lebih baik kau hentikan aksimu itu! Kami sudah tau kalau kau mengirim Raijin dan Fujin untuk menyerang Rei dan Nathan, kan?" terlihat Vliss tengah menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda yang dia panggil dengan nama Izky itu sambil membawa-bawa nama Raijin dan Fujin.

"Vliss, jangan bertengkar disini! Kita jadi diperhatikan yang lainnya, ayo kita pulang saja dan bicarakan masalah ini nanti!" Serena berusaha menarik Vliss agar tidak terjadi keributan yang lebih jauh lagi, tapi sepertinya gadis itu sudah terlanjur marah dan melepaskan semua emosinya pada Izky.

"Jangan halangi aku, Serena!" Vliss berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Serena yang sedang memeganginya.

"Hey, ada apa ini?" tanya Nathan dan Rei secara bersamaan.

"Tolong aku, pisahkan Vliss!" Serena tidak menjawab, dia meminta Rei dan Nathan untuk membawa Vliss pergi dari sana, tapi sepertinya gadis itu memberontak dan berhasil lolos dari Serena yang memeganginya.

"Katakan padaku! Apa semua itu adalah ulahmu? Katakan padaku!" gadis itu mencengkram kerah baju Izky yang hanya ditanggapi dengan seringai dari pemuda itu. Sepertinya dia malah terlihat senang melihat Vliss marah padanya.

"Memang benar aku yang memerintahkan Fujin dan Raijin untuk mengambil laptop itu, dan semua itu kulakukan demi mendapatkan keuntungan besar!" jawab pemuda itu dengan santai, seolah apa yang dia lakukan hanyalah sebuah masalah kecil. Dia lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangan Vliss dari kerah bajunya.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari semua itu!" sambar Jun yang merasa kalau tindakan Izky itu malah akan membawa bencana. Dia terlihat marah sambil menatap Izky. Dia sadar kalau bisnis keluarga Klein selalu berusaha menyaingi bisnis milik Yoshida apapun caranya, dan mungkin apa yang dilakukan Izky saat ini adalah salah satu bentuk usahanya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dan menjatuhkan usaha keluarganya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, dengan cara apapun aku pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang kumau," jawab Izky yang tidak peduli dengan tatapan marah dari yang lain. Dia berjalan santai meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kurasa dia sudah sakit!" celetuk Nathan sambil geleng-geleng. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang mengambil keuntungan disaat genting seperti itu, apalagi keuntungan yang didapat bisa mencelakakan banyak orang.

-ooo-

**Sementara itu di Konoha Office…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Terlihat kantor tempat dimana _server_ Neverland beroperasi sedikit lebih tenang dibanding beberapa hari lalu yang suasananya begitu kacau. Tsunade juga tampak duduk tenang di tempat duduknya, dan kelihatannya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

_"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Ash"._

_"Tak masalah, kalau ada perlu lagi kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja"._

_"Yah, sebenarnya aku ada satu permintaan lagi… "_

_"Katakan saja, mungkin aku bisa mengerjakan sesuatu yang dapat membantu"._

_"Aku ingin kau memeriksa apakah ada orang-orang yang berusaha mengacaukan server Neverland. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"_

_"Baiklah akan kulakukan, tapi bagaimana kalau kita bertukar? Aku akan membantu asal aku dibebaskan?"_

_"Sepertinya aku tak ada pilihan lain. Kalau begitu aku akan menambahkan pekerjaanmu"._

_"Apa itu?"_

_"Jadilah programmer yang baru untuk Neverland sekaligus Game Master"._

_"Hmm… "._

_"Bagaimana? Apa kau menerima pekerjaan itu? Aku akan membebaskanmu kalau kau bersedia"._

_"Yah, kelihatannya aku yang tak punya pilihan lain. Aku menerima tawaran itu"._

_"Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menjemputmu"._

Setelah itu tampak terlihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk di dalam sebuah kamar tertutup sedang tersenyum puas di depan telepon. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut coklat keemasan itu segera berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Siapakah sebenarnya pemuda itu? Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi setelah laptop itu di dapatkan? Festival sekolah semakin dekat! Apakah Kaito akan melakukan sesuatu setelah menyadari Neverland kembali aktif?

**TBC...**

* * *

Yuki : Mungkin untuk chapter depan saia akan sedikit terlambat, karena ada hal-hal yang harus disamakan dulu dan benar-benar dilakukan, baru kemudian saia tulis. Kemungkinan persaingan antara Kaito/Rei/Nathan dan sosok baru yang terakhir muncul ini. Tokoh terakhir yang muncul itu bisa dikatakan akan menjadi replacement untuk tokoh lainnya. Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu dan mau membaca bagian ini, sekali lagi maaf karena telat update.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	28. NSS : Marie Vs Alice

A/N : Maat atas terlambatnya update chapter ini. Saia sedang menghitung mundur dari story ini dan sedang mencari finishing touchnya. Dicerita ini nantinya masih ada hal yang perlu diselesaikan yang akan berlanjut ke Neverland 2 nantinya. Saia ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah menunggunya, maaf kalau chapternya pendek tapi semoga tidak mengurangi minat kalian dan semoga tetap bisa menghibur dan memuaskan tanda-tanya pembaca heheh.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, banyak tokoh minor, chara death.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.**

**Pairing : SasoSaku/KaoMa/ReiSasa (others hint).**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, edited by Yuki.**

**Dedicate to all reader, please enjoy it!**

**.**

**Neverland Side Story**

**Chapter 26**

**(Marie Vs Alice)**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya sesuai dengan rencana Rei pergi menemui Nathan di rumahnya bersama dengan Jun yang juga ikut bersama dengan mereka, tak lupa Sasame yang mengetahui hal ini dari Rei. Ke empat orang itu sekarang sedang berkumpul di dalam kamar milik Nathan dan ditemani dengan dua buah laptop (lebih tepatnya tiga, yang satu lagi milik orang tua Jun).

"Aku akan mulai membuka laptopnya… " kata Rei yang langsung membuka laptop milik orang tua Jun tersebut. Laptop tersebut terkunci _password_ tapi tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Rei membukanya. Setelah terbuka Rei mulai mencari _file_ yang tersimpan di dokumen.

Dia berhasil menemukannya tapi ada satu kendala, folder _file_ itu disimpan tampaknya juga terkunci dan harus diberikan _password_ untuk bisa membukanya.

"Sialan!" Rei mengepalkan tangannya dengan gemas. Dia terlihat frustasi.

"Kau kenapa, Rei?" tanya Sasame yang tidak biasanya melihat Rei putus asa seperti itu.

"Encrypt code! Males banget nih kode ginian, mecahinnya bisa lama!" jerit Rei stress beneran sambil jambak-jambak rambut. Yah, dia memang lemah dalam hal memecahkan kode pakai rumus kayak gitu yang memiliki berbagai macam kemungkinan variasi. Nyesel dulu dia gak bikin _tools_ khusus buat mecahin kode laknat kayak gitu dulunya.

"Jadi gimana dong?" tanya Nathan sambil manyun-manyun. Pasalnya dia juga paling males kalau udah disuruh nebak _password_ njelimet kayak gitu.

"Sigh… Kayaknya gue gak ada cara lain deh… Gue harus tanya ke dia… " balas Rei sambil menghela napas berat, keliatan dari mukanya yang kayak kepaksa banget. Entah siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh Rei.

"Siapa?" tanya Nathan sambil melirik Rei yang tampangnya kayak orang males.

"Dia adalah orang yang pertama kali mengajariku caranya _hacking_," jawab Rei sambil memasang muka sok misterius, bikin yang lain penasaran jadinya.

* * *

Di tempat yang berbeda…

Terlihat kediaman Arashi didatangi oleh Darui, Samui dan Atsui. Ketiga orang itu adalah suruhan Kaito yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap Arashi, karena dia merasa Arashi telah berkhianat dan melakukan tindakan sendiri tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Keluarlah Arashi! Kami tau kau di dalam!" kata seorang satu-satunya wanita, yaitu Samui yang mendobrak pintu rumah Arashi.

"Kita berpencar!" Darui menyuruh Atsu dan Samui untuk berpencar mencari Arashi.

"KALIAN SEMUA AKAN MATI DISINI!" tiba-tiba saja Arashi keluar dari arah kamarnya. Dia berteriak sambil melemparkan sesuatu ke arah ketiga orang tersebut.

_Klotak…_

Samui, Atsui dan Darui hanya menatap benda bulat yang menggelinding ke arah mereka.

'_Matilah kalian,' _ucap batin Arashi sambil menyeringai saat melihat benda yang dia lemparkan mulai mengeluarkan asap.

_Sssssssshhh…_

Keluar asap dari benda itu dan tercium bau sesuatu.

"Celaka, ini bom rakitan! Menghindar semuanya!" Darui yang kelihatannya lebih berpengalaman langsung mengetahui benda apa yang dilemparkan itu dan menyuruh kedua rekannya untuk segera menghindar.

_Zinnnggggg…_

DUAR!

Benda itu mengeluarkan cahaya sesaat setelah itu terjadi ledakan hebat di rumah tersebut.

-ooo-

**Back to Nathan House…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di dalam kamar Nathan terlihat Rei yang sepertinya sedang mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang lewat e-mail. Sepertinya dia mengirimkan kode itu pada pemilik alamat e-mail tersebut.

"Lo yakin orang itu bisa dipercaya?" tanya Nathan sambil melirik aneh pada Sasame dan Sasame sendiri menyadari kalau Nathan seperti tidak menyukainya.

"Tenang aja! Dia bisa diandalkan kok, soalnya dia itu kakak gue!" balas Rei dengan yakin dan ternyata orang yang dia maksud adalah kakaknya sendiri. Nathan, Jun sama Sasame sama-sama _sweatdrop_ sambil membatin _'Jangan-jangan sekeluarga hacker semua lagi'_.

.

Disaat Rei dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan minta tolong dari arah luar.

"KYAAAAAA! TOLONG AKU!" suara teriakan itu menarik perhatian Nathan dan dia merasa kalau suara itu seperti suara tetangganya yang memang biasa pulang malam sehabis bekerja. Dia segera menuju arah luar jendelanya untuk memastikan siapa yang berteriak itu dan di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"A-apaan itu?" Nathan dan Rei sama-sama menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Di depam mata mereka melihat sekelompok monster berbentuk seperti kelinci dengan bulu hitam dan matanya yang merah menyala tengah mengepung seorang wanita yang keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Yang membuat mereka _shock_ adalah monster itu bentuknya mirip dengan _dark_ _rabbit_ dari Neverland.

"Kenapa bisa ada _dark rabbit_ disini?" tanya Rei dengan wajah pucat. Dia merasa seperti bermimpi melihat monster-monster itu ada di dunia nyata. Sekaligus inget dosa soalnya dia sering ngebantai itu monster di _game_.

"Ini berbahaya! Kita harus menolong orang itu!" kata Jun sambil menatap cemas pada wanita yang terkepung itu.

"Jangan kesana! Monster-monster itu sangat berbahaya!" Nathan berusaha mencegah Jun yang berniat untuk membantu wanita itu.

"Tapi setidaknya kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" balas Jun yang mencari-cari akal untuk menolong wanita itu. Pemuda itu tampak melihat ke sekliling ruangan kamar milik Nathan sampai matanya tertuju pada bola baseball serta tongkat pemukulnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Jun langsung mengambil bola beserta pemukulnya itu.

"Hey, mau kau apakan benda itu?" tanya Nathan sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"Diam dan perhatikan saja… " balas Jun yang segera pergi ke beranda depan. Pemuda itu melempar bola tersebut ke atas, lalu dipukulnya bola itu keras-keras ke arah monster-monster itu.

_ZYUUUUUUUNGGGG… _

DUAGH!

Bola yang dipukul itu melesat cepat dan tepat mengenai salah satu monster kelinci yang ada disana dengan cukup telak. Kelinci itu terdorong ke belakang beberapa meter.

.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat, sampai kemudian kelinci yang terjatuh itu bangkit berdiri dan menatap ke arah Jun serta yang lainnya. Bukan hanya itu, kini perhatian semua kelinci tertuju pada mereka. Wanita yang tengah ketakutan itu melihat adanya kesempatan untuk lari. Dengan cepat dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi sesegera mungkin dari monster-monster mengerikan itu.

"Now what?" sambar Rei yang langsung merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk sebentar lagi.

Benar saja firasat buruk Rei benar-benar terjadi, karena kelinci-kelinci itu tanpa terduga melompati tembok dan pagar yang ada di pekarangan depan milik Nathan.

"Se-sejak kapan _dark_ _rabbit_ bisa lompat seperti itu?" tanya Nathan dengan _shock_ karena di dalam _game_ _dark_ _rabbit_ tidak bisa lompat setinggi itu.

"Sejak kita melihatnya di dunia nyata!" jawab Rei asal nyeletuk. "Dah, mendingan kita buru-buru cabut dari sini sebelum kelinci-kelinci itu melompat kemari!" sambungnya lagi yang langsung menyuruh yang lainnya menyingkir dari beranda setelah dilihatnya kelinci-kelinci itu mulai berusaha melompat ke arah mereka.

Rei bergegas mengambil laptop miliknya juga milik Jun. Begitu juga dengan Nathan yang langsung menyelamatkan laptop miliknya (ini anak dua emang laptop udah bagaikan anak). Untuk sesaat, Rei sempat melihat ke laptop milik Jun yang ternyata belum ada balasan. Dia langsung saja menutup laptop itu dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas, sedangkan laptop miliknya sendiri dia pegang.

.

Nathan mengunci pintu kamarnya untuk menahan para _dark_ _rabbit_ disana, tapi ternyata di luar dugaan. Kelinci-kelinci itu secara bersamaan mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut.

"WHAT? PINTU KAMAR GUE!" Nathan teriak lebay. Pintu kamar yang berposter karen (istri komputernya Plankton) didobrak dengan nista dan udah tergeletak malang di lantai.

"Gak pake nangis-nangis kali! Lo mau bernasib sama kayak itu pintu?" sambar Rei yang langsung berusaha menyeret Nathan yang udah nangis-nangis bombay melihat pintu kesayangannya sudah tak bernyawa (?).

Mereka dengan nekat keluar dari sana meskipun di luar banyak sekali para _dark_ _rabbit_. Ke empatnya berlari menuju gang sebelah untuk menghindari monster-monster itu.

* * *

**Sunagakure University…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Saat itu terlihat sosok Kaoru yang berdiri di atas atap gedung kampus Sunagakure sambil menatap ke arah jalanan. Disisinya berdiri Kurotsuchi dan Aoi.

Saat ketiganya sedang menatap luas ke jalanan, saat itu muncul sosok dari balik pintu.

"Sekarang kau mengerti, kan kenapa kau harus kembali ke Neverland," ucap sosok yang tertutup jubah itu sambil berjalan mendekati Kaoru. Pemuda itu segera berbalik untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. Sosok itu terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja berusia sekitar 15-16 tahun, dia tertutup tudung yang menutupi wajahnya dan hanya terlihat bagian bawahnya saja dan dari suaranya sudah jelas dia perempuan. Tak ada satu patahpun yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. dia cukup mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan sosok yang mengaku sebagai Alice itu. Disisnya berdiri sosok NPC yang waktu itu pernah ditemui Kaoru saat berkemah.

"Kalau kau tidak kembali, aku yakin dalam waktu dua atau tiga hari lagi, kota ini akan dikuasai mahkluk-mahkluk seperti itu… " sambungnya lagi yang seperti memberi sebuah peringatan pada Kaoru.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk melihat hal ini?" balas Kaoru seolah bersikap cuek dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Kau harus kembali mengingat identitasmu sebagai pemegang Neverland karena tanpamu Neverland akan kehilangan keseimbangan, hanya kau yang dapat mengembalikan keseimbangan itu." Alice semakin intens mengatakan hal-hal yang dapat membuat Kaoru semakin terdesak. "Kalau kau tidak melakukannya sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, hanya saja… Nyawa orang-orang di kota ini akan menjadi taruhannya. Cepat atau lambat monster-monster itu akan membunuh untuk kekuasaan," sambungnya lagi sambil melirik Kaoru yang tampaknya sedang berpikir.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sambil memikirkan kata-kata Alice. Saat itu terlintas di pikirannya mengenai orang-orang yang dia kenal yang menjadi orang-orang terdekatnya selama ini. Tentu dia tidak bisa membiarkan kalau teman-temannya berada dalam bahaya.

"Tanpa kau mengatakan hal itu juga, aku akan tetap melaksanakan apa yang sudah kurencanakan. Jadi jangan khawatir… Aku akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan," jawab Kaoru yang mengerti kalau dia memang tak ada pilihan lain. Mengorbankan satu nyawa demi banyak nyawa bukanlah suatu hal besar dan dia yakin Sasori pasti akan mengerti nantinya. Sakura merupakan target yang tak boleh dia lepaskan lagi, tapi sebenarnya dia juga ragu apakah dengan kematian Sakura, Sasori bisa menghapus semua perasaannya? Dan ingatan-ingatan itu akan benar-benar menghilang? Bagaimana kalau nantinya hanya akan membawa kepedihan bagi Sasori dan dia malah semakin tak bisa melupakan Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari pembicaraan mereka didengarkan oleh Aoba, Hery, Reiki dan Shun. Ke empat pemuda itu memang sudah memata-matai Kaoru sejak awal dan ternyata yang dikatakan Aoba benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Bukan hanya mereka berempat, karena saat itu Marie juga turut serta bersama mereka dan jelas saja gadis itu cukup _shock_ mendengar rencana yang ingin dilakukan Kaoru.

"Jadi kau benar-benar bersekutu dengan Alice?" tanya Marie yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya keluar dari persembunyian dan menghadapi mereka semua.

Kedatangan mereka cukup membuat Kaoru dan yang lainnya terkejut tapi keterkejutan mereka tak berlangsung lama.

"Kalian tidak sopan sekali, menguping pembicaraan orang lain," balas Kurotsuchi sambil melipat tangan di dada. Gadis itu terlihat kembali ke sikap santainya yang biasa seolah pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan hanyalah masalah biasa.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukan itu! Lalu Joker… Aku juga tak akan membiarkan mereka memanfaatkanmu!" Marie tanpa terduga langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang langsung dia arahkan pada Alice yang berdiri di samping.

_Trang!_

Serangan Marie di tahan oleh Kaoru yang juga sudah mengeluarkan sebuah pedang.

"Aku tidak percaya ini… Kau tidak akan membiarkan mereka memanfaatkanmu, kan?" tanya Marie yang tak mempercayai dengan sikap yang diambil Kaoru.

" … Kalau dengan begitu bisa mengembalikan ingatanku, aku tak akan keberatan," balas Kaoru yang menatap Marie dengan datar.

"You are… Hopeless!" Marie yang kesal akhirnya mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menyingkirkan Kaoru yang sedang menghadangnya. Gadis itu berhasil mendorong Kaoru. Lalu dia melompat tinggi dengan satu incaran, yaitu Alice yang berdiri di belakang Kaoru.

_Trang!_

Lagi, serangan Marie kembali terhadang. Namun kali ini yang menghadang adalah Aoi dan Kurotsuchi yang dengan cepat melindungi Alice.

"Alice-sama cepat pergi! Biar kami yang menanganinya!" kata keduanya menyuruh Alice untuk pergi. Alice segera melompati gedung itu bersama NPC pendampingnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" geram Marie sambil menyilangkan pedangnya dan berhasil menghempaskan keduanya ke samping. Sepertinya Marie berniat untuk menangkap Alice. Melihat Alice yang melarikan diri, gadis itu segera mengejarnya. Dia ikut melompati gedung lalu berjalan di bangungn itu turun ke bawah.

Aoi dan Kurotsuchi berusaha untuk mengejar Marie tapi keduanya telah dkepung oleh Aoba, Hery, Reiki dan Shun yang sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi mereka.

"Tch… Menyebalkan!" desis Aoi yang kesal dengan kehadiran empat oramg pemuda itu. Dia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah payung dari tangannya.

"Kaoru! Jangan biarkan gadis itu menangkap Alice-sama!" kata Kurotsuchi yang kemudian dia segera mengeluarkan sebuah pedang. Tampaknya dia berniat untuk melawan Aoba dan kawan-kawan.

"Kejar Marie, Kaoru! Kami tak apa-apa! Kau harus mengejar Marie dan melindunginya!" balas Shun yang menyuruh Kaoru untuk melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

Kaoru tak menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya ikut melompat turun dari sana dan berusaha mengejar Alice dan juga Marie yang sepertinya bernapsu sekali untuk membunuh sang Alice.

* * *

**Shiin Mansion…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di tempat yang berbeda, atau lebih tepatnya di kediaman Shiin. Terlihat Arashi berada di sebuah ruangan dimana K sedang duduk memandanginya dengan tatapan mengancam. Samui, Darui dan Atsui hanya berdiri di belakang Arashi dalam diam, menanti perintah K yang selanjutnya.

"Aku sudah memeriksa data-data mengenai dirimu. Kau adalah mata-mata Otogakure yang bekerja di bawah komando Kabuto. Kalau kau masih mau melihat matahari besok, sekarang katakan padaku semuanya yang kau ketahui dan siapa-siapa saja yang terlibat dalam masalah ini." K tampak begitu tegas berbicara Arashi. Dia tidak memberikan pilihan pada pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu selain mati atau mau bekerja sama dengannya.

"Aku dipekerjakan khusus pada misi ini. Dimana aku ditugaskan untuk melenyapkan kode itu bersama dengan orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya, karena rancangan perang itu bisa memacu perang kembali." Akhirnya Arashi mulai bicara. Dia mengakui identitas aslinya pada K.

"Selain aku, masih ada empat orang lagi yang ditugaskan bersama denganku dan kami semua berada di bawah komando Kabuto. Misi kami, apapun caranya kode dan orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya harus musnah agar tidak jatuh ke tangan orang-orang sepertimu!" sambung Arashi lagi sambil megirim _deathglare_ pada K dan berteriak padanya.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau bicara begitu pada tuan kami!" Atsui langsung meledak marah ketika dilihatnya Arashi memaki K. Dia menghajar pria itu dari samping, membuat Arashi yang sudah dalam keadaan terikat tersungkur jatuh.

"Jangan lakukan itu padanya. Aku masih belum menginginkan dia mati, karena aku masih butuh informasi darinya." K menyuruh Atsui untuk bersikap tenang sedikit. Pria berambut pirang itu segera mematuhi ucapan K dan mundur kembali ke belakang.

"Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan, apakah anak-anak yang mengembangkan _game_ Neverland ada kaitannya dengan ini?" tanya K yang mengungkit kembali tragedi kebakaran yang terjadi di Otogakure.

"Ya." Arashi menjawab dengan singkat.

"Semua anak-anak itu tewas dalam kebakaran, apakah itu merupakan konspirasi kalian? Apa anak-anak itu mengetahui tentang rancangan itu juga?" tanya K lagi yang kembali menginterogasi. Dia ingin mencari informasi siapa-siapa saja yang kemungkinan besar mengetahui rahasia yang tersembunyi itu dan bisa saja salah satu dari mereka mengetahui kata kunci untuk membukanya. K selalu memikirkan beberapa opsi untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Aku tidak tau, karena yang menjalankan tugas itu adalah Kabuto." Sepertinya Arashi menyembunyikan kalau Sasori adalah salah satu korban yang berhasil selamat dalam kebakaran itu dan kemungkinan Sasori mengetahui rancangan itu sangat besar.

"Bukankah kau punya seorang adik bernama Sasame Fuuma?" tiba-tiba saja pembicaraan mereka melenceng. K mengubah topik ke pembicaraan lain dan pastinya dia punya niat tersendiri. Arashi yang mendengar pertanyaan itu mendadak saja merasa marah dan cemas disaat yang bersamaan.

"Sasame Fuuma, 17 tahun. Dia juga sama sepertimu, kan? Kemungkinan besar saat ini dia sedang memata-matai seseorang bernama Jun Yoshida karena anak itu memiliki kata kunci tersebut," sambung K sambil menyeringai.

"Kau… !" Arashi tau kalau K memiliki suatu rencana saat melihat seringai itu. Dia berusaha memberontak dari ikatannya.

"Jaga sikapmu di depan Kaito-sama!" Samui langsung memaksa Arashi untuk berlutut dan menjaga sikapnya.

"Darimana kau tau semua itu?" tanya Arashi sambil memandang K dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh? Aku sudah melakukan pencarian informasi mengenai kalian, selain itu anak dari keluarga Klein dengan senang hati memberi informasi," balas K sambil tersenyum licik. Tentu saja, sebagai pemilik rencana besar dia memiliki anak buah yang sudah dia sebar dan melakukan beberapa kerjasama.

"Tentu saja, itu karena kita memiliki tujuan yang sama." Tiba-tiba saja dari balik pintu muncul seorang pemuda lainnya yang bernama Izky Klein. Dia segera berdiri di sebelah K dan memandang sinis pada Arashi.

"Kurang ajar… Kalau kau berani melakukan sesuatu pada Sasame, aku akan membunuhmu!" Arashi menggeram marah. Dia bersumpah akan mengejar kemanapun K pergi kalau dia berani melukai adik yang sangat dia sayangi itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melukainya selama kau mau bekerjasama denganku. Sekarang telepon adikmu dan suruh dia kemari!" K langsung menyodorkan telepon pada Arashi dan menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Sasame ke tempat K.

"Tch… " Arashi sepertinya melakukan penolakan atas apa yang diperintahkan K padanya.

"Ingat, Arashi. Saat ini aku sudah menyuruh orang-orang untuk mengikuti Sasame, dan kalau kau menolak perintahku, aku bisa menyuruh mereka kapan saja untuk membunuh adik kesayanganmu itu." K mengancam Arashi agar pemuda itu mau melakukan apa yang dia suruh dan K tidak hanya sedang menggertak saja. Saat ini memang ada tiga orang yang sedang mengikuti Sasame dan siap menerima perintah dari K kapan saja.

* * *

Disisi jalan terlihat Rei, Nathan, Sasame dan Jun tengah bersandar pada dinding tembok jalan. Ke empat remaja itu agak kelelahan karena berlari dari kejaran para dark rabbit yang muncul dimana-mana.

"Hah… Hah… Gila banget deh! Kenapa mereka bisa bermunculan disini?" Nathan masih belum percaya dengan monster-monster yang biasa dia liat di _game_ malah muncul di sekitar daerah mereka.

"Udah gitu banyak banget lagi!" timpal Rei sambil mengingat hampir seluruh gang yang mereka lalui pasti bertemu dengan monster-monster itu.

"Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengan kalian… " tiba-tiba saja muncul Raijin dan Fujin kembali dan kali ini anggota mereka bertambah satu dengan sosok Alvaro yang entah sejak kapan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin, mereka lagi! Ayo cepat lari!" kata Rei yang masih trauma dengan pengalamannya saat dikejar-kejar dua babon raksasa itu. Secara reflek Rei menyuruh yang lainnya untuk lari dari sana.

"Kalian tidak bisa lari kemana-mana karena kalau kalian berani lari, itu artinya sama saja dengan mati!" balas Alvaro yang langsung menodongkan sebuah senjata laras panjang yang siap dia tembakkan kapan saja.

Melihat senapan yang ditodongkan ke arah mereka tentu membuat ke empat remaja itu terdiam dari tempatnya. Salah-salah mereka akan benar-benar tertembak. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah kode itu akan benar-benar jatuh ke tangan K? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Hery, Reiki, Shun dan Aoba? Bagaimana pengejaran Kaoru? Apa dia akan melawan Marie atau dia malah menolongnya?

**TBC…**

* * *

Yuki : Sepertinya fic Neverland Side Story akan tetap berlanjut karena tinggal menghitung countdown saja dan sebisa mungkin akan segera saia tamatkan. Untuk judul pada chapter ini bukan hanya antara Alice dan Marie saja, tapi mencakup ke orang-orang yang berada di masing-masing pihak. Sekali lagi saia ingin katakan mengenai chara death yang kemungkinan bisa terjadi, saia jangan dicincang ya! *ngumpet*.

Baiklah, terima kasih atas semua dukungannya dan maaf kalau agak telat update. Bagi yang mau kirim ide, saran, pendapat atau saran atau tanya-tanya silahkan lewat PM atau review, sebisa mungkin akan dibalas. Semoga teman-teman bisa terhibur.

.

.

**"Saia ingin mengucapkan Happy X-mas and Happy new year!".**


	29. NSS : Total Chaos!

A/N : Yup, sedikit lagi natal tiba dan saia tidak janji untuk mengupdate cepat karena banyak hal yang harus saia lakukan bersama dengan saudara-saudara saia. Tapi sebisa mungkin akan tetap saia usahakan untuk mengupdate cerita Neverland Side Story. Bagi yang menunggu cerita lainnya, mohon maaf karena hiatus dulu sampai tahun baru selesai.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, tokoh minor Naruto, ada OC, Chara death (maybe two).**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pairing : SasoSaku/KaoMa/ReiSaSa (others hint).  
**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto kecuali pada OC.  
**

**This Story belong to Riyuki18, please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 27  
**

**(Total Chaos!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di dalam hutan terlihat Alice yang melompati pepohonan bersama dengan Ranmaru untuk menghindari Marie yang sedang mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Tunggu! Jangan lari Alice!" teriak Marie dari arah belakang yang masih setia mengekor di belakang keduanya. Tak jauh dari Marie, ada Kaoru yang juga mengejarnya.

"Tch… " Kaoru sedikit berdecak melihat kecepatan Marie mengejar Alice. Pemuda itu berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon dan dia mengeluarkan beberapa kartu-kartu dari tangannya.

Kartu-kartu itu dilemparkannya ke arah Marie yang berada di depannya. Gadis itu segera menyadari adanya kartu-kartu yang mengincarnya. Dia segera berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon dan berbalik untuk menangkis kartu-kartu itu. Kecepatan kartu itu semakin cepat, berputar dan melesat. Bukan hanya itu, karena kartu-kartu yang mengarah pada Marie tiba-tiba saja berlipat ganda.

_Tang tang!_

Tanpa terduga ada sosok yang sekelebat muncul dan menghalau semua kartu-kartu tersebut. Kartu-kartu itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Cepat kejar Alice! Serahkan Joker pada kami!" ternyata yang datang itu adalah Pein bersama Hidan. Marie mengangguk cepat dan segera melanjutkan pengejarannya kembali.

Melihat Marie yang sudah pergi membuat Kaoru berusaha untuk mengejarnya juga, tapi tentu saja langkahnya harus terhenti karena dihadang oleh Pein dan Hidan.

"Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi dan untunglah kami datang tepat waktu!" kata Pein seraya mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dari tangannya.

"Tak kusangka kali ini kau bisa berpikir secara waras!" sambar Hidan yang langsung memutar-mutarkan sabitnya, bersiap untuk menghadapi Kaoru.

"Jangan lengah Hidan! Meskipun saat ini dia tidak mengingat kekuatannya, dia tetap lawan yang kuat!" Pein mengingatkan Hidan kembali siapa yang mereka hadapi kali ini, karena dia tidak ingin adanya suatu kecerobohan dalam menghadapi Joker. Kalau mereka meremehkannya bisa-bisa mereka berdua yang dikalahkan.

"Aku tau itu! Sekarang, ayo maju!" balas Hidan yang langsung berlari untuk menerjang Kaoru. Kelihatannya pemuda itu sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertarung. Sedangkan disisi Kaoru, dia hanya diam saja, tapi dia juga sudah mempersiapkan diri dan tidak melemahkan penjagaannya.

-ooo-

**Sunagakure University…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sedangkan disisi lain, tepatnya di atas atap kampus Sunagakure, pertarungan antara Aoba cs dengan Kurotsuchi dan Aoi sudah terjadi. Reiki dan Shun menghadapi Kurotsuchi sedangkan Hery dan Aoba menghadapi Aoi.

"Kalian benar-benar bodoh kalau mengira bisa mengalahkan kami!" kata Kurotsuchi dengan sangat percaya diri. Berkali-kali dia melakukan serangan pada kedua pemuda itu yang juga bertarung dengan menggunakan pedang untuk menyeimbangkan Kurotsuchi yang juga bertarung dengan sebilah pedang tipis.

"Kami tidak bodoh tapi kami yakin bisa mengalahkanmu!" balas Reiki yang langsung mencoba menghunuskan pedangnya ke tubuh Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi langsung mengelak ke samping untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Gadis itu berputar ke belakang Reiki dan setelah itu dia melayangkan tebasan pedang di belakang pemuda itu. Tapi serangan itu dihalau oleh Shun.

"Kau lumayan juga, tapi kau masih belum cukup kuat untuk menandingiku!" Kurotsuchi segera mendorong Shun dengan keras ke belakang dengan hentakan pedangnya. Pemuda itu terlempar ke belakang dengan kuat, Reiki segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap temannya itu agar Shun tidak terjatuh keluar.

Brukh!

Keduanya terseret cukup jauh akibat dorongan dari Kurotsuchi dan nyaris saja mereka terjatuh keluar.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya!" kata gadis itu yang kemudian mengeluarkan asap tebal dari dalam mulutnya. Asap itu menyelimuti tempat tersebut. "Aoi! Ayo kita pergi dari sini dan cari Alice-sama!" gadis itu segera menyuruh Aoi untuk berhenti bermain-main. Kurotsuchi segera melompat dari sana, begitu juga dengan Aoi yang menyusulnya.

"Sial! Kemana perginya mereka!" kata Hery sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya berusaha untuk menghilangkan kepulan asap yang menyelimutinya.

"Kurang ajar! Asap ini tebal sekali, aku tak bisa melihat!" timpal Aoba yang juga kesulitan untuk melihat di dalam tebalnya asap tersebut. Dia berjalan berusaha untuk mencari-cari jalan menuju pintu.

_Wuuuuuuusssssshhhhh!_

Tanpa terduga ada sebuah angin besar yang mengikis asap tersebut. Secara pasti asap tersebut langsung menghilang dan keadaan kembali seperti semula.

"Kalian semua tidak apa-apa?" tanya sosok yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka yang tak lain adalah Temari. Temari berdiri sambil memegang sebuah kipas besar, membuat Hery dan yang lain cukup kaget dibuatnya. Entah darimana gadis itu bisa mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu, bukan hanya menahan kipas yang besar itu tapi angin yang dihasilkannya tadi merupakan kekuatan yang cukup besar.

"Temari? Kau, kakaknya Gaara, kan? Bagaimana bisa kau… Kipas itu, dan… " kelihatannya Hery langsung kebingungan melihat kipas besar yang dibawa oleh gadis itu, dia juga bingung bagaimana caranya gadis itu bisa tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Menjelaskannya nanti saja. Sekarang tangkap ini!" balas Temari yang langsung melemparkan tiga buah sarung tangan pada Hery, Shun dan Reiki. Ketiga pemuda itu menangkapnya dan langsung memandang bingung pada sarung tangan yang mereka pegang sekarang.

"Sarung tangan untuk apa ini?" tanya Hery sambil melihat sarung tangan berwarna merah gelap itu yang ditengahnya ada lingkaran yang bisa diputar berwarna merah terang. Pada sarung tangan itu juga seperti ada sebuah slot dan kabel, tampaknya itu bukanlah sekedar sarung tangan biasa.

"Dijelaskan nanti saja, lebih baik kalian pakai dulu. Sekarang kita ke tempatku!" jawab Temari yang sepertinya tidak bisa menjelaskan benda apa sebenarnya sarung tangan itu. Gadis itu segera membuka pintu untuk keluar dari atap tersebut, yang lain hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan rasa penasaran.

* * *

Disisi lain Sasame, Rei, Nathan dan Jun sedang berada di dalam sebuah mobil kijang berwarna hitam. Dimana mereka semua duduk di tengah dan di belakang mereka ada Raijin dan Fujin yang mengawasi.

"Hey, sebenarnya kau mau membawa kami semua kemana?" tanya Rei pada sosok pemuda yang sedang menyupir di depan mereka.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian. Selain itu… Ada dua orang lagi yang mungkin kalian mengenalnya nanti setelah bertemu," jawab pemuda itu sambil menyeringai. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada empat orang yang dibawanya sekarang. Rei serta yang lain hanya saling pandang dengan bingung.

"Kalau bicara itu jangan setengah-setengah! Cepat jelaskan apa maksud dari kata-katamu itu!" balas Rei yang tidak suka dengan cara pemuda itu karena berbicara setengah-setengah, membuatnya penasaran saja.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali!" terlihat Alvaro yang sedang menyetir itu menjadi sedikit kesal. "Tapi baiklah, karena aku sedang berbaik hati sekarang, akan kuberitahu. Orang yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian adalah K," sambung Alvaro yang akhirnya memberitahu kalau semua ini adalah rencana dari K.

Rei, Nathan dan Jun langsung terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir kalau kemungkinan orang yang bernama K adalah orang yang berada dibalik semua kerusuhan ini. Sedangkan Sasame langsung memasang wajah aneh. Dia berpikir untuk apa K ikut menangkapnya segala, apa mungkin K sudah mengetahui identitas aslinya yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi K.

"Lalu dua orang lagi kurasa kalian harusnya sudah bisa menduga. Kedua orang itu adalah Izky dan juga Arashi," katanya lagi yang menyatakan kalau kedua orang yang dimaksud adalah orang-orang yang selama ini berada dekat dengan mereka, terutama Arashi.

'_Harusnya aku sudah bisa menduga kalau Izky ikut terlibat' _kata Jun dalam hati sambil melirik Raijin dan Fujin yang entah kenapa bisa terbebas dari hukuman. Tapi dia sudah bisa menduganya, pasti Izky sudah menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membebaskan kedua orang itu. Untuk masalah Arashi yang juga ikut terlibat sangat di luar perkiraan dan dia tidak menyangka sama sekali akan hal itu.

Rei dan Nathan saling memandang ketika nama Arashi ikut disebut, setelah itu Nathan beralih menatap Sasame yang dari tadi diam saja. Dia mencurigai kalau dari awal semuanya sudah direncanakan oleh gadis itu.

-ooo-

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Shun pada Temari. Kini mereka sedang berlari menuju Sunagakure _office_.

"Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi keadaan kota sudah sangat kacau. Terdeteksi ada mahkluk-mahkluk aneh yang menyerang di beberapa daerah!" jawab Temari yang berlari sambil menjelaskan keadaan Sunagakure saat ini.

"Mahkluk-mahkluk aneh?" tanya Aoba sambil mengernyit. Entah kenapa dia merasakan ada suatu perasaan tidak enak.

"Benar… Seperti itu… " Temari menghentikkan langkahnya dan langsung menunjuk seekor mahkluk besar yang bentuknya seperti golem sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

"GROAAAAAR!" mahkluk besar itu langsung menatap Temari dan yang lainnya sambil mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar sangat buas dan langsung datang menyerang.

.

.

Di tempat berbeda terlihat Killer Bee, Enma dan Kagero sedang mempertahankan wilayah dimensi dari para monster yang berusaha keluar dari sana.

"Kita tidak bisa menahannya terus-terusan begini!" kata Killer Bee yang kewalahan menahan monster-monster dari Neverland yang berebut untuk masuk ke wilayah dunia nyata.

"Perlu bantuan?" ternyata di belakang Killer Bee sudah muncul beberapa sosok lain. Mereka semua adalah para NPC yang mendampingi para pemain di Konoha saat mereka semua terjebak di dalam Neverland.

Disana berdiri seorang NPC berambut biru sebahu dengan warna _steel_ dan memiliki mata hijau, di sebelahnya ada NPC lain dengan rambut _orange_ kemerahan yang berkibar tertiup angin, matanya merah menyala. Tak jauh dari mereka ada seorang NPC dengan pakaian seperti ninja yang memiliki rambut coklat berantakan turun dari salah satu dahan pohon mendekati mereka semua. Dari arah belakang terlihat dua sosok lainnya. Yang satu sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut _orange _yang tergerai panjang yang memiliki warna mata biru, sedangkan di sebelahnya sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut spike berwarna abu-abu dengan bagian poni kiri dan kanannya yang menutupi kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Ka-kalian?" Enma menatap terkejut pada sosok-sosok yang muncul itu.

"Kami juga tak bisa diam saja melihat kekacauan yang terjadi disini, jadi kami memutuskan untuk membantu meskipun kami tau kalau keberadaan kami akan menyebabkan robekan dimensi semakin besar." Sosok pemuda yang berambut putih itu angkat bicara dan memberikan penjelasan pada Enma.

"Lagipula saat ini, kalian pasti sedang membutuhkan bantuan kami," sambung gadis berambut biru _steel_ itu.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Kalian berpencarlah dan hancurkan monster-monster yang berkeliaran, sedangkan kami akan menahan mereka dari sini!" Killer Bee akhirnya menerima bantuan dari para NPC itu dan meminta mereka untuk cepat bertindak sebelum ada korban yang jatuh. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, semua NPC itu bergegas pergi dan mulai mencari.

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Kalian berdua tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Kaoru tampak berdiri tegak sambil memandang dingin pada Pein dah Hidan yang sepertinya mampu dikalahkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Jangan bodoh, Joker… Kau pikir kami akan menyerah begitu saja?" balas Pein yang tampak tidak mau menyerah.

"Kata-kata yang bagus, Pein!" disaat itulah muncul sosok lain yang ternyata adalah Konan yang datang bersama Tobi dan Deidara.

"Ayo kita hadapi dia bersama, un!" Deidara tampaknya begitu bersemangat untuk melawan Kaoru.

"Kenapa kalian semua malah kemari? Dinding dimensinya akan semakin melebar rusaknya!" balas Pein yang kelihatannya meminta Konan dan yang lain untuk kembali ke Neverland.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu dan Kisame juga kemari bersama dengan para NPC! Kau tau, semua monster saat ini sudah berkeliaran jadi kami semua terpaksa datang untuk menghancurkan monster-monster itu!" kata Konan sambil mengangkat bahu pasrah, karena keadaan sudah benar-benar gawat.

"Sudahlah, Pein! Lagipula dengan adanya mereka membantu, kita akan bisa lebih mudah mengatasi Joker!" timpal Hidan sambil melirik Joker yang sedang menatap mereka semua. Memang harus diakui kalau mereka berdua membutuhkan bantuan yang lain untuk menghentikan Joker. Sosok itu meskipun kekuatannya sudah terbagi dengan Sasori tapi dia masih cukup tangguh bahkan untuk Hidan dan Pein sekalipun.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, un!" sambar Deidara sambil sedikit menyeringai. Pemuda itu langsung maju dan melancarkan pada Kaoru.

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda Temari berhasil mengalahkan monster golem itu, tapi kekuatannya tidak cukup untuk melawan semua monster yang tiba-tiba saja berkumpul mengepung mereka.

"Ugh… Tubuhku benar-benar lemas… " Temari tampak sangat kelelahan. Gadis itu segera jatuh berlutut sambil menopang dirinya dengan kipas besar yang dipegangnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Mereka semakin datang mendekat!" kata Aoba yang panik dan cemas. Dia bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, darimana monster-monster itu berasal dan kenapa sosok-sosok yang berada di dalam _game_ itu bisa keluar. Dia mulai merasa kalau semua ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan keberadaan Kaoru yang _notabene_ adalah sosok NPC di game Neverland.

Monster-monster itu semakin mendekat, tampaknya mereka tertarik dengan keberadaan Temari dan yang lainnya. Shun, Hery dan Reiki segera bersiap untuk melawan kalau monster-monster itu benar-benar akan menyerang mereka.

SLASH!

Disaat yang terdesak tiba-tiba saja mereka ditolong oleh sosok pemuda yang muncul dan menghancurkan sebagian dari monster-monster itu dengan satu tebasan dari senjatanya yang berbentuk seperty _scythe_.

BLAAR!

Disisi yang berbeda tampak monster-monster itu terkena kekuatan hujan listrik yang menyerang mereka dengan bersamaan.

"Sepertinya di daerah ini sudah beres! Kita pergi ke tempat selanjutnya!" kata pemuda itu yang sesaat sempat melirik Shun.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi!" sambar sosok lainnya dari arah kejauhan, setelah itu keduanya bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, Shun?" tanya Hery yang heran melihat Shun malah jadi bengong seperti itu.

"Ya-yang tadi itu… Itu tadi Arkhan!" kata Shun yang seperti berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang dia lihat barusan.

"Maksudnya, Arkhan salah satu NPC yang ada di Neverland?" tanya Hery untuk memastikan apa yang dimaksud Shun itu adalah Arkhan dari Neverland, soalnya tidak banyak orang yang memiliki nama unik seperti itu. Shun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan pemuda itu tampak masih bingung.

"Aku yakin dia benar-benar Arkhan… " balas Shun yang begitu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, meski hanya sekilas tapi dia mampu mengenali NPC itu.

"Kita tak ada waktu untuk berpikir lama-lama. Kita harus segera pergi sebelum munculnya monster lain." Temari langsung mengingatkan mereka semua untuk bergegas, karena ada hal penting yang harus dia lakukan. Akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan lagi.

* * *

**Shiin Mansion…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sedangkan di dalam kediaman Shiin terlihat suasana begitu tegang dan sangat mengerikan.

"Jadi ini jawaban kalian?" tanya K dengan nada sinis. Dia tampak begitu tenang meskipun saat ini dia sedang terdesak dengan todongan pistol yang diarahkan Nathan kepadanya.

"Kau pikir kami tidak ada persiapan? Kami sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi." Nathan menodongkan sebuah pistol lainnya ke arah Samui, Darui dan Atsui yang hendak menolong K.

"Tapi jangan lupa, biar bagaimanapun ini adalah daerah kekuasan kami." Izky ternyata juga memegang pistol dan menodongkannya tepat ke kepala Nathan. Pemuda itu menatap ngeri dengan senjata api yang kini menempel di kepalanya. Dapat dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila pistol itu memuntahkan timah panasnya ke kepalanya itu.

"Tidak juga… " kata Jun yang melakukan hal yang sama pada Izky. Dia menodongkan senjata apinya tepat di belakang tubuh Izky.

"Heh… Sudah kubilang kalau kalian memasuki wilayah kami… Kalian tidak akan bisa menang!" Izky bukannya takut tapi dia malah bersikap seolah menantang sambil menyeringai.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Manma yang ada disana juga menodongkan senjata kepada Jun membuat pemuda itu berdecak kesal. Dia lupa pada Manma, meskipun jujur dia memang tidak memperhitungkan Manma akan melakukan hal ini.

"Kalian tentu tidak melupakanku, kan… " kali ini giliran Rei yang mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dan diarahkan pada Manma.

Sekarang di ruangan itu sedang terjadi usaha untuk saling membunuh. Mereka berdiri saling berurut dengan senjata di masing-masing tangan. Semuanya saling terdiam dalam ketegangan, tak ada satupun yang berani melakukan gerakan sedikitpun. Mereka masing-masing saling berpikir bagaimana caranya lepas dalam keadaan yang berbahaya tersebut. Saat itu yang berada dalam posisi bebas adalah Arashi yang kelihatannya sedang terluka dan Sasame yang masih memandangi mereka semua dengan kebingungan.

-ooo-

"Dia… Bagaimana dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan duplikat itu? Kupikir dia tidak bisa mengingatnya!" Pein berdecak kesal sambil menatap pada sosok-sosok Joker yang kini jumlahnya bertambah jadi sepuluh.

"Kurang ajar! Dia jadi semakin merepotkan saja!" desis Hidan yang langsung kembali menyiapkan sabitnya untuk menyerang.

"Bersiaplah! Kita coba sekali lagi!" kata Konan memberikan semangat pada yang lainnya untuk tetap berusaha.

Tapi sebelum Konan dan kawan-kawannya menyerang, Kaoru sudah lebih dulu melakukan serangan. Ke sepuluh Kaoru kini mengelilingi Pein dan empat orang lainnya di tengah-tengah. Masing-masing dari sosok-sosok Kaoru sudah memegang sebuah kartu. Pein dan yang lainnya tidak mau bertindak dengan gegabah, meskipun kartu yang dipegang itu hanya satu buah kartu tapi mereka tau kartu itu bisa menjadi senjata mematikan bila berada di tangan Kaoru.

"Aku tak ingin melukai kalian ataupun melukai Sasori. Kurasa untuk saat ini lebih baik kalian beristirahat dulu… " sosok-sosok itu melempar kartu itu tepat mengenai Pein dan yang lain. Kartu-kartu itu memang tidak menyakiti mereka tapi sekarang, mereka semua telah terperangkap di dalam kartu. Sepertinya Pein salah bertindak, seharusnya tadi dia bergerak untuk menyerang bukannya malah diam dan menunggu serangan.

"Tobi susah gerak!" Tobi langsung teriak-teriak minta dilepasin, begitu juga dengan Deidara. Siapapun tentu merasa tidak nyaman terperangkap di dalam kartu dan hanya memiliki ruang gerak yang sempit.

"Maafkan aku… " hanya itu kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kaoru. Kemudian pemuda itu mengambil kartu-kartu yang di dalamnya sudah ada Pein dan yang lain dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajunya. Setelah itu Kaoru bergegas pergi untuk mengejar Marie.

-ooo-

**Shiin Manison…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan tersebut telah terjadi hal yang tidak terduga. Sasame yang telah mendapat kepercayaan dari Rei ternyata mengkhianatinya. Gadis berambut _orange_ panjang itu mengarahkan senjata pada Rei.

"Sa-Sasame… Kau… " Rei melirik Sasame yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Dia menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasame terhadapnya. "Sebenarnya kau berada dipihak mana… Dan kenapa kau melakukan ini padahal aku sudah sangat mempercayaimu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan lirih. Tak bisa ditutupi lagi kalau saat ini Rei sedang merasa sangat kecewa. Orang yang sangat dia percaya malah menodongkan senjata ke arahnya.

"Aku berada dipihak Otogakure dengan membawa misi, apapun itu caranya akan kulakukan. Sejak awal aku memang sedang menunggu kesempatan ini. Menunggu kalian untuk saling membunuh, dengan begitu akan mudah bagiku untuk merebut kode itu," balas Sasame yang memandang Rei dengan tatapan datar, seolah gadis itu tak memiliki perasaan saat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Cih… Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi juga nantinya!" sambar Nathan yang tampak kesal.

"Kau tau bahayanya dari kode itu, kan?" kali ini giliran Jun yang angkat bicara. Dia kembali memperingatkan Sasame akan berbahayanya kode itu.

"Kode ini kepunyaan Otogakure dan harus dikembalikan pada Negara pemiliknya," jawab Sasame yang menjawab dengan dingin tanpa ekspresi. "Sekarang aku akan segera membawanya ke tempat yang seharusnya." Sasame mengambil laptop milik Jun yang berada di dalam tas Rei.

Perlahan Sasame jalan mundur ke belakang sambil tetap mengarahkan senjatanya pada Rei dan yang lain untuk memastikan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bergerak dari posisinya masing-masing.

"Selamat tinggal… " ucap gadis itu dengan pelan sambil mengarahkan senjatanya dan mulai menarik pelatuk dari senjata yang dia pegang.

"Sasame!" Rei berteriak, mencoba menghentikan gadis itu, tapi…

BANG!

Letusan senjata api meledak, keluar dari pelatuknya. Apa yang akan terjadi lagi selanjutnya? Apakah ada yang terluka?

**TBC...**

* * *

Yuki : Cerita ini semakin mau menuju akhir, saia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang selama ini masih mengikuti perkembangan cerita Neverland dari yang seri pertama sampai dengan yang Side Story. Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Saia berharap bisa segera menamatkan cerita ini heheheh tapi sepertinya ada sedikit kendala karena ada beberapa acara keluarga dan kegiatan yang membuat saia terlambat update. Sai aharap teman-teman masih bisa terhibur membacanya. Maaf atas segala kekurangan yang terdapat pada fic ini. Saia ucapkan sekali lagi terima kasih.

Satu lagi, ada beberapa penampilan NPC yang saia ubah karena adanya kemiripan antar NPC yang satu dengan yang lain jadi saia harap bagi kalian yang memiliki NPC itu tidak keberatan dengan adanya perubahan tersebut. Yang mau kirim ide, kritik, saran serta pendapat silahkan. Kalau mau kirim flame akan saia terima selama tidak menyalahi aturan yang sudah sering saia tulis. Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur.

.

.

**"Happy X-Mas and thanks for reading!".**


	30. NSS : Don't Say Goodbye

**Warning : T rate semi M, OC, tokoh minor Naruto, chara death (two or more).**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.  
**

**Pairing : SasoSaku/KaoMa/ReiSasa (pairing lain menyusul).  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto kecuali para OC.  
**

**This story belong to Riyuki18, please enjoy it!  
**

**.  
**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 28  
**

**(Don't say goodbye)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sekarang Temari, Shun, Aoba, Reiki dan Hery berhasil tiba ke tempat tujuan mereka, Sunagakure _office_. Disana ternyata sudah menunggu Gaara.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan Gaara? Kau bilang sarung tangan ini akan memberikan kami kekuatan sama seperti kekuatan karakter yang kami miliki di dalam _game_?" tanya Hery sambil melihat pada sarung tangan yang terlihat biasa itu. Memang diakui sarung tangan itu bentuknya sedikit unik apalagi dengan adanya kabel dan slot pada pinggiran sarung tangan tersebut. Lalu entah bahan apa yang digunakan pada sarung tangan itu, yang jelas sarung tangan itu terlihat kokoh.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda dengan adanya serangan dari monster-monster dari _game_?" balas Gaara sambil setengah mendengus.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya menggunakan sarung tangan ini?" tanya Shun langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

"Kalian tinggal memasukkan data karakter kalian ke dalam sarung tangan itu dengan menggunakan kabel yang tercolok pada slot itu!" balas Gaara sambil menunjuk kabel yang tersambung pada slot yang ada di sarung tangan itu. Gaara langsung mengambil sarung tangan miliknya dan mempraktekkannya pada Shun dan kawan-kawan.

Pemuda itu membuka kabel yang ada pada sarung tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam komputer. Dia melakukannya sambil menyalakan _game_ Neverland. Gaara membuka situs permainan dari Neverland dan mulai melakukan _login_. Yah, permainan Neverland memang hanya bisa dimainkan oleh orang-orang yang berada di Konoha tetapi masih memungkinkan untuk orang-orang dari Sunagakure untuk memainkannya selama mereka memiliki daftar kependudukan di Konoha.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa keberadaan sarung tangan itu bisa pas sekali dengan keadaan sekarang ini?" tanya Shun yang sedikit curiga kenapa bisa sangat kebetulan seperti ini.

"Aku sudah bisa menduganya saat aku melihat teman kalian yang bernama Kaoru itu. Dia itu Joker, kan?" balas Gaara yang ternyata sudah mempersiapkan ini semua begitu dia menyadari kehadiran Joker di dunia nyata.

"Jadi kau sudah tau?" tanya Shun yang sebenarnya tak menduga kalau Gaara bisa menyiapkan rencana seperti ini dan sangat tepat. Apalagi pemuda itu sudah mengetahui kalau Kaoru adalah Joker sejak dari awal.

"Ya, aku sudah tau dia Joker. Makanya aku meminta seseorang untuk membuat benda ini sekaligus programnya." Gaara mengangguk cepat sambil memperlihatkan sarung tangan yang dia pakai itu.

"Jadi di dalam sarung tangan ini sudah ada programnya? Kalau boleh tau siapa orangnya?" tanya Hery yang penasaran sambil terus memandangi sarung tangan yang dipegangnya.

"Aku meminta bantuan pada Ash untuk membuat programnya dan Ivan yang merancang sarung tangan itu," jawab Gaara yang ternyata sudah melakukan kerjasama dengan Ash dan Ivan.

"Ash? Maksudnya _hacker_ yang saat ini sedang berada dalam pengawasan Konoha?" tanya Shun setengah kaget mendengar pengakuan dari Gaara barusan.

"Lo tau Ash?" tanya Hery, Aoba dan Reiki secara serempak kepada Shun.

"Tentu. Dia itu _hacker_ yang berhasil tertangkap oleh pihak Konoha setelah bekerjasama dengan pihak Sunagakure. Dia berhasil ditangkap setelah tiga tahun penyelidikan," jawab Shun menerangkan mengenai sosok Ash yang dia ketahui.

"Memangnya kejahatan apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Hery yang penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh orang yang bernama Ash tersebut, sampai-sampai Konoha dan Sunagakure bekerjasama untuk menangkapnya.

"Dia melakukan penerobosan jaringan dan mencuri data dokumen milik beberapa Negara. Bisa dikatakan dia menjadi buronan dibeberapa Negara lainnya. Konyolnya dia melakukan itu hanya untuk mencoba kemampuannya saja. Semua data yang dia curi selalu dia kembalikan tapi tindakannya membuat gerah para polisi." Sambar Gaara yang menjelaskannya lebih rinci lagi.

"Sekarang kita tak ada waktu untuk membahas mengenai Ash, kan? Bukankah ada hal lain yang harus kau jelaskan?" kata Temari yang sedikit tidak sabaran dan langsung mengubah pembicaraan ke pokok utama permasalahan.

"Benar juga, saat ini ada hal penting yang harus kalian ketahui… " Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah monitor pengawas milik Sunagakure. "Coba kalian lihat itu," sambung pemuda itu sambil menunjuk kepada monitor-monitor pengawas tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini? Monster-monster itu hampir memenuhi di setiap jalan-jalan dari kota!" celetuk Aoba yang hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kami sudah mengirim beberapa polisi untuk menangani mahkluk-mahkluk itu, tapi mereka memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa ditangani oleh orang biasa… " kata Gaara yang kini ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih serius.

"Maksudmu… Mereka memang benar-benar dari Neverland?" tanya Shun yang sepertinya sudah menyadari kalau mahkluk-mahkluk dari Neverland mulai bermunculan. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menatap mereka semua.

"Lalu sekarang apa? Kenapa kau menyuruh kami semua kemari?" tanya Hery yang sebenarnya sudah sangat penasaran dengan benda yang sekarang sedang dipegangnya.

"Yang jelas aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk melawan monster-monster itu," jawab Gaara yang sepertinya sudah bersiap untuk bertarung kapan saja teman-temannya itu siap.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami melawan mahkluk dari dunia lain itu yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?" Aoba langsung protes. Ide Gaara baginya sama saja seperti ide untuk bunuh diri.

"Kalian bisa mengimbangi mereka dengan sarung tangan ini." Gaara memperlihatkan sarung tangan yang sama yang sudah dia pakai. "Aku sudah bilang, kan kalau sarung tangan ini memang diciptakan khusus." Gaara langsung menyeringai.

* * *

**Shiin Mansion…**

.

.

"Sial, dia menembak lampu di ruangan ini!" desis Izky yang kesal karena Sasame menembak lampu yang ada di atas ruangan sehingga ruangan di dalam sana benar-benar gelap gulita.

"Kalian bertiga berhati-hatilah dan tetap waspada! Pokoknya jangan biarkan mereka lolos!" kata Manma yang menyuruh ketiga pengawalnya untuk waspada agar tak lengah.

"Tak akan ada siapapun yang bisa menghalangiku untuk keluar dari tempat ini!" terdengar suara Rei menggema di dalam kegelapan, dan sepertinya pemuda itu berusaha keluar dari kekisruhan yang terjadi. Saat ini yang menjadi tujuan utamanya adalah untuk mengambil laptop itu dan mengejar Sasame serta menanyakan kenapa gadis itu mengkhianatinya.

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos! Alvaro! Raijin, Fujin!" Izky yang terhalang oleh seseorang meneriaki ketiga anak buahnya untuk menghalangi Rei. Tapi sayang sepertinya tidak ada balasan dari ketiga orang itu. "Sial! Kemana mereka!" Izky kembali berdecak marah. Pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun tangan sendiri. Dia berusaha untuk keluar juga dari ruangan itu.

Duagh!

Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di dadanya. Izky merutuki serangan tersebut sambil memegangi dadanya yang lumayan terasa sakit. Siapapun yang menyerangnya dia bersumpah akan membalasnya.

"Kurang ajar!" Izky menarik tangan orang yang berada di dekatnya. Setelah berhasil menariknya dia memukul orang tersebut.

"Siapa yang memukulku! Brengsek!" ternyata yang terkena pukulannya adalah Atsui. Pria itu segera berteriak marah-marah karena wajahnya terkena pukulan cukup telak.

"Jangan banyak bergerak Atsui!" terdengar suara seorang wanita yang tak lain berasal dari Samui yang berdiri tepat di belakang Atsui.

Saat ini posisi di ruangan itu benar-benar kacau, karena kegelapan menyelimuti mereka. Mereka semua berusaha tenang dan tetap waspada. Nathan dan Jun juga berusaha untuk lolos dari ruangan tersebut. Keduanya berusaha agar tidak terdeteksi oleh musuh mereka.

_Greb…_

Saat itu ada seseorang yang sedang menarik tangan Nathan. Pemuda itu nyaris berteriak karena kaget tapi ada tangan lain yang langsung menutup mulutnya dari belakang.

"Sssst! Ini aku! Ayo kita keluar dari sini dengan pelang-pelan!" ternyata orang yang menariknya ada Jun. pemuda itu menuntun Nathan dengan pelan-pelan menuju arah pintu.

Keduanya keluar dengan sangat berhati-hati agar tidak ada yang menyadari kalau mereka sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu lagi. Begitu berhasil sampai luar Jun segera menutup pintu tersebut dan menguncinya dari luar.

_Cklek…_

Terdengar suara bunyi dari arah depan.

"Celaka! Seseorang mengunci kita dari depan!" Manma yang menyadarinya segera berusaha berlari ke arah pintu.

"Ayo kita pergi dan cari Rei!" kata Jun yang langsung mengajak Nathan berlari keluar untuk menyusul Rei yang sudah pergi duluan untuk mencari Sasame.

-ooo-

**Meanwhile…**

.

.

Di luar terlihat Rei yang sedang berusaha mengejar Sasame yang berlari di depannya. Di belakang mereka berdua ada tiga sosok lain yang mengejar jauh dari mereka.

"SASAME! BERHENTI, SASAME!" Rei mencoba berteriak memanggil gadis itu, tapi Sasame terus saja berlari semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

"Berhenti mengejarku Rei!" Sasame balas berteriak sambil melirik ke belakang. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Rei benar-benar akan mengejarnya sampai sejauh ini.

Keduanya terus berlari sampai pada akhirnya Sasame memutuskan untuk menghentikkan langkahnya. Gadis itu berbalik sambil menatap pemuda yang sedang berdiri di belakang beberapa meter darinya.

"Hah… Hah… Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" tanya gadis itu dengan tubuh yang sudah berkeringat dan dia tampak sedikit kelelahan.

"Aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai kau mau berhenti dan mendengarkanku!" balas Rei yang kelihatannya lebih keras kepala dibandingkan Sasame. "Kenapa… Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padahal kau sudah berjanji padaku!" ada kemarahan dalam nada suara Rei juga bercampur dengan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam.

"Sejak awal aku sudah berniat untuk melaksanakan misi ini sampai tuntas bagaimanapun caranya… " jawab Sasame yang menampakkan wajah datar pada Rei.

"Meski kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi warga Negara Suna dan akan menjalani kehidupan normal bersamaku?" tanya Rei sambil menatap penuh harap kalau gadis itu akan merubah keputusannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu semua. Bagi mata-mata sepertiku, semua yang kau katakan tadi seperti sebuah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan." Gadis itu menjawab dengan dingin. Meski demikian, sebenarnya saat ini hati Sasame sedang menjerit. Ingin sekali dia berteriak dan berharap kalau semua itu bisa menjadi kenyataan suatu saat nanti. Rei tidak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kemarilah Rei… Aku ingin memberikan salam perpisahan untukmu… " Sasame maju beberapa langkah ke depan sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Rei. Meminta pemuda itu untuk berjalan mendekatinya. Bagai terhipnotis, Rei langsung maju mendekati Sasame.

-ooo-

Disisi lain terlihat Kaoru yang kembali bertemu dengan dua orang NPC lainnya. Yang satu NPC berambut _silver_ panjang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan satu lagi seorang NPC yang membawa harpa dengan lilitan kain yang mengikat kepalanya. Kedua NPC itu adalah NPC dengan nama Roberto dan NPC _storyteller_ atau yang bisa dipanggil dengan nama Aki. Kedua NPC itu kini sedang mencoba untuk menghentikan Kaoru.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk… Kau tidak benar-benar mau untuk mengikuti Alice, kan?" tanya Roberto sambil memain-mainkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

'_Apa mereka berdua berniat untuk melawanku? Tapi aku sudah mengeluarkan cukup besar sebelumnya… '_ ucap Kaoru sambil mengira-ngira apa yang di inginkan oleh kedua NPC yang baru datang itu kepadanya.

"Apa perlu kuceritakan sesuatu untuk membuatmu sadar?" tanya NPC yang berada di belakang NPC berambut putih itu. Dia tampak sudah menyiapkan harpa miliknya.

'_Mereka sepertinya cukup kuat… Tapi aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku disini. Aku harus cari cara untuk melewati mereka tanpa bertarung… ' _Kaoru sedang mencari akal agar tidak terjadi bentrokan dengan kedua NPC itu.

"Aku hanya sedang bingung," ucap Kaoru secara tiba-tiba sambil menghilangkan pedang yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya. Dia berjalan mendekati Roberto yang kelihatannya sedang lengah sedikit. "Saat ini aku benar-benar tidak tau harus percaya pada pihak yang mana… Aku seperti terjebak dalam ketidakpastian… " sambungnya lagi yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan Roberto.

"Oh, sahabatku, kau bisa percaya sepenuhnya padaku!" kata Roberto yang langsung mendekati Kaoru dan menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Sob… Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang harus kulakukan… Aku terjebak di dunia nyata… Aku ini hanya program… Perasaan ini menyiksaku… Aku ingin kembali ke Neverland apapun itu caranya… " balas Kaoru yang tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluk Roberto dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada NPC berambut panjang tersebut. Melihat Kaoru yang sepertinya menderita membuat Roberto bersimpatik, bahkan Aki sampai menangis tersedu-sedu di belakang,

"Cup cup cup cup… Jangan sedih gitu, ya… " Roberto malah jadi gendeng tiba-tiba nenangin Kaoru udah kayak nenangin bayi. NPC itu tidak menyadari akan adanya hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya.

_Sreeet… _

Tiba-tiba saja Kaoru kembali mengeluarkan pedang tersebut dan kini sudah berada di dalam genggamannya.

_Jleb…_

Dengan cepat dia menghunuskan pedang itu ke tubuh Roberto yang sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar karena dia tidak menyangka akan hal ini.

"Ugh… " Roberto yang sama sekali tak menduga langsung ambruk. Dia jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi perut bagian kirinya yang tertusuk cukup dalam itu.

"Ah! Ro-Roberto!" Aki yang berada di belakang juga ikutan terkejut. Dia berusaha menghampiri Roberto.

"Tetap disana atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya… " Kaoru mengancam Aki sambil mengacungkan pedang tersebut ke arah Roberto. Aki mau tak mau terpaksa diam di tempatnya.

"Jo-Joker… Masih ada cara lain selain ini… " kata Roberto yang masih berusaha untuk memperingati Kaoru untuk menjauhi Alice, karena dia yakin kalau Alice punya rencana tersembunyi yang belum diketahui.

"Cara lain apa maksudmu? Kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu kematian? Tak ada satupun yang berpihak padaku… Mereka lebih memilih menyelamatkan Sasori dibanding aku. Kau mau tau apa alasannya? Karena aku hanyalah sebuah program! Mereka berpikir untuk memusnahkanku… Apa mereka tidak tau… Sebuah program juga dapat memiliki perasaan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri!" ini baru pertama kalinya Roberto melihat Joker bersikap seperti ini. NPC yang biasanya begitu tenang, selalu berkepala dingin dan bersikap dingin, saat ini bersikap sangat emosional.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali ke Neverland, tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada… Aku ingin kembali merasakan bermain dengan mereka… Melakukan perjalanan kembali dan menemani mereka… I don't want to being destroyed and I want to keep living!" akhirnya setelah mengatakan hal itu Kaoru segera pergi dari sana.

"Joker tunggu!" Roberto berusaha menahannya. Dia mencoba berdiri tapi tak mampu karena tusukan pedang yang dilakukan Kaoru sebelumnya membuat robekan yang cukup dalam. Dia terjatuh kembali. "Joker… Tanpa kau sadari, kau mulai mengingat Neverland… Jangan lakukan itu Joker atau kau akan… " Roberto hanya bisa bergumam kecil sampai pada akhirnya dia terjatuh pingsan. Aki yang sedari tadi di belakang baru berani menghampiri Roberto untuk membantu NPC itu.

* * *

**In other side…**

.

.

Terlihat Gaara, Temari, Aoba, Shun, Hery dan Reiki yang sedang berlari menelusuri jalan-jalan dari Sunagakure. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah mengenakan sarung tangan yang sama.

"Gaara, lebih baik kita berpencar agar memudahkan kita untuk bergerak!" kata Shun memberi usulan untuk membagi tim dalam kelompok kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Gaara akan pergi ke arah sana!" sambar Temari yang memutuskan untuk pergi berdua dengan Gaara dan memilih untuk belok ke kiri.

"Baiklah, aku dan Aoba akan lurus ke depan!" balas Hery dengan bersemangat sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku dan Reiki akan pergi kesana!" Shun segera mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah kanan bersama Reiki.

Kemudian mereka berpencar dengan cepat ke tiga arah jalan sambil berpasangan. Sedangkan di tempat lain terlihat Rei yang kini wajahnya berubah pucat bercampur kaget.

"Sa-Sasame… Kenapa kau melakukan ini… Ughh… " ternyata pemuda itu terkena tusukan sebuah pisau di bagian pinggir perutnya. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Sasame akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Maafkan aku… " balas Sasame sambil menarik pisau tersebut dari tubuh Rei.

"Argh… " Rei langsung memegangi tubuhnya yang terluka itu sambil terduduk di bawah.

"Rei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasame langsung mendekati Rei. Terlihat sekali kalau gadis ini begitu cemas dan khawatir. "Apa aku menusukmu terlalu dalam?" katanya lagi sambil memeriksa luka yang dia sebabkan itu. Dia hampir menangis ketika dilihatnya luka tersebut mengakibatkan Rei mengeluarkan darah.

"Maafkan aku… Aku melakukan ini agar kau berhenti mengejarku. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak terlibat lebih jauh lagi dari ini… " gadis itu membuka _sweater_ abu-abu yang dikenakannya dan mengikatkannya pada bagian luka di tubuh Rei agar darahnya tidak keluar banyak.

"Sasame… Jangan lakukan ini… " untuk yang kesekian kalinya Rei mencoba merubah pikiran gadis itu. Dia memegang tangan Sasame dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ini adalah tugas Negara yang harus kulakukan… " balas Sasame yang langsung mengencangkan ikatan _sweater_ itu pada tubuh Rei. "Aku tidak melukaimu pada bagian tubuh yang berbahaya… Kau cukup diam disini dan jangan banyak bergerak… Sekali lagi aku minta maaf… Selamat tinggal, Rei." Setelah itu, Sasame segera berdiri dan bergerak perlahan meninggalkan Rei yang tengah bersandar pada pohon. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap Sasame dari kejauhan.

"Never say goodbye… " gumam Rei dengan pelan karena dia tak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada gadis itu. Dia masih ingin bersamanya.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasame? Apakah Gaara dan kawan-kawan mampu menetralisir keadaan kota kembali? Bagaimana dengan Kaoru? Apa benar kalau dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan kalau bergabung dengan Alice?

.

.

_Ending song_

_._

_Ano hi no sayonara wa ienakatta mitomeru mitai de  
Mou aenai koto saigo ni daijoubu nante usowotsuita_

_(Terlihat sosok Sakura yang terbaring di hamparan padang rumput hijau yang bertebaran dengan bunga warna-warni. Kemudian gadis itu membuka matanya dan Berdiri. Rambut pendek merah mudanya tertiup angin, gadis ini menatap lurus ke depan).  
_

_Hontou ni taisetsu omou tabi ni_  
_Hontou no jibun wo kakushiteshimau no?_  
_Okubyou wagamama ni narezu ni_

_(Lalu muncul puluhan cermin disekitar Sakura yang masing-masing cemin itu memperlhatkan masa lalu Sakura dan Sakura menatap pada salah satu cermin dimana dia melihat ada sosok dirinya sedang tertawa bersama dengan Sasori. Pandangan gadis itu jadi melembut sambil tersenyum hangat).  
_

_Kimi ga inai machi wa_  
_Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne_  
_Doko e arukidaseba ii?_

_(Setelah itu muncul Sasori tepat di belakang Sakura. Gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum dan berusaha menghampiri Sasori tapi sosok pemuda itu perlahan mulai menghilang).  
_

_Afuredasu daiyamondo_  
_Hoho wo tsutai_  
_Kirakira maiochiru_

_(Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Sasori, puluhan cermin yang ada disekitar Sakura mulai pecah berkeping-keping satu-persatu)._

_Donna ni kanashii toki mo?_  
_Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga_  
_Hoshii to negau no?_

_(Tempat Sakura kini berubah menjadi gelap dan dari arah belakangnya yang lain muncul Joker yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang begitu dalam. Sakura mencoba untuk meraihnya, tetapi sosoknya juga ikut menghilang).  
_

_Intro : Diperlihatkan para NPC yang keluar dari dinding dimensi.  
_

_Itsudatte teokure koukai dake_  
_Kokoro nokoshite wa_  
_Kabe o atsuku suru_  
_Dare de mo egaono urade_  
_Namida otosu_

_(Diperlihatkan depan sekolah Sunagakure dimana para muridnya sedang berjalan hilir-mudik sambil tertawa. Terlihat Sasame yang berlari masuk menuju gerbang sekolah sambil tertawa riang. Dia berbalik dan melambaikan tangan ke arah teman-temannya yang berada di belakang tapi ternyata disana dia tidak melihat Rei).  
_

_Kimi ga kureta mono o_  
_Mata yubi de kazoeteiru_  
_Wasuretarishinai zutto_

_(Sasame yang awalnya tertawa riang akhirnya berubah diam. Air matanya mengalir dan jatuh ke bawah, tubuhnya retak dan hancur).  
_

_Tomaranai daiyamondo_  
_Setsunai-iro_  
_hoshizora ni koboreru_

_(Kembali memperlihatkan Sakura yang berjalan di atas kepingan-kepingan cermin yang retak tersebut)._

_Mou kimi ni aenakute mo_  
_Mae o muite_  
_Arukidasanakuchane ima o_

_(Gadis itu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah cahaya yang membawanya keluar).  
_

_Nando de mo tachidomari_ _furikaeri sagashita_ _futari to iu omoide wa tooku_

_(Terlihat sosok Marie yang terjatuh dari suatu ketinggian jurang dan ada Kaoru yang menyusulnya)_.

_Tsuki dake ga watashi no kage_ _hitotsu mitsumeteiru dake_

_(Kaoru berhasil mendapatkan Marie. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan seperti mengatakan sesuatu pada Kaoru. Pemuda itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat).  
_

_Intro : Muncul para Akatsuki yang bertarung dengan para monster. Hery, Aoba, Shun, Reiki, Gaara dan Temari terlihat berlari di sepanjang jalan. Ada Sasori yang dibantu para akatsuki dan teman-temannya melawan anak buah Alice.  
_

_Afuredasu daiyamondo_  
_Hoho o tsutai_  
_Kirakira maiochiru_

_(Diperlihatkan sosok Matsuri yang berada diantara Mizuki, Kurotsuchi, dan Aoi. Gadis itu menatap ke arah belakang dengan tatapan seolah meminta pertolongan)._

_Donna ni kanashii toki mo?_  
_Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga_  
_Hoshii to negau no?_

_(Memperlihatkan Marie yang tengah berlari seperti mencari sesuatu dan tak jauh darinya ada Kaoru dan Sasori yang saling berdiri berhadapan).  
_

_Intro : Sakura berjalan sendirian dimana dia melewati Sasori yang setelah berjalan melewatinya berubah jadi butiran kristal, begitu juga dengan Kaoru tapi gadis itu tetap berjalan maju.  
_

_Ano hi sayonara wa ienakatta mitomeru mitai te_  
_Mou aenai koto saigo ni daijoubu nante usotsuita_

_(Memperlihatkan sosok Marie yang berada di atas Tears of sky sedang menatap keluar. Pandangan matanya terlihat tajam dan penuh dengan tekad. Di belakangnya ada Kagero, Enma dan Killer Bee).  
_

_Sunao na jibun ni koukaishinai_  
_Jibun ni itsuka nareru kara kitto_

_(Gadis itu memegang kalung yang menghiasi lehernya. Dia berbalik menatap ketiga orang NPC lainnya. Sambil mengepalkan tangannya dia mengangguk dan gambar berubah menjadi putih).  
_

**_By : Alan  
_**

**_Title of song : Diamond_  
**

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya ketemu juga ending song yang baru! kalau sempat akan saia kasih translate dari lagu ini hehehe. Yang bikin lama nyari lagunya yang pas nih huehehe sampai nangis bombay bingung. Sepertinya chapter ini pendek, tapi next akan saia usahakan untuk diperpanjang. Spoiler buat yang nanya tentang robekan dimensinya nanti akan semakin merajalela ke berbagai Negara jadi kemungkinan OC di Neverland 2 akan saia pencar. Buat OC yang baru daftar di Neverland 2 silahkan pilih jobnya (kalian bisa liat pada Neverland chapter pertama), dan di Neverland 2 kami sudah merancang job baru (silahkan PM yang mau tanya-tanya).

Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih atas dukungannya dari para pembaca yang membaca cerita ini dari seri pertama sampai yang sekarang, kami benar-benar merasa senang kalau kalian terhibur. Maaf untuk segala kekurangannya yang masih kami tambal-tambal (meski kadang jadi abal-abal ya T_T). Kami akan terus mencoba memperbaiki dan semakin baik dan tolong di ingatkan kalau kami salah (jangan segan-segan ya).

Joker : Kayaknya peran gue mau abis disini nih *pundung*.

Riku : Gak kok, Jok! *nepuk-nepuk pala*.

Joker : Jok, Jok... Emangnya Jok bangku? Gue masih mau hidup... Minimal persatukan dengan Marie dong *badutnojutsueyes*.

Riku : Elo kayak gitu malah serem tau! Jangan pake topeng badut! Dihapus make-up putihnya yang dimuka lalu senyum! *mundur-mundur takut*.

Joker : *hapus make-up terus senyum*.

Riku : Malah kayak psikopat gitu senyumnya... *disambit kartu*.

Yuki : Intinya itu unek-unek Joker yang stress karena (mungkin) peran dia akan berakhir disini!

Joker : Yang masih dukung gue tolong ketik J-O-K-E-R dan kirim ke Neverland 2! Pokoknya gak ngirim bakal gue datengin malem-malem!

Yuki&Riku : Ngapain?

Joker : Ajakin main kartu *ditimpukin*.

Yuki&Riku : Well, kami berdua ucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tahun baru! See ya next chapter!

.

.

**"Thanks for reading and Happy New Year!".**


	31. NSS : Missing!

**Warning : T rate, OC, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, chara death.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.**

**Pairing : SasoSaku/KaoMa/ReiSasa (yang lain menyusul).**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).**

**This Story belong to Riyuki18, please enjoy this chapter!**

**.**

**Neverland Side Story **

**Chapter 29**

**(Missing)**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Joker… Apa keputusanmu sudah benar-benar bulat?" kata Alice yang melirik ke belakang dimana Kaoru sudah berdiri disana.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya," balas Kaoru yang sepertinya memang sudah mantap dengan keputusannya itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Alice langsung menyuruh pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya dan Ranmaru. Sebelum benar-benar mengikuti Alice, Kaoru mengeluarkan Pein dan yang lain dari dalam saku bajunya. Dia melempar kartu-kartu itu ke tanah, setelah itu dia pergi menyusul Alice dan Ranmaru yang sudah agak jauh di depan.

Tak lama setelah pemuda itu pergi dari tempat itu, Marie baru tiba. Gadis itu dapat merasakan kalau Kaoru sebelumnya ada disana. Dia melihat kesekeliling berharap menemukan pemuda itu hingga akhirnya dia menemukan Pein dan kawan-kawan yang terperangkap di dalam kartu.

"A-astaga! Apa kalian semua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Marie dengan cemas. "Bertahanlah, aku akan melepaskan segel kurungan kalian!" katanya lagi dan langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membuka segel kurungan pada kartu itu. Selain Joker sendiri, Marie adalah satu-satunya NPC yang bisa membuka segel kurungan kartu yang dimiliki oleh Joker.

_Plop!_

Seketika Pein dan yang lain berhasil terbebas dari kurungan kartu tersebut.

"Huaaah… Akhirnya bisa bergerak juga!" kata Hidan yang langsung menggerak-gerakkan bahunya yang terasa pegal karena terkurung oleh ruangan sempit tersebut.

"Tobi bebas! Tobi bebas! Tobi bebas!" Tobi malah udah teriak-teriak kegirangan sambil lari keliling.

"Kita harus mengejar Joker!" kata Pein yang mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh. "Argh… Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas… " kata Pein yang merasa kalau kekuatannya seperti habis terserap.

"Kurasa kekuatan kalian terhisap selama kalian berdada di dalam kartu tadi… " balas Marie menjelaskan alasan kenapa Pein merasa begitu lemas.

"Yah kurasa kau benar… Tapi kurasa itu tidak berlaku bagi Tobi… " sambar Konan yang kemudian beralih menatap Tobi yang masih jingkrak-jingkrak. Semua yang melihatnya langsung _sweatdrop_.

-ooo-

**Somewhere else…**

.

.

"Ugh… Aku harus bisa berdiri… " Rei tampaknya masih mencoba untuk berdiri untuk mengejar Sasame.

_Brukh…_

Namun sayang, pemuda itu kembali terjatuh. Saat itu dia dapat mendengar langkah kaki beberapa orang yang berlari menuju arahnya. Rei yang sedikit panik segera menyembunyikan diri di balik semak-semak.

_Drap drap drap…_

Dari balik semak-semak itu Rei melihat kalau Alvaro, Raijin dan Fujin tengah berlari. Sepertinya ketiga pria itu berniat untuk mengejar Sasame.

'_Gawat! Sasame dalam bahaya!' _kata Rei yang semakin cemas saja memikirkan gadis itu. Dia berusaha bergerak tapi tiba-tiba terjadi hal di luar dugaannya. Dari balik semak-semak muncul para monster yang mengepung dirinya. Rei tak bisa berbuat banyak.

'_Cih… Apa akan berakhir seperti ini… '_ ucap pemuda itu dalam hati sambil tersenyum miris mentertawai dirinya sendiri yang benar-benar tak berguna. Dia pasrah sambil bersandar pada pohon, menanti monster-monster itu untuk menerkamnya.

_Desss! Desss! Desss!_

Ternyata muncul sosok di depan Rei yang langsung menghajar monster-monster itu dengan tinju apinya. Rei dapat melihat dari kepalan tangan orang itu mampu mengeluarkan api yang menghancurkan monster-monster itu seketika. Dengan lincah sosok itu mengeluarkan pukulan dan tendangan ke arah monster-monster itu. dalam sekejap mata semua monster tadi telah lenyap. Sosok itu berbalik menatap Rei, rambutnya yang bagaikan api berkibar dan mata merahnya terlihat mencolok diantara kegelapan.

"Sebagai seorang sub GM bukankah memalukan kalau kau tumbang begitu saja?" kata sosok itu dengan datar. Rei hanya mengernyit bingung sambil merasa kalau dia mengenal sosok yang ada di depannya ini.

"Rasanya aku mengenalmu… Kau mirip dengan NPC bernama Fuego… Kau tidak benar-benar Fuego, kan?" tanya Rei yang akhirnya mengingat sosok itu meskipun sebenarnya dia ragu masa sih NPC yang terkenal dengan kekuatan apinya itu benar-benar muncul.

"Terserah, lah… Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini sebelum monster-monster itu semakin banyak!" kata sosok itu yang menyuruh Rei untuk segera pergi.

"Aku mau pergi dari sini tapi aku sedang terluka!" balas Rei langsung nyolot. Apa kagak bisa liat kalau dia lagi lemes begitu dan gak bisa gerak.

"Ambil ini!" NPC berambut _orange_ kemerahan itu melemparkan sebuah botol pada Rei. "Itu _potion_. Balurkan pada lukamu itu," katanya lagi menyuruh Rei untuk membalurkan bubuk obat tersebut pada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Rei tidak banyak bicara, dia menuruti apa kata-kata dari Fuego sementara NPC itu bertarung melawan monster-monster yang kembali berdatangan.

"Hebat! Lukanya langsung sembuh!" Rei menatap takjub pada lukanya yang kini sudah tertutup kembali berkat obat yang diberikan oleh Fuego padanya.

"Sekarang pergilah! Biar mereka menjadi urusanku!" NPC itu lebih cepat menyuruh (atau lebih tepatnya mengusir) Rei pergi. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi pemuda itu segera berdiri dan beranjak dari sana.

'_Tunggu aku Sasame!'_ ucapnya dalam hati yang bergegas pergi untuk menyusul Sasame.

* * *

**In other side…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Kita tak bisa membiarkan Joker bergabung dengan Alice! Aku yakin dia akan memanfaatkan Joker saja!" Pein berdecak kesal mengingat Alice yang sudah begitu keterlaluan mencari kesempatan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kurasa hal ini memang sudah harus terjadi tanpa bisa dicegah… Tak ada pilihan lain, dia akan menjadi musuh kita… " balas Marie yang berkata dengan lirih.

"Ck… Pasti akan sulit menghadapi mereka berdua!" timpal Hidan sambil menggerutu. Membayangkan melawan Joker saja sudah cukup sulit dan sekarang harus ditambah oleh Alice.

"Kita masih punya kesempatan lain… Festival itu… Mereka pasti berencana untuk melakukan serangan pada festival itu dan menangkap Sakura," kata Marie sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Dia yakin sekali kalau Kaoru akan melakukan gerakan dan menyerang Sakura. "Jadi aku harap kerjasamanya dari kalian semua untuk membantuku. Kita masih ada harapan untuk menghentikan mereka!" kata gadis itu lagi yang kali ini _mood_-nya berubah jadi bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu!" balas Konan yang sedikit lega mengetahui kalau mereka masih ada kesempatan untuk menghentikan rencana Alice.

"Hati-hati, un!" kata Deidara sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Marie dan kemudian dia ikut menyusul Konan dan yang lain. Sosok mereka akhirnya menghilang dari sana menyisakan Marie seorang diri.

.

.

Disisi lain dapat terlihat Sasame sedang dikelilingi oleh Alvaro, Raijin dan Fujin. Gadis itu terlihat begitu sigap untuk menghadapi ketiga orang itu.

"Mungkin kami bisa mengampuni nyawamu kalau kau menyerahkan laptop itu kepada kami," kata Alvaro sambil menyeringai, meminta Sasame untuk menyerahkan laptop yang sekarang berada di tangannya.

"Jangan bermimpi!" balas Sasame dengan keras dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu melayangkan sebuah tendangan tepat ke wajah Alvaro membuat pemuda itu harus merasakan darahnya sendiri yang mengalir dari hidung.

"Ku-kurang ajar kau!" decak Alvaro yang tampak kaget dengan hidungnya yang berdarah. Pemuda itu dengan cepat menutup hidungnya itu sambil memaki-maki Sasame yang terlihat tersenyum sinis kepadanya. "Sialan! Akan kubalas kau!" balas Alvaro yang merasa diremehkan. Pemuda itu langsung bergerak maju sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

_Bet…_

Tinju dilayangkan ke arah Sasame tapi gadis itu dengan lincah mengelak ke samping dan Sasame dengan cepat memegang tangan Alvaro. Dia menarik tangan tersebut dengan kuat dan begitu Alvaro tertarik ke arahnya dia langsung menghantam perut Alvaro dengan kuat. Pemuda itu kembali meringis. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasame mahir berkelahi dan kenyataan ini membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Kalian berdua jangan diam saja! Cepat lawan dia!" Alvaro langsung memerintahkan Raijin dan Fujin untuk menyerang Sasame karena kedua mahkluk raksasa itu sedari tadi hanya diam melihat.

"Hehehe baguslah kalau begitu! Kami memang sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajarnya sejak tadi! Ayo maju Raijin!" kata Fujin sambil tertawa aneh. Dia melemaskan jari-jari tangannya, kemudian dia mulai maju bersamaan dengan Raijin. Kedua pria besar itu mengepung Sasame seketika dan langsung melancarkan serangan dari arah yang saling berlawanan.

Raijin melancarkan sebuah tinju dari arah kiri begitu juga Fujin yang melakukannya dari arah kanan. Sasame langsung melompat dan dia mendarat di atas kedua tangan Raijin dan Fujin.

"Hoh?" kedua pria besar itu sama-sama terkejut melihat incarannya sudah bergerak cepat dan sekarang sedang berdiri di atas tangan besar mereka.

"Fufufu… " gadis itu sedikit tertawa saat melihat wajah Raijin dan Fujin yang kebingungan. Setelah itu Sasame melakukan serangan balik. Dengan cepat dia melakukan tendangan pada kedua wajah pria besar itu.

Duagh!

Duagh!

"Oww!" kedua pria itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi dagu mereka yang terasa panas akibat tendangan dari Sasame.

_Tep…_

Gadis itu segera melompat turun dan langsung kembali lari dari sana.

"Kalian berdua tidak berguna! Ayo cepat kejar dia!" bentak Alvaro yang tampak begitu marah. Pemuda itu segera berlari sambil menyiapkan sebuah pistol, kemudian Fujin dan Raijin menyusulnya dari belakang.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

.

.

"Sialan! Kenapa Alvaro sama sekali tidak membalas panggilanku?" Izky sedari tadi terus saja memaki-maki karena Alvaro sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya selama kurang lebih 30 menit. Sumpah serapah dan decakan terus-menerus keluar dari mulutnya membuat Darui yang sedang menyetir sedikit gerah mendengar perkataan Izky.

"Diamlah sedikit Izky! Kau tidak membuat keadaan semakin baik!" sambar K yang ternyata dari tadi sudah menahan amarahnya karena Izky terlalu berisik.

"Tch!" pemuda itu segera diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke arah luar jendela mobil. Bertepatan dengan itu dia seperti melihat seekor naga dengan ukuran sedang melintas di sampingnya. Izky segera mengerjapkan matanya karena kaget dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya.

'_Apa aku tidak salah lihat?'_ batin Izky dengan bingung setelah sosok yang dilihatnya itu tidak ada. Baru saja Izky mau meyakinkan hatinya kalau barusan dia salah lihat, ternyata kesimpulannya sudah diputuskan oleh suara Manma yang mengatakan ada naga di depan mereka.

"Berhenti Darui! Itu bukannya naga terbang?" pemuda pirang itu segera menghentikan Darui yang sedang menyetir sambil menunjuk ke arah depan atau lebih tepatnya dia menunjuk seekor mahkluk seperti naga terbang yang berada di depan mereka.

_Ckiiiiiiitttt…_

Spontan Darui langsung menghentikan laju kendaraannya. Pria itu segera mengarahkan pandangannya dengan apa yang ditunjuk Manma.

"Ck merepotkan… Kita hadapi saja!" kata Atsui yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan _bad_ _mood_. Pria itu segera keluar dari dalam mobil yang di ikuti oleh Samui.

"Biarkan kami bertiga yang menghadapi mahkluk itu, kalian pergi saja." Setelah mengatakan itu, Darui juga ikut keluar menyusul dua saudaranya.

"Apa yang mau mereka lakukan? Apa mereka sudah gila mau melawan naga besar itu?" tanya Izky yang tidak percaya kalau ketiga orang itu mau melawan naga yang memiliki gambaran yang sangat kuat dan sulit dikalahkan.

"Jangan anggap remeh mereka, karena mereka bukanlah manusia biasa," kata K tampak yakin dengan ketiga orang itu sambil menyeringai. Izky hanya menatap K dengan heran, entah apa maksudnya dengan 'bukan manusia biasa'. Setelah itu K segera mengambil alih posisi depan. Dia melajukan mobil tersebut dengan cepat untuk kembali mengejar Sasame dan yang lain.

-ooo-

Pertarungan di Negara Sunagakure terjadi dimana-mana. Sebagian warga sipil yang saat itu menyadari adanya serangan dari monster segera menyelamatkan diri masing-masing tapi ada juga yang melawannya dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

"Kalian bertahanlah! Kerahkan semua kekuatan kalian!" kata Kankuro yang memimpin pasukan penyelamatan bersama dengan Vliss dan Serena.

Kankuro memang diminta Gaara untuk melakukan penjagaan ketat di kota-kota bersama dengan pasukan khusus Sunagakure yang di dalamnya terdapat Vliss dan Serena. Kedua gadis itu setelah mengetahui adanya ancaman yang datang langsung saja menyediakan diri untuk ikut membantu.

Saat itu bukan hanya Kankuro saja yang melakukan penjagaan dan bertarung melawan monster-monster itu. Beberapa warga sipil yang berani juga ikut membantu sebisa mereka untuk mempertahankan wilayah mereka.

.

"Mereka monster yang sama dengan monster yang menyerang waktu di perkemahan!" kata Kuromizu yang saat itu juga sedang bertarung dan secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Fei.

"Tapi darimana sebenarnya mereka ini? Pasti mereka datang dari suatu tempat!" balas Fei yang melancarkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan yang cukup kuat membuat monster-monster itu terpental.

.

Tak jauh dari mereka juga ada Ivan yang juga melawan para monster itu dengan tangan robot hasil ciptaannya sendiri.

"Hahaha bagus sekali! Kebetulan aku memang sedang ingin mencoba kemampuan tangan robotku ini!" kata pemuda itu dengan antusias yang sepertinya malah kesenengan melihat hasil ciptaannya sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Pemuda itu malah _going_ _berserk_ menghajar semua lawan-lawannya.

Tak terasa pertarungan itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya pagi menjelang monster-monster itu lenyap seketika dan keadaan kota Sunagakure benar-benar kacau dengan kerusakan di sana-sini akibat pertempuran semalam.

* * *

Kediaman Akasuna…

.

.

Pagi itu Sasori bangun dan menjalani paginya seperti biasa. Dia sama sekali belum menyadari adanya kerusuhan tadi malam. Seperti pada kebiasaannya Sasori langsung merapihkan diri untuk pergi berangkat kuliah tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika _telephone_ rumahnya berdering.

'_Siapa ya pagi-pagi begini? Ah, mungkin Matsuri… '_ kata Sasori dalam hati dan segera berbalik untuk mengangkat telepon yang kemungkinan besar dari Matsuri yang kemarin malam menginap di rumah Sari.

_Klek…_

Sasori mengangkat telepon rumahnya itu dengan perasaan tidak enak. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi.

_"Halo?"_ Sasori mengangkat telepon tersebut sambil berharap tidak ada kabar buruk apapun pagi ini.

_"Halo? Kak, Sasori? Ini aku Sari!"_ balas dari sebrang yang dari Sari, teman sebangkunya Matsuri.

_"Sari? Ada apa?_ Tumben sekali pagi-pagi sudah telepon… " perasaan Sasori mulai merasa tidak enak kembali.

_"Ma-Matsuri… "_ Sari terdengar sedikit gugup.

_"Iya? Ada apa? Kenapa dengan Matsuri?"_ tanya Sasori lagi yang kali ini benar-benar yakin pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya itu.

_"Matsuri menghilang kak!"_ jawab Sari setengah berteriak.

_"Apa katamu? Matsuri menghilang? Kenapa dia bisa menghilang?"_ Sasori benar-benar panik mengetahui kalau Matsuri menghilang.

_"A-aku juga tidak tau kak… Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah tidak ada... Makanya aku menelpon kemari mau mengecek apakah Matsuri sudah pulang... "_ balas Sari yang ikutan panik karena menyadari kalau temannya itu malam tadi tidak pulang ke rumahnya.

_"Ck... Sari apa kau masih di rumah?"_ tanya Sasori sedikit kesal kenapa bisa-bisanya Sari tidak tau kemana perginya Matsuri.

_"I-iya... A-aku masih ada di rumah... "_ balas gadis itu setengah takut.

_"Kalau begitu tunggu disana ya, aku akan segera ke tempatmu,"_ kata Sasori yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Sari dulu.

_"Baiklah!"._

_Klek…_

Sasori menutup telepon rumahnya dan bergegas pergi untuk menuju rumah Sari. Pemuda itu mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dari dalam tas dan segera mengirim pesan yang sepertinya ditujukan pada Aoba. Setelah itu Sasori sempat menggenggam erat _handphone_ tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

.

.

Terlihat Aoba yang sedang tepar di jalanan bersama dengan Hery, Shun dan Reiki.

"Haaaah… Akhirnya monster-monster itu pergi juga… " kata Hery sambil membasuh keringat yang jatuh pada pelipisnya. Dia bernapas lega karena akhirnya pagi tiba juga dan monster-monster itu sudah menghilang.

"Kuharap Gaara dan yang lain tidak apa-apa… " sambar Reiki yang memikirkan keadaan Gaara dan Temari serta beberapa pasukan yang juga turut bertarung tadi malam. Yang lainnya langsung mengangguk mengharapkan hal yang sama seperti yang diucapkan Reiki.

_Drrrt… Drrrt… !_

Saat sedang asiknya tiduran sambil menikmati cahaya matahari pagi, tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ Aoba bergetar dari balik saku celananya. Pemuda itu dengan cepat merogoh sakunya dan mengambil _handphone_-nya itu.

'_Dari Sasori… ?' _batin Aoba langsung mendapat _feeling_ yang kurang enak setelah dilihatnya ada pesan dari Sasori pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Begitu dibuka ternyata benar saja kalau Sasori sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Pemuda itu meminta Aoba untuk datang ke tempat Sari dan tak lupa Sasori juga menyertakan alamat rumah Sari pada pesannya itu.

"Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Shun yang mendapati raut wajah Aoba berubah murung saat menerima pesan dari _handphone_-nya itu.

"Sasori… Dia memintaku untuk datang ke rumah Sari untuk menemuinya disana," balas Aoba yang kembali memasukan _handphone_-nya itu.

"Sepertinya ada hal yang gak beres… " insting Shun langsung saja bekerja. Pasti ada apa-apanya Sasori meminta Aoba menemuinya di rumah Sari.

"Yah, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama!" Aoba segera berdiri sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita kesana!" sambar Hery yang sepertinya masih memiliki semangat yang besar dan berapi-api.

"Ayo!" balas Aoba yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan menunjukkan arah jalan menuju rumah Sari.

Disisi lain pada bandara International Sunagakure terlihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan bersama Tsunade. Gadis itu sudah sampai di Sunagakure. Dia berjalan dengan langkah riang karena sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sasori. Dia masih belum menyadari adanya bahaya yang mengintai dirinya. Apa yang akan menanti Sakura di Sunagakure? Lalu kemana perginya Matsuri? Bagaimana juga dengan nasib Sasame?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Huah selesai juga chapter ini... Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menamatkannya pada bulan ini, semoga tidak ada halangan. Sebentar lagi Sakura akan tiba dan itu artinya Neverland Side Story akan segera tamat. Untuk para OC yang daftar pada Neverland 2 bisa diliat keterangan job di game Neverland pada cerita Neverland di chapter awal. Sedangkan untuk OC lama yang sudah memiliki job tidak perlu diganti, hanya pembaruan skill besar saja (cukup 3 atau 5). Bagi yang mau tanya-tanya silahkan.

Sepertinya kami tidak janji untuk update seperti semula, karena mulai awal tahun ini sampai pertengahan tahun kami sedikit sibuk dengan berbagai macam tugas, tapi kami akan tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin yang kami bisa. Maaf bila banyak kesalahan pada chapter ini, semoga masih bisa menghibur.

Oh, ya kami berniat untuk membuat sebuah cerita yang masih bertema pada game tapi dengan genres action/crime/horror (horor disini bukan berhubungan dengan hantu) dimana kami akan mengambil para tokohnya merupakan OC semua yang akan berjumlah 13 sebagai tokoh utamanya (sejauh ini kami sudah dapat 4 OC). Bagi yang berminat boleh daftar dengan mengirim PM, sertakan nama asli OC, nama user/julukan OC, ciri-ciri fisik, sifat, gender, latar belakang OC (alasan kenapa sang tokoh bermain game, latar belakangnya kalau perlu ada sedikit suramnya). Cerita ini akan kami buat bila semua tokoh sudah terkumpul.

Kami juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua dukungannya pada fic Neverland yang sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Terima kasih atas semua pendapat, kritik, ide juga saran yang selalu berdatangan untuk kami dan selalu mengingatkan kesalahan kami. Semoga chapter yang sedikit ini bisa memberi hiburan pada kalian yang membaca.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading! Semoga harapan kalian akan terkabul di tahun baru ini!".**


	32. NSS : Sakura in Sunagakure

**Warning : T rate, OC, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, chara death.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.**

**Pairing : SasoSaku/KaoMa/ReiSasa (yang lain menyusul).**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).**

**This Story belong to Riyuki18.**

**Dedicate to all reader, please enjoy it!  
**

**.**

**Neverland Side Story **

**Chapter 30**

**(Sakura Drops)**

**.**

**.**

**Sunagakure International Airport…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di bandara itu terlihat Sakura dan Tsunade yang sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitar bandara. Gadis itu berjalan dengan sangat riang dan melangkah dengan mantap. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui akan ada hal besar yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku mau beli minuman disana." Tsunade meminta Sakura untuk menunggunya sebentar, sementara dia ingin pergi mencari minuman. Tiga jam di dalam pesawat membuatnya terasa sangat haus, ditambah lagi suasana Negara Sunagakure yang cukup panas.

"Baiklah, Tsunde-sensei!" balas Sakura yang kemudian mencari tempat duduk sambil menunggu Tsunade beli minuman.

Gadis itu akhirnya duduk sambil memperhatikan hiruk-pikuk di dalam bandara. Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum sambil memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sasori nanti melihatnya datang. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

'_Ah, lebih baik aku menghubunginya saja!'_ batin Sakura sambil merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sasori.

_Tut… Tut… Tut… Tut…_

Ternyata Sakura tidak dapat menghubungi pemuda itu karena nada sambungnya selalu sibuk, entah karena ponselnya dimatikan atau karena tidak diangkat. Gadis itu menghela napas kecil, sedikit kecewa tapi dia berpikir positif kemungkinan Sasori sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan festival yang akan diselenggarakan di kampusnya.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi Sakura," kata Tsunade yang tau-tau sudah berdiri di depan Sakura sambil menenteng sebuah botol minuman.

"Iya!" balas Sakura mengangguk cepat dan segera berdiri sambil merangkul tas ranselnya. Gadis itu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

ooooo

**Sari's house…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sasori tampak sudah berada di dalam rumah Sari. Pemuda itu sedang mendengarkan keterangan dari Sari mengenai hilangnya Matsuri tadi malam. Tak lama muncul Aoba bersama yang lainnya di depan rumah Sari.

Akhirnya penyelidikan dimulai setelah Sari mempersilahkan Aoba dan kawan-kawan masuk ke dalam.

"Apa kau melihat suatu petunjuk?" tanya Sasori dengan tidak sabar kepada Aoba yang sekarang sedang mengecek seisi rumah Sari dengan kekuatan batinnya.

"Aku sedang mencobanya, jadi bersabarlah sedikit!" balas Aoba setengah berdecak karena sejak tadi Sasori sangat bawel dan hal itu mengganggu sedikit konsentrasinya.

Saat sedang fokusnya berkonsentrasi tiba-tiba saja Aoba dikejutkan oleh sosok penampakan alien yang nongol seenak jidat di bawah kakinya.

"Peek a bo!" ternyata yang muncul itu sosok Zetsu yang tanpa dosa memamerkan seringai seramnya dan kontan Aoba langsung loncat ke belakang dan tak lupa menonjok muka hancur Zetsu jadi semakin hancur.

"AUH!" sang _Venusflytrap_ itu akhirnya meringis kesakitan sambil nutupin wajahnya yang sukses mendapat bogem mentah dari Aoba.

"Zetsu? Kenapa kau muncul di sembarangan tempat begitu!" sambar Sasori sambil menautkan sebelah alisnya ke atas. Dia heran, kenapa temannya yang satu itu demen banget nongol secara sembarangan dan dadakan.

"Aku kemari mau membawa kabar kalau Joker sudah bergabung dengan Alice dan kemungkinan dia akan menyerang Sakura!" jawab Zetsu sambil ngorek-ngorek lantai pake daon comotan dari badannya sendiri.

"Udah tau!" sambar Hery, Shun, Reiki dan Aoba barengan dengan sewot langsung nyemprot Zetsu.

"Kalo begitu ngapain gue kemari… " Zetsu langsung ngedumel di pojokan.

"Tenang! Gue belum tau, kok!" kata Sasori sambil nepok-nepok pundak Zetsu.

"Elo emang temen gue yang paling baek! Kalau begitu perjuangan gue gak sia-sia dateng kemari!" bales Zetsu yang langsung meluk-meluk Sasori sambil berlinang air mata.

"Yaiks! Gak pake nangis sambil ingusan juga kali!" Sasori sekarang langsung dorong-dorong Zetsu darinya sambil pasang muka _ilfeel_ liat ingus Zetsu yang ngucur. Aoba hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan dua orang itu dan meneruskan penyelidikannya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa hanya itu hal ingin disampaikan?" tanya Shun yang merasa tidak yakin kalau hanya itu saja yang ingin disampaikan oleh Zetsu.

"Sebenarnya kami semua sudah berkumpul di hutan tempat dimensi itu robek… Kami berencana untuk melakukan serangan pada Alice juga anak buahnya. Kami berharap kalian juga ikut membantu," kata Zetsu kali ini dia bercerita dengan serius.

" … Aku serahkan itu pada kalian karena saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus mencari Matsuri… " kata Sasori yang menyatakan kalau dia tidak bisa membantu Zetsu karena saat ini yang lebih penting baginya adalah menemukan Matsuri.

"Tapi, ada kemungkinan Matsuri diculik oleh Alice. Kau pasti tau kalau selama ini orang-orang dari Alice yang mengincarmu dan mungkin mereka menculik Matsuri untuk dijadikan alat untuk mendesakmu!" kata Zetsu yang tak biasanya bisa mengeluarkan pendapat yang masuk akal.

"Tidak… Dia tidak diculik… " sambar Aoba yang menyela pendapat Zetsu. "Dia tidak diculik melainkan pergi sendiri… " sambung pemuda itu yang sepertinya sudah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Tapi mau apa dia pergi keluar malam-malam seorang diri dan tidak pulang ke rumah… " gumam Sasori sambil berpikir dan mempertanyakan atas tindakan Matsuri yang rasanya seperti bukan Matsuri yang biasanya saja.

"Matsuri tidak suka dengan kegelapan, bagaimana mungkin dia keluar di tengah gelap malam sendirian… Aku rasa itu tak mungkin!" sambar Sari yang sepertinya juga tak percaya kalau Matsuri pergi sendirian malam-malam.

"Ditambah lagi keadaan kemarin malam sangat berbahaya… " Reiki juga ikut menambahkan dan rasanya semakin dipikir menjadi semakin janggal.

"Apapun alasannya, kita akan tau kalau menelusuri jejaknya. Aoba bisa kau periksa kemana dia pergi?" kata Sasori yang berusaha untuk menepis semua praduga ganjil. Dia meminta Aoba untuk mencari tau kemana perginya Matsuri. Pemuda berambut jabrik hitam itu segera mengangguk dan kembali berkonsentrasi.

* * *

**Sunagakure University…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di depan kampus Sunagakure sedang berdiri Sakura di depan gerbang. Gadis itu setelah dari bandara langsung pergi menuju kampus Sunagakure untuk menemui Anko. Saat ini Sakura sedang menunggu Tsunade yang masuk ke dalam kampus untuk bertemu dengan Anko dan dia mulai merasa sedikit bosan.

"Kuperhatikan sejak tadi kau diam disini saja, kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam?" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang berdiri di samping Sakura entah sejak kapan.

"Eh… !" Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran orang itu. dengan cepat dia menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati sosok pemuda berambut putih yang memakai topeng. Penampilannya membuat Sakura sedikit kaget, kenapa pemuda itu harus memakai topeng.

"Aku sedang menunggu guruku disini. Aku sedikit canggung kalau harus masuk ke dalam… " jawab Sakura menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dari tadi dia hanya berdiri saja di depan.

"Kenapa harus merasa canggung? Masuk saja. Aku tau kau pasti bosan menunggu di luar, ayo masuk!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan lagi dari Sakura, pemuda itu segera menariknya ke dalam kampus. Akhirnya Sakura mau tak mau mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda yang menariknya itu.

ooooo

**Somewhere else…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Tidak ada… Tidak ada dimana-mana! Kemana perginya!" terlihat tiga orang remaja yang sedang mencari-cari sosok Sasame yang menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau yakin dia lari kemari?" tanya Nathan yang kelihatannya mulai sedikit bosan mencari Sasame yang tidak ketemu-ketemu.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin… Karena aku tertinggal di belakang… Tapi kalau dilihat dari arah perginya saat itu, harusnya dia ada disini… " jawab Rei yang kelihatannya mulai ragu.

"Mungkin dia berlari lebih ke dalam lagi, ayo kita cari kesana!" sambar Jun menyarankan untuk lebih masuk lagi ke dalam hutan. Rei dan Nathan segera mengangguk dan ketiganya pergi memasuki hutan.

.

.

**Back to Sunagakure University…**

Sakura terlihat sedang berjalan bersama pemuda itu. Mereka mulai mengelilingi kampus dengan _tour_ _guide_ kampus dadakan.

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau kemari? Apa kau mau mendaftar disini sebagai mahasiswa?" tanya pemuda itu yang penasaran kenapa Sakura datang ke kampus Sunagakure.

"Ah, tidak kok! Aku ini masih kelas satu dan baru akan memasuki kelas dua _senior_ _high_ _school_! Lagipula aku mau kuliah di Konoha saja!" jawab Sakura dengan cepat sambil mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Dari Konoha? Wah, pasti kau ada urusan penting sekali ya, sampai mau datang kemari jauh-jauh!" celetuk pemuda itu dengan nada bicara kaget yang seperti dibuat-buat.

"Iya, tidak juga… Sebenarnya aku hanya menemani guruku yang mau mengambil contoh tanaman obat yang langka dari Suna dan aku sebagai muridnya diharuskan untuk ikut dan mempelajari tanaman itu juga!" jawab Sakura menjelaskan kalau kedatangannya hanya untuk menemani Tsunade.

"Apa benar hanya itu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan gaya yang sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Ya-yah… Tidak hanya itu sih… Aku kemari mau menemui seseorang yang sudah lama tak kutemui… " balas Sakura yang akhirnya menceritakan semua alasannya datang ke Sunagakure pada sosok asing yang dia temui ini.

"Seseorang? Teman atau pacar?" tanyanya lagi yang sepertinya masih belum puas bertanya pada Sakura.

"Eh? Kau ini banyak bertanya sekali!" balas Sakura yang sadar kenapa dia malah bercerita panjang-lebar pada orang asing yang baru dia temui ini. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan sebal.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam lagi pada nona… Maaf, siapa namamu?" pemuda itu setengah tertawa sambil memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri, lalu dengan sopan dia menanyakan nama Sakura.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura." Sakura dapat melihat jelas ada sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajah pemuda itu ketika dia menyebutkan namanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kaoru Shiin, pleased to meet you Sakura!" balas pemuda itu yang langsung menjabat tangan Sakura dengan begitu antusias.

Untuk sesaat keduanya saling terdiam pada posisi saling memegang tangan. Sakura sama sekali tak menyangka memegang tangan seseorang akan berakibat begitu besar baginya. Ada suatu perasaan lembut dan rindu yang muncul tiba-tiba tanpa bisa dia jelaskan. Kenapa perasaan-perasaan seperti itu bisa muncul, terlebih lagi terhadap sosok asing yang sama sekali tidak dia kenali.

"Maaf!" Sakura yang menyadari mereka terlalu lama berpegangan tangan segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman pemuda asing tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memakai topeng?" tanya Sakura yang mencoba mencari pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya dan untuk suatu alasan dia tertarik kenapa pemuda itu mengenakan topeng.

"Ah, kami akan mengadakan festival besok jadi semua orang berlatih. Aku juga berlatih dengan topeng ini!" jawab pemuda itu sambil menunjuk topeng berwarna _silver_ yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. "Besok datang ya, ke festival!" katanya lagi yang meminta Sakura untuk datang ke acara kampus tersebut.

"Iya, aku pasti akan datang kok!" balas Sakura seraya mengangguk. Dia memang ingin melihat festival yang diadakan di kampus Sunagakure setiap tahunnya dan ingin melihat acara drama yang rutin ditampilkan.

"Oh, ya aku ada hadiah untukmu" Kaoru meletakkan tangan kirinya di samping bahu Sakura dan seketika muncul setangkai mawar berwarna biru yang lalu dia berikan pada Sakura. Gadis itu terkejut kagum dan matanya tak lepas berhenti menatap bunga di depannya itu.

"Blue is a gentle color… It has beauty and mystery at the same time… " bisiknya pada Sakura. Setelah itu Kaoru pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong heran. Dia masih sempat melirik ke belakang sambil menyunggingkan seringai tipis.

'_Dia… Kenapa dia mengingatkanku pada Joker… '_ kata Sakura dalam hati sambil melihat bunga mawar biru yang ada di tangannya. Sikap dan cara bicara pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kaoru itu begitu mirip dengan sosok Joker.

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidak ada disini… " kata Nathan yang terlihat mulai kelelahan mencari Sasame. Mereka sudah mencari gadis itu disekitar hutan tapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak berhasil mereka temukan.

"Aku tak akan menyerah!" kata Rei yang masih keras kepala untuk mencari Sasame.

"Jangan egois begitu! Aku rasa, Nathan benar. Sasame sudah keluar dari hutan!" kata Jun yang mencoba menenangkan Rei sedikit agar pemuda itu tidak bertindak ceroboh.

"Tapi… Bagaimana kalau dia tertangkap oleh orang suruhan dari K? Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri!" balas Rei yang kepalanya saat ini sudah dipenuhi oleh Sasame dan Sasame. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri. "Ughh… " tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu kembali memegangi luka bekas tusukan yang dilakukan Sasame. _'Kenapa disaat seperti sakitnya harus kembali terasa… '_ ucapnya dalam hati yang merutuki rasa sakit yang kembali dia rasakan setelah sebelumnya dia merasa sudah sembuh berkat obat yang berikan Fuego.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nathan yang langsung menghampiri temannya itu. "Astaga… Kau terluka… " Nathan langsung terkejut begitu dia mendapati sisi kiri perut temannya itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Sepertinya obat yang diberikan Fuego hanya berefek sementara… " ucap Rei dengan pelan sambil memegangi lukanya yang kembali terbuka itu.

"Sekarang mau tak mau kau harus mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit!" sambar Jun yang memaksa pemuda itu untuk menghentikan pencarian.

"Tidak! Kau tau, kan apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai kode itu jatuh ke tangan K? Aku yakin mereka masih ada di sekitar sini! Kita harus cepat mencarinya sampai ketemu sebelum-" jawab Rei dengan cepat yang langsung menepis tangan Jun yang hendak membantunya berdiri. Tapi begitu berdiri Jun langsung memukul leher belakang pemuda itu dengan cepat sehingga Rei jatuh pingsan.

"Maafkan aku, Rei… " kata Jun yang terpaksa membuat temannya menjadi seperti itu karena dia tak ada pilihan lain. "Nathan, kau cepat temui Gaara dan minta bantuannya soal ini. Aku akan membawa Rei ke rumah sakit." Jun langsung meminta Nathan untuk mencari bantuan kepada Gaara karena bantuan dari pihak Gaara tentu akan sangat membantu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!" tanpa banyak protes Nathan segera mengangguk cepat dan bergegas pergi dari sana untuk menemui Gaara. Sedangkan Jun, dia langsung membawa Rei ke tepi jalan dari hutan dan menghubungi pengawal pribadinya untuk menjemput.

ooooo

**Sari's house…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Tampak Aoba, Sasori, Sari, Hery, Shun, Reiki beserta Zetsu sedang turut mencari jejak perginya Matsuri dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah jalan. Saat sedang dalam pencarian terjadi sesuatu dalam penglihatan Aoba. Sepasang mata merah yang terang menyala masuk ke dalam penglihatannya dan setelah itu sosok Matsuri yang sedang dia telusuri hilang begitu saja.

"Tidak mungkin!" celetuk Aoba tiba-tiba yang kemudian berhenti di tempatnya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasori yang langsung penasaran ingin tau setelah melihat reaksi Aoba yang begitu terkejut. Apapun yang dilihatnya sepertinya itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Maafkan aku, Sasori. Tampaknya aku hanya bisa mencari adikmu sampai sejauh ini saja… " balas Aoba dengan pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Apa? tapi, bagaimana mungkin bisa begitu? Bukankah selama ini kekuatan indera ke enam milikmu itu selalu berhasil? Tapi kenapa kau tak bisa mencari Matsuri?" tanya Sasori dengan begitu emosional.

"Sasori tenanglah!" sambar Reiki yang langsung menjauhkan Sasori dari Aoba.

"Aoba sudah berusaha semampu yang dia bisa, sekarang sisanya tergantung pada kita!" kata Shun yang mengatakan kalau mereka sendiri juga harus melakukan usaha. "Aoba, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat tadi? Sepertinya kau sangat terkejut… " lanjut pemuda itu sambil menatap Aoba dengan serius.

"Aku kurang tau pasti apa itu… Tapi sepertinya ada sepasang bola mata merah yang menutupi pencarianku tadi… Sepasang mata merah itu sangat mengerikan dan sangat mengancam… " jawab Aoba yang masih merasa takut dengan sepasang mata merah yang dilihatnya.

"Kurasa memang benar ada hubungannya dengan Alice!" sambar Zetsu yang merasa sangat yakin kalau arti dari sepasang mata merah itu adalah simbol dari kemarahan Alice.

"Kalau itu memang benar berarti kita harus mencari Kaoru dan menanyakan semua ini padanya," balas Shun memberi usulan untuk mencari tau dari Kaoru karena mungkin saja pemuda itu juga ada sangkut-pautnya dengan hilangnya Matsuri.

"Ayo kita kesana!" Sasori yang sudah tidak sabaran langsung saja bergegas berlari duluan menuju kampus Sunagakure. Yang lain segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

**In other side...**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Terlihat Matsuri yang sudah berhasil ditangkap oleh Alvaro, Raijin dan Fujin. Kedua tangan dan kaki gadis itu di ikat, serta mulutnya yang juga dibekap oleh kain. Gadis itu sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama dengan ketiga orang itu juga K, Manma dan Izky.

"Kau ini benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan! Cepat katakan dimana laptop itu kau sembunyikan, hah?" bentak Alvaro yang duduk di belakang untuk mengawasi Sasame. Dia menodongkan sebuah pistol ke kepala gadis itu.

"Percuma kau paksa dia untuk bicara. Dia merupakan mata-mata otogakure yang sudah terlatih, jadi ancaman seperti apapun tidak akan mempan terhadapnya! Orang-orang seperti mereka bagaikan pasukan yang berani mati... " sambar K yang sepertinya mengetahui seluk-beluk mengenai sistem pertahanan militer di Otogakure.

"Cih!" desis Alvaro sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kalau dia tak mau bicara semuanya percuma saja!" sambar Izky yang jadi ikutan kesal karena Sasame tidak mau bicara.

"Tenang saja... Kalau dia tak mau bicara, bukankah kita masih bisa bertanya pada teman-temannya yang lain?" balas K sambil menyeringai licik. Sasame yang mengetahui K mempunyai niat jahat pada teman-temannya berusaha memberontak.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah gadis itu dan membuatnya langsung pingsan.

"Heh... Baru diam dia!" kata Alvaro sambil setengah tertawa. Sepertinya dia terganggu karena Sasame tiba-tiba saja memberontak.

Sementara itu di Sungakure University, Tsunade sedang melakukan pembicaraan yang cukup serius dengan Anko dan pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Apa yang sebenarnya kedua guru itu bicarakan dan apa kaitannya dengan Sakura? Kemudian, bagaimana dengan nasib Sasame selanjutnya? Lalu kemanakah sebenarnya Matsuri pergi? Apa benar dia diculik oleh Alice?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Maaf telat update *pundung*. Ternyata menamatkan fic ini tak semulus yang saia duga meskipun kerangka alurnya benar-benar sudah tersusun rapih. Mungkin 5 atau 6 chapter lagi akan segera tamat hohohoh semoga bisa lancar tanpa hambatan. Terima kasih buat saran, ide dan pendapat yang selalu berdatangan untuk kami dan kami akan belajar untuk menjadi semakin baik. Maaf bila masih banyak terdapat kekurangan pada cerita ini, kami akan terus mencoba yang terbaik dalam menulisnya!

Dichapter ini ada sedikit slight JokerXSakura atas permintaan beberapa reader hohohoho. Memang sedikit tapi semoga bisa sedikit memuaskan.

Kami ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi untuk dukungan yang selalu membantu kami dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita kami ini.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	33. NSS : Someone Precious

**Warning : T rate, OC, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, chara death.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.**

**Pairing : SasoSaku/KaoMa/ReiSasa (yang lain menyusul).**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).**

**This Story belong to Riyuki18.**

**Dedicate to all reader, please enjoy it!  
**

**.**

**Neverland Side Story **

**Chapter 31  
**

**(Someone Precious)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di dalam suatu ruangan…

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Anko? Keadaan Sunagakure sedang tidak baik?" tanya Tsunade yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Anko dan mendapat berita kalau keadaan kota Sunagakure sedang kacau.

"Semalam terjadi serangan oleh mahkluk-mahkluk yang belum jelas asalnya darimana," kata Anko yang berbicara dengan serius pada Tsunade. "Tapi… Banyak yang meyakini kalau mahkluk-mahkluk itu berasal dari dunia lain dan mirip sekali dengan para monster yang ada pada _game_ Neverland," sambungnya lagi yang menyinggung mengenai kemiripan monster-monster yang menyerang Sunagakure dengan monster yang ada di dalam _game_ Neverland tersebut.

"Kau pasti sedang bermimpi Anko. Hal tersebut mana mungkin bisa terjadi!" balas Tsunade sambil geleng kepala dan berpikir kalau Anko sedang mabuk.

"Tidak, karena aku sendiri juga melihatnya langsung saat monster-monster itu menyerang apartemenku." Kelihatannya Anko sangat yakin sekali dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tsunade tampak terdiam sejenak membuat suasana menjadi agak mencekam.

"Lebih baik anda cepat kembali ke Konoha setelah urusan anda selesai," kata Anko sambil setengah mendesah berat. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Aku akan terima saranmu. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku," balas Tsunade yang dapat menangkap kecemasan pada wajah Anko. Setelah berbicara cukup lama akhirnya Tsunade keluar dari ruangan Anko.

o0o

Di halaman kampus…

.

.

Di halaman itu Sakura terlihat sedang duduk diam di salah satu bangku halaman di depan kampus itu sambil memandangi mawar biru dari pemuda yang dia temui sebelumnya. Untuk suatu alasan yang dia tak mengerti, kelopak dari bunga tersebut terus berguguran dan kelopak-kelopak yang terlepas dari tangkainya itu mulai berterbangan disapu angin.

"Maaf kalau kau menunggu lama, Sakura," kata Tsunade yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk. Gadis yang sedang terhenyak oleh buaian kelopak-kelopak mawar itu segera tersadar dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku malah sempat mengelilingi kampus sebentar tadi, hehehe," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera pergi ke rumah sakit!" Tsunade akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera mengunjungi rumah sakit Sunagakure untuk mengambil tanaman obat itu. Tampaknya dia benar-benar mengikuti saran Anko untuk segera menyelesaikan tujuannya dan langsung kembali pulang sesegera mungkin.

* * *

Sedangkan pada posisi Sasame, gadis itu terlihat sedang pingsan.

.

.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kita temukan." Alvaro yang duduk di sebelah Sasame langsung merogoh kantong celana Sasame. "Aha, jackpot!" kata pria itu sembari menyeringai ketika dia mendapati sebuah ponsel dari dalam saku celana gadis itu.

"Berikan itu padaku!" Izky yang melihat Alvaro mendapatkan ponsel milik Sasame, segera meminta benda itu dari tangan Alvaro. Tanpa banyak protes Alvaro memberikan ponsel tersebut pada Izky.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan ponsel itu?" tanya Manma sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya (Manma duduk di kiri dari Sasame sedangkan Raijin dan Fujin pindah ke bangku paling belakang).

"Bagaimana kalau kita menanyakan laptop itu pada Rei… " balas Izky yang terlihat setengah menyeringai sambil melihat ke arah layar ponsel untuk _contact_ _person_ yang menunjukkan nama Rei disana.

.

Disisi lain Rei sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama Jun yang menuju ke rumah sakit.

_Nobody can stop my emotion… Nobody can stop my Neverland…_

Dering ponsel Rei berbunyi dan dengan sedikit tergesa pemuda itu mengambilnya dari dalam tas.

"Ini… Dari Sasame… " gumam Rei dengan pelan tapi masih cukup terdengar oleh Jun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jun langsung menoleh dengan rasa ingin tau yang cukup besar.

_Tut…_

Rei segera menerima panggilan dari nomor milik Sasame itu.

"Hallo?" tanya Rei pada sang pemanggil dengan sedikit ragu dan berpikir untuk apa Sasame menelponnya? Apa gadis itu sedang berada dalam kesulitan?

"Halo, Rei… Kau kenal dengan suaraku?" balas dari sebrang yang ternyata sang penelpon bukanlah Sasame melainkan orang lain.

"Kau… Izky!" geram Rei begitu mengenali siapa pemilik suara disebrang. Jun terlihat ikut terkejut mendengar Rei menyebut-nyebut nama Izky.

"Hahahah, jangan galak begitu!" balas Izky yang tertawa dari sebrang setelah dia berhasil membuat Rei emosi.

"Sekarang cepat katakan, kenapa ponsel Sasame ada padamu? Dimana dia sekarang!" Rei yang marah bercampur cemas langsung saja menanyakan dimana Sasame. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis itu, takut kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Santai dulu. Sasame sejauh ini masih aman bersama kami, sekarang dia sedang tidur dengan sangat manisnya hehehe," jawab Izky sambil terkekeh dan melihat Sasame yang sedang pingsan di bangku belakang.

"Tidur? Apa maksudmu? Kau apakan dia?" tanya Rei dengan penuh emosi dan berteriak pada Izky.

"Kami hanya membuatnya pingsan. Tenang saja, kami belum membunuhnya kok! Kalau kau ingin gadis ini selamat temui kami di perbatasan antar Negara dan bawa laptop itu!" kata Izky yang ternyata menduga kalau Sasame menyerahkan laptop itu kepada Rei dan sekarang dia meminta pemuda itu untuk membawa laptop itu untuk mereka.

"Apa? Laptop?" tanya Rei yang bingung dengan maksud perkataan Izky. _'Aneh… Kenapa dia malah memintaku membawakan laptop itu? Apa ini berarti mereka tidak berhasil mendapatkan laptop itu? Jangan-jangan Sasame menyembunyikannya di hutan tadi!'_ batin Rei yang sedang berpikir dan menduga-duga.

"Berikan aku waktu sepuluh menit untuk berpikir nanti akan kuhubungi lagi!" jawab Rei yang tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Izky langsung memutuskan komunikasi.

.

"Apa yang terjadi? Tadi kudengar kau menyebut nama Izky. Apa yang menelpon itu Izky?" tanya Jun yang dari tadi memang sudah sangat penasaran. Apalagi sekarang raut wajah Rei berubah menjadi sangat gelisah.

"Mereka berhasil menangkap Sasame… " jawab Rei mengatakan kalau Sasame berhasil ditangkap dan sekarang sedang berada di tangan Izky.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan laptop itu? Mereka berhasil mendapatkannya?" Jun langsung menanyakan mengenai laptop yang menjadi incaran itu. Dia sangat cemas kalau laptop itu pada akhirnya jatuh ke pihak orang yang salah.

"Tidak. Tampaknya entah bagaimana caranya, Sasame berhasil menyembunyikan laptop itu sebelum ketahuan oleh pihak Izky. Sekarang mereka menduga kalau aku yang memegang laptop itu dan memintaku untuk membawanya kepada mereka." Rei menjelaskan semua pembicaraan tadi pada Jun.

"Syukurlah… " Jun langsung bernapas lega mendengar kalau kemungkinan besar laptop itu belum ditemukan oleh pihak Izky. "Lalu sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jun mengenai pendapat Rei karena pihak musuh mengira Rei membawa laptop itu.

"Aku akan menemui mereka dan berpura-pura kalau aku memang memiliki laptop itu, sementara aku minta kau mencari laptop yang asli. Aku yakin kalau laptop itu masih ada di hutan tadi." Sepertinya Rei sudah bertekad untuk pergi sendiri dan melakukan rencana nekadnya itu.

"Kau sudah gila? Itu sama saja mengantarkan nyawa! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri! Paling tidak kita bisa bicarakan ini pada Gaara dan meminta bantuannya!" sambar Jun yang sama sekali tidak setuju dengan rencana Rei itu.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi! Saat ini keselamatan Sasame sedang dipertaruhkan!" balas Rei yang tiba-tiba saja meledak. Pemuda itu pasti sangat khawatir pada Sasame. "Pokoknya aku akan kesana dan kau lakukan apa kataku, karena hanya ini permintaan terakhirku padamu. Aku pergi dulu… " lanjut pemuda itu yang sudah tidak dapat dicegah lagi. Dia meminta pengawal Jun untuk menghentikan laju kendaraan yang sedang mereka naiki. Setelah itu dia bergegas turun dan pergi.

o0o

Disisi lain ketegangan juga terjadi antara Sasori dan Kaoru di kampus Sunagakure. Begitu masuk ke kampus pemuda berambut merah itu segera menerobos ke segala ruang yang ada disana, sedangkan yang lainnya berpencar ke semua tempat. Pada akhirnya Sasori dapat menemukan Kaoru yang sedang berdiri diam di atas gedung kampus.

"Kau menuduhku menculik Matsuri?" saat ini Sasori sedang menanyakan keberadaan Matsuri pada Kaoru. Tentu saja pemuda berambut putih itu menjadi bingung karena dia merasa tidak melakukan hal yang dituduhkan Sasori.

"Aku sudah tau kau berada dipihak Alice. Jadi… Ada kemungkinan Matsuri diculik olehnya dan aku yakin kau juga ada sangkut-pautnya dengan ini semua!" Sasori tampaknya masih bersikeras mempertahankan dugaannya. Ada sedikit sesak begitu dia mengatakan kalau Kaoru berada dipihak Alice yang menjadi musuhnya. Dia merasa seperti terkhianati.

"Hmph, jadi kau sudah tau… Tapi jujur aku sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan hal ini," balas Kaoru yang sudah mengatakan dengan jujur dan berusaha meyakinkan Sasori. _'Meskipun begitu, kemungkinan besar Alice memang menculik Matsuri… ' _katanya dalam hati mencurigai kebenaraan mengenai hilangnya Matsuri ada hubungannya dengan Alice.

"Katakan dimana Alice dan Matsuri… " tanpa terduga Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang kini dia arahkan ke leher Kaoru yang hanya berjarak tiga meter dari ujung pedangnya.

"I'll take that as a challenge… " balas Kaoru yang juga mengeluarkan pedang yang sama dan mengarahkannya pada Sasori.

* * *

**Sunagakure Office…**

.

.

Di kantor kepolisian Sunagakure terlihat Gaara beserta Temari dan Kankuro sedang sibuk mengatur para petugas keamanan kota yang akan mereka tempatkan di beberapa wilayah sebagai persiapan kalau para monster-monster itu kembali muncul dan melakukan serangan.

"Gaara, kau istirahatlah. Kelihatannya kau kelelahan… " kata Temari yang melihat wajah Gaara sedikit pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… Jangan khawatir… " balas Gaara sambil memamerkan senyum pucatnya pada Temari. Kakak perempuannya itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat Gaara yang keras kepala pasti sudah tak bisa dicegah. Akhirnya dia membiarkan Gaara melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Brakh!

"GAARA! INI GAWAT!" saat itu tiba-tiba saja Nathan masuk sambil berteriak pada Gaara kalau ada hal yang gawat sedang terjadi.

"Nathan? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau berteriak panik begini? Apa yang gawat?" tanya Gaara yang cukup kaget dengan kedatangan Nathan yang tak biasanya. Pasti ada hal yang begitu penting sampai pemuda itu datang menemuinya apalagi dilihat dari raut wajah Nathan yang terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Sasame… Sasame tertangkap oleh K!" jawab Nathan dengan napas yang tersendat-sendat."Laptop itu… Juga ada pada Sasame dan kemungkinan mereka berhasil mendapatkannya! Gaara kita harus lakukan sesuatu! Saat ini Rei juga sedang terluka dan Jun membawanya ke rumah sakit… " sambungnya lagi sambil mengatur napasnya dan menjelaskan semua kejadiannya.

"Apa katamu? Ck, sial!" sambar Vliss yang kebetulan mendengar perkataan Nathan (Vliss sama Serena masih ada di kantor karena ikut bantuin Temari juga).

"Kita harus lakukan sesuatu Gaara!" sambar Serena yang jadi ikutan cemas.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah melakukan penyelidikan terhadap K dan kami sudah mendapatkan informasi dari orang yang terpercaya mengenai K," balas Gaara yang terkesan sedikit santai. Vliss, Serena dan Nathan segera menatap pemuda itu yang sedang sedikit tersenyum. Sepertinya Gaara sudah punya rencana.

"Kemungkinan K berniat untuk pergi ke Otogakure setelah mendapatkan laptop dan kode itu. Kalian jangan khawatir aku sudah menutup pintu gerbang perbatasan Negara antara Sunagakure dan Otogakure, jadi dia tak akan bisa kemana-mana." Ternyata pemuda itu sudah melakukan persiapan sebelumnya.

_Drrrtt… Drrrt… Drrrt…_

Mendadak ponsel Nathan bergetar dan pemuda itu langsung mengeceknya yang ternyata adalah panggilan dari Jun.

"Hallo, Jun? Ada apa?" tanpa menunggu lama, Nathan langsung menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Nathan, ini gawat! Rei pergi ke perbatasan Negara untuk menemui K!" kata Jun menceritakan kalau Rei saat sedang pergi untuk menemui K.

"Apa katamu? Rei pergi menemui K? Tapi untuk apa?" Nathan tentu saja jadi sangat _shock_ setelah mendengar kabar dari Jun, begitu juga dengan Gaara dan yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya laptop itu tidak ada pada Sasame dan mereka mengira kalau benda itu masih dipegang oleh Rei. Jadi mereka meminta Rei membawa laptop itu untuk membebaskan Sasame!" jawab Jun yang menceritakan kalau laptop itu masih aman dan belum jatuh ke pihak K. Hanya saja sekarang nyawa temannya yang menjadi taruhan.

"Sial! Kenapa dia begitu keras kepala! Lalu sekarang kau dimana?" Nathan berdecak kesal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia pusing memikirkan kekerasan kepala milik Rei.

"Aku sekarang ada di hutan tempat kemarin kita mencari Sasame dan aku sudah menemukan laptop itu… " jawab Jun sambil menggenggam erat laptop yang akhirnya berhasil dia temukan. "Aku sudah menyuruh pengawalku untuk mengikuti Rei dari belakang… Sekarang cepatlah kemari bersama Gaara, kita harus menyusulnya! Aku takut kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa… " sambung Jun meminta Nathan untuk cepat datang bersama Gaara.

"Baiklah aku tau itu!" balas Nathan dan setelah itu dia segera menutup telepon tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Rei?" tanya Vliss dan Serena secara berbarengan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, yang jelas kita harus segera menyusul Rei. Dia pergi menemui K untuk menyelamatkan Sasame! Kita harus cepat sebelum terlambat!" balas Nathan yang meminta mereka semua untuk cepat menyusul Rei sebelum terjadi apa-apa.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang!" Gaara akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera pergi bersama dengan Nathan. Tentunya Vliss dan Serena juga ikut.

* * *

**Sunagakure University…**

.

.

Di atap gedung kampus itu Sasori benar-benar berkelahi dengan Kaoru dan kali ini keduanya serius untuk bertarung. Kedua pemuda itu saling mengarahkan pedang masing-masing. Sasori yang sudah terbawa emosi mencoba mengarahkan pedangnya tepat ke tubuh pemuda berambut putih itu. Kaoru yang menjadi sasaran pedang Sasori sama sekali tidak menghindar.

_Greb…_

Pemuda itu dengan enteng menangkap hunusan ujung pedang yang diarahkan Sasori padanya. Setelah itu Kaoru melepaskan pedang itu dari tangan Sasori dan melemparnya ke samping. Sebuah hunusan pedang dia arahkan sebagai serangan balasan ke Sasori. Tentu saja Sasori menyadari gerakan tersebut dan segera mundur dengan cepat dalam satu lompatan ke belakang. Tapi ternyata tak semudah itu bagi Sasori untuk menghindar, karena tepat saat dia mundur, Kaoru melemparkan pedangnya lurus ke depan.

'_Kurang ajar… !'_ decak Sasori dalam hati begitu melihat pedang milik Kaoru mengikutinya. Pemuda itu langsung memfokuskan kekuatannya dan pedang miliknya yang tadi terlempar akhirnya berhasil muncul kembali ke tangannya. Secepat mungkin Sasori menggunakan pedangnya itu untuk menahan gerakan pedang milik Kaoru yang kini sudah tepat berada beberapa _centimeter_ lagi dari tubuhnya.

_Zinnngg… _

Sasori berhasil menahan laju pedang yang terarah pada dadanya itu. Setelah itu dia berhasil membalikkan serangan pedang tersebut pada sang pelempar pedang. Kaoru yang melihat pedang itu berbalik padanya segera menangkapnya.

Kedua pemuda itu kini saling berhadapan kembali saling memikirkan cara masing-masing untuk mengalahkan lawan di depannya. Kemudian kedua pemuda itu kembali berlari dan maju untuk menyerang.

_Set…_

Sebuah lemparan kartu dilakukan Kaoru terhadap Sasori dan hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sasori. Kenyataan Sasori dapat menggunakan jurus yang sama seperti Kaoru membuat pemuda berambut putih itu sedikit kesal. Satu demi satu mereka saling melempar kartu dengan cepat dan saling menghindar.

_Zraaaat… !_

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti pada titik tengah dan sama-sama mengarahkan pedang pada saat yang bersamaan. Untuk sesaat keadaan kembali hening.

_Sreeet…_

Ikatan dasi yang melekat di leher Kaoru terlepas dan memperlihatkan goresan tipis pada kulit pucat di lehernya itu. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sasori. Pedang milik Kaoru tepat berhenti di bagian dada pemuda itu dan siap menerjangnya kalau dia berani bergerak.

"Aku bisa memotong lehermu kapanpun kumau… " kata Sasori yang melekatkan pedangnya itu persis di leher Kaoru.

"Oh, ya?" balas Kaoru sambil setengah menyeringai. "Lihat dirimu sendiri, aku bisa saja menusukkan pedang ini kalau kau macam-macam," katanya lagi yang kini menusukkan ujung pedang tersebut dengan lebih dekat ke dada Sasori dan mengakibatkan aliran darah menetes dari sana.

"Katakan padaku dimana keberadaan Alice! Karena aku yakin, Matsuri pasti ada bersamanya!" Sasori melekatkan pedangnya lebih dalam lagi ke leher Kaoru. Kaoru melirik ke arah pedang tersebut sambil berdecih ketika dilihatnya pedang tersebut melukai lehernya cukup dalam dan darah mulai mengalir dari sana.

Kaoru tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Pemuda itu malah melakukan gerakan untuk menghindari luka yang lebih fatal lagi dari lehernya. Dia memindahkan posisi pedangnya untuk menangkis pedang Sasori yang melekat di lehernya. Pemuda itu menangkis pedang itu ke samping lalu memutarnya ke bawah sehingga Sasori harus kembali kehilangan pedangnya yang terlempar. Setelah itu Kaoru mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal pada Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu cukup terkejut dengan gerakan Kaoru yang mendadak dan dia sedikit terlambat untuk menghindar sehingga serangan itu berhasil mengenainya.

_Tes… Tes… Tes…_

"Tch… " Sasori memegangi goresan panjang pada tubuhnya dengan bagian baju yang sudah terkoyak di tengahnya.

"Kau tau… Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membunuhmu karena aku merasa ada suatu ikatan yang pernah terjadi antara kita. Tapi sekarang… Aku tidak akan ragu lagi untuk melakukannya. Kau atau Sakura aku sudah tidak peduli lagi," kata Kaoru yang akhirnya memberi keputusan untuk dirinya sendiri dan bersiap untuk melenyapkan Sasori.

Saat pemuda itu bersiap untuk menyerang Sasori lagi, tiba-tiba saja Marie masuk dan dengan cepat dia menghalau serangan tersebut. Dia membuka payung besar yang dibawanya dan mengacaukan serangan Kaoru.

"Aku akan menghentikanmu apapun caranya meskipun aku harus… Membunuhmu… " gadis itu tampak begitu serius. Payung yang berada dalam genggamannya berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang hampir sama dengan milik Kaoru. "Ayo Joker… Kita akhiri semua disini… Lawan aku!" Marie kemudian maju untuk menyerang sang Joker.

o0o

Sementara itu ketegangan juga tampak pada Nathan dan yang lainnya. Sekarang mereka sedang berusaha untuk menyusul Rei yang sudah pergi dulu ke daerah perbatasan untuk menemui K. Saat mereka sedang fokus pada jalanan tiba-tiba saja Jun kembali menghubungi Nathan.

"Ada apa Jun?" tanya Nathan dengan was-was.

"Ini gawat… Barusan saja pengawalku mengatakan kalau mereka juga menangkap Rei!" kata Jun yang sebelumnya telah dikabari oleh sang pengawal kalau Rei tertangkap dan ketahuan kalau dia berbohong.

"Apa katamu? Dia juga tertangkap?" lagi-lagi Nathan dibuat _shock_ oleh kabar dari Jun.

"Sekarang mereka sedang mengamuk di gerbang perbatasan Negara, dan AAAAHHH… !" entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja Jun berteriak dan setelah itu komunikasi denagnya terputus. Nathan mencoba untuk menghubungi temannya itu lagi tapi tak ada hasilnya.

Bagaimana dengan nasib Rei yang sekarang juga ikut tertangkap? Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jun? Kenapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba berteriak? Apakah Marie bisa mengatasi Joker?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Cerita ini benar-benar sudah hampir sampai pada akhir dan saia mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang membacanya dan mengikuti cerita ini dan special thanks to all support and your appreciation for this story, hontou ni arigatou, minnaaa!

Yosh! Saia tidak bisa mengatakan banyak disini (karena terlalu banyak kata-kata yang tak bisa saia ungkapkan). Pokoknya selamat menikmati dan kami (saia dan Riku) harap dapat menghibur kalian semua yang membaca.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	34. NSS : I want to remember

**Warning : T rate, OC, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, chara death.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.**

**Pairing : SasoSaku/KaoMa/ReiSasa (yang lain menyusul).**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).**

**This Story belong to Riyuki18.**

**Dedicate to all reader, please enjoy it!  
**

**.**

**Neverland Side Story **

**Chapter 32  
**

**(I Want To Remember)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar suara teriakan!" kata Serena yang kebetulan mendengar suara teriakan Jun.

"A-aku juga tidak tau… Tapi sepertinya dia dalam masalah… " balas Nathan yang wajahnya berubah pucat seketika. Dia juga bingung dan khawatir pada Jun yang tiba-tiba berteriak itu.

"Aduh… Apa dia bertemu dengan musuh?" Serena mulai berpikiran yang macam-macam membuat yang lain menjadi semakin panik.

"Gaara! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" sambar Vliss sambil melirik Gaara yang sepertinya juga sedang berpikir. Pemuda itu pasti juga sedang bingung memikirkan cara untuk menolong kedua temannya, Jun dan juga Rei.

Disisi lain terlihat Jun yang tengah pingsan. Pemuda itu terperosok ke dalam jurang yang cukup curam saat sedang menelpon tadi. Sementara itu di kampus Sunagakure tepat di atas gedungnya Marie bertarung dengan Kaoru.

.

Dalam serangannya Marie terlihat ragu, terlihat dari gerakannya yang tidak pasti dan tampak enggan untuk mengarahkan pedangnya pada pemuda itu. Sedangkan Kaoru yang menjadi lawannya terlihat santai dan tidak terlalu menanggapi serangan dari Marie.

"Jangan menghindar terus Joker! Hadapi aku!" kata gadis itu yang meminta Kaoru untuk menghadapinya dengan serius.

"Kau bukan targetku… Aku tidak berminat untuk melawanmu!" balas Kaoru yang sedari tadi hanya menghindari serangan Marie.

Pemuda itu terus-menerus menghindar sampai akhirnya posisinya terpojok. Tubuhnya terbentur pada besi penyangga di belakangnya.

"Ck!" pemuda itu sedikit berdecak melihat Marie yang begitu bernapsu untuk melawannya. Gadis itu mengayunkan pedangnya yang langsung dihindari.

_Traang!_

Pedang yang diayukannya itu membentur pada besi penyangga sedangkan pemuda itu kini berada di atas besi penyangga tersebut dengan posisi tubuh terbalik. Kaoru langsung melompati Marie sehingga gadis yang sedang kembali menyerangnya itu tak berhasil mengenainya. Marie yang tadi terlalu bersemangat melakukan serangan akhirnya tanpa sengaja lepas kontrol. Dia melewati penyangga atap tersebut dan terjatuh.

"Ah… " gadis itu terkejut mendapati dirinya terjatuh, terhempas ke bawah.

_Greb…_

Tanpa terduga pemuda itu menolongnya. Dia menahan tangan Marie dan membantunya naik ke atas.

"Apa jatuh itu sudah menjadi _hobby_-mu?" tanyanya setengah meledek Marie.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku jatuh saja tadi?" tanya Marie sambil kembali mengarahkan pedangnya pada pemuda itu.

_If you hate it so much, then just throw it away...  
_

Belum sempat Kaoru menjawab tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Dengan sigap Kaoru mengangkatnya yang ternyata itu berasal dari Manma. Entah apa yang dikatakan Manma dari sebrang sana, yang jelas Kaoru tampak begitu serius mendengarkannya, sampai-sampai dia seperti melupakan keberadaan Marie dan Sasori yang mengincar dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menyusulmu bersama mereka." Hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pemuda tersebut. Sepertinya dia berencana untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Sepertinya aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main dengan kalian. Aku harus pergi." Pemuda itu segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan bergegas menuju pintu untuk turun dari atap.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi!" Marie dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya tepat ke arah leher Kaoru. Pemuda itu menghindar ke belakang dengan cepat tapi tebasan pedang itu berhasil melukainya sedikit dan ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari lehernya.

_Trinnngg… !_

Kalung yang melekat pada lehernya terputus dan terjatuh ke bawah. Kaoru dan Marie yang melihatnya sama-sama terdiam untuk sesaat. Setelah itu Kaoru dengan cepat mengambil kalung itu dan digenggamnya dengan begitu erat, lalu pemuda itu bergegas pergi keluar.

"Tunggu! Ukh… " Sasori mencoba menghentikkan Kaoru tapi dia kembali terjatuh dan mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya serangan yang dilancarkan Kaoru sebelumnya memiliki tenaga dalam.

"Jangan dikejar Sasori!" Marie mencegah Sasori untuk mengikuti Kaoru yang sudah pergi lebih dulu. "Lebih baik kita obati lukamu dulu!" sambung gadis itu yang segera memapah Sasori dan membantunya berdiri.

"Tapi… " Sasori masih saja keras kepala dan berusaha menepis bantuan dari Marie.

"Kalau kau mau mencari adikmu kau harus berada dalam keadaan yang memungkinkan untuk mencarinya!" balas Marie yang akhirnya jadi memarahi pemuda yang sedang keras kepala itu. "Sekarang jangan banyak membantah dan ikuti kataku!" kemudian Marie membantu Sasori pergi dari sana menuju klinik kampus.

o0o

**Inside the car…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Wow! Vliss, kalau nyetir pelan-pelan sedikit dong!" Nathan terlihat mulai pusing karena mobil yang dikendarai Vliss melaju dengan sangat cepat.

"Penumpang harap diam!" balas Vliss sambil memasang wajah psikopat dan tetap menyetir gila-gilaan. Saat ini Vliss yang mengambil alih kendaraan karena Gaara memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Jun di hutan. Dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada temannya itu, maka dia pergi sambil memanggil tim pencari untuk membantunya.

"Astaga! Kau bisa membunuh kami semua!" Nathan berteriak semakin panik saat mobil mereka melesat ke tengah melewati dua mobil truk besar yang sedang berjalan beriringan.

"WOHOOOO! TERUS VLISS!" sambar Serena yang kelihatannya menikmati perjalanan hidup-mati mereka. Nathan langsung _sweatdrop _yang menyadari Serena tak jauh berbeda dari Vliss.

* * *

**Anko's Apartemen… **

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Wah, apartemen Anko-sensei luas dan bersih juga, ya!" kata Sakura dengan takjub sambil memikirkan Anko yang urakan dan sedikit cuek ternyata punya tempat tinggal yang bersih seperti ini.

"Terkejut ya? Sebenarnya Anko itu salah satu orang yang paling menjaga kebersihan dibanding guru-guru lain di Konoha lho!" sambar Tsunade yang mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa sampai kaget begitu pas melihat apartemen Anko. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ke rumah sakit. Anko sebentar lagi juga pulang, jadi lebih baik kau menunggu disini saja." Tsunade akhirnya menyuruh Sakura untuk menunggu di apartemen. Lalu dia segera pergi meninggalkan gadis itu dan pergi ke rumah sakit yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari apartemen tempat tinggal Anko.

"Sekarang, enaknya ngapain ya… " gumam Sakura yang merasa bosan karena ditinggal sendirian. Gadis itu melihat ke segala sisi ruang, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dia lakukan. Akhirnya matanya tertuju pada pot-pot bunga yang berada dipojokan ruangan. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah gadis itu.

"Lebih baik aku siram bunga saja!" katanya bersemangat bergegas menghampiri bunga-bunga tersebut dan mengambil penyiram bunga yang berada dekat dengan pot-pot tersebut.

_Syuuuur…_

Sakura mulai menyirami bunga-bunga tersebut satu-persatu sambil geleng-geleng kepala karena tak menyangka kalau Anko sang guru yang terkenal galak juga menyukai bunga. Bahkan dia memiliki berbagai macam jenis mawar dengan aneka warna. Saat sedang menyiram bunga-bunga tersebut Sakura melihat satu mawar berwarna biru.

"_Blue is a gentle color… It's has beauty and mystery at the same time… "_ terngiang kembali kata-kata dari pemuda itu di otak Sakura. Entah kenapa dia jadi kepikiran dengan pemuda asing yang bahkan tak dikenalnya itu.

"Kenapa juga aku jadi memikirkan sosok NPC aneh dan pucat seperti mayat itu?" Sakura berkata sebal kepada dirinya sendiri. _'Lagipula saat itu yang di Neverland dan menemaniku adalah Sasori… Tapi… Kalau dia Joker, apa dia akan bersikap sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasori?'_ akhirnya gadis itu berkutat pada pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

**Sunagakure's University Clinic…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di dalam klinik terlihat Marie yang sedang mencoba mengobati Sasori bersama dengan dokter setempat. Untungnya luka pada tubuhnya itu tidak dalam.

"Kau beruntung sekali. Kelihatannya ini luka dari benda yang sangat tajam! Sangat mengherankan kau tidak terbelah atau luka fatal… " kata sang dokter yang sedang melilitkan perban pada bagian luka di tubuh Sasori itu. "Baiklah! Karena lukanya tidak begitu parah jadi kau tidak perlu di rawat di rumah sakit. Tapi kau tetap harus mengambil obat ini yang harus kau oleskan pada lukamu itu agar cepat sembuh!" setelah selesai sang dokter langsung memberikan seperti obat oles pada Sasori dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih!" balas Sasori yang dengan tergesa segera turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berniat untuk kembali mencari Kaoru yang mungkin saat ini sudah pulang.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasori! Kau mau kemana?" Marie dengan cepat mengejar Sasori yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan tergesa.

"Tentu saja mencari Kaoru! Aku tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja!" balas pemuda itu yang ternyata masih keras kepala untuk mencari pemuda tersebut.

"Dengarkan aku! Kalau kau memang mau mencarinya pastikan kau datang diacara festival besok. Karena mereka berencana untuk melakukan serangan. Ketika mereka datang kita akan menangkap mereka dan juga menyelamatkan Matsuri, jadi bersabarlah sampai besok!" Marie berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menenangkan Sasori dan memberitau mengenai rencananya yang berniat untuk menyerang Alice bersama akatsuki besok.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai besok… " balas Sasori yang akhirnya bisa jadi sedikit lebih tenang dan mau menuruti perkataan Marie.

* * *

Perbatasan wilayah Negara…

.

.

Di tempat itu tampak jelas sekali K dan rombongannya tengah menyandera Sasame dan juga Rei. Mereka terkunci disana sehingga tak bisa keluar dari Negara Sunagakure.

"Brengsek! Kita sudah tidak mendapatkan laptop itu dan sekarang kita malah terjebak disini! Cepat atau lambat polisi Suna pasti akan kemari dan menangkap kita!" Alvaro dari tadi terus saja mengumpat. Penjahat yang satu itu memang sedang bingung dan tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kau itu tak bisa diam sedikit, ya? Mereka tak akan mungkin macam-macam selama kita menyandera mereka berdua! Kita tak hanya lolos dari sini tapi kita juga akan mendapatkan laptop itu!" kata Izky sambil melirik ke arah Sasame dan Rei yang saat ini sedang dipegang oleh Raijin dan Fujin. Pemuda itu tampak yakin sekali. Sedangkan K dan yang lain hanya diam saja tanpa banyak berkomentar.

_Ckiiiittt…_

Tak berapa lama muncul sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan mereka dan disaat yang bersamaan muncul mobil lainnya yang berwarna putih. Izky dan yang lain tentu saja langsung bersiaga, siapa tau dari dalam mobil itu muncul polisi kiriman.

Ternyata yang keluar dari dalam mobil bukanlah para polisi. Nathan, Vliss dan Serena keluar dari mobil yang berwarna putih. Sedangkan dari dalam mobil hitam itu keluar Kaoru, Samui, Atsui dan Darui.

"Kakak!" Manma yang melihat Kaoru langsung saja berlari menghampiri pemuda itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Lehermu kenapa?" tanya anak itu sambil melihat luka yang ada di leher pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa… Hanya luka kecil saja," jawab Kaoru sambil tersenyum tipis pada Manma dan meminta padanya untuk tidak khawatir. Kemudian dia bersama yang lain segera bergabung kembali dengan K.

"Izky! Lepaskan Rei dan Sasame!" Vliss berteriak lantang meminta kedua temannya untuk dilepaskan.

"Tentu saja akan kami lepaskan setelah kami mendapatkan laptop itu!" balas Izky sambil menyeringai. Tentu saja dia tak mau melepaskan kedua orang itu begitu saja sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Nathan dan yang lain langsung saling memandang bingung.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan serahkan laptop itu!" teriak Sasame dari belakang.

"Kau itu berisik sekali!" Raijin yang sedang memegangi kedua tangan gadis itu langsung menguatkan cengkramannya membuat Sasame meringis kesakitan.

"Hey, jangan sakiti dia!" kata Rei sambil menendang kaki Raijin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau itu diam saja bocah!" balas Fujin yang mendorong jatuh Rei dengan cukup keras.

"Dengar! Kalau kalian tidak memberikan laptop itu dalam jangka waktu sejam… " Izky kemudian menyeringai dan langsung berjalan ke arah Rei dan juga Sasame yang berada di belakangnya, "Maka, akan kuhancurkan kepala kedua teman kalian!" sambungnya lagi sambil mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke kepala Rei.

"Ck… ! Gaara kemana kau… Cepatlah datang!" desis Nathan yang menjadi panik. Dengan cepat dia segera mengirimkan pesan pada Gaara agar pemuda itu cepat datang.

o0o

Sementara itu di dalam hutan Gaara sedang melakukan pencarian bersama tim pencari yang baru saja tiba di lokasi bersama dengan Temari dan juga Kankuro. Mereka membagi tim menjadi tiga yang masing-masing dipimpin oleh Gaara, Temari dan juga Kankuro. Setelah itu ketiga tim tersebut langsung berpencar ke segala penjuru hutan.

Saat mulai melakukan pencarian ponsel Gaara bergetar. Pemuda itu dengan cepat mengeceknya dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk dari Nathan. Isi pesan itu, adalah pemuda itu meminta Gaara untuk cepat datang ke wilayah perbatasan Negara dalam waktu satu jam dan membawa laptop itu untuk menolong Sasame dan juga Rei.

"Kurang ajar!" decak pemuda itu kesal sambil meremas ponselnya tersebut kuat-kuat. Sekarang tak ada pilihan lain dia harus cepat menemukan Jun.

**Back To Nathan Cs…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Ck, ini mulai membosankan!" desis Alvaro sambil berjongkok di tengah jalan. Tampaknya pemuda itu mulai tidak betah berada disana lama-lama. Kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada Kaoru, Samui, Atsui dan Darui yang bisa dengan tenang berdiri disana tanpa banyak bicara.

"Hari ini benar-benar hari terhebat dalam hidupku! Terjebak tak bisa keluar sebagai penjahat bersama dengan anak-anak kecil!" celetuknya setengah berteriak sambil kembali berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Diam Alvaro, kau berisik!" sambar Izky yang sedikit merasa tersinggung karena Alvaro menyebut kata 'anak-anak kecil'.

"Ceh… " Alvaro hanya terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Izky yang sedang mendelik kepadanya. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong kau bisa juga selamat dari pasukan ninja yang mengejar-ngejarmu itu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka? Kenapa mereka bisa tidak mengejarmu lagi?" kali ini Alvaro mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kaoru dan bertanya mengenai para ninja itu. Dia cukup heran kalau para ninja itu tidak mengejar Kaoru lagi.

"Aku tak perlu menjawabnya," balas Kaoru dengan dingin membuat Alvaro semakin kesal.

"Ah, kau sombong sekali! Saat ini kita sudah satu kubu!" kata pemuda itu yang jadi emosi karena melihat tanggapan dari Kaoru yang seperti tidak menganggapnya. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menyelesaikan pertarungan kita yang waktu itu? Gara-gara kau, aku harus kehilangan mobil kesayanganku dan aku belum membalas dendam padamu!" tanpa terduga Alvaro yang bosan bercampur kesal menantang Kaoru untuk bertarung. Dia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan segera memasang posisi siap bertarung.

'_Dia cari mati… '_ Atsui, Samui dan Darui hanya bisa berkomentar dalam hati melihat kenekadan Alvaro yang belum tau apa-apa tentang Kaoru yang sebenarnya.

"Menarik sekali. Kebetulan aku juga sedang bosan," balas Kaoru yang tanpa diduga melayani tantangan dari Alvaro.

'_Ceh… Kenapa dia terlihat agak berbeda dari yang dulu, ya… Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuatku merasa tak nyaman,_" ucap Alvaro dalam hati yang merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri Kaoru dari yang sebelumnya. Untuk suatu alasan yang tak jelas dia merasa enggan untuk bertarung dengan pemuda itu. Tapi tentu saja dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

"Alvaro hentikan! Jangan lukai kakakku!" kata Manma yang mencoba menghentikan Alvaro ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu tengah berlari menerjang Kaoru.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan membunuhnya! Aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran padanya!" balas Alvaro yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan sebilah belati kecil yang kini dia arahkan pada Kaoru.

_Sat… Sat… Sat…_

Alvaro yang sedang berlari itu tiba-tiba dihujani oleh lemparan kartu yang berasal dari Kaoru. Kartu-kartu itu melesat dan melukainya.

'_Ukh… Apa ini?'_ tanya Alvaro dalam hati sambil melirik pipi kirinya yang tergores oleh kartu-kartu itu, begitu juga dengan bagian lengan dan kakinya yang juga tergores. Alvaro memicingkan matanya dan dapat melihat kalau pemuda di depannya itu sudah memegang sebuah pedang.

"Hei, hei aku tidak mau bertarung dengan tukang sihir! Tak bisakah kita bertarung dengan adil?" kata pemuda itu yang langsung berjalan santai ke arah Kaoru yang masih berdiri dengan tenang tak jauh darinya.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" sambar K yang meminta kedua pemuda itu untuk menghentikan perseteruan mereka. "Kau… Sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu?" tanya K sambil melirik Kaoru.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Kaoru malah balik bertanya dan balas menatap K dengan dingin.

"Itu berarti kau sudah ingat semuanya, ya… Tapi aku heran, ternyata kau lebih memilih ikut bersama Manma daripada kembali pada Marie," celetuk K yang mengira kalau Kaoru sudah mengingat siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi kau tau mengenai Marie?" balas pemuda itu yang sepertinya memancing K untuk bicara, sedangkan Manma mulai terlihat cemas dan khawatir. "Katakan padaku apa yang kau ketahui soal Marie!" tiba-tiba saja Kaoru bersikap sedikit agresif pada K dan memintanya menceritakan yang dia ketahui mengenai gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Harusnya kau jauh lebih mengetahuinya karena dia adalah istrimu!" kata K yang mengungkapkan fakta kalau Marie memang adalah istrinya.

"Jadi… Dia sungguh-sungguh istriku… ?" tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan sedikit pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Bukan hanya aku yang tau tapi semua pemain Neverland juga mengetahuinya, dan kurasa anak di sebrang sana juga tau soal itu!" balas K yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nathan yang masih berdiri di sebrang dengan cemas sambil menunggu kedatangan Gaara.

Kaoru kini melihat ke arah Nathan dan tanpa terduga dia berjalan menuju pemuda itu.

"Hey, mau apa kau kesana?" tanya Alvaro yang bingung dengan tindakan Kaoru.

"Aku ada urusan dengan mereka sebentar." Pemuda itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang dan terus berjalan ke depan.

.

.

Kini Kaoru berdiri tepat di hadapan Nathan, Vliss dan Serena. Ketiga remaja itu segara waspada takut-takut kalau pemuda itu akan menyerang mereka.

"Kau… Apa kau tau mengenai Marie dari _game_ Neverland?" tanya pemuda itu yang benar-benar di luar dugaan dan _random_. Serena dan Vliss langsung saling pandang sedangkan Nathan menatap Kaoru dengan bingung. Pertanyaan yang diucapkan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah yang kalau tak dijawab maka nyawa menjadi taruhannya.

"Yang aku tau… Dia adalah salah satu NPC di dalam permainan itu yang berstatus sebagai seorang putri dari _King_ _Rosemary_ dan dia menjadi ratu yang menguasai wilayah _Illusion_ _forest_… Se-selain itu dia adalah kekasih dari Joker… " Nathan menjawab semua yang dia ketahui mengenai Marie di dalam _game_ tersebut.

Setelah terlihat cukup puas mendengar jawaban dari Nathan, pemuda itu kembali lagi ke tempat K yang berdiri di sebrang dari posisi berdiri Nathan dan kawan-kawan.

"Manma aku harus pergi… " Kaoru tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk pergi ke Otogakure bersama-sama?" tanya Manma yang tampak sekali keberatan dengan keputusan kakaknya itu.

"Maafkan aku Manma… Kali ini aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Aku harus pergi karena ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting daripada ini. Maafkan aku… " Kaoru meminta maaf pada Manma karena dia tak bisa menepati janjinya pada anak itu. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan meminta agar Manma tidak mencegahnya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya pergi tanpa dicegah oleh siapapun karena mencegahnya juga percuma. Sepertinya dia sudah memiliki tekad yang kuat. Entah apa yang mau dilakukannya. Sedangkan disisi lain Gaara berhasil menemukan Jun yang berada dalam keadaan pingsan sambil menggenggam erat laptop di tangannya. Gaara akhirnya menyuruh agar yang lain membawa Jun ke rumah sakit karena tampaknya anak itu mengalami sedikit pendarahan pada kepalanya. Dia sendiri segera mengambil laptop itu dan bergegas pergi menuju ke wilayah perbatasan Negara.

Apa yang akah terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang mau dilakukan Kaoru? Apakah Gaara bisa sampai tepat waktu? Apa laptop itu akan benar-benar jatuh ke tangan K?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Aduh tampaknya kami akan fokus dulu sampai fic ini tamat (yang tersisia sedikit lagi) dan untuk fic lain sementara dipending dulu, editnya belakangan hehehe. Berhubung sudah mau tamat saia mau ucapkan atas semau kepercayaan dari para pemilik OC maaf bila banyak sekali kekurangan. Kami juga mau ucapkan terima kasih atas semua dukungannya terhadap fic ini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan selamat membaca, semoga kalian bisa terhibur.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	35. NSS : Run After!

**Warning : T rate, OC, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, chara death.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.**

**Pairing : SasoSaku/KaoMa/ReiSasa (yang lain menyusul).**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).**

**This Story belong to Riyuki18.**

**Dedicate to all reader, please enjoy it!  
**

**.**

**Neverland Side Story  
**

**Chapter 33  
**

**(Run After!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Saat ini Shun, Aoba, Zetsu, Reiki dan Hery tengah berkumpul di halaman kampus. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Kaoru di kampus. Tak lama muncul Sasori dan Marie dari arah klinik yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Sasori, kami tak bisa menemukan Kaoru dimana-mana!" kata Hery yang langsung melapor pada Sasori.

"Sudah, tidak usah dicari lagi. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya… " balas Sasori yang meminta mereka untuk tak mencari Kaoru lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan kabar mengenai Matsuri?" tanya Aoba yang langsung menanyakan mengenai Matsuri, apakah Sasori berhasil mendapatkan info tentang keberadaan gadis berambut coklat pendek itu.

"Kami belum mendapatkan informasi apapun mengenai keberadaan Matsuri, tapi aku yakin kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu pada acara festival besok," sambar Marie yang mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Benar juga, bukankah mereka berencana untuk melakukan serangan pada festival nanti? Aku yakin itu kesempatan kita untuk membalas mereka!" kata Hery yang terlihat sangat menggebu-gebu.

Sementara itu Gaara sedang memacu laju mobilnya dengan sangat cepat berharap dia masih belum terlambat untuk sampai ke tempat Rei dan Sasame, sedangkan Jun diamankan, dibawa ke rumah sakit.

o0o

Perbatasan wilayah Negara…

.

.

"Aduh… Kenapa Gaara lama sekali sih!" Nathan udah bolak-balik kayak orang bingung sambil meremas-remas tangannya yang mulai keringatan.

"Jangan mondar-mandir begitu, Nathan! Kau membuatku pusing!" omel Vliss yang menyuruh pemuda itu untuk diam. Kalau boleh jujur, gadis itu juga sama cemasnya seperti Nathan, hanya saja dia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Hampir satu jam… Bagaimana kalau Gaara terlambat?" celetuk Serena sambil melihat jam di ponselnya. Kurang dari dua puluh menit lagi dan dia khawatir Gaara tak bisa datang tepat waktu.

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan, kau membuatku semakin takut!" sambar Nathan yang pikirannya jadi semakin kacau berkat ucapan Serena barusan.

Sementara Nathan, Vliss dan Serena menunggu kedatangan Gaara dengan cemas. K, Izky dan Manma menunggu dengan tenang, bahkan terlihat santai. Berbeda dari Alvaro yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam juga.

.

"Atsui, Samui, Darui… Aku minta kalian berdua untuk mengejar kakakku. Apapun yang terjadi bawa dia kembali kemari!" ternyata Manma menyuruh Atsui dan Samui untuk pergi menyusul Kaoru. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa merelakan kakaknya pergi begitu saja tanpa menepati janjinya.

"Baik, tuan muda!" balas ketiganya dengan patuh dan langsung pergi kembali dengan mobil hitam tersebut.

"Hey, kenapa kau kelihatan ngotot sekali untuk membawa pemuda itu kembali?" tanya Alvaro yang sedikit heran dengan sikap Manma.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bicara… " balas Manma dengan dingin dan untuk pertama kalinya Manma yang biasa terlihat kalem berubah jadi agak menyeramkan. Alvaro langsung terdiam begitu melihat tatapan dingin dari Manma.

* * *

**Sunagakure University…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Terlihat Kaoru sudah berada kembali di kampus (dia pakai jurus portal jadinya cepet sampe). Pemuda itu setengah menghela napas dan berharap kalau dia masih bisa menemui Marie di dalam. Entah sejak kapan tapi yang jelas sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai mengingat sosok gadis berambut panjang itu. Gadis yang selalu berada disisinya sambil tertawa padanya. Bayangan mengenai Sakura mulai agak memudar karena terkikis akan tekad kuat dari pemuda itu untuk mengingat Marie kembali. Dalam pikirannya dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kenapa tak sejak dari awal saja dia seperti ini, kenapa dia harus mempercayai Alice dan meragukan Marie.

Setelah melakukan pencarian beberapa saat akhirnya dia berhasil menemui Marie yang sepertinya berniat untuk turun ke bawah. Sesaat keduanya saling menatap, tapi tak lama Marie segera menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan melewati pemuda itu.

_Greb…_

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar… " tanpa terduga pemuda itu menahan lengan Marie. Otomatis gadis itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Dia sempat menoleh dan menatap dengan tatapan heran, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk kecil dan dia segera melepaskan lengan Marie dari pegangannya.

"Aku akan membantu kalian untuk menghentikan Alice pada festival nanti," katanya yang bersiap untuk membantu Marie serta Sasori untuk melawan Alice. Gadis itu sempat menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kaoru barusan.

"Apa ini jebakan lagi seperti sebelumnya?" balas gadis itu dengan nada sedikit menyindir. Meski dia merasa ada secercah harapan kalau apa yang dikatakan Kaoru adalah sungguh-sungguh adanya, tapi dia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dimana pemuda itu malah mengkhianati Sasori. Omongannya kali ini tak bisa dia percayai begitu saja, siapa tau itu adalah jebakan untuk membuat mereka semua lengah.

"Aku tau pasti sangat sulit bagimu untuk mempercayaiku tapi aku akan membuktikan semua perkataanku nanti… Aku juga akan melindungimu… " jawab Kaoru yang tau sekali dengan posisinya saat ini. Dia tidak memaksa Marie untuk mempercayainya, yang tinggal dia lakukan cukup membuktikannya saja. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kaoru segera pergi meninggalkan Marie.

'_Aku harap kali ini kau benar-benar mengingatku… '_ kata gadis itu dalam hati yang masih terus berharap.

o0o

Perbatasan wilayah Negara…

.

.

"Tampaknya teman kalian tidak datang kemari! Kurasa dia sedang sembunyi di bawah tempat tidurnya karena ketakutan!" kata Alvaro yang melirik jam tangan miliknya dan waktu yang ditentukan sudah lewat dari lima menit.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari yang mana dulu… ?" Alvaro berjalan mendekati Sasame dan Rei yang sedang dipegang oleh Raijin. Pemuda itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Sasame dan Rei secara bergantian. "Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari kau dulu, eh?" Alvaro menyeringai sambil mengarahkan pistol tersebut ke arah Rei.

DUAGH!

Tanpa terduga Sasame yang tidak jauh berdiri dari Alvaro langsung menendang tangan pemuda itu membuat pistol dalam genggamannya terpental ke atas. Begitu pistol tersebut mulai mau jatuh ke bawah, gadis itu langsung menendangnya kembali dengan sangat keras ke arah samping. Alvaro yang melihat tindakan Sasame langsung mendesis kesal.

BUAGH!

Pemuda itu melayangkan pukulan ke arah Sasame yang langsung dihalangi oleh Rei sehingga pukulan itu tak mengenai Sasame.

"Kurang ajar! Kalian berdua benar-benar cari mati! Akan kuhabisi kalian berdua sekaligus!" decak pemuda itu yang emosinya kembali meledak. Dia bersumpah akan membunuh Sasame dan Rei saat ini juga. Dengan langkah cepat dia segera berjalan menuju sang pistol yang terlempar.

_Ckiiiiitttt… !_

Begitu pemuda itu mengambil pistol kembali, tiba-tiba berhentilah sebuah mobil berwarna merah tepat di tengah-tengah. Dari dalam mobil itu keluar Gaara seorang diri. Dia keluar sambil menenteng sebuah laptop.

"GAARA!" Nathan, Vliss dan Serena bergegas menghampiri pemuda itu dengan cepat.

o0o

**Sunagakure University…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sedangkan di halaman kampus tersebut terlihat Marie yang tampaknya akan kembali bentrok dengan Aoi dan Kurotsuchi yang berniat untuk menemui Kaoru.

"Sepertinya tak akan rugi bagi kita kalau memulai pertarugan lebih awal, bagaimana menurutmu Aoi?" tanya Kurotsuchi yang berniat untuk segera menghadapi Marie. Dia memang sangat bernapsu untuk melenyapkan sang ratu sejak dari awal perjumpaan mereka.

"Aku tak keberatan, lagipula itu akan memuluskan rencana kita besok, kan?" balas Aoi yang sedikit menyeringai dan menyetujui usulan Kurotsuchi.

"Baiklah tunggu apa lagi, ayo serang!" dengan kompak Kurotsuchi dan Aoi langsung maju ke depan bersamaan untuk menyerang Marie.

"Kalian berhenti sampai disana!" tiba-tiba saja muncul Kuromizu yang datang bersama dengan Fei.

"Kalian berdua… " Marie hanya bergumam pelan yang tak menyangka Kuromizu dan Fei datang dan menatap keduanya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua ceritanya dari Fei. Meskipun aku masih kurang paham tapi aku akan membantumu!" kata gadis itu yang sudah bersiap dengan sebilah katana di tangannya.

"Aku juga akan membantumu, Marie!" timpal Fei yang juga ikut bersiap disisi Kuromizu untuk menghadapi Kurotsuchi dan Aoi.

"Terima kasih… " ucap gadis itu dengan tulus yang tak menyangka kedua temannya mau membantu masalahnya. "Ayo kita lawan mereka bersama!" sambungnya lagi dengan penuh semangat.

"Kalian pikir bisa menghadapi kami? Ayo kita beri mereka pelajaran!" Kurotsuchi tampak sekali meremehkan Marie dan yang lainnya. Dia kembali melanjutkan serangannya yang tadi sempat tertunda begitu juga dengan Aoi.

* * *

Perbatasan wilayah Negara…

.

.

Keadaan tegang sedang terjadi antara kubu Gaara dan kubu K. Sekarang Gaara berdiri di hadapan K sambil memegang laptop tersebut.

"Aku sudah membawa laptopnya, sekarang aku minta kalian lepaskan Rei dan Sasame!" kata pemuda itu sambil menunjukkan laptop tersebut dan meminta kedua temannya untuk dilepaskan.

"Bagaimana kami tau kalau itu adalah laptop yang asli?" balas Izky yang tidak mau percaya dengan ucapan Gaara begitu saja. Tentu saja dia tidak mau sampai tertipu sekali lagi.

"Kau, cepat maju dan pastikan kalau itu adalah laptop yang asli!" Izky dengan seenaknya menyuruh Rei untuk maju dan melihat apakah laptop yang dibawa Gaara adalah laptop yang asli. "Ingat, kalau kau berbohong akan kubunuh dia!" katanya lagi yang menggunakan Sasame untuk mengancam Rei.

"Tch… " pemuda itu hanya berdecih kesal. Dengan ancaman seperti itu tentu dia tak berani berbohong. Rei mulai maju ke depan untuk memastikan laptop yang di bawa oleh Gaara.

Rei segera maju ke depan dan melihat laptop yang ada dipegangan Gaara. Dapat dipastikan itu memang laptop milik Jun.

"Itu adalah laptop yang asli!" kata Rei sambil menoleh ke belakangnya dan memastikan laptop yang dipegang Gaara adalah laptop yang memang sedang mereka incar.

"Kau yakin tidak sedang membohongi kami?" balas Izky yang menatap Rei dengan penuh kecurigaan, apakah anak itu tidak berbohong lagi pada mereka.

"Apa aku masih bisa berbohong disaat seperti ini?" balas Rei yang langsung melirik Sasame. Izky langsung menyeringai.

"Bagaimana? Apa kita akan segera melakukan pertukaran?" tanya Gaara yang masih berdiri di sebrang dengan tak sabar.

"Tentu saja… Kita akan memulai pertukaran darinya." K menyetujui untuk segera melakukan pertukaran dan dia menyuruh Rei untuk maju lebih dulu. "Kau, cepat ambil laptop itu." Dia menyuruh Sasame untuk mengambil laptop tersebut dari Gaara untuk diserahkan kepadanya.

"Alvaro, awasi mereka!" Izky langsung menyuruh Alvaro untuk mengawasi pertukaran tersebut.

.

Kedua kubu mulai melakukan pertukaran. Sasame dan Rei maju bersamaan. Gaara menyerahkan laptop tersebut pada Sasame. Disaat suasana tegang seperti itu muncul kejadian di luar dugaan. Tiba-tiba saja muncul Arashi disana.

BANG!

Pemuda yang tak terduga kedatangannya itu melepaskan tembakan ke arah Alvaro yang berada persis di tengah-tengah.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian memiliki kode itu!" teriak pemuda itu dari kejauhan dan membuat suasana tersebut jadi kacau.

"Ku… Kurang ajar… !" Alvaro tampak memegangi bagian rusuknya yang tertembak. Tentu dia sama sekali tak menduga kalau dirinya akan terkena tembakan. Alvaro langsung membalas tembakan dari Arashi.

BANG!

Timah panas itu dilepaskannya ke arah Arashi yang berdiri cukup jauh dari hadapannya.

"Uaaargh… !" pemuda berambut biru pucat itu ambruk seketika. Tampak dari kejauhan darah segar mengalir dari bagian dadanya.

"KAKAKKK!" Sasame berteriak lantang saat melihat kakaknya ambruk di tempat. Saat dia berusaha untuk berlari menghampiri sang kakak, tiba-tiba saja dua lengan kekar menariknya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus melihat keadaan kakakku!" gadis itu berusaha meronta dan meminta untuk dilepaskan, tapi percuma genggaman lengan besar milik Raijin terlalu kuat.

"Cepat masuk!" Raijin mendorong dan memaksa gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"SASAME!" Rei meneriaki gadis itu dan berusaha untuk mendekatinya tapi dengan cepat dilarang oleh Gaara yang menarik pemuda itu untuk mundur ke belakang.

"Tenang dulu, Rei! Kita bisa mengejarnya nanti!" kata Gaara menyuruh temannya itu untuk sedikit tenang dan tidak bertindak gegabah. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

"Hey, buka pintu gerbangnya cepat!" Izky menyuruh Gaara untuk membuka pintu gerbang kota. Gaara segera menelpon petugas pengawas gerbang dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka gerbang perbatasan.

Tak lama pintu gerbang perbatasan itu terbuka. K yang menyetir langsung melajukan kendaraannya dengan cepat. Dapat terlihat Sasame sedang memandang Rei dan yang lainnya dari balik kaca mobil.

"Kita harus mengejarnya!" kata Rei sambil menatap kepada Gaara juga yang lainnya untuk menyusul K. "Kenapa… Kenapa kau hanya diam saja Gaara?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gaara yang lunglai. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam lemah sambil menatap ke arah yang lain.

"Kita tak bisa mengejarnya… " jawab pemuda itu sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Apa maksudmu tak bisa mengejarnya? APA MAKSUDMU?" Rei langsung marah pada pemuda berambut merah itu dan menarik leher baju Gaara sambil membentaknya.

"Mereka sudah keluar dari Negara Sunagakure… Baik Gaara ataupun kami sudah tak ada hak untuk mengejar mereka… Sekarang mereka menjadi wewenang kepolisian Otogakure… " Serena mengambil alih untuk menjelaskan maksud dari perkataan Gaara. Gadis itu menjawab dengan pelan karena merasa tidak berdaya dengan ketidakmampuan mereka saat ini.

"Aku akan mengusahakan untuk mengontak polisi Otogakure sekarang… Lebih baik kita kembali dulu… " kata Gaara yang mengatakan ada baiknya mereka kembali dulu dan melakukan kerjasama dengan pihak kepolisian Otogakure.

"Kurasa itu jauh lebih baik… " timpal Nathan yang setuju dengan perkataan Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi dari itu!" balas Rei yang tanpa terduga mendorong Gaara cukup kuat ke belakang membuatnya terhuyung dan nyaris terjatuh. Rei langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Gaara sambil melempar laptop yang dia bawa ke dalam mobil itu.

"Rei! Kau mau apa?" tanya Gaara dengan panik dan langsung memukul pintu mobil yang sudah dikunci tersebut.

"Aku akan mengejarnya sendiri!" jawab pemuda itu dengan serius. Kemudian dengan satu tancapan gas dia melaju cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Dia benar-benar sudah gila!" Nathan hanya bisa menggeleng dan menghela napas melihat sikap Rei yang jadi berubah seperti ini hanya karena seorang Sasame. Kalau dia yang biasanya pasti akan mengambil sikap untuk tenang dan pasti akan ikut dengan ide Gaara.

"Mengejarnya sendirian akan sangat berbahaya bagi Rei! Kita juga harus menyusulnya!" Serena tampak sekali begitu mencemaskan temannya itu dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk langsung mengejar.

"Kita tak bisa mengejarnya begitu saja, Serena! Untuk mengejar penjahat seperti mereka kita membutuhkan persiapan untuk segala sesuatunya!" jawab Vliss yang meminta Serena untuk tidak terbawa perasaan dan bertindak gegabah.

"Biarkan saya yang mengejarnya… " tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang disana. Dia menawarkan diri untuk membantu Gaara mengejar para penjahat tadi.

"Kau… Bukannya kau pengawal Jun? Mereka semua sangat berbahaya, apa kau yakin mau melakukannya?" tanya Gaara yang sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran laki-laki tersebut. Sejak awal dia memang sudah ada disana dan melihat semua kejadian yang terjadi.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk berhati-hati, jadi ijinkan aku melakukannya." Tampaknya laki-laki itu sudah bertekad kuat untuk mengejar K dan kawan-kawannya. Pasti dia mau melakukan semua ini demi Jun.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau mengejarnya dan ambil ini… " Gaara mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk pergi sambil memberikan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk seperti radar kecil. "Itu adalah pelacak, jadi kami bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu," jelas Gaara mengenai benda yang dia beri itu. Pria itu mengangguk cepat, setelah itu dia bergegas pergi menuju mobil yang dia parkirkan di dekat semak-semak. Kemudian dia langsung melajukan kendaraannya meninggalkan Negara Sunagakure untuk mengejar Izky dan yang lain. Gaara dan yang lainnya juga bergegas pergi dari sana menuju pusat kepolisian Sunagakure.

* * *

**Sunagakure University…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Kalian tidak bisa memaksaku untuk pergi dengan kalian!" terlihat Kaoru yang sedang bertengkar dengan ketiga pengawal Manma yang sepertinya memaksa pemuda itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Maaf sekali, tapi semua ini sudah menjadi perintah dari tuan muda Manma dan kami harus melaksanakannya terkait anda menyukainya atau tidak menyukainya," jawab Samui yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan kekerasan kalau pemuda itu menolak untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Tch… " pemuda itu hanya mendecak kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah halaman kampus dan tanpa terduga disana dia dapat melihat Marie bersama dengan Fei dan Kuromizu sedang menghadapi Aoi dan Kurotsuchi. Tatapannya terkunci pada mereka semua.

.

.

"Huh… Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Kurotsuchi yang berhasil dikalahkan oleh Kuromizu dan Fei langsung menyuruh Aoi untuk mundur.

"Baiklah… " balas Aoi yang tampak masih memegangi dadanya akibat serangan dari Marie sebelumnya.

Keduanya bergegas berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan kampus Sunagakure yang sepertinya mereka berlari menuju arah hutan yang memang ada di dekat kampus tersebut.

"Jangan lari kalian!" Marie akhirnya mengejar kedua orang tersebut dan kali ini dia akan memastikan kalau keduanya tak akan bisa lolos lagi darinya. Fei dan juga Kuromizu mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang.

"Apa gadis itu yang membuatmu menjadi bimbang tuan muda Kaoru?" celetuk Darui yang juga ikut memperhatikan gadis itu dari tadi. Kaoru yang baru menyadari kalau ketiga pengawal itu ikut memperhatikan segera menoleh ke arah ketiganya.

"Kalau begitu kami akan melenyapkan apa yang membuatmu menjadi ragu… " sambung Samui dengan tatapan mata yang begitu tajam sambil melihat ke arah Marie yang sedang berlari mengejar Kurotsuchi dan juga Aoi.

"Kalian… " Kaoru menatap ketiganya dengan penuh curiga dan merasakan kalau ketiganya akan melakukan hal buruk pada Marie.

Dalam hitungan detik Samui, Atsui dan Darui melompat dari tembok lantai dua dan turun langsung ke bawah. Ketiganya ternyata berniat untuk melenyapkan Marie dan mereka segera mengejar gadis itu dari belakang.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian melakukannya!" Kaoru yang sudah menyadari niat dari ketiganya langsung ikut melompat dan mengejar juga.

"Itu, kan… " Aoba yang sedang berjalan dengan Yoshi kebetulan melihat Kaoru yang melompat dari tembok. Dengan cepat dia segera menghampirinya dan melongok ke bawah dimana pemuda itu sudah berlari keluar dari kampus.

"Yoshi! Cepat bilang pada Sasori kalau Kaoru sedang menuju hutan dan aku akan mengejarnya!" Aoba dengan cepat menyuruh Yoshi untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Sasori sementara dia akan mengejarnya.

"Baiklah!" gadis itu langsung pergi untuk mencari Sasori di kelasnya. Aoba juga bergegas turun ke bawah untuk mengejar.

* * *

"Berhenti kalian!" Marie meneriaki Kurotsuhi dan juga Aoi untuk berhenti.

"Ceh… Ternyata dia masih mengikuti kita!" desis Kurotsuchi sambil melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Marie berada tepat di belakang mereka.

"Merepotkan saja… " Aoi juga tampak kesal melihat Marie yang belum menyerah untuk mengejarnya. Pemuda berambut hijau itu berhenti sejenak sambil membuka payungnya.

"Needle Storm!" dia mengeluarkan jurus hujan jarum ke arah Marie, Fei dan juga Kuromizu.

Begitu melihat Aoi menghujani mereka dengan puluhan jarum, Marie langsung mengeluarkan payung putih miliknya dan menangkis semua serangan-serangan itu.

Disisi lain Samui, Atsui dan Darui hampir berhasil tiba di tempat Marie. Tapi tentu saja di belakang mereka ada Kaoru yang mengikuti ketiganya untuk mencegahnya sementara Aoba mengikuti dengan diam-diam di belakang dan tampak berada cukup jauh di belakang Kaoru.

"Dia masih mengikuti kita... " Samui melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Kaoru yang semakin mendekati mereka.

"Kalian berdua pergilah... Biar aku saja yang menghadapinya... " Darui membuat keputusan untuk menghalangi Kaoru sementara waktu.

"Kau yakin mau menghadapinya seorang diri?" tanya Samui yang terlihat sedikit ragu membiarkan Darui melawan Kaoru seorang diri.

"Biar aku saja yang melawannya!" sambar Atsui yang ingin menggantikan posisi Darui.

"Tidak apa-apa... Lagipula apa kalian lupa, diantara kita akulah yang paling kuat. Aku yakin bisa menghadapinya... Minimal aku bisa mengulur waktu yang lama sementara kalian harus melawan Marie," jawab Darui yang sepertinya merasa cukup yakin untuk menghadapi pemuda itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu... Ayo pergi, Atsui!" Samui dan Atsui mengangguk bersamaan. Akhirnya kedua orang tersebut segera mempercepat gerakan mereka sementara Darui menghentikan gerakannya dan secara mendadak dia berbalik ke arah Kaoru dan melancarkan serangan pada pemuda itu.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana dengan nasib Sasame yang dijadikan sandera? Apakah Rei bisa menyelamatkannya? Apakah Marie bisa mengatasi Atsui dan Samui nanti?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Semakin menuju klimaksnya dan untuk chara death yang ada di chapter ini saia jangan dicincang oke *komat-kamit*. Semoga bisa kami tamatkan dengan langgeng dan akhirnya cover resmi buat Neverland jadi juga heuheuheu meskipun agak aneh tapi cukup puas.

Sekali lagi kami mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua masukan dan dukungannya yang masuk juga bagi kalian yang mau menyediakan waktu membaca cerita ini (khususnya yang sudah mengikutinya dari cerita yang pertama).

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	36. NSS : Highway Road!

**Warning : T rate, OC, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, chara death.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.**

**Pairing : SasoSaku/KaoMa/ReiSasa (yang lain menyusul).**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).**

**This Story belong to Riyuki18.**

**Dedicate to all reader, please enjoy it!  
**

**.**

**Neverland Side Story**

**Chapter 34**

**(Highway Road!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kaoru yang sedang berusaha untuk mengejar Marie yang masih belum menyadari kalau dirinya di ikuti segera dihadang oleh Darui. Pemuda itu berhenti di tempatnya sambil menatap datar pada Darui yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba itu. Aoba yang berada di belakang segera mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi sambil memperhatikan keadaan.

"Kali ini aku tak akan segan-segan padamu… Semua ini kulakukan demi tuan muda Manma, bersiaplah!" Darui kembali menyerang pemuda itu dan kali ini serangannya jauh lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

Kaoru yang memang menanti serangan dari Darui langsung menahan serangan tersebut dengan pedang yang kembali dia keluarkan. Dapat terlihat Darui memang cukup kuat untuk menjadi lawannya mungkin kekuatannya bisa disetarakan dengan Killer B. Darui berhasil mendorong keras pemuda itu ke belakang. Merasa di atas angin, Darui kembali melesat untuk menyerang Kaoru.

"Dengan kekuatanmu saat ini, kau bukanlah lawan yang sebanding untukku!" kata Darui yang terus-menerus menerjangkan serangannya tanpa celah.

Sementara disisi lain Kurotsuchi dan Aoi berhasil lari. Keduanya berhasil melarikan diri berkat bantuan Haku yang tanpa terduga datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

.

"Tak kusangka kau datang untuk menolong mereka… " Marie tampak geram karena Kurotsuchi dan Aoi berhasil meloloskan diri darinya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat sambil menahan amarahnya. "Aku akan membalasmu, Haku!" kata gadis itu yang kini berniat untuk menyerang pemuda yang terkenal dengan kekuatan esnya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku tak ada pilihan lain selain mencoba sebaik yang kubisa untuk melawanmu," jawab pemuda itu dengan tenang.

"Kau terlihat yakin sekali mau melawanku.. " balas Marie yang sedikit meremehkan Haku. Kalau dilihat dari kekuatan gadis itu memang berada di atas Haku jadi kalau keduanya bertarung kemungkinan dia bisa memenangkan pertarungan tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kami membantu?" disana Atsui dan Samui ikut muncul dan segera bergabung bersama Haku untuk melawan Marie, Kuromizu dan Fei.

"Sepertinya aku mendapat bala bantuan mendadak… Tapi baiklah, kuterima tawaran kalian." Haku melirik ke arah Atsui dan Samui yang berjalan ke arahnya dan sementara akan menjadi aliansinya.

"Majulah… " Marie segera menyiapkan diri bersama dengan Kuromizu dan juga Fei.

o0o

Disisi lain terlihat Darui sedang bertarung dengan Kaoru dan pria berambut agak gimbal itu sedikit kewalahan. Tapi entah mengapa pria itu malah menyeringai aneh dan sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau tidak berada di posisi yang tempat untuk tersenyum seperti itu," kata Kaoru dengan datar sambil menjulurkan sebilah pedang yang dia arahkan pada pria itu.

"Hehehehe… " Darui kembali terkekeh setelah mendengar perkataan dari pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya pemuda itu yang emosinya sedikit terpancing oleh Darui.

"Kau tau, aku bisa mengatasimu dengan sangat mudah saat ini… " balas pria itu begitu yakin dengan perkataannya meskipun saat ini dialah yang berada pada posisi terpojok. Kaoru yang tak mengerti maksud Darui hanya menatapnya bingung dan tanpa sadar dia jadi sedikit lengah. Saat itulah Darui menyerangnya dengan sesuatu.

"Rasakan ini!" Darui melemparkan suatu benda yang bentuknya seperti jarum ke arah pemuda itu. Kaoru dengan cepat menghindarinya tapi beberapa jarum lainnya sudah datang melesat ke arahnya dan mengenai lengannya.

"Tsk… " pemuda itu memegangi lengannya yang terluka sedikit. "Apa ini serangan yang kau bilang bisa mengatasiku?" tanya pemuda itu yang meremehkan serangan Darui barusan.

"Heh… " lagi-lagi Darui hanya menyeringai aneh.

'_Kenapa dia malah tertawa seperti itu?'_ tanya Kaoru yang melihat sikap Darui agak janggal. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Darui, berniat untuk mengakhiri pertarungannya tapi terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan dadanya seperti terbakar.

"Ughh… A-apa yang terjadi… " pemuda itu memegangi dadanya yang benar-benar terasa begitu panas dan melepaskan pedang yang dia pegang barusan.

"Ahahahaha sudah kuduga kalau bunga itu masih berlaku bagimu! Jangan katakan kalau kau sudah ingat siapa Marie, eh?" kali ini Darui tertawa keras sambil berjalan menghampiri Kaoru yang tampak sibuk untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kurasa kau belum sepenuhnya ingat kalau dilihat dari reaksimu… " Darui kini berjongkok di depan Kaoru yang sepertinya sedang menahan suatu kesakitan.

"Apa maksdumu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku?" tanya pemuda itu yang berusaha mengambil pedangnya yang terjatuh itu sambil menahan rasa sakit yang selama ini belum pernah dia rasakan.

"Hentikan semua ini, Joker… " Darui menepis pedang yang berusaha diambil oleh Kaoru dan tanpa terduga pria besar itu memeluknya. Sebuah pelukan yang bertolak belakang dari aksi yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu yang tentu saja kaget dengan perlakuan Darui yang tak terduga itu.

"Kau tentu tidak ingat aku, ya… " Darui melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap pemuda di depannya itu dengan sebuah senyuman getir. Kaoru hanya bisa terdiam sambil memperhatikan Darui dengan seksama. "Aku ini adalah paman angkatmu selama di Rosemary _kingdom_. Waktu kau bergabung dengan kami aku diminta untuk menjagamu dan mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang _knight_ pelindung di kerajaan itu… " Darui akhirnya mulai bercerita tentang siapa dirinya.

"Semua orang sangat menyukaimu karena kau cepat berbaur dengan yang lainnya tapi sayang… Kau membuat satu kesalahan fatal… Kau mencintai putri itu… !" kali ini Darui terlihat sedikit emosional. Ada sedikit gurat kekesalan dan penyesalan pada raut wajahnya. "Aku mencoba menasehatimu untuk menjauhi putri yang hanya bisa membuat kekacauan dimana-mana itu! Tapi kau… Kau tetap bersedia untuk selalu disisinya… Sampai akhirnya hal kutakutkan terjadi… Raja mengetahuinya dan membunuhmu… " Kaoru mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Darui dan merasa seperti membaca ulang sejarah kisahnya dengan Marie yang akhirnya bisa kembali dia ingat seutuhnya.

"Dengarkan aku Joker, untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengatakan lupakan putri itu! Kau masih punya kesempatan sebelum semuanya terlambat! Kau masih bisa lepas darinya, karena sampai kapanpun kalian tak akan bisa bersama!" Darui mencengkramkan kuat-kuat tangannya pada bahu pemuda itu sambil memberinya nasehat. " Kau sudah mati, meskipun kau kembali ke Neverland, itu tak akan merubah statusmu yang sudah menjadi roh dan tinggal di Neverland! Seharusnya kau bisa memberikan kesempatan bagi Marie untuk mencintai orang lain… Coba berpikirlah untuk masa depan gadis itu… ".

"Maafkan aku, Darui… Berikan aku kesempatan untuk yang terakhir kali padanya, setelah itu aku akan melepaskannya… " balas Kaoru yang kemudian berdiri sambil membawa pedangnya dan meninggalkan Darui disana.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di daerah perbatasan tampak begitu ramai. Ada mobil ambulan disana juga mobil polisi yang langsung datang menuju lokasi sesuai dengan petunjuk Gaara. Mereka membawa tubuh Arashi dan Alvaro yang sudah tak bernyawa. Sedangkan Gaara dan yang lainnya sedang mengontak polisi Otogakure dan menjelaskan perihal Izky dan yang lainnya.

Sementara Rei sedang berusaha mengejar mobil Izky. Beruntung baginya jalanan di Otogakure sedang macet sehingga dia bisa sedikit mengambil celah untuk mendekati Izky yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang mengikuti kita… " K melirik ke kaca spion mobil dan menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang sejak mereka sampai ke wilayah Otogakure terus mengikuti.

"Apa mungkin itu adalah Gaara?" tanya Izky yang menduga kalau orang yang mengikuti mereka adalah Gaara.

"Kurasa bukan… Ini sudah di luar kekuasaan mereka jadi rasanya tak mungkin kalau itu adalah Gaara… " balas K yang merasa yakin kalau itu bukanlah Gaara.

"Siapapun dia lebih baik kita yang menghadapinya lebih dulu… " sambar Izky yang kemudian turun dari dalam mobil sambil menyuruh Raijin dan Fujin ikut turun.

.

Karena kebetulan keadaan sedang macet sehingga memudahkan Izky, Raijin dan Fujin untuk turun. Ketiganya kini berjalan mendekati Rei. Tentu saja pemuda itu langsung kaget karena tak menyangka ketiga orang itu akan menghampirinya.

'_Celaka… Mereka kemari! Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Rei mulai panik melihat ketiganya semakin mendekat. Dia berusaha mencari akal untuk lolos dari situasi seperti sekarang ini. _'Kalau aku keluar begitu saja, mereka pasti akan mengejarku atau yang lebih parah… Mereka bisa langsung menembakku!'_ pemuda itu sekarang benar-benar sedang di ujung tanduk nasibnya. Sepertinya sudah terlambat baginya untuk kabur.

_Tin… Tin… Tin… !_

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah belakang mobil Rei. Sepertinya mobil itu sedang membunyikan klakson kepada Izky, Raijin dan Fujin. Sontak ketiga orang itu berhenti.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Cepat minggir!" tampak seorang pengendara mobil itu marah sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil dan menunjuk-nunjuk Izky dan yang lain agar segera menyingkir dari jalan (sebenarnya dia pengawalnya Jun yang mencoba menolong Rei).

"Kau… " Raijin segera mengirim _deathglare_ ke orang tersebut.

"Apa liat-liat? Apa kau tidak lihat lampunya sudah hijau? Cepat menyingkir dari sana!" omel pria itu yang tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan menyeramkan yang dikirim Raijin. Pria itu kembali membunyikan klakson. Tak lama mobil lain juga ikut membunyikan klakson menyuruh ketiga orang itu untuk pergi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali… " kata Izky yang menyuruh Raijin dan Fujin untuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Meski kesal tapi kedua orang besar itu menuruti Izky. Mereka akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Fiuh… Sepertinya aku masih beruntung… " Rei langsung melepas napas dengan lega. Nyaris saja dia ketahuan tadi, tapi untunglah dia masih memiliki keberuntungan.

Tak lama mobil yang dikendarai K mulai melaju ke depan, di ikuti oleh mobil-mobil lain di belakangnya. Rei juga kembali mengikuti dari belakang dan kali ini dia jauh lebih berhati-hati.

* * *

**In the forest…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di dalam hutan sedang terjadi antara Marie, Kuromizu dan Fei melawan Haku yang dibantu oleh Samui dan Atsui. Kedua belah pihak melakukan pertarungan yang cukup timpang karena dilihat dari kemampuan Kuromizu dan Fei hanyalah manusia biasa yang tentunya memiliki kemampuan yang terbatas sebagai seorang manusia.

"Kalian berdua disini saja, biarkan aku saja yang melawan mereka bertiga," kata Marie yang menyadari kalau Kuromizu dan Fei sudah mencapai batas limit dari kekuatan mereka.

"Tapi melawan mereka seorang diri akan sangat berbahaya!" balas Kuromizu yang sepertinya masih ingin membantu Marie melawan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Sudahlah Mizu-san… Kita hanya akan menghambat Marie saja, jadi kita biarkan saja dia bertarung sendiri… " sambar Fei yang sebenarnya khawatir pada Marie tapi dia sendiri juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk saat ini. _'Mereka bukan manusia biasa… Pasti mereka juga berasal dari Neverland. Kalau tetap memaksa untuk bertarung, kita hanya akan menyusahkan Marie saja… Seandainya Sasori atau Kaoru disini… '_ batin Fei yang mengakui kalau dia sudah mencapai batasnya. Dia berharap dikondisi seperti ini datang Sasori ataupun Kaoru yang dapat membantu, karena membiarkan Marie melawan ketiga orang tersebut sangat berbahaya, apalagi dilihatnya ketiganya memiliki kekuatan yang cukup hebat dan melebihi kemampuan Aoi dan Kurotsuchi.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Kaoru akhirnya dibiarkan pergi oleh Darui. Pria itu tidak bisa mencegah pemuda itu untuk menolong Marie, meskipun dia ingin sekali menghalanginya tapi hal itu hanya akan membuat Kaoru marah kepadanya.

o0o

"Kalian… " Kaoru akhirnya berhasil menemukan Fei dan Kuromizu. Dengan cepat pemuda itu menghampiri keduanya. Dia yakin kalau mereka berdua tadi bersama Marie.

"Kalian pasti bersama Marie, kan? Sekarang dimana dia?" pemuda itu langsung menanyakan keberadaan Marie. Tampak begitu jelas kalau pemuda itu sangat mencemaskan Marie.

"Dia mengejar ketiga orang itu ke dalam hutan… Maafkan kami tak bisa membantu banyak… " jawab Fei sambil menunjuk ke arah ke dalam hutan.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengejarnya… Lebih baik kalian disini saja." Kaoru mengangguk cepat sambil melihat ke arah dalam hutan tersebut. Pemuda itu menyuruh kedua temannya untuk menunggu disana. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan berlari masuk ke dalam hutan sana.

"Sebaiknya kita juga cepat menyusulnya… " kata Kuromizu yang sepertinya juga tak ingin berdiam diri disana saja.

"Aku setuju!" balas Fei dengan cepat. Kemudian kedua orang itu diam-diam mengikuti Kaoru dari belakang.

o0o

**Meanwhile…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sedangkan jauh di Otogakure sana, mobil yang sedang dikendarai K mulai memasuki daerah yang sepi dan sepertinya mereka sedang menuju ke daerah pegunungan. Rei mulai khawatir karena sepinya kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang disana sangat sedikit. Dia takut kalau dia ketahuan oleh pihak K.

"Sepertinya memang benar… Mobil itu mengikuti kita." Izky melirik ke belakang dan yakin sekali mobil di belakang mereka itu memang sedang membuntuti dan bukan hanya sekedar kebetulan saja.

"Kelihatannya yang mengikuti kita ada dua mobil… " sambar K yang menyadari sejak tadi adanya mobil lain yang juga mengikuti mereka.

"Apa katamu? Dua?" Izky tampak _shock_ mendengar perkataan K yang menyatakan ada dua mobil yang sedang mengikuti mereka. Pemuda itu menggeram kesal sambil menoleh ke belakang dan memperhatikan dua mobil yang berada di belakang mereka tampak melaju beriringan dengan posisi yang tak begitu jauh.

"Cih… Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihat wajah-wajah mereka!" Izky yang tadinya terlihat kesal, sekarang malah tampak menyeringai. Dia jadi merasa tidak sabar untuk segera mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang sedang mengikuti mereka saat ini.

"Hey, Manma! Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja?" Izky akhirnya kembali duduk dengan santai. Kemudian pemuda itu melirik Manma yang berada di sebelahnya. Dia heran sejak tadi Manma hanya diam saja tanpa berkata apa-apa. Bahkan Izky hampir melupakan keberadaan Manma disana.

"Tidak apa-apa… " balas Manma dengan pelan tapi dari wajahnya tampak kecemasan yang luar biasa. Dia bukannya takut dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang tapi dia takut kalau Atsui, Samui dan Darui tidak bisa membawa Kaoru. Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung menghela napas dengan berat.

* * *

**Sunagakure's Office…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di kantor Sunagakure tampak Gaara sedang melakukan komunikasi dengan kepolisian pihak Otogakure dan menjelaskan semua situasinya. Beruntung baginya pihak Otogakure mau bekerjasama dan bersedia membantu.

"Semoga saja mereka berhasil… " kata Gaara sambil menghela napas lega karena pihak Otogakure sangat kooperatif dalam hal ini.

"Gaara… Ijinkan kami… Ijinkan kami untuk mencari Rei dan Sasame!" Serena meminta pada Gaara agar dia di ijinkan untuk pergi ke Otogakure.

"Kau tau, kan disana kita tidak memiliki wewenang?" Gaara melirik ke arah gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Aku ingin menolong Rei dan Sasame bukan sebagai seorang polisi… Tapi sebagai seorang teman," jawabnya dengan serius dan tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Tapi kalian harus berhati-hati karena aku tak bisa ikut dengan kalian… " Gaara mengangguk mengerti dan mengijinkan gadis itu untuk pergi.

"Tenang saja! Kami juga ikut, iya kan Nathan?" sambar Vliss sambil melirik ke arah Nathan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ya, itu pasti!" jawab Nathan dengan cepat. Tentu saja dia juga ingin ikut, mana mungkin dia hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa disana.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" tiba-tiba saja Jun masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengatakan kalau dia juga akan ikut serta dalam penyelamatan ini.

"Eh? Kenapa kau malah ada disini? Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nathan yang kaget melihat Jun tiba-tiba saja ada disana.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa!" balas Jun sambil membuka perban yang melilit di kepalanya, kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Nathan dan yang lainnya. Tampaknya dia sudah benar-benar nekad untuk ikut.

"Kalau begitu tak masalah… Yang jelas aku minta kalian semua untuk hati-hati," balas Gaara setengah menghela napas. Dia tau sekali kalau Jun lari dari rumah sakit dan memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi sampai kemari.

"Sebelum pergi lebih kalian mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dulu, dan Nathan… tolong temukan mereka… " Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil meminta agar teman-temannya itu benar-benar mempersiapkan diri untuk misi ini. Dia berjalan dan menepuk pundak Nathan, meminta pemuda itu untuk mencari Rei dan juga Sasame.

"Tenang saja aku bisa berusaha semaksimal mungkin! Pelacak itu masih dipegang oleh pengawal Jun, kan?" Nathan mengacungkan jempolnya sembari tersenyum. Gaara mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Nathan mengenai pelacak yang dia berikan pada pengawal itu. "Kalau begitu aku akan melacaknya melewati sistem komputer kepolisian Suna dan Gaara jangan sampai komputer disini mati, mengerti?" kata Nathan yang menjelaskan sedikit apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti. Dia juga meminta pada Gaara agar mengawasi komputer yang ada di Sunagakure jangan sampai mati, karena kalau hal itu sampai terjadi tentu saja dia tak akan bisa melakukan pelacakan.

"Kau bisa serahkan itu padaku," balas Gaara yang mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Nathan. Setelah itu Serena dan yang lainnya segera mempersiapkan semua barang-barang yang kemungkinan besar akan mereka butuhkan nanti.

* * *

**Otogakure…**

.

.

K semakin memasuki wilayah pegunungan dan daerahnya semakin sepi. Rei benar-benar cemas akan hal ini dan dia merasa cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan ketahuan. Sementara itu mendadak ponselnya berdering dan tertera nama seseorang yang cukup dikenalnya pada layar ponselnya tersebut. Rei mengernyit sesaat, kemudian dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa kau menelponku?" tanya Rei dengan datar dan tetap berusaha fokus ke depan.

_"Ada apa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa! Kode itu kau dapat darimana? Jangan katakan kalau sekarang kau sedang terlibat dalam suatu masalah!"_ balas sang penelpon yang terdengar marah bercampur khawatir dari nada bicaranya.

"Maaf tapi aku tak bisa menjelaskannya saat ini… " balas Rei dengan pelan.

_"Ck… Terserahlah, kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang!"_ balas sang penelpon yang terdengar sedikit kecewa karena Rei tidak mau bercerita kepadanya.

"Tapi kau tetap akan membantuku, kan?" tanya Rei yang benar-benar berharap kalau orang itu masih mau membantunya meskipun dia tidak menceritakan apa permasalahannya.

_"Yah, baiklah… Aku akan membantumu dan aku sudah mengetahuinya… "_ balas dari sebrang yang lagi-lagi menghela napas berat. Mungkin saat ini orang disebrang itu sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_"When Joker met The Queen and The King, Black Jack will appear and Joker will turn into… BINGO!"_ kata pemuda disebrang yang kelihatannya malah bermain teka-teki lagi dengan Rei.

"Jangan katakan kalau itu hanya _hint_ untuk menebak _password_ lainnya… " balas Rei yang sepertinya sudah bisa menduga maksud dari pemuda disebrang sana.

"Yah, begitulah… Aku yakin kau pasti tau apa jawabannya… " pemuda itu menanggapi dengan santai.

"Kurasa aku tau… Oh, ya… Aku punya satu permintaan lainnya… " Rei hanya mendengus kecil.

"Kau ingat gadis yang bernama Sasame? Yang pernah kuceritakan lewat email beberapa waktu lalu?" tanya Rei yang entah mengapa dia jadi membahas mengenai Sasame.

"Oh, dia… Yah, aku ingat. Kenapa?" balas sang penelpon sambil mengingat gadis yang diceritakan oleh Rei kepadanya.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padaku… Aku titip Sasame dan juga Shouta… " kata Rei yang entah kenapa sikapnya jadi sedikit aneh.

"Cara bicaramu sudah seperti orang yang mau pergi jauh saja… " balas sang penelpon yang mengernyit karena bingung dengan sikap Rei yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Setelah itu Rei memutuskan komunikasi karena tanpa terduga mobil yang dikendarai oleh K berbalik ke arahnya.

_Ckiiiiiittttt!_

Tiba-tiba saja mobil yang sedang dikendarai K berhenti secara mendadak dan berputar arah ke belakang. Rei dan mobil yang di belakangnya otomatis ikut berhenti.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Rei ketahuan? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibnya? Kemudian apakah Kaoru bisa menemukan Marie yang sedang bertarung dengan Haku, Atsui dan Samui?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Oke ini sepertinya ini chapter klimaks kejar-kejaran antara Rei dan K. Pokoknya selamat menikmati dan mohon maaf bilamana banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan. Kami berusaha sebaik mungkin yang kami bisa. Bagi yang menunggu fic lain harap bersabar karena saia sedang tidak fokus untuk mengetik ataupun mengedit. Saia ingin menenangkan pikiran dan otak saia dulu baru setelah itu saia akan mengejar mengedit tulisan-tulisan yang sudah ada dan jangan lupa bagi yang mau memberi masukan ataupun pendapat serta saran bisa lewat review ataupun ke PM.

Saia ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua dukungan yang masuk dan selamat menikmati.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	37. NSS : Letting You Go!

**Warning : T rate, OC, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, chara death.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.**

**Pairing : SasoSaku/KaoMa/ReiSasa.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).**

**This Story belong to Riyuki18.**

**Dedicate to all reader, please enjoy it!  
**

**.**

**Neverland Side Story**

**Chapter 35  
**

**(Letting You Go!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Mobil itu kini tengah berhenti tepat menghadap ke arah mobil Rei. Seketika Rei menghentikan laju kendaraannya begitu juga dengan mobil yang ada di belakangnya. Mobil itu tepat berhenti di sebelah Rei.

'_Mereka… Sudah mengetahuinya… '_ desis Rei dalam hati yang akhirnya apa yang dia khawatirkan terjadi juga.

Izky segera turun dari dalam mobil bersama dengan Raijin dan Fujin. Pemuda itu tampak berjalan sambil memegang sebuah senjata.

"Kau yang ada di dalam sana, cepat keluar!" Izky dengan suara yang keras menyuruh Rei yang berada di dalam mobil untuk keluar.

"Ah, lama sekali! Biarkan kami yang turun tangan!" Raijin yang sudah tidak sabar langsung saja berjalan mendekati mobil yang sedang dikendarai Rei tersebut. Kedua peria besar itu kini berada di kiri dan kanan sisi pintu mobil dan menghantamkan tangan mereka dengan kasar ke arah pintu tersebut.

.

.

"CEPAT KELUAR! KALAU TIDAK AKAN KAMI HANCURKAN PINTUNYA!" Fujin kali ini menggoyang-goyangkan mobil tersebut menyuruh agar Rei keluar.

"CEPAT BUKA!" Raijin disisi lainnya berusaha untuk membuka pintu mobil. Akhirnya Rei mau tak mau keluar dari dalam.

"Ternyata kau? Masih berani kau mengikuti kami? Sudah bosan hidup, ya?" kata Izky sambil memandang sinis pada Rei. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau pemuda yang mereka sandera dan nyaris mereka bunuh masih memiliki nyali untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Apa semua ini karena gadis itu?" tanyanya lagi sambil melirik ke arah belakangnya dimana Sasame berada di dalam mobil itu.

"Lepaskan Sasame! Kalian sudah mendapatkan laptopnya, kan? Jadi semua ini sudah tak ada hubungannya lagi dengan Sasame!" balas Rei yang meminta agar Izky membebaskan Sasame yang sedang mereka sandera.

"Kau ini banyak bicara! Lebih baik kita bawa saja dia!" sambar Raijin yang langsung mendekati Rei bersama dengan Fujin. Keduanya langsung memegangi tangan pemuda itu.

"Ide bagus. Cepat bawa dia masuk ke dalam mobil!" balas Izky yang menyuruh Raijin dan Fujin untuk juga membawa Rei ke dalam mobil.

Raijin dan Fujin segera memaksa Rei untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, setelah itu Izky kembali berbalik dan menatap mobil yang satunya dengan tajam.

"Ini juga termasuk untukmu… " tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mengarahkan sebuah senjata tepat ke arah mobil dimana pengawal Jun sedang berada di dalamnya. Tentu sang pengawal langsung panik apalagi dirinya sekarang terancam dalam bahaya.

"Selamat tinggal… " sebuah seringai tampak menghiasi wajah Izky dan pemuda itu melepaskan timah panasnya ke arah kaca depan mobil itu.

'_Gawat!'_ dengan reflek pengawal itu menekan tombol perlindungan.

BANNG!

Timah panas itu melesat dan menembus kaca mobil tersebut. Kaca mobil itu mengalami retakan dan terlihat cairan merah yang mewarnai kaca mobil hitam tersebut. Izky yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum puas dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil lagi. Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

o0o

Beberapa menit kemudian…

.

.

"Untung saja aku masih selamat… " kata sang pengawal tersebut sambil bernapas lega. Ternyata saat Izky melepaskan peluru kearahnya, dengan tanggap dia menekan tombol perlindungan yang memang merupakan salah satu dari keistimewaan mobil tersebut. Begitu menekan tombol tersebut maka sebuah bantal yang dilapisi baja anti peluru keluar dan melindungi sang pemakainya, sedangkan bagian belakang bantal tersebut terbuat dari kapas-kapas yang tebal sehingga tidak melukai sang pengguna. Berhubung mobil tersebut menggunakan kaca gelap dan anti sinar matahari, maka Izky tentu tidak bisa melihat ke bagian dalam mobil. Kesempatan itu digunakannya untuk mengelabui Izky dengan menyemprotkan cairan saus yang memang disediakan oleh Jun. Dengan itu Izky bisa dikelabui yang mengira saus tersebut adalah darah.

"Aku berhutang pada anda tuan muda Jun… " gumam pengawal itu sambil menggenggam semprotan yang berisi saus tersebut dan mengingat perkataan Jun saat memberikan benda itu kepadanya.

**Flashback…**

_"Taka-san tunggu dulu!" terlihat Jun yang baru tiba di depan gerbang sekolah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Ini untukmu!" kata pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol semprotan yang entah apa isinya._

_"Tuan muda… Ini apa?" tanya Taka dengan bingung sambil memperhatikan benda tersebut._

_"Ini semprotan saus… Bawalah! Kurasa ini akan berguna untukmu!" balas Jun memberitahukan isi dari botol tersebut._

_"Tidak usah, saya tidak membutuhkan ini." Taka menyodorkan kembali benda tersebut kepada Jun, tapi tampaknya Jun bersikeras menyuruh Taka untuk membawanya._

_Akhirnya Taka mengalah dan memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam mobil. Semenjak hari itu botol tersebut selalu ada di dalam mobilnya._

**End flashback.**

Sementara itu Nathan dan yang lainnya sudah melewati wilayah perbatasan antara Sunagakure dan Otogakure.

* * *

**In the forest…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sedangkan di hutan terlihat Marie akhirnya terpojok oleh ketiga orang tersebut.

"Lebih baik anda menyerah tuan putri… " kata Atsui penuh dengan percaya diri.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja?" balas Marie sambil mendengus kesal. Sepertinya dia masih bertekad untuk melawan ketiga orang itu.

"Kami tak ingin menyakiti anda tapi sepertinya kami memang tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyingkirkan anda… " Samui kini semakin mendekati gadis itu bersama dengan Atsui dan Haku. Ketiganya semakin memojokkan posisi Marie.

Atsui, Samui dan Haku mengeluarkan sebuah serangan yang langsung mereka gabungkan tepat mengarah pada Marie. Gadis berambut panjang itu segera berusaha menghalangi kekuatan yang melesat ke arahnya itu dengan payungnya. Tapi ketiga kekuatan yang digabungkan itu sangat besar dan mengoyak perlindungan yang dibuat oleh Marie.

Gadis itu terlempar ke belakang dan terjatuh ke bawah tebing curam yang ada di hutan itu. Disaat yang bersamaan Kaoru, Fei dan Kuromizu baru tiba disana dan menyaksikan kejadian itu langsung.

"MARIE!" Fei dan Kuromizu berteriak memanggil gadis itu secara bersamaan. Sementara itu Kaoru menatap tak percaya pada Samui dan Atsui dengan apa yang mereka lakukan barusan terhadap Marie.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Marie terjatuh kesana!" kata Kuromizu dengan panik dan kebingungan bagaimana caranya menolong Marie.

"Akan kubalas kalian nanti… " kata Kaoru sambil menatap tajam kepada Atsui, Samui dan Haku. Kemudian pemuda itu berlari ke arah tebing tersebut dan melompat ke dalamnya.

"KAORU!" Kuromizu dan Fei segera berlari dan berhenti tepat di tebing itu sambil melongok ke bawahnya.

"Dia... Benar-benar nekad sekali... " gumam Fei yang tidak percaya melihat Kaoru benar-benar melompat ke bawah sana untuk menolong Marie.

"Kurasa urusanku sudah selesai… " kata Haku yang kemudian menghilang dari sana.

"Tebing itu cukup dalam… Kemungkinan mereka tak akan berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Ayo kita pergi." Samui dan Atsui juga merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu mereka lakukan, dilihat dari kekuatan Kaoru yang belum sepenuhnya kembali. Keduanya juga ikut pergi dari sana.

o0o

Marie terlihat setengah sadar saat dia terjatuh. Dia merasa semuanya akan segera berakhir. Gadis itu menatap ke atas dan dia melihat sosok seseorang yang memang sangat ingin dia lihat. Dia adalah Kaoru. Pemuda itu berteriak memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

"Marie… Marie sadarlah!" pemuda itu memanggil-manggil gadis tersebut untuk menyadarkannya.

"Kaoru… ? Kau… Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" gadis itu akhirnya benar-benar sadar dan melihat Kaoru yang entah sejak kapan berada disisinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bodoh… Aku sudah mengingat semuanya!" balas Kaoru sambil setengah menghela napas dengan pertanyaan Marie yang menurutnya agak konyol, karena alasannya sudah sangat jelas dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

"Ja-jadi kau sudah mengingatnya? Syukurlah… Aku sangat lega mendengarnya… " Marie yang bahagia mendengar perkataan Kaoru tanpa sadar jadi menangis.

"Aku sudah kembali mengingatmu bukan untuk melihatmu menangis seperti ini… " Kaoru kembali menghela napas saat melihat Marie menangis dan menyeka air mata yang mengalir pada wajahnya itu.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana… Kita terjatuh dan di bawah… " Marie menguatkan pelukannya pada Kaoru sambil melirik ke bawah.

"Tenang saja… " balas Kaoru dengan tenang. Pemuda itu seperti merapalkan sebuah mantra dan tubuhnya diselimuti aura hitam yang berkilatan. Tak lama muncul seperti lubang hitam yang sangat besar tepat di atas mereka dengan kilatan hitam yang saling menyambar seperti petir.

Dari dalam lubang hitam itu keluarlah sosok naga terbang berwarna hitam. Naga itu langsung terbang melesat ke bawah sehingga Marie dan Kaoru mendarat tepat di punggung naga itu.

"Long time no see Joker… " kata naga tersebut sambil melirik ke arah punggungnya.

"Yea… " balas Kaoru dengan singkat. Naga itu kini terbang menuju ke bawah.

.

Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di bawah. Naga hitam itu menurunkan Marie dan Kaoru.

"Just call me again if you need anything to help… " kata sang naga yang kemudian kembali terbang ke atas dan masuk kembali ke dalam lubang hitam besar itu.

"Kita juga harus kembali, Marie… " kata Joker yang pada akhirnya keduanya mencari jalan untuk sampai ke atas. Fei dan Kuromizu pasti sedang sangat cemas saat ini.

* * *

**Otogakure…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sementara itu di Otogakure akhirnya Nathan dan kawan-kawan sampai juga di tempat Takashi, pengawal Jun berada sekarang. Melihat Takashi berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan wajah yang bingung, mereka segera turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

"Taka-san!" Jun orang pertama yang mendekati pria tersebut dan memanggilnya dari kejauhan sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Tuan muda, Jun! Syukurlah kalian semua sudah datang!" balas sang pengawal yang menatap Jun dengan perasaan lega.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau disini hanya sendiri? Kemana Rei?" tanya Jun yang langsung memberondong sang pengawal dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kami ketahuan dan aku nyaris saja terbunuh… " Takashi menceritakan kejadian yang cukup mengerikan dan tak bisa terlupakan baginya. "Mereka membawa Rei pergi dan sepertinya mereka menuju ke pegunungan… " sambungnya sambil menatap ke ujung jalan yang menuju ke atas pegunungan.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat kita kesana!" sambar Nathan yang sudah tidak sabar lagi. Dia bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Taka-san kau tunggu disini, sebentar lagi polisi Otogakure akan datang kemari. Kau bisa menjelaskan kejadiannya pada mereka." Jun menyuruh Takashi untuk berjaga di tempatnya sambil menunggu polisi Otogakure yang sedang berada dalam perjalanan untuk menjelaskan kejadiannya secara rinci.

"Baiklah, kalian semua hati-hati!" Taka mengangguk mengerti dan mematuhi apa yang dikatakan Jun. Sebelum mereka semua pergi, Taka meminta agar mereka semua berhati-hati.

* * *

**In the forest…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Marie! Kaoru! Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" Kuromizu dengan cepat menghampiri kedua temannya disusul oleh Fei yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kami tidak apa-apa… " jawab Marie sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ngomong-ngomong mahkluk apa barusan?" tanya Fei dengan takjub saat melihat naga besar berwarna hitam yang keluar masuk melewati lubang besar yang muncul di atas tadi.

"Itu adalah _black_ _knight_ _dragon_, salah satu dari _guardian_ yang kumiliki," jawab Kaoru menjelaskan perihal mahkluk yang muncul itu.

"Jadi… Kau sudah ingat semuanya?" tanya Fei dengan penasaran. Dia lihat Kaoru sepertinya sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatannya apakah itu artinya dia sudah sepenuhnya ingat siapa dirinya.

"Tidak juga… Aku hanya mengingat Marie… Tapi masih belum sepenuhnya bisa kuingat… " jawab Kaoru yang kelihatannya masih sedikit bingung dan tersenyum canggung sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek. "Kurasa aku akan segera mengingatnya… Mungkin kalau aku melihat festival itu semuanya akan menjadi jelas untukku… " katanya lagi dengan santai. Setelah itu mereka semua memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampus.

.

.

Sementara itu Jun dan kawan-kawan kini sedang mengejar Izky yang pergi menuju ke wilayah pegunungan. Mungkin mereka berniat untuk bersembunyi di wilayah yang terpencil. Kemudian para polisi Otogakure juga sudah tiba dan mendengarkan semua informasi dari pengawalnya Jun.

"Aku harap Rei dan Sasame baik-baik saja… " kata Serena dengan cemas sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Kita berdoa saja semoga mereka baik-baik saja… " sambar Nathan yang sedang menyetir di depan dengan serius dan berharap semoga keduanya dalam keadaan baik.

o0o

**Anko's apartment…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sedangkan di dalam apartemen tersebut Sakura merasa begitu gelisah. Entah mengapa gadis itu merasa tidak tenang, dia seperti merasakan akan adanya sesuatu hal yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Wajahmu terlihat resah?" tanya Tsunade yang menyadari sikap Sakura yang seperti mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit cemas saja… Mungkin aku terlalu tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari besok!" jawab Sakura yang sebenarnya dia sendiri juga sedang tidak yakin apakah benar rasa cemasnya itu karena dia yang sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat festival itu dan bertemu Sasori.

"Benarkah? Apa bukan karena pacarmu itu tidak membalas pesanmu?" sambar Anko setengah meledek Sakura. Tampak guru itu langsung menyeringai senang saat melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah seketika.

"A-Anko sensei jangan menggodaku! Sasori itu bukan pacarku!" balas Sakura yang langsung jadi salah tingkah. Anko semakin terkekeh melihat sikap Sakura yang jadi gelagapan itu. "Su-sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar saja, daripada disini diledek terus!" akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

Di dalam kamar Sakura langsung membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Sesaat tatapannya menerawang ke langit-langit atap, kemudian dia berbalik dan menatap ponsel yang masih berada di genggamannya. Gadis itu sedikit menghela napas saat melihat layar ponselnya kosong. Beberapa pesan yang dia kirim untuk Sasori belum dibalas oleh pemuda itu. Tak lama ponselnya bergetar dan ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari Sasori.

"Ha-hallo?" Sakura dengan cepat menerima panggilan tersebut.

_"Sakura, maaf aku baru menghubungimu… Aku sedikit banyak urusan disini,"_ balas Sasori yang langsung meminta maaf karena baru sempat menelpon Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa… Yang jelas aku sekarang lega karena kau menelponku. Tadinya aku cemas sekali! Kupikir terjadi hal yang buruk padamu!" balas Sakura yang kini tengah mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal kalau pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengabarinya dan membuatnya agak khawatir.

_"Sakura… Kuminta padamu untuk segera meninggalkan Sunagakure secepatnya dan apapun yang terjadi jangan datang ke festival besok,"_ kata Sasori secara mendadak dan membuat Sakura jadi bingung.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa? Aku ingin sekali melihatnya dan bisa- " Sakura tampaknya tidak mau menerima karena Sasori tidak menginginkannya datang pada acara tersebut. Tapi belum selesai gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasori sudah keburu menyela.

_"Pokoknya jangan datang!"_ balas Sasori dengan cepat setengah membentak Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget karena ini pertama kalinya Sasori membentaknya._ "Aku tak ingin melihatmu… Makanya aku tak ingin kau datang. Maafkan aku, Sakura… "_ sambil menggigit bibirnya Sasori terpaksa harus mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan untuk Sakura. Setelah itu Sasori memutuskan komunikasi dengan Sakura.

"Tidak… Mungkin… Aku tidak percaya Sasori mengatakan hal itu… Pasti ada yang dia sembunyikan, aku harus mencari tau besok!" Sakura yang masih _shock_ dengan perlakuan Sasori memutuskan untuk mencari tau, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sasori, kenapa sikap pemuda itu tidak seperti yang biasanya.

* * *

**Sunagakure University…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Marie dan yang lainnya kini sudah berada di halaman kampus dengan wajah yang kelihatan lelah tapi bercampur lega sekaligus.

"Marie, kau tadi terjatuh… Apa ada yang terluka?" Fei adalah orang pertama yang menanyakan keadaan Marie setelah sampai di kampus. Dia masih ingat betul kalau gadis itu terluka dan sekarang dia ingin memastikan keadaan Marie.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah menanyakan!" balas gadis itu dengan riang. Yah, luka yang dia alami rasa sakitnya langsung menghilang begitu saja ketika dia tau kalau Kaoru sudah benar-benar ingat pada dirinya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu… " Kaoru tiba-tiba saja segera berpamitan dari sana. Hal ini tentu membuat Marie menjadi bingung dibuatnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu pemuda itu begitu mencemaskannya tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah terkesan cuek dan tak peduli padanya.

"Kaoru, kau mau kemana?" Marie langsung saja mencegah Kaoru yang sudah mau pergi dari sana.

"Benar! Kenapa tiba-tiba sikapmu jadi dingin begini? Harusnya kau menjaga Marie saat ini!" sambar Fei yang juga ikut geleng-geleng kepala melihat perubahan sikap temannya yang begitu cepat.

Kaoru sempat menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Marie juga Fei, dan seketika pemuda itu tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Fei… Tolong jaga Marie untukku… " katanya secara tiba-tiba, setelah itu dia pergi dengan menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya besar atas perkataannya barusan. Fei dan Marie hanya bisa saling memandang dan Kuromizu mengangkat bahunya dengan pasrah.

.

.

Tak jauh setelah dia meninggalkan kampus, Kaoru bertemu kembali dengan Darui yang sudah muncul dihadapannya.

"Kurasa kau benar… Sudah seharusnya Marie melanjutkan kehidupannya tanpa aku… Dan aku juga harus bisa melupakannya… Ugh… Uhuk… " sepertinya Kaoru setuju dengan pendapat Darui mengenai hubungannya yang sangat mustahil untuk dilanjutkan meskipun keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ah, pasti racun itu bereaksi… " Darui dengan cepat menghampiri Kaoru yang terbatuk seperti menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Dia menyadari penyebab dari keadaan Kaoru seperti sekarang ini pasti karena racun dari bunga yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Dengarkan aku Joker… Kalau kau bisa melupakan Marie kau akan terbebas dari rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan dari racun itu… Selain itu racun tersebut malah bisa menjadi kekuatanmu!" kata Darui yang membujuk pemuda itu untuk melupakan Marie.

"Aku akan mencobanya… Tapi bukan karena aku menginginkan kekuatan, melainkan karena aku ingin Marie memiliki masa depan yang pasti… Aku sadar, tak baik baginya untuk mengharapkan orang yang sudah mati seperti aku ini… " balasnya sambil menghela napas dengan berat.

"Baguslah… Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi… " Darui akhirnya bisa bernapas dengan lega. Setidaknya pemuda itu jauh lebih dewasa dan mulai memikirkan masa depan untuk Marie, meskipun dia tau Marie pasti akan marah kalau mengetahui hal ini. Tapi dia yakin, suatu saat nanti Marie akan menyadari kalau semua ini demi kebaikannya.

* * *

Sementara itu Nathan dan yang lainnya kini berhasil mendekati mobil yang sedang dibawa oleh K. tanpa berpikir panjang lagi pemuda itu langsung melesat tepat ke samping mobil tersebut dan menabrakkan mobilnya ke mobil yang sedang dikendalikan K dengan sangat keras, sehingga mobil yang berwarna hitam itu tergeser ke samping dan keluar dari jalur jalan.

Akhirnya Nathan berhasil menggulingkan mobil yang sedang dikendarai K ke samping, kemudian kedua mobil itu terperosok ke samping jalan. Melihat adanya kesempatan Rei langsung menyambar laptop yang sedang dipegang Izky, kemudian pemuda itu dengan cepat menarik Sasame keluar dari dalam mobil melalui kaca jendela yang ada di sebelah kanannya dan langsung lari masuk ke dalam rerimbunan pepohonan. Nathan dan yang lain juga segera keluar dan langsung menyusul Rei begitu melihat pemuda itu melarikan diri masuk ke dalam hutan. Tak berapa lama Izky dan yang lainnya juga keluar.

"Kurang ajar! Mereka benar-benar merusak semua usaha kita!" desis Nathan sambil menendang mobil yang sudah hancur itu.

"Aku akan segera mengirimkan orang untuk datang kemari sementara kalian kejar mereka semua!" kata K yang sepertinya bersiap-siap untuk memanggil bala bantuan.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku Raijin, Fujin!" tanpa banyak protes pemuda itu mengejar Rei dan kawan-kawan yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam hutan. Tentu saja dia masuk dengan membawa peralatan dan senjata. Sementara itu K langsung menghubungi beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk membantunya. Setelah itu dia juga ikut masuk mengejar ke dalam bersama dengan Manma.

Bagaimana dengan nasib mereka semua? Apakah Rei dan kawan-kawan dapat meloloskan diri dari kejaran Izky Cs? Apakah Sakura dapat menemukan jawaban atas semua kekhawatirannya? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Kaoru dan Marie? Apakah pemuda itu berniat untuk menyerahkan Marie pada Fei?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Akhir-akhir ini saia kebingungan menentukan judul per-chapternya karena kurang bisa konsentrasi. Maaf kalau jadi sering telat, saia lagi kurang bisa fokus. Saia gak bisa banyak komentar, yang jelas saia akan berusaha untuk menamatkan cerita ini yang kemungkinan tersissa 3-4 chapter lagi atau mungkin 2 chapter. Saia mau mengucapkan untuk semua pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini dan juga dukungannya serta semua masukannya.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	38. NSS : Is it over?

**Warning : T rate, OC, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, chara death.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.**

**Pairing : SasoSaku/KaoMa/ReiSasa.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).**

**This Story belong to Riyuki18.**

**Dedicate to all reader, please enjoy it!  
**

**.**

**Neverland Side Story**

**Chapter 36**

**( Is it over?)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Nathan dan kawan-kawannya berlari menyusul Rei dan Sasame. Di belakang mereka terlihat ada Izky yang juga ikut mengejar bersama Raijin dan Fujin. Tampak dari masing-masing pengejar membawa senjata yang cukup berbahaya.

"SASAME! REI!" Nathan berusaha meneriaki Sasame dan Rei yang berlari tak jauh dari mereka, tapi tampaknya kedua orang di depannya itu terus saja berlari tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari Nathan.

"Rei, sepertinya aku mendengar seseorang memanggil kita dari belakang!" kata Sasame yang sedang berlari disisi Rei sambil menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"Jangan berhenti Sasame! Itu paling Izky!" balas Rei yang meminta Sasame untuk terus berlari.

"Tunggu dulu, Rei! Bukankah itu Nathan dan yang lain?" gadis itu menarik Rei untuk berhenti. Sasame dapat melihat sosok Nathan yang berada paling depan, selain itu dia juga melihat ada Jun, Vliss dan Serena di belakang Nathan.

"Apa katamu?" Rei yang tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Sasame akhirnya ikut menoleh ke belakang. Dia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat sosok yang perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Sosok-sosok itu semakin lama semakin jelas dan memang benar mereka adalah Nathan, Jun, Vliss dan Serena yang tengah berlari dan menghampiri Rei serta Sasame.

"Ka-kalian… Bagaimana caranya kalian bisa kemari? Kenapa kalian semua bisa ada disini?" tanya Rei yang kali ini menatap _shock_ melihat kehadiran semau teman-temannya sekarang.

"Bicaranya nanti saja, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini! Izky juga yang lainnya mengejar kita di belakang!" sambar Vliss yang langsung mendorong Rei untuk bergegas kembali berlari karena Izky dan yang lainnya juga sedang mengejar. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka akhirnya sama-sama kembali berlari.

* * *

**Sunagakure's Office…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sementara itu mendadak saja muncul Shiori. Gadis itu tanpa permisi lagi langsung mendobrak ruang kerja Gaara dan memanggil pemuda yang sedang bingung itu.

BRAK!

"GAARA!" gadis itu langsung masuk begitu saja dan meneriaki Gaara yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Shiori? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Gaara yang setengah kaget melihat kedatangan gadis cerewet itu di kantornya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini?" Shiori tampak terlihat marah dan dia maju ke depan meja Gaara sambil menggebrak meja itu dengan sengit. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau, Rei, Vliss, Serena juga Nathan tiba-tiba saja kalian semua hilang secara bersamaan dari sekolah! Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahukanku soal Sasame dan Arashi?" bentak Shiori yang merasa tak dianggap karena dia tidak tau apa-apa soal ini semua dan dia baru mengetahuinya dari berita televisi yang dia lihat satu jam yang lalu.

"Maaf Shiori, kami tak bermaksud menyembunyikan semuanya darimu… Hanya saja Nathan tak ingin kau tau dan membuatmu terlibat karena ini sangat berbahaya… Dia mungkin mengkhawatirkan dirimu," jawab Gaara sambil sedikit menghela napas.

"Sigh… " Shiori juga terlihat menghela napas sambil duduk untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan mengatur napasnya. "Lalu sekarang Nathan dan yang lainnya kemana?" tanya gadis itu dengan kalem.

"Mereka saat ini sedang mencoba menyelamatkan Rei dan Sasame yang diculik oleh Izky dan teman-temannya," jawab Gaara menjelaskan situasi Nathan dan yang lainnya saat ini.

"APAAAA!" Shiori kembali berteriak kali ini lebih histeris dari yang sebelumnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau duduk santai disini tanpa melakukan apa-apa! Kita harus menyusul mereka, Gaara!" sambungnya lagi sambil berusaha menarik Gaara dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, Shiori! Aku sedang mengawasi wilayah ini dan menjaganya dari serangan lain yang kemungkinan akan segera terjadi… Shiori, kau harus percaya pada mereka. Teman-teman kita, mereka semua kuat! Aku percaya mereka akan baik-baik saja… Jadi kuminta padamu juga untuk percaya pada Nathan dan teman-temannya." Gaara menepis tarikan tangan Shiori. Dia tau kalau Shiori mencemaskan Nathan juga yang lain, hal itu juga sama dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang, tapi saat ini dia tak bisa meninggalkan tempatnya karena dia harus menjaga wilayah Sunagakure dan keselamatan para penduduknya. Dia meminta gadis itu untuk percaya dan tak membuat masalah.

" … Aku mengerti… Aku akan menunggu mereka di gerbang perbatasan Negara! Kalau mereka semua kembali akan kumarahi mereka karena telah membuatku secemas ini!" balas Shiori yang kemudian memutuskan untuk menunggu teman-temannya di perbatasan Negara. Gadis itu akhirnya pergi dan meninggalkan Gaara.

o0o

Sementara itu Nathan beserta yang lainnya terus berlari menelusuri hutan dan semak-semak dijalan setapak yang sempit itu.

"Lihat, disana ada goa!" Rei menunjuk ke arah samping mereka dimana terdapat sebuah goa yang cukup besar berada diantara rerimbunan pohon yang menutupi bagian depan goa tersebut.

"Sepertinya begitu… " balas Jun sambil mengamati goa tersebut.

"Ayo kita kesana!" tanpa menunggu pendapat dari yang lain, Rei segera berlari menuju goa itu. Teman-temannya yang lain segera mengikutinya.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja kemari?" tanya Rei memberi usulan pada yang lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam goa.

"Entahlah, Rei… Perasaanku sedikit tidak tenang saat melihat goa ini… " balas Sasame yang terlihat ragu.

"Jangan cemas… Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Sasame!" sambar Rei dengan cepat sambil menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada Sasame. Gadis itu menoleh sesaat dan melihat Rei sedang tersenyum lebar untuknya. Seutas senyum tipis terukir di wajah Sasame yang terlihat agak pucat. Dia merasa sangat lega dan nyaman saat mendengar perkataan Rei barusan.

"Gawat, itu Izky dan yang lainnya melihat kemari!" Nathan menunjuk Izky yang sedang berlari dari kejauhan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Cepat masuk!" Vliss langsung mendorong yang lainnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam goa. Bertepatan dengan itu Izky melepaskan tembakan, tapi untungnya tembakan itu tidak mengenai siapapun karena mereka semua sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Kurang ajar! Ayo kejar!" melihat tembakannya meleset membuat Izky semakin panas. Mereka mengikuti jejak Rei dan kawan-kawan mengejarnya ke dalam goa.

* * *

**Sunagakure University…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sementara di kampus mahasiswa dari kampus Suna terlihat sibuk menata ulang halaman kampus untuk acara besok. Kuromizu kembali mengawasi bersama dengan Hery, sementara Marie memilih untuk diam dan duduk sendiri sambil melamun. Gadis itu masih teringat dengan perkataan Kaoru yang menitipkannya kepada Fei.

"Mau minum?" tanya Fei yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Marie.

"Tidak terima kasih… " balas Marie yang menggeleng dengan lemah dan kembali dengan aktifitas melamunnya.

"Sigh… Pasti ada yang sedang kau pikirkan… " Fei kemudian menghela napas dan ikut duduk di sebelah Marie. Untuk sesaat Marie sempat menoleh kepada pemuda itu, kemudian dia kembali diam dan menatap kosong ke arah depan.

"Begitulah… " balas gadis itu dengan pelan. Sepertinya meskipun dia dan Fei belum terlalu lama mengenal, tapi pemuda itu dapat membaca situasi perasaannya.

"Memikirkan Kaoru… ?" tanya Fei yang sudah bisa menduganya, karena siapa lagi yang ada dipikiran gadis itu selain Kaoru? Pasti saat ini Marie sedang memikirkan pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya yang mengatakan kalau dia menitipkanku padamu… " jawab gadis itu dengan terus-terang. Jujur saja dia jadi merasa seperti beban saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu sebelumnya. Apakah Kaoru benar-benar sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi?

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan… Aku yakin dia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya!" balas Fei yang mencoba untuk membuat perasaan Marie lebih tenang. Gadis itu memang memiliki banyak pikiran dan masalah akhir-akhir ini dan hal itu sungguh tidak baik untuknya. "Lagipula kalau dia meninggalkanmu berarti dia itu bodoh!" sambung Fei yang sepertinya sedikit keceplosan dengan ucapannya sendiri. Marie yang sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Fei segera beralih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu penasaran.

"Ma-maksudku… Kau itu punya banyak kelebihan… Selama ini kau sudah setia untuknya, kan? Ja-jadi kurasa dia tak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu… " kata Fei menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan dengan sedikit canggung. "Maaf kalau perkataanku ada yang menyinggungmu… " sesaat setelah itu baik Fei maupun Marie hanya saling terdiam.

"Lebih baik kau lupakan saja badut aneh itu dan jadi pacarku!" sambar Pein yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang.

BUAGH!

Dua buah tonjokan dari Marie dan Fei mendarat telak di wajah Pein, membuatnya jatuh ke belakang dengan bunyi gemerincing.

"Apa sih? Setiap muncul pasti aja kena tonjok!" Pein langsung protes, misuh-misuh di semak-semak.

"Kalau muncul jangan kebiasaan dong! Bikin kaget aja!" dengus Marie sambil mainin jarinya. Siapa suruh muncul mendadak begitu?

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Marie sambil memicingkan matanya pada Pein yang sekarang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Yah… Bagaimana ya… Soalnya sepertinya Joker itu ada rencana mau di-_upgrade_ ulang… Jadi kemungkinan semua ingatannya akan dihapus seiring dengan dihapus _program_-nya." Ternyata Pein mengetahui sesuatu mengenai Joker yang akan di-_program_ ulang.

"Darimana kau tau soal itu?" tanya Marie yang sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Pein barusan. Dia jadi penasaran apakah yang dikatakan Pein itu sungguh-sungguh atau dia hanya sedang asal bicara saja.

"Tidak… Aku hanya asal bicara saja! Tapi ada kemungkinan hal itu bisa terjadi… " jawab Pein yang malah seperti sedang bermain teka-teki dengan Marie. Jawabannya membuat gadis itu semakin bingung saja.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu… Sebenarnya apa sih yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Marie sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Pein dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Ah… Marie… Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku jadi malu!" bales Pein yang malah kedipin mata ke Marie sambil pasang gaya malu-malu yang sayang sekali terlihat seperti cowok mesum.

"Jangan ambil kesempatan, Pein!" saat itu juga muncul Konan dengan aura-aura hitam yang siap merobek-robek Pein kalau cowok berambut jabrik itu berani bersikap yang aneh-aneh.

"Hehehehe… Tapi Konan tetep yang paling cakep kok!" samber Pein langsung nyengir.

"Lalu, Pein. Bisa kau jelaskan maksud ucapanmu tadi? Program ulang? Kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?" sela Marie yang tampaknya masih penasaran dengan perkataan Pein sebelumnya.

"Yah, kejadian ini pasti membuat _server_ Neverland mengalami _crash_ karena banyaknya NPC yang menghilang dan mengalami _error_… Ada kemungkinan para NPC yang hilang akan diprogram ulang salah satunya Joker yang memang mengalami seperti _bug_… Jadi… Kau mengerti, kan apa artinya kalau itu sampai terjadi?" Pein akhirnya menjelaskan dengan apa yang dia maksud sebelumnya. Mendengar itu tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Marie menjadi sedih.

"Hey… Jangan pasang wajah sedih begitu! Kita masih ada kesempatan kalau Joker kembali ke Neverland sebelum itu terjadi, iya kan?" Konan yang melihat wajah sedih Marie langsung mencoba menghiburnya. Dia sangat mengerti dengan perasaan Marie karena dia juga perempuan dan mungkin dia akan memiliki perasaan yang sama kalau itu terjadi padanya dan Pein.

"Kau benar… Aku berharap hal itu tidak sampai terjadi… " jawab Marie sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Makanya semangat! Lalu, bagaimana perkembangan ingatan Joker? Apa ada kemajuan?" tanya Konan yang mengalihkan pembicaraan agar suasana tidak menjadi semakin suram.

"Sudah ada kemajuan yang sangat besar! Dia bahkan sudah mengingatku! Hanya saja… Dia masih butuh waktu untuk benar-benar mengingat kehidupannya di Neverland… Tapi aku yakin dia akan segera ingat setelah melihat festivalnya besok!" jawab Marie yang sedetik kemudian wajahnya menjadi cerah. Dia terlihat lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

'_Syukurlah… Dia sudah bersemangat kembali seperti biasanya!'_ diam-diam Fei membatin dengan lega sambil tersenyum tipis saat melihat Marie bisa kembali ceria.

* * *

**Inside the cave…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Rei serta teman-temannya masih berlari dari kejaran Izky yang tanpa henti memburu mereka. Lorong-lorong goa di dalam menyulitkan mereka dalam bergerak, tapi mereka tak punya waktu untuk berpikir memilih jalan mana yang harus mereka ambil. Setiap lorong mereka ambil dengan acak dan berharap agar mereka dapat lolos dari Izky. Tapi yang bahaya bukan itu saja, karena semakin lama mereka semakin dalam memasuki goa tersebut.

"Rei, lo tau kemana ini jalannya?" tanya Nathan penuh kecurigaan kalau Rei asal ambil jalan doang.

"Gak tau… asal aja, emang kenapa?" bales Rei dengan santai dan sukses mendapat getokan dari Nathan.

"Jadi kita semua ikutin lo lari yang ambil jalan secara asal? Astaga! Kita bisa nyasar di dalam goa nih!" Nathan langsung aja histeris dan udah mulai mikir yang macem-macem kalau mereka bakalan tersesat di dalam goa.

"Habisnya gimana? Masa mau diem dulu sambil mikir? Keburu ketangkep sama Izky!" bales Rei yang setengah mendengus melihat Nathan yang jadi panikan begitu. Nyasar tentunya masih jauh lebih baik daripada mati konyol.

"Udah-udah! Saat ini kita gak punya waktu untuk berdebat! Terus lari karena kurasa Izky semakin mendekat!" Jun berusaha menengahi kedua pemuda tersebut dan menyuruh agar mereka tetap berlari karena dia dapat mendengar derap langkah Izky dan yang lainnya semakin mendekat.

o0o

Sementara itu para polisi Otogakure sudah sampai di tempat pengawal Jun berada dan mereka menanyakan informasi dari pengawal tersebut. Setelah mengumpulkan informasi yang cukup banyak, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi mencari.

Setelah melakukan penelusuran selama beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka menemukan dua buah mobil dalam keadaan yang cukup berantakan berada di sisi jalan dan pengawal Jun dapat mengenali kalau salah satu dari mobil itu adalah mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Jun.

"Astaga… Apa yang terjadi disini? Apa telah terjadi kecelakaan? Tanya salah satu polisi Otogakure sambil melihat kedua mobil tersebut. Maklumlah daerah itu termasuk daerah sepi yang jarang ada patroli polisi.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak ada satu orangpun di dalam kedua mobil itu… " celetuk polisi di sebelahnya sambil mengamati kedua mobil yang berada di sisi jalan itu.

"Itu mobil yang dinaiki tuan muda dan teman-temannya! Tolong berhenti disini!" sambar Takashi yang langsung menunjuk mobil yang dia kenali. Begitu mobil patroli polisi berhenti, dia segera turun dan menghampiri kedua mobil tersebut. Polisi lain mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada pemilik kedua mobil ini?" tanya salah seorang polisi dengan penasaran dan bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin mereka semua masuk ke dalam hutan… " kepala polisi tersebut menoleh ke arah jalan masuk hutan dan kemungkinan para penumpang mobil tersebut ada di dalam hutan sana.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat kita susul mereka!" Takashi tampak sangat tidak sabaran. Dia begitu mencemaskan tuan mudanya dan tak ingin pemuda itu mengalami hal buruk. Pria itu segera berlari masuk duluan ke dalam hutan.

"Hey! Jangan pergi duluan! Arghhh… Kalian susul dia! Lalu, kalian periksa daerah sini!" kepala polisi tersebut akhirnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng pasrah melihat Takashi yang sudah masuk menerobos ke dalam hutan duluan. Dia segera membagi timnya menjadi dua, dimana yang sebagian ikut mengejar sedangkan yang sebagiannya lagi mencari di tempat lain. Setelah itu dia beserta anak buahnya ikut masuk menelusuri ke dalam hutan.

* * *

**Inside the cave…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Kita sudah berlari cukup jauh… Tapi sepertinya kita tidak menemukan ujung jalan untuk keluar dari goa ini… " Vliss tampaknya mulai mengeluh. Dia sudah malas dari tadi lorong yang mereka telusuri seperti tidak ada ujungnya, malah kembali bertemu dengan jalan yang bercabang.

"Entahlah… Jangan-jangan tempat ini memang tidak ada jalan keluarnya lagi!" celetuk Nathan dengan asal.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Pasti ada jalan keluarnya!" sambar Serena yang memarahi Nathan agar pemuda itu tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, karena sejak tadi Nathan selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk saja dan membuat orang lain ikutan cemas.

"Kuharap semoga saja ada bantuan yang datang menolong kita… " ucap Nathan yang berharap sambil berdoa.

"Kalau memang tak ada jalan keluar… Sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan lain selain melawan mereka… Kuharap kalian semua siap dengan kemungkinan itu," kata Rei dengan serius dan membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Yang lainnya mengangguk mengerti sambil menelan ludah. Tentu saja kemungkinan yang dikatakan Rei sangat mereka pahami dan bisa saja terjadi, tapi biar bagaimanapun mereka berharap bahwa kemungkinan buruk itu tidak terjadi.

Sementara itu para polisi Otogakure beserta Takashi sudah berada di luar goa. Mereka berhasil mengikuti jejak yang mengantar mereka tiba di depan goa.

"Kurasa jejaknya berakhir disini… " kata salah satu tim pelacak sambil membawa seekor anjing khusus untuk melacak jejak dan anjing yang dibawanya berhenti tepat di depan goa itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo cepat kita susul mereka!" perintah sang kepala polisi menyuruh mereka semua untuk masuk. Satu-persatu polisi itu mulai masuk ke dalam goa, begitu juga dengan Takashi.

o0o

**Meanwhile out there…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sakura yang merasa bosan dan bimbang memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota. Dia memang butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut. Disaat yang bersamaan di tempat yang sama, Kaoru juga sedang berada disana. Pemuda itu tengah duduk bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon yamg membelakangi pemandangan taman kota Sunagakure.

Sakura berjalan mendekati pohon dimana pemuda itu berada tanpa dia sadari. Sambil menghela napas gadis itu duduk disana.

"Sigh… " keduanya sama-sama melakukan hal yang sama, tentu saja baik Sakura ataupun Kaoru sangat kaget saat menyadari adanya kehadiran orang lain di dekat mereka.

"Sepertinya di belakangku ada orang lain… " kata Kaoru tanpa melirik ke belakang.

"Ma-maaf… Apa aku mengganggu?" balas Sakura yang jadi merasa tidak enak dan merasa kalau dirinya mengganggu.

"Tidak… Kurasa kita sedang mengalami hal yang sama, terdengar dari keluhanmu." Kaoru menebak-nebak dengan apa yang sedang dialami orang di belakangnya itu sambil setengah tertawa kecil.

"Dan kau juga mengalami hal yang sama?" tebak Sakura yang ikut terkekeh. Pemuda yang ada di belakangnya ikut tertawa kecil. "Hey! Boleh tidak aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" balas orang di belakangnya dengan pelan tapi Sakura dapat menangkap itu sebagai suatu persetujuan kalau dia bersedia ditanya.

"Apakah… Cowok itu selalu sulit mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang yang mereka sukai? Kenapa mereka selalu bertindak sebaliknya dari apa yang mereka rasakan sebenarnya? Kau tau… Mereka seperti bermain tebak-tebakan dan sulit dimengerti… " tanya Sakura sambil setengah tersenyum tipis dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman dengan orang yang ada di belakangnya itu.

"Dari pertanyaanmu sepertinya kau sedang mengalami kegelisahan perasaan, ya?" balas Kaoru yang malah bertanya balik pada Sakura membuat wajah gadis itu merona seketika.

"Hey! Aku yang bertanya disini, jangan bertanya balik padaku!" sambar Sakura dengan cepat sambil setengah mendengus.

"Mungkin sebagian yang kau katakan itu benar… " akhirnya Kaoru mau juga menjawabnya dengan serius. "Terkadang sikap yang dilakukan memang tidak sesuai dengan kata hati mereka… Dan kadang keputusan memang diambil sepihak. Sebenarnya bukan sulit dimengerti hanya saja cowok itu memang kesulitan untuk bersikap di depan orang yang mereka sukai dan kadang memang bertindak yang sebaliknya. Tapi apapun itu, semua sikap mereka demi kebaikan orang yang mereka sukai… " sambungnya lagi sambil menghela napas. Minimal itulah yang dia lakukan pada Marie, meskipun dia tau Marie akan merasa sakit hati dan dia sendiri juga merasa sedih tapi tindakannya semua demi gadis itu. dia tak mau berlama-lama membelenggu perasaan gadis itu sementara dia sendiri tak bisa menjanjikan kebersamaan padanya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kaoru, Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dia jadi semakin yakin kalau sikap Sasori itu terlalu aneh dan pasti ada yang dia sembunyikan. Apapun itu dia merasa Sasori sedang berusaha untuk melindunginya entah dari apa.

"Payah… Justru sikap kalian yang seperti itu membuat para cewek jadi bingung dan merasa frustasi!" gerutu Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja jadi sedikit menggerutu. "Sikap kalian yang begitu itu membuat para cewek jadi tidak yakin kalau kalian benar-benar menyukai mereka atau tidak! Huh! Kalau orang yang kalian suaki kabur baru tau rasa!" balasnya lagi sambil mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Kau ini gadis yang aneh… Kenapa jadi marah-marah padaku? Bukannya kau sendiri yang tadi bertanya? Asal kau tau, perempuan itu juga sangat aneh dan sangat moody! Memangnya kalian pikir cowok itu dukun yang harus bisa tau isi hati kalian? Dalam hal perasaan perempuan itu jauh lebih buruk karena mereka susah jujur dan kebanyakan berpikir!" Kaoru juga membalas perkataan Sakura dan tak mau kalah. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu jadi keras kepala dan banyak bicara seperti itu.

"Sudahlah… Satu saranku, kalau kau memang sedang menyukai seseorang lebih baik terus terang saja jadi kau tidak perlu bingung seperti ini… " Kaoru akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Pemuda itu berdiri dan sempat menghela napas sesaat.

Sakura sempat melirik ke belakang karena dia penasaran ingin mengetahui seperti apa orang yang mengajaknya bicara ini. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok pemuda berambut putih yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Dia… " Sakura sempat merasakan hal yang aneh saat melihat pemuda itu. Dia merasa seperti mengenal sosok itu. Gadis itu akhirnya hanya bisa terbengong sampai pas dia tersadar sosok Kaoru sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya. "Hah… Sudahlah, lebih baik aku kembali saja… " kata gadis itu yang sedikit kecewa karena tidak berhasil melihat pemuda itu. Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah gelap.

Apakah yang akan terjadi lagi selanjutnya? Bagaimana dengan acara festival tersebut? Apakah di hari itu Alice akan benar-benar menyerang? Bagaimana nasib Rei dan kawan-kawan? Apa mereka bisa lolos dan keluar dari goa itu? Apakah bantuan dari Otogakure bisa datang tepat waktu?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Saia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengetik chapter ini sedikit demi sedikit sambil menjaga Riku dan keadaan dia sudah sedikit membaik, tapi dia masih butuh banyak istirahat. Saia juga mau mengucapkan maaf karena fic yang lain jadi banyak yang kepending dan maaf bila banyak menemukan typo disini, saia memang kurang bisa konsentrasi dan saia benar-benar minta maaf kalau typo yang bertebaran buat yang membaca jadi tak nyaman.

Mengenai judul saia mengambil dari sudut pandang Marie dan Sakura.

Sebelumnya saia minta pada teman-teman pembaca tidak usah mengurusi flamer aneh itu (or should I said he's/she's fans of mine? XD). Mungkin itu cara dia buat naikin rating profile dia biar banyak dibaca orang. Saia ada satu pertanyaan buat kamu wahai mbah Kunai89... Kira-kira yang ini akun yang keberapa yak? Tolong jawabannya kirim ke 889 tujuan neraka (saia heran kok kamu tau saia itu tinggal di neraka karena kecemplung neraka?) lalu reg jawaban kamu.

Buat yang lain terima kasih sudah membaca dan benar-benar mohon maaf atas pendingnya cerita ini yang cukup lama. Saia berharap minggu depan Riku benar-benar membaik dan tak ada halangan lagi.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	39. NSS : Last Hug

**Warning : T rate, OC, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, chara death.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.**

**Pairing : SasoSaku/KaoMa/ReiSasa.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).**

**This Story belong to Riyuki18.**

**Dedicate to all reader, please enjoy it!  
**

**.**

**Neverland Side Story**

**Chapter 37**

**(Last Hug)**

**.**

**.**

Pengejaran masih terjadi di dalam goa tersebut. Rei beserta teman-temannya berhasil lari semakin jauh dari Izky Cs. Sementara itu Manma juga K mengikuti di belakang Izky dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Sebelumnya K sudah menelpon bantuan untuk datang ke TKP. Pemuda itu memang memiliki banyak anggota liberal di Otogakure yang mau bekerjasama dengannya dan rata-rata dari mereka adalah penduduk asli Otogakure. Tentu mudah bagi mereka untuk menemukan goa dimana mereka berada sekarang. Sedangkan pihak kepolisian Otogakure menyusul dipaling belakang dan cukup tertinggal jauh, namun mereka juga tak mau menyerah. Para polisi itu terus mengejar dan menambah kecepatan mereka sehingga mereka dapat memperdekat jarak mereka.

.

.

"WOOF WOOF!" dari kejauhan terdengar suara anjing yang semakin mendekat ke arah Manma dan K. Kedua pemuda itu terkejut sekali dan menyadari ada yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Kau dengar itu, K?" tanya Manma sambil sedikit menoleh ke belakang. "Seseorang mengejar kita!" sambungnya lagi dengan panik dan kemudian berhenti sesaat untuk memastikan. K juga ikut berhenti sama seperti Manma. Pemuda itu membungkuk dan menempelkan telinganya pada tanah untuk mendengar.

"Bukan seseorang… Tapi ada banyak orang yang mengikuti kita… " kata K setelah mendengarkan derap langkah kaki yang terdengar olehnya.

"Apa polisi?" tanya Manma yang sekarang benar-benar was-was. Kalau sampai yang mengejar mereka adalah polisi, maka tamatlah mereka.

"Ck… Kurang ajar!" desis K dengan kesal. Dia yakin benar kalau semua ini pasti rencana Gaara yang sudah memberi informasi pada polisi Otogakure.

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Manma yang bingung bercampur cemas. Dia tak ingin kalau mereka sampai tertangkap oleh polisi-polisi itu.

"Tak ada jalan keluar selain terus berlari ke depan. Kita tetap lakukan rencana kita seperti semula! Ayo jalan!" K sudah memutuskan mereka tetap melakukan aksi mereka seperti pada rencana awal mereka. Manma tak punya pilihan, pemuda itu akhirnya mengikuti K.

.

.

Sementara itu Rombongan Rei yang berada paling depan dan menjadi incaran sepertinya berlari ke arah yang benar. Mereka seperti semakin mendekati ujung dari goa tersebut.

"Aku bisa mencium bau-bau tumbuhan dari sini… " kata Jun kepada yang lainnya. Pemuda itu dulunya memang pernah tinggal di pedesaan dan memiliki kelebihan seperti ini.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Nathan setengah berharap kalau apa yang dikatakan Jun itu adalah sungguh-sungguh.

"Yah, aku dapat merasakan hawa dari udara segar… Mungkin kita dekat dengan jalan keluar dari goa ini," kata Jun sambil mengangguk yakin dengan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Kuharap juga begitu… " balas Rei yang merasa seperti tidak yakin.

o0o

Lalu di belakangnya para polisi itu sepertinya semakin mendekati K dan juga Manma. Tentu kedua pemuda itu khawatir, meski mereka bersenjata tapi tak mungkin mereka bisa melawan para polisi yang kemungkinan datang secara rombongan itu.

"Kita terkepung K!" kata Manma yang kali ini sudah benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya lagi. Sedangkan K hanya diam dan terus saja berlari. "K! apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Manma bertanya dengan sengit karena K sepertinya tidak mau mendengarkan ucapannya.

Disaat keduanya tengah berlari, tiba-tiba saja keduanya dihadang oleh sosok misterius yang muncul begitu saja di depan mereka. Keduanya langsung berhenti dan menatap kaget dengan sosok yang bisa muncul begitu saja itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Manma dengan galak pada sosok yang muncul itu.

"Tenanglah, jangan panik seperti itu! Aku kemari ingin menyelamatkan kalian berdua," jawab sosok itu yang mengaku datang untuk menolong mereka berdua.

"Me… Nolong kami berdua… ?" tanya Manma dengan heran kenapa sosok itu ingin menolong mereka berdua, padahal dia yakin sekali kalau mereka tidak saling mengenal. Dia yakin sosok itu pasti punya rencana atau menginginkan sesuatu dari mereka.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, lebih baik kalian ikut aku sekarang!" kata sosok itu yang kemudian dengan menggunakan tangannya dia membuka seperti sebuah portal hitam di belakangnya. Baik Manma maupun K sama-sama takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Cepat masuk!" sosok itu menyuruh kedua pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Merasa tak ada pilihan, akhirnya K dan juga Manma masuk ke dalam portal itu. Setelah itu, sosok tersebut menyusul keduanya masuk ke dalam, kemudian portal itu tertutup dan mereka benar-benar lenyap dari sana.

.

.

Tak berapa lama para polisi dari Otogakure itu dan Takashi sampai di tempat dimana K, Manma dan sosok itu menghilang. Anjing-anjing pelacak itu berhenti disana sambil mencium-cium jejak.

"Jejaknya berhenti sampai disini… " kata salah seorang polisi sambil memegangi anjing-anjing pelacaknya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Takahasi yang sepertinya tidak rela kalau mereka kehilangan jejak.

"Lebih baik kita terus menelusuri ke depan! Ayo lanjutkan pencarian!" kata sang kepala polisi menyuruh mereka untuk tetap bergerak masuk ke dalam dan terus mencari.

o0o

Sementara itu orang-orang kiriman K mulai merangsek masuk ke dalam hutan dan menunggu Rei serta kawan-kawannya di ujung jalan keluar dari goa tersebut. Mereka semua sudah bersiap bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak sambil memegang senjata pada masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku jadi tidak enak, ya?" kata Sasame yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelisah. Dia merasa semakin mereka menuju ke ujung goa perasaannya menjadi semakin cemas.

"Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk … " balas Serena sambil berharap kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah mereka tiba di luar goa.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lari!" terdengar suara teriakan Izky yang tampaknya semakin mendekat. Kini jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Rei serta teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya Izky semakin dekat saja!" celetuk Nathan sambil melirik ke belakang dan ternyata benar, tak lama kemudian muncul sosok Izky yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang beserta Raijin dan Fujin yang masih setia mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Sial! Rupanya dia pantang menyerah juga!" decak Rei dengan kesal dan tak menyangka Izky benar-benar bernapsu untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Berhenti kalian!" teriak Izky yang kemudian melepaskan sebuah tembakan ke arah Rei dan yang lainnya.

"Awas!" kata Jun memperingati yang lainnya saat menyadari kalau Izky melepaskan tembakan ke arah mereka. Mereka semuanya langsung berusaha menghindari tembakan tersebut.

"Kurang ajar! Kalian berdua, bantu aku tembak mereka, dasar tidak berguna!" tampaknya Izky sudah benar-benar kalut dan berniat untuk melenyapkan Rei serta yang lainnya. Dia juga menyuruh Raijin dan Fujin untuk membantunya.

_Bang Bang Bang!_

Ketiga pengejar mereka melesatkan tembakan beruntun ke arah mereka. Rei dan yang lainnya dengan cepat langsung bersembunyi di balik bebatuan serta sela ruangan yang ada di dalam goa tersebut.

"Sialan, mereka menembaki kita! Memangnya mereka pikir kita ini hewan buruan apa?" dengus Nathan dengan kesal yang bersembunyi di salah satu sela lobang yang ada di goa itu.

"Keterlaluan… Kita tak bisa bersembunyi terus-terusan begini! Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti kemari dan membunuh kita semua!" balas Rei sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

"Ck… Sial… " Nathan jadi setengah panik dan berpikir kira-kira apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Sepertinya tak ada cara lain… " gumam Rei secara tiba-tiba. Kemudian pemuda itu keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membawa laptop tersebut. Izky yang tadinya berniat mau menembaknya otomatis menghentikan niatnya.

"Kami menyerah… Jangan tembak kami!" kata Rei yang menyatakan kalau mereka menyerah. Nathan serta yang lain yang mendengar pernyataan Rei langsung terbelalak kaget. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Rei akan menyerah begitu saja setelah berusaha sejauh ini.

"Bicara apa kau Rei!" Nathan yang kesal dengan keputusan Rei langsung keluar dan memukul pemuda itu cukup keras, membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang.

"Kalian hentikan! Jangan berkelahi!" Jun akhirnya ikutan keluar dan berusaha melerai pertengkaran kedua temannya itu. Sasame, Serena dan Vliss juga membantu Jun.

"Hentikan Nathan!" Jun berusaha memegangi Nathan yang tampak marah dan mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Benar, aku yakin Rei pasti punya rencana!" sambung Serena dengan berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh Izky dan yang lainnya. "Benarkan, Rei? Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu?" sambungnya lagi sambil menatap Rei dan berharap kalau pemuda itu menjawab kalau dia memang memiliki rencana.

Rei hanya bisa terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Tidak mungkin… Kau pasti punya rencana, kan? Jangan seperti itu, Rei. Ayo katakan kalau kau memang sudah memikirkan sesuatu!" Serena yang tak percaya dengan reaksi Rei berusaha memastikan kalau cowok itu sedang bercanda untuk membuat mereka semua cemas.

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya rencana apa-apa… Tapi untuk sementara hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan untuk selamat… Kalau tidak mereka akan menembak kita dan mendapatkan laptop ini sekaligus… " jawab Rei yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan akal.

"Bukankah akan sama saja? Kalau kita menyerahkan laptop itu, mereka juga akan tetap membunuh kita! Aku lebih baik mati dengan memperjuangkan apa yang kita yakini daripada harus mati sebagai seorang pengecut!" sambar Nathan dengan cepat.

"Hey, kami akan menukarkan laptop ini asal kau tidak membunuh kami, bagaimana?" kata Rei yang kemudian membuat keputusan sendiri tanpa persetujuan dari yang lainnya.

"Baiklah… Kesepakatan yang bagus," jawab Izky sambil menyeringai puas.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang penakut! Apa kau benar-benar setakut itu untuk mati, hah?" kata Nathan yang masih kesal dan belum bisa menerima keputusan Rei yang sepihak itu.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka semua tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan mengikuti saja keputusan yang diambil Rei.

"Bagus sekali, sekarang kalian semua jalan!" kata Izky yang akhirnya menyuruh mereka semua berjalan di depannya, sementara itu dia berada tepat satu meter di belakang Rei sambil mengarahkan sebuah pistol untuk mengawasi pemuda itu kalau sampai dia berani berbuat macam-macam maka akan langsung ditembaknya.

Sementara itu di luar goa, orang-orang suruhan K sudah bersiap menunggu. Mereka hanya ditugaskan untuk menunggu sampai K keluar dan mengincar orang yang memegang laptop tanpa tau apa-apa lagi. Pokoknya kalau ada gerakan yang aneh mereka akan langsung menembak.

Sedangkan Rei serta yang lainnya semakin mendekati ujung goa hingga akhirnya tepat beberapa meter di ujung terlihat cahaya yang sepertinya jalan keluar dari goa tersebut.

"Bagus, kita akan segera sampai keluar!" kata Izky yang sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin segera keluar dari dalam goa yang begitu gelap dan lembab itu.

"Asik! Cahaya, cahaya!" teriak Fujin dan Raijin secara bersamaan.

"Jangan berteriak keras-keras bodoh! Kecilkan suara kalian!" perintah Izky menyuruh kedua anak buahnya itu untuk diam.

Mereka berjalan semakin mendekati jalan keluar dan tepat beberapa meter sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar Rei seperti melihat sosok dari balik semak-semak dan tiba-tiba saja perasaannya berubah jadi tak enak. Pemuda itu segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hey, kenapa berhenti? Ayo cepat jalan!" kata Izky yang kemudian memaksa Rei untuk terus berjalan ke depan.

_'Ada sesuatu yang tak beres... '_ Batin Rei yang mencurigai sesuatu. Pemuda itu melirik ke Izky yang tampak marah dan kemudian mendorong Rei ke depan.

"Kau mau laptop ini, kan? Kalau begitu ini ambillah!" Rei tiba-tiba saja melempar laptop itu keluar mulut goa yang jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Laptop itu terlempar ke depan. Melihat laptop itu terlempar Izky tentu tak tinggal diam. Pemuda itu segera bergerak untuk mendapatkan laptop itu.

Ternyata terjadi hal yang tak terduga sama sekali baik oleh Izky maupun oleh Rei serta yang lainnya. Saat Izky mencoba menangkap laptop itu, dirinya diberondong peluru oleh orang-orang yang keluar dari balik semak-semak.

_Dor dor dor dor dor!_

Peluru-peluru itu menembus tubuh Izky yang sama sekali tak siap dengan serangan tersebut.

"Cepat sembunyi!" kata Jun menyuruh yang lainnya untuk segera berlindung pada sela-sela goa.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa mereka? Apa mereka juga mengincar laptop itu atau apa?" tanya Nathan dengan bingung. Sekarang keadaannya mereka seperti terpojok.

Sementara itu Raijin dan Fujin yang melihat Izky tertembak langsung mengamuk. Dengan membabi buta kedua pria besar itu melakukan tembakan balasan yang sayang sekali tembakan mereka tidak beraturan. Dalam sekejap Fujin dan Raijin juga ambruk oleh hujan peluru dari orang-orang tersebut.

Merasa sudah tak ada lagi yang menghalangi, salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut berjalan ke arah laptop yang tergeletak di depan mulut goa dan berusaha mengambilnya. Tapi aksinya terhenti oleh tembakan dari dalam goa.

"JANGAN BERGERAK! BERHENTI DISANA!" ternyata polisi yang datang menyusul sudah datang. Polisi itu memberi perintah pada orang tersebut untuk diam di tempatnya.

"Cih!" orang tersebut segera berguling cepat dan bersembunyi kembali ke dalam semak-semak.

"Ayo serang mereka!" teriak salah satu dari mereka untuk menyerang para polisi yang baru tiba itu.

Akhirnya perang tembakan terjadi antara para polisi Otogakure dengan orang-orang dari suruhan K. Sedangkan posisi Rei dan kawan-kawannya kini seperti terjebak di tengah-tengah. Mereka tidak dapat berbuat banyak dan mereka sedang melindungi diri mereka sendiri agar tidak menjadi korban tembakan.

Selang beberapa menit tampaknya pihak musuh kewalahan melawan polisi-polisi Otogakure yang jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak dari mereka.

"Kalian menyerahlah! Letakkan senjata kalian dan kami berjanji tidak akan menyakiti kalian!" pimpinan dari polisi itu berusaha membujuk para penjahat itu untuk segera menyerahkan diri. Biar bagaimanapun mereka tetaplah warga sipil Otogakure dan mereka tak ingin sampai ada jatuhnya korban. Tapi sepertinya perkataan polisi itu diabaikan begitu saja oleh orang-orang tersebut. Tentu saja tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau tertangkap dan masuk penjara. Apapun caranya mereka memikirkan cara untuk bisa lolos.

Disaat keadaan sedang genting seperti itu, Sasame tiba-tiba saja mengambil kesempatan untuk menyelinap keluar. Gadis itu berjalan keluar dari tempat perlindungannya. Tampaknya dia berniat untuk mengambil laptop yang tergeletak di depan mulut goa tersebut.

"Sasame... Apa yang dia lakukan?" Rei yang melihat gadis itu bertindak nekad langsung terkejut dan khawatir.

"Dia benar-benar cari mati!" sambar Vliss yang bingung harus merasa takjub pada Sasame atau merasa gadis itu sangat bodoh dengan tindakan nekadnya itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu?" tanya salah satu polisi yang sedang berusaha untuk melakukan tembakan tapi terhalangi oleh Sasame.

"Apapun itu kalian semua harus hati-hati, jangan sampai menembaknya!" kata sang pemimpin menyuruh polisi lainnya untuk berhati-hati.

"Kami mengerti!" balas polisi lainnya dengan sigap.

Tapi tampaknya keberadaan Sasame malah menjadi suatu keuntungan bagi para penjahat itu. Mengetahui para polisi itu mengurangi serangannya, dan kesempatan itu digunakan oleh para penjahat tersebut untuk membuat kekacauan agar bisa lolos dari polisi-polisi itu.

"Celaka, Sasame dalam bahaya!" kata Rei yang melihat para penjahat itu seperti sengaja mengarahkan senjata mereka pada Sasame yang sedang memegang laptop tersebut dan sedang berusaha beranjak pergi dari medan tembakan tersebut.

"Rei, kau mau kemana?" Serena yang melihat pemuda itu berlari pergi ke tengah berusaha untuk mencegahnya, tapi terlambat karena Rei sudah pergi kesana.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu sudah berada di tengah-tengah. Dia berada persis di belakang Sasame.

"Jangan bergerak Sasame... " Rei yang berada di belakang Sasame kemudian memeluk erat gadis itu dari belakang dan memintanya untuk tidak bergerak.

"Rei... Apa yang kau laku... " Sasame tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Rei. Dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu darinya, tapi kata-katanya terhenti begitu saja ketika dia mendengar sebuah tembakan.

"... A-apa yang terjadi... " Sasame tiba-tiba saja merasa tidak enak. Ingin sekali dia melepaskan pelukan Rei yang begitu kuat dan berbalik untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda itu.

"Jangan melihat... Sasame... " kata Rei dengan suara yang pelan.

"Gawat! Mereka menembak seseorang!" suara dari salah polisi itu itu terdengar dan menyadarkan Sasame kalau ada seseorang yang tertembak.

Para polisi itu segera bergerak maju untuk memastikan keadaan Rei yang tertembak, sedangkan para penjahat itu menggunakan kekacauan tersebut untuk melarikan diri dari sana.

"Kalian segera kejar penajaht-penjahat itu dan hubungi polisi yang menjaga bagian luar!" pemimpin polisi itu menyuruh sebagian dari anak buahnya untuk mengejar dan memerintahkan mereka untuk menghubungi polisi yang berada di bagian jalan untuk menghadang penjahat-penjahat itu.

"Maaf, nona kami harus memeriksa keadaan anak ini... " salah satu polisi meminta Sasame untuk membiarkannya memeriksa Rei. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan membiarkan polisi itu melakukan tugasnya.

Setelah memeriksa polisi itu terdiam sesaat. Kemudian dia menatap Sasame serta yang lainnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kita kehilangan dia... " katanya sambil menghela napas dan menyatakan kalau Rei sudah tak dapat diselamatkan lagi.

"Tidak mungkin... Dia tak mungkin... Hey, Rei ayo bangun! Kau selalu melakukan tindakan iseng seperti ini untuk membuat kami cemas, kan? Ayo bangun dan tunjukkan wajah konyolmu itu karena telah berhasil membuat kami cemas!" Nathan adalah orang yang paling tidak percaya dengan pernyataan dari polisi itu. Dia mendekati Rei dan berusaha untuk membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Hentikan, Nathan! Kita sudah kehilangan dia! Rei... Sudah... " Jun kembali memegangi Nathan yang emosi dan meminta agar pemuda itu bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Kami akan memanggi ambulan kemari dan kami juga akan segera mengantar kalian pulang ke Negara kalian." Salah satu dari polisi itu segera menghubungi ambulan.

Akhirnya mereka semua pergi menuju ke luar hutan. Tampak wajah-wajah yang sedih menghiasi wajah Nathan serta yang lainnya. Tentu tak ada yang menyangka kalau mereka harus kehilangan salah satu teman dekat mereka. Bahkan Sasame sama sekali tak bicara, gadis itu bahkan tak meneteskan air mata sedikitpun, berbeda dari Nathan dan juga Serena yang bisa dikatakan sudah menangis.

Tak berapa lama ambulan yang dipanggil tiba di lokasi dan mereka segera memasukkan tubuh Rei ke dalam mobil itu. Selain itu mereka juga melakukan evakuasi pada tubuh Izky, Raijin dan juga Fujin.

Masalah ini akhirnya bisa dikatakan selesai. Laptop tersebut diamankan oleh pihak Otogakure. Nathan beserta yang lainnya diantar pulang ke Sunagakure. Lalu siapakah sebenarnya yang telah menolong K dan juga Manma? Apakah setelah ini akan jatuh korban lain?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya dengan sangat tega saia berhasil membunuh Rei *tertawa iblis*. Err untuk para tokoh yang telah tiada saia harap jangan gentayangan ya! (sembah sujud). Saia rasa tersisa 2-3 chapter lagi akan tamat! Maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini saia sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat lama sekali updatenya. Saia berharap bisa seperti semula lagi updatenya tapi ternyata masih banyak kendala dan meski keadaan Riku sudah membaik tapi mood saia yang saat ini sedang tidak baik di FFN ini... Saia mohon maaf sekali lagi dan saia akan berusaha mencari suasana yang lebih baik agar mood saia tidak sesuram sekarang. Bad mood always being my bad habit... The mood easy to go down and easy to feel irritated.

Saia juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini, yang memberi dukungan, pendapat dan masukannya. Saia berharap semoga cerita ini dapat semakin baik ke depannya karena ini merupakan cerita berseri pertama saia yang bertema adventure. Selamat membaca dan semoga kalian terhibur.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	40. NSS : Festival and Chaotic!

**Warning : T rate, OC, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, chara death.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.**

**Pairing : SasoSaku/KaoMa/ReiSasa.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).**

**This Story belong to Riyuki18.**

**Dedicate to all reader, please enjoy it!  
**

**.**

**Neverland Side Story**

**Chapter 38**

**(Festival, Chaotic and Fight!)**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu tampak awan-awan hitam memenuhi langit dan tampaknya akan turun hujan. Keadaan kelabu itu sesuai dengan wajah-wajah murid sekolah dari Sunagakure yang pagi itu datang ke acara pemakaman Rei. Disana juga ada Shouta yang hari itu datang karena mendapat berita duka ini.

"Shouta… Kau harus kuat, ya… " Nathan menepuk pundak anak kecil itu untuk menegarkan hatinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… " jawab anak itu yang sepertinya sedang berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Cuaca hari ini begitu kelabu… Rei… " gumam Sasame yang hari itu juga turut hadir pada acara pemakaman tersebut. Gadis itu menatap ke atas langit yang tertutup awan hitam sambil menghela napas berat.

"Semoga saja tidak turun hujan… " kata Serena yang berdiri di sebelah Sasame dan berdoa agar tidak turun hujan.

"Baiklah… Bagi teman-teman yang mau memberikan bunga untuk Rei silahkan maju ke depan," Yashamaru yang memimpin pemakaman tersebut menyuruh semua para murid yang hadir untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Rei.

Satu-persatu dari teman-teman Rei mulai maju dan meletakkan bunga-bunga mawar putih di atas makam pemuda itu.

"Semoga kau tenang dialam sana… Selamat tinggal, kawan… " kata Nathan yang mendapat giliran maju pertama bersama dengan Shiori. Keduanya meletakkan bunga mawar putih untuk Rei.

Setelah itu teman-teman yang lain segera menyusul satu-persatu.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian bunga-bunga mawar putih itu sudah penuh menghiasi makam Rei, membuat makam itu diselimuti oleh bunga-bunga tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu awan mendung yang tadinya menutup langit berubah menjadi cerah dan keadaan gelap sudah hilang.

"Yah, kurasa Rei mungkin sedang tersenyum melihat kita disini?" celetuk Nathan setengah terkekeh sambil melihat ke atas yang sudah kembali cerah dari sinar matahari yang sudah kembali muncul.

Setelah acara pemakaman usai, mereka semua pulang dari sana satu-persatu…

"Apa setelah ini kau akan kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Nathan pada Shouta yang memang kelihatannya ingin segera pergi.

"Iya… Aku ada ujian kenaikan kelas jadi tak bisa tinggal disini lama-lama… " jawab Shouta sambil mengangguk. Tampaknya anak itu masih sedikit berat untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"Lalu apa Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah diberitahu soal ini?" kali ini giliran Gaara yang bertanya.

"Belum… Soalnya berita ini juga mendadak jadi aku tidak sempat mengabari yang lain. Tapi ya sudah… Di waktu yang tepat aku akan memberitahukan kabar ini pada yang lain. Terima kasih karena kalian mau datang menghadiri pemakaman kakakku," jawab Shouta sambil tersenyum tipis. Anak itu membungkuk dengan sangat formal dan berterimakasih pada Gaara serta yang lain karena mau menyempatkan diri untuk datang.

"Kau sudah bertambah dewasa, ya... " celetuk Gaara yang tak menyangka sikap Shouta bisa setenang ini dan terlihat semakin dewasa.

Shouta hanya memamerkan sebuah cengiran pada Gaara setelah mendengar celetukan dari pemuda itu. Setelah itu, Shouta berpamitan untuk pergi lebih dulu pada yang lainnya.

.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Ayo semuanya semangat! Jangan sedih, ok? Malu sama matahari yang tersenyum lebar pada kita!" kelihatannya Nathan sudah kembali bersemangat seperti semula. Dia memang sedih tapi dia juga tak ingin terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya dan dia juga tak mau orang lain jadi bertambah sedih juga. Yang jelas dia ingin semuanya tersenyum.

"Kau benar… Aku yakin kalau Rei tak ingin kita bersedih!" balas Sasame yang dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang tadi sempat mengalir dan langsung tersenyum pada yang lain.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kita ke kampus Sunagakure? Disana ada festival, kan?" celetuk Vliss dengan bersemangat juga dan mengusulkan untuk datang ke acara festival yang diadakan di kampus pagi ini.

"Aku tak ikut… Aku ingin istirahat saja," balas Sasame yang dengang cepat menolak ajakan baik dari Vliss. Dia memang sudah merasa lebih baik hanya saja dia belum bergairah untuk melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Yang lain dapat mengerti keadaan Sasame dan membiarkan gadis itu untuk pulang.

"Lalu… Apa kita jadi pergi melihat festival?" tanya Serena sambil melirik temean-temannya yang lain.

"Tentu saja!" balas yang lain dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu kalian saja, aku masih harus menjaga dan melakukan persiapan… " sambar Gaara yang juga tidak bisa ikut dengan mereka.

"Kami pergi dulu, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami, Gaara!" akhirnya Nathan, Vliss, Serena dan Jun pergi menuju kampus Sunagakure.

* * *

**Sunagakure University…**

.

.

Pada kampus Sunagakure terlihat mulai banyak berdatangan para pengunjung dan suasana mulai tampak ramai di depan halaman kampus. Bazaar dengan berbagai macam aksesoris sudah dibuka dengan macam-macam tema. Para pengunjung yang datang juga sudah mulai melihat-lihat. Sedangkan para mahasiswa yang akan mengisi acara masih berada di dalam kelasnya masing-masing, termasuk mahasiswa yang akan menampilkan drama.

"Eh? Anak-anak yang mau drama pada kemana?" tanya Kuromizu yang hari itu mendapat tugas menjadi panitia dan mengawasi jalannya festival, tentunya dia dibantu oleh Reiki, Hery dan juga Shun.

"Entahlah, mana kutau!" balas Hery cuek-bebek sambil asik memandang Anko yang hari itu tampil agak berbeda. Dia tampak lebih garang dari biasanya. Tapi seperti biasa, Anko tetap saja menarik di mata Hery.

"Kaoru!" akhirnya Kuromizu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kaoru yang sedang duduk dan terdiam dengan tak jelasnya itu. Pemuda itu langsung segera menoleh dan menatap Kuromizu yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" balas cowok itu sedikit datar.

"Apa kau bisa ke kelas untuk memanggil anak-anak yang akan tampil?" Kuromizu meminta pemuda itu untuk memanggil yang lainnya karena acara akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi. Kaoru tidak menjawab apa-apa. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi masuk ke dalam gedung untuk memanggil para pemain tersebut.

o0o

Kaoru berjalan memasuki gedung dan mulai menaiki tangga. Saat di jalan dia berpapasan dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka sepertinya baru selesai memakai kostum dan hendak turun menuju panggung.

"Hei! Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku pantas dengan kostum ini?" tanya Fei yang kebetulan bertemu dengan Kaoru dan langsung menunjukkan kostum jokernya.

"Lumayan… Oh, ya apa di kelas masih ada orang?" balas Kaoru sambil tersenyum tipis. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh saat dia melihat Fei memakai pakaian yang bisa dikatakan cukup unik itu.

"Kayaknya Marie masih ada di dalam, kenapa tidak kau coba temui dia? Mungkin dia gugup. Aku duluan ke bawah dulu!" jawab Fei yang sepertinya masih melihat Marie saat dia keluar kelas. Pemuda itu menyuruh Kaoru untuk menemui Marie, kemudian dia bergegas pergi ke bawah.

o0o

Di dalam kelas…

.

.

Pemuda itu memasuki kelasnya yang memang sudah sepi karena hampir sebagian mahasiswa sudah pada turun ke bawah. Di dalam sana dia dapat melihat sosok Marie yang tengah memakai sebuah _dress_ warna putih dengan model baju seperti pada jaman _Victorian_ kuno.

Cukup lama Kaoru hanya berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan hanya menatap sosok Marie yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya yng sedang menatap keluar jendela kaca kelas.

"Marie… " akhirnya pemuda itu memanggl gadis itu juga. Dia mulai berjalan sedikit ke dalam kelas.

Gadis itu segera berbalik menatap Kaoru yang berada di belakangnya. Sesaat dapat terlihat sebuah senyuman tipis pada wajah Marie. Setelah itu dia berjalan menghampiri Kaoru.

"Ayo kita turun!" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum riang dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kaoru. Pemuda itu hanya menatap uluran tangan Marie sesaat, dan setelah itu dia berbalik.

"Sigh… Cepatlah turun, yang lain sudah menunggu," kata pemuda itu sambil membalikkan badannya dari Marie dan malah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian dia berjalan lebih dulu di depan Marie yang disusul oleh gadis itu yang tersenyum kecil di belakangnya. Gadis itu merasa yakin melihat semburat merah pada wajah Kaoru sesaat tadi.

* * *

Di bagian halaman kampus…

.

.

Di depan sana para pengunjung sedang menanti dengan sabar untuk menonton acara drama yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Satu-persatu dari para pemain drama tersebut mulai tampak kelihatan dan pergi ke belakang panggung. Termasuk Marie dan Kaoru yang juga ikut ke belakang panggung.

Setelah para pengisi acara sudah berkumpul di belakang, Kuromizu akhirnya maju ke depan untuk memberikan sambutan sebagai ketua penyelenggara acara.

"Saya selaku ketua penyelenggara pada acara festival hari ini ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih pada para pengunjung yang sudah mau datang dari berbagai daerah! Acara ini memang selalu diadakan tiap tahun sebagai rasa bahagia terhadap Negara Sunagakure! Kalau begitu, saya tak mau berlama-lama lagi, selamat menikmati acaranya!" penyambutan yang diberikan Kuromizu sukses dan dia berhasil memeriahkan suasana pada permulaan. Tepuk riuh terdengar dari segala penjuru.

Saat itu satu-persatu para mahasiswa yang mengisi acara pembukaan naik ke atas panggung untuk bernyanyi sebagai acara awal. Setelah acara pembukaan selesai, langsung kepada acara utama karena Kaoru yang seharusnya ikut mengisi acara mengundurkan diri jadi acara dramanya dipercepat.

Mengetahui acara drama akan segera dimulai para pengunjung mulai merapat dan berkumpul, termasuk para pengunjung yang baru datang. Mereka semua sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat pentas drama tersebut.

"Wah, untung banget kita dateng pas waktu! Acaranya baru mau dimulai!" kata Nathan dengan napas yang sedikit naik turun karena berlari dari depan pintu gerbang sampai ke dekat panggung bersama yang lainnya.

"Bener banget, untung aja belum dimulai!" sambar Vliss yang takut kehilangan momen ini. Maklum saja, dia jarang sekali ada di Sunagakure dalam jangka waktu yang lama dan jarang sekali bisa hadir pada acara-acara festival yang ada di Suna.

"Eh, kita kesana saja yuk!" Serena menunjuk salah satu sudut yang dekat panggung dan masih terlihat kosong. Dia mengusulkan untuk pergi kesana agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Ayo cepat, sebelum tempatnya terisi penuh!" Vliss sudah langsung lari duluan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Serena. Jun, Nathan dan Serena langsung menyusul Vliss dari belakang.

.

.

Saat itu ternyata Sakura juga datang seorang diri karena Tsunade ada kesibukan lain di rumah sakit. Gadis itu datang berharap dapat bertemu dengan Sasori dan meminta penjelasan dari pemuda itu dengan semua apa yang dikatakannya lewat telepon.

Gadis itu mulai mencari-cari pemuda berambut merah itu di tengah-tengah keramaian. Namun ternyata yang didapatinya bukanlah sosok Sasori, melainkan sosok lain yang seperti dia ketahui. Sakura menatap sosok itu dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, sampai akhirnya sosok yang diperhatikan itu balik menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"A-apa dia melihatku?" gumam Sakura yang segera berbalik untuk menghindari kontak mata dari pemuda yang dilihatnya itu. dia agak tersentak kaget karena tak menyangkan tatapan pemuda itu benar-benar mirip dengan sosok Joker yang dikenalnya. Setelah itu secara perlahan-lahan, Sakura kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ternyata sosok itu sudah menghilang.

"Kemana perginya?" tanya Sakura sambil mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut putih yang tadi dilihatnya itu, tapi dengan cepat Sakura segera menampar pikirannya sendiri. "Kenapa aku malah jadi memikirkannya? Aku kemari, kan mau mencari Sasori!" akhirnya gadis itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai kembali mencari-cari Sasori.

.

.

Drama segera dimulai dengan munculnya Yoshi sebagai pembaca narasi dari cerita yang akan dimainkan. Tampak yang datang begitu antusias dengan narasi cerita yang dibacakan oleh Yoshi. Kerumunan pengunjung jadi semakin bertambah banyak, dan membuat Sakura semakin kesulitan untuk mencari Sasori karena terhalangi oleh banyaknya para pengunjung yang datang.

BRUKH!

Karena saking bingung dan tidak fokusnya, Sakura akhirnya menubruk seseorang di depannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang ditubruk Sakura dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

"Iya, maaf aku… " Sakura segera meraih uluran tangan itu dan berdiri. Tapi kata-katanya berhenti begitu saja ketika dia melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya pemuda di depannya yang merasa tak enak dengan sikap Sakura yang menatapnya seperti itu.

"Joker… ? Kau… Joker?" tanya Sakura yang merasa yakin sekali kalau dia adalah sosok Joker.

"Ikut aku… " tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, pemuda itu malah langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Gadis itu mau tak mau terpaksa mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda yang mirip dengan Joker itu.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi kerumunan panggung, padahal drama itu baru saja dimulai dan Sakura sangat ingin sekali melihatnya (selain dia juga ingin mencari Sasori dan meminta penjelasan dari pemuda itu).

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan pemuda di depannya.

"Menyelamatkanmu," jawabnya dengan singkat dan tetap menarik Sakura.

"Menyelamatkanku? Menyelamatkanku dari apa?" tanya Sakura lagi semakin bingung, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tak menjawab. Dia hanya mendengus kecil dan tetap saja berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat.

"Sas, itu Sakura! Liat dia dibawa pergi sama Joker!" kata Pein yang hari itu memang sengaja datang untuk mengawasi keadaan di kampus Sunagakure, karena dia yakin Alice akan melakukan serangan untuk menculik Sakura. Dia segera menunjuk ke arah kerumunan dimana sosok Sakura bersama dengan Joker dengan tergesa.

"Kurang ajar! Jadi dia memang berniat untuk mencelakai Sakura!" geram Sasori yang melihat Sakura seperti dibawa paksa oleh Kaoru.

"Kita harus mengejarnya sekarang!" Pein dengan cepat langsung pergi menuju ke arah Sakura dan Joker. Sasori segera ikut menyusul Pein.

o0o

"Berhenti disana! Rupanya kau serius ingin membunuh Sakura?" ternyata Kaoru dihadang oleh Hery yang datang bersama dengan Shun dan Reiki.

"A-apa? Membunuhku?" Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hery. Dia langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari Joker, tapi genggaman tangan pemuda itu terlalu kuat baginya.

"Bagus sekali Joker, ternyata kau benar-benar mengikuti rencana dari Alice!" sambar Kurotsuchi yang datang secara tiba-tiba bersama dengan Aoi dan Mizuki.

"Ja-jadi… Kau benar-benar Joker?" lagi, Sakura kembali terkejut mengetahui kalau sosok yang ada di sebelahnya itu adalah Joker.

"Sakura, dia itu Joker dan berniat untuk membunuhmu!" kata Hery yang menjelaskan situasinya pada Sakura yang kini tampak ketakutan.

"Sekarang pergilah ke tempat Alice, Joker! Biar mereka kami yang urus!" sambar Aoi yang menyuruh Joker untuk segera membawa pergi Sakura ke tempat Alice.

Joker tak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya beralih menatap Sakura dan dia mengeluarkan kelopak-kelopak mawar dari tangannya dan membuat Sakura pingsan. Setelah itu dia segera menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya pergi, tapi dia kembali terhadang oleh Sasori dan juga Pein di depan gerbang. Kejadian ini tentu menarik perhatian para pengunjung yang ada disana.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi disana!" salah satu pengunjung sepertinya tertarik pada keributan yang terjadi di dekat gerbang kampus.

"Sepertinya sedang terjadi pertengkaran, ayo kita lihat!" sambar pengunjung lainnya yang juga tertarik. Akhirnya satu-persatu dari para pengunjung itu berpindah tempat untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Joker… " Marie yang saat itu sedang tampil akhirnya jadi tidak konsentrasi dan perhatiannya malah teralih pada Joker yang sedang menggendong Sakura dan pemuda itu tampak seperti berusaha pergi dari sana. Akhirnya Marie yang seharusnya masih harus melanjutkan perannya malah turun dari panggung dan berlari menerobos kerumunan orang untuk menghampiri Joker.

o0o

"Ceh, kalau begitu akan kupanggil pasukanku!" kata Mizuki yang kemudian dengan satu gerakan tangan dia memanggil pala pasukan ninja _elite_. Satu-persatu para ninja itu muncul dan mengepung Sasori serta Pein.

"JOKER!" Marie berlari sambil memanggil Joker berusaha untuk menghentikan niat dari pemuda itu, tapi tampaknya dia terlambat karena Joker sudah keburu pergi keluar.

"Baiklah prajurit-prajuritku! Ayo seranggggggg!" Mizuki langsung berteriak dan memberi perintah pada prajurit ninjanya untuk melakukan serangan.

Akhirnya terjadilah kekacauan disana. Para pengunjung segera berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri dari serangan para ninja-ninja tersebut. Sasori dan yang lainnya akhirnya berhadapan dengan Kurotsuchi cs. Mereka bertarung untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ada disana juga.

"Kalian berdua pergilah dan susul Joker! Biar aku yang menangani keadaan disini." Mizuki dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi menyuruh Kurotsuchi dan Aoi untuk segera pergi menyusul Joker untuk memastikan kalau Joker memang benar-benar sudah melakukan tugasnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kurotsuchi dan Aoi bergegas pergi sementara Mizuki bersama dengan pasukannya menghalangi Sasori dan kawan-kawan.

"Kurang ajar, Kurotsuchi dan Aoi melarikan diri!" desis Pein yang kesal saat melihat kedua sosok itu pergi keluar.

"Sasori kau kejar saja mereka, biar disini kami yang mengurusi!" sambar Reiki yang menyuruh Sasori untuk mengejar kedua orang itu dan juga ikut menyusul Joker.

"Baiklah, urusan disini kuserahkan pada kalian!" Sasori mengangguk cepat. Setelah dia melihat adanya celah untuk meloloskan diri, pemuda itu segera pergi keluar untuk menyusul Kurotsuchi dan Aoi yang kemungkinan pergi untuk menemui Joker.

Dapatkah Sasori menemukan Sakura dan menyelamatkan gadis itu? Kemana Joker membawa pergi Sakura? Apakah dia memang berniat untuk menghabisi Sakura?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Sorry lama update dan mungkin terlalu lama... Gue akan coba buat namatin cerita ini yang mungkin tersisa satu atau dua chapter lagi. Lama gak nulis ataupun ngedit jadi mungkin banyak terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan gue. Baik gue ataupun Yuki kurang tau apakah akan melanjutkan Neverland 2 karena dilihat banyaknya kendala yang muncul akhir-akhir ini. Untuk aishiteru, sensei akan tetap diupdate (karena sang author aka Luki bertekad buat melanjutkan cerita itu meski dia sendiri jarang nulis dan maklumi kalau dia lama update). Terlalu banyak hal yang tak terduga, kami mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang masih tetap menunggu cerita ini dan kami juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat dukungan yang selalu datang untuk kami. Jujur kami disini (di FFN ini) tidak mengenal banyak author ataupun readers (kami hanya mengenal segelintir saja). Kami membuat cerita hanya berharap kalian mau membacanya dan merasa terhibur, tak lebih dari itu. Siapapun kalian yang sudah membaca semua cerita kami, kami ucapkan terima kasih yang sangat besar dan sedalam-dalamnya m(_)m. Maaf kalau kami belum bisa menampilkan yang terbaik untuk kalian.

Kami hanya author biasa yang masih memiliki banyak kesalahan. Makasih juga yang selalu memberikan doa untuk kami (maaf karena gue ataupun Yuki sering sakit). Setelah cerita ini tamat, baik gue ataupun Yuki tidak tau apakah akan meneruskan cerita yang lain berhubung kami berdua memang sedang dalam kondisi sakit dan suasana hati memang benar-benar sedang tidak enak. Special thanks for** Michelle Xennea **(sorry gue cuma inget nik lo sekelebat *lol* itupun gue inget-inget nama mobil xenia) for raising Yuki mood. As a proof from our thankful to you, we'll finish this story (cerita yang nyaris mau kami lepas dan mungkin tadinya berniat mau dihapus semua).

.

.

**"Thanks for all, thanks for reading and thanks for the support!".**


	41. NSS : Last Chapter!

**Warning : T rate, OC, banyak tokoh minor Naruto, chara death.**

**Genres : Action/Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst/Tragedy.**

**Pairing : SasoSaku/KaoMa/ReiSasa.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).**

**This Story belong to Riyuki18.**

**Dedicate to all reader, please enjoy it!  
**

**.**

**Neverland Side Story**

**Chapter 39  
**

**(The True Alice and Lost love)**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Joker yang membawa Sakura sampai di depan gerbang dimensi batas antara dunia Neverland dan dunia nyata. Dia membawa Sakura masuk kembali ke Neverland. Yah, Joker memang sudah mengingat semuanya, sebenarnya dia bisa saja kembali sekarang ke Neverland tapi dia tak bisa meninggalkan dunia nyata dalam keadaan kacau-balau karena ulahnya, jadi dia berniat untuk kembali. Sementara itu Aoi dan Kurotsuchi yang mengikuti Kaoru sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan pemuda itu. Saat itulah Alice muncul.

"Kalian berdua bodoh! Joker sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membunuh Sakura! Sekarang cepat cari dia!" kata Alice yang muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung memarahi Kurotsuchi dan Aoi karena telah lengah.

"Ba-baik, Alice-sama!" jawab keduanya dengan cepat, setelah itu keduanya bergegas mencari pemuda itu di sekitar hutan.

Sementara itu Sasori akhirnya berhasil sampai juga di hutan itu dan juga mulai mencari-cari Sakura. Perasaannya benar-benar sangat cemas. Dia khawatir kalau Joker benar-benar akan membunuh Sakura. Pemuda itu mencari kesana dan kemari sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Kaoru yang sepertinya baru keluar dari suatu tempat, dan tanpa menunda waktu lagi Sasori segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Joker! Dimana Sakura?" pemuda itu langsung menanyakan keberadaan Sakura pada pemuda itu dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Jangan khawatir… Aku tak berniat untuk membunuhnya, karena aku sudah ingat semuanya. Sekarang dia ada di tempat yang lebih aman," jawab Kaoru dengan tenang dan menyuruh Sasori untuk tak khawatir berlebihan.

"Benarkah itu Joker? Kau sudah ingat semuanya?" tiba-tiba sosok Ranmaru muncul diantara keduanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasori yang kini beralih menatap pada Ranmaru dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku adalah Ranmaru, salah satu pengikut setia Alice," balas anak laki-laki kecil berambut ungu itu sambil tersenyum sinis sedikit. "Kebetulan aku bertemu dengan kalian berdua, ada seseorang yang ingin kuperlihatkan pada kalian… " kata Ranmaru secara tiba-tiba. Anak laki-laki kecil itu menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika muncul sebuah portal hitam di belakangnya dan dari balik portal itu muncul Matsuri yang diperlihatkan sedang berada disuatu ruangan dengan keadaan terikat.

"MATSURI!" Sasori yang memang sudah lama mencari adiknya itu langsung saja berusaha mendekati portal itu untuk menolong Matsuri.

"Kakak! Tolong aku!" teriak gadis itu dari dalam portal meminta Sasori untuk menolongnya.

"Kurang ajar… Jadi kau yang menculik adikku? Sekarang lepaskan dia!" kata Sasori yang kini menatap marah pada Ranmaru, sedangkan anak laki-laki itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kemarahan benar-benar memuncak pada Sasori.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tukar Matsuri dan Sakura?" kata anak laki-laki itu yang menyatakan ingin diadakan pertukaran antara Matsuri dengan Sakura. Hal itu benar-benar pilihan yang berat bagi Sasori.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sakura? Bukankah Joker sudah mengingat semuanya? Kenapa kau masih mengincar Sakura?" tanya Sasori yang benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan oleh Alice, kenapa dia masih saja menginginkan kematian Sakura.

"Karena dia bisa menghalangi semua rencana Alice-sama! Karena gadis itu satu-satunya yang berhasil memenangkan misi Neverland!" balas Ranmaru dengan sengit. Entah mengapa Sasori merasa kalau Ranmaru memiliki kebencian tersendiri terhadap Sakura. "Jadi bagaimana? Siapa yang akan kau pilih? Sakura atau Matsuri?" Ranmaru kembali pada awal pembicaraan dan meminta Sasori untuk segera memutuskan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura apapun itu yang terjadi… " kata Joker yang tidak mau menyerahkan Sakura pada Alice.

"Aku juga tak mau melakukan pertukaran antara mereka berdua, tapi… " kelihatannya Sasori lebih ragu untuk membuat keputusan dibandingkan Kaoru. Pemuda itu benar-benar bingung, tentu Joker bisa langsung memutuskan seperti itu karena dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada Matsuri. Hal itu berbeda dengannya dimana Matsuri adalah adiknya dan dia tak bisa membiarkan adiknya mati, tapi dilain sisi dia juga tak ingin kehilangan Sakura.

"Baiklah-baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan opsi kedua?" tawar Ranmaru sambil tertawa enteng, seolah hal seperti ini bukanlah suatu yang perlu dipikirkan olehnya.

"Pilihan kedua?" tanya Sasori yang penasaran apa sebenarnya maksud dari pilihan kedua itu? Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enak.

o0o

Di lain sisi Marie dan yang lainnya sedang bertarung dengan para ninja milik Mizuki yang menyerang mereka.

"Mereka banyak sekali… " kata Kuromizu yang mengejar para ninja itu sampai ke jalan dan sekarang dia berada di salah satu lorong jalan yang sudah dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang ninja.

"Bukan masalah… Kita hadapi mereka semua!" balas Reiki yang sedang berdiri di belakang Kuromizu sambil memegang sebuah katana. Pemuda itu tampak sigap untuk melawan ninja-ninja itu.

"Tentu saja!" timpal Kuromizu dan bersamaan dengan itu keduanya mulai bergerak cepat mengincar para ninja itu.

Bukan hanya Kuromizu dan Reiki saja yang bertarung, karena sebagian besar mahasiswa lain juga ikut bertarung melawan ninja-ninja itu.

"HEYAAAAH! DIE! DIE! HWAHAHAHAH!" tampaknya Ivan sangat menikmati robot rancangan terbarunya dan melawan para ninja itu dengan senang hati.

"Ya ampun… Anak teknik itu benar-benar menggila… " Aoba langsung geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Ivan yang sangat membara itu.

"Kita juga jangan mau kalah!" sambar Hery yang langsung ikutan bersemangat dan ikutan menggila, apalagi dia mendapatkan sarung tangan itu dari Gaara tentu saja dia tak menyia-nyiakannya. Shun dan juga Reiki juga menggunakan kekuatan tersebut.

o0o

**Back to Sasori and Kaoru…**

.

.

"Jadi kau menyuruh kami bertarung?" tanya Sasori untuk memastikan setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ranmaru yang mengharuskan dirinya bertarung melawan Kaoru.

"Meski Joker sudah mengingatnya tapi setengah kekuatannya tersimpan di dalam dirimu, hanya boleh ada satu orang yang boleh memiliki kekuatan itu seutuhnya… Satu diantara kalian yang akan ditentukan lewat pertarungan ini, bagaimana?" kata Ranmaru tanpa beban seolah yang dikatakannya adalah hal kecil. Perkataannya sama saja ingin mengatakan kalau hanya boleh ada satu orang saja yang hidup.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?" tantang Sasori yang penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Ranmaru kalau dia menolaknya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa ucapkan salam perpisahan pada Matsuri… " ancam Ranmaru sambil melirik portal yang ada di belakangnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, kakak! Aku akan baik-baik saja!" sambar Matsuri dengan cepat meminta Sasori untuk tidak melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Ranmaru. Tapi justru hal itu membuat Sasori semakin mencemaskan Matsuri.

"Ceh… Baiklah, akan kulakukan!" akhirnya Sasori menyanggupi permintaan dari Ranmaru. Dia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada adik satu-satunya itu.

"Aku menolak… " sambar Kaoru dengan cuek yang dengan entengnya menolak permintaan Ranmaru. Sasori langsung menatap tak setuju setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kaoru.

"Aku merasa tidak perlu untuk melakukan pertarungan ini, selain itu kau tidak akan membunuh gadis itu," kata Kaoru sambil melirik ke arah Matsuri yang berada di dalam portal. "Karena sebenarnya dia adalah pelaku dari semua ini, benarkan Ranmaru?" sambungnya lagi yang mengatakan kalau Matsurilah yang selama ini ada dibalik semua peristiwa ini.

"Kau… Bilang apa? Tidak mungkin… " Sasori yang mendengarnya langsung saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang dituduhkan Kaoru, kenapa dia bisa mengatakan kalau Matsuri adalah pelakunya.

"Yang jelas aku tak akan melakukan pertarungan itu, lagipula Sakura saat ini berada di tempat yang aman, jadi tak ada alasan bagiku untuk melakukan apa yang kau suruh." Tampaknya Kaoru benar-benar tak akan melakukan pertarungan itu. Dia terlihat yakin sekali dengan apa yang dikatakannya, hal ini membuat Sasori jadi bimbang dan mulai berpikir apa Matsuri benar-benar terlibat dengan semua ini.

Keadaan hening sesaat, Ranmaru sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan Kaoru, begitu juga Sasori yang sedang berpikir keras mengenai ucapan Kaoru dan Matsuri sendiri tampak diam di tempatnya. Untuk suatu alasan, Sasori dapat melihat Matsuri terlihat nyaman meskipun saat ini posisinya sebagai seorang sandera.

"Hahahaha… Jadi ketahuan, ya? Sejak kapan kau tau? Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau kau dapat menebaknya dengan tepat!" tiba-tiba saja Matsuri tertawa dan gadis itu berjalan keluar dari portal.

"Matsuri… Jadi yang dikatakannya benar? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sasori yang berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai pada kenyataan yang saat ini tengah dihadapinya. Adiknya yang selalu bersikap baik dan manis, adiknya yang selalu dia sayangi ternyata pelaku dari semua ini! Tapi kenapa gadis itu sampai melakukan semua ini? Apa alasan dari semuanya?

"Mudah saja, karena aku ingin mewujudkan semua impianku!" balas gadis itu sambil setengah menyeringai. Sebuah seringai dari senyuman yang tak pernah dilihat Sasori sebelumnya.

"Aku… Masih tak mengerti dengan semua ini… " kata Sasori yang otaknya sudah tidak bisa lagi mencerna semua kejadian saat ini.

"Ini semua karena kau! Bukan… Tapi karena kalian berdua! Aku benci kalian berdua juga Sakura!" jawab Matsuri yang emosinya kini sudah meledak. Gadis itu mengungkapkan semua rasa marah dan kebenciannya.

"Aku… ? Kau marah padaku, Matsuri? Apa yang kulakukan sampai kau marah seperti ini padaku?" tanya Sasori yang jadi bingung melihat semua kemarahan Matsuri. Dia sendiri tak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya membuat Matsuri sampai marah seperti ini.

"Kau lebih memilih Sakura dibanding aku… Padahal… Padahal aku selalu berada disisimu! Selain itu… Apa kau tau apa yang kualami selama kau pergi? Kurasa tidak! Karena kau tidak bisa memahaminya!" terlihat Matsuri begitu marah dan Sasori tak menyangka kalau Matsuri akan semarah ini.

"Kau juga! Aku sudah membuat Alice untuk menggantikan posisi Marie… Tapi… Semua menolaknya dan menganggap hanya Marie yang cocok!" kali ini Matsuri beralih menatap Joker dengan kemarahan.

Keadaan hening sesaat dan tak ada satupun yang bicara…

"Lupakan itu! Sekarang aku ada tujuan lain, yaitu membangun Neverland di dunia nyata! Aku akan menjadikan Neverland nyata tentu dengan bantuan dari salah satu diantara kalian!" Matsuri benar-benar sudah di luar kendali dan Sasori sudah tak bisa lagi mengenali adiknya itu.

"Apa kau pikir semua rencanamu akan terlaksana?" balas Joker dengan datar.

"Heh… Tentu saja aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kumau… Lihat disana!" Matsuri malah terkekeh sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang. Kaoru dan Sasori yang heran langsung berbalik dan melihat ke arah belakang mereka.

"Kejutan… " ternyata di belakang mereka berdua muncul Haku dan Zabuza. Keduanya muncul sambil membawa Sakura yang masih berada dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Sakura!" kedua pemuda itu langsung terkejut melihat Sakura kini berada di tangan Zabuza dan Haku.

"Kurasa… Tak ada pilihan lagi… " kata Sasori yang secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pedang dari tangannya dan langsung menyerang Joker yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

_SRAAAAT!_

Dengan cepat serangan pedang itu mengarah pada Joker dan dengan cepat pula Joker segera bergerak untuk menghindarinya.

"Sasori, hentikan! Jangan ikuti apa perkataannya!" Joker juga segera mengeluarkan pedang untuk menangkis serangan dari Sasori.

"Kau tak mengerti! Sakura akan mati dan aku tak akan membiarkannya!" balas Sasori sambil berdecak kesal. Dia terlalu fokus memikirkan Sakura dan hanya itu saja yang saat ini bisa dia lakukan.

"Kau terlalu bodoh… " balas Joker yang berusaha menghindari tebasan pedang Sasori ke arahnya. Dia merunduk dengan cepat dan membuat tebasan yang dilancarkan Sasori mengenai sebuah pohon besar yang ada di belakangya.

_Craaak… BRUKHHH!_

Pohon itu tertebas dan jatuh ke samping.

* * *

**Sunagakure University…**

**.**

**.**

Kekacauan terjadi di kampus Sunagakure akibat ulah Mizuki juga pasukannya. Tapi perlahan pasukan-pasukan itu mundur dan secara tiba-tiba saja Mizuki beserta pasukannya pergi.

"Aneh, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba pergi?" tanya Kuromizu yang merasa heran, padahal sedikit lagi dia dapat membasmi semua pasukan ninja yang mengepungnya di lorong jalan.

"Aku tidak tau… Lebih baik kita cek keadaan kampus sekarang!" balas Reiki yang tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu dan langsung memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kampus dan melihat keadaan disana.

.

.

"Kalian semua tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Kuromizu yang mencemaskan semua teman-temannya karena biar bagaimanapun sebagai panitia penyelenggara acara ini dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas keadaan ini.

"Semua disini baik-baik saja berkat bantuan mereka… " sambar Anko sambil melirik ke arah Pein, Deidara, Konan, Kisame, Hidan dan Itachi yang muncul dipertengahan saat ninja-ninja itu mulai mengepung mereka.

"Uhh… " Anko kemudian memegangi lengan kirinya yang sempat terluka oleh sayatan pedang dari ninja-ninja tadi.

"Anko-sensei!" Hery tentu saja jadi orang yang paling mencemaskan guru favorite-nya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… " balas Anko sambil mencoba menepis pengangan tangan Hery yang sedang menahannya.

"Tidak boleh begitu… Mari kuantar ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati lukamu… " untuk pertama kalinya Hery dapat bersikap _gentle_ terhadap Anko. Meskipun Anko menolak bantuannya tapi Hery tetap berada di samping guru itu dan memeganginya karena dia memang sangat khawatir pada guru galak itu.

"Hery benar, sensei… Siapa tau ada racunnya juga! Harus segera diobati!" sambar Kuromizu untuk memperingati Anko sambil mengingat-ingat dia pernah terkena racun akibat sayatan pedang dari ninja-ninja itu dulu.

Akhirnya Anko menyerah dan menerima bantuan Hery. Keduanya pergi menuju ruang kesehatan di dalam gedung kampus.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Reiki sambil melirik yang lainnya.

"Kita harus mencari Sasori juga Kaoru!" balas Pein dengan cepat dan sepertinya semua yang ada disana memang berpikiran sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan Pein.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo cepat pergi!" sambar Marie dan mereka semua langsung bergegas pergi keluar kampus.

o0o

**Meanwhile…**

.

.

Sedangkan pertempuran antara Kaoru dan Sasori sepertinya sudah berakhir. Sebuah kalung berbentuk salib dengan permata sapphire di tengahnya tampak tergeletak di atas tanah dan retak. Selain itu tampak dua pemuda yang berdiri saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

"Aku minta maaf, Joker… Selama ini aku sudah banyak berhutang padamu… " kata Sasori dengan lirih dan dia menyadari kalau dia sudah melibatkan Joker sampai sejauh ini bahkan tanpa dia sadari menyeret sosok NPC itu ke dunia nyata dan membuatnya terkena masalah yang cukup besar.

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu melakukan semua ini… Sasori… " balas Kaoru sambil setengah menghela napas.

_BLUGH… !_

Sasori terjatuh… Pedang dalam genggamannya ikut terlepas dan terjatuh juga bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh Sasori.

"Sasori… !" dengan cepat Kaoru menghampiri Sasori yang tergeletak di bawah. Pemuda itu merangkul Sasori dalam pelukannya.

"Aku menitipkan Sakura padamu… Katakan padanya mengenai perasaanku… Dan sampaikan maafku karena tak bisa menjaganya lagi… " setelah mengatakan hal itu tubuh Sasori mulai lemas, dan perlahan kekuatan milik Joker yang berada di dalam tubuh Sasori mulai kembali ke pemilik aslinya.

Tak lama setelah itu seperti terdengar suara Marie dari kejauhan. Matsuri yang mengetahuinya segera memutuskan untuk pergi dengan yang lainnya sambil membawa Sakura.

"_Kalau kau meinginkan Sakura datanglah kemari lagi besok. Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu… "_ kata gadis itu yang meninggalkan pesan untuk Joker.

Kemudian setelah sosok Matsuri dan yang lainnya pergi, Marie muncul bersama dengan Pein, Deidara, Konan, Kisame, Itachi dan Hidan. Tentu saja mereka sangat _shock_ setelah mendapati Sasori dalam keadaan seperti itu, ditambah lagi ada Joker disana membuat mereka semua langsung berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasori?" tanya Pein dengan geram dan pemuda itu segera berlari menghampiri tubuh Sasori yang tergeletak.

Joker sama sekali tak mengatakan apa-apa, pemuda itu hanya menatap datar pada Pein juga teman-temannya yang mulai menghampiri Sasori.

"Joker… Kau tidak… " Marie menatap Joker dengan penuh kecurigaan, berharap kalau apa yang dipikirkannya tidaklah benar.

"Kalian semua kembalilah ke Neverland. Semua urusan kalian disini sudah selesai, aku juga akan segera kembali kesana," kata Joker yang langsung menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Dengan sikap santainya dia menyuruh semua yang berasal dari Neverland segera kembali kesana secepatnya.

"Hey! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!" Pein sepertinya masih penasaran karena Joker sama sekali tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskan sesuatu yang sudah jelas… " jawab Joker dengan datar dan kemudian pemuda itu berjalan menjauhi mereka semua.

"Kurang ajar, un… " Deidara ikut menggeram kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali dia meledakkan NPC itu tapi dia tau kalau perbuatannya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi dari sini dan bawa Sasori pergi… " Itachi mencoba menengahi dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk tak mencari masalah dengan Joker karena saat ini Sasori yang harus diutamakan.

"Ayo, un! Kita pergi, un!" balas Deidara sambil menatap kesal pada Joker, tapi akhirnya dia dengan yang lainnya pergi juga dari sana. Marie hanya bisa menatap Joker dari kejauhan, ada segurat rasa kecewa di hatinya mengetahui kejadian ini, sedangkan Joker sama sekali tak berani menatap Marie. Dia hanya berdiri membelakangi mereka semua. Akhirnya mereka semua pergi meninggalkan hutan tersebut.

* * *

**Besoknya…**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya mereka semua berkumpul di halaman kampus untuk mengadakan acara penghormatan terakhir untuk Sasori. Hari ini mereka semua berkabung atas sepeninggalnya Sasori.

"Kuharap… Ini yang terakhir kalinya kita kehilangan seorang teman… " Nathan hanya bisa bergumam pelan. Kehilangan dua orang teman dalam waktu dekat sangat menyakitkan, yang lain juga merasa demikian.

"Maafkan aku… " kata Marie dengan pelan. Gadis itu tertunduk diam dan merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Ini semua bukan salahmu, Marie… " Yoshi mencoba membuat gadis itu tenang karena dia dapat melihat ada raut wajah bersalah pada Marie.

"Aku tak bisa mencegah Joker… Seandainya aku bisa menghentikannya… " ucapnya dengan pelan dan memang merasa bersalah akibat perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Joker. Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut.

o0o

Marie pergi menuju atap atas kampus untuk menenangkan pikiran dan perasaannya. Tapi siapa yang menduga ternyata di atas sana dia bertemu dengan Joker yang sepertinya sedang melihat acara penghormatan terakhir untuk Sasori.

"Kau… Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" kata Marie secara tiba-tiba dan otomatis pemuda berambut putih itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis itu.

"Itu adalah bentuk tanggung jawab yang harus dia lakukan… " jawab Joker berusaha setenang mungkin. Dia tau saat ini Marie mungkin sudah sangat kecewa padanya.

Marie sama sekali tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Perasaannya bercampur aduk dan jadi semakin tak jelas. Saat itu turun rintik-rintik hujan.

"Kembalilah ke Neverland Marie… Kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi disini. Pergilah dengan lainnya secepat mungkin." Joker menghela napas sesaat kemudian dia meminta Marie untuk kembali segera ke Neverland bersama yang lainnya, karena tujuan mereka sudah selesai.

" … Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga akan kembali, kan?" tanya Marie yang memang masih sangat mempedulikan Joker.

"Aku akan kembali tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku disini… " jawab Joker dengan pelan. Dia sendiri tak yakin apakah dia akan kembali atau tidak.

"Aku akan menunggumu… " balas Marie sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis dan tulus.

"Kau tak usah menungguku Marie… " Joker malah mengatakan agar Marie tak usah menunggunya. Pemuda itu berjalan melewati Marie yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Meski kau mengatakan demikian tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu… " Marie sepertinya lebih keras kepala. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tetap dan terus menunggu.

"Kau terlalu baik untukku… " kata pemuda itu yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Marie disana.

o0o

Tak lama setelah itu langit kembali cerah dan hujan telah berhenti. Semua yang menghadiri acara untuk penghormatan terakhir bagi Sasori segera membubarkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Sepertinya kami akan segera kembali ke Neverland karena tujuan kami sudah selesai… Joker sudah mengingat jati dirinya lagi juga kekuatannya… " kata Marie yang sudah kembali berkumpul dengan yang lainnya di halaman kampus.

"Jadi… Apakah Kaoru… Maksudku Joker juga akan kembali ke Neverland bersama kalian?" tanya Fei untuk memastikan mengenai Kaoru.

"Dia akan kembali ke Neverland tentunya… Tapi sepertinya dia memilih untuk tak bersama kami… " jawab Marie yang seujujurnya dia masih mengkhawatirkan Joker. Ada suatu perasaan yang mengatakan kalau dia tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan NPC itu.

"Ayo, Marie kita harus pergi… Urusan kita disini sudah selesai. Jaga diri kalian semua baik-baik… " kata Killer Bee yang hari itu juga datang. Dia segera membuka portal untuk kembali ke Neverland dan meminta mereka semua untuk segera kembali.

"Jangan khawatir, aku dan Kagero akan menjaga portal yang robek itu dan menunggu Joker disana," timpal Enma yang sepertinya dapat membaca kecemasan pada raut wajah Marie.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti… Ayo semuanya kita pergi!" Marie akhirnya mengangguk cepat. Setidaknya dia dapat merasa lega mengetahui Enma dan Kagero yang akan menunggu Joker. Marie bersama yang lainnya segera memasuki portal yang dibuka Killer Bee, setelah itu Killer Bee sendiri juga ikut masuk ke dalam portal tersebut. Enma sendiri juga segera menghilang dari sana.

"Kuharap semua ini sudah benar-benar berakhir… " ucap Shun dengan pelan. Dia benar-benar berharap kalau semua kejadian ini tak akan pernah terulang lagi.

"Semoga saja… " timpal Reiki sambil menghela napas dan menepuk pundak Shun.

* * *

Disisi lain terlihat Joker yang sekarang sudah berada di suatu tempat yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Kini dia sudah berada di kota Neverland. Pemuda itu berjalan memasuki kota yang gelap itu. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir terbesit dalam pikirannya, tapi dia tetap melangkah masuk sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Ranmaru.

"Sakura ada di dalam istana, kau bisa menemuinya disana," kata NPC berambut ungu itu yang mengatakan keberadaan Sakura ada di dalam istananya sendiri. Joker tak berkata apa-apa, dia bergegas berlari kesana.

Sementara itu di depan portal dekat hutan berdiri Enma dan Kagero yang sedang menunggu Joker.

"Kau yakin kalau Joker akan kembali?" tanya Kagero yang merasa tak yakin kalau NPC itu akan benar-benar pulang kembali ke Neverland.

"Kita tunggu saja. Aku yakin dia akan pulang… Atau bisa jadi dia malah sudah membuka portal duluan dan sudah berada di Neverland," balas Enma dengan sedikit santai. Dia merasa Joker tak akan mungkin berkeliaran di dunia nyata setelah mengetahui semuanya.

"Lihat… Portalnya mulai tertutup! Apa itu berarti Joker sudah kembali ke Neverland… ?" tanya Kagero yang terlihat masih belum yakin.

"Kalau dia belum ke Neverland, portal ini tak akan mulai tertutup seperti ini. Ini artinya hampir semua yang berasal dari Neverland sudah kembali, termasuk Joker. Sudahlah, jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, kita juga harus segera kembali!" Enma tanpa menunda waktu lagi segera menarik masuk Kagero ke dalam portal sebelum portal dimensi itu benar-benar tertutup sepenuhnya. Sosok kedua NPC itu akhirnya menghilang seiring dengan tertutupnya portal tersebut.

o0o

**Meanwhile…**

.

.

Sementara itu Joker sudah berada di dalam istananya sendiri dan mulai mencari Sakura. Dia tau kalau pasti ada perangkap dibalik semua ini, tapi dia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Sasori untuk melindungi Sakura, jadi NPC itu tetap berjalan sampai pada akhirnya dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang bahkan dia sendiri sebagai pemilik dari kastil itu tak mengenalinya.

"Tempat apa ini?" Joker memperhatikan ruangan tersebut dengan bingung karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat ruangan aneh tersebut. Ruangan itu memiliki aura yang sangat gelap dan sepertinya ruangan itu berada di dimensi lain. Setelah itu di depannya muncul Matsuri bersama Ranmaru.

"Kau… Tempat apa ini? Lalu dimana Sakura?" tanpa menunda waktu lagi, Joker langsung saja mengutarakan semua pertanyaannya yang sudah sejak tadi tersimpan di dalam pikirannya itu.

"Jangan khawatir... Aku sudah mengembalikan Sakura kembali ke dunianya, karena aku sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi!" jawab Matsuri dengan santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk datang kemari?" tanya Joker yang ternyata dugaannya tepat kalau ada perangkap dibalik semua ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin membangun Neverland yang sesungguhnya?" kata Matsuri dengan serius dan gadis itu memang tak main-main dengan ucapannya. "Aku ingin menciptakan Neverland yang sesungguhnya dengan bantuanmu... Dan dengan bantuan yang lain, Kalu lihat pintu dimensi itu? Bukalah dan kau akan tau apa maksudku." Matsuri menunjuk sebuah pintu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dan menyuruh Joker untuk membukanya.

Meski ragu tapi karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Joker akhirnya berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

_Creak..._

Joker membuka pintu tersebut dan dia melihat ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang tak diduganya.

"Welcome to my world, Joker... " kata Matsuri sambil tersenyum sinis.

* * *

Di tempat yang berbeda semua para penghuni Meverland sudah kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Robekan dimensi itu memang sudah tertutup, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui ada satu portal yang selama ini tersembunyi yang tersimpan di dalam tempat Joker sendiri. Karena _Tears Of Sky_ saat itu memang terbentuk pas di atas dari kota Neverland.

Tak ada satupun yang tau kalau sebuah rencana besar tengah menanti mereka sebentar lagi. Keadaan di dunia nyata sudah kembali berjalan normal, dan di suatu tempat terlihat Sakura yang berdiri di depan makam Sasori.

**The End**

_Opening intro : Diperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah turun dari sebuah tangga dengan memakai gaun putih. Gadis itu adalah Marie. Dia turun menghampiri Joker yang menunggunya di bawah tangga sambil tersenyum._

_Release me from this mysterious waiting._

_Joker mengulurkan tangannya pada Marie dan langsung disambut hangat oleh gadis itu._

_The stars are falling, the wind is blowing._

_Keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum bahagia._

_Finally I can hold you in my arms. Two hearts beating together._

_Keduanya berdansa di tengah aula istana tersebut. Tapi perlahan gambaran itu memudar._

_Believe me that my heart is never changing._

_Terlihat Marie yang sedang berjalan keluar dari beranda kamarnya._

_Waiting a thousand years, you have my promise._

_Dia berdiri disana dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kalun yang ada di lehernya._

_Despite many bitter winters, I never let you go._

_Wajahnya tertunduk dan menatap kalung tersebut dengan sendu._

_Close your eyes and tightly grab my hands, please recall the past the days we were in love._

_Gambar berganti dimana diperlihatkan Marie tengah menarik tangan Joker memasuki labirin bunga. Joker mengikuti langkah gadis itu sambil tersenyum menatapnya._

_We loved each other too much, it is sorrowful that we can't even say "I love you"._

_Keduanya kini berada di tengah dari labirin tersebut dan Marie memeluk Joker dengan begitu erat._

_Intro : Berganti dimana memperlihatkan sosok Sakura yang tengah mengunjungi makam Sasori._

_Every night my heart aches. I never stop thinking of you._

_Gadis itu berdiri menatap kosong pada makam itu, perlahan tetesan air matanya mulai berjatuhan._

_I am used to being alone for such a long time and I face it with smile._

_Sekilas teringat kembali dimana dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya bersama Sasori, keduanya terlihat tertawa bersama dan bahagia._

_Believe me, I choose to wait. Even though it's painful I won't leave._

_Tak jauh dari Sakura ada Sasuke yang mengamatinya dari jauh. Pemuda itu terlihat mengkhawatirkan Sakura yang sedang sedih tapi dia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkannya._

_Only your tenderness can save me from the endless cold._

_Tanpa gadis itu sadari muncul kehadiran Sasori di belakangnya dia tampak sedih melihat Sakura yang menangis._

_Close your eyes and tightly grab my hands, please recall the past the days we were in love._

_Sasori yang kini sudah berbeda alam dengan Sakura akhirnya perlahan memeluk gadis itu, berharap pelukannya dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura._

_We loved each other too much, it is sorrowful that we can't even say "I love you"._

_Sakura dapat merasakan desiran angin dingin yang berhembus disekitarnya dan tak lama dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seolah tak ingin kehilangan sensasi hangat itu._

_Let love be a blossoming flower in our hearts._

_Disuatu tempat yang lain tampak bunga-bunga bermekaran satu-persatu._

_We can pass through the time and never giving up our dreams._

_Diperlihatkan Joker dan Marie tengah berlari sambil bergandengan tangan._

_We loved each other too much, it is sorrowful that we can't even "I love you"._

_Kini Marie dan Joker ada di sebuah kapel, tampak jelas Marie seperti sedang mencegah Joker untuk pergi dari dalam kapel tersebut._

_Let love be a blossoming flower in our hearts, we can pass through the time._

_Kembali ke tempat dimana bunga-bunga itu bermekaran. Disana terlihat sosok Joker yang tengah tertidur dalam di hamparan bunga-bunga itu._

_We can never forget our promise._

_Berganti ke Marie yang sedang memegang kalungnya dan tiba-tiba kalung itu mengeluarkan cahaya._

_Only true love follow us as we pass through time._

_Kemudian beralih ke Sakura yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya sendiri dan disaat yang bersamaan sosok Sasori menghilang dari sana._

_It is sorrowful we even can't say "I love you"…_

_Sakura menyeka air matanya dan dengan senyuman getir dia mengatakan "I love you"._

_The love we have in our hearts is the only never changing myth._

_Diperlihatkan gambar Marie yang tengah memegang kalung, sosok Joker yang tertidur, Sakura yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan mata yang tajam serta Sasori yang mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis dan satu-persatu gambaran ke empatnya memudar._

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya bisa tamat walaupun memang masih banyak yang menggantung dan memang disengaja. Kejelasan selanjutnya masih berlanjut. Disini sudah jelas mengenai perasaan Sakura pada Sasori meskipun memang sangat terlambat karena keduanya memang lambat bergerak. Untuk adegan endingnya itu memang cuplikan mengenai masa sekarang dan masa lalu dimana Marie masih bersama Joker.

Lagu untuk ending ini berasal dari suatu film The Myth yang berjudul Endless Love yang dinyanyikan oleh Jackie Chan dan Kim he soon (atau siapalah itu saia lupa namanya). Yang jelas saia merasa lagu ini bisa ngepas sama Marie dan Joker.

Saia tau chapter terakhir ini masih banyak hal yang membuat bingung tapi ini akhirnya perebutan kode itu selesai (meski nasib K dan Manma belum jelas yang kemungkinan akan diperjelas lagi nantinya) dan nasib Joker sendiri juga masih tanda tanya. Tapi tenang semua pertanyaan itu akan terjawab di Neverland 2. Yang mau tanya-tanya silahkan kembali PM kami. Terima kasih buat dukungan dari teman-teman pembaca semua. Saia akan mencoba untuk tetap bersemangat! Kebahagiaan kalian adalah semangat kami, jadi kami harap semua cerita kami dapat menghibur kalian.

Ah, ya kami berencana membuat Neverland yang lepas dari Naruto dan buat teman-teman yang merasa pernah mengirim OCnya boleh didaftarkan kembali. Cerita ini punya time skip yang cukup signifikan jadi saia tidak akan memakai tokoh Naruto.

**Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih dan selamat membaca.**


End file.
